Ahsoka and the Rebellion
by Sensey
Summary: Do you love the character Ahsoka Tano? Many thought she died on Malachor after the showdown with her old master, now Darth Vader ... but find out how she recovered and went on to MUCH better things. The story covers the next three years and intros some totally new characters and worlds. You've never read anything like this in the SWU before. You will LOVE what she's becoming ...
1. Aftermath of Malachor

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 1: Aftermath of Malachor**

 **Chapter 1: Aftermath of Malachor**

* * *

 _ **Malachor, Chorlian Sector, NE Outer Rim, 2 BBY 0 months 2 days**_

Ahsoka Tano dabbed at her eyes as she walked slowly through the remains of the Sith Temple on the barren world of Malachor. At first, the smoke and fetid smells seemed to be the cause of her discomfort, but she soon realized she'd been crying. A feeling of anguish had come over her, a feeling of helplessness. "Why did this happen to you, Anakin?" she spoke aloud. "Why couldn't I have been there for you?"

As her mind raced through the recent past, and back to the day she had declined her readmission into the Jedi Order, she remembered Anakin's near-desperate pleading for her to stay with them – with him – in the Order. And it was truly difficult, because the Jedi were all she could remember since she was a precious child of three years of age. But the Jedi had also become a source of great disappointment to her, as they seemed too hidebound to adapt their ways to changing times and furthermore, in her mind, had shown no loyalty to someone that had been steadfast and true to them. "The house no longer felt like home" to Ahsoka and she was bitter about the way she'd been treated, hunted down like an animal through the streets and sewers of the seamy underbelly of Coruscant.

On her way out, as Anakin tried to reason with her, he'd remarked that there were times when he, too, felt overly restricted by the Order – and she had responded, "I know …" with more than a wink and a nod. Ahsoka was well aware of his relationship with the beautiful and accomplished Padmé Amidala, the woman who had served as Queen of the planet Naboo at age 14 – the same age when Ahsoka became a Jedi Padawan – and then had gone on to serve as her world's representative in the Galactic Senate. Anakin could scarcely contain his feelings for Padmé when the three of them were together and Ahsoka herself greatly admired the senator, as someone who stood for justice and was a tireless defender of the rights of free peoples throughout the galaxy. And of course, would-be Jedi Masters like Anakin were forbidden involvement in romantic relationships …

But Anakin Skywalker also had developed a very strong bond with the one who had become his apprentice and they went through many adventures together. They saved each other's life countless times. They had become far more than Master and Padawan – they were brother and sister in all but blood. So walking away from the order meant walking away from _him_ as well and this was her most difficult decision.

So this day of reckoning had come at last, and it was painful – likely for the both of them. When she faced off against him in his new guise as the arch-evil Sith Lord Darth Vader, at first she just couldn't believe that behind that mask was her beloved former master. But once she had sliced it open to reveal that familiar face there was no room left for doubt, and when he spoke her name, sounding just like it had some 15 years prior, it was an eerie feeling. Her heart opened to him immediately as he asked why she had deserted him all those years ago – with an impassioned cry she told him, "I won't leave you, not _this_ time!"

But he was unmoved, telling her, "then you will die." It seemed so final, but as much as Ahsoka, in her despair, truly wondered whether that might have been the best course, there was still that determination to salvage something from the situation. So she fought. And used all of her abilities to stave him off, but then the Temple they were in started to crumble and fall and both the combatants had to flee, lest they be buried in the wreckage. Vader had been scarred by the encounter with his former apprentice and at the same time – as bad as the physical damage she had done to him was – the psychological damage was even greater. To hear Ahsoka Tano almost taunting him drove him to intense anger as he never wanted to relive those days again. The time they had spent together – as "Skyguy" and "Snips" – was truly a wonderful thing, but Vader had no need of those sentiments any longer. As he limped away from the temple, he found his way to his TIE Advanced x1 fighter and quickly left the world of Malachor – wanting no part of any further encounters with this woman. Best to keep that buried in the past where it could produce no further harm.

Ahsoka was also deeply scarred psychologically, as she knew now that there would be little chance of her ever again seeing the Anakin she loved, and that his tortured soul was truly lost. Yet she was somehow deeply unsatisfied with this turn of events. _How did this happen?_ She wondered aloud. _There must be something unspeakably evil that could have swallowed up my master and turned him into …_ The answers, of course, were not available to her at this time. So it was time to attend to the matter at hand – how to get off this awful rock of a world. Then we can figure out what to do next, she thought.

She then started piecing together the events of this day. It was clear that both Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, her companions on this journey, had escaped in the _Phantom_ – as she would have urged them to do, since being in close proximity to Darth Vader was quite hazardous. And Maul had also decided he was better off elsewhere too, and it wasn't long before she deduced that he had made use of the Inquisitor's TIE Advanced v1 fighter and had "exited, stage left." But since there were three Inquisitors on Malachor that day – and all had perished – Ahsoka realized there should be additional craft still available to her. On her way to find such a ship, she came upon the discarded body of the Seventh Sister, an Inquisitor that she was intrigued by in their previous encounters. _This one deserves a decent service,_ she thought, as she tended to the woman's corpse.

But as she removed the helmet and mask of the Sister, Ahsoka seemed to recognize her from encounters long ago – when they fought on the same side. _Serra Keto, as I live and breathe …_ Serra was another figure from the past that Ahsoka had thought about from time to time as she processed the horrors of Order 66 and the death of so many former friends. Friends like the Twi'lek Aayla Secura, and her fellow Togruta, the wondrous Master Shaak Ti – always the very picture of serenity and composure, and someone she hoped she could someday be herself. The brave, fearless and cheerful Kit Fisto, her earliest mentor Plo Koon … all of them gone, all of them sorely missed. Ahsoka teared up again to recall them all. And Serra had been a fellow Padawan that Ahsoka had a friendly rivalry with – they loved to train together at times and they both used dual green-bladed sabres. At times, they would share a cup of tea or a snack together – and had a friendly wager on who would be the first to face the trials. Of course, when Ahsoka had been cleared of the Jedi Temple bombing accusations, Masters Yoda and Windu had declared her as already having passed the trial and were ready to confer upon her full status and privileges as a Jedi Knight … it should have been her happiest day but of course it was quite the opposite.

So how could Serra have survived and then turned into _this,_ Ahsoka wondered in horror. But then she recalled that the Inquisitors were Force wielders that in many cases had been former Jedi. She'd often wondered what became of her other former friend and rival, Barriss Offee … but the bottom line here was they had been turned because something made them turn and the lure of the Dark Side was strong, especially after Order 66. How many had told themselves that Emperor Palpatine – who Ahsoka remembered best as the kindly, soft-spoken Chancellor – was doing a great service to the galaxy by uniting it as an Empire and restoring order? After all, the last decades of the Republic were fraught with much crime and chaos and the populations cried out for some form of sanity. When despicable men like Cad Bane and Boba Fett were free to ply their trade as bounty hunters for the likes of the Hutt clan and other slimy syndicates of sordid doings, who really was safe? So maybe a former Jedi might grow a bit disillusioned … _I just wish I could have talked to her first_ , Ahsoka wistfully thought.

She then gathered up some dried branches and other debris into a pile and laid Serra's body down across it. Before igniting it with one of her white-bladed sabres, Ahsoka eulogized her deceased former friend. "Serra, we were a pair of gals that were so alike it was scary … stubborn to a fault, but equally sure that we were doing it right. We served our masters with pride and never gave up. We won many battles and had some good times. I will always remember you, friend." As the pyre flame climbed into the Malachorian night, Ahsoka looked up with determination. _I will carry on … however I must._

As Ahsoka started to search for the spacecraft, she also came upon the Sister's emblematic circular lightsabre contraption – which could quickly ignite a double blade but also could be used for short flights due to its helicopter-like design. Though it was clearly a darksider's weapon of supposed evil, it might be of some use down the road. She clipped it to her belt along with her trusty white blades. Soon enough, she located the v1 TIE, and it was no worse for wear as she opened the cockpit and boarded the ship. A quick glance around saw the controls were easily managed, as it had the standard Imperial design. A light craft, it was very maneuverable and it had shields as well as a hyperdrive capability. "Perfect," she said aloud and chuckled. "Now just where are we headed?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

2018-June

When I first set out to write this story, I was aiming at the legions of fans that Ahsoka has all over the world. I kind of expected everyone to know about her the way I and so many others do, but I realize there are many now who are reading the story that are not as well-versed about her history. For those folks, and really for anyone that wants to review, I offer the following to provide some background.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was born around 36 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin) on the planet Shili, the home world of the Togruta species of sentient beings. Togruta are traditionally a hunter-gatherer society and they are quite in touch with their surroundings and as a result, many of them are sensitive to the Force. Some over the years were quite proficient and there Jedi Masters and Sith Lords in their history. Ahsoka was discovered at age 3 by the Jedi Master Plo Koon, who ended up taking her to Coruscant, where she was raised at the Temple. As her skills progressed, she grew more and more skilled, and by age 14 she was given the chance to be a Jedi Padawan and was assigned to Knight Anakin Skywalker.

At first, Ahsoka and Anakin had some difficulty relating to each other and often had arguments, but Skywalker came to respect her and eventually became quite fond of her. Ahsoka's ability with the Force continued to grow and grow and she became a renowned warrior during the Clone Wars. There were many exciting story arcs to be found and some of the best included:

 **Jedi Crash** (season 1, episode 15) where Anakin was gravely injured and she had to take charge – when she was still only 14.

Later that year, Ahsoka learned a valuable lesson in the Ryloth story arc (episodes 20-21-22), where she was given a chance at redemption after earlier leading her clone force into a massacre where they all perished.

In **Weapons Factory** (season 2, episode 7), she and Anakin went to Geonosis to destroy a droid factory, and she ended being trapped underground with Barriss Offee. Anakin never gave up on his Padawan, who eventually was able to escape and get to safety. This episode helped to deepen the bond between them.

The episode **Lethal Trackdown** (season 2, episode 23) saw Ahsoka work with Plo Koon to pursue the young Boba Fett and his allies, with Ahsoka besting bounty hunter Aurra Sing and showing her impressive array of talents, while still rather young (age 15).

In **Sphere of Influence** (season 3, episode 4), Ahsoka helps Riyo Chuchi of Pantora fight back against the tyrannical Chi Cho. Riyo and Ahsoka became good friends after this adventure. Later that season (episodes 15-16-17) she and Anakin went to the mysterious world of Mortis, where Ahsoka appears to die but is saved by the Daughter. In **Padawan Lost** (episodes 21,22), she was pursued by Trandoshan hunters on Felucia and teamed up with the Wookiee Chewbacca to fight back and defeat them.

In season 4 (episodes 11-12-13) Ahsoka and Anakin infiltrate the Zygerrian slave trade and help free her fellow Togruta, and in season 5 (episodes 1-2-3-4) Ahsoka took the lead and helped the people of Onderon fight off the Separatists and their puppet king. It was during this time that she and Saw Gerrera first became allies. Finally, in season 5, Ahsoka faced her greatest test as she was wrongly accused of bombing the Jedi Temple and placed on trial for her life (episodes 17-18-19-20). Although she was finally acquitted, mostly due to the efforts of Anakin (the only one who believed she was innocent), she decided to leave the Jedi Order, even though she was due to be promoted to Knighthood.

During her time away from the Order, the Galaxy fell under the domination of Emperor Palpatine and Anakin turned to the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. As one of the few surviving ex-Jedi, Ahsoka went into hiding on the Outer Rim world of Thabeska, where she was employed by the Fardi smuggling organization. She also took an interest in the Fardi's 4-year-old daughter Hedala, who she discovered was Force-sensitive.

Things became too dangerous for her to remain on Thabeska, so Ahsoka went into hiding once more on the agricultural moon of Raada, where she aided the local farmers and worked as a mechanic, hiding her Force ability and her true identity. But when the Empire came calling, she helped lead the farmers of Raada in a successful revolt. Ahsoka was then discovered by Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa, who was secretly organizing a rebellion against the Empire. Ahsoka agreed to help with transmission of intelligence among the fledgling band of rebels and took on the code name Fulcrum.

It was during this time that she met and befriended Hera Syndulla and the crew of the _Ghost_ , whom she aided in their efforts as part of the rebellion. She and Kanan Jarrus discovered an old Jedi Temple on the Outer Rim world of Lothal and they made contact with former Jedi Grand Master Yoda, who was in hiding on the world of Dagobah. Ahsoka received a transmission and came under the scrutiny of Darth Vader, whom she later started to realize might be her old master Anakin Skywalker.

Eventually, the Inquisitors tracked she and Kanan, along with young Jedi in training Ezra Bridger, to the planet Malachor, where they sought information from an old Sith Temple that Yoda told them of. They first met the former Sith, Maul, who helped them defeat and kill the three Inquisitors and then Vader arrived. To protect Ezra and Kanan (who had been blinded by Maul), Ahsoka faced Vader alone and battles against him, causing damage to his mask and thereby confirming that he was indeed Anakin. The battle started to turn against her, but then the Sith Temple started to collapse due to Ezra having removed a holocron. Vader and Ahsoka both escaped the Temple, and though Vader was seemingly injured, he fled Malachor and left Ahsoka in the wreckage of the Temple, where this story then begins.

Ahsoka Tano is now thought to be dead or at least unaccounted for as the story begins (around 2 BBY) but she not only survives, she goes on to great adventures as you will discover in the thrilling tales ahead. ENJOY!

* * *

 **FURTHER NOTES**

To learn more of what Ahsoka Tano was doing prior to the timeframe of this story, see **Shaak and Maris – A Star Wars Story** by this same author.

I am now in the process of reformatting the story scenes with subheadings, showing the time and place which they occur in, to make it easier for the reader to follow.


	2. Meet the Je'har

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 2: Meet the Je'har**

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Je'har**

* * *

 ** _Malachor, Chorlian Sector, NE Outer Rim, 2 BBY 0 months, 2 days_**

As she fired up the twin ion engines of the v1 fighter, Ahsoka Tano decided to give the ship a quick workout. She zoomed into the air, then put it through some basic rolls and dives. _It handles well,_ she thought, while wondering what kind of usage Serra had put it through. _She was a capable pilot, but I am superior, as Anakin trained me well. This craft would meet with his approval, I am certain._ After inspecting the engines and other details, she concluded its maintenance had been well kept up. _Thanks again, Serra … I shall make good use of your "gift" to me._

After deciding she'd seen enough, she checked the fuel gauge and saw there was enough to afford some close-in voyages within the nearby sectors. A quick check of the atlas yielded some interesting possible destinations. The first of these was the planet Vaynai, a watery world known for being a resort spot for those with credits to burn. Then there was Almania, not a terribly hospitable place climate-wise but still much better than Malachor – plus it was already known to Ahsoka as a redoubt for Rebel activity and sympathy. She had discussed it in the past when reviewing strategies with Hera Syndulla, the Twi'lek captain of the _Ghost_ , who had become a trusted friend and ally.

Almania was governed by a clannish group called the Je'har and they were (quietly) hostile to the Empire – or so it seemed – nothing in the Imperial handbook on board the TIE v1 hinted at it. Ahsoka decided to reach out to Hera via her secure channel as the Rebel agent "Fulcrum" and discuss her situation:

"This is Fulcrum, contacting _Ghost_ … do you copy?"

" _Ghost_ here, is it really you, my friend?"

"Absolutely."

"The others will be so happy to know you are still with us …"

"I'm sure they would, but I would prefer you keep this info classified – for now."

"Any problems?"

"A few. I'm not going to go into detail, besides, I'm sure Ezra has filled you in."

"That he has. So what can I do for you, Ahsoka?"

"I'm in need of some advice at this point. I'm considering paying a visit to Almania. Have you an update on their situation?"

"As a matter of fact I do … they are in need of some expertise right now and we are somewhat stretched at this point. Would you like me to arrange a meeting for you?"

"That would be most helpful, my friend."

"How about I contact them and return back to you within the hour?"

"Roger that … I will await. Fulcrum out."

* * *

 _ **Almania, Mortex Sector, NE Outer Rim, 2 BBY 0 months, 2 days, 11 hours**_

About 30 minutes later, Hera had transmitted a message to the v1 – which Ahsoka had rechristened _Shili Avenger_ (after her home world) – that provided a contact and a clearance credential once she had reached Almania. The message indicated they would be awaiting her arrival. Ahsoka transmitted her confirmation and thanks back to the _Ghost._

The trip to Almania would be short – about 45 standard minutes via hyperspace – but long enough for Ahsoka to engage in some meaningful meditation on the journey. She punched in the coordinates, engaged the hyperdrive and then settled back for some needed rest. As a Togruta, Ahsoka was always able to get useful rest in short periods of time. The species originally survived by foraging on their home world, Shili, with its tall grasses and abundant supply of game. But of course, hunters had to grab their sleep while they could and thus the "Shili nap" had evolved as a way to do this. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka had made extensive use of this tactic while traveling – it kept her fresh and alert.

Soon enough, the ship emerged from hyperspace and the disc of Almania appeared in the forward viewport. The planet seemed gray and forbidding but the sensors indicated abundant life-forms and activity. Ahsoka engaged the com and transmitted to the planet.

"Tirana spaceport, this is _Shili Avenger_ , requesting a landing clearance, over …"

Tirana Control replied fairly quickly: "Greetings, _Shili Avenger,_ please transmit your credentials."

"Roger …"

As she complied, the response was swift:

"We copy you down, Avenger. Welcome to Almania!"

"Many thanks, Avenger out."

She wasted no time in making the landing and following the directions provided to her from Tirana. As she came in, she could see the spaceport was a tidy and efficient-looking place. As the v1 touched down, a greeting party was assembled to meet her. When they saw the ship they were surprised to see that it was an Imperial TIE vessel, but once she had debarked, they were reassured. The leader of the group, a man of about 1.8 metres in height, tan complexion and roughly middle age, stepped forward and bowed to her, which she politely returned.

"Greetings, Commander Tano, I am Shaw Millsap, administrator of this facility."

"It is my pleasure."

"These folks are my team and we are honored to accommodate you and hope your stay here on our humble world will be pleasant and fruitful for you."

"It's an impressive facility – you should be commended on your organization."

"We appreciate that, madam. I have orders to see that you are settled in so that you can prepare for your meeting with your contact – General Ordo, is that correct?"

"Yes it is …"

"Very well, then. We will attend to your ship for you. Are there any requests?"

"Yes, I'd like to refuel …"

"We will take care of that. This way, Commander, if you please …"

There were smiles all around as the members of the greeting party each bowed to her. _This is going well so far,_ she thought. For the most part, the inhabitants of Almania seemed to be humanoid in form. Everything seemed in order, but her senses could detect a slight unease. Ahsoka kept an open mind as they directed her to her accommodations. Before leaving, she sealed the _Shili Avenger_ and gave it a farewell nod.

As they arrived via speeder bus to the destination, she was then led to a well-appointed suite in what seemed like some type of hotel. Shaw Millsap was as helpful as could be, as he clearly understood the importance to his world of her presence. Respectfully, he asked no questions of her other than anything he might do to make her feel at home. She pleasantly thanked him and closed her door and decided to get some more rest. The atmosphere of Almania seemed compatible enough and the climate was better than she had been led to believe. _It must be summer here,_ she thought. She crashed on the bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, 2 BBY 0 months, 2 days, 18 hours**_

A few hours later, Ahsoka awakened to a pleasant melody on her in-room com. As she answered it, she was greeted by a soft female voice:

"Good evening, Commander Tano, this is Frehya Lumoxa. I have been assigned as your personal assistant for your visit here on Almania."

"Thank you so much. I am enjoying it here so far."

"That's good to hear. If it pleases you, I'd like to be up to your suite shortly so I may review your activities planned for the evening."

"That will be fine."

Five minutes or so passed and there was a gentle chime at the door. Ahsoka motioned with the Force from across the room to open it. Frehya Lumoxa, a woman of about 50 years of age, with shoulder-length brown hair, soft brown eyes, light brown complexion, and a slim figure, elegantly dressed, entered the room. She immediately curtsied to Ahsoka, who was becoming somewhat embarrassed at all of the obsequious treatment she was receiving from the Almanians.

"Commander Tano, it is my distinct pleasure to meet you."

"As it is mine. May I assume you will be taking me to see General Ordo?"

"That is correct, madam. Might I also be of assistance in providing you some wardrobe for your visit? I would imagine the lady is much in need of something to change into. From the looks of things, you've had a busy time."

At this point, Ahsoka realized she was still in her battle gear, and suddenly felt quite embarrassed – but she was usually good at concealing it. Her lekku became a slight bit bluer in color.

"Your assumptions are correct … what might you have in my size?"

"I think you will find the selections most adequate."

Frehya then pressed a button on her personal com and shortly afterward, another female was wheeling in a rack of garments for Ahsoka to look over.

Ahsoka laughed, somewhat nervously: "I don't know what to say … but thanks!"

"I will give you a few minutes. Then we can bring you up to speed."

The servant wheeled the rack into the bedroom, then left Ahsoka to her privacy. As she stripped down, she decided to put the Sister's circular sabre device under the bed and then stashed one of her white blades under a pillow. She then picked out a dark blue gown and some suitable shoes, and a lovely necklace of some gems she was unfamiliar with – she assumed they were of local manufacture – then went into the bathroom and freshened up as best she could. She was more than grateful for the chance to make a proper appearance and impression as she had the feeling that the man she would be meeting was a person of high importance on this world of Almania. Before re-emerging from the bedroom, Ahsoka strapped on her remaining white sabre – discreetly under her gown around one leg.

Frehya smiled graciously: "The lady appears ready – a beautiful choice, I must say …"

Ahsoka was somewhat taken aback by the compliment, and replied hurriedly. "I try … so tell me about this place, I've never been here before."

"Well, you see our planet is a not a wealthy world but we do believe in hospitality here. You are currently in one of our major cities. Tirana has about a half-million inhabitants, mostly human, but there are a number of off-worlders."

"Any Togruta?"

"I'm afraid not. Your people have not found their way here very often. Those that do are usually just passing through."

"What can you tell me about the general?"

"He is usually a very busy man, but when he heard that you would be paying us a visit, he immediately wanted to slot you into his schedule. You see, Commander, we have some important priorities at this time that you would be most useful in helping us to address …"

"I'm following you …"

"Particularly pressing is the need for upgrading our planetary defense system – and our tactical strike forces."

"I see."

"So, if you please, we have organized a suitable welcome in our main ballroom. There are many here who desire to meet you."

"Lead the way."

As they left the room, Ahsoka quietly Force-locked the entrance as Lumoxa gestured for her to have a seat on an anti-grav repulsor bench that was most comfortable and clearly reserved for honored guests. It was there to take her to the celebration. Ahsoka was genuinely impressed with the service and treatment she was receiving. She figured they must really need her for some as yet undetermined reason.

"I must say, Ms. Lumoxa, that this is a fine establishment. Most luxurious."

"I will be sure to pass your compliment to the management. They will be most pleased."

After a while, they arrived at the lift and then descended to the main floor, whereupon they then floated into the ballroom, to polite applause. As Lumoxa assisted her off the bench, a man in uniform stepped forward to meet her and bowed deeply. Ordo was a large man, about 55 years of age, dark-haired and fair-skinned. His uniform was decorated with a number of various medals and ribbons.

"Commander Tano – it is my supreme pleasure. I am General Shai'k Je'har Ordo, of the Almanian Self-defense Forces, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

"And this is Commodore Tri'ku Je'har of our naval command."

"Commander Tano ..." (he also bows)

The general continued: "The rest of these gentlemen and ladies represent the establishment of Almania and its military command."

"I am indeed honored."

"We humbly offer you the best of our cuisine and hospitality – as a gesture of our sincerity. Almania is a world in need at the current time."

"So I am told."

As the general was seated at the head of the center table, with the commodore at the other end, Ahsoka was invited to take a position on his direct right. They enjoyed a sumptuous feast and she was treated to seafood delicacies imported from the planet Vaynai. It was a grand time had by all and many of the officers present had related to her how beautiful the archipelago on Vaynai was. She started to wonder about the inter-relationship between the worlds of this sector of the Outer Rim Territories. A friendly question was asked about where she was just prior to coming to Almania and she mentioned Malachor. At that instant, the conversation at the table skipped a beat and eyes were looking her way. But the general laughed and said, "I hope they treated you well there." The others then echoed his laugh and the festivities continued.

After a couple of hours, the general and the commodore asked Ahsoka to join them in a private room off the ballroom. As she entered, Lumoxa had prepared a number of displays shown on the walls of the room, including a map of Almania, and star charts of the nearby sectors in the Outer Rim. Ordo was essentially the chief-of-staff for the planet's army and Je'har was in the same position for its navy. Ahsoka realized that they highly valued her presence and she was becoming quite intrigued. The evening went well for them as they succeeded in getting their guest to relax and enjoy the evening. Soon they were on a first-name basis with each other.

Ordo decided to get to the point:

"Ahsoka, the commodore and I are related, as we are of the Je'har family, Almania's pre-eminent clan. Our ancestors were among those who established a civilization here over a thousand years ago. Today we stand at a key moment in our world's history."

The commodore jumped in: "That is correct. Shai'k, we should also let her know how she can help us. Ahsoka, at the current time, our planet is not directly aligned with the Empire but we have a – shall we say – mutually beneficial relationship with them. The scuttlebutt coming from Coruscant is that we are not important enough in the galactic scheme for them to expend resources on us. So long as we mind our own affairs things will proceed smoothly."

Ahsoka took a breath, slowly, and responded: "I see … so I take it you have no representation in the Senate?"

Ordo's answer was quick: "None – nor have we ever requested it."

"It seems like a wise course."

Tri'ku Je'har then spoke. As the leading strategist on Almania, he was expected to lead the discussion. The General would get a word in edgewise at times.

"Ahsoka, please allow me to be blunt – we feel we are dangerously exposed, given the current situation. It would be in our interests to have someone of your level of expertise analyze and review our entire force structure, with an emphasis on readiness."

"I can help with that. In fact, it seems like a reasonable request, given the kindness you have shown me. But might I ask one thing?"

Ordo broke in: "Name it."

"Exactly how did you become aware of my abilities and level of knowledge?"

Tri'ku answered.

"Ahsoka, this may come as a surprise to you, but your name is legendary in some quarters. It was well known among military strategists that I studied with on Raxus that you and General Anakin Skywalker were among the very finest officers the Republic had to offer. Your bravery and dedication to your forces were especially noteworthy. And of course … we also are aware of your prior affiliation with the Jedi Order."

At that mention, Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat. She felt just a slight tinge of unease at this revelation.

"Commodore … er, Tri'ku, I am speechless … anything I did for the Republic … for … the Order … was strictly out of a sense of duty."

Tri'ku chuckled gently, wanting to put their guest at ease: "Of course. Ahsoka, we expect nothing less, as you are a prime example of a fine soldier in every sense of the word."

She rolled her eyes at that … all of this deference was starting to grate on her sensibilities. But she genuinely was growing to like the earnestness coming from the Je'har clan.

The General then summarized: "So, Ahsoka, tomorrow we would like to give you a tour of our facilities and provide you with briefing materials. Then we would also like to propose that you accompany some of our operatives on a short trip over to Vaynai."

Ahsoka was interested, as she had read about that planet briefly from the Imperial handbook and atlas she found on the TIE v1 she "borrowed."

"Is that right … ? What's happening on Vaynai?"

Ordo answered. "They are a world that in many ways is a sister to us, plus they have direct contacts and influence within the Corporate Sector. As you no doubt understand, the Corporations are always of great benefit to small, out of the way worlds such as ours."

Tri'ku added: "We think you would be of great value to us there. The sector has always maintained its independence from the Empire – and the Republic before it. Emperor Palpatine has little desire to expend any significant resources on subjugating it, besides, much of Imperial trade is coordinated for the Outer Rim from there."

"And what of Moff Tarkin?"

"He understands the lay of things. There is little incentive for him to rock the boat, as it were. Tarkin needs to demonstrate his ability to keep things on the Outer Rim running smoothly. The Corporate czars ensure that happens. Plus they have an air of respectability and can help Palpatine keep his promise to get the syndicates under control."

"Even the Hutts?"

The General laughed out loud at that: "Yes … even _them_."

Ahsoka also laughed heartily. "I just _had_ to ask …"

Tri'ku Je'har then spoke from the heart:

"Lady, we like working with you and we expect a fruitful partnership. Now, enough about what _we_ need. Surely you have some concerns and requests … yes?"

At this moment, Ahsoka felt things were going well enough that she could then start asking for things. After all, if she was such an honored guest, then she surely had a right to expect that? So she ventured accordingly:

"That's right … well … for starters, I would need a more established residence on Almania, plus a retinue of servants to keep the place in order while I am away, also a demand account – with a modest balance – that I could draw on as needed for expenses and entertaining. Next, I require another ship that would be suitably appointed for one of my new stature. Third, I will require a new identity so that I might travel this galaxy without arousing too much attention – former Jedi do not have it easy these days. I am now to be generally known as Doctor Ashli Tanner, a weapons expert and military strategist, with an academic background from the Imperial Academy and War College."

The Commodore didn't miss a beat:

"I think we can arrange that. But what of your current ship, the TIE v1? Ahsoka, I must tell you we were more than a bit startled to see you arrive on that vessel."

"I would like to keep it under wraps on this planet for the time being. I have a feeling I might be needing it someday. The ship has outstanding capabilities, plus there are a few modifications I would like to make, but I can take care of those in due time. As for my entrance to your world on it, I apologize for any concerns it might have caused."

"So noted. Whatever your reasons for using it, they do not concern us now. We're elated to have you on board with our team here."

As things began to wrap up, Ahsoka and the chiefs of staff exchanged further pleasantries and agreed to meet again in the morning. Frehya Lumoxa then accompanied her back to her suite, which she found exactly as she had left it. _Well, that was a most interesting evening,_ she thought. _I could get to like it here._ But at the same time, there soon emerged other concerns … what about Vader? Maul? The crew of the _Ghost?_ Her new responsibilities might well cause her to expose herself in ways she had not yet understood. At least she would have the resources she would need to carry out her new role – and a chance to make some potentially valuable contacts.

And overhanging all of these was her desire to continue to aid the Rebellion. It was just going to have to fit in with everything else …


	3. Getting It Right

**Chapter 3: Getting It Right**

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Chorlian Sector, NE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 9 months, 28 days, 19 hours**_

Two months passed. During the interval, Ahsoka Tano (as "Ashli Tanner") had become something of a fixture on the cocktail circuit of Vaynai's swanky clubs and eateries. Aided in part by an open checkbook (courtesy of the expense account provided to her by the military and political leadership of the planet Almania), she built a favorable reputation among the company representatives of various defense contractors headquartered in the Corporate Sector of the galaxy. Appearing as a typical business executive, clad in "serious" suits, "sensible" shoes, and wearing thick eyeglasses over her bright blue eyes, she seemed anything but the former Jedi butt kicker from the Clone Wars days, or even the more serious operative for the Rebel Alliance. No, Doctor Tanner was all about having a good time and getting some serious business done while she reveled.

Along the way, she cultivated some contacts among the corporate bigwigs, who were impressed with her portfolio of clients (or her apparent portfolio – at the current time, the Je'har leaders of Almania being the principal ones) her keen intellect and wealth of weapons system knowledge, and, foremost, the amount of business she was bringing them. Defense contractors were usually only interested in what they could upsell their clients – but she was no pushover, having carefully analyzed Almania's chief military needs. At that time, she had mostly negotiated some contracts for light strike craft (some Y-wing prototypes) and beefed-up ground defenses. But she had more complex designs in mind … this night was seemingly another meet-and-greet at an elegant club, but as she waited at the bar, accompanied by her assistant Frehya Lumoxa, a couple of young female humans approached … one of them, a dark-skinned gal of no more than 25 years of age, hailed Ahsoka:

"Good evening – Doctor Tanner, I presume?" She laughed.

"Why yes, it is … to whom do I have the pleasure?"

"I'm Sana Starros and this is my pal Chelli … we hear you are looking for some consultants on a defense project, am I right?"

"Perhaps … that would depend on your qualifications."

"Chelli is quite well versed on the subject … she has an education – as do I – from a leading core-world university, and we have Imperial pedigrees."

At this, Ahsoka was a little irritated at the presumption of the younger women, and their seeming lack of experience. She snipped at them: "Is that right? And does your friend talk, too?"

Chelli responded in a similar tone: "You bet, honey … and you'd best listen to us, huh?"

Sana attempted to smooth things over. "Dr. Tanner, we would like to take just a little of your valuable time … if you might hear our proposal?"

Frehya interjected, while busily taking notes. "My boss has little time for frivolities, ladies … so … "

Chelli quickly cut her off: "Yes, Dr. Tanner, you may not believe it, but I am also a doctor. I understand quite a bit about planetary defense and integrated force vectors applied to the perimeters. You are looking for that kind of capability, no?"

Ahsoka paused for a second. "I might be … let's find a better place to discuss this?"

Sana responded. "Lead the way, madam."

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, 1 BBY 9 months, 27 days**_

Meanwhile, back on the planet Almania, Commodore Tri'ku Je'har was reviewing some plans with his exec, Lieutenant Jaf'ra A'jizz. They are discussing Ahsoka's proposal for installing some type of perimeter defense setup around their planet, among other topics.

"So, Jafra, what do you think of Dr. Tanner's ideas?"

"Sounds expensive – a lot of ray shielding in orbital space. If an Imperial Star Destroyer got close we might give them a bloody nose, but they'd quickly recover."

"I don't think we would take that approach with the Empire. I'm more interested in putting the squeeze on pirates or some of these annoying junior syndicates who are looking to make their name by slagging over a small world like us."

"Well then, it could be quite effective, but still … we've already spent a fair amount procuring those fighter ships and we don't yet know how much those ion cannon she wants to install on the ground will set us back. Are you sure this stuff will pay for itself?"

"I've already explained everything to the President … he seems on board with it. If we ever hope to be in any kind of alliance, he wants to demonstrate we can hold up our end. Another 2 million credits should be doable."

"From my talks with Tanner, I think she's got another plan in mind. She seems to favor using droids where possible. Apparently one of her new friends in the Sector put her onto it."

"Let's keep an open mind. She seems to know what she's doing … We'll see her in two rotations."

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, 1 BBY 9 months, 28 days, 20 hours**_

Ahsoka and her prospective partners settled into a private room elsewhere in the club. Chelli Lona Aphra, a striking black-haired, light-skinned young woman of no more than 20 years, had captured Ahsoka's attention as she rattled off various facts, while Frehya ordered some rounds of tasty seafood hors d'oeuvres, while the ale continued to flow. Sana was content to let her friend do most of the talking and as they seemed to have arrived at some sort of agreement, Chelli asked a more personal question:

"So Ashli, how long have you been doing this biz?"

"For a few years … I have a military background."

"Really … how so?"

"It goes back to the Clone Wars."

"Wow, that was when I was just a little girl … you must have some great stories …"

Ahsoka smiled. "Some other time …"

"So you will be taking us back with you to Almania, then?"

"We'll be leaving in a couple of days … I have your contact info. Goodnight, ladies …!"

Ahsoka then motioned for Frehya to accompany her back to a luxury hotel they were staying at on the beach. As they entered their suite, Ahsoka turned to her new friend, and asked:

"Now what was that particular matter of importance you wanted to share with me?"

"As we've become friends, Ahsoka, I feel like it's time that you knew something more personal about me."

"Go on …"

Frehya exhaled slowly, then folded her hands carefully.

"I'm not sure how to say this … it's just that this is not the kind of subject one can easily bring up, but I think you, more than most, will understand. Ahsoka, I am a Force-sensitive person. Nothing like you, of course, but I've known this for a long time …"

Ahsoka was a little bit startled. "Are you quite sure?"

Frehya proceeded to go over her history with the former Jedi. As she explained, she demonstrated her ability by levitating some small objects in the room. Ahsoka was suitably impressed, but then cautioned her assistant.

"Well, I am indeed impressed … but I must tell you, it is quite dangerous to be showing off these talents to just anyone."

"I well understand, my lady … but as we've become friends, I really was dying to let you know. It was always my dream to have a chance to do something with this ability. To serve under such a great warrior as you is a supreme honor. Can you train me?"

"I suppose I might … but I don't want to expose you to anything unwelcome. You must promise to keep this subject strictly confidential." She then let out a laugh. "But … I must say I never dreamed of having an apprentice who was this much older than I."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Perhaps you can join me for my workout in the morning and then we could come back upstairs for some more personalized training?"

Frehya nodded to her with a smile: "That would be wonderful …"

"Fine … then I believe I will retire for the evening. Those girls we met with are hardcore drinkers …" She laughed again. "I could easily see our session devolving into girlish silliness …"

After Frehya left her room, Ahsoka then decided to contact an old friend, using the secret Holo-Net channel: Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Organa had been instrumental in bringing Ahsoka into the Rebel Alliance years ago after her successful conclusion of the events on Raada, and then her skirmishes with Black Sun and other nefarious groups had brought her to his attention. They had worked together to create the "Fulcrum" intel network for communicating among various Rebel assets, including her friend Hera Syndulla. Tonight, Ahsoka is looking for some answers, in particular, what exactly happened on the first Empire Day and with Order 66. Bail had alluded to it in past meetings with her, but had never explained it in detail. Now she needed to start making sense of things. Fortunately, the attempt to reach him is successful:

"Good evening to you, Fulcrum … it's been too long. How is everything going, Ahsoka?"

"I've been through a lot lately. We have some catching up to do, my friend."

"That we do. I've missed you. How is Hera … and Kanan?"

"There've been some mishaps. But I wanted to chat about some history, if you don't mind …"

"Not a problem … but I think we had better meet in person. May I interest you in a trip to Alderaan?"

Ahsoka reflected fondly: "That _would_ be nice. I'd also like to bring my new assistant along. I think you'll like her. How about I get back with you in two days and we can firm things up? I have a new ship so the trip should be pleasant enough."

"I'm looking forward to it, old friend."

"Fulcrum out."

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, 1 BBY 9 months, 27 days, 10 hours**_

The next morning, Ahsoka and Frehya got in a workout in the hotel spa, one that featured much stretching and some light weights. Then they returned to their suite and Ahsoka began to instruct her new apprentice in some basic fighting techniques. Frehya put up some resistance as she pivoted, spun and moved quickly, but Ahsoka was a step ahead as she countered and locked up her apprentice in a reverse chicken-wing hold. As they continued to spar, Ahsoka told her:

"You've got some good basic ability. With a few sessions, I can get you into Jedi shape …" she laughed.

"Thank you, my lady. I hope to measure up."

"I think you just might … Now let's explore the Force together."

With that, Ahsoka and Frehya sat cross-legged on the hotel room floor opposite each other. The ex-Jedi then reached across to her apprentice using the Force as they meditated together. Within seconds, each of them had risen about a half meter off the floor as they concentrated on each other. The exercise continued for a minute or so and then they came together. Ahsoka then sat behind Frehya and placed a hand on her shoulder. She then quietly instructed Frehya to reach out and concentrate.

"Now see if you can picture our friends from last night – Miss Aphra and Miss Starros – do you sense them?"

"Yes … I think they are not far away … but I don't see where just yet."

"That's fine … at this point, I just want you to use your abilities. The Force is connected to all living entities. We only have to learn to distinguish each one independently. Such techniques will make you more aware of your own place within the universe."

The two of them continued with the exercise awhile longer, when just as they were finishing, their door chime went off. Frehya rose and stepped toward the door, but Ahsoka raised a hand to stop her.

"Reach out, now, Frehya, and tell me who it is."

"Oh! It's Miss Aphra – I can almost picture her face. I guess she's hard to forget."

"Very good, you've got excellent recall skills."

"I wonder what she wants …"

Ahsoka raised a hand to her forehead. "I believe it's another proposal. She's really quite persistent. Invite her in."

Frehya went over to the door as Ahsoka opened it with a short motion of her hand, and she saw Chelli standing there, somewhat surprised, as Ahsoka greeted her from across the room and chuckled.

"Good morning, Miss Aphra … did you sleep well?"

"Huh? Aphra stopped for a second, then recovered. "Ah, yes … please call me Chelli. Ashli, I've been considering some of what we talked about last night …"

"Why don't we meet you in about 30 minutes downstairs?"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Ahsoka and Chelli continued to talk over various weapon systems and Chelli's intricate knowledge started to make a strong impression. Ahsoka started to consider making her more of a partner, while believing she could be useful in negotiating with the Corporate Sector reps and execs.

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, 1 BBY 9 months, 26 days, 8 hours**_

The next day, they made plans to go to Almania in Ahsoka's new ship – which she has dubbed _Corvala Dawn_ , after her home world's capital city. The ship was elegant and sleek, with pleasing lines. Well concealed were the defensive and offensive capabilities, such as ion cannon turrets and lasers. The ship had been delivered to Ahsoka about one month prior, and since then, she had been working carefully to customize it as she wanted. Inside, there were a number of small staterooms and a conference area, with a wing for formal dining. Ahsoka also purchased a basic astromech droid with a speech modulator that could be used when she wanted his thoughts to be understood by her guests onboard as necessary. The ship also had an advanced hyperdrive that would cut the time needed on voyages by 50%, meaning the hop between Vaynai and Almania was now only about 20 minutes. The ship's computers had been pre-loaded with various clearance codes needed to gain landing clearances at most major worlds and destinations, some of this information being augmented by Ahsoka's own programming.

Thus far, Ahsoka's Je'har clients had delivered on all the promises and requests they had granted her. The new residence on Almania – a spacious mansion with several rooms – was up to her expectations and she had moved to install additional features to enable protection and detection capabilities that would expand her natural Force abilities. She felt certain that no one would be able to take her by surprise. Now it was time to put her plan for Almania's defense into motion. With Chelli Lona Aphra, she now had a useful ally that would help her to do this quicker than she had originally planned.

While doing this, Ahsoka then made plans for her upcoming voyage to Alderaan. She felt certain that she would soon learn some crucial information.


	4. Making the Grade

**Chapter 4: Making the Grade**

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, 1 BBY 9 months, 25 days, 8 hours**_

It was the next day on Vaynai. A typically beautiful tropical morning again … ( _when does it ever rain here?_ Ahsoka thought to herself) and the spaceport attendants were preparing for the departure of the _Corvala Dawn._ Ahsoka, Frehya, Chelli and Sana all boarded the ship and took their seats in the comfortable leather-upholstered lounge area, as their luggage had already been loaded in the cargo bay in the aft section of the ship. Ahsoka's new astromech, a newer R8-ND model she dubbed "Randy" greeted the passengers in Galactic Basic with the speech modulator enhancement that "his" owner had installed. Ahsoka gave him some quick instructions:

"Randy, we are going to Almania, at Tirana Spaceport. They are expecting us in about 25 minutes."

"Very good, Doctor Tanner. We are go for departure."

She then turned to her fellow passengers:

"I trust you find the accommodations adequate?"

Chelli spoke excitedly: "Excellent … very nice."

Sana concurred: "Absolutely. It's really good to be working with such a class operation."

Frehya then asked: "Have either of you ladies visited Almania before?"

Both shook their heads, as Frehya offered: "Well, we hope that you appreciate the comforts of our modest little world."

Ahsoka then addressed them:

"Upon landing, we will proceed to my residence, and there will be a couple of hours to get ready for our late afternoon meeting. Chelli, do you have all the presentation materials that we spoke about?"

"As agreed, Doctor."

"Very good. Let's sit back and enjoy the flight. Would anyone care for a beverage?" Ahsoka laughed again.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, 1 BBY 9 months, 25 days, 9 hours**_

The flight over to Almania was routine and soon they landed at Tirana. R8-ND piloted the ship and then attended to getting the passengers' bags taken care of. He then led the four of them off the ship and they were then greeted by a speeder taxi that whisked them to the Tanner estate. The astromech remained with the ship, ready to process any directives that might come from Ahsoka.

As they arrived at her estate, Chelli and Sana were suitably impressed by the elegant architecture and carefully manicured grounds. The interior was equally gracious, with a sleek, modern design and a white and gray overall color scheme. Ahsoka showed them to a guest bedroom, where their luggage had already been delivered. "You two can have some time to rest and prepare. Frehya and I will be in the den area."

Ahsoka and Frehya then spoke privately. Ahsoka told her the expectations for the upcoming meeting and then briefed her servants on what would take place. They signaled their understanding and quickly started getting everything in order. Frehya then asked (somewhat excitedly) about the planned trip to Alderaan.

"Ah, yes – I know you are looking forward to that – as am I. I'm going to attend to some important personal business on this voyage. It will be a long flight – about 20 hours – so it leaves us some time to get more training in. I don't supposed you've ever handled a lightsabre?"

"I have not – are you thinking of teaching me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am … I am suitably impressed with you in many ways, Ms. Lumoxa."

"Thank you, my lady. Would I become a Padawan or something like that?"

"That's more of a formal title, which doesn't mean what it once did, I'm afraid. But in terms of you being a "learner", that's exactly what you are in my view. Your attitude is very refreshing."

"It is my honor to serve under you in any capacity you think appropriate, my lady. I hope to continue to gain your trust."

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, 1 BBY 9 months, 25 days, 13 hours**_

Three hours later, the guests began arriving, including both General Ordo and Commodore Je'har, whom Ahsoka had first met on her first night on Almania. They were enthusiastic in their support of her and saw her plans as a way to further their standing in the planetary government – which, of course, was dominated by Je'har family members and trusted associates. Almania was not strictly an authoritarian regime but the overall efficiency that it seemed to operate under certainly gave that impression to off-worlders. Everyone gathered in Ahsoka's large formal dining area and was treated to a generous amount of local cuisine, with of course, plenty of imported Vaynaian delicacies. Most citizens of Almania could only afford to visit Vaynai once or twice in a lifetime, so it had something of an exotic reputation. Local holo-vid programming often featured it and it was a typical subject for serial dramas and crime-stopper flavored shows.

After the dining table was cleared, the dignitaries moved to the conference room, where Ahsoka's servants brought them after-dinner drinks and some mild derivatives of a stimulating Vaynaian intoxicant known locally as "slick," which always tended to relax guests and facilitate good working relations. This night's company included two leading members of the Almanian legislature, specifically the committee chairmen for armed-services and the planetary budget. They seemed at cross-purposes during the discussion over the new defense perimeter. Chelli was most aggressive in backing Ahsoka's plans, and continued to stress how important it was that Almania have a strong planetary defense.

Chelli argued: "You say you are concerned over the high price tag on our proposals, but you aren't taking into account how the Empire will look upon a world that cannot manage its external issues. If you are attacked by pirates or someone like the Black Sun group you will have some explaining to do …"

General Shaik'h Ordo nodded in agreement. "Exactly, Dr. Aphra. The President understands this as well and he expects some support in the legislature on this matter."

The Armed-services Committee chairman then inquired on the timetable needed to fully implement the system. Ahsoka responded that much of it depended on how aggressive a schedule they were willing to pursue.

Ahsoka then spoke: "Mr. Chairman, if I might suggest … the resources you are willing to commit to this will determine its success or failure. From what I can tell, Almania has a clean reputation on Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine should not have to have this place brought under his more direct scrutiny."

Commodore Tri'ku Je'har added his agreement: "I can't see any reason why we would welcome that, either."

Then the Budget Committee Chairman conceded their points. "All right, I can read your smoke signals … we will have to vote on it later this week. I will try to line up support."

The rest of the meeting proceeded smoothly. Chelli's slide presentation was well received and she also had some video demos of how the systems were expected to function, specifically, the orbiting planetary defense perimeter that consisted of thousands of droid satellites that were self-servicing and drew their energy supply from the planet's star. The system could immediately deploy defensive lasers of varying intensity and was in continuous geo-synchronous orbit that served to cover the entire planet. Such a system would provide Almania with a better defense than many more prosperous worlds. To some outsiders, it might seem a bit extravagant, but Almania's leadership had definite goals in mind, and even Ahsoka was not completely aware of what those might be. Of course, both Chelli and Sana were most concerned over the types of consulting fees the stood to earn by working on this system for the Almanians, and the military brass were more than happy to have some "new toys" to play with. Several toasts were made and the "slick"-fueled evening was a roaring success overall.

As the guests filed out of her residence and were whisked away by speeder limousines, Commodore Je'har stayed behind, wishing a private audience with Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, if I may say so … you seem to be on top of things. Bringing you aboard was about the best move we've made here in a long time. Your consultants are well prepared and quite impressive, especially Miss Aphra."

Ahsoka blushed a little. "I really appreciate that, sir …"

The commodore was starting to realize that he was more than a little attracted to her romantically. Such a strong female presence was arousing to many but not everyone was equipped to handle it. The two of them strolled into the rear garden of the estate and their discussion grew more personal.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely beautiful?"

She blushed again. "Not very often, that's for sure."

"Well, I don't mean to be too forward, but I like spending time with you, Lady Ahsoka."

"And I like you as well, Tri'ku. But what are we going to do with that?"

He sighed slightly. "If only we were not so busy …"

"Yes, it's a pity …" Ahsoka gently echoed his sigh.

Ahsoka thought to herself and examined her feelings. Over the years since leaving the Jedi Order, she'd been so caught up with her duties, there had been very little time for her own feelings. That was likely still true. Yet she realized quite correctly that anything like a romantic relationship had not been part of her life – and she felt somehow cheated. The commodore was surely handsome – about 1.85 metres in height, with a dark complexion and cropped black hair, and an understated athletic build – but when was the last time she had even noticed things like that? These feelings would need to be filed away for the present, but she would undoubtedly find herself returning to them.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, 1 BBY 9 months, 24 days, 7 hours**_

The next morning, Chelli and Sana awoke to a relaxing breakfast with Ahsoka and Frehya. Agreements were reached on the next steps: Chelli and Sana would proceed to the Corporate Sector world of Issagra to negotiate with contractors that would create the droids for the perimeter system, with Chelli providing the specifications. They were also tasked with finalizing the ion cannon systems for the ground defense, and to look into possible purchase of additional Starfighter craft. They would then report back to Almania to review their progress with Ahsoka – about two weeks later.

Ahsoka and Frehya thus made their preparations for the journey to the Core world of Alderaan. Frehya, having never been to Alderaan before, was excited and noted, "I hear it's a beautiful place."

"That it is … I will always remember my first visit, during the Clone Wars."

"Very few from my world have had the chance – I'm very fortunate …"

R8-ND had already punched in the coordinates for their destination, and had pre-cleared their landing arrangements with the appropriate people on the planet, so the _Corvala Dawn_ was soon on its way. The two women got in a few hours of meditation and rest, and after a small meal, Ahsoka decided to get in some more training with her new apprentice. Using actual lightsabres for the session was a bit risky due to Frehya's lack of experience, but Ahsoka had already brought along some wooden replicas that had the same weight. These would be suitable for the basic thrust-and-parry maneuvers she wanted to practice with Frehya.

At first, the older woman was a little flummoxed by the mechanics of sword play, but her persistence showed and she was starting to get the hang of it. Then Ahsoka handed her one of her white sabres and showed her how it functioned. When Frehya first switched it on and heard the buzz and whoosh of the blade as it quickly emerged from the hilt, she oohed in response.

"Wow … that's amazing. What a feeling."

"Now, take a step or two back, and carefully swing it around. Use the same motions we did with the models."

"It seems so natural … your weapon is almost beautiful in the way it feels …"

"Yes, I have worked hard to make it that way … as any Jedi will tell you, it is very important to have an intimate relationship with one's blade."

Frehya took a few more practice swings, then switched the weapon off and handed it back to Ahsoka.

"What a rush … I'm looking forward to getting my own someday."

"That is a process and I will be happy to take you through it, but you have a lot more work in front of you. Becoming my apprentice will be a journey for you – but I believe you have what it takes."

"I will do my best to get there, my lady …" She then curtsied respectfully.

As the two of them settled separately into some reading, Ahsoka considered her new apprentice carefully. She thought about her own training and what it took for her to become a Padawan. She had eagerly thrown herself into the work, as she was only about ten years old and her natural competitiveness made her want to outdo all of the other younglings at the Temple. Of course, she'd had a natural rivalry with both Serra Keto and Barriss Offee – the latter of them being a bit older – yet that rivalry soon became a friendship. But then, something had gone quite wrong for both of those women and she eventually had to face them in serious combat. So it was not easy to train someone to be a proper Jedi. There were too many unforeseen consequences, but Ahsoka admired the older woman. It wasn't a small matter for someone of 50 years of age to take on such responsibility – and she seemed to welcome all challenges. _Truly remarkable_ , Ahsoka thought …

* * *

 _ **Alderaan, Galactic Core Region, 1 BBY 9 months, 23 days, 18 hours**_

Eventually, the _Corvala Dawn_ came out of hyperspace and the beautiful disk of Alderaan gleamed in the distance. Leading up to that, Ahsoka and Frehya had continued to work on basic fighting techniques and had some practice with long staffs (similar to those used in the Japanese discipline of _Kendo_ ) which taxed Frehya's endurance and she worked up quite a sweat. Nonetheless, the woman seemed truly happy and motivated, which pleased Ahsoka greatly. Before they landed, both women bathed and changed into more formal attire – basic dresses and heels, colorful but modest – for their reception with their host.

As the ship landed in Alderaan's capital, a party came to greet them at the platform. R8-ND saw to the protocols and soon the two women were being transported away to a tony part of town and as they landed, they were then greeted by Senator Bail Organa himself. He ushered them inside and, after exchanging warm hugs with Ahsoka, was introduced to Frehya.

"She's my new apprentice, Bail … I'm very impressed with her possibilities …"

"Ahsoka does me too much honor. I'm afraid I'm just a novice at this point."

Bail smiled, laughed and looked at Frehya: "She will train you well, I am sure of it … Now, I'm sure you both are worn out from such a long journey. I must confess I know very little about Almania."

Ahsoka gave her opinion: "It's actually a fairly nice place – kind of a well-kept secret, of sorts."

Bail laughed heartily. "Well, _I_ won't give it away, Ahsoka …"

Frehya added: "We are trying to make our mark in the galaxy, but we have so far to go."

"So you are from Almania?"

"That's right, lived there all my life. I must say, _this_ world is just _lovely_. So is this where you live, Senator?"

"Oh no … this is where the royal family of Alderaan accommodates our most honored guests."

More pleasantries are exchanged, as Senator Organa politely described life on Alderaan to Frehya. After the ladies settle into their spacious guest suite, they were then invited to the royal palace to meet Queen Breha and the Organas' adopted daughter, Crown Princess Leia.

Ahsoka stepped forward to her. "I think I remember you well, Leia, from when you were very young. How you've grown …"

"Thank you, Ahsoka. Father was always telling me about you when I was growing up. You're quite a hero to the rebellion … we are most grateful for all you've done."

"Ah yes … I seem to recall you working with Hera Syndulla's group recently on Lothal. You're quite brave, she told me."

"I just want to do what's right … the brave ones are people like you and those who suffer under the heel of the Empire. Hera is just a fantastic leader and such a warrior for the galaxy. We owe her a lot."

Ahsoka nodded to her on that and the two women continued talking together for a bit. Then the Queen called everyone together and openly thanked Ahsoka and Frehya for their work and formally extended her hospitality to them.

"Ladies, we would be most honored if you would consider Alderaan a second home. What you are doing is for the galaxy and we all recognize that with the greatest respect and gratitude. _Someday, we will be free again._ Free to breathe the sweet air of liberty and extend that to everyone in the galaxy!"

General applause followed that proclamation and everyone toasted the honored guests. All then sat down and partook of a sumptuous meal. Frehya whispered to Ahsoka that she had never even dreamed of this type of luxury. _I'm truly blessed_ , she thought.

* * *

 _ **Alderaan, House of Organa, 1 BBY 9 months, 23 days, 21 hours**_

After the meal, Bail and Ahsoka went off together to a private study overlooking the lights and views of Alderaan's exquisite capital city. He spoke first:

"OK, I'm sure you are happy to have all of that out of the way … what can I do for you, friend?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's talk about that day … when it all went so bad so quickly. What in the stars happened? I've never been able to fully understand it, though I have tried. I just know I'm not getting the full story."

"Well … I'm sure you're quite familiar with the dread "Order 66" …"

"Yes – I almost lost my life – but thanks to my dear friend, clone Captain Rex – I survived. I'd rather not go into detail."

"Quite understandable. Well, anyway, when that happened, our dear friends, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda worked with us to ensure that Padmé Amidala was able to give birth to her twin babies."

"Oh, I knew that she and Master Anakin were romantically involved, married, even … He tried to keep it quiet but we shared almost everything."

"Ah, but what you may not be aware of was how he fell from grace as a Jedi and even attacked his wife when she refused to join him. We think that attack was likely responsible for her death after the twins were born."

Ahsoka gasped in horror. "Oh, _no_ … I always admired her, she was such a great lady. And Anakin, he clearly worshipped her. I would see his eyes when he spoke her name, and the way he would light up whenever she came before us. I am truly saddened by this news …" Her bright blue eyes started to tear up, and her lekku were also becoming bright blue.

Bail sighed, then continued. "So her twins were born – a daughter and a son … and Obi-Wan, Yoda, and I made a joint decision. Breha and I would take the daughter – she is our precious Leia – to raise as our own, and Obi-Wan would look after the son."

Ahsoka stopped him. "So, wait a minute … Leia is _Anakin's_ daughter? And Obi-Wan is raising Anakin's _son?_ … Oh, I have to process _this_ …" she stammered.

"I know it must seem incredible."

"Yeah … but what's even more incredible is what Anakin has turned into. He calls himself _Darth Vader_ now."

"Yes … it's quite a tragedy. I've heard about some of the things he has done. How did you come to know about this?"

"I'd heard it whispered during some of my involvement with the Rebels. He was responsible for the Inquisitorium – a group dedicated to finding Force users and Force-sensitive people all over the galaxy. I've tangled with them directly myself, and so did my new friend Kanan Jarrus."

Bail reflected: "I remember your first encounter, years ago, on Raada."

"Yes. The one they called the Sixth Brother. I did not set out to kill him … his own anger did that. What has Anakin _done_ to these people?" she spat.

Bail replied, "Something unspeakable, I'm certain."

"But recently, I had the misfortune of going head to head with Anakin, on an awful place called Malachor. I learned why so many refer to it as a curse word."

"What exactly happened?"

"Kanan, Ezra and I had run into Maul on that planet, and soon enough, three of the Inquisitors showed up and eventually Anakin – _Vader –_ followed them there. We actually killed the three but then Vader came and he attacked Ezra. Maul then turned on Kanan and blinded him, then I fought _him_ off for a bit, but Kanan recovered and pushed him off the Sith Temple we had found."

Bail whistled softly. "Ooh … quite an ordeal."

"Yeah … so, to protect Ezra, I had to step in between him and Vader. At first, I was effective. He couldn't keep up with me and I got behind him, then took a swipe at his head. His mask split open. And then I saw the face – I will _never_ forget this – I knew then and there it really was Anakin."

"Oh, my …" Bail gasped.

"At that point, he spoke my name – and he sounded just like he always had – for a minute, we were in the past. It was Skyguy and Snips, like old times … but then he grew angry and asked me how I could have left him. I told him I would never do that again and that I was there for him now."

"That _must_ have been strange."

"But then he turned on me. He said I would die and then he tried to take my head off. Somehow I held him back, but it took _everything_ I had."

Bail shook his head. "Somehow you survived …"

"Yes … because the Temple started to fall apart – I'm not really sure why – but both of us had to get out of there. Once the smoke cleared and I could look around, everyone else was gone. Anakin, Maul, Kanan, Ezra. All I had left were the bodies of the Inquisitors and not much else. I decided to give the one who called herself Seventh Sister a proper funeral – because I knew she was probably not really the enemy here, Anakin was. When I took the helmet and mask off of her, I realized she was actually my old friend Serra Keto. So I was practically in tears. The level of evil was so intense."

Bail reached out to her, took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm just so glad _you_ are still with us, dear friend."

"Yep … I was able to use Serra's TIE ship to get off that horrible rock and eventually I made my way to Almania after secretly contacting Hera. I'm now living on that planet – as Dr. Ashli Tanner, weapons and defense expert – and working with the leaders there to help them build a defense system. This is how I met Frehya Lumoxa, my new apprentice."

"Quite a story …"

"So … I guess I should ask … where exactly _is_ Obi-Wan, and what happened to Master Yoda?"

Bail exhaled. "Ahsoka, I can help you with that, but this information is _extremely_ sensitive. If Vader or the Emperor were to learn of it, they could do immense harm to our cause."

"I'm listening …"

"Obi-Wan took Anakin's son – Padmé named him Luke, just before she died. She also named the daughter, Leia. He took Luke to the original home world of Anakin – a place called Tatooine. I've never been there. It's way out on the outer rim."

"I know it. Went there myself during the war. It's run by a bunch of slimy gangsters – the Hutts. So he's still there?"

"Yes. He placed Luke with Anakin's old step-brother, a man named Owen Lars. But he keeps careful watch over the boy, to keep anything foul from happening to him."

"And Yoda?"

"He went to another out-of-the-way world called Dagobah. It's strong with the dark side, they say, so Palpatine won't likely sense him there."

Ahsoka folded her arms and looked Organa in the eye. "OK … I've got it. All right, then. I guess I know what I have to do."

Bail cautioned her. "Ahsoka, please promise me you will be very careful if you do go to either of those worlds."

"Of course. I know now what is at stake. So tell me one more thing: Does Leia know about any of this?:

Bail shook his head again. "She does not … and that is for her own safety, as well as that of her brother."

"Bail … you can count on me. I will _not_ fail you. But I must speak with Obi-Wan."

"I think he will be glad to see you. He likely thinks that he and Yoda are all that is left of the Order."

Ahsoka shook her head solemnly, and as her lekku wiggled, she stated firmly: " _Ahhh_ , no … not by a long shot."


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Hello readers, Sensey here … I hope you all are enjoying this tale. I've got much more to go here but this is the most important day yet for Ahsoka.

 **Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

 _ **Alderaan, House of Organa, 1 BBY 9 months, 22 days, 7 hours**_

Ahsoka Tano awoke the next morning to a lovely Alderaanian day, but her mind was still reeling from the news she had learned from Senator Bail Organa … Anakin had literally choked Padmé half to death, and even though she still was able to bear a daughter and son – it was the last thing she would do. _I wish had been with them on Naboo to pay my respects,_ she thought wistfully. Now Anakin was a raging monster, spreading hate and fear throughout the galaxy on behalf of the maniacal Emperor, who turned out to be the epitome of evil as the foul Darth Sidious – a Sith lord with demonic powers and Force abilities that were likely superior to anyone still alive. She began to wonder just who could be safe in such a situation – and just how successful any revolt could ultimately be against such concentrated power. She also felt certain the Empire was up to even more foul deeds in private as they seemingly would stop at nothing to enforce the tyrannical reign of Palpatine – the man who had once seemed so contrite and mild-mannered as the Republic's Supreme Chancellor – but in reality had fooled everyone, even those who were as perceptive as the great Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu. But Ahsoka Tano was not the kind of person to just throw up her hands in despair. _At the end of the day, they are still just people_ , she noted pointedly. And like anyone else, they had weaknesses. _I just have to understand what those are._

With that, she arose, got dressed and went to look for Frehya Lumoxa. It was time to make plans, she realized. The beauty of Alderaan would cloud her thinking if she stayed on it too long, like so much "spice," it would become habit forming. Her apprentice had already arisen and was waiting for her in the hall outside her room in the Royal Palace. The two women complimented each other on their choice of dresses and conversed:

"Princess Leia wants to have breakfast with us, Ahsoka."

"That will be fine. I think this is not just a social occasion. She seems to be a very driven young lady."

"So, did you get the info you wanted from her dad?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I will share that with you once we're on our way."

"Where are we headed, actually?"

"Back toward the Outer Rim. I think I should catch up with Hera, but I still need to do that in private. The fewer people that know I'm alive, the better."

As they headed toward a reception area in the palace, Leia and her (adoptive) father spotted them and approached …

Leia greeted them cheerfully. "Good morning, Ahsoka!"

"And to you, Leia. Hello, Bail."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Ahsoka gave him a knowing look. "I will be fine, thank you."

Leia spoke. "Frehya, is it?"

"Yes. Thank you for remembering!"

"How do you like things here?"

"It's just beautiful … like something out of a fairy tale, almost."

The four of them laughed heartily at that, and they headed off together. At breakfast, Leia asked about rebel movements on the Outer Rim. Ahsoka told her about the base they were able to establish near Lothal, on the sparsely populated planet Atollon. She left out any mention of the trip to Malachor and the happenings there.

Leia took her aside. "Ahsoka, before you go, there is someone I want you to meet. When I told her you were here, she got very excited."

"What is her name?"

"Hedala Fardi."

At the mention of the name, Ahsoka's mind returned to the time she spent on the distant world of Thabeska, when she was the Fardi clan's trusted pilot and mechanic. One particular afternoon, she discovered that their young daughter – no more than about four years of age at the time – had Force sensitivity and ability. It was likely very similar to her own childhood experiences on Shili, when Jedi Master Plo Koon had discovered her. But these were very different times. The Empire wanted to find – and destroy – anyone that had those abilities, and Ahsoka was quite concerned over Hedala's future. So, over the next decade or so, she would occasionally take the time to look in on the girl, who, quite responsibly, was taking great care to hide her abilities, while still finding time to further practice them. Ahsoka instructed her on meditative techniques and encouraged her to use any opportunity to increase her knowledge. She had even provided access to Jedi knowledge and techniques used to train younglings such as Hedala. Over time, Ahsoka had lost track of Hedala and often worried about the girl's well-being, what with the rampaging Inquisitorium combing the galaxy in search of Force users that they might recruit to their nefarious gang. All she knew was that Miss Fardi had left Thabeska a few years back. So, she was here – on Alderaan – working as some type of intern in Queen Breha's employ. Ahsoka's mind brimmed over with quiet excitement.

Leia then motioned for Hedala to join them. As she walked over and saw Ahsoka, she could barely contain her excitement. Hedala was an inch or two taller than both Ahsoka (not counting her montrals) and Frehya, with soft blonde hair and fair complexion.

"Lady Ahsoka!" she gushed, and Ahsoka stepped forward and grasped both her hands. "It's been too long … you look wonderful."

"I've been working on Alderaan for over a year now. Everyone is so nice. I've been able to study so many things."

"Well, I would say that it's time to catch up. How would you like to take a trip with me?"

"I'd _love_ to."

"Let's talk privately for a minute." They stepped into a small sitting room.

"I've been thinking about you, but had no idea where you were. By my reckoning, you must be about 19 years old now." Hedala nodded.

"Are you keeping up with the practice exercises I showed you – and – are you keeping yourself in good physical shape?"

"Yes, my lady … I've been waiting for the day you would return to see me. Just seeing you again is so great. I'm ready to join you now if you will have me."

"Absolutely. It's time. So, we leave soon, and we are heading for the Outer Rim. More details once we are under way."

They exchanged heartfelt hugs, then smiled at each other and returned to Frehya, Bail and Leia. Ahsoka introduced Hedala to Frehya and informed her they have a new companion. Frehya seemed to be okay with it but Ahsoka could sense she was a little confused. _We'll have time to straighten that out,_ she mused. The group then shared some common sentiments and Leia wished to ensure that Ahsoka and her subordinates would keep her up to date as things happened during the rebellion.

Ahsoka assured her: "I will learn what I can from my end, and I'm sure Bail will do the same. I've also got to get back to my new home sector and check on the progress my consultants are making on Almania …"

"We look forward to hearing from you, friend. May the Force be with you."

"And with you … and with everyone on this wonderful planet."

The three of them turned to go and were soon on their way back to Ahsoka's ship, the _Corvala Dawn,_ which had been made ready by the talking astromech, R8-ND … As the ladies ascended the gangplank to board, Ahsoka introduced the newest member:

"Randy – say hello to Miss Hedala Fardi. She is my other apprentice."

"Good morning, Miss Fardi …"

Hedala laughed. "Good morning! He's so polite … I had no idea there were astromechs like this."

"Oh, I consider it a most worthwhile feature … but it's a little strange when you first meet him. Randy is my go-to guy around here. He takes care of almost everything."

(Little to Ahsoka's knowledge at that moment, R8-ND had taken the liberty of meeting with the Organas' two well-known droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, and arranged a data exchange. This would be helpful for both sides to keep up with each other.)

As the three women were seated in the lounge, Randy rolled in to inform Ahsoka.

"Doctor Tanner, there is a strange signal coming in – it insists on contacting you directly."

"Seriously? All right, I will take it here."

"Patching it through …"

"Greetings, Lady Tano … (the voice was somewhat sped up and impossible to identify.)

"To whom do I have the pleasure …?"

"This is a message from Thanium Sector … an old friend is reaching out to you … stand by for coordinates."

"Old friend? Can you be more specific?"

"Negative. I have specific orders but can assure you no hostile intent. When you arrive in system, you will receive further instructions. Over and out."

Ahsoka hesitated for a few seconds, closed her eyes and remained motionless, apparently reaching out to the Force for some type of guidance. Then she turned to her apprentices … "Well, who's up for adventure?" she snipped, and laughed.

Frehya was a trifle concerned. "I don't know – can we trust them?"

Hedala agreed. "Right …"

"I have a good feeling about this. The Force is channeling someone from my past it seems. I must go to it. Randy, can you see the coordinates?"

"Affirmative, Doctor Tanner. They are coming in now."

After the course was set, R8-ND engaged the engines and they all waved goodbye to Alderaan, with sincere hopes they would return – but of course, not knowing when that day might come. Ahsoka turned to Hedala and Frehya and informed them the journey would take about 18 hours. They decided to rest a bit. Hedala got in some reading as she brought along a data pad with some of her course materials, while Frehya went to the training room and did a little stretching and lifting. Ahsoka preferred to spend time in meditation.

As she did, she started concentrating on the Thanium Sector. There were a number of important destinations there, but the one Ahsoka remembered well was the planet Felucia. During the Clone Wars, she had been taken captive by some nasty Trandoshan hunters who liked to stalk and kill innocents who had been taken for just this purpose. She led her fellow captives to turn the tables and they ended up killing their captors. Ahsoka slashed away with her twin green sabres and trashed more than a few of the Trandoshans. She also met Chewbacca the Wookiee during this time (this was well before he started working with Han Solo). It was one of her most successful adventures of the entire war and helped make her reputation as a leader. Anakin was so proud of her (when he later learned of what she had done) … she remembered fondly.

The _Corvala Dawn_ continued on through hyperspace and Ahsoka explained Hedala's background to Frehya, who was happy to have a companion – despite the large difference in their ages – and felt her life experience could be useful for the younger girl to draw on. When they engaged in training together, Ahsoka pitted them against each other at times, and also had both of them take her on. Hedala seemed like a natural with a sabre and so Ahsoka got out the simulators to test her reflexes. Frehya watched with interest as the younger woman quickly grasped the concept and soon was ably blocking most shots. Ahsoka then sped things up to see where her limits were. After two hours of rigorous training, Ahsoka called for everyone to rest, well pleased at how the session went and also the cooperative attitude between her two apprentices. _I'm really lucky to have found them_ , she realized.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Thanium Sector, NE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 9 months, 21 days, 17 hours**_

Finally, after some periods of sleep and a nutritious meal (Ahsoka had made sure that the best quality was stocked in her galley), the ship dropped out of hyperspace. Everyone went to the bridge to see where they had arrived. Indeed, it was Felucia – a planet covered in lush vegetation that showed green and blue from a distance. Ahsoka took manual control of the ship and put the craft in orbit around the planet. In a few minutes, the signal emerged again. The strange voice welcomed everyone to the planet and gave a landing coordinate. Soon they were on the ground, in a cleared-out area, surrounded by tall and lush trees. A small group of sentients then approached, led by a solemn figure dressed in long black robes, with its face obscured from view.

As the three women came down the ramp from the _Corvala Dawn_ , Ahsoka calmly stepped forward to meet the leader. She whispered "I think I know who this is," and her assistants nodded to her with relief. As the two of them came together, the hooded figure pulled back her robe and Ahsoka was looking upon a fellow Togruta, but one clearly older, with montrals several inches taller than hers and lekku descending past her waist. Her face was mostly red, with large white circles around her eyes. She calmly gazed at Ahsoka and then smiled gently. "Welcome to my humble world, my child," she said softly.

Ahsoka gasped for a second. "Master Shaak Ti! But how …"

Shaak looked at her directly. "As you may discern, rumors of my demise … were greatly exaggerated."

"Yes. How good it is to see you again, Master."

"And to see you as well, Lady Tano. And who might these two ladies be?"

"These are my apprentices. Shaak Ti, meet Hedala and Frehya." They both curtsied to the elder Jedi.

Shaak scanned them carefully. "And fine apprentices they are. You shall be most proud of them, Ahsoka."

"I would agree, Master."

"Come, all. We have some things to discuss …"

Shaak Ti led them on foot to a small structure in the woods that seemed to be made entirely of local wood and branches. Ahsoka signaled to R8-ND to keep watch over the ship, though in her mind it would be quite safe. As they walked, all other inhabitants of the area paid deference to Shaak, and it soon became clear that she was the leader of at least this local area of the planet Felucia. They walked into the structure, which seemed very hospitable despite its rustic appearance from the outside.

Shaak then introduced various members of what she called her "acolytes" – locally trained Force users that she was instructing in various stages of sabre combat and aggressive uses of the Force. After a chance to "break bread" (actually – some local vegan-type dishes made from various local herbs and greens) and some interaction with Hedala and Frehya, Shaak and Ahsoka went off together into the jungle for some private talks.

"Listen carefully, my child, to all of what nature tells you … the trees, the waters, the animals. Each has its story, and each can inform you of your place in the Force – in the universe."

Ahsoka took some deep breaths and relaxed. "Yes, Master, I truly feel it. This place is strong with the Force. Very strong."

Shaak invited Ahsoka to sit together with her on the ground facing each other, and continued:

"I am sure you have many questions. Now is the time for answers – and much, much more."

"Yes, indeed, I do. The first thing I want to know is how you have survived and then come to this place."

"On the day of the Order – 66, I believe it was … it hardly matters now – I could sense the change in Knight Skywalker. He was no longer what we had come to understand, and I felt that he was no longer in control of himself. He had come to do violence to the Temple and all of our ways."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes …"

"I knew I had very little time and I was unprepared to face him. So I made immediate plans to leave Coruscant. But in so doing, I told my plans to Jocasta Nu and she helped me to remove many Jedi holocrons from the Temple. Together, I took these – with my most powerful acolyte, whom you shall meet tonight – and we departed."

"Before Anakin knew what was happening?"

"Indeed."

"So, what was your feeling about him?"

Shaak leaned back and twisted her neck slightly, then continued.

"I never agreed with Master Yoda's decision to give you to Anakin as his Padawan. Though you learned much from Skywalker, I felt you should be with me. My child, you have tremendous potential, and the time has come for you. The galaxy is not a safe place so long as the Sith are rampant …"

"Yes. I feel it."

"But the Sith have many weaknesses. They are over-confident. We shall find these and exploit them."

Ahsoka then looked at her more intently. "What do you know of the rebellion against the Empire?"

Shaak smiled. "It is like a small child, only learning to walk. You, my child, are far advanced. Your destiny now lies along a different path …"

"Tell me more, Master. I am intrigued."

"I can sense that … let us meditate and ruminate together, my child."

As they began to meditate deeper, Ahsoka was most curious. Master Shaak seemed different, and there was a strange aura about her, a supreme sense of confidence. She radiated raw – but focused – power. After some twenty minutes had passed, she awoke from her trance and spoke.

"My very dear Ahsoka, do you know how long I have observed you? From the day you arrived on Coruscant as a wee youngling, Master Plo told me of you. As you progressed thru the Order, I took careful notes. You were one of our finest students. Everything came to you so quickly and so I did my own midichlorian count on you …

Ahsoka was astonished. " _Really_?!"

"Yes … but I kept the results confidential. There was no reason anyone else should know. You see, my child, you are – you were – a Jedi, but you are also a Togruta. It is time for you to embrace your heritage."

"Please explain …"

"We Togruta are a proud people. We are children of nature. Each of us has the natural understanding of our surroundings … do you know the pride I felt when I watched you in action? You are a brave and beautiful being, my child. When you realize your destiny, there will be nothing – and no one – to stand in your way."

At this, Ahsoka felt a twinge, an uneasiness as she absorbed what the Master was telling her. As usual, she was not accustomed to such praise, but now the days of the Jedi Order were behind her and the old ways no longer applied. Shaak had always been a woman of few words, but now she had much to say. And, as she no doubt realized, her gifted student was ready to hear them. It was never the Jedi way to talk of racial or species identity, but it was a way to build trust between them. Sure, there was always the ideal of Galactic harmony and unity, but that was never meant to preclude pride in identity. As the Empire was not only oppressive, it was also very chauvinistically bent and considered humans "first among equals." And somehow, when Shaak Ti referred to her as "my child" it was clearly not a pejorative but a term of profound endearment.

The Master continued and spread her elegant robes on the ground behind her, giving an air of majestic dignity to her – to the both of them.

"Ahsoka, have you ever wondered what abilities you may still be unaware of?"

"Yes – I have … but I didn't know what I might be able to do with them."

"That day has now arrived for you, my child. I have been many years studying the holocrons that I now possess. It is time to share with you this knowledge."

"I am ready, Master."

Shaak slowly rose to her feet and turned to face her fellow Togruta. "Rise, _Master_ Tano."

Ahsoka got to her feet and asked, somewhat sheepishly, "did you just promote me?"

Shaak smiled and noted, "as you had been accepted as a Knight by the Council, I have examined you carefully and thus deemed you worthy of the title of Master."

"Would that make us equals?"

"Not exactly … Grand Master Yoda and I have been in communication. As he is growing old, he has decided to pass the title to me. I am now Grand Master Ti. Your training continues under me."

"You've been talking to Yoda? I just learned where he went."

"Yes, the world called Dagobah … I knew that Bail Organa would tell you. You see, I have been keeping track of your movements."

Ahsoka gently shook her head. "It's probably silly for me to ask how … so you know what happened to me on Malachor, then?"

"Yes. And you handled it quite well. Protecting your friends. It's one of the things I've always admired about you."

"But it was hard seeing what has become of Anakin. You know how much I loved him … and now he wants to forget about all of it."

Shaak looked at her fondly. "Well … you know that Palpatine corrupted him. Took advantage of his weakness."

"Would it have been different if I had stayed in the Order, Master?"

"My child, you did what you had to do. Your love was unlikely to save him, as he loved another."

Ahsoka started to tear up again. "I know … And it's so sad, he likely killed her, too."

Shaak spoke in a soothing, almost mesmerizing tone, and she gently took both of Ahsoka's hands in hers. "That's the tragedy of life – and love – our fear causes us to lose what we value the most. But now we must do what is necessary to protect Anakin's children."

Ahsoka nodded solemnly. "Because the Emperor will try to turn them, too."

"Correct."

Ahsoka was silent for a minute, then stroked her lekku and looked at Shaak.

"Master, do you ever worry about what he might try to do to you – and your followers here?"

Shaak scoffed. "Worry? No … that would be wasted energy – but I do intend to prevent that. My child, once you have become what you were always meant to be … together, we will defeat him. But now we must prepare."

"But it's too late for Anakin, then?"

"Most likely so … but he will not interfere with my plans," Shaak stated firmly.

Ahsoka nodded. "He is powerful but he can be beaten, I have seen that – but I don't want to kill him."

"You will not have to. I foresee great power in you, my child. But now we rest some more. And I want you to know my acolytes. In time, they will be yours as well."

As the two Masters headed back to the gathering in the wooden structure, Ahsoka had much on her mind. _So much to think about …_ she reflected.


	6. Out of a Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 5 as much as I did writing it. As I continue on with this tale it has become a labor of love. In case some might be wondering about my position on Star Wars canon, well, all I can say at this point is that there are plenty of unexplored spaces within the fabric of it, and I take "poetic license" where I find the opportunity. A shout-out to: david. davies. 5851, TheVampireStrahd, and Pink ranger 13 for the feedback. And also, to everyone following the story or adding me as a favorite, this is an expression of gratitude: thank you for everything! Just so you all know, I have a full-time job but fortunately there is time during some days to jot down notes for upcoming chapters. Now, without further ado, let's see where our heroine is headed next … as the title of chapter 5 states: expect the unexpected.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Out of a Dream**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 9 months, 20 days, 7 hours**_

* * *

 _The scene shifts to Coruscant – the capital planet of the galaxy and a world completely urbanized, featuring every possible lifestyle from unimaginable levels of wealth and luxury down to meager day-to-day existence on the streets. Master Ahsoka Tano is seated on a throne of immense grandeur, which is covered in platinum and gold, polished to a fine texture. She is dressed in a glittering gown and robes of spectacular beauty, covered in jewels and ornate detail from the far reaches of the galaxy. Standing behind her are her apprentices Hedala and Frehya, now full Knights of the Order, each dressed in her finest attire. In front of her are the dignitaries and power-brokers from almost every major world, seated by the thousands, awaiting this moment. A gentle wave of anticipation ripples through the audience, as Grand Master Shaak Ti, herself dressed in her finest – a long black robe made from the pelts of some unknown creatures – approaches the throne. She is carrying a crown adapted to fit around the wearer's montrals and lekku – one covered in more jewels – and she motions for Ahsoka to rise. "To everyone: kings, queens, senators, chancellors … to all assembled guests … I give you … her exalted majesty Ahsoka the First – Empress of the Galaxy!" As she is crowned, the roar from the crowd becomes deafening and it is echoed across the galaxy via the Holo-net into various city and town squares, where assembled multitudes are cheering. Ahsoka then motions for all to be seated and she steps forward. "My humblest gratitude to all of you for making this moment possible. I will be a compassionate ruler who deeply cherishes the trust you all have placed in me. I dream of a galaxy where every sentient life is treasured, every dream is valued, and everyone may enjoy the liberty that is promised to you by the stars that make all life possible …" Her voice thunders through the halls across the galaxy and the applause continues into the night._

"Wha ….?" Ahsoka awakened with a startled look on her face as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _My goodness … THAT was one crazy dream._ She was back aboard the _Corvala Dawn_ in her private quarters, and realized she was very hungry. So she quickly got back into her battle gear and headed into the ship's galley, where Hedala and Frehya were conversing while they prepared breakfast.

"Well, Frehya, what do you think? Master Ahsoka has been very quiet since we got back to the ship last night."

"I'm not sure. Master Ti is very mysterious. She seems kind and gentle, but I detect much more to her."

"Yes, I felt that too. As they say, the Force is very strong with her."

At that, Ahsoka entered the room and both of them were immediately silent. She then spoke:

"Ladies, let's get ready. I feel we have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes, Master. Would you like us to make you anything?"

"That would be great … thankyou, Hedala."

After they finished, and the apprentices had suited up, Ahsoka led them back to the wooden building they were in the previous night. Grand Master Shaak was already up and about, dressed in her usual black robe.

"Good morning, Master Shaak … may I ask what you call this structure we are in?"

"It is our Assembly Hall. Where we bring guests to our humble world."

Frehya inspected the building and asked, "Is it safe, though? It seems a rather simple structure …"

"I think you will find it most adequate, Apprentice Lumoxa. The wood is imported from Kashyyyk and it is further reinforced – with the Force. Unwanted visitors with hostile intent will be dealt with accordingly."

Ahsoka stepped in. "Forgive my apprentice … she is still learning of your ways, Master."

"Of course. Now, if I may, we have a full schedule ahead of us today."

Grand Master Shaak then laid out her plans for morning and afternoon training sessions. These were to be quite rigorous, with her acolytes – Force users of assorted species from various worlds – engaging in combat with each other and with Ahsoka's two apprentices. Shaak also introduced her other apprentice, a onetime Jedi Padawan by the name of Maris Brood, a female Zabrak (same species as the Night-brothers of Dathomir, such as Maul), who bowed deeply to Ahsoka. ("Much respect I have for you," she sincerely told her.) Shaak intended for Maris, Ahsoka, and herself to engage in some rigorous combat as well. But for the early session, Ahsoka was invited to oversee the proceedings.

Shaak led everyone on a walk about 2km away to another cleared area in the forest, about 400 metres square and on level ground. This was used as a sort of arena, and contained a small seating area (similar to "bleachers" in American sports stadiums). It wasn't long before Shaak's acolytes were going at it, slashing away with training-model lightsabres that were set to non-lethal energy levels (the controls on these sabres could only be overridden by Shaak herself). Hedala and Frehya were each given a sabre and they waded into the battle with excitement. Master Ti had devised a sort of "points" system that would tally on each user's sabre when crucial blows were struck.

As the combatants went at it, Shaak could be heard shouting various encouraging phrases. "I will never _ever_ let go … this is what I'm made of! They can hate but never break me. This is what I'm _made_ of!" The level of energy displayed astonished Ahsoka … _Something different is happening here …_ "Make no excuses! It's not about what you've done, it's about what you're doing … It's all about where you're going no matter where you've been! It's now or never! Tomorrow's good – today is better!" _Why am I just sitting here? I need to be out there too…_ Ahsoka thought with building excitement.

But soon she would get her chance. As Shaak blew a whistle, the combatants halted their activity and went to the sidelines for well-deserved rest. Soon, Maris, Ahsoka and Shaak were out there participating in a three-way battle – one in which Ahsoka's blinding speed gave her a decided edge. Both Maris and Shaak were swiftly put down as Ahsoka scored blow after blow. Of course, Shaak was not expending very much energy herself, preferring to observe the interplay between Ahsoka and Maris. The Zabrak had some rather aggressive moves, but Ahsoka anticipated nearly all of them and showed herself to be an excellent counter-puncher. Her excellent sense of balance, spacing and timing – inherent in the Togruta species – made it quite difficult for Maris to compensate. As they concluded, Maris looked to Ahsoka in awe: "You are _great_ , Master Tano," she stated emphatically and bowed deeply. Hedala and Frehya swelled with pride as they watched their master and both gave soft whistles of appreciation. Ahsoka herself felt calmly satisfied. She returned Maris's bow and gave her words of encouragement. "Master Shaak is right to believe in you," she replied. "You bring such energy to the battle. I am very glad you are with us."

When they had all done enough to satisfy the Grand Master, she called for everyone to come together and participate in what she referred to as "team building" activities. These were unique exercises that were predicated on joint use of the Force to create much greater impacts than one user alone could accomplish – with the exception of supreme talents like Ahsoka and Shaak herself. The acolytes had much experience in these techniques already and Shaak considered them to be her advance guard. Any group or organization foolish enough to attack Felucia from beyond would find itself in serious trouble quite quickly. Shaak had created an elaborate system of masking and shielding that made it nearly impossible for any off-worlder – even one as proficient in the Force as Emperor Palpatine – to detect the level of Force activity taking place there. Even an attempt to penetrate the Felucian atmosphere would send distorted signals to a spacecraft – unless such craft had been given direct permission to enter the world below. And Shaak was not in the habit of issuing such permission. This is why no other remaining Jedi had any knowledge of her whereabouts and continued to believe that she had never survived Order 66, as her carefully constructed "death" had settled the question for most. So the Empire essentially ignored Felucia, considering it to have no raw materials worth exploiting nor thinking the native population to be much above a primitive level of sentience.

Another technique that Shaak drilled into her acolytes was the concept of "shatterpoint." This was a matter of studying various entities to know how they were constructed, and in the process, determining where the weaknesses and flaws in the structure lay. "Sometimes what appears to be a strength can actually be a weakness," she would say. "Observe how the tree that bends with the breeze is the one that often stands the longest … while a seemingly solid entity can actually break quite simply – when you know the molecular structure." Using the Force as a "short cut" in more quickly identifying these weaknesses and flaws and then applying direct pressure to them was the favored method. Ahsoka was already naturally gifted in this as well, but until she arrived on Felucia, there was no one to help her perfect her technique. Because of these methods and their many uses, Shaak stressed much time outside the combat arena, wanting her students to study concepts that she had gained from the holocrons. And of course, it was also essential to spend time in meditation, as this would allow the Force to enter into one's consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 9 months, 20 days, 12 hours**_

After a break and a small meal, Shaak led Ahsoka away from the main camp off to a more private enclosure. When they got there, Shaak then suddenly turned on Ahsoka and hit her with a sustained blast of Force-based lightning – a moderately strong charge of about 20 kilowatts – from her palms that dropped the younger Togruta like a sack of potatoes. The Grand Master kept the blast going for a full minute as her student writhed on the ground in agony. Finally, when the ordeal was over, Shaak came over to Ahsoka and determined that she was functioning well despite it. Ahsoka at this point was unconscious, and Shaak whistled loudly for Maris to come over. When the Zabrak got there, she examined Ahsoka carefully.

"She's doing well, Master. How much did you give her?"

"More than I would give you at this time, my apprentice. Yes, I am quite impressed. It was over 60 seconds."

Maris asked with some urgency: "Can I help her?"

"Yes, help me bring her back to the facility. She will spend some time soaking in bacta. I will watch over her."

"As you wish, Master Ti."

As Ahsoka's seemingly lifeless body was lifted into the tank and immersed, Shaak reached out to her with the Force and began to chant an ancient Togruta ritual in the native language of Shili, the home world of all Togruta. _Magnificent beings, heal this daughter of Shili … make her strong, make her whole … she is the wondrous one from the ancient prophesy._ (A rough translation into Galactic Basic.) Shaak then sat on the floor next to Ahsoka's bacta tank and called for her two apprentices. When Hedala and Frehya first saw Ahsoka in the tank, they were of course quite concerned, but Shaak spoke to them in soothing tones, explaining that their master was regenerating much of her body and soul.

Hedala spoke first. "How long will she have to be in there?"

"For about 48 hours," Shaak tersely replied.

"Will she be all right?" Frehya also asked with a worried look.

"Yes. She is quite strong. She is already healing now," Shaak soothingly answered, and caressed the older apprentice's upper arm.

Hedala queried with a strange look: "What exactly happened to her?"

"I am not prepared to go into that now. Just know that she underwent a rite of passage especially for someone as gifted as she. You both will come to be even more proud of your master than ever before. I am much gratified by your concern for her. She has chosen well … for you are her loyal and devoted servants."

It was apparent to Shaak Ti, Grand Master of what remained of the Jedi Order – though whether she would call it that was an open question at the time – that Ahsoka Tano had such a high concentration of Midichlorians that the intense electrical charge could now be absorbed by her body. This was a critical first step toward giving her the means to live up to the great promise that was held out for her. Shaak, during her long periods of study and meditation, had reached out to great Togruta force spirits from the ancient past – and had heeded their call: to win the battles ahead, reach down deep into your essence to find all you would need. This had worked for her, and she now felt certain that Ahsoka, her greatest project, would someday surpass even her own ability. But Shaak was a giving soul – her fondest dream was to make the galaxy a place of harmony and coexistence – and her beloved "child" would receive everything she would need.

The Grand Master's philosophy was that positive motivation was far more effective than negative motivation, because it encouraged trust and caring between the members of her team and fostered enthusiasm to prove the Master right when she gave you the chance to excel. During the seemingly endless drills, her acolytes came to see each other not as rivals but as teammates, and when one might fall, the others were always there to pick him or her up. It was really all about love. In Shaak Ti's mind, the Empire – regardless of how many resources it commanded and the terror it could strike in people's hearts – was in reality far weaker than it might seem at first. Finding the shatterpoint – at the level of each Stormtrooper, TIE fighter, Star Destroyer, all the way to the very top of the structure – was the key to bringing the whole organization down. Shaak had discerned – and had also confirmed, via her hologram sessions with Yoda – that the Emperor himself was that shatterpoint. Ahsoka had told her just a night or two earlier about her observation that when you came hard directly at the Imperials, they were thrown off their game and startled, and thus she saw her own shatterpoint experiences. And so, Grand Master Shaak Ti decided on this night to contact the old Master himself, to discuss and ruminate. Finding him available, his cheerful greeting was unmistakable:

"A fine evening it is for you, Grand Master Ti?"

"A fine one indeed, Grand Master Yoda. Our student is being prepared now."

"The test, she survived?"

"As I expected, Master."

"Next on your agenda, what is?"

"A settling of scores it will be. Our Ahsoka is a strong entity now – One with the Force."

Yoda stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "See that, I do … Misjudged her in the past, I did. Correct, you were, Grand Master."

"Thank you, Master."

"Indeed, as your Padawan – stronger she would have been. Sooner, we could have learned from her …"

Shaak nodded and paused. "Shall we meditate together, Master? I always gain much from our sessions."

"Shaak, my friend, as do I …"

As Ahsoka floated in the bacta tank, falling in and out of consciousness, her mind at first flailed hopelessly as she tried to make sense of her situation. Gradually the events started coming back to her. _Why did Master Shaak turn on me? Why am I still alive?_ And then the "crazy dream" of her becoming the galactic empress started to recur. Try as she might to push it away, the images kept coming to her, but this time, she let them wash over her and the effect was most soothing. To envision herself as the ultimate champion of what she thought was good and right was exhilarating. _Is this what Master Shaak meant by telling me of my destiny?_

* * *

 ** _Felucia, 1 BBY 9 months, 19 days, 16 hours_**

As another day or so passed, Ahsoka slowly came out of her reverie and Shaak decided it was time to extract her from the bacta tank. Using the Force, Shaak gently lifted her greatest acolyte from the tank and set her on the floor next to her. She began to slowly massage Ahsoka's muscles and after a few minutes, the younger Togruta started to come to consciousness. Shaak put a finger to her lips and spoke softly.

"Relax, my child. You have been on a journey – now you have returned."

Ahsoka nodded slowly. "What happened …"

"It was your test, dear one. And, I am happy to say, you have passed."

"Whoa … I remember being shocked … it hurt so much …"

"Yes."

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes. "But I feel much better now. And I can see clearly. Master Shaak …"

"I am here for you, my child."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just rest … everything in good time."

Hedala and Frehya, both consumed with worry over their now beloved Master Ahsoka, were alerted by Shaak Ti to come to the recovery room in the medical building. As they arrived, they rushed to Ahsoka's side. She looked up at them with love in her eyes as they each took one of her hands and squeezed it gently.

"So good to see you both. I hope you weren't too afraid while I was gone…"

Hedala spoke firmly. "Never, Master … you have taught us to be strong."

Frehya chimed in. "And brave. Ahsoka, we loved watching you compete during the training. You are so great …"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It was really nothing new for me. Anakin and I pushed each other so hard back in those days …"

"I was so inspired watching you – you are like a bolt of lightning – quick and potent," Hedala remarked excitedly.

Ahsoka laughed at that. "Well … not sure I like that image, but …"

"Tell us what you need. We're here for you, Master," Frehya spoke as she looked her master in the eye.

"I will need to rest some more. Master Shaak has plans for me. But soon, we will be leaving."

Shaak then returned and asked the apprentices to leave. She then turned to Ahsoka and gathered her up in a warm embrace.

"My child, I love you so much. And I am so very proud _of_ you. You know, I was talking with Master Yoda the other day …"

"Oh really? I would love to speak with him. It has been so long."

"And he would also like to speak with you. But first, I would like to explain to you what happened."

Ahsoka sighed. "Sure."

"I gave you an extreme dose of electric current. Your body handled it well but your mind had to go on vacation for some time."

"Why exactly did you do that?"

"Darling, it was to prepare you for what lies ahead. There are grave threats to our lives, our loves, all we hold dear. Everything depends upon us having the maximum strength to deal with those threats."

"So …"

Shaak looked at her intently. "Ahsoka, my dear, do you understand how powerful you are? How absolutely strong your body is …"

"Not really …"

"You have such a high level in the Midichlorians that the ability you have to absorb punishment is remarkable. And with time, this ability will now be turned on anyone that might want to do you harm."

"Seriously?"

Shaak nodded. "Absolutely."

"So what happens next?"

"After some more rest, I want you to head back to your affairs on Almania and the other worlds you are living in at the moment. You will get caught up with everything, then I foresee another test coming your way. One I feel sure you will pass quite well."

"Can you give me more than that?"

Shaak laughed softly. "No, my child. You have all that you need."

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	7. Reassessment and Rectification

At this point, for the sake of the readers, I would like to take a minute to review who are the characters in the story so far and their roles (at this point in the story), in order of their appearance:

 **Ahsoka Tano** (Togruta) Main protagonist – the former Jedi Padawan who left the order and later aided the Rebellion

 **Hera Syndulla** (Twi'lek) Captain of Rebel ship _Ghost_ , and friend to Ahsoka

 **Shaw Millsap** (human) Administrator, Tirana spaceport, (planet) Almania

 **Frehya Lumoxa** (human) Almanian female, assigned to Ahsoka, later becomes her first Apprentice

 **Shai'k Je'har Ordo** (human) Almanian male, chief of staff, Army of Almania

 **Tri'ku Je'har** (human) Almanian male, Commodore, Almanian planetary defense

 **Dr. Ashli Tanner** (Togruta) alternate identity for Ahsoka

 **Sana Starros** (human) female from Nar Shadda, weapons system consultant

 **Chelli Lona Aphra** (human) female from Core region, weapons system expert, specializing in droids

 **Jaf'ra A'jizz** (human) male, executive officer for Commodore Je'har (Almanian)

 **Bail Prestor Organa** (human) Senator and consort to Queen Breha of Alderaan, longtime friend of Ahsoka

 **R8-ND** (astromech droid) a.k.a. "Randy", owned by Dr. Tanner

 **Leia Organa** (human) female, Crown Princess of Alderaan, adopted daughter of Bail Organa

 **Queen Breha** (Organa) (human), sovereign ruler of Alderaan

 **Hedala Fardi** (human) female, teenager from (planet) Thabeska, second Apprentice to Ahsoka

 **Shaak Ti** (Togruta) female, Grand Master of the Order, now living on (planet) Felucia, mentor to Ahsoka

 **Maris Brood** (Zabrak) female, former Jedi Padawan, also living on Felucia, apprentice to Shaak Ti

 **Yoda** (?) male, former Jedi Grand Master, exiled to (planet) Dagobah, consultant to Shaak Ti

And there will be many additions to this list as we go on. Thus far, I am excited to see all of the attention the story is getting, from all over the world. Now it's time to continue onward …

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reassessment and Rectification**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 9 months, 2 days, 6 hours**_

It was about three weeks later. Ahsoka finally had made her way back to the _Corvala Dawn_ , accompanied by her Apprentices Hedala and Frehya, and she had fully recovered from the Force lightning blast inflicted on her by her new Master, Shaak Ti. Though it took quite some time for her to understand what had happened to her and why, she had now come to terms with her new existence. Ahsoka Tano was no ordinary Force user, she had graduated to true Master status and had started to explore powers and abilities well beyond what was thought proper for a Jedi to have. But, as she had noted before, Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi, and she was not bound by the old Order's disciplines and rules of conduct.

Her apprentices, having had time for numerous training sessions, saw their skills start to improve as Shaak Ti's acolytes pulled no punches. But at the same time, the two of them were rapidly becoming part of the team and were made to feel most welcome. Maris Brood proved to be a stern taskmaster as the girls were often exhausted by the end of each day. Needless to say, Ahsoka was very pleased to hear Maris's reports on the performance of Hedala and Frehya. _My girls are working so hard. Their loyalty is quite impressive._

Grand Master Ti had now seemingly embarked on a new era for what were once called the Jedi and what she now simply referred to as The Order. Much of what she discovered was from the remaining holocrons that she recovered from the former Jedi Temple on Coruscant with the help of the former librarian (and onetime Master) Jocasta Nu. Master Nu was thought killed by Anakin Skywalker after his transformation to Darth Vader, but not before Shaak Ti had left Coruscant with the precious knowledge. As the title of Jedi Master had never been conferred on Anakin, he had no access to these holocrons and therefore little understanding of what Master Ti had taken with her. Armed with this knowledge, (now) Grand Master Ti had constructed an elaborate system of defense and recon that allowed her to convert the planet Felucia into her own private world. All sentient species on this world now answered to her directly, but to anyone not on this world, zero knowledge of her doings could be learned. Vader understood that there was great knowledge at large in the galaxy, as his new Master, Emperor Palpatine, had informed him, and then had tasked him with recovering. But at the current time, he scarcely knew where to start looking. It would not be the first – or last – time that Anakin would fail his Master.

On Ahsoka's mind now were the prodigious Force abilities shown to her by Shaak Ti and what to make of them. Shaak had demonstrated two other capabilities not previously understood to be Jedi abilities. One was the ability to not only deliver direct electric current, but to also issue concentrated laser blasts, in much greater doses than a standard blaster pistol. These could be quite effective as they were wholly unexpected. The other power was something Shaak called the "Vortex", a frightening ability to create a reverse tornado effect and then direct it at anyone or anything. This tornado could range in intensity and even reach the power of a naturally derived storm. And Ahsoka had the feeling there were even more surprises waiting. Through it all, the Grand Master had demonstrated these powers with a soft, almost cloying manner, as if having them was quite natural and proper. She had claimed that it was the Will of the Force. Ahsoka wondered deeply about that, but as of yet had no answers.

Before she could give the order to leave Felucia, the Grand Master approached the _Corvala Dawn_ and asked to be allowed to board. Ahsoka let the ramp down for her and Shaak met her in the conference area. She asked Hedala, Frehya, and R8-ND to go to the bridge and make all preparations for departure, then sat down across from Shaak. Master Ti then grasped both of Ahsoka's hands in hers and addressed her:

"Ahsoka, my dear, are there any other questions you have of me at this time?"

"No, Master – my path is clear now."

"Then you won't have any problem with me accompanying you …"

Ahsoka was mildly surprised. "Master? I had no idea …"

Shaak released her hands. "I want to have a look at things myself. I feel you have already accomplished much since leaving Malachor, so I desire to understand it. As we are now united in spirit, we must be united in understanding."

"So you want to go with us to Almania and the Corporate Sector? You are aware that I travel and conduct business under an alias …"

"Ah yes, Doctor Ashli Tanner, was it?" Ahsoka nodded. "I will then become your mother, 'Doctor Tanner.' They shall receive me as Sha'van Tanner, a retired neurosurgeon."

"A very interesting choice, Master. But, may I ask, who will look after things here on Felucia in your absence?"

"My apprentice, Maris, a most able Knight, will handle this. She has been well-trained for this role. Should any … untimely … exigencies arise, I can be reached. My channels are always free from prying minds, let me assure you."

"Very well, Master. I guess I can relax …"

"Before we leave, my child, there is one last thing we must attend to."

"Oh?"

Shaak motioned to her. "Come with me now. This shall not take very long …"

Almost as if on cue, the two Masters of the Order were then met by a two-seat speeder, apparently summoned by Shaak via the Force. As they got in, it whisked them away for a distance of some 10km, into the forest and then stopped at what almost seemed like a random location. Shaak and Ahsoka jumped down from the speeder and then walked a few paces. Shaak then closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. The ground before them started to tremble and then a small fissure appeared, one that grew large enough for them to pass through. As the two of them entered, they descended gently some 20 metres and found themselves in a small chamber. Shaak gently waved her hand and the chamber was mildly bathed in a soft blue light. Seemingly out of the wall, a panel then slid forward, and upon it were a row of small cubic boxes, each about 10cm on an edge. Shaak then selected one of the boxes and then levitated it over to Ahsoka, who then cradled it in her hands, and started inspecting it carefully.

"What is this, Master?"

"One of my holocrons … I am loaning it to you for a time, so that you may study it during your meditation sessions. You will come to better understand your new abilities. Do not – under any circumstances – allow anyone to share this with you. It is only intended for your usage. At this time, I have set the security on it to enable your entry."

Ahsoka nodded. "Very well, Master. I am most grateful for this opportunity to serve you and The Order. The holocron will remain with me until you wish me to return it."

With that, the panel immediately disappeared back into the wall and the light was extinguished. The two Masters then ascended from the chamber and were back on the forest floor, whereupon the fissure rapidly closed. They got into the speeder and were returned to the _Corvala Dawn._ The speeder then quickly zoomed away and they boarded the ship. Soon the craft was off the ground and quickly in orbit around Felucia. The hyperdrive then quickly engaged and they were on their way to Almania, about one hour's transit from Felucia.

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, 1 BBY 9 months, 1 day, 14 hours**_

Meanwhile, on the planet Vaynai, Chelli Lona Aphra and her friend and partner, Sana Starros, were sitting pretty together in swimsuits by the pool at an exclusive hotel. They seemed to greatly enjoy having "carte-blanche" access to Dr. Tanner's account and were starting to wonder when their patron would return.

"Chelli, do you recall when she said she would be back?"

"I think it was two weeks or so … she's way late."

"Maybe we can contact her?"

"I tried, with the boys on Almania. They said to "sit tight" …"

"So we keep drinking and gambling on her dime?"

Chelli sighed slightly. "Yeah, I feel a little strange about that … we haven't seen how she might react. I get the feeling the good doctor might have a problem with it."

"But what's done is done, hmm?"

Chelli chuckled. "Of course, but … I think we'll be okay. Let's hope so, anyway. We stand to make a bundle off of this. And besides, I'm having some good luck with those stuffed shirts on Issagra."

Sana also chuckled. "You have _such_ a way about you … I like watching you at work, my friend."

Chelli leaned over and gave her friend a short kiss, which was returned by Sana, then she asked, playfully:

"More spice, sweety?"

"Oh yes, let's!" Sana laughed. "What happens on Vaynai …"

They both repeated together: " _Stays_ on Vaynai!"

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, 1 BBY 9 months, 1 day, 18 hours**_

The C _orvala Dawn_ landed on Almania at Tirana Spaceport. The four women – Ahsoka, Shaak, Frehya, Hedala – all disembarked and were greeted by Shaw Millsap, the facility administrator.

"Welcome back, ladies …" He bowed slightly to Ahsoka. "Doctor Tanner."

"Hello, sir. How are things with you … with Tirana?"

"As well as can be expected. Commodore Je'har has been asking about you …"

She chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Tell him I will be in touch soon …"

The ship was unloaded and the four were transported by speeder bus to Ahsoka's small mansion. As Shaak looked it over, she draped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders and pulled her close for a second …

"Quite a lovely place, my child. Very peaceful."

"Glad you like it, Master. I think it will be quite suitable for our reflective sessions, yes?"

"It will do nicely."

Frehya and Hedala went to their assigned bedroom and started to change clothes. They started comparing notes on the trip they had just returned from.

Hedala asked, "She's going to let me stay here?"

"Yes. She asked me to get you settled in. We'll share this room …" Frehya chirped.

"It's really nice. She must be important on this planet … So …" Hedala exhaled. "What do you think of everything?"

Frehya spoke furtively, "Master Shaak is kind of scary in a way. It's like she's just too nice. But we better not talk about her too much. I think she can likely hear _everything_."

Hedala reflected. "Oh, I don't know … she's kind of like a kindly grandmother. I like her, despite how strange she looks. I never met an older Togruta before. It might be really great for us to learn under her. Her skills must be awesome!"

"Oh, yes … the Force is telling me that. She has massive power."

"Well, I suppose we'd better put on dresses … Ahsoka seems to prefer we look formal."

Frehya nodded. "That's right. We are supposed to be the assistants to a leading scientist, consultant and expert. If you need more clothes, she has provided us an account to order them from. They should arrive within hours."

Hedala whistled softly. "That's sweet … I've never been to this planet before. What's it really like here?"

"Usually quiet. Most of us have to work hard to survive here. The Je'har don't like too many idle hands."

"I see … so Ahsoka – Dr. Tanner – is kind of a big deal here?"

Frehya chuckled at that characterization. "You could say that …"

Ahsoka was in her master suite, when her com-link sounded. She checked and saw it was from Tri'ku Je'har.

"Greetings, Commodore …" She said with a smile.

"Glad to see you have returned, my lady. How was your trip?"

"Quite wonderful, on the whole …"

"I'm so glad. Ahsoka, can we get together tonight?"

"Perhaps. I've got company over …"

At that, Shaak casually walked into the room through the open door. She gazed at Ahsoka for a second, then flicked a finger.

"Just a minute, Commodore …" she switched the com to mute. "Something you need, Master?"

"Oh, I'm good, dear … is there a complication?"

"Not so much. Are you ready to be my mother now?" Ahsoka laughed happily.

"Anytime you would prefer, my child. Can you take me to this world called … Vaynai?"

"Yes. We are going there tomorrow. I need you to meet those consultants I hired. I will also need to get you some things to wear. We can't have you showing up in Jedi robes …" They both laughed at that.

"Very well then … I shall look forward to it. I'm going to my quarters here for some rest."

Ahsoka unmuted the com.

"My apologies, Commodore. Shall I meet with you in town tonight? I would like to have dinner with you."

Tri'ku's mood brightened considerably. "That would be _exquisite_ , my lady …"

"Until then?"

"I will come by your place to get you."

As she switched off the com, Ahsoka had some time to reflect. _Master Shaak is so alert. She picks up even the slightest detail. I wonder what she will think about these people here. And what they will think of her…_ Ahsoka then lay down on her bed for a couple hours' nap.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, Ahsoka's Residence, 1 BBY 9 months, 1 day, 21 hours**_

She then arose and made herself ready for dinner with the Commodore. A change into a tight black sequined dress and matching shoes was her choice for the evening and she even applied a little fragrance to up her game. As she emerged into the main living space, Shaak was seated and awaiting her.

"A little planned diversion for tonight, dear?"

"Yes … (?) I need to get out for a bit … don't wait up for me, 'mother' …" Ahsoka giggled.

Hedala and Frehya also came into the main room and were duly impressed when they saw their master.

"You clean up nice, Master Ahsoka …" Hedala whistled. "Got a hot date?"

Ahsoka blushed a little at that, but then headed out. Her subsequent time with Tri'ku Je'har was pleasant, as he was a perfect gentleman. Upon first seeing her, he was most impressed and his speech stuttered slightly:

"Mm my lady, you are absolutely stunning …"

Ahsoka laughed. "Why thank you, kind sir …"

The two of them had a mostly inconsequential date together. The commodore asked her how the negotiations for the deployment were progressing and Ahsoka told him she would be getting a progress report the next day on Vaynai. He seemed a trifle concerned about things but quickly smoothed it over and remarked that she seemed to have had a satisfying vacation. He asked where she went and she mentioned Alderaan but not Felucia. When the night moved in a more romantic direction, Ahsoka let herself relax while she examined her possible feelings for him. Part of her was most attracted to his strong but refined demeanor, but at the same time she was wary of getting in too deep. They parted on good terms, even exchanging a short kiss after he returned her to her home. When Ahsoka reentered her home, Shaak of course was waiting, but she asked no questions about her "daughter's" evening activity, and simply smiled sweetly at her.

Vaynai, 1 BBY 9 months, 0 days, 10 hours

The next day, Ahsoka and Shaak went to the spaceport and left Hedala and Frehya to their own pursuits. When they arrived on Vaynai, Ahsoka rang up Chelli and they went to join her at their hotel. Upon arrival, Ahsoka introduced her "mother" to Chelli and Sana. Their discussion went well, as Chelli kept it strictly focused on business. Ahsoka learned they had made good headway on the Corporate Sector world of Issagra and had negotiated a supply contract for the orbital defense setup, including all droid emplacements. Shaak took careful mental notes while Chelli and Sana did most of the talking, and for the most part remained silent. Afterward, Ahsoka asked Shaak for her reflections on the meeting:

"Interesting partners you have on this one, Ahsoka. Particularly the one called Chelli."

"I'm most impressed with her. She's very sharp."

"I would be wary, my child. She's got her own agenda and may not be telling you everything, just what she believes you want to hear."

Ahsoka nodded. "You're probably right. But at least things are getting done. I can tell the Je'har we are on schedule and within budget. Let's see where things stand once the deployment phase is underway."

Shaak clasped her hands together. "Very well. I would like to examine the materials these two are providing you. I want to know more about how the system as a whole would work."

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Which is?"

"That you might be interested in such a system for Felucia?"

Shaak shook her head. "Not so much … I am naturally suspicious of droid-based systems. I believe they are too easily compromised."

"Yes, I can understand your thinking on that. We both recall what happened on Kamino …"

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana City, Ahsoka's Residence, 1 BBY 7 months, 15 days, 10 hours**_

Another six weeks passed. Shaak had returned to Felucia, but visited Almania occasionally to look in on Ahsoka, who found herself enjoying the presence of her Master more and more. It was almost as if they had an innate psychological connection and could read each other's thoughts as they were happening. One night on Felucia, Shaak set up a hologram link to Yoda so that he and Ahsoka could converse. Yoda was very supportive and interested in her progress, giving her praise and endorsing Shaak's decision to make Ahsoka a master and start sharing the ancient Jedi knowledge with her. He was also keenly interested in the progress of her two Apprentices, which were coming along nicely. Maris had worked with them on the team-based Force activities and they greatly prospered under the system. To speed up their development, Ahsoka agreed to let them stay on Felucia for ten-day stretches but they would miss her and were always eager to return to her side on Almania.

The Almanian perimeter defense system was being deployed and would be ready for a beta test in another two months. The leadership of the planet had already held a banquet in Ahsoka's honor when deployment commenced, but Shaak was unable to attend this function with her. Chelli Aphra and her girlfriend Sana also attended the gala and enjoyed themselves immensely as some younger members of the Almanian officer corps were smitten with both young ladies once they had gotten themselves dolled up for the affair.

Around this time, Ahsoka received a transmission from Hera Syndulla on the _Ghost._ Hera was aware of some of the details of Ahsoka's new life and knew that her friend had a shiny new vessel called _Corvala Dawn_ , so she had hailed it, then informed her of the events that had taken place [during SW Rebels Season 3, Episode 3], where Maul had returned to terrorize them. He had held Hera, Zeb, and Sabine prisoner while attempting to gain the Sith holocron that Ezra had spirited off Malachor months earlier. Maul attempted to murder Kanan Jarrus but was unsuccessful, as the Jedi Knight had become more proficient than ever in his use of the Force since losing his eyesight at the hands of Maul during the battle on Malachor against the Inquisitorium. Ahsoka was gratified to learn that everyone had ultimately survived this harrowing encounter and that Maul had left them to lick their wounds. She had some additional questions for her Twi'lek friend.

"Hera, can you tell me exactly how you left things with Maul?"

"Only that he was successful in getting both Jedi and Sith holocrons to open and there was a mix of powers."

"How was he able to open Kanan's Jedi holocron?"

"Unfortunately, Ezra was assisting him …"

Ahsoka sighed. "I think I had better pay you all a visit. There are some things we need to go over. Prepare Kanan for my arrival so he isn't blindsided, but keep Ezra in the dark. I need to see him separately. I will see you on Atollon in two rotations."

"I look forward to seeing you, dear friend …" Hera smiled in reply.

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

 _ **Atollon, Dominus Sector, NE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 7 months, 13 days**_

Indeed, Maul had been successful in gaining some important information once both holocrons had been opened in the presence of each other. Crucially for him, this included some news on the status of his old foe Obi-Wan Kenobi – now calling himself Ben – and that he was alive, having of course survived Order 66 some 17 years earlier and now apparently living on some planet with "twin suns." But he had little else to go on at this point, so he decided to watch the _Ghost_ and see if anyone came to visit that might be helpful. To understand the psychology of the "Son of Dathomir" at this point is to know a desperate soul, most of his dreams of galactic conquest and Sith glory having been dashed, and his attempts to rejoin Darth Sidious rudely cast aside as the old man considered him so much discarded trash. Even his short run as ruler of Mandalore didn't last as Ahsoka Tano had led a clone force to that world to overthrow him. She had even been on the verge of defeating him but instead chose to save the lives of her troopers and thus allowed Maul to escape. But he was a beaten man, slinking away to lick his wounds elsewhere in the galaxy. All he could live for now was the fond hope of revenge, a warm feeling that gave him the fuel to soldier on. _He lives …_

So imagine his glee when, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared a ship that, upon scanning, revealed his old nemesis Lady Tano herself, apparently having returned to aid her friends on the _Ghost_. But what he was unaware of was the presence of another entity massively strong in the Force, and that was of course Grand Master Ti – who had subtly disguised her Force signature and made herself effectively transparent. The two Masters set the _Corvala Dawn_ down on the surface of the world holding the Rebel base, but a few km away from the _Ghost's_ location. Hera had told Kanan privately of Ahsoka's survival on Malachor and her new role in the galaxy, also that she would be paying them a visit soon. Ahsoka was preparing to alert Hera to her arrival when suddenly Maul set his ship down on Atollon and set out to approach the _Corvala Dawn_ with his double-bladed sabre at the ready.

But Ahsoka and Shaak soon detected him, and made their plan quickly:

"My child, I will leave this one to you. Do what you feel you must."

"Understood, Master. This one's mine …"

As Maul got within 100 metres, Ahsoka suddenly rocketed out of the top of the _Corvala Dawn_ with both of her white blades ignited. Maul was ready, though, and attempted to slash hard at the Togruta with both sides of his red double blade. Her answer was a Force push like he had never experienced from her before, one which viciously threw him into an outcropping of rocks. As he tried to recover, she reached out with the Force and shattered the hilt of his double sabre which caused the crystals to disperse wildly away from him. Shaak, still aboard Ahsoka's ship, quietly observed the progress of the contest and smiled. _Finish him, my child_ _…_ a sinister thought that ran through her mind.

But Ahsoka was at heart a compassionate soul, and she did not wish to wantonly slaughter even an individual such as Maul. Yes, she was angry over his treatment of Hera and Kanan, and for many other vile deeds he had perpetrated, such as the cold-blooded murder of Duchess Satine of Mandalore, while her secret lover Obi-Wan was forced to helplessly watch. Maul then pleaded with her to spare him:

"Lady Tano, I beg of you to have mercy … my quarrel was never with you," he hissed.

"Give me just _one_ reason why I should do that!" she spat.

"I feel the power in you, Lady Tano – together _we_ can destroy the Sith …"

Ahsoka snipped, "That's _Master_ Tano to you, wretch …"

Her anger at him rising again, she stepped back and unleashed 20 KW bolts of lightning from her palms, which caught him completely by surprise. He realized, in his sudden agony, that she had become something far beyond what she had been and assumed that she had turned to the Dark Side and had designs of perhaps someday ruling the galaxy herself. As Ahsoka relented from the blasts, he again tried to reach her.

"Master Ahsoka, I _beg_ of you … if you will spare me, I will do no further harm to your friends. It was my foolish mistake to think I could betray you." His tone was again pleading. "Your power is great now, I can see that."

"You are getting on my nerves, Maul."

Maul stuttered. "Y-yes … I c-can see that. All I ask now is that you allow me to at least complete the only quest remaining for me. The galaxy is yours, Master Tano. I will take great pleasure in seeing you destroy those who would attempt to stop you."

Ahsoka scoffed. "And what, pray tell, might that _quest_ be?"

"A simple matter of revenge, Master. For the one who has always stood in my way …"

Ahsoka snipped again at him. "Master Kenobi? You will not obtain his whereabouts from me … now, be gone, wretch, before I change my mind and destroy you once and for all."

"Dear Lady Ahsoka Tano – exalted Master – my deepest gratitude. I will be leaving now."

As he slunk away, Ahsoka watched to ensure he kept his word, and soon saw his ship leaving Atollon. Shaak emerged from _Corvala Dawn_ with a satisfied look on her face and embraced Ahsoka for a second.

"Well done, my child. I especially admire your restraint. For a minute I thought you would kill him."

"I couldn't do it, Master."

"That was your decision, dear. You always must do what you feel is right."

Ahsoka hailed Hera via the com-link, with her location on the planet, and soon she and Kanan approached on foot. Warm embraces ensued as the friends greeted each other. Hera had tears in her eyes to see the Togruta – looking most magnificent, with a certain glow about her. Kanan kissed her on the cheek and spoke:

"It's a miracle. We thought you were gone, for sure."

"I am so happy you are still with us as well. How are you feeling?"

"I am learning to see another way, Ahsoka. It will be all right."

"Hera and Kanan, I want you both to meet someone. May I present Master Shaak Ti …"

Shaak stepped forward. Both Kanan and Hera bowed to her, and Ahsoka informed them of Shaak's new Order, but decided not to divulge the location, nor tell them the full extent of Shaak's powers – or her own. Shaak then told them:

"I believe this location for your Rebel base has already been compromised and you will have to leave this world."

Hera asked with sudden concern, "Are you certain?"

"Yes. You may not have much time."

"Can you meet with some of us, Master Ti?"

"I would prefer not to do that at this time, Captain Syndulla. We have another engagement planned."

But the Masters agreed to accompany Hera and Kanan back to the _Ghost_ and they then met Ezra and Sabine, who were most gratified to see Ahsoka's survival and to meet the legendary Shaak Ti as well. Ahsoka decided not to tell them of Maul's encounter with her, knowing it would raise questions she'd rather not answer. Shaak then scanned Ezra via the Force and took him aside, accompanied by Ahsoka.

"I have heard about you, youngling."

Ezra responded nervously. "I hope it was good …"

"Relax, son. You have much promise as a future warrior … but … a word of caution."

"Yes, Master."

"Be not quick to venture into unknown realms. Sith holocrons are fraught with peril. Venture down this path and you will not return," she stated in a grave tone.

Ezra nodded feverishly. "I understand now, Master."

"The one you know as Maul – he shall not trouble you anymore. Know that and be safe. I will leave you now."

With that, Ahsoka and Shaak bade farewell to the _Ghost_ crew and returned to _Corvala Dawn._ They were seen lifting off and heading to parts unknown …

 _ **To be continued …**_


	8. Meeting of the Minds

Here we are with another installment of Ahsoka's continuing journey towards self-realization and enlightenment. This chapter will be a chance to review some things from the point of view of four of our main characters and to point the way to the next phase of the story.

 _ **A word about time keeping in this story (and all of my others).** _

Years in Star Wars are notated by how many after (ABY) or before (BBY) the Battle of Yavin (as seen at the conclusion of the film _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_ ). Months - as such - are considered a uniform 30 days each, with days taking 24 hours each - as based on standard Galactic time as kept on Coruscant. When dealing with BBY time, the months and days count down as well as the years, but the hours count up.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Meeting of the Minds**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 7 months, 0 days**_

The timeline is now about 1.5 years before the Battle of Yavin … Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano decided to go to Felucia before making the journey to Tatooine to meet with Obi-Wan Kenobi. They would also pick up Ahsoka's apprentices, Frehya Lumoxa and Hedala Fardi, who were to accompany their master on the trip.

As she prepared for this important journey, Ahsoka stopped to reflect on her time since the fateful encounter on Malachor. So much had happened – she had established herself as a valued military expert on the small Outer Rim world of Almania, while trading on her Clone Wars background. In doing so, she had obtained a high-income lifestyle, complete with a sleek modern starship to travel the galaxy and a stylish new residence as well. She had learned the fate of Anakin and Padme and their two children (likely unknown to Anakin since his turn to the Dark Side as Darth Vader), and then had re-established contact with the venerated Jedi Master Shaak Ti, now living in secret in a world shrouded in mystery. Master Ti had set about re-establishing the Jedi Order – or something like it – and was growing ever stronger in the Force while accumulating a large store of knowledge. This knowledge extended to once-forbidden uses of the Force – or so they were once deemed to be. Apparently, former Grand Master Yoda had for some unknown reason appeared to sanction Shaak Ti's conduct and teachings. But maybe it was because desperate times called for equally desperate measures.

Anyway, Ahsoka herself was deeply conflicted about her own growing power, which was most recently unleashed on her former nemesis Maul as she had directly applied 20 KW of electric current and thus reduced him to a pleading wretch begging that she spare his life. But this was not how she had viewed her life a while back. Helping the Rebellion against the Empire was certainly fulfilling, but she saw this task as a huge mountain to climb, with a very uncertain outcome. On the other hand, the time she had spent with Shaak was exciting, as the Master was so wise and thoughtful, while at the same time kind and gentle to her. Ahsoka felt like Shaak was becoming her mother in many ways, as she continually referred to her as "my child" and yet this did not bother her at all – in fact she welcomed it. Ahsoka had always longed for belonging and a chance to be part of something. This was why her leaving the Jedi was so painful. It put her on her own, and much of the succeeding years were quite lonely as she had to constantly be on guard against those who would do her in – and to find out that the one behind much of the terror that stalked her life was none other than Anakin himself made it all the more unbearable. So that day on Malachor felt like the end to her. But sometimes an end can also be a beginning and Ahsoka was now turning things around and seemingly on a roll.

As for Shaak, finding Ahsoka had been a dream come true – finally an acolyte truly worthy of the title, and someone to pass on the prodigious knowledge she had stashed away after lifting the holocrons from the Temple as Order 66 played out. Shaak had cheated Vader out of something he scarcely knew existed, and now her power well exceeded his and perhaps the Emperor's as well. But Shaak Ti was a rather conservative soul, one who preferred to play it safe while at the same time continuing to build up her advantage. Now at last had come the opportunity to start putting her plan in motion. For what good would it do to take down Vader while the Emperor was still strong? Yoda, by his own admission, was simply playing out the string and badly needed someone to pick up the baton and Shaak was really his only option. When they first talked this over a few years earlier, Yoda had confided to her that he had made a nearly fatal miscalculation and had refused to see the danger which was so clearly in front of him, while Palpatine/Sidious had carefully constructed an almost impregnable fortress against which the Jedi had no answer.

But now Shaak was carefully doing much the same thing. She had determined that the Empire was actually not nearly as strong as it pretended to be and soon a shatter point would present itself. More recently, sources had come to her and detailed Palpatine's plans for an armored battle station that would more perfectly ensure his domination for years to come. Putting this many resources into such a weapon could leave the rest of the Empire more vulnerable, she reasoned. _How to take this down_ , she pondered. Her beloved Ahsoka was beginning to take shape as the ideal weapon herself. The new skills were starting to be transferred to her and there was a pressing need to have her grow more comfortable with her new powers. The problem was that being too obvious about this would bring unwanted attention, and if Vader were dealt with too early, it would put Ahsoka and herself in too high a profile and make them targets. No, the time had not yet come to be so bold.

As _Corvala Dawn_ left the Rebel base world of Atollon, Shaak and Ahsoka decided the time had come to pay a visit to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, now on the desert world of Tatooine. The planet was at least a full day's journey, even via Ahsoka's fast modern ship, so there would be plenty of time to rest and prepare. Ahsoka wanted to bring her apprentices along because they would gain some new opportunities to sharpen other needed skills. Maris Brood had reported to her about their promise in battle and their rapidly improving fighting skills, and Ahsoka was rightly proud of them. After about 90 minutes in transit, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and the green-blue disk of Felucia was visible in the viewport. Shaak gave a sigh of pleasure, as she had been looking forward to being back on her world again. It had become most soothing to her soul and the rest would reenergize her. Very little happened on Felucia that she didn't know about and everyone there ultimately was answerable to her alone.

After landing, she and Ahsoka went off to Shaak's private residence back in the woods. It was a very tidy little place, a small wooden structure with about four rooms. Ahsoka was a bit surprised as Shaak disrobed in front of her and thus showed off a physique that looked remarkably chiseled for someone of advanced age. _We Togruta are a naturally strong people_ , she thought. Shaak noticed Ahsoka's look of awe and as she changed into a loose fitting gown, she asked playfully and chuckled:

"Admiring my body, my child?"

"Very impressive, Master."

"It is always important to unify body and soul to be at peak … I continue to train myself and I would expect much the same."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "But of course … You continue to amaze me. Do you know, Master Shaak, I'm starting to see you as more than just a wise master but almost like the mother I never had growing up … would that be all right with you?"

"It would be most welcome, my child. As Jedi, we were not permitted to have such attachments … but I have come to see them as a source of strength – provided they are truly beneficial. This is why I have come to stress the team aspect of our development here on Felucia. When the time comes, our people will be ready – and stronger together."

"Yes, I have seen them – quite remarkable how in tune they are with each other. Your methods are rather effective. I would like to do similar things with Hedala and Frehya."

"Absolutely. I think it wise to bring the two of them with us this time. They will gain much valuable experience. It is also time for them to construct their own sabres."

The two women proceeded to lie next to each other on Shaak's floor, with comfortable silk-like bedding beneath them. As they slipped into a meditative state, they communed with each other via the Force and reached a feeling of unity and balance as their abilities were most complementary.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 6 months, 29 days, 8 hours**_

When the morning came, Ahsoka rose first, with an unmistakable feeling of serenity. Being in the intimate presence of her master – her quasi-adoptive mother – gave her a clear vision now. Together they would solve the mysteries and start the process to take back the galaxy from the evil Empire. She quickly donned her battle gear and went to find her apprentices. Upon reaching them, they were overjoyed to see her.

Frehya spoke first. "We have missed you much, Master …"

"Have you been doing the training … and the exercises? How about the meditation? Has Maris been taking good care of you while I was away?" Ahsoka laughed slightly.

Hedala replied, "We're doing our best, Master Ahsoka. Maris works us hard, but we are getting in shape. She's shown me so much about light sabre forms."

"That's nice … I guess you and I will need to try these out." She gave another soft laugh.

Ahsoka then hugged both of them and told them of the plan to go to Tatooine. As Frehya started getting her things together for the trip, she reflected on all that had happened since Ahsoka Tano entered her life. Frehya Lumoxa was a woman who grew up on Almania, but was fortunate enough to get off-world and receive a good education in the Corporate Sector, where she studied commerce and military affairs. Eventually she had a business career that also included a lieutenant's commission in the Self-Defense forces of Almania. But there were few opportunities for advancement beyond a certain level on Almania if one's name was not Je'har, and she had resigned herself to finishing her professional life as best she could until retirement. Her previous attempts at romance had ended in unhappy unions that broke apart quickly, so she was more or less a solo act. It was into this mix that Ahsoka had arrived on Almania and almost everything changed. At first, Tano was seemingly just a visiting dignitary that the Je'har had taken an interest in as she could be of use to them with her knowledge and experience. But it quickly became clear that Ahsoka was not just another boring consultant and it wasn't long before the two of them had become friendly … and then everything opened up for Frehya when she demonstrated her Force abilities for Ahsoka. Now, a few months later, she was an apprentice to Master Tano and traveling the galaxy – an exciting new life for someone who had just entered her sixth decade of existence. Each day started with the promise of possible adventure and though the training was grueling, Frehya thanked herself for keeping her body in shape all those years leading up to the present.

Hedala also looked back at her life as she prepared for the trip. It seems as though Ahsoka had been part of it almost from the beginning, as the former Jedi was the one who discovered Hedala's latent Force abilities and then did her best to ensure these remained as hidden as possible. Once there was a chance to leave her home world, Hedala jumped at it as it would mean a whole new future for the smugglers' daughter as she got the chance to go to Alderaan and meet the royal family of Queen Breha – and this good fortune ended up bringing Ahsoka back into her life. So when the chance to become an apprentice to her arrived, she was more than ready. Now, things were getting exciting as the amazing Master Ti and her planet Felucia were becoming a new home for Hedala and she could see herself becoming a true Knight.

Soon, Master Ti was up and about and she had a short meeting with Maris Brood and told her the plan. She would be away for a few days but would return. Maris wanted very much to accompany her master and was disappointed to see that Ahsoka had become the priority. Ahsoka herself was starting to sense this dynamic and certainly did not want any ill will to fester between herself and Maris. She took the Zabrak aside and indicated a desire to work together with her in the future – perhaps even conduct some intelligence and covert missions on behalf of the Rebellion. Maris appreciated the Togruta's attempts to reach out, and looked forward to working with her. Ahsoka wanted very much to get to know her master's longtime assistant as well.

So, the four women got underway soon after and plotted the course for Tatooine. As this world was almost on the other side of the galaxy, there would be a long time in transit, with much time for study and some individual training from both Masters. Ahsoka started reminiscing about her earlier time on the planet. She was a young Padawan of 14 years of age when she and Master Anakin had to recover the son of gangster Jabba the Hutt and bring him safely to the boss's palace. Along the way they had trouble with both Count Dooku and his acolyte, Asajj Ventress. _Sadly, she is no more, I have heard. Just when she was starting to reassess her turn to the Dark Side … Imagine her as our ally now, with Shaak's knowledge to guide her._ She had later learned from Obi-Wan that Anakin had been the one to finally slay the Count, as future Emperor Palpatine watched with glee.

After lifting off from Felucia, the ship quickly made the jump and Master Shaak called everyone together. She first asked for a 30-minute communal meditation session, and encouraged each participant to reach out to the group, explaining that these were "team building" moments and they would lead to greater trust. Then the Grand Master decided to ask both Frehya and Hedala if they had any questions for her. At first, they seemed a little hesitant, but Frehya broke the ice:

"Master, is it true that you think the Empire can be overturned? If so, how?"

"Yes. Completely true. The how will take more time, but think about this, Apprentice Lumoxa. I've reviewed some of your history and I know you have served in the military for your home world. What did you learn in the college there about finding the weakest point of the enemy?"

"After you determine it, you must target it with overwhelming force – because you may only get one shot."

Shaak smiled. "Very good answer. Now think about that for a minute. Where would you say the Empire's weak point is?"

"I think that any support they have from the people is not really genuine but they rule by fear, so once people lose the fear they will start to feel they can win."

"And that, my friend, is why I know Master Ahsoka has chosen well. You have identified a solution. Now you need to meditate more on that in the next hour or so. Apprentice Fardi, what do you think of your teammate's answer?"

"I'm unsure. The Empire is so large that it is hard to know where to start. Maybe the Emperor himself?"

Shaak nodded slowly. "Ah … most perceptive, young one … but in his case, your teammate Lumoxa is most correct about only getting one shot. Thank you, ladies, both good questions – and answers. Now is there anything you want to know about me? I realize that Ahsoka did not have the chance to prepare you both for our meeting."

Hedala spoke up. "Yes, were you also just three years old when your career with the Jedi started? And do you still think of yourself as a Jedi?"

"Yes, I was about four years old when they discovered me on Shili. My family was convinced by the Jedi that I should join them and eventually I would do them great honor. Do I consider myself a Jedi today? A very perceptive question, Apprentice Fardi. For the most part, the answer is yes. But there are times when I feel that our ideology did not serve us well. We should have been more alert and aware of the dangers that were all around us during that troubled time."

Frehya scratched her head and looked at Shaak directly. "Were you one of those who saw the danger?"

Shaak returned the gaze and paused for a second. "Only at the last minute. It was what enabled me to escape certain death. Yet I am here with you now. And that, my friend, is the only question that matters at the present time."

Frehya felt that Master Ti had somewhat ducked the question. _How could such great Jedi as Shaak and Yoda fail to see that Chancellor Palpatine was actually a Sith Lord? I would think his Dark Side aura would be unmistakable._ Frehya guessed that Shaak might not want to address this topic directly, so she kept it to herself.

* * *

 _ **Tatooine, Arkanis Sector, SE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 6 months, 28 days**_

The voyage continued on, with the four passengers on the _Corvala Dawn_ becoming ever more familiar with each other as they swapped various tales of their pasts. Once the ship finally had dropped out of hyperspace and the sandy brown disk of Tatooine appeared, Shaak asked Ahsoka to put the ship in orbit for a couple of passes as she wanted to scan the planet via the Force before they committed to landing. It wasn't long before she confirmed the presence of Master Kenobi, but then she also detected another presence not far from his. _Could this be that other one that Ahsoka hinted at with me earlier?_ She mulled it over for a bit, then directed Ahsoka to land the ship. As they descended, the planet presented itself as a sand covered world, with seemingly endless dunes. The few settlements seemed far apart and were not prominent. After they had landed, Shaak pointed Ahsoka in the proper direction and the younger Master unloaded one of the ship's speeder bikes – she remarked that these had seen little use thus far since she had owned the ship – for use to travel the planet's surface. Ahsoka then started the bike and soon arrived at a non-descript residence, seemingly carved out of the side of an outcropping of rock near one of the planet's more mountainous areas.

As Ahsoka dismounted, a hooded and robed figure stepped out and walked toward her … she recognized him immediately, despite his advanced age from when they last saw each other.

"Ahsoka Tano … how wonderful it is to see _you_. How long has it been?"

Ahsoka pulled her own robe back and put down her hood, showing her full montrals and lekku.

"Obi-Wan? Is it really you" she called cheerfully.

"I'm afraid so. Time is moving on …"

As they came close to each other, each was gazing intently at the other. Kenobi sensed something different about Ahsoka. She seemed to have a sort of glow that hadn't been there before. He made a mental note of it, and then gestured to her to follow him inside and suggested she put the speeder bike where it would be safe.

"The Tuskens are always interested in spare parts or anything they can get their hands on."

"Anakin told me about them. He wasn't too fond of them as I recall. You know, Master Kenobi, I have not been to this place since I was about 14 years old and had just started as Anakin's Padawan. I'd kind of forgotten about it, to tell the truth."

Obi-Wan looked at her fondly, recalling all they had been through together in the past.

"So my friend, what may I do for you … and first, please tell me how you've been doing. After the Empire took over, we'd feared the worst, but recently Master Yoda had indicated that he found you were still with us. It was most gratifying to learn that."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, what can I say? I am a survivor …"

As they proceeded inside Kenobi's humble abode, he prepared tea for them and made note of her twin lightsabres.

"I see you've constructed some new weapons …"

"Would you like to have a look?" She held one out for him to inspect.

"Thank you …" He examined the details on the hilt, then ignited the blade. "A most unique design. Very tasteful and very much your personal touch. It suits you." He took a couple of swipes and noted the smooth handling.

Ahsoka beamed. "See how well it flows …"

"Indeed. I would not want to face a sabre like this in battle. Ahsoka, I've always been impressed at how you progressed over the years."

She went on to fill him in on how she survived the ordeal of Order 66 and had faked her death, then went into hiding. And later, how she had come across Bail Organa, who had suggested she join the fledgling rebellion against the Empire.

"Are you still working with the rebellion?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes, but I have a new calling these days."

"You know, Ahsoka, I had detected your landing a little while ago. You were not traveling alone."

"That is correct. But before I introduce my friends to you, I wanted to speak to you in private first."

"Very well then …"

She went on to tell him of her more recent doings, and then brought up the subject of Malachor and the showdown with Vader.

"Obi-Wan … I wanted to ask you about what happened to Anakin. Bail Organa had told me it was best I ask you about this."

"Yes. It was a most tragic turn of events. We battled – seemingly to the death – on the molten world of Mustafar. Sorry to say, I gravely injured him – severing his legs and arms – but he was literally trying to kill me. I had to leave him behind. That's when I think that Palpatine came to retrieve him."

Ahsoka looked him in the eye. "So it was he who helped rebuild Anakin … into Vader?"

"Oh yes … he's become very much a machine now, but somewhere inside, the real Anakin still remains, I feel certain."

Ahsoka glanced away for a second. "Well, I _had_ thought that. On Malachor, I was able to cut away part of his mask. It was then I knew it was really him. He spoke my name, sounding like his old self for just a minute. But then, he turned against me and tried to kill me. I was heartbroken, but I survived."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Palpatine has done this to him. Reduced him almost to a drone-like existence. Fighting for the Empire is all he has left now."

"It's very sad. I'm not sure anyone can reach him now."

"Perhaps not. But you had to learn that for yourself."

"But now I have a new purpose …"

She brought him up to date on her activities on Almania and Vaynai and also about her new starship, then mentioned her two apprentices.

"They are with me now, at the ship. And one other I know you will be happy to see."

Kenobi mounted the speeder bike behind Ahsoka and they raced over to the _Corvala Dawn._ As she led him aboard, Hedala and Frehya both greeted her and she introduced them to Kenobi. At that, Shaak then came forward, a picture of elegance in her black robes, and greeted him warmly.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi …"

Obi-Wan bowed slightly and smiled. "Master Ti … I am very glad to see you." He quickly noted how different she seemed from when they last had met. "Very happy to know you too are still with us."

Ahsoka spoke up. "Master Ti is _my_ new master, Obi-Wan. She is teaching me many new things since we met a few months ago."

"Where have you been, Master Ti? I really had no idea you were still around."

Shaak laughed. "Master Yoda failed to mention that, I see … have you been in touch with him?"

"Occasionally. Both of us have a lot of free time these days …"

"So I see. Has Ahsoka been filling you in?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Somewhat. I guess I have a few questions …" He gazed intently at her, a slight bit puzzled.

Shaak chuckled. "I'm sure you do … Come, Obi-Wan, join us in the conference area."

"My pleasure, Master Ti … Ahsoka, this is certainly a fine new ship you have. But I would not want to see some of the locals around here get their hands on it. The Hutts would likely pay well for such a vessel."

"Yes, it has some new features and an advanced hyper drive," Ahsoka remarked.

As they were seated, Ahsoka's droid R8-ND rolled forth with refreshments, and Hedala and Frehya brought a tray featuring tea and some small delicacies from Vaynai.

Ahsoka offered the tray to him. "I think you will find these tasty, Master."

"Yes, I always knew of the Togruta taste for various types of meat and such."

"Master Shaak and I extend our hospitality."

Shaak then spoke. "Now, Obi-Wan, I will get to the point. From our rendezvous with Senator Organa, we understand you are looking after Skywalker's son. Am I correct?"

Obi-Wan looked Shaak in the eye. "Quite correct, Master. He is still very much a boy. I had wanted him to begin training by now. He is almost 17 years now."

"I see. And what seems to be the hold-up?"

"He lives with his uncle and aunt, they are moisture farmers on this arid world."

"Soon he will come to know his destiny. What is his name?"

"Luke … Luke Skywalker."

Shaak paused, then tilted her head as her lekku shifted. "Have you yet told him who he really is?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No … but the time draws near."

"Master Kenobi, Ahsoka and I have become aware of the latest plan the Empire has for the Galaxy."

Ahsoka added, "A level of evil not before seen … they are constructing a super battle station that they will be able to deploy anywhere. It may have the ability to destroy a moon, perhaps even an entire planet, they are speculating. I am also aware that my old nemesis Tarkin is deeply involved."

Obi-Wan stared at each Togruta Master in turn, then put his tea cup down on the table and sighed. "It would seem this is the moment the Rebellion must prepare for. Shaak – are you and Ahsoka ready to do your part for the Rebels?"

Shaak looked circumspect. "At this time, we must learn more about this super weapon. Like everything else, it must have a weakness."

Obi-Wan spoke evenly, with a barely perceptible nod. "I don't know how much time we will have …"

Ahsoka then countered. "It may be more than we think at present. The weapon still seems to be a ways from being operational. I hear they have not even test-fired the main battery."

Obi-Wan looked at them both with interest. "Where – or how – did you come by this information?"

Shaak narrowed her eyes. "We have our methods. Let's just say for the time being that they are very effective. I can assure you, Master Kenobi, that we will find out much more in the future. I have detected that the Emperor himself is absolutely determined to keep this project as secret as possible. But anything this large is hard to hide. We will keep you apprised of the situation as we see fit. For now, I would like to provide you with a direct – and fully secure – link to my base of operations."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Master Ti. I shall be glad to have such a link. Let's talk more in the morning."

At that, the ladies of the _Corvala Dawn_ invited Obi-Wan Kenobi to spend the Tatooinian night with them aboard the ship. As per her custom when on a strange world, Ahsoka activated the shield and placed the ship under cloaking to prevent it from being viewed by others, then everyone decided to retire for the night. There were more matters to discuss in the morning. Shaak then informed Obi-Wan that she and Yoda had agreed she would be the new Grand Master of the Order, and that she had also promoted Ahsoka to the rank of Master. He congratulated them on these achievements, but silently wondered what Shaak's ultimate plan was. _There is a strange energy about her, something I've not felt before._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	9. Just Another Day on Tatooine

**Author's note**

* * *

The story is now at the point where the introductory parts are over and now we can see the general framework. Additional characters will be introduced and some new worlds as well, but we are now starting into the run-up to the Battle of Yavin, which of course includes the events of _Rogue One_ and _A New Hope._ Those events will indeed be included in this story, but they will affected in ways that were not seen on the movie screen. In this installment, we pick up where we left off, 1 BBY and the _Corvala Dawn_ on the planet Tatooine, with Obi-Wan aboard as the guest of the Togruta Masters Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Just Another Day on Tatooine**

* * *

 _ **Tatooine, 1 BBY 6 months, 27 days**_

As dawn broke on Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke first, in his guest quarters on board the _Corvala Dawn._ He was carefully considering all he had learned from Ahsoka and Shaak, and had some reflections. Ahsoka herself seemed to have greatly evolved since his last encounter with her. She was a mature 34 years of age and carried herself with a confidence that he found refreshing. No longer the brash Padawan of the Clone Wars, she had become a skilled operative for the Rebellion, but there was more than that. There was a new Force energy and signature about her, one that emanated a great deal of power, and she seemed well aware of it. Until he could watch her in action, however, he could not draw any conclusions.

When he thought about Shaak Ti, there was much more to consider. Always she had been a trifle mysterious in her days on the Jedi Council, preferring to let others do most of the talking, and speaking only when she had something to say of importance. How exactly did Master Ti avoid Order 66 and where was she staying now? Obi-Wan had the feeling she was not prepared to divulge too much, and what's more, she had somehow convinced Ahsoka to keep all of this strictly confidential as well. Master Ti had an altogether different aura about her now, one that reflected a supreme confidence, and he could easily detect that her Force energy was at a level he had never seen before – perhaps even more than Yoda's.

When she had announced that she was the new Grand Master, it took him by surprise. What exactly was her role now, and what about this mysterious "Order" she mentioned? Was Master Ti rebuilding the Jedi in her own image? Even more intriguing was how – if her words were to be taken as truth, and why should they not be? – Shaak seemed to have a direct pipeline into Imperial secrets, all without actually going to Coruscant. Or so it would seem. Finally, Master Ti seemed to be presenting herself quite differently than in the past. Gone were the shabby light brown garments she seemed to favor, and in their place were immaculately tailored and detailed robes – perhaps fitting for someone of her new stature. But why in black? It reminded him that Anakin once dressed similarly (if not nearly as elegantly) – before his transition to Vader – and seemed to be a warning of sorts. But Shaak outwardly seemed kind, gentle, and welcoming – to a point.

But soon, Master Ti had arisen and had gone into the ship's lounge. He noticed her, kneeling as if in some sort of prayer, and listened carefully to her words, while remaining out of her direct sight.

"My Lord, _Zon-Khadul_ , thou art the Creator of the Galaxy and all other Galaxies, and the Ruler of the Force. Thou hath brought us the Light from the Darkness. I only ask thou make me an Instrument of thy peace. I remain thy humble servant. All I do is in thy Name only. _Ahmen ih Aru-Kabah_." _(Translation: truly and humbly)_

Obi-Wan was puzzled by this, and as she rose and was seated, he decided to engage her in a little one-on-one exchange:

"Good morning, Grand Master. You are certainly looking well …"

Shaak smiled sweetly and gazed at him. "And you yourself, Master Kenobi. How did you sleep in such luxury? I feel badly for you, having to live in such austere circumstances, after all you have done for the Order."

"Ah, Shaak … I must say, I rather like who you have become. Your strength is a source of comfort for many, including Ahsoka."

She continued to smile and spoke with a slight reverence. "She has found her true calling now. I have adopted her as my daughter. My love for her is profound."

"Well, she is certainly something to inspire."

As they kept talking, Ahsoka herself came to join them. She decided to open up a little.

"Obi-Wan, there is something I feel I must tell you. I've had a recent encounter with our old friend Maul…"

Kenobi raised an eyebrow at this name being mentioned. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, he has a pressing engagement with you planned, but I don't know just when he might arrive."

"Ahsoka, how did he learn of my whereabouts?"

"Oh, he doesn't know the particulars, but there was a Sith holocron that he and a certain Ezra Bridger found on Malachor recently – the same day as when I ran into Anakin."

"Can you tell me more about this … Ezra Bridger?"

"Yes, he is a young apprentice of my friend Kanan Jarrus. Kanan was another who survived Order 66. He has a close friend, a pilot named Hera Syndulla."

Kenobi looked up for a second. "Syndulla? By any chance …"

Ahsoka nodded. "The same. She is Cham's daughter. And a good friend of mine as well … anyway, young Ezra is with them, at a new Rebel base near Lothal."

Soon, Hedala and Frehya had arisen as well and had come to join them. Ahsoka decided to send them out together, to get a feel for the planet. She had wondered whether Obi-Wan might need some sort of backup in watching over young Luke Skywalker, so she thought her apprentices would learn something about themselves as well. Before they went out, Ahsoka went into a utility room on the ship and then emerged carrying a pair of training lightsabres.

"These have been fully enabled. Be careful when using them, my apprentices, but of course always support each other."

Shaak glanced across the room at them as they clipped the sabres to their belts, and smiled benignly at them.

"May the Force be with you, ladies. Always," she intoned softly. Hedala and Frehya turned to Shaak and bowed.

"We will be all right. Master Ahsoka has taught us well," Frehya assured.

The two of them took out a speeder bike and mounted it, with Frehya in the driver's seat. Ahsoka lowered the shields and uncloaked the _Corvala Dawn._ "Make sure you stay together and keep your com turned on," she urged. Hedala and Frehya nodded and then took off, and Ahsoka rejoined Obi-Wan and Shaak.

Kenobi then asked, "Ahsoka, regarding your encounter with Maul, how did it go?"

"Funny you should ask," she laughed. "It went well. He was, shall we say, in a more _compliant_ mood."

"Ah … very well. I should not be surprised. Sometimes, people just have to learn respect," he nodded, and glanced at her in a knowing way. He then glanced at Shaak, but she revealed nothing that he could discern.

At that, Shaak then spoke.

"Master Kenobi, we've greatly enjoyed your company, and your sharp insight. I hope to be working together with you in the days and months to come." Her tone was as gentle as ever, and she continued. "I believe I have some business to conduct on this planet. The one called Jabba, I believe it was?"

Obi-Wan seemed a bit surprised. "Yes … but, if you'll pardon my asking, I cannot fathom why you would want to spend time with the likes of him."

Shaak smiled. "Master Obi-Wan … sometimes much may be learned from the unlikeliest of sources … and places. Ahsoka …," she turned to face her fellow Togruta. "When your ladies return, they are to accompany me. I will be in my quarters. Inform me upon the event. Obi-Wan, I bid you farewell and we may see each other again … soon."

Obi-Wan and Shaak bowed to each other and she left the room. Ahsoka gestured to the exit, and offered Kenobi a ride back to his home. He thanked her, but preferred to walk the relatively short distance. He needed to clear his head and contemplate more deeply what he had learned. Ahsoka then handed him the communication link device that Shaak had promised him, fully initialized and tuned to Shaak's galactic network.

* * *

 _ **Tatooine, near Mos Eisley, 1 BBY 6 months, 27 days, 12 hours**_

Frehya and Hedala did some close-in recon of the area to get the basic lay of the land and then decided to venture further afield. They soon came upon what looked to be a more settled area, which they were able to view from a distance at some elevation, enabling them to observe spacecraft taking off and landing. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones taking in the view. A group of Tusken Raiders had spotted them and had designs on the speeder. They split up and advanced upon the two women from opposite directions.

Hedala quickly spun around in time to see two of them charging in her direction. She drew her sabre and ignited it. A green blade appeared and she twirled it menacingly in their direction. Frehya soon noticed three more Tuskens approaching from the opposite direction and she quickly spun around to face them, with her back turned to her partner. Her sabre came out soon after and it hummed with intensity as she ignited the pale blue blade. At that point, the Tuskens charged from her direction. One raider came at Hedala with a long pointed staff and she quickly sliced off the tip and then ducked beneath it, rising up to hack off the wielder's arm. Another raider, angered by the injury to his comrade, tried to take her but she was too fast, and he soon found himself missing a hand as his staff flew away. The two injured raiders then backed off.

Frehya was a bit overwhelmed as her sabre work was fast, but there were three opponents. She was able to slice one of their weapons cleanly, but another raider whacked her hard on the shoulder and she groaned with the pain it inflicted. Hedala quickly came to her aid and was able to behead one of the attackers. At that, the other Tuskens quickly withdrew. The two apprentices then stood back to back with sabres held high. The raiders decided to leave the apparent Jedi in peace as they nursed their wounds and carried their fallen comrade off with them.

As Hedala shook hands with Frehya, she complimented her. "Great job, mate! Those guys will think twice about messing with us. Are you OK?"

Frehya nodded in assent. "Just a little banged up. Those guys … are strong." She gave a loud sigh. "But you were _amazing_! You're so fast. Wait 'til I tell Master Ahsoka … she will be so proud."

As the two women continued to congratulate each other, a couple of figures approached from behind and hailed them. As they turned to face them, they saw one in what resembled Mandalorian armor and another that looked to be a Trandoshan. Hedala drew her sabre and ignited it. The armored one spoke first.

"Ladies! We come in peace. But we were admiring your swordplay. Might we have a word with you?"

Frehya answered, "To whom might we be speaking?"

The Trandoshan spoke, "the name's Bossk. Bounty hunter at your service. Always ready for the job if the price is right," he chuckled.

"And you?" Hedala asked the other.

"My name is Fett, Boba Fett," he said politely. "My partner and I have much experience together. Might we ask what a couple of Jedi are doing out here on Tatooine?"

Frehya stared at him blankly. "My name is Frehya" …

"And I'm Hedala."

"We'd prefer to keep our business on a need-to-know basis, if you don't mind, gentlemen," Frehya responded.

Hedala switched off her blade and smiled slightly, but looked warily at the two bounty hunters.

"Not every day we see such beauty on this backwater rock," Bossk hissed, while hoping to make a good impression.

Fett removed his helmet and bowed to Frehya. "Might we interest you two ladies in some food and drink?" he asked in what seemed to be a sincere tone.

Frehya smiled. "What did you have in mind?

Hedala cautioned, "We don't have too much time. Our boss will be expecting us."

Fett tilted his head in the general direction of the town below, and spoke directly to Frehya. "Just a small snack … and some ale to wash it down."

The two women looked at each other, as if to say _why not?_ "OK, Mister Fett," Frehya smiled, while Hedala nodded.

The bounty hunters then went to their speeder and the women mounted their bike and followed them into town. Soon they came upon what looked to be a sort of cantina and they anchored their vehicles outside. Fett led the way and motioned to the host that he wanted a table for four. After they were seated, Fett suggested they try some local ale and then the hunters made them an offer.

"We come here often," Fett said. "The Hutts usually have good work for us. We might be able to put in a good word for you as well, if you're interested."

Frehya politely shook her head. "We're not looking for employment. But we appreciate your hospitality, and we will be sure to put in a good word for you with our bosses. Who knows, perhaps your services will be needed."

Bossk nodded happily. "Always wanting to expand our network," he laughed.

Hedala poked at him playfully. "You look so strong … I've heard about Trandoshans," she gushed.

Bossk beamed at the pretty blonde, his ego swelling.

After they finished their drinks, the four walked back outside and the girls mounted their bike. They had taken the bounty hunters' contact info and promised to recommend them with their employers. As they sped away, Fett remarked to his partner, "This should be interesting. Haven't seen anyone here use a light sabre recently. Have you?"

Bossk shook his head. Fett continued, "This info might be worth a lot – to the right buyer."

As the women returned to the _Corvala Dawn_ , Ahsoka was standing outside waiting for them.

"Hello there! I sensed you had an incident. Are you quite all right?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Hedala said proudly.

Ahsoka then examined Frehya's shoulder and noticed it was badly bruised. "I'd better have a look at that," she remarked.

"Please come inside now. Master Shaak has plans for later today and she requests your presence."

Frehya then undressed before Ahsoka, who produced some strong smelling ointment and started to rub it into the apprentice's wounded shoulder. Immediately it created a warming sensation and Frehya sighed in relief.

"That feels great …"

Ahsoka smiled and caressed her friend's hair slightly. "Rest now," she said simply.

Shaak soon came in, having emerged from her morning meditation. She glanced at Frehya, then asked "did you leave without battle armor on? This is a dangerous planet, with many criminal-minded people roaming around."

Frehya lowered her head sheepishly. "Forgive me, Master Ti. You are of course correct. We will be more careful."

Ahsoka approached Hedala, and praised her. "You did well, my apprentice. Your quick thinking and teamwork were most effective. Frehya might've been more severely hurt, if not for your actions."

Hedala beamed with pride, and bowed to her master. "Thank you, my lady."

* * *

 _ **Tatooine, 1 BBY 6 months, 27 days, 18 hours**_

A few hours passed and then Shaak indicated to Ahsoka that it was time for her to go. The ship took off and traveled for a few minutes at an altitude of about 500 metres, then Shaak indicated where she wanted to land. As they touched down, a large structure, with rounded features, was seen in the distance. "Here it is," Shaak noted. "The abode of the one called Jabba." Upon landing, Shaak turned to Frehya, "Are you feeling up to this, Apprentice Lumoxa?" Frehya replied, "I'm ready. Feeling much better." Shaak nodded and patted her on her good shoulder and the two apprentices strapped on the training sabres and followed the Grand Master down the ramp. R8-ND accompanied them as he might be needed for translation duties, Shaak not being entirely fluent in Huttese.

A few minutes later, the party arrived at the entrance to the stone structure, and R8-ND signaled for them to be let in. The door opened and they were greeted by a couple of imposing guards that blocked their path. "Randy" communicated that Grand Master Ti had a scheduled audience with Jabba the Hutt, but they were unyielding. Shaak calmly stepped forward, waved her hand and made some soothing comments. Soon the guards were happily allowing everyone inside. Jabba's Twi'lek assistant came forth and spoke Basic to Shaak, who indicated her desire to see Jabba. He checked the schedule, and somehow, it appeared her appointment had indeed been listed.

As the Twi'lek led them in, there were a number of strange looks given to the party. Hedala and Frehya seemed nervous as many had blasters drawn, with some pointing at Master Ti. But Shaak was as serene as ever as she patiently followed the Twi'lek through the halls of Jabba's palace. Eventually, they were waved into the throne room, and the giant slug-looking creature greeted them with a loud form of Hutt laughter. Shaak smiled and approached the throne and nodded her head forward in appreciation. R8-ND spoke in Huttese, "greetings exalted one. Her serene highness, the Grand Master, thanks you for allowing her to address you this evening." Jabba continued to look amused as Shaak smiled and again waved her hand. She then spoke. "I have a generous offer for you, your Excellency. Two thousand Imperial credits as a token of my appreciation." She then held up a pair of thousand-credit chips. At this, Jabba indicated some mild interest.

R8-ND spoke to her aloud. "Mighty Jabba wishes to know what service he may be able to provide the esteemed Grand Master." She smiled again.

"It has come to my attention, sir, that you have some valuable intelligence capabilities on the Outer Rim. I would be willing to reward these – provided the information is verifiable."

Jabba made some grunting noises, then spoke: " _How valuable is it to you, Madam_?" (As translated)

"I would be willing to offer ten thousand in advance, and then additional payments as the need increases."

Jabba considered the offer, then stalled a bit. Some of the others in the room were eager to test Shaak's abilities and they aimed blasters at her. They did not seem pleased that such a relative stranger could walk right into the palace and start making what seemed like demands.

Shaak looked up slightly to gauge the level of hostility in the room, then reached out to the Force with a quick flip motion of both her hands and suddenly everyone in the room (except Jabba) were on their backs, gasping for air. She signaled to Frehya and Hedala, who quickly grabbed as many of the weapons as possible and placed them in a bag that Shaak had brought along for just such an occasion.

Jabba observed the proceedings with mild interest, then gave a hearty laugh. " _Well done, Grand Master. You are my kind of business partner_." Shaak returned the laugh and stated, "I take it we have an arrangement. Hedala and Frehya, would you please?" The apprentices each produced a five-thousand credit chip and handed them to Shaak, who proffered them to Jabba. The Hutt seemed pleased at the quick cash he stood to make, and asked exactly what type of information she was after. She then described what she had heard about the battle station being constructed by the Empire and the fact that it had mostly been done on the nearby world of Geonosis. "I would assume that your Excellency would be well aware of these proceedings, and that you might also know where the project has been moved," she stated. Jabba stroked what appeared to be his chin, then spoke at length in Huttese:

" _Dearest Grand Master … I am indeed aware of this project, and I will be glad to get you that information. I can also provide you with more details than you might currently have. I trust we can find a mutually acceptable arrangement. Can you see your way clear to one hundred thousand credits?"_

As R8-ND translated for her, Shaak smiled again. "Kind sir, that can be arranged. We will pay you one quarter of that amount within the next ten days, and the rest as the intelligence is delivered. With sufficient detail, we will be able to verify the quality of the information. I extend my hope that we may have a fruitful business relationship."

As they talked, Jabba indicated his pleasure with the arrangement and then asked if the exalted Grand Master would be pleased to be his honored guest. She thanked him for the invitation but told him they had to be traveling. "Perhaps some other time?" she asked with a smirk. As they left, Hedala dropped the bag of blasters at the palace entrance. Soon the Force-choked denizens of the palace were groggily getting to their feet and wondering exactly what had taken place. But Grand Master Shaak Ti was already aboard the _Corvala Dawn_ and making preparations for a return voyage to Felucia. She seemed to think she had good reason to trust the accuracy of Jabba's contacts.

Hedala and Frehya were excitedly telling Ahsoka all about the visit to Jabba's palace.

"I've never seen _anyone_ that looked like him," Hedala remarked excitedly. "He's like a giant slug."

"And then, I thought we were in big trouble when they all were aiming their blasters at us … but Master Shaak took care of that in an instant. Just amazing …" Frehya gushed.

Ahsoka smiled and, as Shaak entered the lounge, asked her "how do you know that _slug_ can be trusted?"

"Ah, my child, that slug, as you so indelicately refer to him, remembers you quite well as the one that saved his son all those years ago. He told me at length that he was a Hutt of honor and that the Empire was not doing much for his business prospects these days. All I had to do was tell him you were my daughter and he was more than willing to help, even lower his price," Shaak explained. "I told him a deal is a deal, and that Togruta too were honorable. I think I might have even made a friend tonight," she laughed.

Shaak, Ahsoka, Hedala, and Frehya then sat down to a traditional Togruta meal featuring spiced meats and some high fiber roots of the grasses native to the planet Shili. Shaak admired Ahsoka's cooking skills and praised her for getting the true ingredients. She sighed that it made her feel like she was back home. Then they were on their way …

 _ **To be continued …**_


	10. The Dark Times

On this installment of the adventures of Ahsoka, we find her getting back to her familiar routine – only it doesn't last long.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Dark Times**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 6 months, 26 days, 22 hours**_

Leaving Tatooine, the _Corvala Dawn_ carried Ahsoka Tano, Shaak Ti, Frehya Lumoxa and Hedala Fardi back to Felucia. After about 18 hours, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and was channeled via the protected re-entry path to the planet below, passing through layers of mist and clouds, to the jungle home of the Grand Master of the Order. Shaak and Ahsoka walked arm in arm to the Assembly Hall and were greeted by Maris Brood and some other acolytes of the Order, happy to see their leaders back among them. Maris pulled Ahsoka aside and said she had some proposals for her regarding training and other exercises. Ahsoka thanked her for confiding in her and told her she would be happy to go over these with her the next day. Hedala and Frehya were also greeted by Maris and made to feel welcome among their fellow members of the Order, while Shaak and Ahsoka bid them a good night and walked off together to Shaak's private residence.

When they entered, Ahsoka asked, "Master, what's our next move? I mean, I guess we have to find out much more about this project that the Empire is building. It would seem to me they have been working on it for years. Why has it been able to stay secret for so long?"

Shaak shook her head slowly, "My child, that is one of the things we will come to know. We may not be happy with the answers, but we must not shrink from them."

"You told me you heard they started the project on Geonosis … but we had a battle there – Barriss and I were trapped together for a while and we became friends at that time – why would we not have noticed it?"

Shaak pondered the question. "Perhaps it was only in the beginning stages … but that would have been prior to Palpatine becoming the Emperor. It also means he was planning this while the Clone Wars were taking place …"

Ahsoka snapped her fingers and pointed to her master. "Exactly! He knew the war was just a cover for his real plan. We found out that Order 66 had been implanted by chip into all of the clones when they were being built on Kamino."

Shaak fingered her right lek while Ahsoka was talking and then added, "Yes … I seem to recall learning of these chips at that time when a clone trooper named Fives apparently lost his mind. We had taken this case to Chancellor Palpatine and he later tried to tell us the problem was caused by a parasite. All of this so we would not investigate these chips."

"So …" Ahsoka then noted, "if the war was a plan to eventually destroy the Jedi – because we would have stopped him from becoming Emperor, were they also working on the battle station at the same time? Dooku had to have known about it. Tell me, Master, when and why did they move the project away from Geonosis?"

"That's what we have to learn, my child. Along with many other things … but let us see what our friends on Tatooine can tell us. As you know, Geonosis is very close to Tatooine and almost like a sister world. Chances are good that Jabba and his associates know much about the project."

Shaak then changed into night clothes and prepared to lie down. Ahsoka did the same and the two were again next to each other as they went to sleep. As she laid there, Ahsoka again had dreams of a possible future where she was an exalted leader, bringing a better life to untold billions of people all over the galaxy. When she awoke, she kept asking herself why these dreams kept recurring. She thought to get her Master's take on it:

"Master, do you think it's absurd that I could someday rule the galaxy?"

"Not at all … have you been thinking about that?"

"Not directly – but I keep having these dreams. Do they tell me anything?"

Shaak paused, then looked at Ahsoka directly. "Perhaps. Do you see yourself as a leader in them?"

"Yes – I am being coronated as the new Empress. I have no idea at all how that could ever happen to me."

"It is the future you are seeing, my child."

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not looking for that kind of power. I'm really more of a simple girl."

Shaak took her adopted daughter in her arms and hugged her tenderly. "You may believe that now, darling, but there is a long road ahead of you. Don't be quick to presume where it may lead."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 6 months, 25 days, 8 hours**_

The next morning, the two of them dressed and went out to meet the others. Maris was able to persuade Ahsoka to accompany her to the training arena, where they discussed methodology. She spoke first. "Master Ahsoka, do you have any recommendations for me on how to carry this out further?"

"I think you have things well in hand. Do you mind if I ask a more personal question?"

"Not at all – go ahead …"

Ahsoka nodded. "Maris, how did you come to know Master Shaak?"

Maris looked around for a minute, then answered. "She had watched my progress as a Padawan, then once I had gone through the trials, she then asked me to join her on a mission together."

"By any chance, was that the same day as Order 66?"

"Yes. So much took place that day ... it's become a blur to me now."

"How did you feel when she asked you to leave Coruscant with her?"

Maris again paused, and lowered her voice as she took Ahsoka's hand gently. "I was a little bit afraid. She was asking me to trust her and I had just gotten to know her. But she spoke so gently and looked at me with such power. I felt I had to go with her."

Ahsoka nodded. "I know what you mean about her. How do you feel now?"

"Best thing I ever did," Maris said without hesitation. "She is the true Master. If Master Shaak had been in charge, that evil emperor would have been stopped. I feel this deeply."

"Can I tell you something?" Ahsoka asked quickly. "I'm glad to have met you. Everyone thinks the Jedi are no more but we will show them otherwise."

"To be completely honest, Master Ahsoka, I think they are right. The Jedi as we knew them _are_ no more. We are a different breed now. More understanding. More supportive. I want to see you as a Sister of the Force, Master. Only if we work together will we be victorious."

Ahsoka nodded again, and patted the Zabrak on her shoulder firmly. "Yes. We will."

Ahsoka's apprentices then arrived at the arena, and Maris immediately took them aside.

"Apprentice Fardi, Master Ahsoka asked me to work with you directly today. She told me you killed a Tusken and seriously wounded two more. How did you feel about that?"

Hedala nodded and cheerfully snipped, "It was thrilling, actually. They were trying to kill us, I seriously thought. But I never did that before."

"Hedala, you may have to do it again – many times."

"If it is necessary, I am ready. I'm committed to defeating the Empire."

Maris nodded and smiled. "You will get the chance. I feel certain."

Ahsoka smiled as well and left. She then met briefly with Shaak and made her ship ready for a trip back to Almania. It was time to see how well things were going with the defense implementation and she wanted to meet with Chelli Aphra again. _I suppose I should not let her just have a free run. Shaak is correct that Chelli is quite clever._ Soon, R8-ND indicated the _Corvala Dawn_ was ready and so they left Felucia. Hedala and Frehya would stay behind to continue their rigorous training, while Shaak elected to stay there as well.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 1 BBY 6 months, 24 days, 10 hours**_

The next day, on Almania, Ahsoka asked Chelli and Sana to join her. They were wrapping up a meeting on the Corporate Sector world of Issagra and said they would arrive on Almania that afternoon. So Ahsoka then decided to ring up her new friend and prospective beau Commodore Je'har and see if he would mind having a "working lunch" with her. Happy to hear her voice again, he quickly agreed.

"My place, Commodore?" Ahsoka asked cheerfully. "See you soon," he replied in kind.

When he later arrived at her mansion, she greeted him at the entrance and they exchanged a quick kiss, then walked into the dining area, hand in hand. As they sat down, Ahsoka's servants handled their menu choices and they settled into the discussion. She opened:

"Tri'ku, have you anything you want to ask me about the deployment? Doctor Aphra and her partner will arrive later this afternoon if you want to get more details."

"At this time, things seem to be going well. I have been briefed on all the components and how they fit together. Ahsoka, will you be in the area for the few days?"

"I can't say for sure, but at the moment I have no plans to go any further than Vaynai or the Corp-Sec." She paused, then looked at him intently. "Tri'ku … can I pick your brain for a bit?"

He laughed. "Why Ahsoka, my dear, whatever you need."

She giggled a bit as her lekku brightened slightly. She spoke quickly, with a nervous tone. "Okay. We haven't had much chance to talk about the Empire and the Rebellion. You had indicated that your family and the leadership here might be sympathetic to the rebel cause. Just how sympathetic?"

He chewed his food for a second, then looked at her and smiled. "Ahsoka, this is a sensitive area, as you may well imagine. Officially … Almania takes no position on this matter, but we are primarily concerned with keeping up appearances when it comes to the Empire. Why exactly do you ask?"

Ahsoka fidgeted a bit and then spoke. "I'm going to ask – as a friend – that what we discuss is in strictest confidence."

"I understand."

"There are …" she cleared her throat, then continued. " … Some reports I've received about some type of super weapon they are developing. Some type of huge battle station – with a destructive capacity never seen before."

Je'har looked at her carefully. "How much credibility do you place on the sources of those reports?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. I first wanted to ask if you all had heard anything like that."

He first shook his head, but then reconsidered. "We will of course want to know as much as we can. I'm going to ask around."

"Tri'ku, please don't tell anyone it came from me."

"That's fine. I can always say there are plenty of rumors, especially from places like Vaynai. Can you give me any more detail?"

"Okay … this gets even more sensitive, but what I'm getting is that the construction started on Geonosis and was moved. The Empire wants to keep it as secret as possible. It's like they're afraid if anyone found out too soon, they could make plans."

"Sure, but if it's as big as you're saying, it would seem there is little anyone could do about it."

Ahsoka shook her head wearily. "That's what they will want us to think, once it's rolled out. I wouldn't be at all surprised if my old nemesis Tarkin is involved. He's always been rather ambitious."

"I know what you mean. Next to Vader and the Emperor, he's as bloodthirsty as anyone."

* * *

 _ **Almania, Stonia City, 1 BBY 6 months, 24 days, 13 hours**_

As they wrapped up their lunch, Tri'ku invited her to take a small trip with him on the planet. She smiled, and said, "Just so long as I can get back in time for Chelli and Sana." He nodded and then escorted her to his speeder and they headed for the spaceport. They then boarded a shuttle craft that whisked them away some 300km and then landed in Almania's capital city of Stonia. Once there, he took her to an impressive-looking structure that appeared be a giant type of gazebo from a distance.

"What is this place, Tri'ku?" she asked.

"It was built centuries ago by my ancestors. We call it the Dome of the Je'har. I would like to show you around."

As he escorted her inside, they went up into the structure and eventually rose to the top, where they went outside and stood on what seemed like an observation platform. As they looked out over the city, he spoke to her again.

"Ahsoka, I've been thinking about what we discussed at lunch. Our world must be quite vigilant about the type of threat that such a weapon might be to us. The rest of my family will be most interested. I'd like you to meet someone."

She nodded. At that, Tri'ku activated his com-link and spoke. "We're waiting up top. Please come."

A few minutes later, another man, somewhat older, appeared on the platform.

"Ahsoka, I present to you the President of Almania, Mr. Ordholm Je'har."

Ahsoka curtsied sincerely in her colorful dress. "Honored to meet you, sir."

The President bowed to her. "I am most pleased to meet you … should I say, Doctor Tanner?"

"You may call me Ahsoka," she giggled nervously.

He laughed. "Ahsoka, it is then. Madam, on behalf of the fifty million people of this world, I want to extend my sincere gratitude for all you are doing to help us. We will be a stronger nation with this new defense in place."

She nodded to him. "It is my pleasure to assist you. Your people have shown me every kindness imaginable."

The President smiled. "Now, my cousin here has explained to me about the Imperial battle station. We are most concerned over this development and we will do all we can to help you learn more about it. We also hope you will share as much about it with us as you can as well."

Ahsoka sighed for a second. "Absolutely, sir. I am happy to be working with you."

More pleasantries were exchanged and then the Commodore returned Ahsoka to her estate, where he left her with a parting kiss and embrace. This one lasted longer than previous instances and she was taken somewhat by surprise. Still, she told herself she liked it. After another 30 minutes or so, she received a call from the spaceport informing her that her guests had arrived from Issagra.

"Director Millsap, please make the arrangements and have them brought to my home."

"Right away, Doctor Tanner."

When Chelli and Sana arrived, they seemed excited. "We can't wait to show it to you, Ashli," Sana gushed.

Chelli nodded vigorously. "You're gonna love it."

Ahsoka smiled at them. "Come in and sit down, girls. Would either of you like some Almanian ale?"

They answered in unison. "But of course …!"

After the servants had brought it, Ahsoka asked them for a more detailed progress report, which was mostly delivered by Chelli. They agreed to tour the installation in the morning and Ahsoka graciously offered to let them stay overnight at her home.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Tirana Spaceport, 1 BBY 6 months, 23 days, 9 hours**_

The next day, the three women went to the Tirana spaceport and Director Millsap procured them a shuttle craft that they could use to conduct the demonstration. As they got on board, Ahsoka took control of the ship as Chelli gave her the directions. When they got within range, Chelli asked Ahsoka to observe. She opened a briefcase she brought aboard the shuttle and removed a small control module and a portable computer. After launching the application, she plugged it into the shuttle's display screen so everyone could watch. Chelli had brought them to a position overlooking part of the Almanian ocean below and there were about ten satellites in place, which were labeled on the display screen. She then launched a simulated attack by three probe devices and placed these on a vector that would take them into the grid between the satellites. As the probes each penetrated the perimeter, high-powered lasers from the satellites took out each one in turn via a triangulation formula. Extra fireworks on the probes lit up brightly when they were hit, to simulate an explosion.

Ahsoka watched the demonstration with rapt attention. The system was quite ingenious, and Chelli went into detail about its capabilities.

"Doctor Tanner, we will have over a thousand of these satellites in place when the system is fully operational. They each are powered by an algorithm that can read and react in real time on the orbital battlefield. If a threat presents itself, the system will assess the severity of the threat and the determined number of satellites will close in on the hostile vessel. We can also vary the amount of power contained in the laser blasts. What do you think? Cool, huh?"

Ahsoka was impressed but soft-pedaled it. She simply stated, "Good job, Chelli. This is the kind of system we were looking for. I want to study it some more but I think it could well be possible to deploy even more of these drones if needed."

Chelli beamed, knowing she had made the right impression, despite Ahsoka's low-key reaction.

Ahsoka then asked, "Do you suppose I might meet some of the designers behind this work?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. Would you like us to set up a meeting with them?"

"Yes … could we do that on Vaynai?"

"I will see to it, Doctor Tanner."

On the way back down to the surface of Almania, Ahsoka's mind ran through the possibilities. She intended to give herself the capacity to control this system and use it not only to defend Almania, but maybe herself at some point, should that become necessary. _It's nice to have options,_ she mused. She also entertained the possibility of getting more financial backing. _It might not be a bad idea to have another account to draw on. Chelli's awfully smart, maybe she could be of some use here as well …_

* * *

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 1 BBY 6 months, 24 days, 20 hours**_

That night, after Chelli and Sana had left, Ahsoka received a transmission from Alderaan. Her pal Bail Organa was trying to raise her and he had something he wanted to run by her. She opened the line with more than a little curiosity.

"Fulcrum here. Hello Bail."

"Ahsoka my friend, how are you?"

She chuckled softly. "Doin' all right. How's Leia?"

"As a matter of fact, she wanted me to contact you. It seems an old friend of yours has taken on a job for us, and he might just want to see you ... very much."

Ahsoka paused a second. "Hmm. Who are we talking about?"

"Would you believe … Saw Gerrera?"

"NO!" She swallowed a laugh. "I haven't heard from him in I don't know _how_ long. What's he up to?"

"Well, he's doing a little investigative work for us – on Geonosis."

"Seriously?"

Ahsoka's mind raced back to her Clone Wars days … to the rebellion on Onderon and the fight against Dooku's droids. When the Gerreras – Saw and his sister Steela – needed the Jedi Order's help and only she was available.

Bail responded, "Yes. I had informed him that you were still very much with us and he said he really wanted to see you – had something to pass on to you. He wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Why Geonosis?" Ahsoka immediately thought about what Shaak had told her, some of the info stream that was filtering in from the Hutts.

"Well, we asked him to go there and see if he could find out how the Geonosian species had been nearly wiped out – apparently by the Empire."

Ahsoka swallowed hard at that revelation. "Wiped out?! What in the …"

"Yes. There seems to be not a trace of them. Saw may be better able to fill you in."

She moaned aloud. "Is there no _end_ to the treachery that they are perpetrating?"

"I hear you, Ahsoka. These are truly the dark times."

"OK … please let Saw know I will see him soon. I've got something I need to wrap up, then I'm on my way."

"Thank you much, friend. Organa out."

As Ahsoka ended the transmission, her head was spinning. Saw Gerrera … Geonosis … a mass genocide. Somehow she knew this _had_ to be connected to the battle station project, which had started on that world, a place very much bound up in the Clone Wars era, where Count Dooku had plotted great treachery against the Republic all those years ago. Except that it wasn't the Republic, it was the Jedi Order. How many Knights and Masters died that day, long ago, as they worked to free Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme? Shaak had been there herself, along with other great heroes like Mace, and Kit, and Aayla. Her eyes started to get misty just thinking about her old friends who were now lost for eternity. _But Shaak survived. That's right. And no doubt she would want to know about Saw too._ And soon the both of them would be going to Geonosis – to get some answers.

But first she had to wrap things up here – in a neat little bow on Vaynai. She'd see Tri'ku again, soon enough, but this business had somehow jumped to the front of the line.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	11. Getting into the Game

Things are moving fast now for Ahsoka, Shaak and the gang. In this episode, Shaak unveils some additional secrets and a brand new, frightening power – at least it will be for anyone who might oppose her. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to get this far in the story. We've still got a long way to go …

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Getting into the Game**

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Beachcomber Hotel, 1 BBY 6 months, 21 days, 8 hours**_

Two days later, Ahsoka Tano rose early in her home on Almania, dressed quickly in business attire and headed to the spaceport. The _Corvala Dawn_ was made ready and she quickly set her course for Vaynai. Within about 30 minutes, she was landing on that world near the high-end hotel district on the main island of the central archipelago. Leaving the ship in the capable hands of R8-ND, she was transported by limo-speeder to the Beachcomber Hotel and Casino. She opened her com and contacted Chelli Aphra, who informed her everything had been set up as she had directed. When she arrived, a hotel staffer politely escorted her to a private conference room, where a sumptuous breakfast had been laid out for the various attendees. Various men and women filed into the room, some coming up to Ahsoka directly and greeting her. Chelli then arrived and started introducing some of them to Ahsoka. They mostly hailed from various Corporate Sector systems and were glad to meet their prospective business partner.

During the meeting, Ahsoka chatted with some of the designers of her new satellite-based perimeter defense system that was being deployed in orbit around Almania. She told them how pleased she was with its capabilities, and then she was shown some other ideas. In the process, she made a side deal to purchase some satellite droids that she might deploy from her own ship in the eventuality that they might be needed. _One can never be over prepared,_ she noted to herself.

Later in the morning, the meeting broke up, but a couple of the participants escorted Ahsoka to the casino floor and they enjoyed a Vaynaian version of baccarat where a few hundred credits were wagered on each hand. Ahsoka had seemingly made two new friends this day. The first was Tolbert Nagupta, a weapons designer from the Corp-Sec world of Kalla, and the second was Gustevido Qentir, a banker from Issagra. As they talked, she got the feeling that doing business in the Corporate Sector could be very rewarding, but she needed more funds to really become a player. Later that afternoon, she decided to go to the beach with Chelli and Sana and changed into a revealing swim suit (as did her friends). It wasn't long before the Togruta was turning heads, as her exotic look stood out from the crowd. But everyone was quite pleasant with her and she had an enjoyable day. _This really is a nice place,_ she thought, and wondered why more people didn't know about it.

Ahsoka was sitting in a lounge chair watching the goings-on when she asked Chelli: "Have you got any ideas how I might go about increasing my stake of credits? I see some opportunities and would like to get in the game."

Her friend nodded, "Yeah, I have some definite ideas there."

"Such as?"

"How much do you know about the securities business?"

"The what?"

"Uh … financial interests," Chelli chirped. "You know, stocks, bonds, commodities …"

"Sorry. I never had time for that." Ahsoka's mind was thoroughly baffled. Chelli took her hand and squeezed it.

"Ashli, I've always wanted to try out some ideas I have, but could never get my hands on enough credits to do it. Maybe you might be able to help out."

"What would I have to do?"

"Simple. It's like placing bets at the tables. Only you do this with an edge."

"What kind of 'edge'?"

"Superior knowledge. For example, take a company that you know is about to make a lotta money off of a new deal or some kind of business windfall. Take a position before that happens and you can really score."

Ahsoka perked up a bit at this notion. "Tell me more. I'm listening."

"Well, I happen to know that our Almanian deal is going to make some people very well off. Why don't we join them?"

"How do we do that?"

"It's called options trading …"

Chelli Aphra then went into detail how Ahsoka could place a 100,000 credit investment and walk away with a million. Do this a couple more times and she'd have some serious cash. Ahsoka was, needless to say, quite interested. She'd figured she would need more money if she wanted to be a bigger player on the corporate scene, and whichever way the Imperial cookie crumbled, she could be among the winners. _I have to let Master Shaak in on it, though,_ she realized. _But Chelli just keeps coming up with ideas._

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Beachcomber Hotel, 1 BBY 6 months, 21 days, 13 hours**_

After letting Chelli go off to join Sana for some private time alone, Ahsoka returned to the room she had been booked in and got out of her swimsuit and into another dress. Coming back downstairs, she was then spotted by her new designer friend, Tolbert Nagupta. He was a dark-complexioned man of average height and stocky build, with plenty of facial hair. Nagupta suggested they go for a drink as the afternoon was wearing on into evening. As they sat down, he had a proposition for her.

"Doctor Tanner, I wanted to ask you about those lasers you are using for the perimeter satellite system."

"What about them?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't suppose you know whether they are using Kyber crystals?"

"As a matter of fact, I think that they do. Small ones, though."

"Ah, but these have quite a bit of concentrated energy, am I right?"

"Sure," Ahsoka nodded.

"Fine. I'm wondering if I might interest you in a way you can get your hands on more of these. You see, they are becoming greatly in demand. It seems the Empire is paying quite well for some of the larger specimens."

Ahsoka's brain clicked inwardly at this mention. She started putting it together.

"Tolbert. I don't suppose you've heard what the Imperials are doing with these?"

"Not directly, but it's not hard to figure it out. They are using them to build some type of super laser. That's why they want to get as many as possible. They know a way to combine them and get an exponential surge in power."

Ahsoka nodded, somewhat vigorously, at this revelation. She knew well, in the back of her mind, that her training and Force sensibility made her quite adept at finding more of these crystals.

"So what's the deal, here?" She asked.

"Simple. Come up with a supply and we can sell these to the right buyer and make a killing."

"I might just have a way to get more. But what would _you_ bring to the table?"

Tolbert smiled at her and winked. "I know the best way to find those buyers – and – do the trade."

Ahsoka laughed. "My friend, I am definitely intrigued. I've got some business to attend to elsewhere in the galaxy but I will return in a few days. Then we can explore this idea further."

"Very good, Doctor. I hope to be in touch with you soon."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ahsoka had a light evening meal with Chelli and Sana, then retired to her room at the hotel. In the morning, she made plans to leave Vaynai and set her course for Felucia. It was time to let Master Ti know what she had been up to – and about the trip to Geonosis they would be taking.

On the way to Felucia, Ahsoka meditated during most of the 90-minute voyage. She had much on her mind and wanted to find a way to reconcile all of the new ideas that had come her way in the last couple of days. New ways to make money, and also, a better sense of where the Empire might be headed with respect to the battle station super weapon. Now it was time to see what Saw Gerrera had to say.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 6 months, 21 days, 12 hours**_

Back on Felucia, Shaak had had a restful three days and she spent most of it meditating, studying, and supervising the training and study sessions of her acolytes. She also had a holocron session with Maris, as they went together to retrieve one from the secret underground vault deep in the woods. The two of them spent some time reviewing the proper care and maintenance of a Kyber crystal – a subject contained on the holocron. Sitting on the floor in her private residence, Shaak demonstrated how to use the Force to open a Jedi holocron and the nature of the security system she had installed on them.

"My dear Maris, observe how we unlock the holocron to display its many secrets. This one has much detail about the crystals and how best to build the proper lightsabre with one."

Maris looked on, fascinated. This was the first time her Master had taken her into her confidence and started to share the ancient knowledge with her and she felt trusted and valued. "How do we keep the knowledge safe, Master? What if someone like Vader tried to steal it?"

Shaak laughed softly. "He would get a nasty surprise. Trying to force one's way in will lead to serious ramifications. One of those would be a 10 KW electric charge aimed directly back at the intruder. His robotic attachments would likely short circuit in the event and he would find it difficult to breathe."

Maris nodded and smiled. "Very good, Master. I might enjoy watching that."

Shaak looked at her with a slight glare, and her coal-black eyes narrowed. "Better he never get the chance. We don't want that type of intrusion on our peaceful world."

Maris nodded solemnly. "I agree, Master."

Shaak returned the nod and smiled.

"Now, my friend, I will show you my newest sabre, one I completed the other day."

With that, Shaak opened her elegant brocaded and bejeweled black velvet robe and drew out an intricately detailed lightsabre hilt, one that contained some small ruby-like gems and had some finely detailed carvings. As Maris was admiring it, Shaak then lifted it above her head, between her tall montrals, and ignited the blade. A soft whoosh was heard and then a soft pink blade appeared and made a gentle hum. She gracefully brought the blade downward and took a few practice strokes.

"Ooh, Master Shaak. That is such a unique color. I've never seen one like that before." Maris felt like a school girl, her eyes wide with amazement.

"I've been working with it for a number of weeks now. Thanks to some more advanced techniques, I have been able to persuade the crystal to assume a personal role with only myself. No one else will ever be able to use this particular sabre. It knows who its owner and creator was – and it will be a most devoted servant, answering only to the Grand Master of the Order. I will demonstrate it to you soon."

Maris noticed a small green light come on in a ceiling panel above them, a signal of some kind. Shaak looked up and smiled.

"We have a visitor. Perhaps Master Tano has returned to us." With that, Shaak pulled a data pad out of a pocket in her robe and punched in some codes. "Ah, yes. This is her signal now. Knight Maris, please accompany me as we welcome our dear sister back to our world."

Soon, the _Corvala Dawn_ was on theground on Felucia, and Ahsoka disembarked. As she stood on the soft ground of the planet, she looked up and smiled and took a deep breath of the moist, sweet air, and let out a sigh of contentment. _This is truly a beautiful place,_ she thought. In a few seconds, Shaak and Maris were walking up to greet her. Hugs and smiles were exchanged as Ahsoka leisurely walked with them to the Assembly Hall.

As the three of them were seated at a low table, with Shaak in her custom-made throne-like chair, Ahsoka spoke.

"Master, I return with some important news. Bail has contacted me and he told me that Saw Gerrera is waiting for me on Geonosis. He has important news and wanted to share it directly with me. Bail believes that it has to do with the Imperial battle station project."

Shaak smiled broadly. "Ah, my child. I had been concentrating on this very subject two nights ago. Can you tell me more about this Mr. Gerrera?"

"He is kind of an old friend," Ahsoka explained. "During the Clone Wars, there was an uprising against the Separatists on Onderon. Saw and his sister Steela were leading their people in revolt against the king that Dooku had installed as the new ruler of the planet."

"And what was your role?" Shaak asked.

"I was helping to train the rebels in how best to fight against the droid army, along with clone Captain Rex and my friend Lux Bonteri. Anakin and Obi-Wan were there with me at first, but Master Yoda asked them to return to Coruscant. I was the only Jedi involved for most of the mission."

Shaak thought for a minute, then nodded. "Yes. I recall now as Yoda had informed me how it went. He wanted me to be aware of the great job you did."

Ahsoka looked back to her. "But, unfortunately, Steela died. We were on the side of a mountain and I was trying to save her by using the Force to hold her off the side of the cliff. But the droids shot me in the shoulder and I lost my grip on her. She then fell to her death. I felt awful." Ahsoka frowned in remembrance of that day, long ago.

Shaak replied. "You did what you could, my child. Mr. Gerrera does not hold you responsible for the death of his sister."

"I know. But it was hard watching it at the time. She might still be with us today."

After some more discussion, Shaak then spoke again to Ahsoka.

"We leave tonight for Geonosis. It will take some time."

"Yes, Master. I want to bring Frehya and Hedala with us."

"Very well. It may be another learning opportunity for them."

"I will make preparations for our journey, then."

Shaak nodded and Ahsoka rose to leave. The Grand Master then spoke to Maris.

"I know you would have liked to come with us, my apprentice, but we should not be gone too long. When we return, I will have an important job for you." Maris nodded obediently.

* * *

 _ **Geonosis, Arkanis Sector, SE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 6 months, 20 days, 12 hours**_

After two hours, the four of them were on the _Corvala Dawn_ and headed for Geonosis. Ahsoka used that time to inform Shaak of some of what she had learned on Vaynai, especially the possible trade in Kyber crystals. Shaak was quite interested in the speculation that the Empire was accumulating them. She then informed Ahsoka.

"My child, it is now time that I should make you aware of the large assets we now control as the leaders of the new Order. One of the other bits of information I removed from the Temple was the keys and other data relating to various bank accounts held by the Jedi on various worlds around the galaxy. We now have quite a large total of credits available for various purposes."

"Would you know the total?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"It is several million credits."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "We should be able to put that to good use. Will you be able to provide me with access to these?"

"When the time is right, my child." Shaak answered softly.

Ahsoka then thought to herself … _This_ _is quite an interesting development. Master, have you been holding out on me or is it really my fault for assuming too much?_

Eventually, they were in the neighborhood as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and Shaak asked Ahsoka to put it in orbit and take a couple of passes so she could properly scan the planet. Ahsoka hadn't seen Geonosis since that second battle during the early part of the Clone Wars and her mind thought back to the time when she and Barriss Offee became close friends as they both were trapped underground in the hive of the Geonosians. Barriss thought their chances were bleak but Ahsoka had urged her to not give up hope. _I wonder what exactly happened to her,_ she thought. _I know we parted on bad terms but maybe we could have straightened things out._

"Master, do you know what happened to Barriss?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"I believe she is no more," Shaak responded. "But I never found out for certain."

"Well … here we are. Are you picking up anything?"

"It seems the place is deserted. Can you raise your friend Saw Gerrera?"

"I will try to do so now. Bail sent me some info before we left."

Ahsoka opened the com and punched in the frequency info. "This is Fulcrum, calling Onderon Avenger."

After a few seconds, they got a response. "Hey there. Saw here. Is that really you, Ahsoka?"

"Affirmative. We're coming in now."

Having learned his location, Ahsoka quickly brought the ship down. Gerrera was waiting for her, but he seemed to be alone.

Ahsoka came off the _Corvala Dawn_ first and she approached him. He looked her over and rubbed his eyes.

"Ahsoka Tano, my, do you look wonderful. It's been so long. When Bail told me you were alive and well, I was overjoyed." She hugged him and they embraced for a few seconds.

"I'm here for you, friend. And I've brought help. Master?"

Shaak descended the gangway, followed by Hedala and Frehya. Ahsoka introduced everyone, and Shaak spoke first.

"I'm sensing something is not right here. Were you aware of a large presence of battle droids still on this planet?" she asked Saw.

"Yes, we've spotted a few of them."

Just at that moment, a few columns of the B1 droids were suddenly advancing on their position. Ahsoka quickly activated her ship's shields, then she and Shaak went into action. Both of them drew their lightsabres, Ahsoka with her white blades and Shaak with her new pink. They slashed their way through but more kept coming. Some of them were more advanced models and could withstand low levels of blaster fire that Saw and his Partisans started firing at them. Shaak then shouted to them.

"Clear out, everyone! I will handle this."

With that, the Grand Master deactivated her blade as the droids quickly surrounded her. She then raised her hands over her head and started to spin and then her arms were suddenly a blur. Her motions generated a small vortex of energy that started to grow. As it did, everything in the immediate area started to be pulled in and torn apart. Within about 30 seconds, the miniature tornado had disposed of over 100 droids. Ahsoka, Saw, and the others cleared out fast, taking a position behind the _Corvala Dawn_ as Shaak then directed the storm to clear out the remaining droids as some had quickly retreated. When the smoke cleared, the storm had subsided and all that remained were a few mounds of mechanical parts on the ground – the remains of over 300 battle droids.

Saw looked at Shaak with astonishment. "I've never seen _anything_ like that before." He whistled softly. She smiled back at him and noted, "I like to be as efficient as possible."

Ahsoka came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Not bad, huh?" she laughed. "Good thing she's on _our_ side! Now, my friend, tell us what we've come here for. What of the Empire and the battle station?"

Shaak decided it was better for everyone to come aboard the ship. Ahsoka lowered the shields and everyone trooped into the conference room. Saw gave his report.

"Ahsoka, the rumors you've heard are true. The Empire has been working on this for twenty years. They are building a huge armored station that will have a level of destructive power to destroy a moon, maybe even a small planet. The work started on Geonosis, but recently they cleared out of here and moved to another location. A planet called Scarif."

Shaak stroked her chin for a second. "I know of that one. A beautiful place, actually."

Saw continued. "But as they departed, they tried to wipe out everyone on this planet. They wanted no witnesses who might be able to talk about the project to outsiders."

Ahsoka interjected. "So how did _you_ find out?"

"A man I've known for a long time by the name of Galen Erso. He was working on the project. Galen was a leading scientist for the Republic that was then working for the Empire. But when he found out his work was going to be used for weaponization, he wanted no further involvement. I helped to relocate him and his family to a remote world on the Outer Rim."

Ahsoka replied. "What kind of work did he do?"

"He specialized in laser research, and the use of Kyber crystals."

Ahsoka looked at Shaak and nodded. The Master then spoke. "Mr. Gerrera, where is this man now?"

Saw looked at her and stated, "I'm really not sure. My belief is that the Empire found him and forced him to come back to work. Recently, before my group came to Geonosis, he had transmitted a message to me. In it was his determination that somehow this project had to be stopped. He had been involved in the development of the main reactors for the station and he knew they would be unstable and it wouldn't take much to set them off."

Ahsoka spoke slowly. "So we would need a way to make that happen. Did he give any further details?"

Saw replied. "Only that he had built in a flaw that would make it possible. It would be so small that the Empire would never suspect it. It will be key to get the plans for the station in order to take advantage."

Shaak looked around for a minute, then spoke decisively. "Then that is what must be done. We will go to Scarif and see what we might learn."

Saw nodded. "But you know it will be well defended."

Ahsoka shook her head wearily. "Of course it will." She scoffed. "But we must find a way. If they get that thing working, who is going to stop them?"

Shaak spoke calmly. "We will. But we must have a plan of our own. Time to start working on it. Mr. Gerrera, you have been most helpful. We must be going now. Good luck to you and your team here – and may the Force be with you."

Shaak smiled then stood up. Everyone knew what to do next. Saw Gerrera and his Partisans said their goodbyes and filed off the ship.

Once they had left, Ahsoka asked, "Where to now, Master?"

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	12. A Call to Arms

My thanks to everyone who has read this story and to more and more of those who have listed it as a favorite. It's quite gratifying to see my very first effort get this kind of reception. I realize that Ahsoka Tano is such a special character and more than that, she has been an inspiration to so many fans who have been touched by her in the adventures that she has appeared in. It was in the spirit that I decided to write this saga of the life of Ahsoka and her contributions to defeat the Empire, and the love of the galaxy for what she had helped to create. So on we go, as the events of _Rogue One_ and _A New Hope_ draw nearer …

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Call to Arms**

* * *

 _ **Geonosis, Arkanis Sector, SE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 6 months, 20 days, 16 hours**_

Ahsoka, Shaak, Frehya, and Hedala had traveled to the mostly barren world of Geonosis. They met with Saw Gerrera, who had passed on information about the Empire's 20-year battle station project – which would come to be known as "Death Star" – and the news that it had moved from Geonosis to another planet about 90 minutes away, called Scarif. Saw told them he'd heard from Galen Erso, who had claimed to have designed a flaw into the design of the station – but to find out what it was, they would have to get their hands on the plans and technical readout. That did not figure to be a simple endeavor as this other planet would be well-guarded. The Empire had taken great pains to ensure that the project would stay as secret as possible – which is why they had perpetrated a genocide against the Geonosian species so that no one on that world could give away any info on the nature of the project and key details. Nevertheless, things had a way of leaking out slowly anyway.

So when Ahsoka asked Shaak what the plan was now, the elder Togruta didn't answer right away. She stroked her chin and noted:

"It is quite correct that the planet Scarif will be heavily guarded. I'm hearing from my sources that the station may be over 150 km in diameter. Anything that large will be quite costly to build – the raw materials alone are going to be vast in quantity – and can you imagine how much energy it would take for a station of that size to travel through hyperspace?"

Ahsoka nodded slowly. "This seems like a crazy plan. Why would they do _that_ instead of building more Star Destroyers, especially that huge new class?"

Shaak paused for a second. "Yes the new SSD are rather massive, and they have over 20,000 of the normal Imperial class star destroyer – each about 1.6 km long. Most anyone would be satisfied with this level of armament, but no, they want this new station as well."

"Master, why do you think that is?"

"My child, it's becoming clear to me. It's not just the size, but also the firepower that is the reason. You remember Saw telling us that this thing may be able to destroy an entire planet."

"Yes … unfortunately … do you believe him?"

Shaak looked at her more intently, her eyes narrowing. "I think we must consider it. We can now see what type of mind this Palpatine really has."

"He's a maniac." Ahsoka shook her head angrily. "So, are we going to Scarif?"

"Not immediately. I think first, we go next door to Tatooine and visit our friend Master Kenobi, and then drop in on Jabba."

Ahsoka smiled. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

 _ **Tatooine, Kenobi residence, 1 BBY 6 months, 20 days, 18 hours**_

The two then called in Hedala and Frehya to inform them of the plan. Shaak stressed they would work as a team and produce a show of force. "Lightsabres visible," she ordered. The ship then quickly exited Geonosis, and literally within seconds after making the jump, was dropping out and into Tatooine orbit.

They touched down near Obi-Wan's humble residence. Shaak felt his Force presence and the four walked a short distance and he, also alerted to their presence, came out to meet them.

"Welcome back, ladies! To what do I owe this fortunate circumstance?"

Shaak and Ahsoka smiled at him, while Hedala and Frehya curtsied.

"Master Obi-Wan," Shaak said slowly, while continuing to smile. "We hope we are not intruding on your day. There are some things we would like to bring to your attention."

"Not at all, Master Ti. Always happy to see you … and you as well, Master Tano."

Shaak asked Hedala and Frehya to keep watch outside while she and Ahsoka joined Obi-Wan inside. They nodded and checked the settings on their training sabres.

Shaak proceeded to review all they had learned regarding the Death Star project. Obi-Wan listened carefully, betraying no outward emotion, then weighed in.

"We must find out as much as we can regarding this project. I think those plans will be vital, but getting ahold of them seems nearly impossible."

Shaak nodded. "Our next move will be to travel to the Scarif system and observe things from a distance. This ship has some useful features that will allow us to be relatively undetected, thanks to Master Tano. She really is a fine engineer."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin and I were always impressed whenever Ahsoka decided she wanted to learn something new. It wasn't long before she would master it." He took a deep breath. "You must be careful to keep the Empire from learning of your presence. I also would expect Darth Vader to drop in from time to time so he can report back to the Emperor."

Shaak agreed. "I think so. Palpatine likely doesn't trust anyone quite as much, so he would want Vader to check on the accuracy of the information he will be getting from Tarkin and the others."

Obi-Wan cautioned her. "And if Vader detects your presence, he will likely want to destroy you."

Shaak's eyes narrowed. "We will be ready."

She motioned for Ahsoka to head out so she could speak with Obi-Wan in private.

He then told her "Ahsoka has always been rather emotional. Anakin usually had to calm her down. I think you will do the same for her."

Shaak smiled again. "Master Kenobi, my daughter has great passion for doing what she believes is right. Under my guidance, she is learning how best to use that energy. Ahsoka is no longer who she was back when you and Skywalker were training her. She better understands her role in the future of the galaxy now – and how it is evolving."

"So, you have adopted her? Very interesting. She's always wanted to belong to someone or something. You know, I've always been rather fond of her. She was brave and talented and usually cheerful and fun to be around. Anakin adored her and she often kept him from acting recklessly. He was quite despondent when she left us."

"Obi-Wan, she is still all of those things … but she is now also a leader. Those two who serve under her practically worship her, and she takes that responsibility very seriously."

"Master Ti, how do you think we can deal with this 'Death Star', as you call it?"

Shaak paused a second and extended the tip of her tongue, as if tasting the air. "I will be quite candid with you, friend … I just don't have enough information at present. But I feel certain that an opportunity will present itself. We just have to be prepared."

Meanwhile, the two apprentices outside chatted for a bit before Ahsoka joined them. "Frehya, what do _you_ think about this Death Star? Sounds quite scary – which is probably how they want it to sound."

"Well … for an organization that says they are all about 'order' and 'peace', they sure put a lot of emphasis on death. I guess if everyone is dead, there will be peace."

Hedala shook her head. "I don't understand why we were supposed to hate the Jedi. All of them I've met so far seem like really decent people. They sure weren't building Destroyers and Death Stars."

"Yep, we are on the right side here. And Master Shaak is nobody to mess with. Did you see how she just created a tornado? I wonder what else she can do."

"Something tells me we're going to find out …"

At that time, Ahsoka came outside to join them. They immediately looked to her for direction and she gave it.

"My friends, we are soon to pay a visit to another new acquaintance of Master Shaak's … someone you've already met. He's not your normal garden variety gangster, but she seems to trust him. Keep your hands on your sabres when we are inside his abode."

Shaak chuckled as she stepped out of Obi-Wan's home and walked over to the _Corvala Dawn_. Obi-Wan came out also and met Ahsoka briefly. "Stay safe, my friend."

She smiled and looked at him kindly. "Of course – who will you have to worry about otherwise?"

He patted her on the shoulder as she started up the ramp into the ship.

* * *

 _ **Tatooine, Jabba's palace, 1 BBY 6 months, 20 days, 19 hours**_

As Ahsoka settled into the pilot's chair, she looked around to see that everyone was accounted for, then engaged the engines. Soon they were above the desert surface of Tatooine, and they traveled for a few minutes before setting down within walking distance of Jabba the Hutt's palace. This time, when Shaak led the party of four to the entrance they were warmly received, as Jabba had made it clear that any time the great Grand Master dropped by, she was to be received as visiting royalty. So the four of them trooped in and were led to the main room where Jabba, as always, was perched on his raised dais a few feet off the floor.

R8-ND was again on hand to handle translation duties while Shaak spoke calmly.

"Greetings, my good friend Jabba, lord of Tatooine. We have been studying the information you have sent us and we are proud to present another installment on the total we agreed upon."

Shaak signaled to Frehya, who stepped forward with a small case, which she opened to reveal 25,000 Imperial credits gleaming in the light. Jabba's Twi'lek servant took the case from her, then the Hutt spoke:

"My dear Grand Master, how are you this fine evening?"

Shaak nodded gently. "Wonderful as always, your lordship," she chuckled. "We are going to be paying a call on our Imperial friends later tonight and I was wondering whether you might help me with this planet called Scarif."

Jabba seemed to consider her request, then spoke in a low tone.

"What exactly would the Lady like to know?"

"Jabba, my friend, might your people have any credentials that would gain us access to that world? I understand it is guarded by a shield and gate."

Jabba laughed loudly and his flabby exterior jiggled in the process, while Shaak smiled broadly. Even Ahsoka, who up to this point had carried a stern expression on her face, couldn't help but crack a smile herself. _What kind of game is the Master playing?_ She wondered.

Jabba spoke in a jocular (for him) mode. "Perhaps if the Lady could scare up another 50,000 credits?"

Shaak laughed out loud. "Allow me to consider it."

Jabba seemed to accept her seeming acquiescence and made an offer. "I can have my people look into it for you. There might be someone on the inside we can contact."

Shaak replied. "Fair enough. We weren't planning to go inside tonight anyway. More to get the feel of things, if you get my drift."

"Always ready to be of help, Grand Master. Your credit is always good with us."

Ahsoka thought for a minute, and was about to say something, then thought better of it. She said instead, "thank you for your help, Jabba."

The Hutt shifted for a second as she spoke, then glanced at her. He seemed to perk up, and then asked, "Is this the young Padawan Tano all grown up?"

Ahsoka nodded.

Jabba continued, "Dear Ahsoka, I will always be in your debt for everything you did to save my son Rotta back then. A Hutt of honor always is grateful to such kind service. Anything I can do for you, please name it."

Ahsoka was surprised by his graciousness, and thanked him. "I was happy to do it. I hated seeing your innocent child being used as a pawn by the likes of Ventress and Dooku."

He laughed again. "Your master is quite lucky to have you on her side. Best of luck against the Empire. They have been bad for business, quite bad."

Shaak then signaled that she would be going, then gave Jabba a farewell bow. "Until we meet again, Grand Master," he said as they left. Soon they were back aboard Ahsoka's ship and making preparations for the next trip.

"How long until we reach the Scarif system?" Shaak asked Ahsoka.

"About 90 minutes or so."

"Good. Enough time to get a short nap." Shaak went aft to her quarters and laid herself down.

* * *

 _ **Scarif (vicinity), Abrion Sector, SE Outer Rim, 1 BBY 6 months, 19 days**_

Ahsoka announced they were coming out of hyperspace and Shaak made her way to the _Corvala Dawn_ bridge. The GM seemingly went into some type of trance. She sat straight up with her hands high above her head and her eyes closed. In the distance, the planet was visible as a small blue expanse. Ahsoka put her ship into cloaked mode and they continued on toward the planet.

As the mostly blue disc of Scarif started to grow in size, Shaak stirred slightly and then gave the command to halt their forward progress. Ahsoka was able to apply slight pressure via retros to slow the ship and more or less hold their current position. "Full mag", Shaak ordered, and as the screen was changed, they could spot a large rounded object, but few details were visible other than a circular dimple on the northern hemisphere just above the equator. Hedala gasped. "What _is_ that thing?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Something to do with the weapons system, you can be sure."

Shaak drummed her fingers on the surface in front of her while she pondered what to do next.

 _"_ We've got to get closer," she decided. "Let's go in halfway from here."

The ship proceeded in, and they were in a much better position, able to observe various craft coming and going. The space around the station was a hive of activity, mostly freighters and various hauling vessels, some heading to the planet's surface, others jumping to hyperspace.

"Well, this is what we came for, Master ..." Ahsoka remarked. "That thing is incredible."

Shaak nodded. "OK, now that we've seen it, let me go over the obvious questions. One – how close is it to being finished? Two – how does it work, in other words, how would it destroy a moon or a planet? Three – how many people know about this? Who's got some more?" she laughed.

Frehya spoke up. "Do you think they know we're here?"

"Good question!" Ahsoka exclaimed, but then, more calmly, "we should be safe for now. This ship has some of the latest equipment."

Shaak drummed her fingers some more, then said, "we're likely not going to learn much from out here. Ahsoka, let's take a closer look at the planet. I want to see this security setup in action. Then let's pre-program a course for Corellia. There's an important meeting about to take place there that we should be at."

"Sure thing, Master Shaak. But wouldn't Maris want to be part of the meeting?"

"My child, Maris has important duties on Felucia. But we will be certain to bring her up to speed on it later. I'm glad you are thinking of her."

Ahsoka nodded and thought about Maris Brood and how she seemed to be left out of too many of Master Shaak's affairs – _likely because of me_ , she thought. _If I were in her position, I wouldn't like that._

Ahsoka eased the ship away from the Death Star in construction and fell into an orbital track around Scarif. She activated her ship's scanning capabilities as they passed over the surface. Soon they came upon what appeared to be the shield gate, mentioned by Saw and confirmed by Jabba. Two Imperial class Star Destroyers were guarding the approach. They could see one ship – perhaps a shuttle – passing through it and heading for the surface below. Further down, they could also make out what appeared to be a huge tower-like structure on the ground.

Then a squadron of TIE fighters started heading for them – eight ships in all – but they were unable to detect the presence of _Corvala_ _Dawn_ and passed them harmlessly _._

 _"_ Seen enough yet, Master?" Ahsoka snipped.

"Not quite." Shaak replied. "Let's take a close pass over the Death Star and then make the jump. Are we all set for that?"

"Roger, Roger," Ahsoka giggled. As the ship gathered speed and got closer to the station, there was an attempt to hail them from somewhere, most likely by the Imperials below.

"Make no contact. Let them think they're just hearing things."

"What if they scanned us?" Ahsoka asked.

"They won't be able to do much about it. We will be gone."

"Got it, boss."

With that, _Corvala_ _Dawn_ roared over the battle station, its recorders snapping away. As they left it behind, they made the jump to light speed and were gone. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't prepared for a space battle and didn't want her brand new spaceship to get scuffed up – at least not until she had installed her own miniature version of the new Almanian defense system, with high powered lasers and satellite droids.

As they made their way across the galaxy to the Core world of Corellia, Shaak suggested they have a meal together. The trip was about 13 hours in duration, so after they had eaten, they moved into the conference room. There, Shaak laid out what this leg of their journey was all about.

"The rebellion is starting to take shape. Tomorrow you will meet some of the leaders. Some you already know, such as Bail Organa. Others are new to you – Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis – but we all share the same sentiment, a love of liberty and a hatred of Palpatine and his regime. Ahsoka, Bail had asked that you join us and – when he realized that you were now my adopted daughter – that I be there as well. This is our chance to make our voices heard."

"So I will be a part of this?" Ahsoka asked. "I want to speak my mind too. As one who knew Darth Vader from before he was that, I can maybe offer another point of view."

"We will also be representing Obi-Wan and any other remaining Jedi, like Kanan Jarrus. As it stands now, along with Master Yoda, we are more or less all that is left of that Order."

"But Master, are we not starting a new Order? Maris seems to think so, and I think I agree. The Jedi had too many restrictions. It was part of why Anakin turned, and maybe I would have too, had I stayed. I'm beginning to think it was very fortunate that I left. I can see clearer as a result."

Shaak smiled. "Yes. I can certainly see why you feel that way. But what's done is done. However – I am not rebuilding the _Jedi_ Order, I am founding a new organization. We will refer to it as the Order of The Galaxy, or the OTG."

Ahsoka grinned. "Are you going to announce that tomorrow, Mother?"

Shaak shook her head. "The time is not yet right for that, but there will come a day. Come, my child, it is time for us to meditate together, about all we have seen today and what we will do tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Corellia, Core Region, 1 BBY 6 months, 18 days**_

The next day, _Corvala Dawn_ arrived on the heavily urbanized world of Corellia. It was known as a planet of great ship builders and much galactic commerce went through there, due to the intersection of two principal hyperspace lanes. The governments of Corellia and of its four sister worlds in the same star system were basically democratic, but the large business interests had inordinate influence – much like other worlds of this type in the galaxy. When Ahsoka's ship touched down, it was greeted by a group loyal to the rebel cause. The four of them – all dressed up and ready to make the best impression – were taken off to a conference center where Bail Organa was awaiting them.

As they arrived, Bail came over to meet them, and was accompanied by his adopted daughter Leia, who was excited to see her Togruta friend.

"So great to see you, Ahsoka," the teenaged princess gushed.

Ahsoka smiled. "Leia, I have someone I want you to meet. This is Grand Master Shaak Ti. She is my new adoptive mother."

Leia was a bit surprised by this development, but she was quite cordial with Shaak. "I am very happy to meet you, Master Ti. We really love Ahsoka and it's so good for her to finally have a family."

Shaak nodded and smiled.

Leia was also pleased to see Frehya and Hedala. "How are things with you, Hedala? Is Ahsoka taking good care of you?" she laughed lightly.

Hedala responded in similar fashion. "The best, my princess. She is such a great leader and so skilled. I'm learning _so_ much from her."

Bail then spoke up. "Ladies, this way. I want you all to meet a couple more good friends."

As they headed into the ballroom, Mon Mothma, a short red-headed woman with blue eyes and a strong gaze, came forward. Bail introduced her to Ahsoka and Shaak, with the latter taking a full measure of the woman. Mothma herself extended warm greetings to both Togruta. Bail explained that Mon had been a senator for her Core world of Chandrila for a number of years. She was about 45 years old at the time of this meeting.

The other important dignitary on hand was Senator Garm Bel-Iblis, from Corellia, and the host of this meeting. He had called it at the time he believed it was right and his fellow senators Mothma and Organa were the most able leaders he could think of. The three were all from Core worlds and each had ample reasons to oppose Emperor Palpatine, Bel-Iblis most of all, as Imperial agents had murdered his wife and children. When the Togruta ladies were introduced to him, he bowed deeply and heartily welcomed them to the cause. Shaak scanned him and felt moved by the man's personal history, but at this point, the Grand Master was just happy to see the rebellion becoming more than just idle talk.

As everyone sat down, there was a sumptuous lunch served, then the meeting began and Bel-Iblis wanted to recognize Shaak first. As she rose to speak, she asked for the projector to be turned on and then proceeded to display the recent images of the Death Star that had been taken from aboard the _Corvala Dawn._ Jaws dropped as the immense scale of the station could be seen and Shaak stated that the purpose of the construction ought to be clear to everyone in the room. "Palpatine plans to use this to wipe out any and all opposition and send a message of terror to everyone in the galaxy. We now have our pretext for revolution."

As Shaak took her seat, the others applauded her and congratulated her on being able to obtain the pictures. Mothma thanked her directly as she recognized the dangers they had risked in going to Scarif which was so heavily guarded. "I think we all can now see why the Emperor has tried to keep this project secret for as long as he could. This monstrous instrument of horrors is aimed at all of us. We must do whatever we can to stand against this plan."

Senators Organa and Bel-Iblis also spoke from the heart about the need to oppose the Empire, saying that from the very start, the entire purpose was an insidious plan to remove any and all possible opposition by Senator Palpatine of Naboo, who became Chancellor under false pretenses and then expanded his power at every opportunity. This of course extended to the betrayal of the Jedi Order via trumped-up charges and the entire ruse of the Clone Wars. Ahsoka also was given the chance to say a few words, and though she was clearly nervous at first, one glance at her mother gave her courage.

"I have seen personally the evil of this man Palpatine, who wormed his way into the confidence of my former Master Anakin Skywalker and caused him to become his agent of death and destruction as the heinous Darth Vader, someone who personally killed many of those who were once my friends and his. But today, I swear by everything that is right and good in this galaxy, that I will not rest until this evil is defeated once and for all, and if I have to face my onetime master again, I promise that he too will go down. For the Revolution!"

As she sat down, Ahsoka heard the applause ringing in her ears and for a second realized it had echoed what had been in her recurring dream. _So this is what it feels like,_ she thought, and nodded her head vigorously forward. Bel-Iblis rose again and took the moment to salute Mon Mothma, who then proceeded to read from her self-penned Declaration of Rebellion. (The full text can be seen here: wiki/Declaration_of_Rebellion/Legends)

* * *

 _ **W**_ _e, the beings of the Rebel Alliance, do this day send forth this Declaration to His Majesty, the Emperor, and to all sentient beings in the Galaxy, to make clear to all the Purposes and Goals of this Rebellion._

 _ **W**_ _e firmly acknowledge the importance and necessity of the institution of Galactic Government. We accept that all must subjugate themselves to that Government, giving up certain rights and freedoms, in return for peace, prosperity and happiness for all._

 _ **We**_ _believe that the Galactic Government derives its power and right to rule from the consent of the governed. We believe that, should the rights of free beings be willfully and malignantly usurped, it is the unalienable right of said beings to alter or abolish said Government._

 _ **T**_ _he history of the present Galactic Empire is of repeated injuries upon its members, with the direct objective of establishing you, Emperor Palpatine, as absolute tyrant over the Galaxy._

 _You have instituted a policy of blatant racism and genocide against the nonhuman peoples of the Galaxy;_

 _You have overthrown the chosen leaders of planets, replacing them with Moffs and Governors of your choice;_

 _You have expanded the military far beyond what is necessary and prudent, for the sole purpose of oppressing your subjects._

 _ **W**_ _e, the Rebel Alliance, do therefore in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the Galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions:_

 _To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal;_

 _To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings;_

 _To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Galactic Empire;_

 _To make forever free all beings in the galaxy._

 _ **T**_ _o these ends, we pledge our property, our honor, and our lives._

* * *

As she finished, and the applause had subsided, everyone had made a solemn vow. The meeting broke up and as the participants filed out of the ballroom, Mothma wanted to speak with Shaak and Ahsoka privately.

"We must do whatever we can to stand against this Death Star, as you call it. How can I help?"

Shaak smiled at her and then answered. "Senator, this will not be a simple matter. I have come across more information that states that the battle station is inherently unstable, and there exists a shatter point that we can exploit. But the critical piece here is to somehow obtain the plans for the station. We have reason to believe they will be found on the planet below those photographs we provided."

Mothma looked her in the eye and reached to take one of Shaak's hands in hers, as a gesture of support and solidarity. "Master Ti, we will take this evidence you have provided and keep it strictly secret. We don't know yet how much time we have, but we will make every effort to get those plans."

"Senator Mothma, I would be most grateful if you would keep my daughter and I apprised on any progress you are able to make toward that goal. We will continue to do what we can on our end."

Ahsoka then poured them each a glass of Corellian ale and raised it in a toast, which others quickly echoed:

 _ **To the REVOLUTION!**_

* * *

 _ **To be continued …**_


	13. Of War - and Love

Well, there's no going back now. Mon Mothma has channeled her inner Thomas Jefferson and the word is out – the rebellion is _on_. Our favorite Togruta and her master are right where they should be, smack in the middle of the action. But this installment of the story takes a look at some of our main characters and what is going through their minds as the galaxy moves toward open conflict.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Of War – and Love**

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace, en-route to Felucia, 1 BBY 6 months, 17 days**_

Ahsoka and Shaak chatted on the _Corvala Dawn_ as it was en-route to Felucia after the big meeting on Corellia. Mon Mothma and the others had laid down the ultimatum – it was time now to stand against tyranny – are you with us? And while the two of them looked on in the training room as Hedala and Frehya dueled, hundreds of other star systems across the galaxy had received word of the formation of the Alliance and were ready to join – some quite eagerly.

"There's no going back now, Master. Can we pull this off?"

"Fancy speeches are all very fine, my child, but we have to back them up."

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm ready. And I know you are. And those two …" she gestured in the direction of the apprentices. "… well, I've loved their attitude from the beginning."

The meeting had ended with the signing of something that would come to be known as the Corellian Treaty. It spelled out the relationship between Alderaanian, Chandrilan, and Corellian resistance forces, and soon, other worlds' rebel cells would come to add their signatures and stamps to it as well. Bail Organa was ready to commit large sums of money from the Alderaanian royal house, while Garm Bel-Iblis could offer up over one hundred capital ships, and Mon Mothma's world would supply much of the manpower in the form of troops. Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano, representing what remained of the Jedi Order, also offered their efforts in the gaining of needed intelligence on Imperial developments. Mothma had even resigned from her seat in the Imperial Senate, believing she had done all she could there as that body continued to slide deeper into irrelevance.

Ahsoka was looking forward to her return to Almania and wanted to show the pictures of the Death Star to the leadership there, starting with her new friend Commodore Je'har. She also wanted to contact Hera Syndulla and review what had happened. Shaak simply wanted to return home and rest and relax for a bit, while determining her next move. Organa, Bel-Iblis and Mothma all greatly valued her wise counsel as they wanted to consolidate the movement. It was also agreed at the meeting that Mothma would serve as the Chief of State for the Rebel Alliance, a position she had sworn to resign upon the death, resignation or overthrow of Emperor Palpatine. Then a convention would be held – at an as-yet undetermined location – to draft a new constitution for the galaxy and to proclaim what would be the New Galactic Republic.

But Shaak thought most of this talk was foolishly premature. Winning this fight would take effort, determination, and more than a little luck. However, as she would continually drill into Ahsoka's mind, what you did each day could go a long way toward getting that "luck" on your side. "May the Force be with you" was always a common greeting among the believers, but the new Order of The Galaxy lived it every day. The next objective would be a rendezvous of the new rebel fleet above the Outer Rim world of Dantooine, and Mothma would broadcast a speech via the Holo-Net to urge the galaxy to rise up and join the growing rebellion. After that, there would be training exercises for fighter squadrons as the Alliance plotted how to gain those plans for the Death Star on Scarif.

* * *

 ** _Felucia, Shaak's home, 1 BBY 6 months, 16 days, 9 hours_**

Ahsoka was eager to get back to her estate on Almania but Shaak convinced her to stay overnight on Felucia. As they landed, Maris came to see Ahsoka and the two walked off together for a bit, while Hedala and Frehya sat for a while with Master Shaak. She invited the two apprentices into her private residence about 2 km from where the _Corvala Dawn_ landed. She then brewed a tea-like beverage and offered it to them.

"What is it, Master Shaak?" Frehya queried.

"An herbal beverage from the woods around my home. It will allow you to reach deeper into the Force."

Hedala sipped hers slowly and found herself quite at ease and relaxed. The chair that Shaak motioned her to sit in seemed as comfortable as the ones at the Royal Palace on Alderaan, although it appeared quite plain. Frehya did the same and also found her mind relaxed but also quite aware.

Shaak then spoke gently. "Ladies, are we in agreement about taking the steps required by rebellion? I don't want you to answer me now, but instead … look inside and answer your own thoughts. The coming times will demand much from you, as we face a devious and determined opponent."

Frehya stared back at Shaak from what seemed a deep pit or well. She settled into a seeming trance and the Grand Master's words were clear and stark …

"Both of you were chosen to be here – at this time and place – by the Will of the Force. Do you understand what that means?"

They both sat there motionless and allowed the peace of the moment start to wash over them like a wave. But instead of drowning in it, they were floating upon it. Shaak waved a hand gently and a small fire began in an urn-like receptacle from somewhere in the room. The aroma from it reached the group and they slowly inhaled the inviting breeze.

"It was the will of the Force that both of you – Apprentice Lumoxa and Apprentice Fardi – should possess your unique and exceptional abilities. When you were young, did you have great visions of what you might become? Places you would go? The journey you have started with my daughter – Master Ahsoka – is, and has always been, your destiny. She has great belief in you both. This is why you are with us at this important moment …"

Shaak went silent and let the experience continue for another five minutes or so. Hedala looked at Frehya and smiled, and Frehya smiled back. _Whatever this is, it's like nothing I've ever been or done …_ they both thought together. When the interlude ended, Shaak extinguished the fire quietly with another flick of her finger and the gals had finished their beverages.

"Is there anything either of you want to ask me?" she said in a soft and pleasant manner.

Hedala had only one question. "What happens next?" Frehya nodded, and glanced at Shaak.

"Tomorrow you will accompany your master on her journey to her current home world. She has much to attend to there. Whatever she needs from you, I want you to be there for her. In time, Ahsoka will determine your next steps. We both have been watching your training and development. It is time for you both to assume the rank of Padawan. She will prepare you for that. One of your first tasks is to learn how to construct your own lightsabres. In time, I see you both as Knights of the Order of The Galaxy. It is your destiny. Be proud, Frehya and Hedala. You have already accomplished much. Ahsoka will be waiting for you, I bid you both goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Maris's home, 1 BBY 6 months, 16 days, 12 hours**_

Ahsoka had gone off with Maris to the latter's own small home, which consisted of four small rooms. As they sat together, Maris asked her to bring her up to date. Ahsoka described the journey to Tatooine and Scarif, with the Death Star, and then about the meeting on Corellia, and meeting the leaders of the new Rebel Alliance. The two of them drank water together and Maris served her a small portion of a root-based substance that was somewhat spicy.

"Very tasty," Ahsoka noted.

"It's my own blend," Maris said proudly. "A Zabrak recipe, but made with Felucian ingredients."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "I admire your talent for cooking. It's something I've never had much time to learn."

"Ahsoka," she asked, "What is the Master's plan for the Rebellion? What will be our roles?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and exhaled.

"For now, nothing immediately connected. I am heading back to Almania in the morning and taking my apprentices with me. Master Shaak has agreed they will become Padawans of the new Order, but they will face some further tests – of which I am to devise."

Maris nodded. "Would you like any assistance with that, Master Ahsoka? I only ask because I have already trained some of our Acolytes here in that role. Two more of them are close to earning the designation of Padawan."

"Hmm," Ahsoka reflected. "That might be valuable for me, Maris. I really appreciate your cooperative attitude and all you have done to make me feel welcome. We come from different worlds, and likely have different experiences, but you have shown me how to break down barriers. The Master has chosen well – as usual – and she must be quite proud of you."

Maris lowered her head, then smiled. "As you know, Master Shaak can be very tight with praise. But I know in my heart that she values me. What the Master wants to see most of all is everyone working together. For that to happen, we must put aside our personal feelings."

Ahsoka thought this to be a trifle dissembling. She tried another approach. "Maris, I must ask you, did you want to accompany us to Corellia?"

The Zabrak smiled. "That would have been a chance for me to learn much. But the Master did not see the need for it at this time."

 _She's hiding something,_ Ahsoka thought. _But I won't get much out of her tonight._

"Can I ask something else? What does the term Acolyte mean to you and Master Shaak?"

"It is merely someone who is in our group. Someone that may become a potential member of the Order."

"So, those people whom you are training … how many have become members?"

"Actually … none at present. Master of the Order means becoming a Knight – like I have. The training is long and rigorous, just like it was for the Jedi. We have serious purposes here, Master Ahsoka. And Master Shaak decides all matters of promotion"

"I see. Most impressive, actually. Again, you are to be commended."

Ahsoka wondered whether the Zabrak believed she was being sincere in her praise. Maris seemed naturally suspicious of such behavior and clearly had a most interesting personal history. Still, nothing in her demeanor gave Ahsoka any cause for concern. Indeed, she found the woman's character to be attractive and desired having her as a friend. She felt that few ever earned that position with Maris Brood.

Maris, for her part, was a bit unsettled when Ahsoka Tano first arrived on Felucia and even more so when Master Ti seemed to accept her so quickly. The decision to make Ahsoka her adopted daughter further upset her sense of balance. She told herself it was more due to them both being Togruta, but also reflected that she did not really know their earlier history. _Clearly, Master Shaak respects her greatly … and not just because of her many talents as a warrior._ Maris knew she had to make it work with Ahsoka or Master Shaak would lose respect for her, so she did her best. But as she got to know Ahsoka, her suspicions started to lessen. Ahsoka seemed to be trying her best to reach out to her and what more could she really ask for? _I suppose I could trust her,_ she thought, and realized that there was much she could learn from her as well.

Two hours later, when Hedala and Frehya caught up to them, the two were saying their goodbyes. Maris then grasped Ahsoka's hand warmly and looked her in the eye. "Until we meet again, Master Ahsoka. Take care of yourself, my friend." Ahsoka smiled back warmly. "You too, friend. I'm looking forward to it."

She turned to her apprentices. "You two will be staying in the bunkhouse with the other acolytes tonight. I want you both to start building closer relationships. These people are your teammates and you will learn to depend upon each other. I will look for you in the morning."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak's home, 1 BBY 6 months, 16 days, 15 hours**_

Maris then led them to the bunkhouse and they chatted together as they walked off. Ahsoka turned and headed to the Grand Master's residence. When she arrived, Shaak had laid out cushions on her floor for them to sit on and had set up the holo transmitter. "We have important business to conduct, my dear Ahsoka. Please be seated."

As the transmitter engaged, a familiar form appeared. "A good night for you, Master Shaak, I hope it is."

"The best, Master Yoda. And I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Master Ahsoka."

"A gratifying piece of news, this is. Ahsoka … fortunate, you are. Complete, your training will be."

Ahsoka smiled and spoke, "I am very happy right now, Master Yoda. Shaak has already shown me so much. But also the value of love."

Shaak broke in. "We wanted to inform you of the developments we have made with the rebellion. Senators Mothma, Organa, and Bel Iblis have all met and I was with them. Together we declared our agreement to stand against the Emperor. Many other systems are now joining the cause."

Yoda seemed pleased. "A good start, this is. Required, though, caution is. Listen to the Force, Grand Master Ti."

Shaak replied. "My thoughts exactly. I told everyone we are not ready to openly stand against the Empire. But our courage and intelligence can rally more to our side. Tonight I wanted to bring you further news about the Death Star project. We have now seen it. I will transmit these images to you now."

As Yoda looked over the pictures, a scowl came over his face. "Heard of this, I had. A long time in planning, Sidious has spent."

Ahsoka spoke up. "We believe, Master, that it is possible to destroy this instrument of evil. Once we obtain the plans we will have our strategy."

Yoda thought a second, then spoke slowly. "Yesssss," he noted. "A good strategy it is, Master Ahsoka."

Shaak added, "We will keep you informed, Master. For now, though, it is business as usual. We next must inform Master Kenobi about the status of the Revolution. Young Skywalker may be ready to take his first steps to joining us. But in the meantime, Ahsoka and I will keep watch over all developments. Palpatine will not take us by surprise, and neither will his apprentice." She closed that last word with a hiss as her coal black eyes narrowed.

Yoda nodded but then spoke, "Powerful, Vader is. With caution, you must approach."

Ahsoka added, "Master Yoda, he tried to kill me before, but I am ready for him this time. I still believe the good in Anakin exists, but Master Shaak is less certain."

Yoda responded, "Your heart you must follow, Master Tano. But corrupted badly, your old master has been. To deceive you, he will try. As weakness, he will see your kindness."

Ahsoka nodded. "I know that, Master. My plan is to penetrate his outer defenses."

Yoda seemed to scoff slightly. "The Force, may it be with you … Master Tano."

Shaak was ready to sign off. "Any last words for us, Grand Master Yoda?"

"For you, only the same, Grand Master Ti."

As they terminated the transmission, the two Togruta masters looked at each other and nodded. Then they prepared themselves to lie down for the night. Ahsoka welcomed the togetherness, as she was growing ever closer to her new mother. She slept quite soundly, as she usually did in her presence.

* * *

 ** _Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 1 BBY 6 months, 15 days, 8 hours_**

The next day, Ahsoka rose early, said her goodbyes to Shaak, and went to fetch her apprentices. The three of them boarded _Corvala Dawn_ and Ahsoka gave the direction. "Set our course for Almania, Randy." The astromech answered, "Yes, Doctor Tanner," and they were soon on their way. A couple of hours later, they had arrived at their destination and they were then transported to Ahsoka's home. She spoke to them about the process by which they would achieve the designation of Padawan and they became visibly excited, at which Ahsoka smiled. "The two of you have traveled together on this journey. I am most proud of you both. The next steps will be another test, but we are sure you will rise to this opportunity."

* * *

 _ **Almania, Stonia City, 1 BBY 6 months, 15 days, 12 hours**_

She later contacted her new friend – and seeming love interest – Commodore Tri'ku Je'har of the Almanian Planetary Defense command. She wanted to have another working lunch, but he suggested something a little more intimate: a private dining room at one of the Almanian capital's finest restaurants. He brought Ahsoka to the city of Stonia aboard his private shuttle craft, which she was admiring. "I like how you've personalized this vessel, Tri'ku," she remarked. "It shows me you have more than just a typical military mindset."

As they two entered the restaurant, and were being shown to the private room, Tri'ku took her hand gently and squeezed it. Ahsoka felt a charge of excitement as this contact was made, and again her lekku turned bluer. They were seated in such a way that they could be alongside each other as they were served. They ordered Almanian ale to start their meal and then settled in next to each other. Tri'ku's heart rate accelerated as the beautiful Togruta was so close to him. They each smiled and both reached for the other's hand at the same time. Tri'ku leaned in for a kiss and Ahsoka welcomed it. As he pulled away, she smiled again. A menu was brought along with their drinks and Tri'ku asked what the business was that she wanted to discuss.

"Commodore … I was so enjoying the lead-in," Ahsoka snipped playfully, as her tails got even bluer.

"You're getting quite aroused," he laughed.

"I'm glad we are in private …" she paused. "But yes, I've got to catch you up. I think you will find this of great interest."

"I'm all ears," he chuckled. "Or at least, mostly …"

"Tri'ku, I've just come from Corellia, where we had a meeting of major importance."

"Ah …"

"At the meeting were Senators Mothma, Organa, and Bel Iblis. Are you familiar with them?"

Tri'ku smiled. "Indeed I am."

"Then you no doubt realize they are among the leaders of the Rebellion. We decided to declare open revolt against Emperor Palpatine."

The Commodore turned serious. "You realize what can happen, yes? They have over 20,000 Star Destroyers and millions of Stormtroopers. If they want to make an example of someone – or someplace – they will."

Ahsoka turned equally serious. "We are fully aware. And … we've seen the Death Star – the giant battle station – up close. I've got some pictures to show you."

After viewing the shots, he took her hand again.

"Ahsoka, I understand what this means to you, and believe me, I sympathize. But we are a small world and the last thing we can afford is the Empire showing up to make an example of _us_."

"Tri'ku, look, that's not what I'm asking. I don't want anything to happen to this place, either. I rather enjoy my time spent here – and with you (she smiled warmly on that) – so I fully expect Almania to stay out of the revolt. But I wanted to let you all know what's been taking place."

"We appreciate that, my friend. And the leadership will certainly want to see those pictures. I don't know _how_ you were able to get them – I don't really _want_ to know – but if they get out there, someone's head will roll. As you mentioned last time we were together, they are fanatic about keeping things secret."

"Absolutely, Tri'ku … so fanatic that they attempted genocide on the _entire_ Geonosian species. So, yes, we are fully aware of what we are up against. But are we supposed to just let these things take place?"

Je'har shook his head. "Of course not, these are monstrous, egregious, and heinous. I am certainly willing to lend a hand – but only behind the scenes."

Ahsoka nodded. "That's what I plan to do as well. I can't tell you more at the current time, but my people are very much involved in the planning. Someone with your background could be useful to the rebel cause."

"Ahsoka, I've come to greatly enjoy our time together. I never would have believed that I would fall in love with someone like you but it's the truth. Your strength and determination are as attractive as your exotic beauty."

As they finished their meal together, they embraced again and kissed tenderly and with more passion than before. He wanted to come home with her but she put on the brakes. _This is moving just a bit too fast,_ she thought.

"Ahsoka, I will tell everyone about this news. We will need to set up a more formal meeting so we can review everything."

"That will be fine. There is someone I want you to meet, Tri'ku. She is not only my spiritual mentor, she is also now my mother – and also an excellent military thinker. She has been here once before, as she wanted to see the defense system I'm having installed in Almanian orbital space."

"I will look forward to it. Now, let's get you home."

* * *

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 1 BBY 6 months, 15 days, 22 hours**_

After Tri'ku Je'har had left Ahsoka's home, his thoughts were racing. He could tell she had much more she wanted to tell him, and he very much wanted her to trust him. He knew fully well that his planet would not want to join the rebellion – at least not formally – but at the same time, there was a sense of distaste about the Empire and Palpatine in particular. He wondered how many other worlds like Almania felt the same way. But he had no right to speak for the fifty million souls of Almania and he had sworn by his duty as a military officer to always consider the welfare and safety of his people.

At the same time, Je'har had fallen for the exotic Togruta beauty with the heart of a lion, and had been bold enough to tell her. He knew of her past as a Jedi Padawan and her daring exploits on various battlefields around the galaxy – all while she was still a teenager. Ahsoka was indeed quite attractive and she had a bashful and shy nature to go with her strong character. Tri'ku knew he was possibly getting in far over his head, but he told himself he didn't care. How many women like Ahsoka had he ever met? The answer was zero. He felt he would do almost _anything_ for her, but joining the rebellion? It was soon going to be time to stand up and be counted. If that's what it might take to win Ahsoka's love, then so be it. _But let's do it smart,_ his shrewd military mind told him.

Once Ahsoka was alone, she thought long and hard. Was she falling in love with Tri'ku Je'har? She hadn't wanted to consider this possibility before, but now it could not be ignored. An affair with him could complicate things tremendously, but at the same time, her heart was excited – maybe for the first time ever – and this was much more of a mature reaction than she'd ever had before. She thought back to her times with Lux Bonteri – as short as they were – and the feeling of anger she'd had over his stubbornness. Why would she get so upset if he wasn't more than just a friend to her? But then he seemed to forget about her to chase after Steela Gerrera – a brave, strong, and worthy woman, to be sure – so that was that. The whole thing reminded her of why Jedi weren't supposed to have such attachments, and she had closed off her heart to concentrate on her duties. But then came the Temple bombing debacle and the cruel accusations. She'd been as steadfast and true as anyone in the Order, but who (other than Anakin) gave a rat's ass about that? The whole thing showed her that committing oneself to anything could often lead to a broken heart.

So here she was again – older but no wiser? All she knew was this felt different, and exhilarating at the same time. " _Bring … It … On!"_ She cried out triumphantly … so much so that Hedala heard her and rushed to her, filled with concern. But Ahsoka calmed her apprentice, saying it was a private matter and not to worry. She later went to sleep with deep contentment and some excitement as well, wondering what might happen next.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	14. Reflections in the Light - and the Dark

In this chapter, we start to see things from the perspective of some of the Imperials, but I want to start this one with a sentiment that (hopefully) most of us can share. Shaak Ti also does some serious reflecting. Enjoy …

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Reflections in the Light – and the Dark**

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, 1 BBY 6 months, 0 days, 9 hours**_

Two weeks passed. Ahsoka Tano found herself on Vaynai – a place she was coming to greatly enjoy, as it always seemed to relax her – walking along the beach in her bathing suit, thinking about her life and the universe and what really mattered to her, when somehow this tune came into her head:

 _If it's magic – then why can't it be everlasting_

 _Like the stars that always shine, like the poets' endless rhyme_

 _Like the galaxies in time._

 _If it's pleasing – then why can't it be never leaving_

 _Like the day that never fails, like on seashores there are shells_

 _Like the time that always tells._

 _It holds the key to every heart throughout the universe_

 _It fills you up without a bite and quenches every thirst._

 _If it's special – then with it why aren't we as careful_

 _As making sure we dress in style, posing pictures with a smile_

 _Keeping danger from a child._

 _If it's magic – why can't we make it everlasting_

 _Like the lifetime of the sun, it will leave no heart undone_

 _For there's enough for everyone …_

 _(copyright 1976, Stevie Wonder, BMI, all rights reserved)_

 _A beautiful sentiment,_ she thought. _If only we could all feel this way._ The thing was, most of us did, and it was only the evil few who insisted on ruining things for everyone else. But why? Was this too the Will of the Force? _So much I have to learn, it seems._

Over the time since her afternoon spent with Tri'ku Je'har, much had happened in her world. The Almanian leadership discussed the Death Star pictures and what they might do about them. The consensus was nearly unanimous – keep as low a profile as possible and keep the Empire as far away as possible. It was pointed out that their friends in the Corp-Sec usually would see to that. Shaak had indeed come to Almania and had a private audience with the President and his top advisors. When they learned that she was their honored guest (and honorary citizen) Ahsoka's mother and mentor, they were most happy to meet with her. While Shaak knew they were unprepared to actually fight on the side of the rebellion, she told them how they could help in other ways, primarily by passing along information through private channels that she was starting to set up in various places around the galaxy, with a growing network of contacts.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Palace, 1 BBY 6 months, 0 days, 9 hours**_

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Emperor Sheev Palpatine seemed troubled on this morning. It seems there had been an unexplained circumstance in recent weeks and he was at a loss to understand it. As his apprentice Lord Vader happened to be on the planet, the emperor summoned him to the Imperial Palace. When the dark lord entered the throne room of the palace, Palpatine stated: "There has been a disturbance in the Force … Have you felt it?"

"No, my Master. When did this take place?"

He stared at Vader intently. "It was about 18 days prior. An unmistakable presence. One I did not recognize." The emperor's words sounded slurred, as if he were unsure of himself at this particular time. Vader noted the change.

"Was there anything else about it … something unique, and distinct?"

"Yessss," Palpatine replied. "Very distinct. And it was close by. Perhaps from a core world."

"Do you feel it now, Master?"

"It has vanished. But I sense it will come again. I want you to be aware when it does."

Vader bowed his head slightly. "As you wish, my master."

As the Dark Lord exited the room, he started to wonder just how the Emperor expected him to do much about it. But if there was indeed some strange new presence in the Force, he had to find out all he could. At the current time, Vader believed the only Jedi still remaining were Kanan Jarrus and the boy, Ezra – and neither of them gave him much cause for concern. _I cannot see how Tano could have survived Malachor – I barely made it out myself._ Of course, he also had no clue that Kenobi and Yoda were also still around, let alone his own children – which he also did not realize even existed, as Palpatine had assured him they were killed along with their mother. And Shaak Ti did not even register on his consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Holocron Vault, 1 BBY 6 months, 0 days, 11 hours**_

While this was taking place, Grand Master of the Order of The Galaxy Shaak Ti was ensconced within her underground holocron library and private study area. Unbeknownst to everyone else on her now private world of Felucia, she also owned a small collection of Sith holocrons, relics, and artifacts. _Always better to know one's enemy,_ was her maxim. She had carefully selected one holocron each from the Jedi and Sith collections and placed them in close proximity. Normally, this would be a dangerous and toxic thing to do, but the Grand Master understood well how these items worked together and had created special reliquaries for just this purpose. As she placed the relevant ark in front of her, she spoke a few words from an ancient volume of Togruta Force knowledge. Shaak had spent much time recovering the priceless heritage of her people and the timeless wisdom of the Force that it represented. There had been great Jedi masters and Sith lords from the Togruta species over the centuries and millennia past – all of whom could seemingly speak to her when she called upon them.

This time, she was able to access recent conversations in the Imperial Palace, because, as known to surviving Jedi such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and herself, the palace had once been the Jedi Temple. Great masters such as Yoda knew of this capability but only Shaak had decided to make regular use of it. The Temple had always contained strong indicators of her presence while she was a member of the Council. None of the other members were aware of the various features she had installed with the help of Jocasta Nu. All too often, the younger Jedi ignored Master Nu's wise and pertinent counsel, and the importance of immersing oneself in the deeper knowledge of the Force and its role in Jedi history. _There was much more to being a Jedi than skill with a lightsabre,_ Shaak noted with a soft chuckle, as she had trained various Padawan of the past. The smart ones paid heed, the others, not so much.

As Shaak found the recent conversation between Palpatine and Vader, she listened carefully. She could almost feel the concern in the Sith lord's voice. Palpatine had come to believe he was the unquestioned master of all he surveyed, and Shaak was quite content to let him believe that. Vader was too young, too undisciplined, to take much time to contemplate and reflect. The man seemed to be running from something, perhaps a painful memory of his abject failures. By serving as Palpatine's lackey he hoped to put that behind him. _Regrettable, is it not, Knight Skywalker? Did you ever consider why we denied you – why_ _ **I**_ _denied you – the rank of Master?_ Windu had been correct, as it became clear, but he too placed too much faith in swordsmanship and not enough in knowledge. _You thought you were next in line to be Grand Master, did you not, sir?_ Shaak had admired many qualities in Mace Windu that others often overlooked. He was disciplined, he had faith in long-standing institutions such as the Galactic Republic, and he usually considered her advice and liked spending time with her and discussing philosophy, but he shied away from the difficult choices. Understanding the true nature of the Sith was of paramount importance in her mind and she now reflected on time well spent. _Palpatine, I am creating weapons that you will not see until it is too late._ So the Emperor had detected her presence on Corellia. She was just fine with that, knowing that he would never be able to track her to her current location. _And so my work continues._ With that, the GM put away her reliquary and the sliding panels containing the holocrons withdrew back into the walls, and Shaak rose quietly out of her underground temple and walked the distance back to her home.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak's home, 1 BBY 6 months, 0 days, 13 hours**_

Upon arriving, Maris Brood was waiting patiently to see her. Shaak smiled gently at her, put her arm around the Zabrak and invited her in for some herbal tea and patient reflection.

"Knight Maris, how are you this fine day?" She laughed softly.

Maris nodded and smiled. "I am wonderful, Master Shaak."

She gestured to a chair. "Have a seat, Maris, my always able apprentice."

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

Shaak sipped her beverage first. "It has come to my attention that the Imperials have a certain officer that we must be aware of. A man by the name of Mitth'raw'nuruodo or Thrawn for short. He has recently been promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral. Are you familiar with him?"

"Not really, Master, but I have heard the name. Master Ahsoka has also mentioned him." Maris took a long drink of the beverage and swallowed, followed by an exhaling of her lungs. She immediately felt a surge of insight and listened intently to the GM.

"He has been reported to me by Hera Syndulla as the chief antagonist for the rebel Phoenix Squadron in the Lothal Sector. They have established a base nearby that he is searching for. I had earlier warned Captain Syndulla that it was only a matter of time before their base would be discovered and that they must have a contingency plan. Fortunately, Senators Organa and Bel Iblis paid heed and we are now building a new base near the planet Yavin."

Maris nodded. "Yes, Master, I understand. What of Thrawn though? Do we have a plan for him?"

Shaak replied, "That is what we are working on, my dear Maris."

The GM took another sip and a deep breath, then continued. "I have learned that Palpatine has placed great trust in this individual. I would propose that we engineer a setup deliberately designed to confuse him. He is reportedly quite interested in the art forms of various peoples."

"What can we do with that, Master?"

"The answer may present itself. For the time being, I want you to work with Master Tano and learn all you can about this individual – his history, philosophy, and his relationship with the Emperor and Lord Vader. Keep me up to date."

"You can count on me, Grand Master."

She smiled. "I know that, Knight Brood. One more thing … I want you to decide which of the Padawans you recommend to take the trial to become the next Knight of the Order. I need a name on my desk within the next two rotations. Your career with the Order is now moving forward. Consider this a vote of confidence. You have earned it. That is all …"

Maris rose, bowed deeply and looked at her master with great satisfaction. Shaak was never in the habit of issuing excess praise, so when she gave it, it was something to be proud of.

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Beachcomber Hotel, 1 BBY 6 months, 0 days, 13 hours**_

Ahsoka returned to her suite at the Beachcomber Hotel and Casino and prepared to meet with Chelli Aphra and Sana Starros. She decided to wear something less business-like, but reasonably formal. It was time to wrap up the deal with the Almanians and then she wanted to pursue some of the ideas Chelli had presented her earlier. The most pressing was the placing of trades regarding the suppliers of the equipment used. Ahsoka had decided she wanted to quietly steer Alliance business their way and to take a position beforehand. The two young ladies met her at the entrance. Everyone was dressed tastefully but with lots of color, something appropriate for the resort atmosphere of Vaynai.

When Chelli entered the room, Ahsoka gave her a hug and smiled.

"I've been thinking about our last get-together. You had some ideas I really want to pursue …"

Chelli chuckled. "Somehow, I knew you would …"

"Indeed. Our relationship has really grown. You have proven yourself to me again and again. What I'm looking for now is another deal but with my own funds. Let's go downstairs and I will fill you both in."

As they went into the bar, they took a table with a view of a holo-vid screen. Some type of sporting event – it looked like a pod race from some unknown Corp-Sec planet – was being shown and most of the customers in the bar area were following it with interest. Ahsoka noted that bets on events could be placed from the table via a data pad. A quick scan of a customer's financial access credentials were all that was needed.

While the others were concentrating on the race, Ahsoka opened the discussion.

"Chelli, I want you to procure for me another set of those droid satellites, that I can deploy directly from my ship. You two have earned my confidence and it is time to let you in on a secret – my name is actually Ahsoka Tano. I was a warrior during the Clone Wars and served the Republic. You are still to refer to me as Doctor Ashli Tanner in public, however."

Sana spoke first: "Thank you so much for your confidence in us. It means a lot."

Chelli quickly added, "We won't betray you … So, for your private setup, do you want the same basic spec?"

Ahsoka responded, "Yes – but I want an even greater range of power installed on the lasers. This will give me added flexibility." She took a swig of her ale and continued. "As you know, the Almanians are quite pleased with what we've done for them. As that job is finished, there will be an announcement of the full implementation of the system very soon. Chelli, I want you to invest 500,000 credits into the company – I will supply the funds myself for the open of trading on the exchange tomorrow."

Chelli nodded. "Buy shares in Tirsa Space Development – enough for 500,000 Imperial credits. Would you also like me to purchase calls and warrants?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Exactly. Spread the funds as you see fit. Send me confirmation of all activity as soon as the positions are established."

"Very good, Doctor Tanner. This is a very wise move."

"Chelli, let me know when I can expect delivery of my personal order as well."

"Right away, Ashli. They should give it top priority. You have become their best customer." Aphra laughed at that, and she was soon joined by Sana and Ahsoka. "We seem to be on a roll, Ashli, would you like to place a bet on the next race?" More laughter followed.

* * *

 ** _Felucia, Shaak's home, 1 BBY 6 months, 0 days, 15 hours_**

Meanwhile, Shaak had decided to contact Hera directly. When the Captain answered, she was intrigued to hear from the Grand Master. "Captain Syndulla, good to hear your voice. I've got some news for you."

"Good news, I hope, Master Ti." Hera laughed softly.

"Oh, I know you could use some … but this is more of a warning. I want you all to start preparing to pack up your base from the Lothal system. Things are going to get hot … and soon."

Hera sounded startled. "Oh really? How much time do we have, do you think?"

"Not nearly enough. You will be heading for the Yavin system. Precise coordinates will be sent soon. Stand by for details. My apologies for not getting this info to you sooner."

"Thank you for the advance notice, Master Ti."

"My pleasure, Captain. That is all. Shaak out."

As the transmission ended, Shaak thought to herself, _At least they can start moving the heavy equipment first. I doubt they had much of a shield generator installed. Thrawn is going to hit them and hit them hard._

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Beachcomber Hotel, 1 BBY 5 months, 29 days, 7 hours**_

The next morning, Ahsoka wired the funds from a former Jedi account that Shaak had provided for her personal use. In return for setting everything up, she decided it would be fair to give Chelli a 10,000-credit stake in the deal. About two hours into the session, the announcement came from Tirsa Space Development, on the planet Tirsa. They had concluded a contract for a major planetary defense system and new orders were coming in fast. Traders were bidding up the price of the stock quickly. Chelli called her back and advised that she take some profits immediately from the short-duration options positions. As this was done, the balance in Ahsoka's trading account was growing fast. By the end of the day, she had tripled her entire position. _Life is good,_ she thought happily. It was time to hit the beach.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant orbit, aboard ISD Devastator, 1 BBY 5 months, 27 days, 12 hours**_

Elsewhere in the galaxy, the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Devastator_ had just come out of hyperspace on an approach to Coruscant. On the bridge stood recently promoted Rear Admiral Rae Sloane, who pondered the situation. She'd received orders to rendezvous with Lord Vader, who had requested her by name. She knew that he'd been observing her career carefully since that day some ten years earlier when her quick thinking had saved him and the Emperor (and everyone aboard) from certain death by direct collision with a star. After she had established orbit above the galactic capital planet, she called for a shuttle to take her to the surface and await Vader's arrival.

After about five minutes, the familiar figure in black appeared and Sloane welcomed him aboard. As they made their way up to the _Devastator_ , Vader wasted no time in getting to the purpose of his trip.

"Admiral, there have been some recent events that have given me cause for concern. The Death Star command reported a recent intrusion by unidentified ship over the base on Scarif … _and_ … my sources have informed me of a recent meeting on Corellia with some members of the Imperial Senate."

Sloane nodded. "I had also learned of this meeting, Lord Vader. It seems one of them was Mon Mothma of Chandrila. Soon after, she transmitted a message of treason against the Empire."

Vader's response was quick. "I am unconcerned with their motley little revolt. We will deal with that in due time. But there was something else that caught my attention."

Sloane glanced at his mask as the breathing apparatus completed an inhale-exhale cycle.

"Set your course for Scarif. We will start from the source. I intend to question those technicians on the Death Star."

The Admiral considered asking him for more details but then thought better of it. He would provide no more than she needed to know. She did wonder, though, what it was about the meeting on Corellia that had aroused his curiosity beyond the rebels' presence.

Once they were underway and had jumped to hyperspace, Vader excused himself and went off alone to meditate and seek answers through the Force. Everything had been proceeding according to plan, certainly, but he thought the attitude of people like Governor Tarkin was just a tad too smug. It was always when you thought things were going well that a problem would crop up. He'd learned that lesson long ago during the Clone Wars … as he thought back, memories of his missions with Ahsoka Tano started to return to him. For a second or two, he had wistful thoughts and wondered what had happened to her back on Malachor, but then he angrily wrenched himself back into the present. _Mustn't go there …_ He knew better than to have those thoughts, but for some reason they came back to him on this trip.

 _Emperor Palpatine was concerned over something he had felt in the Force. Could it be that Tano still lived? And was she on Corellia?_ In their last encounter, she had done serious damage to him and he privately considered himself lucky to have gotten away when he did after she had sliced open his mask. He'd had to spend 48 hours in a bacta tank recovering. _Yes … her powers have grown considerably since the Clone Wars … she has a new aura about her_. He knew he had better learn soon what had happened.

 _Surely, Tano by herself cannot defeat the Empire, but what if she had help_? _That former Sith Zabrak, Maul, was still somewhere around the Galaxy as well. He was on Malachor that day and seemed to be working in a team with Tano and that other Padawan, Jarrus. The three of them could be trouble if they were really working together. They'd quickly destroyed the Inquisitors. Tano and Maul had too much power to be destroyed easily._

But Vader knew better than to present these thoughts to the Emperor directly. Palpatine would expect immediate results. He wanted nothing to stand in the way of the Death Star's completion. _Much to learn, I have …_

 _ **To be continued …**_


	15. Living It Up

In this installment, Ahsoka gets to enjoy a little down time and find some enjoyment. Life can be very short and we have to take that time to "stop and smell the roses" … because the serious stuff will always be there. Darth Vader – in search of the mysterious Force presence – reflects on what has happened to his former apprentice, realizing that she was still out there somewhere.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Living It Up**

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Beachcomber Hotel, 1 BBY 5 months, 28 days**_

It was the next day on Vaynai. As Ahsoka Tano awoke, she went to check her financial accounts and positions for the closing prices from the previous session of trading. She'd had a bell-ringer of a day and her position – which started at about a half-million credits – now stood at somewhere around 2.5 million. Her jaw dropped upon reading the news and for a second she wanted to jump for joy and do a victory dance – but that was not behavior befitting a Master of the Order, who would be expected to maintain an even disposition. The Jedi were traditionally not interested in financial gain individually, but there were certain members of that Order who were tasked with managing those affairs. Ahsoka knew very little about how that area worked, however, though she'd gotten the feeling that Master Shaak was familiar with it. She had learned recently to never be surprised at any talents that Shaak Ti might display. Over the many years Shaak had already been a Jedi Master, she spent much of her time immersing herself in various affairs of the Order and had struck up friendships with various other Masters that were involved in the areas in which she held an interest.

After heading to the hotel café and having a light meal, she contacted Tri'ku and left a voice message. "Hello, love … it's Ashli … would you like to meet me on Vaynai later today? Once you've finished your work … we've got some celebrating to do. I'm going to be a very rich Togruta …" she chirped most happily.

When Tri'ku played back her message, his heart leapt. _I'm not missing this._ He decided not to go in uniform and to look more relaxed. Vaynai was a place he hadn't been in a while and he was looking forward to seeing it again. But Ahsoka sounded quite happy. This could be the chance he'd been dreaming of.

The Togruta master missed no detail in getting herself ready for their encounter. Decked out in a sparkling azure gown and covered with various jewels and baubles, she was quite a sight. Her eyes were stunning. Even her lekku sparkled. Once the dark-haired Commodore had touched down on the archipelago and was headed for her hotel, he indicated his impending arrival. "See you very soon, my dear." As soon as he spotted her across the large lobby area near the casino, he knew he was underdressed, but upon meeting him, she was in a festive mood and absolutely radiant. It was time to party …

Ahsoka explained to Tri'ku about her killing in the markets from the day before and insisted they celebrate. Everything was her treat. They were seated in a VIP section of a fancy restaurant and she ordered a deliciously intoxicating Vaynaian equivalent of champagne – a form of sparkling beverage in a soft blue shade. Tri'ku was overwhelmed by his companion and her stunning appearance. _So this is how a Togruta relaxes._ All he knew was he hoped the night would never end. After they'd had a light dinner, she followed up by ordering a milder version of Spice – which served to further enhance the attraction they felt for each other as they sniffed its gentle aroma. [Note: Spice was a legal substance – in certain limited strengths – in various parts of the galaxy where a well-heeled clientele demanded its availability.] They soon were on their way up to her suite for the night and the relationship between the Almanian naval chief-of-staff and the Togruta Master was thoroughly consummated.

The next morning, as they both awakened together, they traded amorous looks and much laughter. "I think I'm in love," Ahsoka snipped tenderly. "So this is what it feels like." Tri'ku returned her feelings and noted, "It's been a long time for me, love. This part of life has not been kind to this old sailor." Ahsoka giggled a bit – feeling the after-effects of the Spice – and looked affectionately over at him. "Aww … old sailor … you seem pretty young to me." The two embraced, then made plans to go beach walking together and spend a romantic time. At long last, Ahsoka Tano had fallen in love.

* * *

 _ **Scarif orbit, aboard ISD Devastator, 1 BBY 5 months, 26 days**_

But elsewhere in the galaxy, the mood was decidedly different. Admiral Rae Sloane and the Star Destroyer _Devastator_ had arrived at the Scarif Imperial Base with their VIP passenger, where the Death Star project was still in progress, but in its last stages. All that remained was the completion of the main laser battery, which required more Kyber crystals in order to reach the projected level of strength needed to be able to destroy an entire planet. Darth Vader was in search of answers. His questioning of the on-duty crew from the day in question – the day that _Corvala Dawn_ had essentially buzzed the Death Star by passing directly over it, and close enough to take several photos – had failed to yield much new information. Vader realized that the ship, whoever it belonged to, was somehow cloaked and was more or less invisible to the battle station personnel, but he knew that next time – and he was certain there would be a next time – he would learn much more, cloaking device or not. He also knew that it was – it _had_ to be – a rebel vessel of some sort. But then the question beckoned. _Who_ would be able to take such a gamble, and _how_ did they know where to go in the first place? One thing was for sure – the Emperor would not be pleased to learn of this. So Lord Vader wrestled internally with the decision. Should he confide in his master? Surely, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, who had been given oversight responsibility for the entire Death Star project, would like to keep this entire affair under wraps, and if asked, he would recommend the same to Lord Vader. Just when everything was going so well, with the long-awaited date of final completion of the project very much in sight, the last thing anyone wanted was to worry about the rebels.

However, Darth Vader didn't have the luxury of sweeping inconvenient details under the rug. There was the matter of the as yet unexplained new Force presence to deal with, and when the Emperor claimed he had detected something of that nature, it was something that could not be ignored. The more the Dark Lord thought about it, the more he concluded that Ahsoka Tano had to be involved, somehow. He recalled that day when they had dueled on Malachor, and he had found her far more skilled than he had believed she would be. _How did she attain such ability … such power? Had someone been training her?_ He recalled her white sabres, and how they seemed like a natural extension of her. _Where did she find the crystals to make them?_ So many questions, but few answers. He boldly told her that she would die, that her time was up. But he couldn't make it happen. Instead, she dealt him a near-lethal blow, cutting into his helmet and mask, then using her speed advantage to tire him out. Then, the Sith temple they were in on Malachor started to collapse, and he had no choice but to leave – or be buried in the rubble, with a compromised breathing apparatus. So, he lifted off the barren world in his TIEx1 custom ship – limping, and breathing most laboriously – and headed for his custom built fortress on the molten planet Mustafar, where he repaired to his lair and soaked in bacta, thinking about Ahsoka. Later, when he had returned to Coruscant, he had taken pains to keep the circumstances of his duel with the Togruta hidden from the Emperor.

Many, foolishly, would be quick to dismiss the former Padawan as any type of serious threat. After all, she was still very much an apprentice back in the days when they served together, and how could she measurably increase her powers? Who was available to train her? And yet, he had to consider her natural gifts. The Togruta had excellent skills of sensory detection, an unequaled ability to balance herself on the slimmest of precipices, and a leaping capacity he'd scarcely seen elsewhere. These talents had made them such a great team when they worked together, and he'd long admired her skill, especially when he felt she had done everything she could to make him a successful master.

Vader groaned, and then gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Once again, he saw that he was looking back at those days – those days with _her._ But, after all these years, her talents had become impressive, he knew in his heart. So, what to do about her? The first thing was to locate where she might be. This too was proving to be quite difficult. If she were out there somewhere, she ought to leave some type of Force signature that he could detect – but he kept coming up empty. The one thing he realized was that she still held out hope that he could revert to being Anakin Skywalker – and that might be the only way to draw her out of hiding. He simply had to meditate further on this. If Ahsoka _were_ still around, and had new levels of power that even he might be unaware of, she would also have the ability to wreak havoc on the Death Star project and set back its development severely. This fact alone set off alarm bells ringing in his head.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Assembly Hall, 1 BBY 5 months, 25 days, 10 hours**_

Back on Felucia, Maris Brood was setting up a contest between the two most able Padawans of the Order, with the winner of it to be the one she would nominate to be the next Knight of the Order. She knew that this detail should be kept from the contestants as they should not let its influence play a role in the outcome. The two acolytes were both human males: Sanjip Vignab from Jabiim on the Outer Rim and Xendar Silkaw from Asrat, on the Inner Rim. They had been with the Order of the Galaxy for over ten years each, and had shown promise in swordsmanship and fighting tactics, with good stamina and balance. However, Shaak expected anyone who aspired to the level of a Knight to be equally invested in knowledge – of the ancient ways and also how these were applicable to the current situation in the Galaxy.

A level of cunning and the ability to think on one's feet was necessary, because opponents could be expected to change their tactics, sometimes quite quickly. As Padawans, both men had already undergone the process of constructing a lightsabre, but this process had changed a bit from the classic days of the Jedi, where the aspirant would travel to the planet Ilum and search for a crystal in the many caves. The Empire had closed that option off, as it was seizing every crystal it could get its hands on for the construction of the Death Star. So Shaak had gone about procuring crystals on her own from various sources – something about which she and Maris had shared few pertinent details.

Maris liked both men and thought from the start that they showed promise. Their Force abilities were readily apparent and they were willing to put in the hard hours in Felucia's steamy jungle heat. She ended up making the decision on the answers they gave to a series of questions contained on one of the GM's Jedi holocrons, which pertained to historical events in the Galaxy. The other determinant was how they performed on a series of memory exercises, which required them to view a series of clues and pictures, then recall enough detail to be able to arrange them back in a sequence. The time they took to complete the challenges was also critical. After a difficult morning, Maris declared the contest over and went to her own small hut-like residence to judge the results. Thirty or so minutes later, she declared Silkaw the winner, whereupon his opponent congratulated him and shook hands. "You will be joining me soon, Sanjip," the winner stated with a smile. "The score was close," Maris announced, "but there was a clear winner. I will submit your name to Master Shaak. Congratulations, Xendar, you are the Knight Designate."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Holocron Vault, 1 BBY 5 months, 25 days, 10 hours**_

While this was taking place, Shaak Ti had returned to her underground study and again selected a reliquary, into which she placed a Jedi and Sith holocron. As these two began to engage, she seemingly tuned in to the former Jedi Temple on Coruscant and activated a series of channels. Once these were all aligned, she concentrated deeply, as if communing with some ancient Force spirit of centuries past. With her voice dropped a few octaves, she spoke the following phrase three times over, which was then heard around the Imperial Palace (formerly the Temple building):

" _Man, man, your time is sand, your ways are leaves upon the sea – I am the eyes of Sabla Mandu, all your ways are known to me …"_

When Palpatine heard the phrase, he was immediately stunned. "Sabla Mandu," he spoke aloud slowly, then thought. _I know that name …_ It would take some quick research to jog his memory, but then it became clear. This was a slight adaptation, but the name Sabla Mandibu was an ancient Jedi seer, a Force user of rare quality. She was a Miraluka, a species that resembled humans in every way except they lacked eyes, thus they developed the ability to "see" via the Force. It was said that this species' home world revolved around a red star that gave out little light, so they had evolved without eyesight. All they had were vestigial sockets where eyes would normally be. But the Emperor had usually disdained this type of knowledge, rarely stopping to consider what might be of value in it. However, he understood prophecy and often believed that he had a gift in this area. So who would dare to offer up what seemed like a sort of challenge? Again, his apprentice Lord Vader was not there to experience this with him, and as near as he could tell, no one else in the palace had heard it either. The message was clearly intended for him – and him alone. _The eyes of Sabla Mandu …_ the notion would haunt him for days to come.

* * *

 _ **Vaynai, Beachcomber Hotel, 1 BBY 5 months, 25 days, 18 hours**_

As Tri'ku and Ahsoka settled in on a secluded spot on the beach, they traded a few kisses, then he spoke of how remarkable it was for them to be together, given their backgrounds and history. "I'm an apple and you're an orange," he said jokingly, then recited a short poem:

 _Said the apple to the orange:_

 _"Oh I wanted you to come … Close to me and kiss me to the core_

 _Then you might know me like no other orange … Has ever done – before."_

She laughed at that and realized this man was so much more than any typical military "lifer" she'd ever met. He had a sense of humor and an outlook that was refreshing, plus a gift for conversation and an appreciation of culture and the finer things in life.

"Tri'ku, have you ever thought of leaving Almania and seeing more of the Galaxy?"

"Well, Ahsoka … yes, from time to time. But if I were to do that, it would have to be with you."

Ahsoka smiled at him and started to realize it was time he knew more about her. He'd taken a big risk getting involved with her and yet he barely knew who the real Ahsoka was. All he'd seen was the business-like Doctor Ashli Tanner, but he knew she had a history.

"Tri'ku, I'd like to take you somewhere – soon. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

"My dear – I'd be most happy to do that. Can we get away in about 15 days? I've got many things on my to-do list regarding work. The ingenious system that you and your friends have installed is working brilliantly and we are getting up-to-speed on how to operate it. Your friend Chelli would be most valuable to us if she could spend a few days with us in a consulting capacity."

"She's a busy lady, but if you make it worth her while, I think she'd be most amenable. I'll put her in touch with you."

"So where are you headed?"

"Home, for a few days. Then I'm off on some other business. We can get caught up after that." Ahsoka sighed. "This has been a perfect day … let's make it one more perfect night."

He looked at her and nodded intently. "I will miss you while you are away, my amazing and wonderful lady."

 _The shadow of your smile, when you have gone_

 _Will color all my dreams, and light the dawn_

 _Look into my eyes, my love, and see_

 _All the lovely things you are to me_

* * *

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 1 BBY 5 months, 24 days, 11 hours**_

The next day, they said their goodbyes and Ahsoka was back on Almania at home. She asked Frehya to come with her into the back yard of her mansion – an expanse that covered several acres, much of it wooded. They walked a ways and Ahsoka then pointed to a tree that was clearly almost dead. She motioned for Frehya to step back a bit and then aimed an electric blast right at the base of the tree. Frehya gasped as she saw the lightning seemingly emanate directly from her master's open palms. Eventually the tree cracked and started to collapse. Ahsoka calmly used the Force to guide the fall into an open area. "I figured we might need some firewood. You had told me how cold this planet gets and I can tell we are heading into the winter months soon."

Frehya laughed – a bit nervously. "Yes, I did, actually. And it will get cold. Perhaps the lady would like to order some warmer garments – or do you feel like spending winter on Vaynai? Some people – only a lucky few – have that option here."

Ahsoka shook her head. "What kind of honorary Almanian would I be – to act like a snowbird and fly off? I intend to stick it out with you _and_ Hedala. Now, could you summon her? I would like for you two to get your sabres and slice this thing up into manageable pieces."

Frehya thought this request a bit odd, put perhaps her master was giving her a test of some kind. And when someone can shoot lightning from her bare hands, one had best pay attention. One thing was for sure, Ahsoka didn't seem to mind being so obvious in public about her Force skills any more. Still, it was best that very few may have been watching this demonstration.

Ahsoka herself was still feeling the rush from the previous two days with her lover. She felt like just enjoying life for a bit and so what if she got a trifle carried away? There would be plenty of time to get serious, what with the Empire and the Death Star and all. For now, Ahsoka wanted to use some down time to further bond with her two apprentices. After the wood was all cut up, she directed her servants to have it brought into the house and placed in a storage area used for this purpose. Almost every home on Almania had one and fireplaces were still quite common in the areas outside of the cities.

She called Hedala and Frehya into the main living area of the home and stepped over to the bar area, offering them a drink from a well-stocked selection. Frehya opted for whiskey while Hedala settled for ale. When they sat down, Ahsoka smiled at each of them in turn.

"Girls, I wanted to take this time to tell you both how pleased I am with you. It's not easy learning to do the things you both are doing. You come from very different backgrounds and yet you have become close friends, something about which I am most gratified. The work has been hard, I know. Maris and Shaak are demanding people to work with, but they only want to see you become your very best selves. Now let me ask you both – do you wish to become Knights of the Order?"

Hedala energetically nodded her head. "Absolutely, Master Ahsoka. When I was little, I _dreamed_ of this."

Frehya also indicated her desire, but she was a little less fervent. "Master, I am learning so much. About myself in particular. If you had asked me months ago if I thought I could become a Jedi Knight, I would have laughed long and hard, but now I think I just might have it in me."

Ahsoka looked at her sympathetically. "I was a bit concerned when you were injured that day on Tatooine. You were quite fortunate not to be hurt more severely."

Frehya shook her head. "Ahsoka, I can only blame myself for that. It's a dangerous business, going to a wild place like that and not being fully prepared. I can – and will – do better. I know I can get into even better shape. I'm not young and strong as Hedala is, but I'm not making excuses. I _will_ become a Knight. I want to do something important with my life."

Hedala smiled at Frehya and came over to sit next to her, and patted her firmly on the shoulder. "You're gonna be great. You're very smart. I can learn from you, Freh."

"Thanks, Dala." She hugged her now best friend. Ahsoka came over and they did a group hug.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 1 BBY 5 months, 25 days, 14 hours**_

After her little hazing routine with the Emperor, Shaak had had a busy day. Via drone-driven speeder, she went to various spots in the area, covering some 100 km overall. These were routine checks to ensure that her various defense and recon apparatus was functioning correctly – and that the personnel assigned to these duties were performing their jobs as directed. She made it a habit to drop in unannounced, which of course kept her people on their toes. Failing the Grand Master was _not_ an option. Of course, she had installed consoles in different locations – her home, the Assembly Hall, her underground study – where she could also monitor and control all aspects of the sophisticated planetary defense system. She had spent years getting it all in place and its maintenance was a crucial routine. Shaak considered this entire planet her "turf" and was prepared to guard it jealously.

Just what did Shaak Ti think might happen to her little world? She went to great lengths to make it as inconspicuous to the Empire as possible, but if they were attacked by Star Destroyers or the Death Star, she would be in serious trouble. Although she was working on a way to neutralize a Star Destroyer by compromising its reactor systems or the hyperdrive, this approach was only in the preliminary stages. Ahsoka had mentioned that her friend Cham Syndulla had led a successful takedown of one of these crafts about ten years earlier. Although the Empire had presumably made some modifications to make that harder, Shaak suspected there were still plenty of opportunities to exploit these ships and that such a capability in her and Ahsoka's hands would be a fearsome weapon indeed. Shaak decided to ask Ahsoka to set up a meeting between her and Syndulla, and maybe ask his daughter Hera to attend as well. There could be some valuable keys to defeating or at least frustrating Admiral Thrawn as well. The Imperials were too cocky and they needed to start feeling a little vulnerable.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	16. Shatterpoint

Things are moving quickly now and will compress some time in this chapter. Ahsoka, Shaak and the others are working on strategies against the Empire that show great promise …

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Shatterpoint**

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Assembly Hall, 1 BBY 5 months, 11 days, 14 hours**_

Two more weeks passed. In the interim, Maris Brood had presented the name of Xendar Silkaw of Asrat to Grand Master Shaak Ti as her choice to receive the honor of Knight of the Order. Shaak thought it over and was pleased with the selection. A ceremony was then held to conduct the act of dubbing him as a Knight. Ahsoka and Maris directed the ceremony as all acolytes were present. Shaak quietly presided over it in the background, wearing her heavily ornamented black velvet robe. When the time came, she stepped forward calmly as the Knight-designate kneeled and bowed deeply before her, his head touching the floor of the Assembly Hall. Shaak drew her pink-bladed lightsabre and held it steady over Xendar Silkaw and then spoke the following:

"By the power vested in me from the Force and our creator – the almighty Zon-Khadul, architect of the Galaxy and the giver of all life – I hereby declare this one, Xendar Silkaw, to be honored and venerated as Knight of the Order!"

She then lowered her blade – set to extreme low power – and lightly touched each of his shoulders in turn. Xendar then felt the energy transfer to him from his Master and sensed an inner glow he had never known before.

"Rise, Knight Xendar!" Shaak thundered. "Do you hereby swear to honor the Order with every word, thought, and action?"

He stood erect before her. "I do, Grand Master!"

She turned to face the seated acolytes. "All rise! And give your salute to Knight Xendar!"

All spoke as one: "u-AH! … Kah-BAH!"

And with that, the ceremony was over. Everyone filed out of the Hall except Shaak, Ahsoka and Maris. Outside, Xendar was receiving congratulatory handshakes and hugs from his teammates. A feast was planned for later that day in his honor.

"Nicely done, Master," Ahsoka smiled and said. "A solemn and meaningful initiation."

"Glad you liked it, dear." She smiled in return.

"Maris, you seem to have chosen well."

"Thank you, Master Ahsoka."

Maris and Ahsoka hugged and then walked out of the Hall together while Shaak looked on, most pleased. Maris then explained to Ahsoka how they would train Xendar to fulfill the duties of a Knight, starting with the administration of the Felucia community and all defensive emplacements. He would be expected to be Maris's backup and second in command. This would thus enable Maris to accompany the Masters when they were elsewhere in the galaxy, but the new Knight would not be expected to just step in immediately. His ability to process information quickly, along with the natural leadership qualities he had shown, were what enabled his candidacy to be successful. Shaak had taken over 11 years to finally name another Knight of the Order, so this was a milestone indeed. Ahsoka and Maris were both expected to help get his start off on the right foot.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak's home, 1 BBY 5 months, 10 days, 6 hours**_

The next day, Ahsoka, who slept overnight at Shaak's home, awoke early and saw that Obi-Wan was transmitting a message to them. She intercepted it in time to speak with him directly.

"Master Kenobi, good to hear from you."

"Ahsoka, I was hoping to reach you."

"Well. You are fortunate because I am staying with Master Shaak right now. I just awakened. Do you need me to get her?"

"Oh, no, don't wake the Grand Master on my account," he laughed softly. "I just wanted to tell you that Maul showed up here yesterday."

"Really?" Ahsoka raised her voice slightly. "How did it go?"

"It was just like you said. He seemed a much smaller figure this time around. But I couldn't take pity. He drew a lightsabre and I had to defend myself."

"What was the key move?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It was exactly as you described. The correct move was to split the hilt on his double blade. He'd always had a flaw there and he depended too much on that style."

"Ah …" Ahsoka was nodding her head.

"Unfortunately for him, my blow proved to be fatal." Obi-Wan sounded apologetic.

Ahsoka sighed openly. "You know, friend, he had begged me to spare his life. Said he had to face you – at least one last time. Turned out he was a prophet this once."

"It was funny. As he was dying, I helped him to lie down, and he told me to thank you – he said you would know why."

"Yes … I do indeed. We have such a tangled history."

"Then he asked me if I was looking after the Chosen One. When I nodded, he said that One will avenge us both."

"Meaning you and Maul? Not Maul and I …"

"Correct. And those were his final words."

"I hate to say this, but I wish I had been there … I have too many regrets, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka shook her head slowly.

"I understand, friend. After that, I at least gave him a proper send off. I was able to fully cremate his remains."

"I'm glad to hear that. He was never my enemy, although he wasn't a friend either. Just another who learned not to underestimate me."

There was a moment of silence, which Ahsoka then broke.

"Well, the Master will be up soon. Shall I pass anything else along?"

"Not at this time. Take care of yourself, old friend. Give my regards to Master Ti. Kenobi out."

Ahsoka sat down. For some reason, she felt slightly remorseful. Shaak had arisen and silently entered the room, unbeknownst to Ahsoka. She waited for the transmission to end first, then spoke:

"You are conflicted, my child."

Ahsoka turned to her. "Yes … how much of that did you hear, Mother?"

"Enough to put it together. I will say this, however. Maul might have been a valuable ally of ours, but things were just too far gone. The Galaxy may be better off without him, sorry to say."

Ahsoka sighed again. "You really believe that?"

Shaak came over to her and put a hand softly on her shoulder. "Your heart is large, my child. It's one of the things I admire most about you. Sometimes I am too harsh in my judgment of others. It's because I have lived a long time and I have seen my share of evil and horrors."

"I'll put it behind me, Mother. Not to worry."

Shaak nodded. "Ahsoka, dear, please join me for a morning meal. We have an appointment later today with your friend Hera Syndulla and her father Cham Syndulla."

Ahsoka perked up. "Oh! Very well, Mother, let's talk about this. I've been away."

As Shaak and Ahsoka ate together, mother informed daughter that she had been working on a plan to take down an Imperial Star Destroyer, and that she had learned that Cham Syndulla had led a successful attack featuring leftover Clone War-era droids and his own Twi'lek loyalists in the Ryloth system. Palpatine and Vader had been aboard the _Perilous_ when it was attacked by Syndulla's forces and were fortunate to have escaped with their lives.

"Very interesting, Shaak, I was never aware of this. Did Hera know?"

"Not at first. She and her father were not on the best of terms. But she knows now."

"OK so what is the plan?"

"We'll take your excellent vessel, named for our beloved home world capital – _Corvala Dawn –_ and rendezvous with Hera and her ship _Ghost._ We leave in two hours."

Ahsoka then finished eating and went off to ready her ship. Frehya and Hedala were staying on Felucia in the bunkhouse with the other team members, having had a good time at the celebration for Knight Xendar the night before. When they caught up with Ahsoka, she informed them that she and Shaak would be away for about two days and would be taking _Corvala Dawn_. While they were conversing, Shaak arrived, having prepared for the trip. Ahsoka's droid R8-ND helped the GM to get settled in as she said her goodbyes to the apprentices. They were soon on their way.

"Where to, Mother?" Ahsoka asked. "I would expect the Atollon system."

"You would be correct, dear. When we drop out of hyperspace, go to stealth mode. I want to scout the area first. Then we can alert our friends of our arrival."

* * *

 _ **Atollon, nearby space, 1 BBY 5 months, 10 days, 13 hours**_

Ahsoka nodded. The trip would take about four hours coming from Felucia. The two of them passed the time reading and then Ahsoka went into the training room for a little light exercise to loosen up and stimulate her mind. Soon they were at their destination. As they dropped out of light speed, Ahsoka immediately activated the cloaking mode and Shaak was scanning the area intently with the Force. From the planet below came an unfamiliar signature, which she narrowed down to a unique being that she knew immediately as the Bendu. She nodded her head and silently told herself, _ah … old friend, how have you been keeping yourself?_

Ahsoka glanced quizzically at her Master. "Did you find something?"

"Yes. But it's nothing to be concerned with. I will tell you more later. Let us contact our friends."

Ahsoka activated the com and Hera answered cheerfully. "Ahsoka, how goes it?

"Very well, my friend. Looking forward to seeing you again."

Shaak broke in. "Captain Syndulla, is your father with you?

"Yes he is, Grand Master. Shall we meet you above?"

Shaak indicated in the affirmative and gave them a rendezvous point in a synchronous orbit with Atollon. Soon the _Ghost_ was visible and it came up for the meeting, upon which _Corvala Dawn_ deactivatedits cloaking. The two ships docked and soon Hera and Cham came aboard, joined by Kanan Jarrus. Ahsoka hugged both Syndullas and gave a warm handshake to Kanan, while everyone bowed to Shaak.

"Good to see you again, Grand Master," Kanan stated respectfully.

"We're quite interested in what you have to tell us," Hera remarked.

Ahsoka motioned for everyone to head into the conference room on her ship. She activated the presentation screens and soon brought up an image of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Cham Syndulla then went into some detail about how his crew had compromised and then destroyed the _Perilous_ some 13 years prior. He was handed the presentation control and used it to show the areas they would need to concentrate on, as part of an overall schematic of the ship. This class of vessel followed a basic design, which would make the planning easier.

"It really comes down to two principal locations," Cham stated. "The main reactor and the hyperdrive."

"Would we need to target both of these simultaneously – or the reactor first?" Shaak asked, and then glanced at Ahsoka.

"You might do it either way …" Cham responded, "but doing them separately may give the best result. When the reactor is attacked they will be responding to that and then be unprepared for the hyperdrive assault."

Shaak looked at him and then again at Ahsoka. "Yes. I like that approach."

The meeting then broke off into separate conversations. Ahsoka was catching up with Hera and Cham, while Shaak engaged Kanan.

"How is it going for you, Knight Jarrus?" She asked.

"Better than I might have thought, Master. I've learned to see without seeing … if you know what I mean."

She nodded and chuckled. "I do indeed. Kanan, may I ask you something? Are you familiar with the legendary Jedi seer Sabla Mandibu?"

"I believe I've heard the name … once or twice. My master had mentioned her back when I was a Padawan."

"Ah. Well then, you may know the expression 'eyes of Sabla Mandu' … Master Mandibu was a Miraluka, a species without eyes as we normally understand them. And yet she saw all."

Kanan nodded. "I see where you're going with this."

"Just a word of encouragement, Knight Jarrus. You have my respect."

After a few more minutes, Shaak called everyone together.

"I just want to thank the Syndullas for being able to meet with us today. Now, as Hera and I discussed, you all need to start moving your equipment off the planet below and get as much as you can to Yavin 4. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis are already getting things set up. I believe there was a test run at Dantooine and that went well. We have set just enough up there for it to be used as a decoy base. Grand Admiral Thrawn will be coming soon and we intend to be ready for him – as best we can. May the Force be with _all_ of us – always …"

* * *

 _ **Atollon, surface, 1 BBY 5 months, 10 days, 15 hours**_

Ahsoka and Shaak bid them a fond farewell as they went back aboard the _Ghost._ Then Shaak asked Ahsoka to put _Corvala Dawn_ in a tight orbit around Atollon as she did a Force scan. After about a half rotation, she pinpointed the location and they descended to the surface. As Shaak and Ahsoka descended the ramp and were on the surface of Atollon, they were detected by the giant krykna spiders, who soon surrounded them as they walked forward. Shaak calmly stopped, looked around, and smiled. With a wave of her hand and some soft intonations, she calmed them and they parted so that she and Ahsoka could peacefully proceed. After a bit, they came to what looked like the side of a rocky outcropping, but instead it was actually a large creature. Shaak stopped and spoke to it.

"Well, hello there, friend … do you remember me?" She laughed happily.

A deep-throated voice answered back. "Shaak Ti … it is you. Are you well, old master?" Her laugh was returned equally.

"Bendu, do you also remember my daughter, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka greeted him with a snip. "Yeah, it's me. I'm still alive …" She nodded in a matter-of-fact manner.

He roared with laughter at that. "And so you are. And looking quite well. Did you learn what you came for over there on Malachor?"

She replied. "Perhaps. It is still to be resolved. Someday, soon, I hope."

Shaak spoke up. "Bendu, I am asking the rebels to leave this planet. Soon you shall live in peace. They extend their condolences for having disturbed this place."

"Shaak, my friend, the Force shall always be with you."

"Bendu – we understand each other. The key is always in the balance. The dark – and the light. My new Order is being trained with this simple principle."

"That is all good. Good day and safe travels to you, Master."

Shaak and Ahsoka both curtsied slightly and they turned to leave.

As they headed back to the ship, Ahsoka asked, "Why did you want to visit with him, Mother?"

"We must have respect for other important Force entities. Bendu has existed for a long time. I am merely acknowledging that basic fact."

"Master, what did you mean by the balance?"

"Ahsoka, my dear, it is the nature of all things. There is always a balance in nature. Cold and hot, old and young, strong and weak, light and dark – good and evil."

Ahsoka did not quite understand, but she nodded her head anyway. Like many of her mother's concepts and philosophies, this one was not immediately obvious.

Shaak led the way back to _Corvala Dawn._ The krykna parted amiably and the two Togruta went peacefully.

"Where are we going now, Mother?"

"Yavin. It is time for us to visit our friends in the rebellion. And lend a hand with the new base. This may be the next base, but it won't be the last."

As Ahsoka lifted the ship off Atollon, she was hoping Shaak would be wrong about that last point, but in her heart knew she was not. Once they were in hyperspace, Shaak took her daughter in her arms and gave her a long embrace. Ahsoka started to feel a transfer of energy from her mother and it felt as if she had taken the next step toward Force mastery.

* * *

 _ **Yavin IV, Rebel base, 1 BBY 5 months, 9 days**_

Yavin was a hydrogen-based _[mostly methane and ammonia, similar to Jupiter in the Earth system]_ gas giant planet surrounded by a number of satellites. The base was being built on the fourth of these moons, and was once the home of an ancient warrior species that had been closely aligned with the Sith, the Massassi. The planet was about a 7-hour trip from Atollon, and both Togruta masters decided to get some needed rest. They went into the ship's master stateroom and sank into the comfortable bed together. As they slept, Shaak continued to transfer energy to her adopted daughter.

When the two arrived on Yavin IV, they reunited with Imperial Senators Organa and Bel-Iblis and the former Senator Mon Mothma. Construction was proceeding rapidly on a new base and they were starting to integrate some of the supplies and equipment coming in from "Chopper Base" on Atollon. The five then went to a conference room and reviewed the progress to date.

Bail Organa hugged Ahsoka and bowed his head to Shaak. The other two Senators followed his lead and they sat down. Bel-Iblis conducted a short presentation with pictures of the facilities and a strategy outline. Shaak then rose to speak and mentioned the progress they had made on the intelligence front.

"My daughter and I recently met with Cham Syndulla. We are working on a way to destroy Imperial craft from the inside using concentrated Force energy. There will soon be an opportunity to execute our plan, as Grand Admiral Thrawn will be attacking the Chopper Base installation. Phoenix Squadron and the Spectres have deduced this from an inside contact among Thrawn's command."

Bel-Iblis and the other two Senators were considering the implications of this development.

Mothma praised the two Togruta. "I think I can speak for all of us that this is a fantastic breakthrough and will give us a capability that we have not had before. Master Ti, again your remarkable intellect has triumphed."

Shaak lowered her head slightly towards Mothma in recognition.

Organa then added, "If what you are describing can actually take place, we may be able to give Thrawn a lot more to think about."

Bel-Iblis added his endorsement to the Togruta, but added, "This development must be kept secret as long as possible. Once it is executed, the Imperials will be working day and night to counter it."

Shaak smiled at the group. "Our methods will be quite difficult for them to detect … but they will realize they have a problem."

Bel Iblis then asked, "Anything more to report on the Death Star project?"

Ahsoka then took the opportunity to answer. "Not anything substantial, but my contacts in Corporate Sector are noticing the huge demand for Kyber crystals. One theory is that somehow the Empire has discovered a method of combining these crystals together to create an exponential increase in destructive power. This is likely what they are working on with the huge laser battery being constructed on the upper hemisphere of the station."

She then asked for the presentation control and displayed a photo of the Death Star in its recent phase of construction. Ahsoka pointed to what appeared to be a large dimple on its surface.

"We believe this is the laser emplacement area. This circular array will concentrate multiple beams together to create a super-laser that will have immense destructive capability."

Bel-Iblis and the others nodded. "It is as we have been led to believe. As you two may know from your contact with Saw Gerrera, this capability was developed by Galen Erso."

Organa spoke up. "And we also know, of course, that the reactor complex beneath the outer surface of the Death Star will be highly volatile. If somehow we can get a large explosive charge through that surface …"

He didn't have to finish the sentence. Everyone at the table knew what they had to do next.

"The plans." Shaak said softly.

* * *

 _ **Various locations, 1 BBY 3 months, 0 days**_

Two months passed. Knight Xendar was quickly assuming the role of Administrator of Shaak's entire operation on Felucia and had gained the Grand Master's implicit trust. As a relatively young Force wielder of 25 years of age, he came from a world where it rained most of the time and the inhabitants of the planet received little warmth and light from the red dwarf star of the Asrat system. Therefore they had to be quite inventive to carve out a civilization on such a world. Xendar Silkaw, as a Son of Asrat, was one of his world's brightest young talents. His parents discovered his Force sensitivity at an early age (much like Hedala Fardi had been found by Ahsoka) and carefully concealed it so the Empire would not come to learn of it. Shaak Ti had watched his progress over the 13 years that he had been in her group and he was only 12 when he came to her. His uncle had been a Jedi Knight that was killed during Order 66.

On Almania, Ahsoka and Tri'ku's romantic relationship continued to flower. As promised, she took him on her starship _Corvala Dawn_ and they visited Alderaan, Corellia, and the new base on Yavin IV. He gained a new appreciation for what his beloved had told him about the status of the rebellion and started to consider joining it. In the meantime, he had trained others in the Almanian Self-defense forces on how to operate the new planetary defense system and began to groom possible successors as Commodore. These men met with Ahsoka Tano and gained her favor. The leadership of Almania now was starting to see their destiny lay with the rebellion but it was still kept as confidential as possible.

Ahsoka and her Apprentices Hedala and Frehya spent the Almanian winter together at her estate. She trained them in various Force capabilities and they were now each officially deemed Padawans of the Order of The Galaxy and had gained the support of the Grand Master as they began their journey to Knighthood. Hedala Fardi in particular was developing superior reflexes and was showing great promise with her swordsmanship. She was starting to hold her own in duels with Maris Brood and often defeated other Padawans on Felucia in one-on-one contests. The time had come for both of them to construct their own lightsabres. Shaak picked out a crystal for each of them, one she believed would reflect their individual personalities.

Ahsoka had also further developed her relationship with "Doctor" Chelli Aphra and had taken her to Yavin as well. Aphra was very much sympathetic to the rebellion and saw the Empire as conformist and unlikely to recognize individual talents such as hers. Both she and Ahsoka had now expanded their personal wealth as well. Ahsoka, as was her custom, began to become fluent in understanding the nature of money and investing. Shaak recognized this capability and decided to give her daughter direct control of 50% of the former Jedi accounts. This now gave Master Tano oversight of almost one billion Imperial credits, but Shaak cautioned her on not moving too quickly with these assets.

* * *

 _ **Atollon, orbital space and surface, 1 BBY 2 months, 29 days**_

As expected, Grand Admiral Thrawn launched an all-out assault on Chopper Base on the planet Atollon. The damage was extensive and the Imperials were inflicting heavy casualties. During the fighting, _Corvala Dawn_ arrived and signaled the _Ghost_ that they were in-system. Ahsoka contacted Hera:

"We are here, friends. Soon we will deploy our new capabilities."

"Roger, _Dawn_ , we copy. Could you give a signal when it is complete? We will prepare for immediate exit of the system at that point."

"Affirmative."

As Thrawn led a ground assault on Chopper Base and AT-AT walkers were deployed, the wrath of Bendu was awakened and the Imperials started to suffer large casualties of their own. Thrawn started to realize the cost of this decision to attack was far greater than he had expected. Ezra Bridger made a quick trip to Mandalore and Sabine Wren had returned with him and some Mandalorian fighters accompanied them as well. This allowed them to turn the tide in the space battle above the planet and it was at this point that _Corvala Dawn_ entered the action. Ahsoka commanded Hedala and Frehya to man the turrets and they started picking off TIE fighters from different directions as _Dawn_ 's shields were holding up nicely. As the action cooled off temporarily, Shaak gave the signal and the cloaking device was activated. Soon the ship drew up alongside the _Hammer_ , one of Thrawn's Star Destroyers, and took a position directly behind the bridge, where it was difficult for them to be detected.

Ahsoka then contacted _Ghost_ again.

"Hera, we are in position. Are your forces ready to begin final evac?"

"Roger, _Dawn._ We are standing by."

Shaak called Ahsoka to join her and they linked arms and concentrated deeply. Using the information they had gained from various sources, they reached out to the Force and from below, the main reactor bulkheads on the destroyer were opened and the energy from the fusion units began to leak into the immediate vicinity of the ship, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Alarms broke out all over the _Hammer_ as this was not a scenario that the crew had been trained to handle. At this point, Shaak and Ahsoka turned their attention to the hyperdrive column aboard the _Hammer_. Shaak started a low-pitched hum that Ahsoka quickly joined her on and together they began to create a small circle of light around them. Then, on the GM's signal, they both pointed their hands in the direction of the destroyer's hyperdrive. Down below, a series of small explosions started occurring in the hyperdrive compartment of the ship and the unit began breaking up as huge amounts of energy were being unleashed. Ahsoka then contacted _Ghost_ again.

"Hera, we have done it. Evacuation proceeds _now_!"

 _Corvala Dawn_ quickly pulled away from _Hammer_ as general panic had broken out aboard that ship. The remaining rebel vessels started jumping into hyperspace, heading for Yavin IV. Grand Admiral Thrawn watched helplessly aboard the other destroyer, his command ship, as the _Hammer_ started breaking up. _Corvala Dawn_ was the last to leave as Shaak used the Force to send Thrawn a cryptic message:

" _Man, man, your time is sand, your ways are leaves upon the sea. I am the eyes of Sabla Mandu, all your ways are known to me …"_

With that, a final crescendo of explosion occurred and _Hammer_ – and the thousands of Imperials aboard it – were no more. Thrawn was psychologically devastated and thought furiously about the message he had received – and who had sent it. Suddenly, it appeared the rebels had a capability he could only guess at.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	17. Mousetrap

Some catching up in this chapter as the events of Rogue One and New Hope draw ever closer. At the same time, other things are coming to a head – or will be very soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Mousetrap**

* * *

 _ **Traveling in hyperspace after Battle of Atollon, 1 BBY 2 months, 28 day** s_

As _Corvala Dawn_ made the jump, with the shattered remains of Imperial Star Destroyer _Hammer_ raining debris in all directions, Master Ahsoka Tano was still in the pilot's seat, with her adoptive mother, Grand Master Shaak Ti in the co-pilot's "right seat." Directly behind them sat newly promoted Padawans of the Order, Hedala Fardi and Frehya Lumoxa. They were abuzz with chatter about what just went down.

"Master! Did you two just cause that Star Destroyer to be blown up _completely_?!" Hedala exclaimed, while waving her hands in the air with excitement.

Ahsoka turned and smiled. "It would appear so, my apprentice." She laughed.

Shaak put a finger to her lips. "Let's try to contain ourselves. Many people just died there. But this is the nature of war. We cannot hide from it, but we only celebrate when it advances our cause. And, safe to say, I think it reasonable to believe this one did."

Ahsoka then asked, with a more composed look, "Master, what exactly did we do there? This was not something we had talked about much."

Shaak replied, "It's a variation of mine on an old Force concept called Circle of Light. But in this case, the Light becomes pure energy and can pass through any solid barrier. We simply direct it, after getting the reaction started."

"Any reason why it seemed a pale blue in color?"

"Simply the traditional hue for Circle of Light. You may wish to add your own signature to it in the future, now that you are becoming familiar with how it works."

Ahsoka tilted her head and put a finger to her upper lip for a second, then spoke in a low tone. "Mother, is this something we can repeat against other Imperial ships? We could make a real dent in their forces."

"My child, it is a power to be used only when they least expect it. At the current time, however, they scarcely know what hit them. I suspect they will try to cover it up, claiming safety procedures were not followed amid a general move to cover their asses. But Admiral Thrawn won't be fooled. He will work diligently to get closer to the truth."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "Well, Mother, I'm going aft. I need to meditate on this. We have a seven-hour journey before we reach Yavin."

"I will join you, dear."

Ahsoka patted Hedala on the shoulder. "You two think we can rest with you in charge?" She laughed.

"We got this, Master!" She gave a quick nod.

As the Togruta both went to the Master stateroom for rest, Frehya and Hedala kept talking.

"Dala, what happens next? This is our first time going to Yavin. I'm getting excited. We are really in the middle of it now."

The younger Padawan looked her friend in the eye and nodded some more. "You bet we are, Freh. And I couldn't be happier. We just kicked some major Imperial butt back there and it feels _good._ "

"Well, the Masters did the heavy lifting. But it sure felt good plugging those TIE's." Frehya laughed heartily.

"Lights out, baby, yeah!" Hedala pumped her fist in the air.

"We've come a long way since Tatooine, haven't we?"

* * *

 _ **Atollon, orbital space and surface, 1 BBY 2 months, 28 days**_

Back in the Atollon system, Grand Admiral Thrawn was pulling himself together. He turned to his subordinates.

"We have to know what just happened there. How does a one-month old, newly commissioned Star Destroyer just explode?" He said with a controlled rage. "Are there any survivors?"

Captain Rack Ingersoll responded. "Sir, the commanding officers seem to have perished with the ship. Maybe some NCOs or enlisted troops made it off. We took in a few escape pods and a couple of shuttles. I'm afraid that's about it. Just a terrible day for the Empire."

Thrawn shook his head. "There's something I'm not seeing – _we're_ not seeing. Perhaps the rebels …"

Ingersoll disagreed. "I can't see how they had anything like that kind of firepower available. We had destroyed almost everything left on the surface of the planet. The rest they took with them. At best they had some proton torpedoes and ion cannon. Hardly enough to do that kind of damage."

Thrawn thought some more. "We will have to report it as crew malfeasance. There were reports of major radiation leaks coming from the ship. Procedures weren't followed. Standard CYA."

"Some of that is likely true, sir. They might choose to believe it."

"However, Lord Vader may take a very different view."

The captain nodded slowly. "No doubt he will … once he learns of this. The Battle of Atollon was a very expensive victory."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, Imperial Palace, 1 BBY 2 months, 27 days**_

Back on Coruscant, Emperor Sheev Palpatine had different things to think about. He had not yet learned of what happened over Atollon, but he unmistakably felt another Force disturbance, one he was able to detect coming from the general direction of Corellia. Darth Vader had returned from Scarif and the Death Star, but had no new information. But the Emperor had the feeling his apprentice wasn't telling him everything. Palpatine called him back to the palace.

"Lord Vader … I sense there is something more you wanted to tell me."

"Yes, Master. I wasn't certain before but now I cannot find another explanation."

"Explanation … for what?"

"The Force presence. It is my former apprentice – Tano. She lives …"

"You are quite certain?"

"Yes, my master."

"You know what you must do, then … one more thing, Lord Vader …"

"What is it?"

"I received a strange transmission … it referred to the eyes of Sabla Mandu. Does this bring anything to mind?"

Vader paused for a moment. "No, my master, it does not."

Palpatine scowled at him. "Lord Vader … you lack an appreciation of history. This was an ancient Jedi prophet. One without eyes but she saw everything through the Force. You would do well to broaden your approach."

"Yes Master. There is always more to learn."

"One more thing. When you find Lady Tano, bring her to me. I sense her new power is great and she could be a powerful ally … for you … _and_ the Empire."

"She will join us, my master."

"See _to_ it."

Vader walked away, knowing he had his work cut out for him. It was one thing to detect Ahsoka Tano, quite another to find her. Even more to somehow subdue her and bring her to the Emperor. And what of this Sabla Mandu? It seemed like another riddle from His Majesty, meant to test the Apprentice yet again. But he had no doubt the transmission to the Palace was real. Was Tano sending this too? _If so, her power must be greater than my own_ , he realized. How could this happen? No, there had to be another answer. He had to meditate on this and see what answers the Force had for him.

* * *

 _ **Yavin IV, Rebel base, 1 BBY 2 months, 27 days**_

As _Corvala Dawn_ emerged from hyperspace and drew close to their destination, Hedala and Frehya were awestruck by the sheer mass of the planet Yavin – a world over 200,000 km in diameter, almost enough to be a star in its own right. Next to the gas giant, the fourth moon looked like a marble in comparison. But it was large enough to hold an abundance of life forms and served well as a location for the new Alliance base.

After they had landed and disembarked, Ahsoka proceeded to give her apprentices a short tour of the facilities, while Shaak contacted Garm Bel-Iblis. She informed him they would receive a debriefing of what had taken place on Atollon.

This meeting was held about two hours later, with just Shaak and the other three leaders – Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and Bel-Iblis. Shaak opened the discussion.

"Thank you for meeting with me today. I have some news that ought to be of interest. About 12 hours ago, rebel forces were successful in taking down the Imperial Star Destroyer _Hammer_ and nearly everyone aboard. The decisive blow was struck as the ship's main reactor and hyperdrive were severely compromised. Although Grand Admiral Thrawn will likely describe it to the Imperial command as a victory, because he forced our retreat from the Atollon emplacement, we ensured that such a victory came at a high price."

Mothma was quick to praise Shaak. "This _is_ very good news. Are you able to share with us how the crucial blow was delivered?"

"My lady, I will describe it in general terms. Master Tano and I teamed up to pinpoint our strikes at critical locations on the ship. We were aided by having accurate schematics of the ship's layout and power flow. Any ship of that size must contain a significant plant to generate the needed energy. Therefore we merely have to target what we refer to as 'shatter points' in the infrastructure."

Bel-Iblis then asked, "Grand Master Shaak, can you tell us whether this method can successfully be used on succeeding Imperial targets?"

"Senator, the answer to that is yes. But it will require careful planning. My preference is that we keep this capability in abeyance for the time being and use it sparingly. Our number one priority now should be gaining those plans for the Death Star."

Organa nodded. "Master Ti, is there any chance that the methods you and Master Tano employed against that Star Destroyer might be effective against the Death Star?"

"A most perceptive inquiry, Senator." Shaak nodded and smiled broadly. "In time, this might well prove to be a strategy worth exploring. I would caution, however, that we have not seen what that thing can do – or how it operates. But there is little doubt that however it functions, it will require massive amounts of energy. And thus lies the means of exploiting it."

Mothma then noted, "The Empire has invested countless resources and over twenty years in building it. They have been willing to exterminate an entire species of sentients. If we could somehow destroy it, we could set them back severely. This must be our highest priority. The stakes couldn't be higher."

Bel-Iblis nodded as well. "I think I speak for all of us, Mon, when I say we are in agreement with you on this. It won't be easy, but if we could do this, we will have a shot at winning this rebellion. At the very least, Palpatine will know he's in a struggle."

The meeting broke up with a shared intention to quickly review any and all material pertaining to Imperial capabilities. Shaak went looking for Ahsoka as she was desirous of returning to her home on Felucia. The other Togruta master was talking with her apprentices about the nature of war and its costs. Frehya was feeling a bit wistful over the large number that died on the Star Destroyer they had vanquished.

Ahsoka reflected that it seemed she had known war for most of her life. At times, it had become routine and it was all too easy to dismiss the real costs. Everyone who had died had family or someone they knew that would be affected – on both sides of the conflict. Frehya then asked her about the clone soldiers that she had served with.

Ahsoka sighed long and deep. "When I look back to those days, I will always have a fond remembrance. They were brave and so dedicated. Always putting the mission first and looking out for my safety. When I think about how many died fighting next to me I never fail to feel it. So many, who didn't know, would ask me if those guys were basically just manufactured fighters. I would always say – will always say – that they were just as real as anyone else. Someday I won't be around anymore, but when I leave I will take with me those precious memories."

Hedala joined the discussion. "Was there ever any kind of memorial built for them? It seems the galaxy ought to find a way to remember."

Ahsoka nodded solemnly. "You are so right, friend. There was something done on Coruscant a long time ago. A battle memorial built for those that died on Geonosis at the start of the war. But, you know, I think something more is needed to pay our respects. Master Shaak will likely agree. I will approach her on this."

At that point, Shaak came up to them and asked if they were about ready to leave. Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, Mother, I think we are done now."

Shaak smiled at the two apprentices. "What do you think of the base so far?"

"It looks serious." Frehya remarked.

"Like we've got a real military." Hedala chimed in.

The GM responded evenly. "It's a start. Now it is most important to conserve our resources and always be able to move quickly as needed. Revolutions are only as successful as their planning."

Ahsoka spoke up. "I suppose, if we were to destroy another Imperial ship, they will start putting it together."

Shaak scoffed. "Let them. It can be valuable for them to learn their weaknesses – to start doubting themselves."

* * *

 _ **Various Locations, 0 BBY 10 months, 0 days**_

Five months passed. The Empire had been able thus far to cover up the debacle of losing the Star Destroyer _Hammer_ in what was supposed to be mopping-up operation on Atollon, where the bulk of the rebels squadron and materiel were able to get away to a new base – and Thrawn and company were so busy licking their wounds, that they barely had time to realize that now they had zero idea where that new base was and much time had been lost. Time that the Alliance would use to build up their forces as the shipyards of Corellia were covertly supplying more hardware to the rebel effort.

Darth Vader, now on the hunt for his onetime apprentice Ahsoka Tano, had yet to actually find her, nor had the Emperor made any headway at all in learning who had sent the mysterious transmission directly into the palace, or how it was done. The one thing they both could agree on was that someone else in the galaxy had rather significant Force abilities and they were unable thus far to do anything about it. Neither Vader, nor Palpatine, had learned the truth of the destruction of the _Hammer,_ but also, neither Shaak nor Ahsoka had gone near the Death Star, nor had they visited any Core worlds, so they were laying low. The rebels continued to recruit more people and worlds to their cause, usually quietly, but the Death Star was becoming more and more of an open secret, especially now that it was testing its engines and hyperdrive capability. The planet-busting lasers were not yet ready, but Grand Moff Tarkin, now fully in charge of the station, was looking for suitable targets to provide a site for the first test.

The Almanians got a rare opportunity to use their new defense system as a medium-sized group of pirates ventured into their perimeter. When the warnings were ignored, the satellite system swung into action and soon dozens of droid-powered satellites wielding Kyber-based lasers made short work of the entire gang. At least ten ships were destroyed, with no survivors. Ahsoka was of course invited to another banquet and was accompanied by Chelli Aphra and her companion Sana Starros. She later brought Tri'ku Je'har with her to Felucia and formally introduced him to Shaak as her lover. Though the Grand Master was somewhat concerned that this affair might occupy too much of her daughter's attention, she also did not want to deny Ahsoka personal happiness. The two were spending much time together on Almania and Vaynai, and Tri'ku was seriously considering joining the Alliance in some capacity, which would entail his leaving his position as Commodore for the Almanian Self-Defense Force.

Chelli also worked with Ahsoka to outfit her ship _Corvala Dawn_ with a smaller version of the satellite system, which would make the ship a lethal weapon for the Alliance. Shaak and Ahsoka were also enhancing a galactic intelligence network (that Shaak and her Order had started some ten years before) of transmission craft and probes. These could communicate with each other from various locations around the Galaxy and could also be controlled from various spots. These would then include Shaak's home base on Felucia, Ahsoka's home on Almania, and the rebel base on Yavin IV. Full deployment of this network would continue over the months still to come as the coming showdown with the Death Star slowly approached.

On Felucia, Shaak and Ahsoka continued to train their acolytes and two more of them were granted Padawan status, bringing that total to seven. These included Ahsoka's own apprentices, Frehya and Hedala, who were gaining more important skills. Frehya was spending much time learning to fly Starfighter craft and training with the rebel squadrons on Yavin IV, while Hedala was fast becoming one of the best young lightsabre users. Both of them had greatly expanded their Force perception and technique and Shaak had given her approval to Ahsoka for conducting knowledge sessions using selected Jedi holocrons. Only Ahsoka was permitted to accompany her mother in the secret underground vault, however, something even Maris had not been trained on.

On one such occurrence, Shaak played back a recording of a conversation at the Imperial Palace between Palpatine and Vader. In this one, Vader was telling the Emperor he believed Ahsoka was still alive and was also responsible for some unexplained phenomena involving the Force. Palpatine then speculated that perhaps she could be turned to the Dark Side and become an ally of the Empire. Ahsoka scoffed at that, but Shaak carefully noted her daughter's reactions. She then speculated whether their developing intelligence network might be of some use in tracking the Dark Lord's whereabouts.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 0 BBY 9 months, 27 days**_

The long Almanian winter was over and Frehya and Hedala were conducting a lightsabre training exercise outdoors behind Ahsoka's mansion. The younger Padawan was giving some tips to her companion as Ahsoka and Tri'ku looked on.

"They seem to be greatly improving, at least Miss Fardi," Tri'ku remarked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Fairly early on, I knew she was a natural. Miss Lumoxa is becoming a decent pilot, so much so, I've been giving her the left seat on _Dawn_ from time to time."

"She once had a promising career in our navy. But for some reason she resigned her commission about five years ago."

"Did she give a reason?"

"Nothing much beyond a simple wish to retire. She was about 45 years old and figured her career wasn't going to advance beyond where it had gone."

Ahsoka looked away for a second, as Frehya was parrying Hedala's aggressive thrusts toward her. "What was her rank at the time?

"She'd made it to Second Lieutenant. She asked me for a commendation and if I would sponsor her promotion to Commander."

"Were you prepared to give it?"

"I had told her it was under consideration."

"And?"

"It was probably going to happen, but she had to wait."

"So she just decided to call it quits …" Ahsoka sighed. "Probably just as well. Otherwise I might never have had the chance to meet her and her new career would have never happened."

"She does seem happy," Tri'ku noted. "What are your plans for these two, ultimately?"

"They are going to be my personal guard, once they have become full Knights of the Order. But Shaak makes that very difficult. Her ideas about what a Knight should be go well beyond what a Jedi was expected to do. So they will still accompany me on most of my travels. We have bonded well together and have great cohesion. I've shown them how to reach out with the Force to gauge each other's feelings. Frehya was already good at that before we met."

Just then, Ahsoka received a call from the spaceport. Administrator Millsap was on the line.

"Doctor Tanner, a group of people have arrived here to see you from Corp-Sec. They claim to have some important info regarding a shipment of crystals you were inquiring about."

"Thank you, Shaw. Tell them I will be there in about thirty minutes."

"Very good, madam."

Ahsoka thought this over for a bit. She had indeed been asking around about Kyber crystals and whether there were possible buyers. Over the past few months, she had slowly amassed a good number of them from various Outer Rim worlds. The man she had met some time ago, Tolbert Nagupta, had not been able to find the buyers that he had earlier promised her, for reasons she was unable to determine. So maybe now there was finally a nibble? She had to find out. For Ahsoka, this was more than just a chance to make a few hundred thousand credits, it was a possible pipeline into the Imperial supply line for the super lasers on the Death Star.

She then motioned to her apprentices. "Girls, I need you both to come with me to the spaceport. Change into business attire. We have a meeting."

Frehya and Hedala looked at each other with blank expressions. "What do you suppose _this_ is, Freh?"

"We'll just have to wait and see …"

Ahsoka and Tri'ku split up as he decided to head to Stonia and attend to naval affairs. Then she and the two apprentices, all wearing dark dresses, made their way to the spaceport. The representatives from Issagra were there to meet her and suggested they return to the Corp-Sec together. Ahsoka agreed but asked Frehya and Hedala to follow them in the _Corvala Dawn._ When they all got to Issagra, the meeting took place in an ordinary looking office building of about ten floors. Things proceeded without any unusual occurrences taking place. Frehya went with Ahsoka inside while Hedala stayed with the ship.

After the meeting had ended, one of the attendees had to make a call.

"Tell Lord Vader we may have found the Togruta he is looking for … Yes. My agents have installed the tracker on her ship which followed us over here."

 _ **To be continued …**_


	18. Redemption?

It seems that "Doctor Tanner" has attracted some unwanted attention. But the Day of Reckoning, at least the first such day, has now arrived.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Redemption?**

* * *

 _ **Issagra, Corporate Sector, 0 BBY 9 months, 26 days, 16 hours**_

Hedala Fardi stared in the mirror with her emerald eyes as she repeatedly brushed her luxurious blonde locks. _How far I've come, and how lucky I am,_ she realized as she thought lovingly of her amazing master Ahsoka Tano and her new best friend Frehya Lumoxa. _Freh is like an older sister to me, yet she's older than my mother, although she never acts like it._ Fortunate are those from out-of-the-way worlds such as Thabeska and Almania, who have that chance to realize long ago dreams. Hedala learned early in life – thanks to Ahsoka – what having a Force sensitivity would mean, and why it so bothered the Emperor that he had to hire agents to seek everyone out that had it. _But he never found me,_ she nodded proudly to herself in the reflection. _And I owe it all to Ahsoka._ A feeling of peace came over her.

At that moment, the droid R8-ND rolled up behind her and beeped. "What is it, Randy?" She asked gently.

"I believe I've discovered some type of device planted on the ship. I was doing a routine security check and there was something out of place."

"Let's have a look," Hedala replied.

As the droid led her outside, she took a look around and tried reaching out with the Force to see if anything stuck out. Finding nothing, she observed carefully where Randy directed her eyes.

"Let's just leave it there for now. I want to get Freh's and Ahsoka's thoughts on it. What kind of device is that?"

"Perhaps some kind of tracker, Miss Fardi. I'm not familiar with the model."

Ahsoka and Frehya could then be heard conversing as they got within earshot of the ship. They both noticed Hedala and R8-ND. Hedala called Ahsoka over.

"Master, we found this just now. We believe it was recently placed here."

Ahsoka gave it some thought and scanned the device using the Force, as Shaak had taught her how to do. She turned to her older apprentice. "Freh, what do you make of it?"

"Someone is trying to track you – or us. I've seen something like this before, but not recently. There are firms out here that manufacture them."

"Well, then." Ahsoka snipped. "If someone _is_ interested in finding us, perhaps we had better not disappoint them. Let's leave it in place but monitor it carefully. Freh, in your experience, can we track who might be receiving signals from this?"

"Maybe not who, but where. Yes."

"OK. We will leave it in place and see what develops. I'm not sure just who might be involved, but I'm certain it's me they are after."

Ahsoka knew that her new galactic spy-net would be quite useful and she started wondering whether anyone from Coruscant might have designs on her. Chances are her recent travels might have aroused some curiosity. Ever since the end of the Clone Wars and the first Empire Day, Ahsoka had always taken care to cover her tracks. But once the Inquisitorium had got on her trail, word of her presence had got back to Lord Vader and it wasn't long before he was looking for her personally. What had happened on Malachor was no accident. First the Seventh Sister and her two cohorts showed up and then Vader himself. They weren't looking for Maul, Kanan Jarrus or Ezra Bridger, either.

But then came the showdown. Ahsoka had gotten the jump on Vader and split open his mask to reveal it was indeed Anakin after all, but he tried to end it right then and there for her, yet was unsuccessful. As doing in fellow Jedi had been his personal agenda – and that of the Emperor, who of course never got _his_ hands dirty – she had reason to believe Anakin would try again, especially since she had done damage to him. So she preferred to stay out of sight – until more recently. Now she felt she had enough power to handle such a confrontation, and Master Shaak had instilled a confidence in her that she hadn't known since the Clone War days, when she and "Skyguy" had taken on all comers and walked away victorious nearly every time. So if indeed Vader was behind this, she wanted to ensure she could orchestrate just how – and where – it would go down this time. Even so, she felt her Master should be aware of all of this. Shaak's amazing powers would give her all the edge she needed – if it came to that.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant, 0 BBY 9 months, 27 days, 20 hours_**

Back on Coruscant, Darth Vader had received word that someone matching the description of his old apprentice was on the Corporate Sector world of Issagra. The thought of that particular corner of the galaxy intrigued him as he wondered just what she might be up to. Vader had done his best to cover up what happened last time they met, when he was sent to his private lair on Mustafar, split open and hobbled, to spend 48 hours in a bacta tank. The thought of that angered him greatly. After all, when he told someone he or she was going to die, he usually made it stick. But this wasn't just anyone. She once knew him better than he knew himself – and no one, save the Emperor – could be permitted to have that power over him now. So it was off to the Corp-Sec he would go – and no one needed to know about this other than him and her. As he again meditated and reached out to the Force, it seemed to be compelling his journey forward, and if there were any hint at all of a possibly unforeseen danger, he was oblivious to it.

* * *

 _ **Almania, Ahsoka's residence, 0 BBY 9 months, 26 days, 18 hours**_

Ahsoka, Hedala, and Frehya boarded the _Corvala Dawn_ and returned to Almania about an hour later. As she headed to her estate, Ahsoka realized that the meeting on Issagra was ultimately a pointless affair. There had been no serious offers for her stock of Kyber crystals and she even had samples of her wares to show. _So what was that really all about?_ The tracking device had been left in place on the ship and when she got home, she and her apprentices went into her home office and they brought up the system that patched into her galactic network. She then activated a com and reached out to Felucia to contact her mother.

"Master – do you read me?"

Shaak's soothing voice was soon heard. "Good evening, my child. Have you news to report?"

"Mother, I'm being tracked. R8 found a device on my ship, planted while we were on Issagra. When I got home just now I scanned the database from our network and we followed the signal on the tracker back to Coruscant."

Shaak responded. "Can you send me some particulars on the device and the frequencies? I will run it thru on my end."

Ahsoka created a transmission from the data she already knew and it was on its way. "Here you go, Mother."

"OK, give a me a couple minutes."

Shaak was sitting at her home in the Felucian woods. As she fed the information into her system, confirmation was swift in coming. "Darling, you are correct. It's using Imperial channels. I think you will have to consider it likely that your old Master may be on to you. Maris and I will be there soon. We will give him an appropriate welcome."

Shaak then summoned Maris. "My friend, we have an errand to run. Get my ship ready. We leave forthwith."

As they were soon on their way, Shaak thought about her accomplishments with satisfaction. _This could well be the moment I have waited for –_ but at the same time, it belonged to her daughter first and foremost. The Grand Master's personal starship, _Intrepid V_ , was no ordinary pleasure craft for the now very wealthy Togruta. It was a vessel fully customized to allow her to extend all of her unparalleled Force powers into any situation she wanted to insert herself. She knew fully well that Anakin Skywalker had been as good of a pilot as there was in the galaxy, and had likely lost none of his ability as Vader. He might well be able to sense her, but it would be too late, because her ship could not only cloak itself, it also could divert almost every wave of Force energy that might come its way – so as to be virtually undetectable, as well as invisible – just like the various energy fields she had installed around Felucia that kept her world safe from prying eyes.

* * *

 _ **Almania system, Drewwa moon, 0 BBY 9 months, 26 days, 22 hours**_

Vader was on his way, a long journey to the Outer Rim and a system he'd never been to before – a planet called Almania. He believed that he would find and confront his former apprentice Tano, who now seemed to be part of the rebellion against the Empire. His master, Emperor Sheev Palpatine, had directed him to subdue and capture "Lady Tano" and bring her to Coruscant. As he came out of hyperspace, both _Corvala Dawn_ and _Intrepid V_ , fully cloaked and concealed, were waiting for him. Ahsoka and R8-ND immediately spotted his TIEx1 and she quickly took control of the Almanian defense system she had installed.

As the Dark Lord started getting his bearings, the sensors on his ship started reporting several incoming targets but he could not make out any of them. Before he knew it, a high-powered laser beam slammed into his ship. As he reached out with the Force to seek the source of it, two more beams hit him from different angles. Then he found the control of his ship being directed from another source and the lasers kept pounding him and the shields on the TIE started to fail. He tried vainly to override the unknown source and regain control, but he soon realized he was being forced downward onto what looked like a moon of the planet Almania.

While this was happening, Grand Master Shaak contacted Ahsoka. "I have disabled his craft. What is the name of that satellite we are forcing him onto?"

"It's called Drewwa, Mother. A perfect location for what we are about to do. This moon has an atmosphere that we can breathe in."

It took all the ability that Darth Vader had to get his craft into position to avoid a crash landing on the rocky surface below. He realized that he was being drawn into a trap and started thinking furiously about who was behind this and how he had clearly been set up. His activities on Coruscant were usually top secret, but someone, somehow, had penetrated their communications. He wondered what else had been compromised.

Soon, the _Corvala Dawn_ landed on the moon, Drewwa, a short distance away. Shaak and Maris decided to orbit the small moon and watch the coming confrontation from above. Ahsoka gave directions to her two apprentices.

"Frehya, you are to stand by to pilot the ship on my signal. Engage the mobile defense system now and await my command. Randy will assist you."

"Roger."

"Hedala, you are my backup. Remember everything I taught you. This is _not_ a drill. Maintain a 100-metre distance behind me."

"Yes, Master Ahsoka."

Vader disembarked from his damaged TIE and started to inspect its condition. It did not look good. In fact, now his com apparatus on the ship had also been overridden by some as yet unseen power. _What in the stars is going on?_ He thought furiously. He somehow had to reach Imperial command and get some backup. Fortunately for him, he still had some basic equipment he could set up on the moon to establish a signal. As he found a fairly unobstructed view and began to set things up, he suddenly felt a Force presence of massive proportions. Before he knew it, he was suddenly being lifted off the ground about two metres. He somehow was able to draw his red lightsabre.

Ahsoka then approached. In one motion, she drew both her arms to one side and then rapidly did a 90-degree sweep. Vader felt his body being slammed viciously against a rock outcropping. He was dazed but made it to his feet. At that point, he clearly saw Tano. She was on him in an instant, but instead of drawing her twin white blades, she stopped directly in front of him and held out her palms toward him. He was quite unprepared for what would happen next.

From her hands, a 20kW blast immediately leapt forth and slammed into the control panel on his breast plate. As Ahsoka applied the current, she then aimed it lower and his legs suddenly lost all power and the Dark Lord was on his backside.

"Do I have your attention _now_ , Anakin?" She snipped confidently.

* * *

 _ **Almania system, Drewwa moon, 0 BBY 9 months, 26 days, 23 hours**_

At that moment, Shaak ordered Maris to land the _Intrepid V._ As they touched down, close to _Corvala Dawn_ , her astromech was quickly in direct contact with R8-ND.

"Proceed to back up Master Tano, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master Shaak. I am on it."

Maris was in full battle gear and had a jet pack on her back. She quickly flew to the scene unfolding between Ahsoka and Vader and landed a few metres away.

"I have your back, Master Ahsoka," She called out.

Vader looked around, truly awestruck at the rapidity of what was taking place. Clearly, this was a well-constructed plan. He attempted to use Force energy on the woman with the jet pack, but she drew a pink lightsabre and swatted away any projectiles he aimed at her.

Maris quickly came to Ahsoka's side and then she too cut loose with electric current, a lower amperage than Tano's, but it stung nonetheless. Hedala, following procedure, drew her green sabre and stood at Maris's side.

Vader looked at Tano and spoke in a low-pitched hiss. "What is your plan, my former apprentice?"

Ahsoka stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about ten seconds. She turned to Maris. "Stand down, my friend. He is now receptive."

She turned back to Vader. "Anakin – or should I say, Lord Vader? – I want to discuss things with you in a civilized fashion. I regret having to disable you but it was necessary."

He responded. "Lady Tano, you have become powerful as the Emperor has now foreseen. Most impressive."

Vader knew that firing electric current was never a Jedi power. In fact, the only time he'd ever seen it done was by Plo Koon during the Clone Wars, but that was a feeble 1 or 2kW, nothing like what Ahsoka had just hit him with. Even the other opponent, a Zabrak woman that he'd never known of nor seen before, was armed with a lethal power.

Ahsoka smiled. "I know you have been busy, former master. As you can see, I have as well. You may address me as Master Tano now."

"What is thy bidding, Master Tano?" He said evenly. Although he had lost the use of his legs, he was not in pain, but felt numb.

"I know you don't like me calling you Anakin, but that's who you will _always_ be for me. Do you remember how many times I saved your life? You were a brother to me. I cannot – I will not – ever forget. You kept me safe. You loved me. I was not just a Padawan to you. Obi-Wan told me how you grieved when I left. I want to apologize – here and now – for having put you in that position."

Vader stared ahead at her. He could scarcely believe it. After this masterful display of power, she not only refused to finish him, but also was trying to reach him psychologically. _Well, I'm not having it_ , he thought angrily. But she was digging around inside his consciousness now, using her power to calm him, or at least attempt to.

She spoke again. "I know you are in great pain, Lord Vader. Do you understand that it was your master that made you that way – and wants you to stay that way?" She nodded solemnly. "Oh, yes, I know _all_ about that. He lied to you, told you that _you_ had killed Padmé." She paused, as if to let it sink into his consciousness.

Vader's head was swimming. He'd long considered what she was now apparently confirming. For a brief instant, he wondered whether he and Ahsoka might have the power together to overthrow the Emperor. They would make a mighty team. She would look magnificent in Empress's robes and he would be her enforcer. _Yes. It might be possible. Tano and I. Together again_. He decided to approach her on this tangent.

"Master Tano … you are still young and beautiful. Would you like to be Empress of the Galaxy? Together, we can make that happen."

She smiled at him and laughed.

"You are not the first to make such a proposal to me," she said as she recalled Maul, back on Atollon.

At that point, Grand Master Shaak then appeared. She seemed to float silently onto the scene and landed gracefully behind Maris, Hedala and Ahsoka. Then she waved a hand and her minions stepped aside. She then spoke.

"Skywalker – do you remember me?"

Vader certainly did. Here was another survivor of Order 66 – somehow. But this one had the most powerful Force profile he had yet encountered. All he could do was simply acknowledge the reality before him.

"Shaak Ti … this is indeed a surprise. Now I see the source of Master Tano's training and abilities. And also, that of the Emperor's new concerns. Are you the Eyes of Sabla Mandu?" He asked in a respectful tone. He knew that Shaak might not be as merciful as Ahsoka. She had always been a thorn in his side during their time together on the Jedi Council, mocking his inexperience with her droll tones and penetrating stares.

Shaak chuckled softly and stared at him. She waved a hand gently in his direction and a sensation of calm, peaceful relaxation coursed through his body. The wounds he'd had for so long, given to him by Kenobi on that fateful day on Mustafar, stopped aching. Instead of anger and bitterness – what he'd expected Master Ti to show him – this monumental figure of power was showing a compassion he knew he did not deserve. How many Jedi had he killed in the name of his Master, Lord Sidious? A lesser figure would have destroyed him completely by this time, but this was clearly not her intention.

"Lord Vader." She said softly. "As you are now discovering, I am not a Sith Lady, nor am I any longer a Jedi. I am Grand Master, the ultimate power in this galaxy. Am I also The Eyes? You and your master, Lord Sidious will have to determine that for yourselves. But I offer you a chance at redemption, as my daughter has requested. You may ask why. It is simple, really. With great powers come great responsibilities."

Vader quietly shook his head as he gazed at her through the mask.

"It is too late for me, Grand Master. I have only one destiny now. As it is clearly your destiny to rule this galaxy. Anyone can see that now. I cannot be of any service to you and would only get in your way."

"Knight Skywalker – I cannot make this choice for you, but if you were in my service your name would be redeemed. Your body restored, with all of the youthful vigor you once had. And we will destroy Lord Sidious. You are correct, sir. He has indeed foreseen this, only he knows not from where it will come. But sadly, even I cannot bring Padmé Amidala back to you. Another worthy successor to her you may have, one equally concerned with justice and righteousness. One who will allow you to shine in her reflection."

Vader was losing his ability to fend off such logic. Shaak Ti's offer seemed genuine and was very attractive. She then commanded her subordinates. As he heard them talking, Vader succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Knight Maris, prepare Lord Vader's body. Make him comfortable. We will keep him in a comatose state for a time, to allow him time to heal."

"Yes, Grand Master, it will be done."

"Master Tano, take Padawan Fardi with you and prepare a room on _Corvala Dawn_ for Vader's journey. We will take him to Felucia."

"Right away, Mother. Hedala?"

"Certainly, Master Ahsoka."

As Hedala and Ahsoka returned to _Corvala Dawn_ , Maris Brood prepared a litter with materials she retrieved from the _Intrepid V_. She had to extend its length to hold the nearly two-metre extent of Vader's outstretched form. When it was ready, she awaited further orders from Shaak.

"What should we do with Lord Vader's starship?"

"Ask Master Tano to fetch a freighter to transport it to Corp-Sec and it shall be repaired. Then I will decide its disposition."

"Lord Vader is now ready for transport."

"Good. Place him aboard _Corvala Dawn._ You will await Master Tano's orders and accompany her and the Padawans. I will pilot the _Intrepid_ back home to Felucia. Once Ahsoka has made all arrangements, she will bring you all to Felucia and we will see to Lord Vader and his future."

"Very good, my lady." Maris smiled. The seeming ease with which Darth Vader had been dispatched, but the incredible compassion shown him by the GM made her swell with pride. Serving as a Knight in The Order of the Galaxy was truly a position of great honor. _We are doing right by the Galaxy now._

As her former master's body was brought on board her ship, Ahsoka sighed to see him in this condition. _I want to help you, Anakin. You deserve better than this._ Maris then settled in next to Frehya in the co-pilot's seat, as the Almanian Padawan brought _Corvala Dawn_ to the planet's surface. Once they were there, Ahsoka contacted Tri'ku and said she would be away for a few days. She said she would fill him in later on what she was doing. It went without saying that everything involving Darth Vader would be kept on a need-to-know basis. After everyone had packed what they needed, Frehya then piloted the ship to Felucia. Maris and Ahsoka relaxed together in the lounge and sipped some Almanian ale.

"Very impressive, Knight Maris. I had no idea you could harness electric current so effectively."

Maris laughed. "You'll find I'm full of surprises. But all in the service of the Grand Master."

"As am I," Ahsoka smiled. _As am I._

 _ **To be continued …**_


	19. Touch of Gray

**Chapter 19: Touch of Gray**

" _First comes the day, then comes the night._  
 _After the darkness shines through the light._  
 _The difference, they say, is only made right_  
 _By the resolving of gray through refined Jedi sight._ "

―Journal of the Whills, 7:477

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak's home, 0 BBY 9 months, 25 days, 6 hours**_

A few hours passed. Everyone – Shaak, Ahsoka, Hedala, Frehya and Darth Vader, now in a coma – were together on Felucia. The Dark Lord was taken to what Shaak referred to as the "clinic" for the Order, and she also held the "chief of surgery" title in this limited capacity facility. Vader had the equivalent of a private room, in that others were not free to look in on him. While he rested, his body slowly healing from the brutal electric blasts given him by Ahsoka and Maris, the two Masters had a long discussion at Shaak's private home.

After the two of them were seated, and were partaking of one of the GM's favorite herbal blended beverages, one that tended to focus the mind, Ahsoka led off:

"Master, I've been thinking over a lot of things. Can we just take some time tonight?"

"Surely, my darling. I know you've wanted that opportunity. What do you want to talk about first?"

"Well …" she looked around and took a sip, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "About this … Order, as you call it. How long have you been building it and what was your original purpose?"

"Ah …" Shaak smiled, then turned to gaze directly at her adopted daughter. "I of course did not set out to form such a group. When Maris and I first left Coruscant, we first had to settle on a suitable place. This planet was always a personal favorite."

"Really? I had a rather rough time here during the War. Perhaps you heard about it?"

"Yes. We in the Council were always kept abreast of the goings-on during those years. And I of course was always greatly interested in your progress as a Padawan. So I was most gratified to learn of how you handled that whole thing. Anakin had come back to report on what happened and you should have heard him brag about how smart you were and how brave too. He made it sound like you were a one-woman army." Shaak laughed softly.

Ahsoka's lekku changed color a bit at that. She was of course, quite proud of many of the battles and adventures she'd been part of during those days. It was good to know that someone like Shaak had been watching. "Yeah …" she sighed. "I'll always remember those times … So, Master, what about this place made you choose it?"

"For the most part, it was peaceful and quiet here, once the undesirable elements had been driven off. Maris and I settled in and then we started thinking about what we could do with this place as a base of operations. As you know, your old master Anakin was making it rather hot for us to live openly as former Jedi."

"So that was when you started the idea of training people?"

"Not right away. I of course had the beginnings of my collection of holocrons – which I've added to over the years – and there was lots of time to study. Always being rather fond of building things, I set about creating the various structures and facilities you see here today. My knowledge grew quickly and I realized I had to take control of this planet and start to make it safe from outsiders. Fortunately, the Empire seemed to have little use for it."

Ahsoka took another drink of the tea, and noted, "This is really quite good. I feel like I'm being made more alert, but at the same time relaxed."

Shaak nodded. "Yes. This is a blend that I discovered slowly, by experimenting with which herbs work best together. Not many Masters spend time studying plants and their relationship to the Force, but on many worlds, almost 99% of the life is vegetation. You see, as most Jedi will readily recite, the Force binds us and is said to hold the Galaxy together. But those are just empty platitudes unless you take the time to go deeper."

Ahsoka smiled and looked lovingly at her new mother. "I just love spending time with you. I feel so much smarter."

Shaak continued. "It wasn't long before I discovered the natural Force sensitivity this place has. You can feel it in the forests if you truly take time, and there were once a number of creatures that had natural Force abilities. Unfortunately most of them have died off. Not long before I settled here, a bunch of greedy charlatans from the Corporate Sector had some kind of mining scheme where they tried to dig up a lot of the land. They didn't find much of value, but managed to swindle a bunch of gullible would-be investors. And of course, there were those despicable Trandoshan hunters and their arranged safaris. You, my dear, did a lot toward driving that scum from the planet."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "So when did you start to train your acolytes?"

"Maris and I started searching the galaxy for places we knew had great promise. Many were on the Outer Rim, as you might expect, but there were plenty of exceptions. Our newest Knight, Xendar Silkaw, is one example."

"I like him. He seems strong and confident. A good choice Maris made to pick him."

Shaak nodded again. "So we were able to convince many possible candidates to come with us. One by one, we brought them here. And we built all of what you see here – the Assembly Hall, the Arena, the Clinic, the bunkhouse, and other things involving the security of our world. We have also slowly built a fleet of ships, and we are also planning to add more military craft and train pilots to fly them. Our acolytes now number over sixty, all with natural Force abilities."

"Very impressive, Mother. So tell me, how does one advance in the Order?"

"Well, the best acolytes are considered for Padawan status. Currently we have fifteen such individuals. The Padawan has three stages of development, each of which is more difficult than the one before it. Three people are now at that third stage. They will be competing against each other, soon, in a series of tests to determine their readiness for Knighthood. Once you make it as a Knight, there are five levels to progress. But these are not automatic and require full devotion and much diligence. Maris, for example, has made it to the third level of Knighthood, but that has taken her almost twelve years."

"So, how about becoming a Master?"

"Quite difficult. As you know, most Jedi Knights never came close to making it that far. Which is why I want you to be so proud of your achievement. For Masters there are also five levels."

"I see. So it means my Frehya and Hedala are at Padawan stage 1."

"Correct. But I feel they each have strong potential. It will depend on how much they want to go further."

Ahsoka then shifted topics. She was of course most interested in what might happen to Anakin. Would he leave behind his Sith training and join the Order? Would Shaak consider him worthy of Master status?

The GM stroked her chin for a few seconds, as if contemplating something of deep importance, then answered.

"It remains to be seen what we might be able to expect from Lord Vader. He sustained a rather serious dose of the current."

It seems that Maris's blast had been the one to incapacitate him. Vader was especially vulnerable to these types of attacks as his cyborg features could readily conduct the current and quickly short circuit. This process would leave him in grave danger of being unable to breathe. Ahsoka had meant her attack to mostly disable him but keep him in a compliant position. Maris, who was momentarily angered by Vader's attempts to throw her off balance, had done much greater damage. Ahsoka began to better understand how powerful Shaak's first apprentice had become. Maris always seemed outwardly humble and obedient, but her ambition was unmistakable. The Zabrak was rightly proud of her long association with the GM and held her in great reverence.

"So, Mother, do you think he will recover? And if so, will he accept our offer to join our organization?"

"I have begun considering the possibilities. Right now, I think it is unwise to openly challenge Palpatine. Although we could likely triumph, there remains the matter of the Imperial military and its substantial level of forces, in particular this Death Star they are close to completing."

"Ah, yes, I understand. We likely need to learn a lot more about our enemy. Do you think we will find the key to stopping the Death Star?"

Shaak took a healthy swig of her tea and seemed to shrug. She twisted her left hand somewhat, as if openly weighing ideas. Then she answered. "Yes, I do, my child. In fact, I think the time will come in the next few months. At some point they are going to get a successful test of these huge lasers they are completing, and once that happens, they will consider the station to be operational. And because I understand Tarkin, they will look to do extreme damage, as if to set an example for the Galaxy. Then they will look to find our bases and will start obliterating them."

Ahsoka visibly shuddered at the thought. "We just _have_ to get those plans. But how? Are they really on the planet Scarif?"

Shaak nodded. "Yes, I believe so. But that may not be the only reason they keep that place under lock and key. We will devise a plan to get in there, but it will take a brave bunch of people to carry it out."

"Such people must exist, Mother."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant, 0 BBY 9 months, 25 days, 8 hours**_

At that moment, Emperor Palpatine was starting to wonder what had happened with his apprentice, Darth Vader. He was expected to find and bring back Ahsoka Tano, whom they would convert to the Dark Side as another valuable asset. Recent reports indicated her powers had greatly increased, but how reliable were these reports or was it simply conjecture on the part of Lord Vader? Palpatine had usually trusted the judgment and sharp analytical ability of his apprentice, though he well understood that, as a Sith, Vader might well be working at cross-purposes with him. _What if he and Tano were forming a quiet alliance against me? And how long has he known that she was still alive?_ The answers to these questions evaded him and this was potential cause for concern. Furthermore, at the current time, he was unable to contact Lord Vader.

Appearing before him this day was the Grand Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin, who was there to report on the progress being made on the Death Star project. Tarkin reassured him that everything was going beautifully and soon the high intensity lasers would be ready for a test. He also noted the recent reports of the founding of a rebel alliance and that it seemed to be gaining ground. A completed battle station would be the answer to that and the Galaxy would soon learn the price to be paid for openly opposing the Empire in general and the Emperor in particular. But Palpatine was not satisfied with happy talk from subordinates like Tarkin, who would be expected to tell him what they thought he wanted to hear. People like that tended to discount the importance of the Force.

Another recent event a few months back involved the strange collapse of a Star Destroyer, one that was newly built and fresh from the factory. It had been explained away as faulty procedures and crew error but that didn't quite add up in his mind. If somehow the cause was due to the Force, then it would have been a rather powerful wielder of it that was responsible. _I just cannot believe that Tano is capable of such ability, so who was helping her?_ There were, as of yet, no answers at all, even for one as powerful as the Galactic emperor. The galaxy was so large that many things could still be hidden – things that Lord Vader was expected to find.

* * *

 _ **Felucia, Shaak's home, 0 BBY 9 months, 25 days, 9 hours**_

Ahsoka still had additional topics to go over with her mother. Some things were starting to trouble her.

"Master Shaak, I've been thinking about these abilities that we are now using. Electrical current, and this talk of shattering our opponents. I realize that they would be happy to do the same to us, and building something like a Death Star is clearly proof of that. But the traditional Jedi teachings seemed to be opposed to such abilities, saying they were the path to the Dark Side."

Shaak shifted a bit in her seat, then smiled and gazed at her beautiful and cherished daughter.

"Darling, I am actually glad you decided to ask me about this. It marks your continued growth in understanding and the desire to know more. First, let me ask you a simple question. Do you believe the Jedi were the inventors of the Force or simply an organization that desired greater understanding?"

"Clearly the latter, Mother."

"Well, then. I firmly believe that there is no inherent limitation on our level of knowledge, nor are there things that we are 'just not supposed to know,' Shaak stated with a wink. "Now, can you tell me what your thinking is with regard to the Dark Side?"

Ahsoka pondered this for a few seconds. "Well, it's when you give in to anger and hatred and let greed and lust for power dominate you."

"Sure, that's a good working definition. So do you feel this happening to you?"

Ahsoka shook her head firmly. "No. But I must admit I feel anger at the Empire and at Palpatine for what they have done. I'm angry with Anakin over much of what he has done. But he is more of a lost soul, who was taken advantage of. I still blame myself for some of it. He depended on me more than I knew. And I left him hanging."

Shaak smiled sweetly and looked at her with pride. "You would not be my daughter otherwise. And you no doubt understand what it will take to defeat an enemy that builds something like a Death Star and over 20,000 Star Destroyers?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course, Mother."

"And you also must realize that the only way we can hope to win is by winning the hearts and minds of the people of the Galaxy?"

She nodded again.

"And because this is war, that many people will have to die – on both sides?"

Ahsoka rose from her seat and came over to her mother, who remained seated.

"Mother, of course I get all that. But does it also mean we use Force vortex, Force lightning, the Circle of Light, and who knows what else you haven't shown me to make it happen? So how are we different than the Sith?"

Shaak sighed softly and reached out to Ahsoka, who let herself be pulled into her mom's embrace.

"My sweet beautiful girl. We are different because we care. Because we have love – for each other and for the Galaxy and all of the wonderful people and things in it. This is our home and it falls to us to protect it. To protect it from all of the evil that runs rampant and threatens those whom we love. The evil that takes good people such as Anakin and turns them into faceless monsters. And that evil is large and it is strong. And it will take everything we have in order to defeat it. But defeat it we shall. Do you believe that?"

Ahsoka smiled and relaxed in Shaak's arms, then exhaled slowly. "I have to believe it. Or why fight? Almost all my life I was prepared to fight and be a warrior and I am proud to be one. But I want to fight for more than just those abstract things. I want to have someone to love and care for, someone to protect. It makes me feel wonderful to learn under you and become all that I can be. Maybe those dreams aren't crazy after all. Maybe I can lead people and inspire them."

Ahsoka rose from Shaak's embrace and sat in her chair again, taking a last drink of the tea and then a deep breath, and asked, "So are you saying that the reality is that there is Light and Dark in all of us, just different amounts?"

Shaak nodded. "Yes ... But it's more than that. We must realize that Light and Dark are symbiotic. There cannot be one without the other. Think about it. Without the darkness of space, the stars have no purpose. And without a light to inspire each and every one of us, what is our purpose?"

"A good way to look at it, Mother. It's not how things were explained to me, but I understand what you are saying. We shouldn't limit ourselves to old ways of seeing things. But I promised to myself, to use my new knowledge to help people and win the war. And if I do become a leader of people, I will lead with integrity. You have my trust, Grand Master Shaak – and you have my love."

Shaak smiled and stood, then walked over to Ahsoka and put a hand on her shoulder. "We will be victorious. I feel it. The Force tells me."

* * *

 _ **Felucia, 0 BBY 9 months, 20 days, 21 hours**_

A few days passed and everyone was still on Felucia. One night, Shaak, Ahsoka, and Maris had a holo conversation with Yoda. He was quite intrigued to learn that Vader was now in their care, at least temporarily. Ahsoka asked him directly if he thought Anakin could be brought back to the Light. His answer, as usual, was paradoxical:

"Deep in the influence of Palpatine, Skywalker is. A difficult path he must walk. Very dangerous your attempt may be, but succeed you can. Master Tano, trust in the Force you must. Bright, your future is."

Later, she mulled over his thinking in her mind. _Yoda is worried that I am too deeply involved here but Shaak always tells me to trust my heart because it is the Force inside of me._

Shaak went to observe Vader's progress, and decided it was time to bring him out of the coma. She and Ahsoka went to his private enclosure at the clinic, while Maris stood watch outside. Vader's mask had been removed and he was now breathing on a ventilator. His damaged mechanical legs had been repaired but not yet reattached. As he awoke, Shaak raised the head of the bed a few degrees of incline, so he could face Ahsoka and herself directly.

Ahsoka looked at him sadly but tried to cover her pity. _Mustn't put him in that position._ Shaak addressed him first.

"Lord Vader. You are with us again. We are helping you to heal."

"Where am I?" His voice sounded much like Anakin's again to Ahsoka's ears.

"In a safe place. How are you feeling?"

"Better. What is your plan for me, Grand Master?"

Shaak took a breath and answered. "That will depend on you. We will provide you with a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"Which master you wish to serve ... myself – or your current."

Without hesitation, he answered. "I choose you, Grand Master. Your power is clearly greater."

Shaak nodded, but her face remained expressionless.

"Ahsoka, would you like to say anything?"

Ahsoka looked around for a bit, clearly a little nervous. "Anakin – is it really you now?"

Vader stared back at her, and shook his head slightly. His range of motion was greatly limited.

"Ahsoka …" he heard himself say the name again, and it felt somehow right. "I do not deserve the love I feel from you."

She shook her head at this. "Of course you do, Anakin. I know what you have gone through. But I am here for you now."

Again he resisted. "No, Ahsoka. You do not know the pain I have felt. No one should know that."

Tears were coming to her eyes at this, and she tried, helplessly, to stem them. "Anakin, you must rest now. I will see you again soon." She reached out to touch his nearly lifeless form on the bed and gave him a slight bit of encouragement via the Force, which she could feel being returned. Feeling hopeful, Ahsoka turned and left the room. She joined Maris and they stood silently together, waiting for Master Shaak.

The GM stared at Vader for a bit, then asked, "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

He stared back, and found himself making the words come. "Only this, Grand Master. I once told Ahsoka I would never hurt her. I will keep that promise."

She clicked her tongue at that, not exactly believing it, but then thought. _What if he is sincere?_ But she quickly scoffed at the notion internally. She'd seen too much.

"Lord Vader, I would like to believe you. So I propose to give you a means of showing your faith toward me. Allow me some time to devise a proper test."

He looked at her carefully, then probed with the Force, but Shaak's mind was unyielding. _Impressive._ He thought. _She is like a fortress, only allowing what she wants to get in. When I was a Jedi she was much the same, but stupidly, I thought she was a dull old woman, not worth a second look._ For a moment he saw Shaak Ti as potentially an extremely powerful Sith Lady, one that would strip Sidious bare if it came to that. Making an enemy of her would be most unwise, so he softened his glare at her and spoke.

"Master Ti … I wish to demonstrate my loyalty to you. Tell me what I must do."

Shaak's stare turned slightly benign. "I wish for you to rest now, Lord Vader. You have much more healing to do."

"As you wish, Grand Master."

Shaak nodded, turned and walked away, closing the partition to Vader's enclosure.

While she was with him, Ahsoka and Maris chatted briefly.

"Maris, I wish you hadn't used that electricity on him. You caused great damage."

"My apologies, Master Ahsoka. I was acting out of anger. He has done so much harm to so many innocents in the Galaxy."

"Well … all right, I understand."

"Ahsoka, can I ask why you care about him so much?"

"Because I knew him before all of this happened. He was my master and he looked after me like a brother. He taught me so much and we helped each other whenever it was necessary. Without Anakin, I wouldn't be the person I am today. When I was put on trial – for a crime I did not commit – he was the only one who believed in me. Yoda, Mace, even Shaak, thought I was guilty. If I can forgive them – which I have – I have to do what I can to help _him._ "

Maris nodded in sympathy. "I guess I understand. Few today would ever see this man – Darth Vader – as being any kind of caring and loving master. But maybe he can change? I don't know. It will be up to Master Shaak."

"Yes, of course. But she seems to be open to giving him a chance."

They then kept quiet once Shaak rejoined them. She suggested they observe some training contests to be held at the Arena. As they watched a series of one-on-one duels, Ahsoka was again impressed with the energy being shown in the contests. _It's like they know I'm here and want me to be impressed._ It was simply another example of how she had become greatly accepted by the other members of the Order. After all, Ahsoka had become second in command and they were well aware of her reputation as a warrior, but they were also beginning to see her as a leader. Ahsoka had a natural way of winning people over as her sincerity was always in abundance.

* * *

 _ **Various locations, 0 BBY 9 months, 13 days**_

The next day, Vader continued to grow stronger. After another week went by, Shaak decided it was time to move him from Felucia. She went to his room and placed him back into unconsciousness for the journey. They had decided he would be taken back to Corporate Sector, so as to give him the proper cover story for when he would next see the Emperor. Upon being checked into a hospital there on Issagra, Shaak and Ahsoka then visited his room and he was revived. He understood that Shaak was not ready to trust him by divulging where he had been and who else had attended to him. He only was aware of the two Togruta masters, neither of which he would reveal to the Emperor until Shaak decided it was time. His spacecraft had been repaired so he could return to his galactic travels.

But they had reached an arrangement. He would begin to supply various information via the intra-galactic communication network that Shaak had set up, which was still unknown to Palpatine and the Imperial command. Timely information regarding the Death Star and other movements of Imperial forces was to be given. He also would not be permitted to know about Yavin 4 – or the ongoing effort to gain the Death Star plans. In return, Shaak and Ahsoka agreed that their relationship with Vader would be kept from the other leaders of the Rebel Alliance. Vader's body was in better shape than it had been in years, as Shaak had healed many of his old wounds originally given to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi some 18 years prior. His breathing apparatus had been made more efficient and he had a new spring in his step as his legs seemed to work better than ever. As they left him, he vowed to them both that he would not fail them, as they had shown him great compassion and now they needed him to help defeat the Empire. Vader also was still unaware that he had two children. Shaak decided that time would eventually come, but as for now it would be kept from him.

Ahsoka then returned to her home on Almania and was joined by her two apprentices. She had some catching up to do with Tri'ku Je'har and wanted to see what her pal Chelli Aphra was also up to. It had been a week to remember.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	20. New Horizons

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 20:**

Hello again, friends and readers. Acknowledgements to **JackTheBlacky, DemonQueen8787, tpowe15** , and **Alyas-Anne** for adding me to your favorites list. I've received some inquiries about Luke and Leia. Rest assured, they will be on the canvas very soon. Leia was last seen in Chapter 12 on Corellia, during the meeting that formally launched the Rebel Alliance, which was about 1 year back in the current timeline.

[ _ **NOTE:**_ For the sake of this story, I am dividing the Galaxy along a rough geographical outline, based on Coruscant and the Core Region as its center. For the Outer Rim, "North" would be the sectors with Dantooine, Dathomir, Yavin, and Mandalore. East would be Lothal, Mon Calamari, Kessel, and Nar Shaddaa. South would be Sullust, Dagobah, Mustafar, and Bespin. West would be Endor, Jedha, Ilum, and Jakku. Worlds such as Tatooine, Scarif, Ryloth, Geonosis, and Kamino are Southeast, while Felucia, Almania, Vaynai, and the Corp Sector are Northeast. … I hope this helps somewhat. I've had a couple of questions about how to keep track of all these planets and sectors. A really good galactic map (which is scalable) can be found at: swgalaxymap . com ]

 **Chapter 20: New Horizons**

It is three months later. ( _ **6 months BBY**_ ) Ahsoka was at home on Almania, and she and her lover Tri'ku Je'har were sitting on a relaxing lounge sofa in the den, in front of softly burning logs in the fireplace. They were dressed in elegant silk garments and sipped some top-drawer single malt whiskey from the Corp-Sec world of Fether (a mostly agricultural planet known for growing various types of grains). Tri'ku decided to lay all his cards on the table this night and as he took Ahsoka in his arms, she relaxed and sighed softly as he gently caressed her right lek. Her blue eyes shone with anticipation.

"My love, the time has come. I've put in my resignation from the Almanian navy, effective in about four weeks."

"So you've done it …" She sighed, and slowly nodded her head to him. "Are you really ready?"

"Yes. I know this much. I don't want to be away from you any more. Wherever you are, that's my home."

She smiled and turned to kiss him. He recited the following verse as she felt the emotion well up inside her:

 _A single look, a tiny touch – can change the system, it's enough_

 _I can see it all in you, love_

 _And your eyes explode with light_

 _My home, is where you are – with every beat, every beat, we're closer_

She stood up, then turned back to face him. The softness in her eyes was truly devastating. She had never seemed so beautiful to him before. "I've come so far since that horrible day on Malachor. My life since leaving the Jedi was a long, miserable time. But now …" She took both his hands in hers, and recited a verse of her own:

 _Hating my own shadow, living on what was borrowed_

 _Nothing was mine, nothing felt right, living a lie_

 _You were as lonely as I was, we knew there was so much for us_

 _Come take my hand, there are no demands_

 _I am insecure, knocking on your door_

 _Let's … get lost in our love._

As he listened to her words, he realized she was pouring out her soul to him. Her time as an adult after the Wars had been impossibly hard on her as she was constantly on the run from her past, living in a galaxy that was harsh and unforgiving. How her life had changed that fateful day she landed on Almania in that stolen TIEv1 craft … _But now she is mine and I won't let her go._ The rest of that night was truly special as the two started making plans. Tri'ku was ready to join the Rebellion in whatever capacity he could. His flying skills were a bit rusty, but with a pilot like her, he knew he could regain them. His best contributions would be in helping to organize forces and strategize. Ahsoka knew the Alliance could really use him.

The next morning, the two awoke together, feeling the glow of their love. Ahsoka decided to bring Tri'ku with her to Felucia and properly introduce him to Shaak and Maris, and give him a chance to see what they had built on the lush planet that teemed with life and the Force. As they departed together, she encouraged him to take the controls of the _Corvala Dawn._ He was most impressed with its immediate power and quick response. He turned to her and laughed.

"I remember when you asked us to get you a ship. You didn't waste any time picking one out – this one is amazing, truly built for the great Ahsoka Tano."

She blushed a little and giggled softly. "Well, you know me _now_ , don't you?"

"I've never really been to Felucia before. It was always a little out of the way. The unit I served with – we were a bunch of hot shots, always looking for action, like most young men from an Outer Rim world like Almania."

She nodded, "But now?"

"Now it's a place that suddenly holds great promise. I've been wanting to see the world your mother has built."

[[-]]

While they were on their way, Shaak Ti, Grand Master of the Order of The Galaxy, was deep in meditation – always one of her favorite pursuits. So much had taken pace over the past few months since she discovered Ahsoka was alive and well. It was only a matter of time before she would bring her to Felucia and help her to realize her destiny – what had always been her destiny, in Shaak's mind.

 _All of my life as a Jedi I was forbidden to have attachments. But now I not only can have them, I welcome them. Ahsoka is the child I would have always wanted to have. She is so like me – it is as if she carries my DNA, but in some ways she is superior to me. She has greater compassion and kindness than I ever could, but maybe I can learn from her. I feel so ashamed of how I said nothing during the time of her trial. I wanted to, but I felt it would not be helpful. Instead, I backed up Yoda and Windu, playing a political game. Ahsoka has clearly forgiven me for that, but maybe she just chooses not to remember._

She then pondered the events of a few months back, when Darth Vader was snared in the trap they had laid for him. It seemed all too easy in hindsight, but it was a good plan, and Ahsoka set things up perfectly on Issagra – without being aware of it. Shaak had determined that Vader might be turned if they applied enough psychological pressure on him. Due to her connection with the Jedi Temple (now the Imperial Palace) she knew that Vader and Palpatine had talked about finding Ahsoka, so she just decided to help them out.

 _Anakin Skywalker was always too unfocused, reckless. It was a mistake for Obi-Wan to be entrusted with his training as he could not contain the boy's energy, nor direct it in a constructive way. When Anakin slaughtered the Tuskens wholesale, that was an opportunity to show him the error of giving in to anger without discipline. I have often believed anger can be a useful emotion, so long as it is channeled. But a smart man like Palpatine knew just how to channel it for his own nefarious purposes._

At this point, she had come to the crucial juncture.

 _What are we doing, where are we going? Do I want to face Sidious directly? I do. Because I know I can win. But I also know that it would not be one-on-one. He has many tricks that he can pull, cards he can play. I cannot know all of these at present. Vader will be the key for me to learn the full scope of his master's knowledge and thinking._

 _Do I hate Palpatine? Yes, I do. That's right, I'm not ashamed to say it. And that is because of who the man is, as much as for what he has done. A perfect example of the sniveling rich kid that had everything handed to him and then pretended to be superior. Plus his disdain for non-human species is also a major character defect. A large part of me wants to literally smash this man into a thousand pieces. And that is not a good quality for a leader to have. Ahsoka will be so much better than I, in this regard as well._

Shaak emerged from her session feeling more drained than energized. At times like this, she felt especially weary, as if the weight of the universe was on her broad shoulders. There was so much to do, but she knew that, somehow, it would get done.

[[-]]

Ahsoka and Tri'ku arrived on Felucia and were greeted by Frehya first. She was happy to see Ahsoka with him and even more to hear that Je'har had decided to join the rebellion. Maris perked up when she felt Ahsoka's arrival. Her feelings toward the younger Togruta Master had evolved to the point where she not only respected Ahsoka, but genuinely liked her as well. Ahsoka made a point of always getting Maris's input on decisions, reasoning that the Zabrak had put in almost 19 years as Shaak's loyal right hand on Felucia.

Tri'ku looked around the peaceful surroundings of Felucia with interest. Although he was 48 years of age, he'd yet to visit this place and there was something about it that he could not quite put his finger on. In his mind, he'd never understood the concept of the Force. The Je'har family never raised their children to learn about it and for the most part they saw it as some type of superstition. But he'd been around Ahsoka long enough to know that it was real. When he'd asked her about the Force, she told him she'd known about it as a three-year-old and that's how she became a Jedi. Then he asked whether it might be possible to discover this ability later in life. She said it was something they could explore together at a later time.

Frehya then came to speak with Tri'ku. "Well, Commodore Je'har, it's strange to see _you_ here, but I know you and Master Tano are in love. I'm happy for her. But you'd best treat her right," She said with a sly smile.

"Ah, Lieutenant Lumoxa, we meet again. How is the new job working out for you?"

"Tri'ku, Tri'ku, you know I'm long past that title," she laughed.

"But you may not know that I'm retiring from the Almanian SDF, as of next month," he said with a nod.

Frehya cocked her head, feigning surprise. "Is that a fact?" she chuckled. "Drawing a pension already?"

"Why not?" he laughed. "Wouldn't you say I've earned it?"

"Pfft. The best thing you did was to recognize Ahsoka's talent. She built you all an amazing defense system."

"You'll get no argument from me on that. We used it to trash a whole fleet of pirate ships. Not the Empire, I realize, but look at it this way. Tarkin won't have an excuse to send a garrison to Almania. We take care of ourselves and we pay Imperial taxes."

Frehya scoffed at that. "Oh you all are just regular star-fleet command scouts, snapping to attention like so many marionettes … does your family ever get tired of being patsies?" She snipped. Tri'ku was a bit disappointed in her attitude. _She's hardened over the years … and there's a bitterness I'd never seen from her before._

At this point, Ahsoka and Maris had finished their discussion and came to join them. "Maris, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Tri'ku Je'har."

He bowed to the Zabrak, who was somewhat charmed. "My pleasure, sir." Maris leaned over to whisper in Ahsoka's ear. "Nice. He's the one you told me about earlier. I feel something from him already."

Ahsoka turned to stare at Frehya. "Are you giving our guest a hard time?" She laughed, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, Ahsoka … the Commodore and I were just talking about old times. We've known each other for over twenty years."

Before Ahsoka could process this, she heard a discussion growing closer and her mother's voice was audible.

Hedala and Shaak then approached. They had been engaging in some light banter as Shaak was inquiring about the young Padawan's training regimen.

"Maris tells me good things about you, Padawan Fardi. You seem to have the killer instinct."

Hedala nodded her head to Shaak. "I'm doing whatever I can with it. It's such an honor to train under her because she's strong and experienced. I will be a warrior, Master Shaak, I can feel it."

Shaak patted Hedala softly on the shoulder. "Good … keep working. You will get there."

Hedala had come to realize that was what passed for encouragement from the Grand Master. She'd been as surprised as anyone the day they all first met Shaak. Although she and Ahsoka were both Togruta, there were major differences in their appearance, with the older woman being taller, more muscular, and usually quite stern in her expressions. But there was also a kindness to her as well. Hedala knew that everyone looked up to Shaak and she badly wanted to impress her, too, but it was difficult to determine just what she was impressed by. It seems that the GM spoke to the entire group about once every two weeks or so, and occasionally would pull individuals aside to ask them questions. Those were opportunities one could not pass up.

Shaak gazed upon Padawan Fardi and smiled slightly. The young woman was driven by something, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. Her abilities were indeed noteworthy, as was her positive attitude and her general aptitude. The girl picked things up quickly. _She'll be a fine Knight someday_.

They both joined Ahsoka, Maris, Frehya, and Tri'ku. "Mother, this is the one I have been telling you about." Tri'ku bowed deeply, then kissed Shaak's hand when she extended it to him. He stood erect facing her and she chuckled softly.

"Commodore Je'har. So what brings you to my humble world?"

Tri'ku figured the old lady was used to straight talk. "Your incredible and beautiful daughter, my lady."

Ahsoka beamed with pleasure to her mother and nodded gently.

Shaak smiled. "As good a reason as any. Ahsoka is a treasure. We all love her dearly."

She remained silent for a few seconds, then looked him in the eye. "Mr. Je'har, I extend an invitation for you and Ahsoka to join me in my humble little home. If you please …"

The three of them walked the distance together silently. As they reached their destination, Shaak opened her door with a wave of her hand and they followed her in. Soon the lovebirds were seated together while the GM sat opposite them. She was a gracious host, offering Je'har some mild tea (without stimulants or other consciousness-affecting ingredients) and asking some gentle questions about his background and where he saw himself in the next few years. Ahsoka admitted to her mother that she'd come to know him over the months since she first left Malachor and came to Almania.

To Tri'ku, the mysterious older Togruta seemed to give him some sort of blessing but it was quite ambiguous. One thing was for sure, she was difficult to read and she liked being that way. The others on Felucia for the most part were polite and welcoming to a point, but it was clear that they had what amounted to a special club that did not readily admit outsiders. He knew they all were protective and proprietary about Ahsoka and that was to be expected. He had come to feel the same way about her. She was such a special person, one with a unique outlook on just about everything, and a way of charming nearly everyone she met.

The two of them spent the night together on _Corvala Dawn_ as Ahsoka did not yet have her own home on Felucia, usually staying with Shaak when she was there overnight. In the morning, they made plans to head for Yavin IV so that Tri'ku could formally declare his allegiance to the rebellion and decide where he might best fit in. Ahsoka was planning to have him accompany her at first, at least until he had got up to speed with everything. He still had some follow-up work to do on Almania before resigning his commission as Commodore, and he had also told his fellow Je'har family members that he and Ahsoka both would be available for consulting on Almanian military matters. Ahsoka for her part decided to keep her direct access to the satellite-based defense system, as she was the leading expert on how it worked.

[[-]]

Two weeks pass.

Tri'ku Je'har was given a hearty welcome on Yavin IV with his decision to join the rebellion. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were receptive to his desire to work in support of Ahsoka and Shaak on intelligence and his offer to review the force structure already in place. He was unable, however, to commit his home world of Almania to the effort, explaining that he had decided to formally leave the Self-Defense Force there so that he might serve off-world with Ahsoka. With this commitment, Ahsoka and Shaak agreed to supply him with all vital information pertaining to the galactic intelligence network they had set up. However, Shaak was not ready to divulge her more sensitive operations that allowed her to spy directly on the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Only Ahsoka was permitted to know of its existence and even she had few details on its nature and what had been learned from it thus far.

Ahsoka and Tri'ku agreed that he would work out of her home on Almania and also would set up an office somewhere in the Corporate Sector. Other times he would accompany her on _Corvala Dawn_ or Master Ti on _Intrepid V._ His old friends on Almania agreed to allow him to keep the shuttle vessel he'd used for his military duties and had customized to his own tastes. Though not as fast as either Ahsoka or Shaak's vessels, it was certainly adequate for the travels he'd be using it for.

It was on this date that Tri'ku was reviewing the contact info and reports trickling in from the "southern" Outer Rim region and the post over Scarif had news that the Death Star had left the planet's orbit and then went into hyperspace. About two hours later, the post near Sullust picked up the station as it dropped into the system. He quickly relayed the news to Ahsoka who was returning from Felucia aboard her ship. Ahsoka then relayed it back to Shaak on Felucia. Once _Corvala Dawn_ had landed on Almania, she quickly went home and greeted Tri'ku. After a sweet embrace, she gave him the plan.

"Love, it's settled. We go to Felucia immediately. Shaak wants us to bring Maris along for the trip to Sullust. She has contacts on that world that we should meet."

"OK, I'll get ready. This sounds potentially exciting. I've yet to see the Death Star in person."

The trip to Sullust would take a day and a half so there was a lot of time to kill. Ahsoka thought it would be a good time for Maris and Tri'ku to become better acquainted. The short hop to Felucia was uneventful and once they had touched down, Maris was ready and waiting to board. She hadn't taken very many trips away in recent years so she was quite happy about having this chance.

"Ahsoka, this is only my second time on your beautiful ship and I love it," Maris said cheerfully.

"Yes, it's quite the elegant vessel," Tri'ku agreed.

"So, friend, what can you tell us about this place?" Ahsoka asked as she glanced at Maris.

"Well, it's a very different kind of planet. Most cannot breathe the atmosphere so all of the cities and the people are underground. But over a billion people are living on it. They've made it a very hospitable place."

"Quite interesting," Ahsoka noted. "Shaak said you had contacts there."

Maris nodded. "Yes, fellow Zabraks like me, from Iridonia. My people do well on a place like Sullust. We always pay close attention to our surroundings, just like you Togruta."

"Shaak said there are many pockets of rebel activity on Sullust."

"Quite right, Master Tano. But we will do better to go to the main cities. My friends are very sympathetic to the rebellion but we keep our feelings hidden as best we can. The Empire has tried to persecute us but we survive. We are a proud species."

Maris Brood carefully glanced at both Ahsoka and Tri'ku while fingering one of her many braids. She had silky black hair that came from the top and rear of her scalp and had grown it quite long so she could sculpt it into braids of varying patterns. She explained to Ahsoka that over the long years she had lived on Felucia there were times when Shaak hadn't given her much to do so this became a hobby for her. Ahsoka had grown more and more fond of the woman, who so clearly wanted to be part of everything that her master was doing. Zabraks were quite independent and were often loners, but Maris was extremely loyal to Shaak for saving her from the Jedi Purge. When they had captured Darth Vader, Maris wanted to kill him for all he had done to hurt and destroy so many who had been her friends. Ahsoka was able to convince her that "Anakin" – as she insisted on calling him – was not entirely to blame as his mind had been corrupted by the Sith lord, and that Master Shaak had special plans for Vader.

Tri'ku mostly listened as Maris told various tales about Zabraks from historical references and their current plight under the Empire, who had garrisoned most of their worlds and collected onerous taxes from them. The more enterprising members of the species had branched out into the galaxy as free agents, some becoming bounty hunters. One such Zabrak went by the name of Sugi and she would be the contact Maris wanted to see first on this trip. Ahsoka remarked that she remembered Sugi from the Clone Wars on an earlier adventure on Felucia, back when that planet was a very different place than the world Shaak had transformed it into.

The next day, they were still under way. Tri'ku watched intently as Maris and Ahsoka staged a lightsabre duel for his benefit. They each set their weapons to non-lethal energy levels and went at it in the ship's training area. Ahsoka again noticed that Maris's new blade was pink. The Zabrak claimed that she was inspired by Shaak's new pink "super" sabre, that could be set at a level that would overwhelm most normal lightsabres. Shaak apparently had fashioned it from a sort of "hybrid" Kyber crystal and she had been experimenting with these for the past ten years. _Yet another talent that Shaak has and somehow forgot to mention,_ Ahsoka thought. As they clashed, Maris's new blade hummed with an odd sound and seemed quite lethal.

"Did Shaak give you one of her new crystals for that?" She asked, and tilted her gaze at Maris.

"Yes, she did. But she at least let me pick it out. I wanted a unique relationship."

"Quite impressive. I wish I'd had this back when I was dealing with Ventress and Grievous."

Maris laughed heartily. "Shaak told me about Grievous. The guy was always in a bad mood. She said you called him a 'tinny'. Bet he _loved_ that."

"Oh yeah, drove him _nuts_. I wish he was still around now, he died with me owing him a few things."

"Yeah. How high would you take the current on the guy now?"

"I'd go for 50kW so I could hear him howl. The guy was complete scum."

Maris nodded at that. "But I kind of liked Ventress. She seemed to change there at the end. You know, she was from Dathomir, a place that many of my Zabrak brothers went to."

Ahsoka nodded as well. "True, Asajj and I were almost friends for a minute there, while I was on the run from the Temple. I wonder what became of her."

"Perhaps Master Shaak knows."

After a few more intense minutes of dueling, where Ahsoka was still able to hold her own due to her superior reflexes and positioning, they called it quits.

"Nice job, Maris. You've got a lot of basic ability but I think you're trying too hard to master everything at once. With that new blade you can get more aggressive. Start with a defensive posture ( _Soresu_ ) to draw your opponent out then switch and you can use more acrobatics ( _Ataru_ ) like I do. But if you don't want to be so bold, use a counter-punch ( _Shien_ ) to neutralize. Your new blade is perfect for that. Maris, you're very strong physically, which not everyone would realize to first look at you. I would advise you to take advantage of that."

"Thank you so much, Master Ahsoka. Shaak would always say I should try these ideas on my own to see which one was best. I wanted her to respect me so I tried to master everything. It may have left me a little confused and slowed me down."

"Right …. But as you likely know, Master Shaak prefers to be as efficient ( _Makashi_ ) as she can. Have you practiced much against her? She is extremely quick and precise, and moves her feet almost like she was dancing."

Maris sighed. "I know. It's quite hard to keep up with her."

As the two women deactivated their blades and left the training room for the lounge, Ahsoka put her arm around Maris's shoulder in a show of good will and sisterhood. They shared an ale in the lounge, then went to the bridge and sat watching the hyperspace display through the viewport. Tri'ku occupied himself by poring over more reports from the spy network. He started entering these into a database so he could analyze them later for possible patterns. The Almanian also studied some of the Rebel handbooks he had received on Yavin IV.

Finally the ship came out of hyperspace and Ahsoka reflexively went to stealth mode, favoring it until she could spot the presence of the Death Star in orbit around Sullust. It did not appear to be there – yet – so she uncloaked and made contact with spaceport personnel below, in the city of Pirin. Once they had the coordinates, the _Corvala Dawn_ descended to a platform, which then brought them below the surface. Soon the artificial light was visible to Ahsoka, Maris and Tri'ku and they were impressed by the variety of the scenery below the surface.

Ahsoka gasped. "It's like another whole world down here … this must have taken decades or even centuries to build."

Tri'ku noted: "Unless you know this planet, you will just keep on going. It's like Mustafar with all the lava flows, but down here, these folks have created a paradise. They've even got their own sun – or something like it – so they can simulate day and night."

Maris smiled and nodded. "Yep. We're on an adventure, all right. Let me contact Sugi."

As they disembarked from the ship, the Sullustans welcomed them and showed them into a reception area. Maris activated her com and Sugi answered. Soon her friend had arrived and was inviting them to a local watering hole. As Sugi approached them, she smiled at Maris and they had a short embrace. Then she spotted Ahsoka.

"If it isn't Ahsoka Tano! How _have_ you been keeping yourself? You look great …" before Ahsoka could answer, Sugi spotted Tri'ku. "And who is _this_ gorgeous creature?"

Tri'ku bowed to Sugi, introduced himself, took her hand and kissed it. "Maris tells me you're a bounty hunter?" He asked innocently.

Sugi laughed. " _Was_ a bounty hunter. I've moved up in life. My new occupation is logistics consultant."

He laughed back at her. "Hey, whatever pays the bills."

Ahsoka spoke up. "Sugi, we're actually here on business. Let's get settled in a little and we'll tell you about it."

Sugi came alongside the Togruta, locked up her arm with hers and led the group toward the bar. "Tell me _everything_ , Lady Tano …" she chuckled as they walked.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	21. Conversations

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 21: Conversations**

Good to have everyone back for the latest installment of Ahsoka's life and times during the rebellion and the galactic civil war. Thank you to **WrathKing104** for adding me as a favorite.

 **Chapter 21: Conversations**

Ahsoka, Maris and Tri'ku were in a bar near the spaceport in the city of Pirin on Sullust. They were being hosted by Maris's old friend and fellow female Zabrak, Sugi. They had just been served a round of ale and Ahsoka opened the discussion by mentioning the Death Star project.

Sugi feigned surprise. "I'm sorry, the what?"

Maris whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. "Oh, thaaaat. Yeah, we saw that thing on the scopes yesterday. Thought it was some type of station like the Wheel."

Ahsoka displayed a holo image of the battle station, based on the pictures they had taken months earlier. "We're thinking this is still more or less what it would look like now."

Sugi nodded again. "Yeah, that's it. How big _is_ that thing anyway?"

"About 160 km in diameter. And it has enough power to destroy an entire planet."

Sugi whistled softly.

Maris spoke next. "We were hoping to see it again. Have you heard much?"

Sugi shook her head. "Friend, you probably know more than me right now. But I keep my ear to the ground. There are always Imperials coming through here, and they are known to spill. Especially to the right person. Hold on, let me make a call."

She pulled out her com device and punched in a few digits. "Hey ... Yeah … If you have some time, could you come down here and join us? We will make it worth your while."

"Who was that?" Maris asked.

"Someone who works here. She's an escort. Not crazy about the job but they pay in hard cash."

While they waited for Sugi's friend, she chatted up Tri'ku. He told her about his home planet and she asked if he and Ahsoka were seeing each other, to which he smiled and nodded. Maris and Ahsoka were having a side conversation about an unrelated matter. After about five minutes, another individual came over to join them. She was a Twi'lek of average height and deep purple skin, dressed somewhat provocatively in a teal sequined dress. Sugi turned to her.

"Ah, Kalama, so nice of you to join us. These folks are Ahsoka, Maris, and Tri'ku."

Kalama smiled and nodded to each of them. Sugi brought a chair over for her. "What are you drinking?"

"Just water, thanks." Kalama laughed. "What can I do for you all?"

Ahsoka spoke up. "We were wondering if you might know anything about this." She again showed the holo image of the Death Star.

Kalama stared at it for a bit, then answered. "As a matter of fact I might. What's in it for me?"

Ahsoka opened her handbag and flipped a 100-credit chip onto the table in front of her. "Might this help your memory?" She snipped at the Twi'lek.

Kalama quickly snapped up the chip and deposited it somewhere in her dress.

"Ah … Ahsoka, is it?" She asked, pretending to have already forgotten. Ahsoka nodded.

"All right … It just so happens … I was with a gentleman last night. He was stationed on that thing. Seemed rather proud of it, too."

"Go on …"

"Well, I had served him some whiskey and he seemed to like me, so for some reason I guess he thought I would be impressed so I pretended to be. He said it was the most important thing in the whole galaxy or something like that."

Tri'ku then spoke up in a soft tone, smiling at Kalama. She immediately turned to him and her mood seemed to shift.

"Miss Kalama … did he say they might be coming back to Sullust? We'd heard they were here only one rotation ago."

"Mister Tri'ku …" Her eyes sparkled and her lekku crossed seductively in front of her, then started to twitch. "Yes. He made a point of telling me that. Said he wanted to see me again."

Tri'ku nodded to her. "Very good. By any chance did this man tell you his name or rank? He was an Imperial officer, right?"

Kalama looked at him and smiled sweetly, her voice softening considerably. "Oh yes, sir. Said he was a Captain. His name … hmm. I think it was Enlegher or something like that."

Tri'ku quickly entered the Basic characters on his com screen and showed it to her. "Does that look correct, Miss Kalama?"

"Oh, yes …" she smiled again.

"Thank you so much, you've been a big help." He pulled a 100-credit chip from his pocket and handed it to her. "I hope this helps."

"Ooh … very much so, kind sir."

Kalama and Sugi entered into a discussion amongst themselves, with Maris joining them, while Tri'ku turned to Ahsoka.

"My love, this could be quite helpful. The name checks out in the database I have for Imperial officials in the South sub-region. This is of course where the Death Star project started. This man is one of Grand Moff Tarkin's selected admins. From the sound of it, he must have enjoyed spilling those details to our lovely friend here."

Ahsoka laughed. "Men and their needs. How typical. How helpful, though … our purple friend here likely had a big night. I'm sure she wouldn't mind another."

Tri'ku nodded to her. "Exactly. Perhaps Kalama might do us another favor."

"You should be the one to ask her. She seems to like you. Me? Not so much." Ahsoka tossed her head backwards and her lekku jiggled in different directions as she laughed some more.

Tri'ku stood, cleared his throat and walked over to Kalama, who was gesturing vigorously as she explained something to Maris and Sugi. Upon seeing him again, her voice dropped several decibels. Tri'ku pointed in the direction of the bar, then put his arm around Kalama, and they walked off.

Ahsoka then joined Maris and Sugi's conversation.

Sugi gestured in the direction of the bar. "Did you find my friend useful, Ahsoka?"

"Perhaps. We're checking out a lead she gave us."

Tri'ku and Kalama shared a drink together and she agreed to make a recording of her return visit with the Imperial captain, for which Tri'ku promised her 500 credits – upon delivery. They would meet with her again the next night. As they returned to Ahsoka and Maris, Kalama whispered to Sugi, then excused herself. At this point, Sugi turned to Ahsoka.

"I almost forgot … Ahsoka, dear, it seems another old friend of yours passed through here recently."

"Do tell…" Ahsoka laughed.

"A certain Saw Gerrera?" Sugi cocked her head and smiled broadly.

"Oh really? We caught up with him awhile back."

"Indeed, he mentioned the same. Said you were with a very powerful lady who created her own tornado and cleared out and scrapped a few hundred droids. Rather useful skill, I should say …"

Ahsoka's expression changed momentarily upon hearing the reference to Shaak, but she quickly recovered.

"Might he still be on-world?"

"Possibly. He told me he had info to pass on to you. Would you have a contact?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a second. "Maybe. Just in case, could you give me the one you used?"

Sugi nodded. "Sure thing, Ahsoka."

She motioned for Ahsoka to follow her over to the bar. Once there, she offered her old friend a friendly toast with some rather intoxicating spirits. Tri'ku and Maris followed them, watching with interest. After more merriment, Ahsoka decided they needed to get back to her ship to spend the night. From _Corvala Dawn_ , Ahsoka then tried to contact Gerrera. Her earlier information turned out to be inoperative, but Sugi's new contact worked fine. Saw answered and was quite happy that it was Ahsoka calling.

"Hello friend! Very happy to hear your voice …"

"Saw … can we meet? My friend – and yours – believes you are still on Sullust."

"It will have to be soon. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Fine. Can you come to my ship? It's on landing bay E-25…"

"I'm there. See you in a bit."

When Saw Gerrera arrived and came on board, Ahsoka first introduced him to Maris and Tri'ku, and then he got right to business.

"Ahsoka, my friend, I believe you are here because of the Death Star. I had also heard it would be here."

"Yes, my Master and I are running a very sensitive network that tracks various things around the Galaxy. Maris here had some friends on Sullust and we met with one tonight – the one called Sugi. She had a Twi'lek friend that met an officer from the battle station, who said they left yesterday but were coming back. It seems they had some business here on Sullust, then they were headed somewhere further out."

Saw nodded. "I'd gathered much the same from other contacts. They are going to a planet called Jedha."

"That's an ancient Jedi holy place, I think."

"Yep, and it also is a good source for Kyber crystals. We now know that's what they are using to power the main laser on the Death Star. Ahsoka, remember what I told you about Galen Erso?"

"Right. Anything to add to that?"

"An Imperial pilot recently defected. I met with him on this planet. He had heard the same rumors about a built-in flaw. Only that now they think the flaw in the Death Star is some type of exhaust port for the main reactor."

Ahsoka was silent for a second while she contemplated this idea.

"Makes sense actually. There might even be more than one, with something that big. How else do you bleed off enough thermal energy to prevent the thing from overheating?"

"That's my Ahsoka. Always figuring things out."

"Saw, did that guy have any idea about how to find that schematic of the station?"

"Sorry. Only Galen had that – and he's in Imperial custody."

Ahsoka gasped. "Ooh, that's a setback."

"Maybe not. You need to meet with his daughter, Jyn. She was the last one to see him."

"Where can I find her?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure. I will keep in touch. Ahsoka, I have to get going. May the Force be with you and with your Master Shaak. I know the two of you will be the ones to stop the Empire."

Ahsoka nodded. They exchanged hugs and Gerrera left _Corvala Dawn._

The next day, Sugi came to meet them after Maris gave her the location of Ahsoka's ship. Sugi asked for them to take off and orbit the planet, so she could show them certain details of the surface from high above. Once they were in orbit, the Death Star suddenly reappeared, dropping out of hyperspace. Two Star Destroyers followed and they took up positions on either side of the battle station. Ahsoka decided to quickly land on the planet and their earlier landing bay was still available. They wanted to wait until Kalama could meet with Captain Enlegher, the Imperial officer, again.

* * *

As the Death Star returned to Sullust after a short hop to Eriadu, Darth Vader had been given a full tour of the station and its various components, including the huge laser batteries on the northern hemisphere. He realized the implications of what he had seen and that the weapon would indeed be as forceful as originally promised. While ruminating over these possibilities in his private quarters, he started thinking about Grand Master Ti and Master Tano, how they had shown him sympathy and essentially gave him a new chance. He would help them, he vowed, and he fully intended to keep that promise.

At this time, he suddenly detected the Force presence of Ahsoka Tano. _She's on the planet below_ , he realized. Vader decided he had to meet with her and find out what she and the Grand Master were thinking. He took an Imperial shuttle and landed on Sullust, near to where _Corvala Dawn_ was secured. At this point, he then reached out to Ahsoka with the Force.

Ahsoka immediately felt his presence as well, and that he wanted to meet with her. She and Maris left Tri'ku with the ship and ventured over to Vader's shuttle. Once they could see it, they both scanned it and determined that Vader was alone. They boarded the shuttle and he was waiting. His familiar breathing rhythm could be heard, and he welcomed Ahsoka aboard.

"Master Tano. I am honored by your presence."

Ahsoka laughed and then snipped cheerfully, "So how are you, Skyguy?"

Vader inwardly scowled at this reference but showed no sign of it outwardly. It was a bit jarring to hear that name again, but it reminded him of much happier times.

"Anakin, this is Maris."

Maris lowered her head slightly. "Lord Vader, my apologies for that rude welcome I gave you on Drewwa. It was my emotions overreacting."

"I am much better now, Knight Maris."

Ahsoka turned to her. "Could you keep watch for me? I will meet with our friend in private."

"Yes, Master Ahsoka, I understand."

After Maris left them, Vader remarked, "You will understand that I cannot address you as Snips."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I suppose not. Anyway, what progress do you have to report to me?"

"The Death Star will be making several stops along the Outer Rim in the next two months. We will be testing the lasers with a low-power shot."

Ahsoka nodded. "And what of Jedha?"

"There is still a need for more crystals, so we will be stopping there as well. I cannot give you the precise timetable."

"All right, fair enough. Whom do you have overseeing the laser development?" Ahsoka wanted to compare notes, so as to gauge the accuracy of what Saw had given her earlier.

"Director Orson Krennic. A bit annoying but effective."

"I had been given another name, a man called Erso."

"He is no longer with us – but he was the chief architect of that part of the project."

"Anakin, thank you very much for bringing this information. I also appreciate your discretion."

"My pleasure, Master Tano. Please give my regards to Grand Master Ti."

"I will be sure to do that. We will be in touch."

With that, Ahsoka bent her knees slightly in a half-curtsy, smiled and turned away. Vader stood watching her, hoping silently that Shaak would be pleased with his cooperation. Maris stood at the exit of the shuttle, waiting for Ahsoka. They then walked out together.

* * *

While the events with Ahsoka and Vader were taking place, Shaak Ti was making another trip, alone (save for a pair of trusted droids that had long been in her service), in her ship _Intrepid V._ Her course was set for the distant Northern world, Muunilinst. This was the planet where the Inter-Galactic Banking Clan (IGBC) was based and from there, they carried out the financing of many operations for the Old Republic, and were doing much the same for the Empire. As she orbited, she picked out the city of Mariunhus, now remaining as the key center of financial activity on the planet. The other major center, Harnaidan, had been badly damaged by battles during the Clone Wars.

When her ship touched down on the landing platform, a group of dignitaries, all IGBC members, arrived to meet her and escort her to her destination, a large office tower with a commanding view of the city and the lands beyond. Shaak was dressed in one of her finer garments, a platinum embroidered black velvet robe covered in various jewels, over an elegant gown in a pale silk fabric. She carried her newly fashioned sabre – named the "razor of elegance" by its owner – mostly concealed but with its platinum-tipped hilt still visible. Her hosts were all members of the Muun species, a group of tall and elegant people who were mostly very serious in their outlook toward life. They were also experts at mathematics, a discipline shared by Shaak but one she mostly kept to herself, as was often her custom. Normally, a Togruta like Shaak would seem to have little in common with the Muuns, as Togruta were thought to be a species of hunters, aggressive and uncivilized. However, Shaak's days with the Jedi established her reputation as an even-tempered woman and she was often thought to be the "conscience of the Jedi" in that she rarely took sides in disputes, preferring to give a fair hearing to both viewpoints before making a decision. This was why her advice was usually trusted by Yoda and Mace Windu.

Her hosts brought her to see Mak Plain, who had long been a leader in Mariunhus finance. As she entered his office, the others left the two to discuss matters privately. Mak bowed to her as she entered, which she returned with a soft smile.

"Greetings, Grand Master. We are honored by your presence. What may I do for you?"

"Ah, Sir Mak, it's been too long. I simply had to make time to visit your lovely world. Far too few understand what a wonderful place this is to visit." Shaak said as she looked out the windows and extended an arm outward to signify the expanse below.

Her host gave a thin smile in return. "You are most welcome, Master Ti."

Shaak nodded and was seated. She gazed across at him and spoke.

"I first want to tell you I will be moving another ten billion credits into my account with you. My new Order is establishing a firm financial foundation."

"Very good, Grand Master. We appreciate your wise foresight and are pleased to partner with you."

"Yes …" She tilted her head back and looked around for a bit, then smiled again. "I also would like to add my newly adopted daughter, Ahsoka Tano, as a co-guarantor on the account. She has become a shrewd and most capable manager of our assets. She is to be treated as you would myself."

"It shall be done, Master Ti. Are there any other requests?"

"Yes. I will be staying overnight on your world. I would like appropriate transport for the duration."

"At once, Grand Master."

With that, the banker made a call with his com device, then rose and approached her. She extended her hand to him, before which he duly knelt and kissed. After that, she rose, gathered her robe and smiled again. Mak escorted her out of his office, then to an outdoor platform on this, the 310th floor of the building. Soon, an elegant limousine speeder arrived, which Shaak boarded. It took her out of town, about 20 km, to a more ordinary-looking structure of about five stories on the outer reaches of the city.

Shaak was helped out of the speeder, which would wait for her return, and shown inside. She then proceeded to another office, this one far more utilitarian. As she entered, an older orange-skinned Twi'lek greeted her warmly.

"Ah, Shaak, my friend. Sure is great to see you out here. You're more beautiful than ever, as well."

Shaak laughed and tossed her head back, causing her lekku to jump around vigorously.

"Whattaya got for me, Tor?"

Tor Bohcala was a mining prospector who had a "native sense" about finding rich veins of precious metals. Muunilinst was known for its vast deposits of these, which were used to anchor the value of the galactic credit standard in both Republic and Imperial times. Shaak was financing a clandestine operation to remove large amounts of platinum and gold off-world, which she would then have deposited at much greater rates of return on other planets, including those of the Core worlds such as Corellia and Chandrila. She would then send part of her profits back to Muunilinst, where her preferred bankers would pocket huge sums for their handling of her business.

"My lady, we have just located another huge deposit of platinum in the northern reaches of the planet. There's enough there to last for years."

"Oh, my …" She chuckled. "No need to move fast on this. But file all the documents. I want clear title to everything you find."

As Shaak winked at him, her mind went through the calculations. Carefully placed, this could yield trillions of credits if leveraged properly, giving her the ability to control the finances of many worlds. But it was not a card she was in any hurry to play. The Muuns were usually (and understandably) suspicious of outsiders, but Shaak spoke their language and her manipulative skills were good at harnessing their greed to her own pursuits. 'Keep every palm greased' was an old maxim in the financial circles of the Galaxy and she was adept at making everyone happy. Her Force abilities enabled her to know exactly what was required.

Tor smiled to her and clasped her hand firmly as they worked out all of the details. He agreed to take her up to the mine site the next morning. She then made out a draft in his name against her account for one million credits.

"Lady Shaak, you are always so generous. May I escort you to dinner? I promise your gourmet Togruta tastes will be most pleased."

"Only if you put on some decent clothes …" She laughed again, and the Twi'lek joined her.

"But of course … gotta look like a millionaire with a classy dame like you."

The next day, Tor Bohcala was waiting for her in the lobby of the elegant hotel she was staying at. After she rose and had her breakfast brought to her room, the young human female servants assigned to her room drew her a hot mineral bath after gently washing her body and preparing her. As she sat back in it, letting the warmth radiate through her body, she meditated lightly for a while. Her thoughts immediately went to Ahsoka and Vader and she was expecting some progress to be made regarding the Death Star. She also thought about Yavin IV and the rebellion.

Once she finished her bath, she dressed and went down to meet her friend. Bohcala then took her via shuttle craft to the mine site up north. It didn't take long for her to see that it held all the promise he spoke of. She expressed a desire to keep this discovery very quiet, but to start extracting the ore right away, only at a slow and deliberate pace, to not arouse undue suspicion. Her business on Muunilinst thus complete, she made a return visit to banker Mak Plain, who served her a private lunch of the best cuisine the planet had to offer. After that, she bid him a fond farewell and returned for her ship _Intrepid V_ , which whisked her home to Felucia some 24 hours later.

* * *

Back on Sullust, Ahsoka and Tri'ku waited for the return of the escort Kalama after her follow-up date with Imperial Captain Enlegher. She had done as they asked and made a surreptitious recording of the night and all the talkative officer had to say. It turned out that he provided similar info to what Vader had told Ahsoka earlier that day. The Death Star was to go to Jedha and test fire the giant laser there, before returning to Scarif. They would remain at Sullust for another two weeks or so until that voyage. Tri'ku thanked the young Twi'lek and paid her the amount promised. Upon returning to _Corvala Dawn_ , Tri'ku, Maris, and Ahsoka tried to piece everything together. They decided to return to Felucia so they could bring the Grand Master all of what they had learned. One thing was for sure. Things were starting to heat up in the Galaxy. Once the Death Star had been tested, there was no telling where the Empire might take it – and who else might soon feel the power of its lasers.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	22. Children of Destiny

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 22: Children of Destiny**

Welcome again everyone and thanks to **AGE1984** and **Bonhamrules** for adding me to your favorites list. The list of views and visitors is growing quickly. I want to take this opportunity to briefly summarize the major events thus far:

By the time we start chapter 22, the major arc of the story has been established. Ahsoka escapes a would-be grave at the hands of her old master Darth Vader on Malachor, then meets new people on heretofore unvisited worlds that become her friends and even one who becomes a lover. After learning the truth of Anakin's Dark Side turn from Bail Organa, she eventually connects with fellow Togruta and former Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who has built her own world right under the nose of the Empire and has grown extremely powerful in the Force yet very reserved. Shaak adopts Ahsoka as her daughter and teaches her vast new abilities in the Force, but some of these are of questionable origin.

Ahsoka is thus strengthened and is ready to stand up to Vader when they inevitably meet again. First, she humiliates Maul, who later dies by Obi-Wan's hands after being severely weakened by Ahsoka. When the time comes to face Vader she has two powerful allies in Shaak and another former Jedi, Maris Brood. She and Shaak succeed in forcing Vader to re-evaluate his life after they convince him that Palpatine is no friend and has been using him to carry out his dirty work. Vader becomes ashamed of the vile deeds he has perpetrated but now finds himself torn between service to the emperor and the love of his former apprentice Ahsoka. When Ahsoka questions Shaak about the propriety of their enhanced Force abilities, her new mother explains that the Force is more complex than either the Jedi or Sith have believed and that their true destiny lies in understanding the totality.

 **Chapter 22: Children of Destiny**

Heading back to Felucia, Ahsoka was alone in meditation in the master stateroom of the _Corvala Dawn_ while Tri'ku and Maris were getting better acquainted in the lounge. Tri'ku poured the Zabrak woman a drink with some whiskey they'd picked up on Sullust before they left. The commodore had always been a fan of good liquor and he'd had more than his share over the years of his military career. He thought back to his days as a young officer – "wine, women, and song" … was that how it went? Settling down was never an option for him as his career kept crowding out the other possibilities, so there were plenty of short flings, even a few one-night stands on distant planets like Raxus, and of course, Vaynai. Maris listened with interest about his navy days.

"Tell me something," She laughed. "Were you ever interested in someone like me back then?"

He returned the laugh. "If I'd met someone as sexy as you, who knows? I've always had a thing for exotic gals."

"So do you really love Ahsoka? Tell the truth … "

"I'm wild about her. Almost from when we first met. She was standing there in a sexy blue gown and holding her own as the assembled brass hats of my planet Almania were grilling her about her knowledge and background. It was most impressive."

"Oh, don't try to tell me you fell for her brain …" Maris smirked playfully.

He chuckled. "I've already told you too much…"

Ahsoka came to the realization that she had just met with Anakin (as Darth Vader of course), but not once did she get emotional. When had that ever happened before – at least since she walked away from the Jedi at age 17? Now she had reached her 35th birthday, meaning that half of her life had taken place since that fateful day on Coruscant. _So how do I really feel about Anakin? And how does he feel about me?_ She started to conclude that he'd burned that bridge long ago and maybe it was wrong of her to keep pushing him. _It must hurt his pride to be forced into working with us. Shaak treated him kindly but it was clear that she was very much in charge. But who knows at this point? Maybe our arguments about Sidious using him like a cheap suit actually registered with him._ Ahsoka knew in her heart that this would not be resolved any time soon. And there would likely be many more meetings with Anakin in the future. So maybe his desire to keep things formal made some sense. And in the back of her mind was a curiosity regarding what Anakin might think of her getting romantically involved with someone like Tri'ku.

The next morning, the ship had landed on Felucia. Shaak met Ahsoka as she descended the ramp from her ship and the two embraced warmly. Shaak also gave Maris a hug and accepted a kiss from Tri'ku. Everyone came inside Shaak's little home and sat together in the main room as they filled her in on the latest rumors and info about the Death Star. After some reflection, she summarized with a question:

"So we more or less know how to destroy this battle station but we don't know where the entry points are on it so that a charge could be launched to do the job?"

The others basically nodded at this. She continued:

"How far do we want to let them go with this – if they really can destroy a whole planet, do we wait for them to actually do that?"

There was really nothing to be said at this point.

[[-]]

About three more months pass. It is now about **BBY 2 months**.

Ahsoka and Tri'ku were basically living together in her home on Almania by this point. Shaak visited them a few times and she and Ahsoka used the Circle of Light technique to take down two more Star Destroyers in different parts of the Galaxy. One was near Mandalore, while the other was over in Hutt-space. These plans were executed within a week, using Shaak's ship _Intrepid V_. The aim here was to confound the enemy and make them second guess themselves. No longer were they able to dismiss the occurrences as being due to lax procedures – the more intelligent among them would start to put it together and realize it was some form of rebel attack. Darth Vader would remain silent on the attacks, though he suspected Ahsoka and Shaak were responsible. Even he didn't know _how_ they did it, however. But it was further confirmation in his mind that they were far more powerful than he realized up to that point.

Emperor Palpatine also started putting it together and was eager to get the Death Star into service. He wanted to find any rebel bases and destroy them using its powerful laser batteries. He also suspected Ahsoka Tano was involved and he wanted to know why Vader had yet to subdue her and bring her to Coruscant. When he called Vader in, the Dark Lord was strangely noncommittal.

"My friend, how goes the search for Ahsoka Tano?"

"Unsuccessful, my master. She has been cleverly evasive."

Palpatine scoffed. "I see. And yet we have lost two more Star Destroyers. How many more will there be?" the Emperor hissed malevolently.

Vader could only say, "Once the Death Star is _active_ , we will more than make up for the loss."

The Emperor ignored this and waved him off. "Do you seriously expect _me_ to believe that Ahsoka Tano is responsible for _this_? All by herself?"

"What are you asking, Master?" Vader knew he was in a tough spot.

"She has an ally. The only question is who?"

"Perhaps she was able to train Jarrus. Together they might be able to …"

Palpatine cut him off with a wicked laugh. "Impossible. Jarrus is no more than a journeyman. Tano may have learned new powers but teach them to _him?_ Not possible."

Vader replied, somewhat hopefully. "I've heard that she nearly destroyed your old friend Maul – using Force Lightning."

He nodded his helmeted head for emphasis.

Palpatine's mood grew more serious. "Maul was once a fearsome young power. Kenobi took away much of that … But still, how is Tano using lightning? This is something to reflect on. She grows more dangerous than ever. Jedi are not supposed to do that. Not even Yoda and Windu had ever tried it."

Vader offered, "She told me that she was no longer a Jedi. Perhaps she is no longer bound by their ancient code."

"Yes. Master Tano grows more interesting. Perhaps _she_ should be _my_ apprentice," Palpatine spoke in a threatening tone.

"Master. Maul had told of how he offered to work with her to take both of us down. That she should be _Empress_ of the Galaxy. But she denied him and threatened to kill him. He begged her to let him go and confront Kenobi."

Palpatine was mildly interested. "Kenobi lives?"

"Yes, Master. It has been confirmed. Maul went to face him and was killed by Obi-Wan. My old master still can be a danger to us. Perhaps _he_ is now working with Tano."

Palpatine again scoffed. "I don't think so … Kenobi would not join forces with anyone who would embrace the Dark Side … as Tano clearly has."

Vader remained silent. The Emperor continued. "But … Tano might want to use Kenobi for her own purposes. Where did Maul die?"

"Not clear, my master. I have learned this information second hand. It seems the old bounty hunter, Cad Bane, had spoken with Maul when he was trying to find Kenobi."

"But if Kenobi killed Maul, how did _you_ come to learn about it?"

Vader thought for a second, then answered. "The youngling, Ezra Bridger, Jarrus' apprentice, warned Kenobi that Maul was coming."

"And where did this happen?"

"That's the part I was unable to find out …"

Palpatine was growing visibly irritated with his apprentice's answers. He attempted to probe Vader's mind with the Force and found nothing unusual. But still, he had the distinct feeling that Vader was hiding _something¸_ maybe a number of things. He dismissed Vader and preferred to think about this alone.

After Vader left him, he sat for a few minutes, then asked his guards to let no one disturb him. The Emperor then went to a small chamber in the palace and calmed himself as he tried to meditate. Soon he would be disturbed, but not by anyone in the palace. Shaak's distorted voice emanated clearly from somewhere, and it was directed at him alone.

"Sheev … good evening, your 'highness.'

He sat straight upright, at the mocking way the word "highness" was spoken. Shaak continued.

"Do you remember me?"

" _Sabla Mandu!"_ he half screamed. "What is your _prophecy_?"

Shaak chuckled to herself, then gave a riddle.

"One in the eye – then two will _die._ I am the one you cannot see. All your ways are known to _me…_ "

The transmission seemingly over, Palpatine tried to relax but could not. Something – _someone_ – had penetrated his psyche somehow and was now issuing proclamations. Who in the Galaxy had _this_ kind of power? He realized, suddenly, that whoever it was, it was this person, this force, this entity, whatever, that was behind the strange destruction of Imperial ships – and he started to realize it could happen almost at will. He had an enemy, but could not begin to know whom it was, nor where it was coming from. He tried, almost frantically, to get answers from the Force, but he knew that unless he could relax, the Force would tell him nothing. But even without the Force, his own mind told him the answer – or at least part of it: _this_ was who – or what – was helping Ahsoka Tano. And even the powerful Darth Vader could do little to stop it. Furious, Palpatine contacted Tarkin on board the Death Star.

"I want this battle station to be operative ... _Immediately!_ "

"Yes, your majesty! We shall do it at once."

Tarkin's reply sounded reassuring. At least _someone_ could be counted on. But then he contemplated the riddle. _One in the eye. Two will die. Was this referring to the Star Destroyers? No. That had already happened. Then what? More Destroyers? No, it must be something bigger. The Death Star. That's what they are after. They know about it now. Well, it's too late for them to stop us. They will see, soon enough._

[[-]]

Shaak sent Ahsoka to Yavin IV to compare notes with the Rebel Alliance leadership over the Death Star and other events. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and Garm Bel-Iblis took the meeting with her and Tri'ku Je'har, recently established as a colonel in the Alliance in charge of intelligence matters and liaison to Grand Master Shaak Ti. Ahsoka opened the meeting with a report.

"Last week, we were successful in destroying two more Imperial capital ships, the Star Destroyers _Annihilator IV_ , in the Hutt Space sector, and _Exterminator VI_ , near Mandalore.The second of these events has greatly strengthened the hand of the Rebel forces on Mandalore, now led by Bo-Katan Kryze. We also have an update on the Death Star project, which we gained from operatives working in the Sullust system. The battle station will conduct a final test of the main laser batteries in the Jedha system within the next month. If all goes well, they will then declare the station to be fully operative. Recent visits to other Outer Rim worlds have confirmed the hyperdrive and main reactor systems to be functioning as designed."

"Thank you, Master Tano." Bel-Iblis stated, then noted, "An interesting state of affairs. We are taking down Star Destroyers but they are getting ready to take us all down with that Death Star. Where do we stand on the plans?"

Tri'ku responded. "Based on our operatives, we now know that there may be multiple exhaust ports for the main reactor. If we could get close enough, we can deliver a proton torpedo into one of these and be able to start a chain reaction. But we won't have enough time to hunt for one of them."

Mon Mothma then spoke up. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say a most grateful thank you to Master Tano and all that she and Master Ti have done for the fight. Ahsoka, will you be able to help us get a hold of those plans?"

"Senator, Shaak and I have examined the security setup on the planet Scarif, where we believe the plans are being held. We will need an Imperial craft to gain entry and then a sufficient force on the ground to set up diversionary tactics to enable the computers to be searched and then, if we are successful, transmit the plans to orbiting vessels overhead."

Bail Organa remarked on the difficulty of such a mission. "They have that place locked down tight. This is quite likely a suicide mission. Ahsoka are you personally willing to try it?"

"If no other option is available, I may have no choice in the matter." She said in a grave tone.

The others looked around at each other with concerned expressions. Everyone knew what had to be done. Once activated, it would only be a matter of time – how much, no one was willing to hazard a guess – before the Death Star discovered their location and then arrived to blow them all out of existence.

After the meeting, Organa then introduced Tri'ku to some of the intelligence officers that he would be working with. One of these was Captain Cassian Andor, and another was General Davits Draven. They told him of a young woman named Jyn Erso, who was the estranged daughter of Galen Erso, the developer of much of the technology on the Death Star. Tri'ku asked them if he and Ahsoka could meet with Jyn Erso, and Andor took them to see her, as she was then on Yavin IV, having recently been rescued from an Imperial prison. Jyn was very defensive, as she had been through many ordeals in her short life and was dubious about the rebellion in general.

Ahsoka stepped up to shake her hand and looked at her with a gentle expression.

"Jyn, hello, I'm Ahsoka Tano. You probably have never heard of me, but I'm an experienced fighter for this rebellion. I believe this is a fight that can be won. I'm hoping you do too."

Jyn looked Ahsoka over carefully, and was somehow won over by the Togruta's calm bearing and demeanor.

"Ahsoka. I think I remember hearing your name when I was a child. My father said you were a great warrior for the Republic in the Clone Wars."

"That's right. I don't know how 'great' I was, but I got a lot of experience. Did he also tell you about the Jedi?"

"Not really. He said they were a group of mystical beings that had a strange religion."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Maybe when there is more time, I can demonstrate some of that religion to you. It's actually a great deal more."

Jyn smiled. "I'd like that. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Ahsoka."

Cassian Andor then joined the conversation.

"Master Tano, we've been tasked with bringing Jyn to Jedha, so she can meet with Saw Gerrera."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the mention of the name. "Oh really?"

"Yes. We've learned that an Imperial pilot has defected and he has a holo recording of a message from Galen Erso. Gerrera and his men are holding him in their compound, somewhere in the city on Jedha."

"Captain. Saw Gerrera is an old friend of mine. We go back to the Onderon campaign during the Clone Wars. In fact, Tri'ku and I recently met with him on Sullust. The Death Star was there at that time. We also received intelligence from an Imperial officer, who happened to divulge some information to a friend of a friend on that planet. We learned further about the Death Star's plans. They are going to go to Jedha and fire a test shot of the laser."

Andor responded. "Not good. We don't have much time, then. What did Gerrera tell you on Sullust?"

"Really more of the same we learned from that Imperial. They are close to having that thing ready, as we all know. In fact, I just spoke with the Alliance leaders and briefed them on the whole situation."

Jyn interrupted. "So will we leave for Jedha soon?"

Andor nodded. "Yes, in the morning. It's more than two days' journey from here, on the other side of the Galaxy."

Ahsoka shook his hand, then put an arm around Jyn, giving her a quick hug. "May the Force be with you."

Jyn smiled back at her. "I think it already is."

[[-]]

The next day, Ahsoka and Tri'ku went to Felucia to bring Shaak up to speed on the meeting and what they had decided to do. She cautioned her daughter against taking on the assignment personally, and that despite her new powers, she would be dangerously exposing herself to the full might of Imperial forces. They might well have to come up with another way of destroying the Death Star. Ahsoka hugged her mother and told her she would take no unnecessary or extreme risks. Shaak then asked Ahsoka and Tri'ku to go to Tatooine and bring Obi-Wan into the plans and tell him that it would soon be time to involve young Luke Skywalker. Ahsoka said she would make all the arrangements.

As they left for Tatooine, they asked Maris if she would like accompany them and she readily agreed. Ahsoka felt more secure having a strong backup and that this mission might be too much to throw at Hedala and Frehya, because after she left Tatooine, the next destination would be Jedha, to find Saw Gerrera, and there were large numbers of Imperials there. Maris settled into the cockpit next to Ahsoka on board _Corvala Dawn_ and they were off for the long trip to Tatooine. Along the way, Ahsoka filled in both Tri'ku and Maris about Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, explaining that he was actually the son of Anakin, who also originally came from the desert world.

"So, Master Kenobi's job is to watch over Luke, but Luke doesn't know that he is doing that?" Maris asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know, but at the time when Luke was brought there as a baby, they couldn't take the chance that Vader or the Emperor might learn of his location. I can tell you this much. Anakin grew to hate this place. It was where the Tuskens killed his mother and he was discomforted by the climate – especially the sand storms. They are something awful. Now as Vader, they give him even more trouble. Obi-Wan figured it would be one of the last places he would think to look."

Tri'ku asked, "But didn't you tell me the other night that Palpatine lied to Vader, telling him his children died with their mother?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, but as we are learning, Anakin doesn't always trust what the Emperor tells him. He was the same way as a Jedi, always butting heads with the Council."

When they finally landed on Tatooine, Obi-Wan was there to meet them, having been contacted in advance by Ahsoka during the trip. After being introduced to Maris, Kenobi remarked that it seemed there were far more Jedi survivors than anyone could have realized. Maris smiled at him and said she was glad he had survived too. When the subject turned to Luke, Obi-Wan was surprised but knew the time had surely come. The Death Star was becoming a grave threat to everyone and it was time for Luke to know his true destiny.

Later that day, Ahsoka tuned into the Force and was able to locate Luke quickly, as he had a similar profile to that of his father and she would always be able to sense Anakin. She traced him to what seemed like a small settlement just a few km from their landing spot near Kenobi's home. She and Maris each mounted speeder bikes and left the _Corvala Dawn_ cloaked, while Tri'ku stayed behind with Obi-Wan.

As the two ex-Jedi came to the town of Anchorhead, Ahsoka sensed Luke's presence at a small building on the outskirts. The two women anchored their bikes and walked inside, drawing more than a little attention from the group of young people hanging around inside. Ahsoka recognized Luke almost immediately, as his light hair and general makeup strongly resembled a young Anakin. The other young man had dark hair.

The store manager asked Ahsoka if she needed any help. She said she was looking for a set of power converters to use on her starship, and produced a holo image projection from her com device. Luke and his friend Biggs couldn't help but notice as the strange alien woman's ship looked incredibly modern and fast.

"Wow, that's an extreme ship," Luke noted.

Ahsoka smiled. "Would you two guys like to see it up close?"

" _Would_ we?!" Biggs exclaimed.

"Where are you from, ma'am?" Luke asked Ahsoka.

"I'm from all over. I was born on a planet called Shili. Right now, I live on Almania."

Maris then smiled and spoke up. "And I live on Felucia, originally from Iridonia."

Biggs and Luke were clearly unfamiliar with all of those places.

Biggs politely asked, "If you don't mind, what species are you two ladies?"

"I'm a Zabrak."

"And I'm a Togruta. How many of our people do you see on this planet?"

"You're the first." Biggs noted.

"Well then. You boys have a chance to learn a few things about other parts of the Galaxy," Maris laughed.

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ahsoka Tano, and this is Maris Brood."

"Luke Skywalker."

"Biggs Darklighter."

Ahsoka then turned to the manager, who was able to find a set of newer power converters. "Ma'am, this should be adequate for your ship, but if not, just bring 'em back and I'll try to find you something else."

She produced a 100-credit chip and laid it on the counter. "Keep the change," she smiled and said.

"Thank you!" the manager replied, scarcely believing his luck.

Luke laughed. "Ahsoka, you just made his week. Old Tosche eeks out a profit one sale at a time."

She smiled. "Would you boys like to see my ship? Maybe you can help me test these out."

As she and Maris left the shop, the two Tatooine natives followed. They mounted their bikes and Luke and Biggs got in a speeder. Soon they arrived and Ahsoka uncloaked the ship. As the two of them were admiring it, they started asking questions.

"It looks fast. How quickly can you get to Coruscant from here?" Biggs asked.

"About 20 standard hours. My ship is called _Corvala Dawn._ " Ahsoka said proudly.

"That's incredible," Luke whistled. "Very few can outrun you."

"I like to think so," She smiled. "Come inside."

As the two followed her in, they started talking about their plans. Biggs had just returned from the Imperial Academy. This got Ahsoka's attention and she asked if he was going to be a pilot for the Empire. He shook his head and said he actually felt like he should be with the rebellion. Luke was surprised at this, and then Ahsoka told them both that she was also with the rebellion but now was part of the intelligence operation. While this conversation was taking place, a group of Tuskens had appeared and were taking an interest in the speeder bikes which were still parked outside. Maris wasted no time and was out the door immediately, staring them down. Ahsoka, Luke and Biggs came to the entrance of the ship and watched from the top of the ramp.

Luke gasped, "Those guys are rough characters. Does she know what she's in for?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Don't worry about her. Worry about _them …_ "

Soon there were five raiders bearing down on Maris. She snarled and drew her sabre, which flared bright pink. Before they could back up, she was slashing away at them viciously. Severed Tusken limbs were falling to the sand below and the group howled in pain and ran off quickly.

Luke and Biggs both stared at Maris, who calmly switched off her sabre and reattached it to her belt.

Biggs whispered to Luke, "That was a lightsabre. I've only read about them. The Empire doesn't allow those, she's definitely a rebel."

Luke just stared in awe at the Zabrak and she smiled at him. "Sorry for the mess, kid," She laughed.

He whistled softly. "A lightsabre. Wow …"

Ahsoka laughed and looked at Maris, then shook her head. "Show-off! Master Shaak wouldn't have handled it that way."

Maris laughed back. "I know. She says we should always approach animals like that with compassion. I'm just too impatient. It's probably why I'll never be a master."

At this point, Obi-Wan and Tri'ku appeared, and the older man was pleased to see Luke and Ahsoka hitting it off well. He looked at Maris with a slight bit of concern, as this younger woman had a distinct aura about her, even though she seemed good-natured and friendly. Tri'ku came up to Ahsoka and quietly squeezed her hand, as she smiled happily back at him. Luke recognized Ben and said hello and then was about to introduce him to Ahsoka and Maris, when Kenobi told him they had already met and were actually guests of his on the planet. Luke and Biggs both had to leave, so Ahsoka and Maris both wished them well, and hoped to see them someday piloting Starfighters for the Alliance.

She then turned to Obi-Wan. "Well, what did you think?" He asked her.

"Hard to tell," She stated. "But there is native Force ability in him, I can feel that much. Will you be able to train him?"

"At the moment, his uncle Owen doesn't want me anywhere near him. Probably afraid he will turn into Anakin."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't know. He doesn't seem nearly as restless to me. It would be interesting. Do you think he takes direction well?"

Obi-Wan was silent a second, then noted, "It's been my observation that he has excellent reflexes, just like his father. He's a natural pilot. I would think he will do well with a lightsabre, if given the chance. I still have Anakin's old blade with me."

Ahsoka was surprised at this revelation. "Really? Then I guess Vader made his own. Why am I even surprised?"

Obi-Wan then cautioned her. "Just another observation. Tread cautiously with your friend Maris. She's more than a bit undisciplined."

Ahsoka laughed again. "Shaak told me she's actually settled down quite a bit. There was a time when Maris was always looking for a fight. Now she's starting to learn some balance. I rather like her and she's someone I trust."

Obi-Wan smiled. "All the same … be careful, dear friend."

She nodded back, took his hands in hers and smiled. "You take care too. May the Force be with you, always."

With that, she, Maris, and Tri'ku boarded her ship and made ready to leave. Maris had already put away the speeder bikes, so then it was off to Jedha and who knew what would await them there?

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	23. Showdown on Scarif

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 23: Showdown on Scarif**

Well, here it is. The final lead-in to the adventure we know as _Star Wars: A New Hope_. And although you might think you know how that one turned out, there are a few differences this time around. A welcome to new followers: **TwoJacksAndAnAce, Stayl097** , and **mullikin1130.**

 **Chapter 23: Showdown on Scarif**

Ahsoka Tano, Maris Brood, and Tri'ku Je'har were on their way to Jedha from Tatooine, where they intended to meet with Saw Gerrera and assist Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. Erso and Andor were thought to be likely to arrive first at Jedha, as they had a few hours head start, but they were not yet in the system. After about 24 hours journey, _Corvala Dawn_ arrived in the area and quickly went dark as a Star Destroyer could be seen over the planet. Ahsoka wasn't sure that she and Maris could take that one down so they contacted Andor, who was making plans to land on the planet. Ahsoka, as the senior leader on the mission, ordered Cassian to land first and then _Corvala Dawn_ would follow.

"UT-60D, this is _Dawn_ , I copy you down. Coms stay open."

"Roger, _Dawn._ We are landing now."

"UT, we are now down with you. 500 metres away."

Ahsoka and Maris exited the ship, with Tri'ku and R8-ND staying behind. They had to prepare to leave at a moment's notice. As the two women got their bearings, Andor reported back:

"Taking heavy fire. Many troopers in the area."

"Copy. We'll be there shortly."

As Maris and Ahsoka came on the scene, they saw the Imperials had Cassian and Jyn pinned down. They both drew sabres and stood back to back, deflecting the storm troopers' blaster fire back at them. Soon, reinforcements arrived, but by this time, Saw Gerrera's "partisan" insurgents had gotten involved in the fighting. Detonator charges could be heard from all directions as Maris then got to Jyn and helped her and Cassian get to cover. Jyn then picked up a rifle from a fallen Imperial and started blasting away. As the smoke cleared, the Imperials were gone. Ahsoka and Maris joined Andor and Erso, but soon Gerrera's men attempted to restrain them and take them to their leader. Ahsoka drew both her white blades and they took a step back.

Ahsoka took charge of the situation. "We are from the Alliance. I am Master Ahsoka Tano. Saw knows me. Take us to him at once!" She waved her blades menacingly for emphasis. Maris quickly drew hers and snarled at the men, daring them to take a step toward her. Two others had joined in and they introduced themselves.

"Master Tano – I am Baze Malbus. I support the rebellion and this is Chirrut Imwe."

Imwe, though blind, could sense the Force emanating from both Maris and Ahsoka.

"Masters – we are with you. The Force is with you!"

Jyn spoke up at this point. "I demand you take me to speak with Saw Gerrera. I am Galen Erso's daughter!"

At this point, the insurgents decided to follow the orders coming from the lightsabre wielding women.

"This way, everyone."

As they followed on foot, Ahsoka took a message from Tri'ku, who informed her that the Death Star had arrived from hyperspace and was moving to orbit the planet. She knew that time was running short.

As the insurgent group led them to Gerrera's hidden compound, the others waited behind with Maris as Ahsoka and Jyn were led to see the leader. When Gerrera saw Ahsoka, he was relieved, as he realized the Imperials hadn't gotten the upper hand. Jyn confronted Saw and tongue-lashed him for abandoning her and he apologized, but said her connection to her father – who had gone back to work for the Empire – endangered his movement against the Imperials so he felt he had no choice. He then played Galen's message to her via holo projector. The message confirmed what all the rumors had said – that he had designed a flaw in the battle station that would allow the reactors to be destroyed via an exhaust port. They would need to see the plan of the station to learn exactly how to find that port.

Soon after this the ground started shaking. Maris ran outside and saw the Death Star in the sky above, with a laser blast aimed square at the city just a few kilometres away from their location. She returned inside and shouted that they had to leave immediately. Ahsoka, who had noticed that Saw was no longer very healthy – he had some type of prosthetic legs and was breathing through an oxygen mask, no doubt due to some earlier fighting he and his group had been involved in – and she offered to help him get out via her ship. He turned to her, and said he was done running and knew this was the end. With a tear in her eye, Ahsoka came to him and gave him a quick hug. His last words to her were "win this – whatever it takes." Ahsoka looked him square in the eye and said, solemnly, "old friend – count on it."

She then turned to leave. Maris had contacted Tri'ku and he brought the _Corvala Dawn_ over. As it hovered just above the ground, she and Ahsoka jumped aboard and the ship quickly lifted off the surface of Jedha. They rose quickly and could clearly see the Death Star looming in the distance. The course had been set for Yavin IV and soon they were gone, having made the jump. Jyn and Cassian, along with Malbus, Imwe, and Bodhi Rook, the defected Imperial pilot, also were able to get on the UT-60D ship, which made it out just as the shock waves from the Death Star's blast were turning everything to rubble around them.

Andor informed Ahsoka that their plan was to go to the Eadu system, where Rook told them Galen Erso was being held, and carry out an assassination of Erso that had been ordered earlier. Ahsoka informed them that she was countermanding the assassination order, and Tri'ku, who was now Andor's superior, was also in agreement. They now were to return to Yavin IV and await further orders. Jyn, however, wanted to see her father, fearing the Imperials would terminate him. She told Ahsoka that the holo message proved that her father was opposed to the Empire and they should try to save him. Ahsoka agreed to see if they could extract Galen – as a personal favor to Jyn, to show the younger woman they were acting in good faith and could be trusted. Both ships switched course to go directly east across the Galaxy to Eadu, which was near the Kessel system.

About 40 hours later, the ships arrived in the Eadu system, with _Corvala Dawn_ maintaining an orbit while the UT-60D tried to land on the planet but due to storms, lost control and had to crash land. The five people on board then left the damaged ship behind and headed for the shuttle depot, where Jyn believed her father would be. As they got closer to the depot, another Imperial ship passed overhead, being pursued by a group of rebel X-wing Starfighters. Orson Krennic, who had Galen Erso with him, attempted to board the shuttle which had just landed. Jyn saw her father and called out to him, but a torpedo from one of the rebel ships exploded nearby. Krennic escaped but left Galen behind. Jyn ran to her father and told him she had gotten his message, but he was badly injured by the explosion and died in her arms after they had a few words. Andor was able to get to her and told her they had to leave, as more storm troopers were on their way. Rook was able to steal an Imperial cargo shuttle and everyone got aboard. _Corvala Dawn_ descended and provided covering fire at the storm troopers so the group could escape. Both ships then headed for Yavin IV.

Another day later, they arrived at the Alliance base. Jyn thanked Ahsoka and Maris for helping them try to save her father and then getting them away safely. At the base, the Alliance leadership met and was of the general opinion that any mission to get the Death Star plans had little chance of success and they did not want to waste the effort. Jyn gave an impassioned speech and asked them how they could live with themselves if they did not at least try to fight. Ahsoka joined her and asked how they could call themselves a rebellion. Outside afterward, Andor, Malbus, Imwe, and Rook all told Jyn and Ahsoka that they had to do something and they were willing to help her. Ahsoka and Maris agreed and they came up with a plan. They would all go to Scarif to attempt to get the plans, but first they would take a detour to Almania, where Ahsoka had another Imperial ship – a TIEv1 advanced fighter that she had renamed _Shili Avenger._ Together, they would take that ship, plus the purloined shuttle – which Andor and Rook renamed _Rogue One_ – and head to Scarif, with _Corvala Dawn_ also accompanying them. Before she left, though, Ahsoka met privately with Garm Bel-Iblis and Admiral Raddus of the Alliance and they agreed this chance had to be taken once they knew that Ahsoka and Maris would also be part of the mission – thus increasing the chances for success.

* * *

Darth Vader was aboard the Death Star when the test shot was fired on Jedha, and he could sense Ahsoka's presence in the system when it arrived. He found himself zeroing in on her position and noted that she had descended to the surface, along with the Zabrak who had fired electricity at him back in the Almanian system. _What is Tano doing down there?_ Vader was conflicted. Part of him hoped she would get away in time to escape the blast but another part hoped she would not, as he knew the Emperor would be relieved and this would take some of the pressure off his apprentice. The very last thing he wanted was to keep having to explain why Ahsoka Tano kept getting away with things. _No doubt she and her band of rebels are going to Scarif, as Tano knows all about the Death Star and its vulnerability. But when exactly?_

Of course she did get away and then disappeared to go who knew where. Maybe it didn't matter, but the Dark Lord felt certain that Masters Tano and Ti would eventually try to destroy the Death Star, and considering what they were doing to Star Destroyers, they could well be successful. And if that happened, then he would seriously have to consider abandoning the Emperor. At some point, it seemed inevitable that Shaak and Palpatine would go toe to toe, and Vader wanted to be able to side with whoever won that battle. He wasn't sure – yet – but had a suspicion that Shaak would be the one.

 _Something about her … can't quite put my finger on it. She is undeniably powerful – I've seen it myself – but just how did she become so powerful? She was just a normal Jedi Master when I knew her, but maybe she was hiding something much more significant. Masters Windu and Yoda always seemed to respect her and they never disagreed with her in front of the Council – at least not when I was there. And if she prevailed there would be little standing in her way and she could be the new Empress. What type of Empire might she run? Difficult to say, but there is more than a little Dark Side aura surrounding her – it's unmistakable, at least to me it is – and that is something she never showed in the old days._ _Tano would clearly be her apprentice, but maybe there is still a place for me as well, if I show my loyalty to her. I had long thought that Lord Sidious was the true power in the Galaxy but what if I was mistaken? I need much more knowledge and understanding. Ti, Tano, and I – if we are together, no one will be able to stop us._

He also knew that if the rebels wanted to destroy the Death Star, they would need to obtain the plans for it, which meant their next stop had to be Scarif, as that was where they were kept. The biggest question for him now was whether he should do anything to stop them. _Even if they failed, Grand Master Ti would surely have a backup plan._

* * *

It is now **3 weeks BBY**.

Ahsoka and her group had carefully laid out the plan for the "assault" on Scarif for the purpose of getting the Death Star plan. Three ships would go to the Scarif system, but come out of hyperspace well short of the planet so they could form up and scope out the enemy positions. Tri'ku and Maris would take _Corvala Dawn_ and Ahsoka would fly the _Shili Avenger_ TIEv1 _._ Maris would then join her via dock with _Corvala Dawn_ before they got to the planet. The others – Jyn, Cassian, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus, Bodhi Rook, and a small group of Rebel Marines – would arrive in _Rogue One._ _Avenger_ would proceed first through the shield gate via landing codes that were still in that ship's computer from when it was abandoned on Malachor. _Rogue One_ would use the landing code associated with it when the shuttle was still in Imperial possession. _Corvala Dawn_ wouldremain behind but act as the central communication point. That ship would go in stealth mode but could also make use of its mobile anti-fighter satellite droids if needed. The rebel fleet was massing on Yavin IV preparing to make the jump to Christophsis, which was the closest system to Scarif. From there it was only about a 15-minute trip. Once _Rogue One_ and _Shili Avenger_ had penetrated the shield and descended to the planet's surface, _Corvala Dawn_ would transmit the signal for the Rebel fleet to make the jump from Christophsis to Scarif. If, for any reason, _Rogue One_ and _Shili Avenger_ were unable to penetrate the shield gate, Ahsoka wanted to abort the mission.

Fortunately, this would prove unnecessary, as the landing codes were accepted and both "Imperial" ships were permitted to land on Scarif. _Rogue One_ landed first and was approached by four Imperials, two soldiers, an officer, and a ground technician. They were ambushed by the forces on the ship, whereupon Jyn and Cassian took the uniforms of the technician and the officer respectively. They went with K-2SO (a former Imperial droid who had been with the Rebels and also participated in the mission on Jedha) into the Citadel complex, to find a way to infiltrate the base's computers and search for the Death Star plans.

At this point, Orson Krennic, who had returned to Scarif after a meeting with Darth Vader (where the Dark Lord warned him about any possible leaks of info by Galen Erso) to search the base's files, realized they were under attack as there were explosions being set by the rebel marines at various locations around the base. When Krennic ordered the base garrison to respond to the attacks, the diversion allowed Jyn, Cassian, and K-2SO to penetrate the computer systems. At that point, Ahsoka and Maris landed the TIE and cloaked it (Ahsoka had added some additional features during the time it sat unused on Almania), while the Rebel fleet started to arrive. Twelve X-wing fighters were also able to get through the shield gate before it closed. Noticing this, Ahsoka thought, _I will worry about that later, now we have to support the assault on the base._ Rebel fighter attacks continued on the shield gate defenses, which brought out TIE's in response.

Inside the archives in the Citadel Tower, K-2SO was able to locate the Death Star plans by canister. He then locked Erso and Andor inside so they could search for it, but was eventually destroyed by storm troopers after holding out as long as he could. Outside, the base defenders deployed AT walkers, which forced the rebel marines to fall back to the beach. At this point, Ahsoka and Maris swung into action, igniting their lightsabres and managing to take out three of the walkers as the X-wings arrived to give them support. The two of them ran to the beach to help out their overwhelmed fellow rebels. Both Ahsoka and Maris were able to help hold off the TIE strikers as they started cutting down the X-wings. Andor was able to com alert Ahsoka and told her that he and Jyn were inside and had found the plans.

Ahsoka knew they had to get the deflector shield opened so the plans could then be transmitted out to the Rebel fleet. Bodhi Rook then directed Malbus and Imwe to the master switch to stop communications from being jammed by the Imperials. A squad of Death Troopers tried to stop them as Maris arrived to help. Unfortunately, even though she finished off the Death Troopers, they were still able to take out Malbus and Imwe before that. Maris then located the switch and destroyed it, knocking out the jamming device. Ahsoka then contacted the fleet commander, Admiral Raddus, telling him to force open the shield. The Imperials then destroyed _Rogue One_ with a mobile detonator, with Rook onboard, leaving Maris and Ahsoka by themselves outside. They had to fight their way through the Imperials to reach the _Shili Avenger._ Both of them were able to eliminate over a hundred troopers in the process, as Andor contacted Ahsoka, telling her that they had disabled Krennic and that Jyn was ready to transmit the plans. Ahsoka screamed into the com as the noise around her was deafening:

"Where are you now? We're going to get you out!"

At that point, Raddus's forces had disabled a Star Destroyer with torpedoes just above the shield gate. A rebel corvette rammed the stricken Imperial ship and caused its sub-light engines to engage, which sent it crashing into the other Star Destroyer guarding the shield gate. As both ships broke up, their pieces slammed into the orbital docking station causing it to also be disabled, which then brought down the shield. Raddus signaled to Ahsoka that the way was open and she relayed it to Cassian, whereupon Jyn sent the plans up to the rebel flagship.

"We are transmitting it now – to the _Profundity!_ "

Unfortunately, at that very moment, the Death Star arrived from hyperspace. Maris and Ahsoka made it aboard the _Shili Avenger_ and were in the air. They tried desperately to reach Jyn and Cassian, who were now frantically trying to get down to the ground from up in the tower. Grand Moff Tarkin then gave the order to destroy the base using the Death Star's laser, to attempt to prevent the plans from being sent. Even though Jyn and Cassian made it out of the tower, Ahsoka was not able to get to them in time. Soon, everything on the ground was vaporized by the massive lasers, including the entire base and everyone in it. Jyn and Cassian made it to the beach and died in each others' arms. Ahsoka yanked the _Shili Avenger_ upward and they sped off to intercept the _Profundity_ , which she ordered to transmit the plans (as a copy) to the _Corvala Dawn_ , which Tri'ku had brought within range.

Within seconds, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator_ dropped out of hyperspace, with Darth Vader in command. A number of Rebel ships (including _Ghost_ , piloted by now-General Hera Syndulla) were able to escape into hyperspace and head back to Yavin IV. The _Devastator_ opened fire on the _Profundity_ , causing the ship's shields to give way and the rebel ship was soon crippled. Vader led a boarding party onto _Profundity,_ attempting to get the stolen plans. They killed many rebels on board, but the plans were successfully transferred onto the Alderaanian corvette _Tantive IV._ This ship, which was carrying Leia Organa, made the jump and escaped, while carrying the plans.

As Vader stood on the deck of the _Profundity_ , watching _Tantive_ escape, Ahsoka then contacted him.

"Anakin! Great job. No one can blame you for what just happened," she laughed, mockingly.

"Master Tano. I'm so grateful you approve. What are my instructions?" he said wearily, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Follow that ship, of course. Let Tarkin and the others think they have the only copy."

"Very well, Master. I will await your next communication."

She signed off from Vader and contacted Tri'ku on her ship _Corvala Dawn_. "Did you get the transmission from _Profundity?_ "

"Aye, my lady … it's now in our possession. We can analyze it when ready. What's the plan now?"

"I will be docking with you shortly. Maris and I will take _Dawn_ to Tatooine, and I need you to take the _Avenger._ Set your course for Felucia. We will follow, but you will get there first. Master Shaak will be happy to see you. Take care, love. Over and out. It's been a long day."

Ahsoka turned to Maris.

"Well, friend. A deci-cred for your thoughts …?"

Maris smiled wearily and clapped Ahsoka on the shoulder. "Sorry to see those people go. They were good soldiers, but their deaths will not be in vain, right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Sometimes it goes that way. War is rough, and we are up against a brutal enemy."

"I rather liked that young lady, Jyn. She had some spirit. I wish we could have got to her in time."

"Me too. Now you see how powerful this weapon of theirs is. But now we also have what we need to take it down. First I need to contact someone."

Ahsoka had learned that Leia Organa was aboard _Tantive_ , the ship that had escaped. She had to speak with Leia immediately.

"Princess? This is Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka?! It's great to hear from you. We've got the plans."

"I know that. What I want you to do is send them to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is in the Tatooine system, less than an hour away. He will see to it that they get to Yavin IV."

"Am I being followed?"

"Yes. Darth Vader in his Star Destroyer _Devastator._ When you get to the planet, load the plans into a droid and put it in the escape pod and eject. Stall Vader as long as you can. I will contact Kenobi to tell him it's coming. If Vader takes you prisoner, we will get you out. May the Force Be with You ... Ahsoka out."

Maris then asked her, "Why Kenobi and Tatooine?"

"Anakin won't want to land there personally. He hates the place, remember?"

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	24. A New Hope

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 24: A New Hope**

This chapter of course will cover the events of original movie from 1977 that started the whole Star Wars franchise. But not everything will be the same. The familiar events will be touched upon, with certain moments mentioned in detail, but Ahsoka and her friends will have a direct impact … Welcome to new followers: **AndyR76, mitchsharwig15** and **austintrickshots**.

 **Chapter 24: A New Hope**

Princess Leia Organa, fleeing the Empire aboard _Tantive IV_ , had made it to the Tatooine system. She was able to load the Death Star plan into her astromech, R2-D2, but at that point, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator_ , with Darth Vader aboard, had caught up to them and started firing. Leia knew her ship's shields wouldn't hold out long so she pushed the astromech into one of the escape pods. Soon, those aboard _Tantive_ could feel the _Devastator's_ tractor beam pulling them in. Before Leia could eject the pod, the protocol droid C-3PO also got in the pod. Once it was away, Vader and a squad of troopers came aboard _Tantive_ , looking for the plans. Leia protested that they were on a peaceful mission but Vader accused her of being with the rebels and had her taken prisoner.

He soon realized the plans were no longer on board _Tantive_ but it took awhile before he determined they had been jettisoned in an escape pod. Leia – whom he had zero idea was actually his long-lost daughter – was resistant to the mind probes and revealed nothing. She continued to insist there were no plans to anything. Vader then went to his private quarters and signaled to Ahsoka Tano, who had also just arrived in the system with Maris Brood aboard _Corvala Dawn,_ being piloted by astromech droid R8-ND.

"We have the princess, Master Tano. What are your orders?"

"Send a squad of troopers to the surface. They will find nothing. Then join the Death Star. Let me know as soon as you are onboard. I need its position. And – see that the Princess is safe. She is not to be harmed."

"As you wish, Master."

"Thank you, Anakin. You will not regret this. Tano out."

Vader was relieved that his conversation with her was short. Though he believed that Tano had a secure link, he could never be certain whether someone might discover what he was up to. But thus far, he was in the clear, although he had a lot on his mind. _What is Grand Master Ti's strategy? They will have two sets of Death Star plans. I only know I don't want to be on it when they pull the plug._

* * *

At this very moment, Ahsoka had landed on the surface of Tatooine, close to the home of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maris laughed when they got out to look around for a minute.

"Seems like we just left this rock, Master Ahsoka."

"Right?" Ahsoka chuckled. "But we won't be here long. Keep your eyes open, though. I'm waiting for the destroyer above to send a trooper company down here."

Maris smiled. "Promise you'll leave some for me?"

Ahsoka pretended to be concerned. "Now, now …"

She then sent a signal to Shaak, who was back on Felucia.

"Mother, Maris and I are on Tatooine now."

"Good. What is the status, my child?"

"Anakin has set everything up. We will have both sets of plans."

"And young Skywalker?"

"Obi-Wan will be meeting up with him soon. After we're done here, we'll swing by on our way to Yavin. Unless you want to come in the _Intrepid …_ "

"Thank you, dear. Let me think about that. See you in a couple of days."

"Love you, Mother, always. Ahsoka out."

Ahsoka and Maris each took a speeder bike and they went to find Kenobi.

Meanwhile, by this time, Luke Skywalker and his uncle, Owen Lars, had purchased the droids from the Jawas. Luke, while cleaning up R2, then discovered part of the message that Leia had recorded. He didn't know, of course, who Obi-Wan Kenobi was, but he thought it might be another name for Ben Kenobi, who lived near the Lars moisture farm. The next morning, R2 had seemingly wandered off and Luke knew his uncle would not be happy about that. They had spent good money to purchase the astromech, so he had better find it. As Luke started searching, Maris and Ahsoka quickly detected him via his Force presence.

"Ah, Master Ahsoka, our young friend is back."

"It seems so …"

They gunned their bikes and quickly caught up with him, only to see him suddenly being attacked by a group of Tuskens. Ahsoka leaped several feet into the air and came down with her white sabres slashing and the raiders immediately backed off. They had recently learned not to tangle with anyone wielding a lightsabre. Luke had located R2-D2 – whom Ahsoka immediately recognized as having once been Anakin's astromech back in the Clone Wars – and when the droid saw her, he came up to her and starting beeping excitedly. C-3PO, who was with Luke, also recognized her.

"Miss Ahsoka! So good to see a familiar face out here on this desolate outpost … we've had a dreadful time so far."

"Yes, it's _me_ , Threepio," she chuckled.

Maris and Ahsoka helped Luke to his feet, and at about that time, Obi-Wan had joined them. After Luke had assured everyone that he was all right, they rode together over to Kenobi's place. R2 then played Leia's holo message, which explained about the Death Star plans he was now carrying.

"It's what we've talked about, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka noted. He nodded, and then proceeded to explain everything to Luke. When they got to the part about Anakin, Ahsoka told him all about how close she had been to his father during the war. But when Luke asked about how his father died, she did not contradict Kenobi when he told Luke that Vader had "killed" his father. Per Shaak's orders, Obi-Wan was not yet permitted to know about the Order's arrangement with Darth Vader, nor what their plans for him were.

Maris wanted to speak to Ahsoka in private, so the two ladies excused themselves, while Kenobi then showed Anakin's former lightsabre to Luke, and how to use it.

"Ahsoka, I think the Imperials are here. We have to cut them off!" Maris spoke with urgency.

"Let's go!" she responded quickly.

They both sped off to the Lars home, and were just in time to see the arrival of the squad of troopers, who were aggressively questioning Owen and Beru. When the ladies quickly ignited their blades, it drew the attention of the storm troopers – a couple of whom fired at them with blasters. Maris quickly swatted the shots away, while Ahsoka took charge.

As she approached, Owen and Beru quickly took cover, thankful for the diversion.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Ahsoka asked the squad leader.

"We have orders to search this area. From Lord Vader himself!"

"Is that so?" Maris mockingly asked. "Well, we're _cancelling_ those orders."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Maris scoffed. "You _don't_ have anything to say about it." Her pink blade came out immediately.

Ahsoka tried to get things under control, but one trooper tried to be a hero and aimed a blaster at Maris and was about to fire when she spun around with lightning speed and sliced him in half. The others tried to shoot Ahsoka but she leapt 20 feet into the air and came down with both of her sabres humming. Within a few seconds she and Maris had disposed of the entire squad. Owen and Beru nervously peeked out from where they had been hiding, and listened carefully to the two ex-Jedi:

"Well, Ashli, I guess we did Anakin's work _for_ him this time, huh?" Maris snipped. "I sure hope there are more of _them_."

Ahsoka shook her head wearily. "OK, partner, please stand down. We need to inform these good people."

Owen then politely spoke. "Madam, could you tell us what this was all about? Why was the Empire looking for us?"

Ahsoka looked him in the eye. "You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

At this time, Obi-Wan and Luke had arrived in the speeder. Luke informed Owen that he and Obi-Wan were going to Mos Eisley to find transport off-world. When Owen protested, Ahsoka then whistled loudly and waved her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lars, but this was going to happen sooner or later. It seems your nephew here, Luke, has decided that he is joining the rebellion against the Empire. Obi-Wan here, whom you may know as Ben, is old friend of mine and of Luke's father Anakin."

Owen then spoke. "Madam, we owe you two our lives. The Empire doesn't take no for an answer. We have no idea what they were talking about either."

"They wanted the droids you bought yesterday. These aren't just ordinary machines, they are with the Rebel Alliance and they contain top secret information. And – they belong to me. I am Ahsoka Tano, Master of the Order, and Luke will be in my care going forward. Obi-Wan will accompany us."

"But I really needed Luke to stay on for another year. I knew he had his heart set on going to the Academy, however."

Luke spoke up. "Uncle Owen, I had wanted to do that, but I would _much_ rather go with Ben and Ahsoka. The Empire is evil and we have to fight back."

Ahsoka then broke in. "Mr. Lars, I feel it is no longer safe for you here. On behalf of the Order, however, I would like to recompense you for the droids and also enable you to purchase additional units to make up for Luke's departure."

Owen sighed. "That seems fair. I never wanted to stand in the boy's way."

Ahsoka then offered them 25,000 credits to cover their expenses, which they gladly accepted. Owen and Beru both hugged Luke and wished him well. They left the speeder behind, as it was the family's property. Then Obi-Wan rode with Ahsoka, while Luke hopped on behind Maris, as the speeder bikes then whisked everyone back to Ahsoka's ship, and everyone climbed aboard. R8-ND engaged the engines and the ship made a quick trip over to the spaceport and landed just outside of town.

"We have to get going," Ahsoka announced, "So we will drop both of you here in Mos Eisley first. You can then arrange transportation off-world from here. On behalf of the Alliance, here are 10,000 credits which should be enough to cover your expenses. The droids will also travel with you."

"Where should we go?" Obi-Wan asked. "I had the feeling that Princess Leia wanted us on Alderaan."

"That should be fine. We will catch up with you later."

Luke asked, "Where are _you_ going?"

Ahsoka smiled. "We have business with the Order first. Then we will likely be going to the Rebel base."

Obi-Wan cautioned Luke against asking any more questions, even though he could see that the boy wanted Ahsoka to come with them. She had already made a strong impression, with her quick reflexes and sabre technique.

As Luke and Obi-Wan started down the ramp to leave, Maris then shook hands with both of them. "May the Force be with you both," she said cheerfully. "See you soon …"

From this point, Obi-Wan and Luke made their way into town, where they of course met smuggler Han Solo and his pal Chewbacca. They arranged payment for passage to Alderaan and Han's ship, the _Millennium Falcon,_ was soon on its way. Along the way, Obi-Wan started Luke's training with the Force and using a lightsabre, which Chewie and Han scoffed at.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," Han said matter-of-factly, while Chewbacca howled derisively.

Luke responded, "you don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Kid, I've been from one end of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lotta strange stuff, but I've never seen _anything_ to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling _everything_. It's all a lotta tricks and nonsense."

* * *

Darth Vader was on the Death Star by this time and it had reached the Alderaan system, a known center for rebel activity.

Governor Tarkin (also Grand Moff) was trying, unsuccessfully, to get Leia to tell him the location of the rebel base. They intended to destroy it with one shot from the battle station's super laser that they had earlier used on both Jedha and Scarif. Leia was still resisting, so Tarkin then threatened her with the destruction of Alderaan itself. Desperately, she mentioned Dantooine, but Tarkin went ahead with the order anyway and the Death Star proceeded to destroy the planet entirely, leaving behind a large field of asteroids and other debris. Leia watched in horror and thought of her adoptive parents, Bail and Breha Organa, who were at home on the planet when this happened, along with one billion other innocent souls. The level of evil represented by the Empire could scarcely be comprehended.

Leia was then taken back to her cell in the detention block, while Vader reached out to Ahsoka, still en route to Felucia.

"It is done, Master Tano."

"What is?" Ahsoka was somewhat confused.

"Alderaan has been destroyed completely," he said matter-of-factly, with seemingly no emotion.

Ahsoka was deeply shocked by this news. "Anakin! Why?"

"I had no choice. If I had stopped them it would have ruined our plans."

"Really …"

"Yes, Ahsoka."

She sighed. "Well, we will just have to ruin theirs."

"I will await your further instructions, Master Tano."

"Oh … it's _on!_ " she spat.

When Ahsoka and Maris landed on Felucia, Shaak was waiting for them with a strained look on her normally inscrutable countenance. "Come with me, my child. Knight Maris, please wait. We will return in a bit."

Maris nodded obediently as Ahsoka and Shaak headed for the woods and the secret underground mini-temple.

* * *

As the _Millennium Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace, the first thing they noticed was that Alderaan was seemingly missing, but they soon felt the effects as debris and rock remains of the planet started buffeting the ship. Obi-Wan, who had felt a massive disturbance in the Force along the way, realized what had happened.

"Destroyed – by the Empire."

Han couldn't believe it. "That would take over a thousand ships, with more firepower than …"

He was cut off by Chewie, who noticed a TIE fighter giving them chase. Han wanted to destroy the fighter before it could report back, but then they all noticed the Death Star looming in the distance and growing bigger each second. Han tried to pull away but realized they were caught in a tractor beam, which eventually pulled them into the battle station.

Once they had landed, they expected a boarding party, so Han, Luke, Chewie, and Obi-Wan hid in the secret compartments aboard the _Falcon._ They used the element of surprise to knock out the troopers and then stole their armor, and used a ruse to gain entrance to the control room over the landing bay. R2-D2 plugged into the Death Star's computer system and was able to locate the controls for the tractor beam, while Luke discovered the detention cell where Leia was being held. He insisted they rescue her, while Han was opposed, at least until Luke convinced him the reward for her could be large. When they reached her, Leia was a bit upset over how little planning had gone into their operation, while Han was rather irritated with her attitude as well. But somehow they were able to all make it back to the ship, while hoping desperately that Obi-Wan had disabled the tractor beam system.

At the same time, Darth Vader became aware of a Force presence that he had not felt in many years. Soon he realized it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, once his master, dating back to when he was a nine-year-old on the planet Naboo after they had defeated the Trade Federation. That victory was largely due to Anakin's quick thinking and gutsy moves that led to the destruction of the federation's flag ship, which then disabled the droid army on the planet's surface below. _Fond memories, indeed._ Vader had started to feel less and less angry over his past and wondered whether he could truly return to it, as Shaak had told him. Still, he had major doubts. At this time, he had to play the hand he was dealt.

Kenobi's presence drew Vader to him and after short acknowledgments between the two, Kenobi had drawn and ignited his blue blade, while Vader soon responded with his red sabre. The battle was on, but it felt different this time. The last time they had met was on the fiery volcanic world of Mustafar when they had dueled seemingly to the death. Anakin had made a seemingly fatal miscalculation and Obi-Wan took full advantage and hacked off both of his legs and one arm. Kenobi too felt his mind return to that fateful day, when he told him: "You were my brother, Anakin – I loved you. You were the chosen one – to bring balance to the Force and defeat the Sith, not join it!"

Vader was seemingly unmoved by such nostalgia. He was rapidly gaining the upper hand in this, the return match. "Your powers are weak, old man," he gloated. "Once I was but your student – now _I_ am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth …" Obi-Wan retorted.

At that moment, the others had returned and were waiting to board the _Falcon_ , when they turned to watch the sabre battle. Obi-Wan turned for a second and saw Luke, then smiled.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Vader scoffed at that and then saw Kenobi raise his blade overhead in seeming surrender. The Sith's red sabre sliced right through him as Luke screamed in agony. Han, realizing that they had the diversion they needed, ran for the ship, followed by the others.

As Obi-Wan fell, his body seemed to completely disappear, baffling Vader momentarily. Leia shouted at Luke to join them, as Han and Chewbacca fired at the storm troopers who were no longer watching the lightsabre duel. Everyone made it aboard, though, and Han fired up the engines and they exited the Death Star hangar bay. As they moved out into space, Luke sat, devastated over what had just happened. "I can't believe he's gone …" He said aloud, to Leia, who tried to comfort him. Han remarked, "we should thank the old man, he gave us the chance to get away."

But soon, the _Millennium Falcon_ was being chased by two TIE fighters. Han and Luke manned the turrets and they were eventually able to shoot them down. Then they made the jump to hyperspace and were on their way to Yavin IV, which Leia had said was the location for the rebel base. She also told them they were likely being tracked, which was why the Empire let them escape.

"At least the droids got away safely," she said. Han wanted to know what R2 was carrying and she told him about the Death Star plans and how much effort and how many lost lives went into getting them.

* * *

Shaak and Ahsoka sat underground in the holocron vault area, which had become the secret temple for the Order. They started checking all of the information in their secret recon network and it wasn't long before they had confirmed the destruction of Alderaan.

"I would really liked to have seen it, at least once more. What a beautiful place it was. Hedala will be so devastated by the loss. Master, do you think Bail and Breha died there today?"

"I cannot confirm that, my child. But I suspect it is very likely."

Shaak extended her arms toward Ahsoka and they clasped each others' hands and started to hum in a low tone. Ahsoka felt her mind drifting and she closed her eyes. Soon she felt she could see the entire galaxy, with each star a point of light that she could focus on and zoom in closer to. Eventually, they could sense the Death Star, its massive form making its way toward Yavin IV. After reaching a sense of inner peace, Shaak and Ahsoka opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Time to take it down, my child."

"Yes, Mother. That it is."

With that, the Masters left their inner sanctum and came to the Assembly Hall. Xendar Silkaw and Maris Brood were discussing the various goings-on while Maris had been away. Soon they were joined by Hedala Fardi and Frehya Lumoxa, both of Ahsoka's Padawans, who had missed being with their master. Ahsoka informed the two of them that they would accompany her to Yavin IV on _Corvala Dawn_ and that something huge was about to go down. Shaak decided to bring Maris with her in the _Intrepid V._

Knight Xendar dreamed of the day when the Grand Master – or Master Tano – would include him in the affairs taking place off-world from Felucia, but Shaak pulled him aside and informed him that once another Padawan had earned his or her place as a Knight of the Order, this would start to happen on a more frequent basis. Xendar and the others were so loyal to Shaak that her words and actions were never questioned – something Ahsoka thought was a little extreme, but she didn't want to presume to tell Shaak how to run things at this point. She too was overwhelmingly grateful to Shaak for showing her formidable new powers, and for providing a sense of family, that – apart from the Jedi (and the Order felt much more like a family) – she'd never really had before. Looming on the horizon was the possibility that her beloved old master Anakin could also become a part of the Order – someday – when the time was right. He still had so much healing and transformation to go through. But part of Ahsoka was still unsure about Anakin/Vader. _How much influence and power did the Emperor still have over him?_ Only time would tell.

When the two ships reached Yavin IV, there was much to do before the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived. Both Shaak and Ahsoka knew it was coming as Leia had transmitted ahead once they had left the Death Star. She also told them they had at most a two-hour window before the battle station arrived and was able to get within firing range. Ahsoka then loaded her copy of the plans into the system and the rebel leadership started to study them, but she told them at least three possible paths of attack would work. The main reactor was rather unstable – due to the extreme power load needed to run the station, not to mention take it into hyperdrive or power the huge lasers with their highly unstable and massive Kyber crystals.

Shaak spoke to the leadership and outlined the attack plan. Small ships – fighters in particular – could get close enough to attack through the exhaust shafts they had found in the plans. Shaak and Ahsoka both would command one wing of fighters each from their own command ships and they would use the mobile satellite defense system to destroy any TIE ships that would attempt to defend the Death Star. Once the short meeting was over, Ahsoka and Shaak each met with their pilots, one of whom was Hera Syndulla, Ahsoka's old compatriot from the early days of the rebellion. Her droid, C-10P "Chopper" would fly the _Ghost_ while Hera was in an X-wing. Once the _Falcon_ had landed, Ahsoka and Shaak each wanted to greet Luke and also meet the smuggler Han Solo, who had now become a part of the rebellion – whether he knew it or not.

When Chewbacca saw Ahsoka, he let out a roar of recognition and they ran to each other and hugged. Leia was quite surprised.

"What … you _know_ this guy, Ahsoka?"

"Oh yes. We go back a long way – we served together in the Clone Wars. Chewie and I helped liberate the prisoners on Felucia, including his fellow Wookiees. This was before Shaak took over the place."

Han shook his head. "Been holding out on me Chewie? You never told me you knew the great Ahsoka Tano …"

Ahsoka laughed at that. "That wasn't supposed to happen …"

Han chuckled at her. "Yeah, I heard about you from Lando. Seems you were quite the hero during the wars. Pretty fair pilot too."

Luke then joined the conversation. "Great to see you again, Ahsoka."

She took him aside. "Luke, there is someone I want you to meet." They walked over to where Shaak had concluded her briefing session with the fighter pilots. "Mother, this is Luke Skywalker … Anakin's son. He has just joined us. I want to take him on as another apprentice."

Shaak looked at Luke warmly, walked over to him and smiled. "Young man, it is good to finally meet you. We had heard much from Obi-Wan about you. I am Shaak Ti, Grand Master of the Order."

Luke bowed respectfully to Shaak. "I am honored to meet you, Grand Master. Ben had told me about the Jedi but he said they were no more."

Shaak looked at him more deeply, then smiled again. "That is true, young Skywalker … but we have started a new order, one that will restore justice and equality to the Galaxy. These are exciting times." He waited patiently and she then continued. "Extend your hands, please." As he did so, she took both his hands in hers. He then started feeling a strange surge of energy, such as he had never felt before. A new feeling of deep awareness started to come over him. As Shaak smiled gently, he looked into her eyes and it was as if the entire universe was somehow there. It felt strange, but at the same time, wondrously empowering. It was as if the great lady was inviting him into her private domain.

She then released his hands, then put her right hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, I understand that Master Kenobi left us earlier today. I know that had to be a shock for you, but I want you to understand that he is still with us in spirit. It is now our role to continue the teaching that he was giving you. Master Tano will be your trainer now. You will work with her and her apprentices, Hedala and Frehya. We are all members of the Order. We want you to succeed and we know that you will."

Luke somehow felt much better at this moment, despite the horror of watching Ben die before his eyes. The Grand Master seemed so comforting, as if she could not only read his mind, but touch his soul as well.

As she let him go, she wished him well and said they would meet again soon. At that moment, Luke's old friend Biggs Darklighter came up behind him and slapped him on the back. Turning around, Luke was elated to see him.

"It'll be just like old times, Luke! So glad you could make it."

"Biggs – it's like we said: we're a couple of shooting stars, we'll never be stopped."

It soon was time for the X-wing pilots to man their ships as the Death Star had just arrived from hyperspace. Ahsoka insisted that Luke take R2-D2 as his astromech for the mission. Luke heartily agreed, and she told him, "That droid and I have _also_ been through a lot together. He once served your father, long ago."

"I never realized that … wow, thanks for telling me, Master Tano."

"Luke – do your best. I know you can. Remember what Obi-Wan told you. Use the Force. It will never let you down."

She looked him in the eye and nodded. He returned the look, then got into the cockpit, ready to do battle.

"I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself."

She chuckled. "I know _that_ feeling."

As the X-wing squadrons started to assemble, Ahsoka and Shaak met briefly before going to their ships.

"My child, I want us to approach the Death Star from opposite sides. When the TIE's start coming for us, we go to stealth mode. Then deploy our satellites. We will give them so much more than a black eye."

"Exactly, Mother. This is the moment. Let's tear this thing apart. I understand my old pal Tarkin is aboard. I owe him."

Hedala and Frehya were already aboard _Corvala Dawn,_ awaiting Ahsoka's arrival. As she got in and took the left seat, Frehya settled in next to her on the right.

"Dala, I want you to monitor the satellite system. Remember everything I showed you."

"Aye, Master Ahsoka. I'm ready!"

"Freh, you've got the main cannons. When we get in range, fire on my mark."

"You can count on me, Master. I've been waiting for this a _long_ time."

Ahsoka smiled at her, and patted her on the back.

"Let's go."

With that, _Corvala Dawn_ quickly lifted off the surface of Yavin IV. As they gained altitude, Ahsoka and Frehya could see the X-wings forming up in front of them.

"We will swing in behind Red Squadron first, then break off."

At the same time, Shaak had lifted off in her vessel _Intrepid V._ Maris felt a surge of excitement from being part of a major battle. It just felt so right for her. Shaak had asked her to control the satellite system and she had spent time practicing it with simulators back on Felucia. Now it was show-time.

Red Squadron moved in quickly and starting picking off targets on the surface of the Death Star. Their quickness enabled them to easily evade the defensive emplacements. Gold Squadron moved in and started having similar success. Aboard the Death Star, an Imperial captain reported to Lord Vader that they couldn't stop the fighters as they were moving too fast. Vader then ordered the TIE's to be deployed in response.

As they started appearing, Ahsoka and Shaak each went to work. Frehya fired the cannons repeatedly at the surface of the battle station, each blast ripping apart large chunks of the infrastructure, as the blasts were concentrated nuclear fission devices. It was as if each shot deployed the equivalent of a small nuclear warhead. The commanders on the station repeatedly failed to identify where the shots were coming from. However, the station's exterior shell concealed armor almost 2 km thick. Even the nuclear detonations would not do sufficient damage quickly enough to prevent the Death Star from getting within range to fire its super-lasers. It was clear to Ahsoka and Shaak that the original plan – to fire proton torpedoes into the exhaust ports – would still be necessary.

The TIE's initially took the X-wings by surprise and their superior maneuverability gave them a strong advantage. Ahsoka, taking note of this, swung her ship into action, then ordered Hedala to activate the satellites. The first fifty of these flew straight into the battle and into pursuit of the TIEs – as they had been pre-programmed to do. Each TIE ship found itself being triangulated by Kyber crystal-based lasers – each from units no larger than a basketball – and the Imperial pilots were being picked off quickly. After more than twenty had been destroyed, Vader ordered more into the battle.

As he paced hurriedly through the corridors of the Death Star, Vader started thinking it would be much better to get off the battle station. He knew fully well what Ahsoka and Shaak had planned and he could feel both of their Force presences radiating huge levels of energy. _The Grand Master is showing her hand now – and there may not be much time._ He hurried to his own personal ship, the TIEx1. As he and two more TIEs joined the action, they were quite effective. Most of Gold Squadron was destroyed, even as Ahsoka and Shaak's satellites were shredding the TIEs they faced. It was then time for Red Squadron to take a run on the trench and attempt to hit the exhaust ports. One of them got within range and attempted a shot but it failed to enter the shaft leading to the interior of the Death Star. All the while, the battle station was getting ever closer to firing range on the rebel base.

Ahsoka began to think she would have to do this herself. Shaak then reached out to her through the Force. _We should get in position now._ Ahsoka and Frehya then located one of the exhaust ports and headed for it. At the same time, however, Luke was also bearing down on one. Vader, closing in on his son (though not recognizing him as such), started to detect another strong Force presence. He assumed it was Tano, but could not determine exactly where she was. Aboard the Death Star, Imperial officers began to detect the threat coming from the rebels and had deduced the danger. They reported as much to Governor Tarkin and recommended he be prepared to evacuate. Tarkin scoffed at the notion. He was within minutes of complete and total victory over the rebellion and was not about to let this chance go by.

As Vader closed in on him, Luke saw his wingmen taken out. First, Wedge Antilles, who got clear, then Biggs Darklighter, who was destroyed. There was little time to lose as the Death Star was now less than one minute away from firing range. Ahsoka and Shaak had each closed in on their targets and were ready. Frehya had lined up the port, just as Luke was about to do the same. Vader then hit R2-D2 with another shot and Luke then could clearly hear a directive from Ben Kenobi to "use the Force" and now the Death Star was in range. Vader was about to destroy Luke when almost out of nowhere, Han Solo and the _Millennium Falcon_ rammed into Vader's TIE group, clearing the way for Luke to take his shot. Both Shaak and Ahsoka gave the firing orders. Maris and Frehya let fly their torpedoes, just as Luke fired his. Vader got clear of the Death Star, knowing that it would soon blow. Ahsoka, Shaak, and Luke quickly pulled away as the torpedoes hit home. About five seconds later the impact was felt on the main reactors deep inside the Death Star. As Shaak pulled away from the exploding battle station, her ship captured several images of the destruction.

Everyone then headed back to the base, which had erupted in jubilation. Luke then heard Kenobi again. _Remember, the Force will be with you, always._ It was then and there that he truly began to understand what that meant and it was a feeling he had never before felt in his young life. Shaak also reached out to him in a congratulatory way. _Young Skywalker, we are honored by your presence – you are now officially part of the Order._

Of course, Vader did not go to the base on Yavin IV. Instead, he reached out to Shaak, asking what she wanted next from him. She thought about it for a second, then was wondering if Anakin had double-crossed her by almost destroying Luke. But then she realized he was just doing what he thought she wanted, in order to continue to give the impression that he was still loyal to the Emperor. He of course knew that Ahsoka and Shaak would destroy the Death Star anyway, so what was one less rebel pilot? They'd already taken out so many. Shaak responded that she would issue his next directive in a few days' time.

On Yavin IV, it was time to celebrate. One after another, fellow rebels were congratulating Luke and Han. Leia greeted them both with jubilant hugs and soon Ahsoka and Shaak did the same. Luke was then introduced to Frehya and Hedala and welcomed formally into the Order by Shaak. It was truly a great day for the rebellion as what would come to be known as the Battle of Yavin had concluded as an historic event for the Galaxy. Medals were given to both Luke and Han, and Leia hung them around their necks in a thrilling ceremony held in the ancient temple of the Massassi on Yavin IV. Along with the others, Wedge Antilles and Hera Syndulla had also survived the battle and were on hand to honor Luke and Han. Ahsoka and Leia embraced warmly. Ahsoka had earlier told Leia how sorry she was that they were unable to prevent the destruction of Alderaan and the loss of both of her adoptive parents. Ahsoka knew she would always miss Bail Organa, who was a great leader for many years and also a good friend. If not for him, she was unsure if she would have ever joined the rebellion at all.

But once the celebrations had died down, it was clear that the next phase in what was now being called the Galactic Civil War had now begun. The Empire had been dealt a serious blow, but they were far from out. The struggle would continue.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	25. Movin' on

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 25: Movin' on**

Well, here we go … Death Star 1 is kaput and now some new relationships are starting, so let's get to it. Thanks to new followers: **heatherxenia, cooke sam47, Karyn K. Yape** … glad so many are enjoying this tale. I've been working hard on this next installment, as it seems not all that many Star Wars fans are aware of some of the things that happened in between episodes 4 and 5 (New Hope and Empire Strikes Back) but there is a three-year period to fill in and due to some of the changes that Ahsoka and her pals are having on the galaxy, some of this is going to go down in totally new ways. That's all I will say for now … enjoy!

 **Chapter 25: Movin' on**

It was just a few hours after the end of the Battle of Yavin. The Rebels have succeeded in the destruction of Emperor Palpatine's twenty-year project, the Death Star, and things looked a little rocky on the Imperial side at that time. However, everyone knew it was foolish to count them out.

As the celebration in the Massassi Temple wound down, Shaak called a quick meeting with the other rebel military leaders, Admiral Raddus, General Dodonna, and Senator Bel-Iblis. They all quickly agreed that the Yavin IV base would have to be evacuated, the sooner the better, as the Empire would be back in force soon enough and looking to wipe the place completely clean. Ahsoka then interrupted the meeting to report that another Imperial Star Destroyer had just arrived in the system and they were not in the best position to fight it. Shaak took charge immediately:

"Ahsoka! There's no time to lose. Get _Corvala Dawn_ ready, we've got to address this."

Raddus turned to her, saying he could call for fleet support.

Shaak responded. "I appreciate the support, but we will have to take it from here. We have little time available to us."

She and Ahsoka ran to the ship and they took off and headed straight for the ISD, which was then plainly visible, perhaps only 15 or 20 km away. As R8-ND kept the course straight, Ahsoka launched about twenty of her droid satellite devices and they sped off to meet the enemy vessel. Soon they had split up and were taking shots at various targets along the surface of the ISD. Ahsoka then manned the cannon and lobbed a nuclear device at the bow of the ISD and another one towards the stern. As these devices both connected with their targets, mushroom clouds could be seen.

Aboard the ship, which was named the _Nullifier,_ general panic was breaking out at this time. The nuclear blasts had killed quite a number of Imperial crew members and the droid satellites were picking off TIEs that had been sent at _Corvala Dawn._ At this point, Shaak and Ahsoka concentrated deep into the Force and soon launched another Circle of Light attack, which was concentrated on the main reactor. Within about 30 seconds, a series of explosions could be seen wracking the ship near the main engines and soon the entire vessel had been blown to bits. This marked the fourth such Imperial vessel that had been done in by the Togruta Masters of the Order.

As they returned to the Yavin base, they were greeted by Luke, Hedala and Frehya first. The three apprentices had watched the whole thing from the surface of the moon. Luke had never seen anything quite like what had just happened and he was utterly amazed. He approached Ahsoka as she came down the gangplank of _Corvala Dawn._

"What did you just do to knock out that Star Destroyer?" He asked excitedly.

Ahsoka smiled. "I will tell you more about that later."

Hedala pulled him aside to whisper in his ear. "I was there when they first did that near Lothal, about a year and a half ago. Ahsoka and Shaak do something together through the Force and it makes the target ship's reactor blow."

Luke whistled softly in response while Hedala smiled at him. _The Force. Ben never said anything about this … I bet Han won't believe it, either._ He laughed softly to himself.

As the military leaders came to Shaak to congratulate her on another successful Imperial kill, she was asked about where the nuclear fission weapons originated. She replied:

"Ahsoka's friends on Almania had them in their arsenal. They are somewhat primitive but still very difficult to defend against. We also used them against the Death Star earlier."

As the leadership group reconvened, Ahsoka joined them. She had some ideas about where a new base might be located. There were a couple of Outer Rim worlds that might suffice nicely. One was in the Pantora system, in the Sujimis Sector, in the southeastern 'corner' of the Galaxy. It would take a rather long time – maybe 48 hours – to get everything there, but Shaak indicated the Imperials were spread fairly thin in that region. Ahsoka also suggested that one of the moons of Almania might suffice as an arms depot and they could set about preparing it for that purpose. It was generally agreed that all preparations should be wrapped up within a month and they would leave nothing of value behind on Yavin IV. That system had been invaluable and would always be a part of the cherished history of the rebellion. Everyone also agreed that it would be good to split their forces up among multiple locations.

While that discussion was taking place, Frehya had taken the lead in welcoming Luke into Shaak's new order. She explained that they would be training together on the jungle world of Felucia and that it was really a nice place once you got used to the humidity. For a young man that had grown up on a desert world like Tatooine, it would take some getting used to. Luke had several questions for both Frehya and Hedala.

"How long have you two been training with Master Ahsoka?"

"It's now been close to two years for each of us," Frehya answered. "We are both considered Padawan, which is the official title of someone who is in a learning capacity."

Luke nodded, "So it's quite a lot of work?"

Hedala smiled. "Oh, yes. The Force is very deep, there is so much to understand."

Luke looked at her and noticed the shine in her bright emerald eyes, as she gave a slight flip of some of her luxurious blonde hair. The young Padawan smiled back at him and nodded, then took a step closer to him.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Apprentice Skywalker. Ahsoka has told us who your father was."

Frehya then noticed he was carrying a light sabre and pointed to it.

"I see you have a weapon already. Mind if I have a look?"

Luke looked closer at the middle-aged raven-haired beauty. She had a soft demeanor, but there was a flash in her dark eyes. He realized it might be an adventure to be working with these two women. As he handed Frehya his sabre, he pointed out:

"Ben Kenobi gave this to me. He said it had been my father's."

As Frehya ignited the blade, she gave it a few swipes. "It's pale blue, very similar to mine. But it seems to be an older design. Ahsoka wanted us to each create our own." She switched it off and returned it to Luke.

Hedala whipped out her blade, which was bright green and matched her eyes.

Luke looked at it – and her – admiringly. "Very nice. What do the colors actually mean? I noticed when Vader was dueling with Ben he had a red one."

Hedala answered. "Usually the red ones represent the Dark Side of the Force. But Master Shaak has one that is a pale pink and so does Knight Maris. So I don't know much about it. Master Ahsoka's sabres are both white."

"I see she carries two of them. Is that common?" He asked.

"Knight Maris sometimes does too. Ahsoka told us that using more than one sabre is too difficult for most Force wielders. She's been doing it for many years, and she started out as a youngling, originally only ten years old when she first got a sabre."

"I agree," Luke nodded. "It's hard enough to control one blade, I can't imagine two … so what is it like training under Master Ahsoka?"

"We both love her," Hedala exclaimed. "She's very supportive. But you also will have to be working with Maris, and she's _very_ tough and shows almost no mercy."

Frehya nodded. "But Knight Maris is fair. I've learned so much from her. I had to find out what I was really made of and she showed me. I'm 52 years old now and some might think I'm too old to be a Knight but she said it doesn't matter if you work hard and stay in shape."

Luke noted, "She's quite aggressive. I saw her quickly kill a group of Tuskens that had attacked us. They never knew what hit them."

Hedala remarked excitedly. "I killed one too, last year near the spaceport on Tatooine. The group attacked Frehya and I, and she was injured when one of them hit her shoulder."

"I learned an important lesson that day," the older woman stated. "Always be prepared. There are no excuses."

They continued getting to know each other, and then Shaak and Ahsoka came outside from the meeting, having wrapped up everything and reached agreement on the next course of action. Shaak then spoke:

"We now are going to Felucia. Apprentices, you will go with Master Ahsoka. Maris and I will be in my ship. It's been a great day here on Yavin, but time marches on and new horizons approach. The Empire is a very long way from being defeated."

With that, everyone started heading for the ships. Maris quickly approached Luke.

"Just wanted to also welcome you to the Order, Apprentice Skywalker. I look forward to getting you in shape." She poked gently at his relatively soft body. "You will be a warrior. It's in your blood. Your father was one of the best."

* * *

After they arrived on Felucia, Maris directed Luke to come with her and she showed him around the facilities of the Order and introduced him to Knight Xendar and some of the other acolytes. Ahsoka and Shaak walked off together to the Grand Master's home and they took a nap together after some short meditation.

The next morning, Shaak went alone to her underground temple and knowledge repository in the woods. She plugged herself in and started reviewing the recordings that had been made from the Imperial Palace. As expected, Palpatine was in a rage over the destruction of the Death Star and wanted to know how it could have happened. Shaak chuckled to herself and then engaged the live monitoring so she could broadcast into the palace. A driving beat and electronic melody line started to play, for about two minutes it churned, then the music became more concentrated and the melody rose in intensity as the key was in the heavenly pitch of E. Using a much clearer version of her own voice this time, she spoke the following verse, in a deliberate cadence:

 _In the beginning – Zon-Khadul created the stars, the planets and the nebulae_

 _And the galaxy was without form, and void … and Darkness was on the face of the deep._

 _And the Spirit of Zon moved upon the face of the deep …_

 _And Zon said, Let there be light, and there Was light._

 _And Zon saw the light – and saw that it was Good_

 _And Zon divided the Light from the Darkness._

At this point, an image of the Death Star's destruction, which had spread into thousands of individual points of light, was made to appear as a hologram in the palace. The image hung in the air for a few minutes.

Palpatine, while watching and listening to this presentation, soon realized there could be no mistaking the intent of the sender – the rebels had not only succeeded in blowing away the Death Star, and with it, most of the Imperial command structure, but they were clearly ascendant, and their leader – _whoever that really was_ – had openly challenged the Imperial authority. _This must not be allowed to stand_ , thought the Emperor.

As Palpatine listened to the selection, he grew enraged and had it captured and played back over and over. He told himself he somehow knew that particular voice. It was a soft female voice, but one with an undeniable ring of confidence and mastery, one that was perfectly in harmony with the music that accompanied it. It was music of a kind the Emperor had never heard before. _Zon-Khadul?_ He wracked his brain over this reference. Was it a Jedi legend? If so, he was unfamiliar with it. Was it Sith? Not that he knew of, and he fancied himself an expert on their history, as Darth Plagueis had taught him much of that so many years ago. And where in the stars was Lord Vader? Something told Palpatine that he had found a way to survive the cataclysm and got well clear of things when it was destroyed.

As she shut down the transmission, Shaak laughed softly to herself. She was most pleased about the music holocron. It contained thousands of electronic tunes and it was a great mystery how, when, and from where it came to the Jedi. Master Jocasta was most proud of it and Shaak thanked herself quietly for finding it and securing it. Some of the selections would be ideal for training as they were driving rhythms that exhorted the listener to take action, while others were gentle ballads and adagios that were thought provoking and perfect for various meditations. _Inner peace was the key to self-development,_ she thought, and there were few places she was more content than here in her inner sanctum. Shaak Ti was as studious and thoughtful as any Jedi had ever been. As a fighter, her actions were always the model of efficiency. She had mastered all seven of the basic lightsabre forms and would still practice by herself at times, but her true development came with increased knowledge and application of the Force.

 _Young Skywalker has the Force within him, it is plain to see,_ and she meditated on this. _But he must be molded like tempered steel or a finely chosen Kyber crystal_. Shaak knew it would be a long time before such advanced knowledge could be given to the young apprentice. _Having him work alongside the young Padawan Fardi may be what is indicated. She is aggressive and takes after Maris. A strong challenge for Luke will tell us what we need to know about his ability to follow Anakin. If he learns patience, he can go so much further than his father._

Shaak also reflected on the older Padawan, Frehya Lumoxa. _I must give this one more time. She has much life experience and respects learning. I desire a new assistant and she is not well-suited to be a warrior like Hedala, but each individual can contribute in his or her own way._ Shaak resolved to take Frehya closer to her and train her in the finer points of the Force. _Not everyone has to become a master of sabre forms._

Finally, she thought about Darth Vader. _I must summon him soon, as we are to put pressure on Palpatine. I am pleased with the loyalty he has shown me since we started his reconstruction, but there are more tests ahead._ Regarding the Emperor, she reasoned that _blind rage can be effective in some contexts but it is not suited for leadership. Sidious is not a leader for he inspires only fear. With me behind him, Vader can find his true purpose. It will be difficult to organize this galaxy once Palpatine is disposed of. I am not altogether confident in the governance skills of Senator Mothma._

Shaak again found herself engaging in self reflection: _I have always been underestimated by those who didn't know me. Yet I knew that everything I wanted I could achieve. My greatest joy in life is to help others realize their destiny. My beloved Ahsoka is and shall continue to be my greatest achievement. She is only beginning to know her role._

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka arose early after spending the night with her adoptive mother. She went to the bunkhouse and summoned Hedala, Frehya, and Luke to meet her, then addressed them as a group:

"We will go to my home on Almania for a few days. There, Hedala, you will work with Luke directly. Frehya, you are to accompany me on a day trip to Vaynai. Any questions?"

Hedala and Frehya both nodded. Luke spoke up. "Master Ahsoka, what type of training will this be?"

Ahsoka looked at him directly. "Basic exercises and Force sensitivity. Hedala will explain it all to you."

"Will I be staying at your home?"

"Yes. There is plenty of room. You will have your own bedroom."

He nodded, somewhat unsure, but nonetheless excited over what would happen next. _I wish Ben were here, but Ahsoka seems wise and kind. I feel she will be a good teacher, but I hope to spend more time with Shaak. What a powerful lady she is._

Ahsoka sent the three of them to the _Corvala Dawn_ to get ready for the trip, which, as she explained to Luke, was about 90 minutes in hyperspace. The Order had already issued Luke some basic clothing to be used for his training exercises, but on Almania he would also be able to have a business wardrobe so he could accompany Ahsoka when she operated as Dr. Ashli Tanner. He already also had been assigned a personal locker at the bunkhouse for basic items, as was customary for all acolytes of the Order, to be accessible via a private Force code. _So much to learn,_ he thought.

As they got ready and went on the ship, Ahsoka had a short meeting with Shaak.

"My child, will you be returning soon?"

"Mother, after seven rotations. Luke will be introduced to all of his duties as my apprentice. Almania remains my base of operations outside the Order."

"Very well. I trust you have everything in hand. Ahsoka, we must see Lord Vader again soon."

"When should we introduce him to his son?"

"I am still meditating on that. For now, I feel it will unnecessarily complicate matters – for both father _and_ son. Not to fear, though. I have no intention of denying either of them their right to know who they are."

"And what of Leia? The poor girl is now effectively an orphan."

Shaak sighed softly. "I have not forgotten her. She will, of course, immerse herself ever deeper into Alliance business. She and Senator Mothma have become close. We will also want to keep her close to the Order, as it is her heritage and destiny just as much as it is her brother's. But let us not refer to Leia as a 'poor girl' – she is strong in many ways, and she will come to know that. She trusts you, because of your relationship with her late adoptive family, and we will support her."

Ahsoka nodded firmly. "I agree, Mother."

With that, the two of them hugged and then bowed to each other. Ahsoka came on board the ship and looked around to see that everything was in order. Luke had been in conversation with both Hedala and Frehya while they were waiting, and he was growing more excited as they told him of some of their adventures so far in the Order. As they made the jump to hyperspace, Ahsoka took Hedala aside for a few minutes.

"I wanted to check with you. I was wondering how you felt about the destruction of Alderaan, considering it had been your home and you likely lost people you had known there."

Hedala looked at her sorrowfully. "I feel awful. But what else can I do? What's done is done. It only makes me want to destroy the Empire even more. They are pure evil."

Ahsoka shook her head slightly. "Some are – to be sure. But most are just people who got swept up in what happened, in many ways no more guilty than the people of Alderaan were just for having existed. When we destroyed the Death Star, not everyone was a Tarkin or Vader. Mostly they were people who had joined the Imperial military – for various reasons. I cannot look at them all the same way."

Hedala looked at her intently. "But when I think of what they would have done to me – just for having Force sensitivity – I get so angry."

"And I do as well. Do you remember the story I told you of the Sixth Brother, how he came at me with wild eyes, wanting to literally tear me apart?"

Hedala nodded. "Yes. He was also pure evil. I'm glad you destroyed him."

"But it was not my intent. I merely wanted to disarm him and enable the people of Raada to survive and then be evacuated safely."

"But Master Ahsoka … how many of those you evacuated died on Alderaan? I cannot share your kind attitude sometimes."

Ahsoka nodded, then put her hand on the young Padawan's shoulder, and looked at her calmly, with empathy.

"Believe me, I carry that sorrow too, but I have seen so much evil and destruction in my life. It's like Master Shaak says, only the dead have known the end of war."

"So what can we do, Master?"

"We search for answers – for greater understanding. When we return in seven days time, I would like for you to have a private audience with Master Shaak. She will give you a better perspective than I ever could. Hedala, I have watched over you for a long, long time. You are like a daughter to me. I want you to have the life you were meant to have. It was the Will of the Force for you to be in this circumstance you are in today, with us, your true Family."

Hedala sighed gently, then reached out for Ahsoka's hands. "Master, I truly love you. No one has ever cared for me the way you do."

Ahsoka nodded, then gave her a hug. She then went to the bridge of _Corvala Dawn_ and asked Luke to join her. As he stared at the streaks of light passing on all sides of the ship, he tried to relax.

"Master Ahsoka, I know we are going to Almania. What kind of place is it?"

"A mostly quiet place. I think you will like it. However, it does get very cold there during their long winter. As someone who lived mostly on Tatooine, it will take some getting used to. But you should like Vaynai. Almost everyone does. It's warm, fair, and dry. It hardly ever rains and there is a lot of entertainment."

"Are we going there, too?"

"Oh yes … it is part of my alter life in that sector. You see, it is not generally safe around the Galaxy for Force-sensitive people such as us to be too open about our abilities. Therefore I have created another persona to use, as a scientist and business consultant. I have also grown rather wealthy, so we will have access to some of the finer things."

Luke smiled. "Sounds good …"

She smiled in turn and winked.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	26. Appointments

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 26: Appointments**

Hey everyone, so glad you all are enjoying this tale. There are many interesting under-currents at work now and another piece of the puzzle falls into place in this installment. Thanks to new followers: **King Scorpious** and **Darth Cody**.

 **Chapter 26: Appointments**

It is three days later. Hedala and Luke were sitting on benches behind Ahsoka's mansion on Almania. It was a spring afternoon, with Almania's sun shining through a partially clouded sky. She was attempting to show him the basic telekinesis powers of the Force. There were a set of wooden blocks, each about 100g in weight (assuming Almanian gravity is similar to Earth's as the planets have similar mass and a diameter of 13,000 km). Also there were some small twigs and branches, left over from the kindling pile used the previous winter.

"All right, Luke. Observe as I lift a block."

Hedala sat up straight, extended one arm and pointed to the stack of blocks. Slowly, the top block began to levitate about 10cm from the stack beneath it. She then drew her arm across her body and the block moved about one metre. Then she made a fist with her hand and the block was released, dropping to the ground.

"Do you want me to try that?" He asked.

"If you would like to."

"How do I start?"

"For now, just close your eyes and concentrate, only on the block. Feel it in your mind, as if you were touching it. Then picture yourself actually lifting it."

Luke tried to follow her instructions, but had little to show in the way of results. Hedala smiled.

"Hey … don't worry about it. These things take time." She thought for a second. "I've got an idea."

She moved the blocks to a new location, then came over to sit next to him on the bench. She then asked him to turn halfway and face the blocks, then she climbed behind him and positioned her body next to his. Hedala then asked him to reach out with his left arm. As he did so, she extended her left arm directly over his, with her palm flush against the back of his hand, so that they were both pointing in the same direction. At this moment, a strange energy suddenly coursed through his body and together they watched the top block rise about 30cm off the stack. She then moved her arm, which caused his to move with hers and they saw the block move as well, this time almost two metres in a motion parallel to the ground.

"OK … drop!" She said suddenly, and released her arm from his. The block fell to the ground. The two of them then turned to face forward on the bench and they then turned their heads to look at each other.

"How about that?" she said cheerfully.

"Amazing …" he said slowly. "Did I really do that?"

"Not by yourself … I gave you an assist."

He looked a little defeated. "Oh."

"Wait a minute," she said. "I can tell you – honestly – it wasn't all me."

"Seriously?"

She nodded, and smiled, then flipped some of her hair gently towards him. "Would I lie?" She laughed heartily.

He laughed as well. _No, I don't think you would … not about this, anyway._

"Let's go inside," she suggested.

The two of them were becoming familiar with each other. Luke could feel a certain charge in the air when Hedala got close to him. She was beautiful, certainly, but she was much more than that. The girl had undeniable energy, and her green eyes were always sparkling. When they touched this afternoon, he could feel her energy running through his body. It was an exhilarating sensation, one he would grow to enjoy.

Hedala reflected on her feelings. She saw Luke as a 'nice guy', sure, but he had a restless quality underneath the mostly calm exterior. _Was that something he inherited?_ She could tell, through the Force, there was something going on inside of him. _He really should have begun this training years ago._ Hedala told herself that any attraction she felt toward him was purely amusement, but she knew she was lying.

* * *

On Felucia, Shaak is taking her morning walk after her early meditation session at her home, when she is intercepted by Knight Xendar Silkaw. "Greetings, Grand Master."

Shaak stopped and turned to face him. "What is it, Sir Xendar?"

"Milady, I have received a communique from a ship orbiting above … this one requests a landing clearance and coordinates. The pilot asked for you by name."

Shaak stared at him for a second, then nodded her head.

"Can you take me to the com station nearest here? I would like to speak with this ship."

"Right away, Master."

Xendar tapped some buttons on his com device, and soon a speeder appeared. He helped her inside, then they raced over to the station. As Shaak walked inside, the attendant snapped to attention.

"As you were," Shaak said softly. She then sat in front of the console. "Put me in touch with our orbiting guests, if you please."

As this was done, Shaak then spoke.

"Please state your business."

The pilot then replied. "This is Padawan Jin-lo Rayce. I am requesting a landing clearance and coordinates. And an audience with the Grand Master, the most exalted Shaak Ti."

Shaak replied. "This is she. What do you wish to discuss?"

Rayce answered. "Milady, I have some urgent news for you. Due to its sensitive nature, I humbly request giving it to you directly, in person."

Shaak paused a second, then closed her eyes and projected upward through the Force. Soon she had detected the man's ship and was scanning it. Satisfied, she spoke to him again.

"My apologies for the delay, Padawan Rayce. You may land. My people will provide instructions."

"Thank you, Milady. I promise this will not be a waste of your time."

Soon the ship was landing, and Xendar ferried her over to the pad. The pilot of the ship debarked and came out to meet her, bowing low and kissing her silk-gloved hand, which she had extended. "Grand Master, this is indeed a pleasure," he said politely.

Shaak seemed slightly amused as Xendar carefully noted her expressions and those of the guest.

"Rise," she said simply. "Extend your right hand, please." As she took it, she held it gently, then scanned his face carefully. She then made a curious clicking sound with her tongue and Xendar responded. "Right away, Milady."

He then showed the guest into the speeder and left for the Assembly Hall. Shaak then called Maris via her com device.

"My friend, please join me. I am at the landing pad."

Soon, Maris Brood arrived, with Shaak's personal speeder, one that was elegant and refined, much like its owner. It had solid platinum trimmings and the instrument panel was immaculate crystal. The seats were made from the hide of a local Felucian beast and softened to a sumptuous feel, then polished to a radiant shine. Needless to say, the other members of the Order could only use this vehicle with the GM's express permission. Maris hopped out, dressed more formally than usual, in a dark silk dress and matching robe, with elegant boots shined to perfection.

"Maris … my dear, you look wonderful," Shaak chuckled. "You really ought to get dolled up more often. It really suits you." Maris outwardly blushed at that, but remained silent. Shaak went on.

"You know, one of the things I really admire about you is your deep understanding of me and what I want to see. When I conveyed my message to you, it was implied that this was an important occasion. And you responded perfectly. Now, I would like to explain in greater detail."

Maris inwardly was elated by this level of praise. It seemed that the GM was becoming more pleased with her.

"Yes, Milady," was all she said.

"Our guest this morning comes to us from Coruscant. I have already learned this by scanning his ship. He calls himself Padawan. Why, you may ask? Because his Master was our old friend Jocasta Nu."

Maris seemed a touch startled. "Master Nu?"

"The same. We may learn much from our guest today. Take careful notes, dear Maris." She nodded obediently.

The luxe speeder soon arrived at the Assembly Hall. Maris helped Shaak out and they strode inside. Jin-lo Rayce was patiently waiting inside and rose as Shaak came over to him.

"Padawan Rayce," Shaak spoke softly. She then introduced herself and Maris to him more formally:

"As you know, I am Shaak Ti, Grand Master of the Order – our formal name is Novus Ordo Galaxia. And this is Knight Maris Brood, my executive assistant." Maris again blushed at having been given a new title that she had never before heard the GM use. _This day keeps getting better and better._

"This way, if you please …"

Shaak led them to a small conference room off the main hall. As they took their seats, tea was brought for them by one of the junior acolytes. A normal day in the Assembly Hall would see various members of the Order engaged in activity – training, study, socializing – and they were trained to always be aware of when Shaak, Ahsoka, or Maris were in the hall with them and to anticipate their needs.

Maris, as she was about to learn, had been promoted to the position of facility manager for the entire Felucia installation, and was in effect the "underboss" of Shaak's organization. She was also being raised to the fourth level of Knighthood, one step below becoming eligible for Master-hood. Shaak intended to bring more formal organization to the Order and from what she already knew about Jin-lo Rayce, he would be instrumental in making that happen.

"Now, Padawan Rayce, what may I do for you?" Shaak opened in a cordial tone.

"Milady, I bring news of Master Nu to you."

Shaak's eyes, though they were always coal-black and nearly impossible to read, seemed to brighten. She nodded and Rayce continued.

"First, I want to satisfy your curiosity about how I may have come to know your current circumstance. Master Nu has been keeping abreast of all developments with the Alliance and the status of the rebellion. Senator Bel-Iblis has been in contact with her."

Shaak smiled slightly. "Why am I not surprised?" She said with a chuckle. "Garm is a good man, though. So where is my old friend Jocasta these days? And how is she keeping herself?"

"Grand Master, this might come as a surprise to you but she is currently on Coruscant. She does keep another base of operations on Chandrila."

Shaak nodded and laughed again. "Of course she does … Might I ask what she has been told about me?"

"Nothing more than Senator Bel-Iblis already knew. And of course, she also is in contact with Senator Mothma."

At that revelation, Shaak's eyes narrowed perceptibly.

"I see." The GM sat up straight in her chair, folded her arms and stared straight into Rayce's eyes. She then relaxed her gaze and changed topics. "I understand you have been doing some training as well, Padawan Rayce."

He nodded. "That is correct, Milady. A group of Force adepts that I was able to bring together in the Coruscanti underground. I call them the Agents of Ossus."

"Intriguing. And do you have a proposition for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Grand Master. I propose that I bring my group under yours, provided you accept, of course. And you would have about a dozen new acolytes, were this to work out."

Shaak sat back, stroked her chin, and appeared to weigh the idea.

"And where all did you find these … 'adepts' as you term them? Surely not the Coruscanti underground?"

Her mind entertained the idea of a full six dozen individuals in her growing organization. Maris leaned over to her, as if wanting to whisper something. Rayce was about to speak, when Shaak raised a hand with her index finger extended.

"One second." She leaned over toward Maris, who whispered to her. "Not sure I favor this idea, Master. We don't know anything about these people and how he might have trained them." Shaak simply nodded at her.

Rayce spoke. "Milady, from various worlds. In the Core and further out."

"And what type of training have you given them? You say you were only a Padawan when the Purge took place."

"Quite limited, Madam Grand Master. You see, I had come to believe the Jedi were only a memory at that point. I searched many sectors and could find no evidence of them. Of course, my means were limited. Now I know that great masters such as yourself are still with us, including the renowned Ahsoka Tano."

Shaak mulled it over a little longer, then spoke.

"I see … quite understandable, really, considering the circumstances. The Purge was a very difficult time for all of us who still remain. I still don't get the Coruscanti underground, however."

"That was a temporary staging ground. We needed to keep moving, as the Imperials had established the Inquisitorium to find all Force users. Those folks tended to look elsewhere, particularly the Outer Rim worlds. They tended to believe that would be the more likely hiding place. But of course, Force abilities are not restricted by region or sector."

Shaak chuckled. "Of course …" Before he could say another word, she held up her hand.

"I think I have enough information at present. Can you tell me how I might contact Master Nu?"

"Certainly. I will inform her that you are ready to see her. She will be most pleased."

"As will I. That is all, Padawan Rayce. Maris, please show the gentleman out. He will be returning to his business away from Felucia. Provide him with a means of contact that he may provide Master Nu. I look forward to hearing from my old friend."

Shaak then rose, as did Maris and Rayce, after her. Maris led Rayce out of the Assembly Hall and summoned a speeder. When it arrived, she took the man's com device and stored some info on it that would provide a clear channel for them to contact the Order from off-world.

Then she looked at him sternly: "This information is strictly privileged. The Grand Master will treat any breaches of our network most seriously."

Jin-lo bowed low to Maris. "I understand, esteemed Knight. We wish to be your allies. Madam Jocasta will be overjoyed that we have now found you."

Rayce boarded the speeder, went to his ship and took off, as Maris watched keenly. _I don't know anything about this person. How do I know he is not some Imperial agent? Shaak seems to trust him, though._

* * *

Ahsoka, during this time, had done quite a bit of catching up on Almania. She and Tri'ku Je'har had spent the night together once and had celebrated the rebel victory at Yavin privately on Vaynai. They had every reason to believe their relationship was still on track, but Ahsoka's duties as a Master of the Order had to take precedence. She had always been one to take responsibility seriously, and having three apprentices was demanding.

On this night, Tri'ku was waiting for her to get dressed up, as they were going to a formal function in the Almanian capital. He understood her basic situation, with its many conflicts, and thought about the players:

 _Frehya is clearly unhappy with me being so close to Ahsoka, but I can hardly blame her. We had some good times but she was too impatient and wanted more from me than I was prepared to give. We might have been married had she been more easy going. My family had high regard for her, despite what she thinks._

 _The young one, Hedala, is delightful. So full of energy and those eyes of hers just crackle with intensity. She's become quite confident and why not? Her future seems very bright indeed, if she follows Ahsoka's direction._

 _The old lady, Shaak, probably wishes I would just disappear, though she is good at concealing it with her overly polite manners. How many others around her probably wish she would just give it to them straight? But she and Ahsoka are a package deal and having her as a possible in-law could be quite a ride._

 _The Zabrak, Maris, is quite scary. She has an intensity to her that she doesn't even try to hide. But the old lady seems quite fond of her. If Shaak ever lets Maris off her leash, I wouldn't want to be around. But it's good for us that she's not with the Empire, she seems like a female version of Vader._

 _The bottom line is I am still very much in love with Ahsoka. She has so many wonderful qualities, it's hard to list them all. My family might even approve of her being part of it, which would surely be a first, but they are as charmed by her as I am. For my Ahsoka, I am willing to do almost anything, because I know how much she appreciates being loved. I could see it the first time we kissed. Those tails of hers start turning blue and it's so endearing. How many people these days are so damned honest about their feelings?_

As Ahsoka emerged from her master suite, she was decked out in an elegant black and silver gown with a flowing train behind her, as if she was a great lady on Coruscant and headed to the Imperial Opera. She was covered with various items of jewelry that complemented her lekku, which were also highlighted to play up their rich blue natural color. The former Commodore was also quite turned out himself, with elegant evening wear and a flowing cape, suitable for a member of the Imperial Senate – were Almania to have representation in that body. He also wore some blue in his garments to complement hers.

Hedala and Luke were sitting together in the main room as they came out together. "Have a great evening, Master Ahsoka," Luke called out cheerfully as they left. The Togruta turned and smiled and waved goodbye. Luke then turned to Hedala.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, they've been seeing each other for months. I think they're serious."

"Who is he, actually?" Luke's curiosity was driving him wild. He'd come to be fond of Ahsoka quite quickly.

Hedala laughed. "Some big shot in the local military here. He seems quite a gentleman. I guess she just likes the attention."

Luke nodded. "Say, what happened to Frehya?"

"I'm not sure, actually. She's been kind of mysterious this week."

"You guys are really close, right?" He asked.

"Yes. We've spent a lot of time together. She's like the big sister I never really had, but she's old enough to be my mother. But she's always been real cool about that. Training with her has been fun. Even though I usually beat her when we go head to head, she never gets upset. In fact, she encourages me."

Luke sighed softly. "I hope I don't come between you and her. I would hate to spoil the great friendship you have."

Hedala smiled. "I think we will be all right. We always knew there might come a day when we weren't going to be together any more. My destiny is different from hers. But I will always care about her. She's been so good to have around. I remember when I left Alderaan and started with Ahsoka. Things were happening so quickly, but Freh helped me get settled. What a great help she was."

* * *

As Ahsoka and Tri'ku arrived in Stonia, the Almanian capital, and were transported to the affair, they ran into Chelli Lona Aphra as they entered the large ballroom at the Civic Center. Doctor Aphra was quite dolled up herself, in a glittering white and gold gown and with the fur of some Almanian creature wrapped around her shoulders. Her companion for the evening was a twenty-something Almanian naval officer, wearing his dress uniform which was mostly white.

"Ahsoka! I haven't seen you in ages … we have some catching up to do. Tri'ku! You better be treating this Togruta right…" She laughed loudly. Je'har laughed back. "You know it … she's the best thing that ever happened to me." He turned to Chelli's escort and laughed. "Commander Cruyf, looks like you're punching way over your weight tonight. This one's going to test your endurance." Chelli laughed loudly at that, and appeared to have already been sampling the fine sparkling wines from the Corp-Sec world of Fether. "Yes sir, Commodore! But he will be just fine in the morning."

The four of them waded into the ballroom, as various well-wishers came up to congratulate Tri'ku on his recent retirement. As they were seated at a table, waiters brought tall glasses of the bubbly for Ahsoka and Tri'ku, who toasted each other. Commander Cruyf stood and boldly raised his glass and yelled "To the Revolution!" As he was seated, Chelli punched him lightly in the shoulder and giggled a little. "Don't get me in trouble …"

Chelli then stood and asked Ahsoka to come with her to the ladies lounge. As they stood looking into the mirror, Chelli opened:

"Ahsoka, I wanted to catch you up on my plans. I'm going back to the Core soon, to Bar'leth."

"Oh? I'm really going to miss you. When are you leaving?"

"In about three days. I wanted you and Commodore Goodbar to know …"

"Well, thank you for thinking of me. What are you going to be doing there?"

Chelli laughed. "Believe it or not, finishing my education. I'm going to be an actual doctor … of … get ready for it … archeology."

Ahsoka looked her directly. "Seriously?"

"Yep. You know, all that money we made together … I was able to do a few more deals of my own. I've got more than enough credits. I'm also buying a starship."

"Would you like me to help you on that? I've got some experience."

"Ashli – I know you do. I will definitely stay in touch with you. We've had some good times."

"Does Sana know?"

"Yes. We've kinda put our thing on hold for now. I gotta get more serious about my life. Nothing against her, we had some fun."

Ahsoka sighed a little and turned to Chelli, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want you to know … if you need anything, I mean _anything_ … please let me know. I really will miss you."

"Aw … you're so sweet, Ashli. But it's a small galaxy. I know we'll see each other again. Maybe soon …"

"What about the Commander?"

Chelli laughed again. "Just a date for the night. We'll probably sleep it off later …"

The two of them returned to the ballroom. Ahsoka and Tri'ku got up to dance as some pleasant music was being played. The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful. Ahsoka hugged Chelli when they left and she and Tri'ku returned to Tirana, and then to Ahsoka's home.

"What happened with your friend Chelli?"

"Oh, I just learned that she's leaving us. I'm really going to miss her. She's going back to school for a while. Off to the Core worlds."

He noticed that Ahsoka seemed sad about it. It hadn't occurred to him that she had made such a strong connection with the younger woman.

When they reached her home, Tri'ku came inside with her. Frehya had returned and was sitting alone in the main room, nursing a drink. Luke and Hedala had both gone to their rooms and retired for the evening as it was well past midnight. Ahsoka excused herself to go and change, leaving Tri'ku and Frehya together. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, Freh?"

"I'm all right, Tri. Sorry about the other day. I was just blowing off steam."

"I suppose I deserved some of that. But I really do love Ahsoka."

"Who doesn't?" She snipped. "But I understand. I'm just protective of her. She's done so much for me."

"I get that. She's very special."

Frehya turned to face him, and made a gesture with one hand.

"Tri, things are going to change now, you know that, right?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, because we blew the Death Star, the Empire is going to be crazier than ever. They will be looking for someone to blame, you know."

"I suppose they will, yes."

"So what does that mean for Almania? We really should be more careful. I heard some idiot at a party jumped up tonight and yelled out 'For the Revolution' …"

Tri'ku felt a sweat come over him when she mentioned that. The young officer at their table, accompanying the vivacious and attention-getting Doctor Aphra, had clearly had too much to drink.

"How did you find out about that, Freh? Were you there?"

"No. But I was talking with someone who was. Once again, I felt bad for Master Ahsoka. She shouldn't be put in that position."

Tri'ku nodded, then shook his head. "I agree," he said flatly, then slapped the sofa cushion next to him.

"Well, we can't do much just sitting here talking. I'm going to bed. G'night Tri."

With that, Frehya walked up to him, looked him in the eye, then kissed his cheek. He smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. He then went to the master suite and his beloved was waiting for him.

"Hey …" Ahsoka said with a smile as he opened the door.

He walked over to her, sitting on the bed in her night clothes, and kissed her tenderly. Soon they were in bed together. Ahsoka said softly, "what did you think of tonight, love?"

"Any affair with you there is a great one. You are so perfect. I was so proud to be with you tonight – the most beautiful gal at the whole party."

She chuckled at that. "Goodnight, dear. Sleep well. In the morning, we will be separating for a while and I will miss you, but we've got tonight."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	27. New Roles

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 27: New Roles**

In this installment, we continue to see some of the fallout from the Battle of Yavin. The Emperor is not a happy camper right now, Frehya's big break comes, and Luke starts to learn what it takes to become part of the Order.

 **Chapter 27: New Roles**

Five days have passed. On Coruscant, the Emperor of the Galaxy, Sheev Palpatine (a/k/a Darth Sidious), still in a foul mood over the destruction of the Death Star by the rebellion, was looking for somebody to blame. As with virtually all autocrats throughout history, he didn't look in the mirror. And since many of those who had assured him of the invincibility of his new weapon had died along with it, the natural choice was his apprentice, Darth Vader. Why Vader? Palpatine had told himself that the Dark Lord should've seen the folly of putting all his eggs in one basket, so to speak. But who had warned him that maybe Wilhuff Tarkin was too overconfident, along with many of the other admirals and generals who disappeared in the massive explosion as the Death Star's reactors were set off by torpedoes sent through the exhaust ports.

And perhaps worst of all, was the taunting message delivered to him shortly after the destruction, clearly sent by the rebels. This was an unusual message, with its references to some primitive superstitions that included the name of a tribal deity. The voice in the message bothered him immensely, particularly as it was undeniably female. Was it Senator Mon Mothma, purportedly the leader of the Rebel Alliance? He couldn't think of anyone else at the moment, but then he started to reflect on the still-unexplained Force presence felt months ago, somewhere in the Core. Vader had narrowed that down to Corellia and had told him of his suspicions regarding Ahsoka Tano. The Emperor had sent him to find Tano, subdue her, and bring her to Coruscant – but that did not happen, and not only that, Vader had simply disappeared for days on end. When he returned, he simply said he'd been searching for her, but all the leads he'd had turned up empty.

So now the Death Star was gone, and so were Tarkin, Motta, and many other Imperial leaders. By itself, that shouldn't be a problem. _Next man up – there is no shortage of ambitious people in my Empire. And, to be sure, it was better that Vader survived, because he is quite intelligent and analyzes patterns quickly._ The Emperor then reached out and was able to raise him, and summoned him to the palace. When the Dark Lord arrived, Palpatine asked everyone else to leave, but unbeknownst to him, Shaak's system was recording the conversation. Palpatine's voice was its usual scratchy tone and he led off:

"Ah, my friend … it has been a long time that I have not seen you."

"Master – I know I have failed you. I was spending much time in meditation to understand why and how," was all that Vader could muster in response.

The Emperor stared at him with a blank expression, then continued.

"I have decided it was a mistake to entrust you with such responsibility."

Vader started to object, but Palpatine raised a hand, indicating he was not finished.

"Your experience for the high command is inadequate. I am relieving you. Grand General Tagge will now be in charge of the fleet. You will report to him."

Vader stood motionless. He hadn't expected this response.

"Master – I had cautioned Tarkin that his approach could have serious shortcomings. Those people know nothing of the Force."

Palpatine raised his head and gave him something like a sneer.

"It is not Force knowledge that I require at present. But what of Ahsoka Tano?"

"Unaccounted for, Master."

"Precisely!" his fist slammed the armrest of the throne upon which he was seated, and his voice jumped at least an octave in pitch. "I am being _mocked_ by the rebels. They are sending me communications and referring to tribal gods! I have no _time_ for this! I want Tano and I want her _now!_ "

Vader felt uneasy at this and ventured a response.

"Perhaps I might suggest …"

"Not at this time, my apprentice. That is all. You will await my further orders when I feel you are fit to receive them." Palpatine's voice had reduced itself to a hiss.

"Report to General Tagge."

"Yes, my master."

There was nothing left to be said in Vader's mind, as he walked away from the throne room and headed out of the palace. He had expected a dressing down, but not the humiliation of having to answer to someone like Cassio Tagge, a man who had no conception of the Force nor how it could be used in battle. The rebels clearly had the Force in abundance. There was Master Tano, and of course, Grand Master Ti, but there were many others. _That Zabrak who blasted me, I owe her for that._ Vader gnashed his teeth over that thought, but then sighed. _I will have to rebuild his trust in me, but first I must see the Grand Master. She will know what to do._

* * *

At this time, Shaak was on Felucia. The sun had come up and it was a warm spring day. The GM stepped outside of her small cottage and breathed in the air. She then walked over to the bunkhouse where her various acolytes and Padawans were staying. Full Knights, such as Maris and Xendar had their own separate residences, one of the perquisites of Knighthood. When she arrived and entered, everyone snapped to attention and hailed her. "Good morning, Grand Master," was said aloud by a chorus of those in the building. She smiled and held up a hand. "Good morning, all. As you were, everybody," she said cheerfully. The membership whispered to each other that she seemed to be in a good mood. It was not Shaak's usual custom to drop in on the bunkhouse unannounced, but she didn't want to alarm anyone.

When she saw Frehya Lumoxa, who was having a conversation with two female acolytes, Shaak gave a subtle signal to her via the Force. Frehya turned her head slightly, then noticed Shaak. She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to Shaak and gave her a slight curtsy.

"Good morning, Master Ti."

Shaak smiled. "Padawan Lumoxa. I would like you to accompany me at this time."

"Yes, of course …" Frehya said nervously. Shaak had almost never spoken to her directly.

The GM stepped leisurely out of the building, acknowledging some of the others while doing so, then clicked her tongue sharply. Her luxe speeder then appeared quickly and they got in. Shaak flicked a finger and the vehicle whisked them over to her house. Before Frehya could start to admire the fine quality of it, Shaak had stopped and was motioning her inside. Frehya started to worry a little, not sure what to make of this level of attention she was receiving.

Her concerns were soon alleviated. Shaak showed her in and motioned for her to sit, in a very comfortable chair that put her at ease. The GM then quickly brought a cup of herbal beverage for her guest and one for herself, then sat down across from Frehya. Shaak first took a sip, and Frehya knew she should as well. The taste was quite different from any other she'd yet had on Felucia. As she was wondering what it was, Shaak then spoke.

"Padawan Frehya, I am sure you are quite curious why I am showing you such regard this morning. I will tell you …" Shaak paused a second, sipped her beverage, and continued. "I have given consideration to your career path with us and I believe I have reached the perfect solution."

Frehya inhaled deeply, then let out the breath and took another drink from her cup.

"Yes, master."

Shaak smiled. "Effective immediately, you are now in my direct service. You will also be staying with me in my home and traveling with me."

Frehya gulped. "Master … this is indeed a great honor. But …"

Shaak interrupted her gently.

"I realized this would be something of a shock to you. Not to worry. Master Tano is already aware of this decision and she fully supports it. She believes this is the best course for you to follow at this time."

"Master Shaak, I don't know what to say. I had no idea you were considering me for this position." She stood up and bowed deeply to Shaak, who chuckled softly and smiled.

"Frehya … it is I who am honored, to have someone of your ability and intelligence in my organization."

"Master … if I may … can I just ask one thing?"

"Certainly. It's quite all right. Don't be afraid of me …" Shaak laughed softly and looked at her kindly.

"It's just that I really loved working with Ahsoka, and Hedala and I had become so close. I will miss them so much."

"Dear Frehya … you will still be working with them, but your duties have now changed. Observing you these past months, I have come to realize that your talents are better suited to knowledge and organization. A person such as you would be wasted as a battlefield warrior."

"But Master, I can fight. You know that. Have I ever let the Order down?"

Shaak shook her head gently. "No … but that is not the point. I must make use of my resources in the most efficient and logical way. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you are of advanced age. And that presents different challenges and opportunities. Hedala is a natural warrior and she is still young – only 21 years. Luke is another, even a bit younger than she is, but he shows me great promise. You are closer to my age than their ages, so it is only natural that you and I will work very well together. Frehya, I have paid close attention to you since you have come to me. Firstly, the fact that you were willing to join Ahsoka and follow her everywhere, was to me quite remarkable. And the fact that you are such a devoted student of the Force, Galactic history, cultures, military customs, affairs of state … I cannot let such talent be wasted on the battlefield with you swinging a lightsabre. Not that you can't do that, it's just … do you understand me?"

Frehya took another deep breath and sighed. "Yes, Master Shaak. I do. And I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew in my heart that Hedala was far ahead of me, and Ahsoka was always so supportive. I assume you both talked about this."

"We did. And though she told me she will miss having you as an executive assistant on trips to the Corporate Sector, she thinks Hedala and Luke will come to handle those duties for her. She really wants to see you become all you can be and to do that, working for me is a golden opportunity."

"What will I be doing, exactly?"

"The things you do best. Making arrangements. Helping coordinate my schedule, working with Maris and Xendar to run Felucia in an administrative capacity. They will benefit immensely from your experience. But most of all, the chance to really learn about the Force. I was so impressed when I learned from Ahsoka about your history and how you've always known you had the power. Now you will truly come to use it. Lightsabre duels are such a waste of time for a woman like you."

Frehya sat up straight, took a last swig and drained her cup. Her eyes brightened noticeably and she realized what was ahead of her. Shaak, noticing this, rose and stood in front of her new assistant.

"Give me your hands, Frehya."

Frehya stood and extended her arms to Shaak. As their hands clasped together, a sudden surge of energy rushed into her. Shaak smiled, and looked deeper into her. The energy level rose. Frehya felt herself tingling from head to toe, like nothing ever before in her life. As she was starting to relax and enjoy it, Shaak then released her hands. Frehya then felt them, and realized they were rather hot. _Wow. This is the Force, as only she can show it._ Shaak's lekku stripes had turned bright blue for an instant but were now returning back to their normal dull gray.

Shaak then invited Frehya to accompany her. They left her house and got in the speeder. Before they left, Shaak gave her an assignment.

"Freh, please make arrangements today to move your things from the bunkhouse to my home. Then I want you to coordinate and complete an extension to our house to add three more rooms. The same materials are to be used. Xendar can help you with procurement and installation. I need this job completed by end of tomorrow."

"Where are we going now?"

"Just a little excursion. I think you will enjoy this greatly."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano at this time was in the Pantora system, far away in the southeastern "corner" of the Galaxy. She was meeting with former Senator Riyo Chuchi, an old friend she had made during the Clone Wars. By this time, Chuchi had become an influential leader on her home planet and had encouraged Pantora to leave the Galactic Senate at the time the Empire had begun. The Empire was not very concerned about that particular world as it had no large stocks of raw materials and it was far from major hyperspace lanes. The Pantorans were capable of policing their own space, but with the fall of the Death Star and the death of Tarkin, the Empire could not spare the resources to reach into their system.

It was these circumstances that led Ahsoka to recommend the system as a suitable place for a new rebel base after they had evacuated Yavin IV. She was meeting with Riyo to firm up the arrangements. The former senator had treated her old friend to lunch and offered accommodations at her extensive home. Ahsoka saw the snow on the ground when she arrived in the _Corvala Dawn_ and broke out the furs. She had brought Hedala and Luke along with her for this trip. As the four were having lunch, their hostess, an attractive woman with blue skin, lavender hair and golden eyes, had some questions for Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, my friend. I am concerned about your plans for a rebel base in my system. Will this bring the Empire into our area and cause us pain and suffering?"

"Riyo, my friend, we intend to keep this at a very low profile. This will not be the only place for our forces to be domiciled as we do not want ourselves concentrated. The Empire is reeling from the loss of the Death Star and much of their high command. Reports of pirate and syndicate activity are already cropping up. We are getting confirmation of the same via our private network."

"All right, so Ahsoka, will your forces help protect us? I have some concerns about the pirates myself."

"Riyo – it just so happens that I have a capability that I can install for your home world that will do nicely. It's a system of carefully coordinated miniature satellites that have Kyber crystal powered lasers. They work in groups and have complex algorithms that will patrol your perimeter when fully deployed."

"Hmm. I would like to see a demonstration of that."

"I can arrange that. We would like to invite you to Almania, where I have such a system already installed."

"Almania? I don't know that world … where exactly is it?"

"Near the Corporate Sector. I can then set up meetings for you with my various contacts there, who would be willing to travel to Pantora and give you an estimate on cost and time to delivery."

"Sounds great … thank you again, Ahsoka."

"My pleasure. Did you think I would just leave you guys hanging? I take care of my people."

"Very good. I will talk this over with my team members. Then I would very much like to come and visit with you on Almania."

Later, after they had left, Luke had a question.

"Master Ahsoka, that satellite system sounds super cool. I would love to attend the demonstration."

She chuckled. "Not to worry, apprentice Skywalker. You will be there."

Hedala fired a glance at him, then gave a thumbs-up.

The next day, they boarded _Corvala Dawn_ and got ready to leave. They had planned on seeing Shaak and were going to set up a holo conference with the other rebel leaders to discuss the status of the evacuation and redeployment. Ahsoka decided to check the Order's galactic network and she noticed that Vader had left her a message in her private inbox. When she opened it, she played back the audio into her miniature speaker buds that were concealed under her lekku.

"Greetings, Master Tano. Need to rendezvous with you soon to discuss next steps. Palpatine demoted me. Tagge in charge now. Vader out."

Ahsoka thought it over to herself, as the others had no knowledge of the message. _I suppose I will be discussing this with Master Shaak._ She decided to reply to the message.

"Greetings, Anakin. Meet me on Issagra in six rotations. Coordinates will be supplied when you are in-system. We will have the plan for you. Tano out."

With that, Ahsoka made sure everyone was ready to leave, then gave the con to Hedala.

"Dala, set our course for Felucia. Once we are in hyperspace, I want you and Luke to meet me in the training room. Time for our new recruit to show us his stuff."

The lift-off and jump were uneventful, so the apprentices did as Ahsoka asked and met her for training. Ahsoka handed them each the wooden simulation sabres, each were weighted to give the feel of the real thing, but that was about all they had in common. As Luke and Hedala faced off against each other, the girl had the advantage as she slashed at him repeatedly. Luke took a couple of blows to the shoulder and his upper back, but he started to rally and was able to better block her thrusts. At that point, Ahsoka blew a whistle to stop the action. She took Luke aside and started showing him some of the basic moves and stances.

"You don't have much experience at this, I'm guessing."

"Not really. I didn't have much time for it on the moisture farm."

Ahsoka sighed. "I see. Well, everybody had to start somewhere. Luke, at this point I want you to concentrate on just blocking her advances. Hedala, go slow for him now. Just some basic thrusts and swipes. Let him get the feel of things. Luke, keep both hands on the hilt."

The two started up again, Hedala laying back a little to give Luke a basic idea of sabre combat. He turned out to be fairly quick and had good footwork. As Ahsoka instructed, he only was trying to meet Hedala's "blade" with a defensive parry. They put in an entire hour, with short breaks for water. When they were done, Luke was breathing hard. He came over to sit down and Ahsoka gave him encouragement.

"Nice session, Luke. That's what I want to see, you putting in the effort. The technique will come."

He nodded, feeling a little better. She continued. "Hedala now has almost two years of experience. Maris and I both think she will be a top swordswoman and she's close to earning second level Padawan."

"I am?" Hedala said with some surprise.

"Yes … you've put in some good work with us. I am quite proud of you."

Luke was still breathing hard. "I'm really out of shape for this. Now I see why being a warrior is really hard work."

Ahsoka nodded. "You're gonna be a good one if you keep at it."

She called them both over to her.

"I have some news. Frehya has been tapped by Grand Master Shaak to be her new executive assistant, so she will not be training with us any longer."

Hedala was shocked. "Seriously? She's like my best friend."

"I know, Dala. I'm sorry to lose her, but we must be happy for her too. This is a great chance for her. She will learn so much working with Shaak every day."

Luke remarked, "I didn't really know her, but I liked her. She was kind and patient."

"Yes … she has many good qualities. It's just that the GM felt she would be better for us in a different role. Freh just is not best suited to be a warrior."

"Did Master Shaak think she's too old, maybe?"

"I think might have been part of it. Freh was sad at first, but then she realized that it was really a great opportunity. When I think back, I was fortunate to have a great master, one who taught me so much. That was Anakin Skywalker – your father."

"But he's no longer around. At least that's what Ben told me."

Ahsoka simply nodded at that. The time had not yet come to contradict the late Obi-Wan Kenobi. _But soon I will have no choice._

"And now, Frehya will also have a great master. So be happy for her."

"But aren't you also a great master?"

"I hope to be. But I haven't been doing it nearly as long as Shaak."

Hedala spoke up. "You've been terrific for me. Luke, you will see. Ahsoka's the best."

Ahsoka's lekku turned a little bluer at that. "You're awfully kind."

The rest of the tip was not too eventful. The three of them shared a meal, and Ahsoka gave Luke some reading material that was based on Jedi traditions and knowledge, which was considered acceptable by Shaak for training purposes. After a few hours sleep, he and Hedala got back at it in the training room. Luke continued to work on defensive maneuvers, and then Ahsoka asked him to start working on his flexibility. She showed him some basic stretches, then asked him to do some routines with light hand weights.

"These will help with your swordplay. You have to build up the various muscle groups in your arms and shoulders."

By the time they had reached Felucia, Luke was starting to feel more as if he could cut it with the Order. Hedala was being very supportive and he greatly enjoyed the breaks for refreshments.

"Luke, when we get to training with the group, Maris is going to give you much more to do. She will make you sweat."

He shook his head wearily. "She won't go easy, huh?"

"She never does." Hedala shook her head and smiled.

Ahsoka joined them.

"You know, Luke, when I became your father's Padawan, I already knew how to do many things. I started with the Jedi when I was just three years old so I had a head start. I was using an actual lightsabre when I was ten, and my natural ability as a Togruta helped me greatly with the acrobatics."

Hedala nodded. "You should see her now. Ahsoka can jump ten metres in the air and come down with both her blades ignited."

Luke could hardly believe it. "I'd love to see that. You guys are simply amazing to me."

Ahsoka smiled. "Someday you will be doing amazing things too."

* * *

Frehya and Shaak rode in the GM's personal speeder. As she was admiring its comfort and the sleek appearance, Shaak asked her, "do you like it?" Frehya nodded emphatically. "Good. You will be driving it often in the future."

Soon they came to that place in the woods that was the hidden entrance to Shaak's underground temple of knowledge, reflection and learning. As they dismounted from the speeder, Shaak clapped her hands twice and the ground started opening before them, startling Frehya for a second. Once it was opened far enough, Shaak signaled for her to follow, then took her hand and they jumped into the opening. Frehya felt herself slowly descending and was quite amazed, then they came to a stop about 20 metres down. Shaak clapped again and soon the wall before them opened and the panel extended in front of them. Two seats also seemed to magically appear. As they sat down, Shaak pointed to a spot on the panel, which then lit up in blue and a drawer slid open, to reveal a row of cubic boxes, each about ten cm on a side.

"What are these, Master?"

"These are called holocrons, my apprentice. They are the containers of vast amounts of knowledge. Knowledge of many different things. Normally they are not available to anyone who has not reached the level of Master, but you, my dear, are entering a new level of privilege today."

Shaak then selected one of the boxes and then handed it to Frehya.

"How do I use it, Master?"

"I will show you, but first we shall bring it back to our home."

Frehya nodded, then Shaak motioned for her to stand. This would be her assistant's first time in the Temple and only a limited view of it would be permitted. As they rose, the drawer with the holocrons, slid back into the panel, which then withdrew into the wall. Soon, the two of them were rising back up to the surface and the entrance quickly sealed up and no apparent trace of it was visible. Frehya scratched her head in wonderment, and thought about how Shaak could have created this entire facility. It seemed like something out of a dream.

When they had returned to the house, Shaak then showed her how the box could be opened via the use of the Force. She had Frehya practice the technique a few times to ensure she had grasped it, then showed her how to access the contents of the box. File directories were viewable, with various tabs in Galactic Basic writing. Other controls could be accessed to listen to various audio files, and some enabled videos and hologram transmissions that had been stored. A single box likely could contain trillions of data bytes and certain files had additional security on them that Frehya would not have access to without Shaak's presence.

"Once you have sufficient experience, my Padawan, you will store all of your data regarding the management of our affairs in these files on the holocron box."

Frehya nodded. "I understand. A very efficient way of maintaining them, I might add. How many of these holocrons do we have down there?"

Shaak chuckled. "Many, my dear. From different origins. I was able to save a great deal of the Jedi knowledge back at the time of the Purge. And it appears, based on my meeting the other day, that our old friend Jocasta Nu has also done the same. Our two collections taken together will give us all we need to someday govern this Galaxy."

Frehya sighed. "Who would have believed it was all here? Quite remarkable."

Shaak went on. "And we are only at the surface. There are also stores of knowledge pertaining to the ancient Sith."

"Master, why would we want to have that? I'd heard that was very dangerous, from Master Ahsoka."

"Yes. She was correct, but you, my dear, will learn how to use them properly."

Shaak was quite pleased already with Frehya's progress. The lady quickly understood all of the procedures and the purposes of the holocrons. Soon she would be given an overall guide to showing which boxes contained which information – a uniquely valuable item, that could be dangerous were it to fall into the wrong hands. Shaak knew that the Emperor would dearly like to get his hands on it. _And that cannot be permitted to happen._

Shaak then showed Frehya to her temporary quarters, which were quite cramped. As she prepared to lie down for the night, her head was spinning with all that she had been shown. It was an incredible day, and she was eager to start taking in as much of the knowledge as she could.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	28. Ahsoka and Vader

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 28: Ahsoka and Vader**

As the story continues, I must say I am going to miss doing this once it is complete. I suppose there will be other stories to follow and there are many things to write about in the Star Wars universe. More on this in the weeks to come. Meanwhile, a thank you to everyone who is reading and following it as we have now passed the 8000-view mark. A nod to new followers: **Sly Fox 127, Khalthar,** and **asdasdasda**.

 **Chapter 28: Ahsoka and Vader**

It is now **2 weeks ABY.** On Felucia, Shaak Ti has called a short meeting for the entire Order at the Assembly Hall. Once everyone had filed into the building, the Grand Master cleared her throat, smiled, and gave a short speech:

"Friends, Acolytes, Members of the Order. I am gratified to see all of you here with me this fine morning and there are a few items on the program. First, I would like to announce that our official name is now Novus Ordo Galaxia – the New Order for the Galaxy. Our mission is – and will be – to restore peace, justice, and an equitable order to the Galaxy. This vision extends to all sentient beings _in_ the Galaxy. As Members of the Order, you all are expected to hold to the highest standards of integrity in conduct, thinking and actions. We are an organization where each of us supports our Brothers and Sisters and we win – or lose – as a united organization. This means we do not leave our Sisters or Brothers behind on the battlefield and we work together. In unity there is strength. A victory for one is a victory for all. When your Brother or Sister has earned an honor, it means you all helped him or her achieve that honor and you should feel a sense of pride for what has been achieved. For the highest value we hold in the Order is Love. We care about each other and we support each other.

"At this time, therefore, I would like to announce the achievement of our Sister – Padawan Frehya Lumoxa. She will now be my executive assistant and work directly with me in the administration of our facilities and the archival of our precious data and knowledge. Frehya has been nothing but devoted, dedicated, and diligent – from the very first day of her time with us and I know you all realize how much she deserves this honor."

Shaak then raised her sabre hilt in the air and the blade of the "razor of elegance" soon appeared – crackling with intensity as it glowed in iridescent pink. She then motioned for Frehya to come forward and join her in front of the group. Frehya was wearing a new black robe given to her for her new duties and she wore it proudly. She then knelt in front of the GM, who then lightly touched her on each shoulder with the sabre.

"Rise, Padawan Lumoxa!" To the group, she shouted, "Rise everyone! Give our Sister the salute!"

As one, the assembled members shouted "U- _Ah_! Ka- _bah_!" Then, everyone sat down. Shaak then looked Frehya in the eye, smiled and took both her hands, raised them up, then released them. Frehya, feeling elated, then returned to her seat. Shaak then returned to her scheduled remarks.

"The next item I would like to cover is that we are planning an expansion of our group. A dozen new acolytes will be joining us in the days to come. I have recently been in communication with the former Jedi Master of archives and knowledge, Master Jocasta Nu. Her able assistant, Padawan Jin-lo Rayce has been training a group of future warriors who will soon be joining us. They will need all of our attention and assistance as they will be learning what it means to be true warriors of the Force. I am told that each of them has already demonstrated ability in the Force. I will be visiting Master Nu in the next few rotations and we will finalize all arrangements.

"This means expansion of our existing facilities will be taking place and Padawan Lumoxa will be working with Knights Xendar and Maris to coordinate this development. Many of you will also be working on this project. In addition, I would like to confirm that Knight Maris has now reached the fourth level of Knighthood. Salute Knight Maris Brood – she has earned this honor."

A similar ritual then took place to honor Maris, who beamed with pride as she stood before the group. Shaak then also informed everyone that Maris was also being formally named as the Guardian of Felucia and in effect was the planet's "general manager." Both Xendar and Frehya would be assisting her to conduct her duties. After these announcements, Shaak ended the ceremony and waved to the group. As the GM headed out of the hall, Ahsoka then approached Frehya and asked to speak with her alone.

"Frehya, my friend … do you have a minute?"

"For you, Master? Always."

"I just wanted to make sure you understood how I felt about your change of assignment. I know that we were – we _are_ – very close. I have nothing but gratitude for all you've done for me since we first met, that fateful day on Almania, when I came there needing a place to go and some new friends to have my back. You've just been great."

Frehya sighed, then looked at the woman she'd come to call a close friend.

"Ahsoka, I don't know what to say. I hate to be leaving your service. You've shown me so much, and every step of the way, you have been the most supportive and enthusiastic mentor anyone could ask for. But now I'm growing more excited about my new role. To be with Master Shaak is an incredible opportunity. She's so inspirational, you just want to do your very best because you don't want to disappoint her. But the fact remains, Master Ahsoka, I love you and will always. I hope we can still see as much of each other as possible."

The two women hugged each other warmly and traded short kisses, then curtsied to each other. Shaak observed this exchange from a few metres away and then approached, smiling.

* * *

"Ready, my apprentice?" Shaak asked, and gestured toward Frehya. As the two were about to leave together on Shaak's speeder, Luke came up to them.

"Master Shaak? Do you have a minute?" He asked respectfully.

She turned around to face him, her countenance blank. "Apprentice Skywalker? What may I do for you?"

Luke felt a trifle embarrassed. He probably should have known better than to approach her in this manner. She stopped and motioned for Frehya to wait for her in the speeder, then took him aside to give them some privacy.

"Master Shaak …" he stammered. "I'm very inspired by being a part of the Order. But how are we going to fight the Empire?"

She glanced at him softly, then leveled a deep gaze right at him. Luke felt more than a little uneasy, unsure of what she might do next. But she gave him a distinct chuckle. "So, it's a fight that you want?" He nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, young man, you've come to the right place. We'll get you in shape for that. Do you have any issues with Master Ahsoka and Padawan Fardi?" Her tone was slightly mocking.

"Oh, no, not at all, Grand Master," he said nervously. "I know they are going to work me hard, but I won't let you down. It's just that the Empire has hurt a lot of people that I care about and I want to do my part against them."

She laughed softly. "So you don't think firing the shot that took out the Death Star was enough?"

He nodded. "Sure. But it really felt more like luck. I don't really understand how I hit that target on my first try."

Shaak turned to him, a more serious expression on her face.

"Luke – when you come to understand the Force, you will also understand there is no such thing as luck. Didn't Master Kenobi explain about the Force to you?"

"Yes, Grand Master, he did. And Hedala has been showing me how to use the Force, but it still doesn't feel like I'm doing anything."

"Apprentice Skywalker. I can assure you that the ability will come. You will learn how to invite the Force in. Master Ahsoka will show you. She is one of the very best now."

Luke nodded again. "Yes, I can feel that from her. But someday I would really like to learn directly from you."

Shaak laughed. "I'm not going anywhere, young man. You will get that chance, but when will be up to Master Ahsoka. She once worked with Master Kenobi. If Obi-Wan were here, he would tell you all about her and her experience. You are most fortunate to have her as a teacher. Padawan Fardi learned everything she knows from Ahsoka. So did Padawan Lumoxa. And so will you."

She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, then started walking back to the speeder and to Frehya, who was patiently awaiting her. "Look, I know you are impatient. But someday you will look back at these times and laugh about them. There are great things ahead of you. I have foreseen it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters that I must see to. Have a good day, Luke. We will talk again later."

Luke bowed to her. "Thank you, Master Shaak." As she left him, he still had many questions, but he knew she likely was not going to give him much time until he had accomplished a lot more. _I guess I'm lucky for what time she gave me. She may not be as patient with others._

* * *

Shaak and Frehya rode back over to the underground temple entrance and went below. Shaak demonstrated to her assistant how to open the entrance using the Force and then how to access various parts of the library. Together, the two of them reviewed all of the installations present on Felucia and Shaak also showed her how to update or add new content to holocrons. Frehya was charged with overseeing the planning for the expansion of the facilities that would be needed to accommodate the new members that would soon be arriving from Chandrila. A new residence for Ahsoka – modeled along the modest scale of Maris's home – and a new "hotel" for visiting dignitaries were among the things planned that Frehya would be managing. She of course would later meet with Maris and Xendar to get their input on what was needed. She was also wrapping up the expansion of the Grand Master's residence, which had gone quickly once Knight Xendar had gotten involved. Frehya was especially grateful to have her own room in the larger home. She had already installed a desk for herself and data ports to allow her to access the whole compound with its various security features.

Along the way, she had become somewhat amused at the existing organization that Shaak had established, and though it was not poorly conceived, the execution of it left much to be desired in terms of efficiency. Frehya had come to realize that the Jedi were not really the best managers of complex systems relating to personnel and facilities, and especially when it came to handling financial matters. As she thought about these things, she chuckled at times. _Imagine if they'd had me around back before Order 66. The Jedi could have been better prepared to stop the threat._ Frehya still thought it incomprehensible that they could not have detected that Chancellor Palpatine was actually Darth Sidious. _That someone as powerful as Shaak or Yoda could totally miss that – I still don't understand._ She resolved to study much more about the Force now that she had the free time to do so. More and more, Frehya had become grateful for the opportunity Shaak had given her – and her appreciation for the Grand Master continued to grow. _The best thing about Shaak, in addition to her basic kindness and decency, is how she is always trying to upgrade her knowledge and skills._

As Frehya was busy taking it all in, Shaak observed her with pride. _Just look at the speed with which she integrates all of this. I could be looking at a future Master of the Order._ Shaak then called her to attention.

"Padawan Frehya, we have a trip planned."

"Are we going to Chandrila to meet with Master Nu?"

"That will be a few days from now. Today, we head for Corporate Sector with Master Tano, who will be meeting with Lord Vader. We will use Ahsoka's ship _Corvala Dawn._ I want you to pilot, so that I can plan things with her along the way."

"Very well, Master Shaak. I will make the preparations."

Soon the three of them were on their way. Ahsoka then sent detailed landing coordinates and meeting information in a message to Vader. As he had been told beforehand to expect her communique, he quickly acknowledged the meeting and was on his way to the planet Issagra. The meeting place was actually a large space station orbiting the planet, one known for seedy gambling establishments and as a haven for criminal syndicates. Ahsoka chose this location for the purpose of providing cover for the Dark Lord, should the Emperor question his reason for venturing to the sector.

Once they had arrived, Frehya made the docking arrangements and Ahsoka then contacted Vader. The two agreed to meet in a spacious conference area that had been booked by the Order. When she arrived there, the Dark Lord was waiting inside. She closed the doors and the two stood together for a few seconds, both gazing through the large windows that afforded a view of the planet below. Vader then broke the ice.

"Master Tano. I am pleased to see you again. Are you well?" He asked, seemingly with sincerity.

She nodded. "And yourself? Anakin … I understand the Emperor was _not_ pleased with you."

He let one breath cycle pass before responding. "Not at all. I have been demoted."

"So I heard … well, you cannot be surprised. Losing the Death Star had to drive him crazy."

"Ahsoka. What are your plans for me?"

"Anakin. Master Shaak will be joining us to review that with you. For now, I just want to reach out to you. As you know, I had told you I wouldn't leave you hanging – ever again. I have always blamed myself for what happened to you."

Vader seemed to sigh, though it was hard to tell, given the mask and helmet, so Ahsoka gently probed him with the Force. She could feel a soul in deep conflict. On one hand, he had genuine remorse for much of what had taken place. The pain of his injuries – at the hands of Obi-Wan, long ago – and the insidious way that Palpatine had taken full advantage of him, keeping him in such pain so that it fueled his anger and made him the ideal weapon of the Dark Side, had ultimately been the driving force behind his actions. He had done his part to carry out Order 66 because he believed, for some wildly illogical reason, that it would somehow save his beloved Padme from death.

But on the other hand, Palpatine had spent considerable effort in molding Vader into a powerful Sith lord, one with no conscience at all toward the many innocents he had put to death in the years since. Grand Master Shaak had also been meditating over the years on what exactly had taken place and resolved to understand Vader's motivations and where his weaknesses – such as they were – truly lay. So when the showdown in the Almanian system took place, he was immediately incapacitated via electric current as Shaak knew it would be most effective. Due to her earlier battles with General Grievous, she had resolved to find a way to destroy cyborgs by short-circuiting their systems, as their metal parts would be conductors of electricity. Once Vader had been taken into her custody, her first action was to start soothing the pain he had felt for over 18 years. She then had offered to clear his name and restore his body, something he had given up on ever taking place. All he had to do was betray the Emperor.

Vader responded. "Master Tano. Consider this an apology for any pain I caused you – or your friends. Long ago, I swore I would never hurt you. We were allies, partners, and almost siblings."

"I know, Anakin. Imagine how I felt when I learned the one in the mask was you. After Order 66, I thought that you had perished – but it seems it was something far worse. When Obi-Wan and Bail told me what happened, I started to understand _your_ pain. I decided I would reach out to you. On Malachor, you told me you had destroyed Anakin, that he was weak. But really, he was more likely vulnerable and _that_ was the weakness Palpatine exploited. Padme never had to die, but you did not kill her."

"What really happened, Ahsoka?"

"She died giving birth. But she was so hurt by what had happened, she lost her will to live."

"And the child?"

"There were two – both survived. That's all I am going to tell you."

"I see. I suppose that is best – for now. Ahsoka, I know you cannot trust me. I must earn that."

She nodded and looked at him, again via the Force, and felt him trying to reconcile the way he felt at this moment. He could not penetrate her Force defenses and learn any details about the children. _Shaak has trained her well. I will learn nothing … but I do have children – more than one._ He changed topics.

"Ahsoka – what happened to Obi-Wan? It seemed he sacrificed himself but his body just disappeared."

Ahsoka herself was not entirely clear on this, either.

"I wasn't there, Anakin. Shaak told me he became one with the Force."

"I don't understand …"

She shook her head slowly. "I really don't either. But I think you did not actually kill him."

He paused again, clearly trying to come to grips.

"That is well, then. I wanted revenge on him for what happened on Mustafar. We are not Jedi, Master Tano."

"Then what _are_ we, Anakin? I'm not a Sith."

"Then I am not one either. We are something different. But Ahsoka, I only know I want to serve again with you. Together we can support the Grand Master. Please inform her of my sincerity."

"Perhaps you should do that yourself …" Ahsoka smiled, and then turned to see that Shaak had entered the room.

"Lord Vader …" she smiled. "I am pleased to see you."

He did his best to bow to her, though he was somewhat limited in mobility.

"Grand Master Ti. I am honored that you have joined us. I was just informing Master Tano that I wish to serve with her under you."

Shaak seemed to consider it, but gave no indication.

"What I need from you now is to regain the Emperor's trust. How you do that is up to you."

Vader thought about this. He had already formulated something of a plan.

"Master, I propose working with Master Tano. There have been many reports recently of pirate and criminal activity in the Outer Rim."

Shaak nodded. "Understandable, considering the loss of the Death Star and Governor Tarkin. I need some details regarding your plan. Ahsoka is currently occupied with other responsibilities."

Ahsoka wanted to say something but Shaak gave her a look that made her think better of it.

Vader quickly covered for her. "Very well, then. I can report in with her as I make progress." He was hoping that Shaak would sense his sincerity but she gave no sign of that.

Shaak, having seated herself at the conference table, drummed her fingers for a few seconds, gauging carefully Vader's reactions and feeling some tension. Ahsoka quickly took a seat next to her. Shaak remained silent.

Vader clearly wanted to get some sign from Shaak that she approved. He decided to be up front with her regarding the latest Imperial strategy. "Madam Grand Master. I will be reporting to newly named Grand General Tagge. Any key movements of the fleet can be relayed via your network."

She smiled at this, nodded again, and seemed to consider it. "Lord Vader," she said at last. "I would greatly appreciate that. I do not wish to give the impression that I am ungrateful for your apparent … cooperation. These are crucial times for the Alliance. We must build on the momentum we gained from the destruction of the Death Star."

Vader nodded back to her. "Understood, Grand Master. Might I ask one question?"

She seemed to entertain the idea but her eyes were difficult to read as always. He continued. "I was under the impression that day that you and Master Tano fired the actual shots that destroyed the station. It was the reason you secured the plans for yourself. But as it was happening, I could sense another Force presence on the scene and I came to believe there was another participant. Am I correct, Master Ti?"

"Quite correct … and, I would prefer that this be the understanding you provide to the remaining Imperial forces. Allow them to believe it was a young rebel pilot that executed the successful attack – and that pilot only."

"I understand, Grand Master. That is what I will tell General Tagge."

Shaak stood and pushed her chair back. "Lord Vader, that is all. You will work with Master Tano. Coordinate your activities through her. We will be in communication."

Shaak left the room, while Ahsoka stayed behind for a final word.

"Anakin. I do hope that this will work for us. I look forward to hearing of your progress."

"As you wish, Master Tano."

Soon, _Corvala Dawn_ was on its way back to Felucia, while Darth Vader had much on his mind. He had been given the go ahead, now it was up to him to piece together a plan. The first step would be to work with General Tagge and start giving the impression that he could be a "team player", so as to start winning back the Emperor's trust. He had some ideas on that and set his course for Coruscant.

* * *

As Frehya engaged the engines of the _Corvala Dawn_ , she couldn't help but wonder what had taken place in the meeting with Vader, but she knew better than to ask the GM. Such meetings were clearly on a need-to-know basis, similar to the ones she was involved with in the old days when she was an exec to the military brass of Almania. The three of them returned straight away to Felucia. Ahsoka rode up front while Frehya flew the ship, while R8-ND monitored various systems on board. The ship was now about two years old and was working more or less as it did when it was delivered from the factory on Tirsa and Ahsoka's astromech had done an excellent job with all of the needed maintenance over the life of the ship. Also, _Corvala Dawn_ featured many enhancements that Ahsoka and R8 had designed and installed so it was anything but off-the-shelf technology.

On the way, Frehya noted:

"Grand Master Shaak certainly likes to rest an awful lot. Does she get tired easily or what?"

Ahsoka chuckled and shook her head. "No. She does like to meditate, she always has. So much knowledge comes to her this way, she's told me, but I think it's really just a case of her reviewing the day in her head. We had a meeting with Vader on that space station and there was much to think about."

As Shaak ended her meditation, she went into the ship's lounge and called for Ahsoka to join her.

"How was your rest, Mother?"

"Very good, dear. We have some things to consider. I very much want to know Anakin's plan once he starts to execute it."

"I will stay on top of it, Mother. Might I ask you something? This has been troubling me for a while now. I recall when we first captured Anakin on the Almanian moon Drewwa. You told him that his body could be restored. How exactly did you mean that?"

Shaak stared at her intently. "My child, I mean the restoration of normal human functions and the end of him having to live in a quasi-droid-like existence."

"But how could that be possible?"

"It will be complex, but I have studied his entire makeup – organic and mechanical – and I now feel confident that I can do the various procedures. It will require extensive regeneration of tissue using his own DNA. Fortunately, his brain is more or less intact and of course, he has exceedingly powerful connections to the Force. The most difficult area is to repair his spinal injuries. He has had complete replacement of some vertebrae and cranial neuron function was severely compromised. I cannot discern at present how much of that was due to the duel with Obi-Wan on Mustafar and how much was done intentionally by Sidious."

Ahsoka gasped, "How do you mean, _intentionally_?"

"I believe his current makeup was partly engineered to keep him in a continuous state of pain and agony, so as to render him unable to avoid the Dark Side."

"Seriously …" Ahsoka said slowly, with a tone of dread in her voice. "Mother, we _have_ to help him. If what you are saying is true, much of what he has done is because of that."

"Yes, my child. And until I discovered the extent of his condition, I believe that our friend Palpatine was the only other person that knew it."

Shaak took a deep breath, then continued.

"We can certainly help him, though. And I have reason to believe he is open to it. But there are many other things that must happen first – chief among them, the destruction of the Emperor and the fall of his Empire."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	29. The Vision

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 29: The Vision**

At this time, I want to explain what it is about Ahsoka Tano that made her so special for me. There is little doubt that she captured the hearts and imagination of nearly everyone that viewed the Clone Wars animated series, and there were a number of elements about her that were crucial. The way she was drawn in the series emphasized her facial features: eyes and lips in particular, and of course her bright lekku that gave her the exotic quality that we had come to expect from Star Wars almost from the beginning when we met the Jawas and Tuskens and then all the various sentients in the Mos Eisley cantina on Tatooine. But she was so much more, and a major reason was the voice portrayal of her by Ashley Eckstein, who gave Ahsoka her heart.

The storylines in the Clone Wars started her off as a brash and cocky teenager who gradually gained experience and became a true SW hero. By the end of her run in CW, watching her walk away from the Jedi Temple was a very emotional moment, mostly because she had won our hearts and we wanted the best for her. Quite a lot for an animated character to accomplish and I can think of few others over my long life that ever came close. One might be Fred Flintstone, who was the animated counterpart of Jackie Gleason's lovable Ralph Kramden in the Honeymooners. Both Fred and Ahsoka made you care about them – but she was completely original.

Along the way she has had so many who love her and some have a hard time explaining why they do. As for me, as I explained in my profile, Ahsoka Tano was someone I had never even heard of when this year began – and now I have written over 100,000 words in tribute to her and all her friends. Quite remarkable. But this story is about more than Ahsoka. She is of course the chief protagonist but there are a number of others in it who are important: Shaak, Frehya, Tri'ku, Hedala, Maris, and of course, Luke and Anakin. Every one of these main players will be fully explored before this tale ends.

A nod to new followers: **xthorntailx, just a crazy-man.**

 **Chapter 29: The Vision**

It is now 3 **weeks ABY.** Shaak, Maris, Ahsoka, and Frehya are on their way in the Grand Master's ship _Intrepid V_ to the planet Chandrila, which is in the Core region of the Galaxy and the home of Mon Mothma, but it's also where they are planning to meet with former Jedi Master Jocasta Nu. Once this meeting was over, Ahsoka planned to return to Yavin IV and oversee the progress of the rebels' evacuation to Pantora and the Almanian moon of Drewwa. She was concerned over reports that Princess Leia had gotten herself into a couple of tight spots trying to assist a group calling itself the Survivors of Alderaan. The women were having a general discussion on the way.

"So, Master, do you feel you can trust this? I mean, we know Jocasta from before but do we really know her now? I never liked her very much back in the old days."

Shaak chuckled at Maris. "I understand, dear. But she and I have a strong friendship. If not for her, we wouldn't have all the holocrons we have. And, even better, we can now add the ones she took with her. This is a great opportunity."

Frehya nodded. "Yes. From what Shaak tells me, Master Nu was the leading archivist in the Jedi Order. We are quite fortunate that she survived the Purge."

Ahsoka laughed and looked at her former apprentice. "It's going to give you a lot more work, I think. But Maris is right. Jocasta was only helpful for the Masters. Padawans like us were expected to do busy work for her. I got punished for disobeying orders once and had to pull security duty at the Temple."

Frehya laughed along with her. "You? Punished for insubordination … tsk tsk." She shook her head in mock disapproval.

Maris joined in. "I guess if we are going to air our dirty laundry … I too was forced to do Temple duty. She was scrutinizing me every step of the way. Mean old witch …"

Ahsoka looked at her and roared with laughter. "Why am I _not_ surprised? But later she helped me locate the thief that stole my lightsabre. I was so scared Anakin would find out, but she kept it quiet."

Shaak was following this exchange with a slightly bemused look on her normally inscrutable face. She finally spoke up after drumming her fingers on the conference table. "Let's not be too harsh on our old friend. Many things have changed and I'd guess she will be quite happy to see both of you, and also to meet Padawan Frehya. The Order is the best hope for the future of the Galaxy. We must do all we can to make it even stronger."

After they quieted down, Ahsoka wanted to speak with Shaak in private. As they went into her Master's quarters, she mentioned the latest news about Leia. Shaak listened intently, then responded.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea for her to take such risks. In the future, I prefer she be accompanied by someone from the Order when she takes on the Imperials so boldly."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "I will be meeting with her on Yavin after we are done with Jocasta. I think this is a good training opportunity for Luke and Hedala."

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you about that. What is your evaluation of them as a partnership?"

"Too early to tell, Mother, but I think she is a good one to work with him. Hedala is a very bright girl and she's quite helpful. She's also rather aggressive and it should be good for him to get his competitive nature going. He is Anakin's son after all."

Shaak took a couple of deep breaths, then folded her arms and stared back at Ahsoka.

"Keep me up to date on them. I feel a certain responsibility for taking on Vader's son."

"Mother, when should we bring them all up to date? Leia, Luke and Anakin, that is."

Shaak appeared to be considering the idea, and stroked her chin momentarily.

"At this time, I still feel it would complicate matters. But you are correct, my child. It is not good to keep them ignorant for too long. With both Bail and Obi-Wan having passed, this duty falls to us. I want to do this right. Luke and Leia should know they are brother and sister, but it will change many things. As for Vader – I still need more convincing that he can be trusted. There is still far too much in him that may be loyal to the Emperor."

* * *

At about this same time, on the Core world of Bar'leth, Chelli Lona Aphra was starting to get her plans together. She had completed the remaining exams that would award her a full doctorate in Galactic archaeology and was getting dressed up for a ceremony at the University. The next day, she had planned to purchase a starship that would provide ample hauling capability, for when some of her larger archaeological finds had to be extracted. At the current time, Chelli did not think she wanted to designate any particular planet or system as a home base, as she also preferred to work alone.

To purchase the ship – which she dubbed _Ark Angel_ – required a good bit of her savings and she started thinking of another way to earn credits. Chelli thought about reaching out to Ahsoka, but then thought better of it, not wanting to use up her promised favor from the Togruta until she really needed it. So she then hit on the idea of doing some advanced droid repair and customization work, then selling the units to pirate or syndicate buyers on the Outer Rim. It was not much of a secret that the outer reaches of the Galaxy were becoming "wild zones" again now that the Empire had become severely stretched with the destruction of the Death Star. Chelli would soon head for the Corp-Sec to look up some old contacts, but first she thought to visit The Wheel, a giant space station located in the Maldrood Sector on the Mid Rim, and about the halfway point of her journey.

* * *

On Coruscant, Darth Vader started to put his plan into action as well. For the time being, he had to "play nice" with newly installed Grand General Tagge, so he reported to the General and asked what his assignments would be. Tagge knew he had to start getting the Outer Rim under control, but considering the immense amount of space to be covered, that would be a daunting proposition without the Death Star to hold systems in line. At the same time, Vader was looking for opportunities to make Tagge look bad, and considering his basic lack of scruples, he was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.

The first part of his plan would involve finding new allies to back him. Of course, he could just go to Ahsoka and Shaak and they might be willing to give him what he needed. The problem was that he wasn't sure exactly what Shaak wanted him to do – her only directive was for him to regain the confidence of the Emperor. And the only way he understood was to undermine the guy above him. But how to do it? That would take some careful planning, something he had a talent for. He needed a partner, someone with an inventive mind and someone that understood weapons and tactics.

* * *

The _Intrepid_ had entered the Chandrila system and Frehya arranged for a landing in Hanna City, the principal metropolitan area on the planet. It was a mostly peaceful place, one that was tolerant of diverse species and all manner of relationships between sexes and species. It was also the home of the Alliance leader Mon Mothma, who had represented the world in the Republic and Imperial Senate, and was about a half-hour's journey from Coruscant. Shaak knew fully well that they would be close enough to attract the attention of the Emperor from such a place and she engaged the various methods of Force energy diversion she had built into her ship. After they had made the arrangements, the ship landed and Jin-lo Rayce was on hand to welcome them. He greeted the four of them as they debarked from the _Intrepid_ :

"Greetings, Madam Grand Master." He said cheerfully and knelt before the group.

Shaak nodded and extended her hand, which Padawan Rayce duly kissed.

"Good to see you again, sir. I present Master Ahsoka Tano, Knight Maris Brood, and Padawan Frehya Lumoxa."

Rayce rose and bowed to the three of them as they stood behind Shaak.

"It is rare indeed that we have such distinguished visitors. Master Tano, you have always been one of my heroes. Your bravery and skill are legendary among those who know the history."

Ahsoka laughed softly. "Why, thank you …"

Rayce continued. "I have been asked to show you to Master Jocasta Nu and our group of Force adepts. We have been looking forward to this for some time."

He led them to a speeder limo that took them deeper into the city. They arrived at what appeared to be an office complex and then they were raised to the 50th floor of building where they landed and everyone got out. As they went inside, former Jedi Master and archivist Jocasta Nu was waiting for them in a richly appointed conference room. When she first spotted Shaak, she approached with a smile, then curtsied before her old friend.

"It has been so long, my dear Shaak. I see you are looking quite well."

Shaak laughed and smiled at Jocasta. The two of them hugged. "Can you imagine my surprise – and my gratification – when I learned you were still with us? You have made me a liar, old friend …"

Jocasta immediately recognized Ahsoka and Maris. "Ladies, it is great to see you also. Ahsoka Tano. Maris Brood. Both former Padawans … You both seem so powerful now."

Ahsoka smiled and half-curtsied, and she glared at Maris, who soon did the same.

Jocasta then turned to Frehya. "And who might this beautiful lady be?"

Frehya blushed slightly and introduced herself. "I am Frehya Lumoxa, Padawan of the Order, and executive assistant to Grand Master Ti. So good to meet you, Master Nu." She gave a full curtsy.

Shaak then spoke. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way, Padawan Lumoxa has put together a short presentation about the Order that we would like to show you."

Jocasta glanced at Frehya with a smile. "That would be wonderful. And Shaak, I would also like to assure you that I have installed sophisticated Force blocking capability on this complex, which is the property of my group, so that all of us who are gifted with the Force can relax knowing that the Imperial Palace cannot readily penetrate our proceedings."

Maris glanced uneasily at Ahsoka, but the Togruta gave no outward indication. She instead quietly reached for the Zabrak's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly, giving a soothing feeling to her friend. Shaak pretended not to notice any of this and smiled at Jocasta. "Very good."

Frehya had located the facility's data port and plugged in a small device. Then a hologram presentation began that demonstrated the various facilities on Felucia and some slides with names of the members of the Order and their titles and responsibilities were shown on the wall in the room. Jocasta took mental notes and made a few observations. She seemed to be impressed with the organization overall.

"You have certainly built something to be proud of. Shaak, I look forward to seeing all of this firsthand. Especially I would like to observe your people in training."

Frehya continued the presentation and came to the topic of holocron storage and utilization. "Master Nu, we understand that you also have much in the way of knowledge that can be added to our collection."

Jocasta smiled at Frehya, whom she seemed to be taking an inordinate interest in. "That's quite correct. Indeed, to merge our two collections has been a principal aim of mine once I learned of your existence. I have some ideas I would like to share with you all. Shaak, based on the directory of your Order, might I assume that Master Tano and Knight Brood are your two principal subordinates?"

Shaak simply replied, "that's right."

"Well, then. I believe we should not waste any time. The Empire would dearly like to get its hands on what we have and I can see that your operation on Felucia seems quite secure. Are we in agreement?"

Shaak nodded again. "Yes. We are."

Ahsoka then spoke up. "So how quickly do we want to move on this? Master Nu, it is quite fortunate that we have come together at this point..."

Maris, who had remained silent until this moment, finally weighed in. "When shall we meet these would-be warriors of yours, Jocasta?" Her tone was slightly mocking, but her expression serious as she gazed at the archivist.

Jocasta didn't miss a beat. "I was planning a session with them for later today. We have several rooms available to our group in this building. Padawan Rayce has been working on that presentation for you, Knight Brood." She turned to Ahsoka. "Master Tano, provided your method of transport is fully secure, we can transfer everything. I am greatly looking forward to seeing the Felucia installation."

Shaak smiled and also looked toward Nu. "I think you will be most pleased with my vessel, _Intrepid V_ , as it is state-of-the-art when it comes to those considerations. It also has the latest in defensive – and offensive – capabilities."

Jocasta then rose. "Very well, Grand Master. I will leave all of that in your most capable hands. Now, ladies, please accompany me. Padawan Rayce would like to present the Agents of Ossus." She then led the group to the elevator and they descended several levels, then emerged into a large open space that resembled a small arena, complete with seating on either side of the main floor.

Jin-lo Rayce then emerged as the group was seated on one side of the arena. At that point, the overhead lights came on and a group of twelve figures could be seen, all standing at attention. Shaak rose and all saluted her in unison. Jocasta stepped forward. "As you were," she commanded. "Mr. Rayce?"

Jin-lo then took charge of the proceeding. "Ladies, we are going to demonstrate our basic abilities to you this morning." He signaled to two of the Agents, who strode to the center of the space, while the others were seated across from Shaak and her party. The two selected Agents, both humans, ignited training lightsabres and proceeded to duel. Maris scoffed as she watched them, thinking to herself: _such wasted effort … they have no form at all, slashing at each other like children._

Ahsoka, as usual, was looking for different things. One of the two, a dark-haired girl no older than Hedala (and maybe younger), was giving off a distinct Force signature. She had a great attitude, full of energy and positivity. _You need a teacher,_ the Togruta thought. Her opponent appeared to be a few years older and he made plenty of mistakes. After watching this for a few minutes, Ahsoka couldn't help but insert herself into the action. She rose from her seat and signaled to Rayce, who immediately halted the competition.

Ahsoka approached both Agents and asked for their names:

"Reema Andujah" said the dark-haired girl, who was relatively short at 1.6 metres.

"Cerno M'fan" said the other, a sandy-haired man of about 1.8 metres in height.

Ahsoka then introduced herself to them and decided to test their teamwork. She drew one of her white blades and set it at training level intensity. Then she asked them both to attack her. At first they were hesitant, but Reema decided to go for it and soon Cerno joined her. The girl rushed Ahsoka with her sabre held high, but the Togruta deftly stepped aside and parried the blow easily, then spun around and did the same when the male Agent attacked in similar fashion. This type of action went on for a few minutes, then she took each of them aside and was giving them some beginners' level tips. After some 15 minutes went by, Ahsoka called them together and praised them.

"Both of you were working hard there. I can tell you want to be part of something bigger."

She turned to Rayce. "Padawan, are these your two most able acolytes?" He nodded to her.

Ahsoka signaled to Maris, who came up to her. They whispered a little between themselves, then Ahsoka spoke.

"Apprentice Reema, Apprentice Cerno. We are inviting you both to accompany us to Felucia with Master Nu. You each have shown me sufficient ability and attitude and we would like to train you as Members of the Order."

Shaak and Jocasta had remained silent during this session, but the Grand Master then stepped forward onto the floor and asked each of them in turn to give her their hands so she could adequately scan them. When Shaak held their hands they could feel an immediate surge of energy that was warm and inviting. As she let them both go, they turned to each other with excitement. Shaak then spoke.

"Padawan Rayce, I would like to commend you for doing a good job with training these two acolytes. You certainly had very little in the way of resources to work with and yet I sense I will have at least two capable future Members here. Their swordsmanship will need more development but that is certainly doable. At this time, I would like to see the rest of your group."

Rayce signaled for the others to join them on the arena floor. As they stood at attention, Shaak walked among them and inspected them carefully. She smiled at each in turn and thanked them for wanting to be part of an organization that was dedicated to bringing justice and righteousness to the Galaxy. They were a motley group, made up of various species and ages, but mostly male, as only two of the remaining ten people were women. After her inspection, Shaak then asked Jocasta to show everyone back to the conference area upstairs. Once everyone had filed into the room and was seated, the GM introduced herself and then outlined the schedule.

The new members, Reema and Cerno, would fly back to Felucia with Shaak, Ahsoka, Maris, and Frehya, along with Jocasta. Rayce and the others would remain on Chandrila and would soon be getting the chance to audition their talents. After a communal meal was brought into the room and shared by the group, it was time to get on with business. Jocasta, Reema, and Cerno boarded the _Intrepid V_ and were provided sleeping quarters for the journey to Felucia, which would take about 20 hours.

* * *

The next day, they arrived on Felucia. Reema and Cerno were taken by Maris to the bunkhouse to meet some of their new teammates in the Order, while Shaak and Frehya showed Jocasta the underground temple where the holocrons of the Order were stored. She especially liked the overall sense of organization it had, and Frehya explained that she was working on a way to cross-reference everything and that should would also be overseeing the addition of all the holocrons that Jocasta had brought with them.

It seemed that Jocasta and Frehya would get along quite well together, as Frehya was also moving quickly to standardize the administration of the Felucia installation and get its finances in order as well. She had recently learned from Shaak that the Order could access huge assets and these were placed in various depository institutions around the Galaxy. When the time came, the Order would be looking to gain control over weapons production as well, once the Empire had fallen and the New Republic would be established.

Ahsoka explained that she had to return to Yavin and monitor the progress being made on the evacuation of the rebel base. In her mind, it would be far better to have more than one place in the Galaxy to use as a base going forward. She informed Hedala and Luke that they were to accompany her on the trip. Luke was looking forward to seeing Han and Leia again as well. Ahsoka informed Shaak about all of her plans, then said her goodbyes to Maris and they were off, aboard the _Corvala Dawn._

That night, Shaak invited Jocasta to spend some time at her home so they could discuss their plans going forward. As Master Nu entered the home, she was charmed by the tidy arrangement of everything and loved the comfortable furniture, much of it made from Wroshyr wood brought from Kashyyyk. Shaak brewed up an herbal beverage mix, made from a combination of three different Felucian herbs and sat down to partake of it with her guest.

"Friend, have you had the chance to visit Felucia before?"

"Only once, long ago," Jocasta answered. "I don't remember much about it, though. You've really created something special here. Such exquisite taste and design. I've really missed you, friend."

Shaak smiled sweetly. "Jo, if only I had known you were still with us. I would have invited you here long ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"It's getting close to 20 years. Now the place belongs entirely to me. We have an elaborate setup that prevents outsiders from being able to access this planet. If they enter the system, they may think they see something but they really do not. It can be disorienting and very confusing. But for friends and allies, it is a safe haven."

Jocasta smiled. "I would very much like to set up a residence here, if that would be all right with you."

"I'd like that very much, too. We have so much to discuss …"

"Ah, Shaak … I see the years have been kind to you. How lovely you still look. So distinguished."

They both laughed heartily at that.

"But I see you have become more fashion conscious. The black robes really suit you, dear."

Shaak's lekku brightened at this mention. "I was just tired of the same old look … just one of many – shall we say – disagreements … I'd had with the Jedi Order."

Jocasta sighed. "Yes. But of course we could never say a thing about those … so, tell me, old friend … what is The Order, as you call it, really all about?"

Shaak lifted both arms and then spread her hands apart, appearing to take in the total sweep of the Galaxy in so doing.

"Jo, it's about restoring a sense _of_ order – not the brutal, narcissistic style of Palpatine – and also a sense of belonging. The peoples of our galaxy must be made to feel that they are not forgotten."

"Shaak … it's a wonderful vision … but how does it become reality?"

"Believe it or not … I have a plan."

Jocasta Nu leaned forward in her chair and grinned at Shaak. "Of course you do, dear. I would love to hear it."

Shaak sipped her beverage, and looked at her friend, then nodded.

"Well, of course, you know this is a work in progress. The first thing I had to do was establish this base of operations and make it as secure as possible. Then, I wanted to rebuild the Jedi with my own design. I wanted to avoid what I saw were the flaws in the old order. After reaching this conception, it was time to begin recruiting people. I started with my dear Maris, who accompanied me the day I left Coruscant."

Jocasta nodded. "I remember it all too well. Skywalker would have killed both of us if he had been able to. But you and Maris escaped. And I was not far behind." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Please continue."

Shaak smiled. "Once ensconced here, I started to review the information on the holocrons I was able to take with me. It became very clear to me that there were so many more things I could do with the Force. Vast new powers. New understandings and abilities. I started to listen to things that nature was telling me. Jo, in the morning, I want to walk with you through the forest, and you shall come to understand. This place is very strong with the Force – and it has been since the beginning. I cannot think of a better location for our knowledge to be held. The wisdom of the ages … kept safe and secure ... by the Force itself."

"Ah, I would like that very much. So tell me … all about these wonderful people you have with you now. Miss Ahsoka has certainly evolved … as has Miss Maris."

Shaak smiled as she thought of her two favorite apprentices. "Yes. I've even adopted Ahsoka as my daughter. She means so much to me … and she is also my conscience. Maris is my enforcer, almost my anvil … always willing to carry out my directives. But she has become so much more, especially recently. At first, I thought she would be upset about me paying so much attention to Ahsoka, but my daughter reached out to her and made her feel loved and cherished. It's brought out a new side of Maris – she's grown as a person. But now I also have another very valuable asset. You've met Miss Frehya."

Jocasta nodded again. "Very impressive, that one. I can tell we are going to get along wonderfully. She's quite intelligent and has the Force with her."

"Yes, she said always knew that, growing up."

"Where did you find her?"

"Ahsoka was the one who actually did. On an out of the way planet called Almania. She'd had a military career there and also understands business and organizations. She's also a wonderful hostess and very good at providing hospitality. She was Ahsoka's first apprentice but I can see her talents are utterly wasted on a battlefield."

"How did she feel about that?"

"She was a little disappointed. She told me she'd always dreamed of being a Jedi warrior and fighting hard to make the Galaxy a better place. But I explained to her that she could still do that … and that there are many ways to serve."

Jocasta Nu stopped to reflect for a bit. "So where are you taking this whole thing? And do you think you can use my people – the Agents – in your plans?"

Shaak smiled. "Absolutely. I already can detect latent power and ability. The one called Reema. Most impressive. Wherever did you find her?"

"Ah, I knew you would like her. She grew up on Coruscant, but she's still only 17 years old. Very good learner. Very attentive."

"I'm afraid Maris only saw her inelegant sword work. Now she can be trained in the correct manner."

"So my friend … do you have a plan for taking down Palpatine … and Vader?"

"It is in progress. As for Vader, Ahsoka has reached out to her former master. Things on that front are coming along nicely."

"Wonderful, Shaak, my friend. With Vader on our side, we should be able to win the day."

"Yes. I'm counting on that, Jo. And I have so many plans for the Galaxy."

"I think I understand what those are … such as restoring the Republic?"

"Only to a point. We must be cautious. The Old Republic had grown weaker with its age. This time, we must find a balance."

"What type of balance do you have in mind?"

"One that takes into account the realities and the general nature of people. That they are driven by emotion and often prompt to make foolish choices. And of course, we cannot have a galaxy where so many unsavory elements have free rein."

"You are of course referring to the pirate groups like Black Sun and some of the crime syndicates."

Shaak nodded. "But I am under no illusions about what it might take to subdue them. I would, if possible, like to retain much of the current Imperial fleet with which to keep order."

"So … do you envision something of a constitutional monarchy, like many systems, among them Naboo and Mon Calamari, currently have?"

"That's more what I am aiming at."

"And would you like to take Palpatine's place and become Empress? But a kinder and gentler version."

Shaak took a long drink and finished her beverage. She looked around for a bit, then returned her gaze to Jocasta Nu.

"If that is what is needed …"

Jocasta smiled and returned the look back to Shaak, clearly agreeing with this idea.

"Oh … I think it will be _just_ what is needed. You have a vision, Shaak. And you will be greatly loved. No one has a greater understanding of the Force and how to balance it. My Lady, I await your direction."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	30. Rebel Incursion

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 30: Rebel Incursion**

In this installment we get back to some action as the Rebel Alliance plans a daring raid on an Imperial weapons factory. We also see Luke Skywalker starting to become a warrior, albeit still one with little practical experience at this point. Darth Vader, however, is not the kind of opponent anyone would want to face starting out … Thanks to new followers: **Lord Loptr, ahsokatano191,** and **deathcornfive.**

 **Chapter 30: Rebel Incursion**

As the _Corvala Dawn_ headed for Yavin IV, Ahsoka was in the lounge with Luke and Hedala. They both had plenty of questions for her, but she had some of her own for them. The three of them were sharing a cold herbal beverage made from one of Shaak's recipes. It provided a jolt of energy that kept both the Padawan and the Apprentice alert.

"So, Luke, was there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh … nothing in particular… but I'm curious – when might Knight Maris be training me?"

Ahsoka smiled. "So you're looking forward to working with her …"

"Sure. I hear she's the best."

Hedala then laughed. "She will leave you with bumps and bruises – and a lot to think about. But … it helped me get better. Although I hated her at first."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Are you trying to scare our friend here?"

Hedala laughed again.

Ahsoka then got serious. "Luke and Hedala, we are taking this little trip to review the final preparations for the evacuation of the Yavin IV base. I am hearing good things about the speed and efficiency with which they are undertaking it."

They both nodded. Soon they dropped from hyperspace and R8-ND was taking the ship in for final approach. Ahsoka got on the com and was directed to a landing spot close to the base headquarters – or what had been the headquarters. When the three of them disembarked they went inside. Leia was waiting and greeted Ahsoka with a hug.

"So, Princess, did you get everything done?"

"Yes, Master Tano. I guess you heard a few things …?"

Ahsoka laughed. "As a matter of fact … can we talk privately?"

"Sure thing." Leia led her into a small office and invited the Togruta to sit. "Ahsoka. Of course you know all about Alderaan."

Ahsoka sort of nodded and shook her head at the same time, as if conveying sympathy.

Leia continued. "When I heard about some of the survivors, I just knew I _had_ to help …"

Luke and Hedala were standing outside waiting for Ahsoka, when Han Solo and Chewbacca spotted them and came up.

"Hey, kid! Good to see you back among the living … we'd started to think you'd deserted us." Han laughed, while Chewie let out a good-natured half-groan/half-roar. Spotting Hedala, Han bowed slightly, took her hand as if to kiss it. The young Padawan chuckled. "Good to see you, Mister Solo …"

Han kissed the hand, then let it go and laughed. "Gee Luke, your taste in women has greatly improved …"

Luke laughed. "Right … considering I'd been a solo act… Han, this is Hedala Fardi. She's my co-apprentice under Ahsoka Tano. Hedala, you remember Chewbacca, right?"

"Sure do. How are ya, big guy?" she smiled as Chewie gave her a warm hug.

While that group continued to chat and catch up, Ahsoka listened to Leia tell her story. It turned out a rebel pilot had informed Leia that her people were in trouble, as the Empire was rumored to be hunting all surviving Alderaanians throughout the Galaxy. She took R2-D2 and stole away on a T1 shuttle and went to Naboo, where she and the pilot, an Alderaanian named Evaan Verlaine, posed as Imperial auditors. Leia met with an "old friend" who, instead of helping her as he'd pretended, actually turned her over to someone that knew who she was and was interested in collecting a bounty the Empire had put out for her capture. But she was able to turn the tables and then she forced her betrayer to give her a luxury yacht that she used to spirit some of her people off Naboo and over to Sullust. However, when they got there, another Alderaanian, Jora Astane, who refused to recognize her authority, also tried to betray Leia and Evaan to the Empire. Once the Imperials had been defeated – there weren't very many of them there at the time – Astane agreed to accept Leia as her sovereign leader. The group ended up going to the planet Espirion, where they agreed to settle, after thwarting the Imperials one more time. They wanted Leia to stay and be their leader as Princess but she decided she had to return to Yavin to continue to help the rebellion.

After hearing the whole story, Ahsoka was impressed with Leia's bravery and smarts, but more than a bit nonplussed over the risks she had taken. _Kind of reminds me of myself when I was much younger_ , she mused.

"So, Ahsoka. I was able to help them and I also wanted to help you with the search for a new base."

"OK, but what I want to know – what Master Shaak will also want to know – is how were you able to leave Yavin without Dodonna or Ackbar giving you some kind of escort?Are you aware that the Empire has a _ten million_ credit bounty on your head?"

Leia hung her head slightly, and sheepishly responded. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I didn't want you _or_ Shaak to worry about me. I can handle myself pretty well, as it turns out."

Ahsoka's face made a slightly irritated expression. " _You_ can explain it to Grand Master Shaak. Anyway, I'm just glad you're still in one piece. If you run into Boba Fett, maybe Hedala can put in a good word for you. Both he and Bossk are rather sweet on her since they met last year on Tatooine."

Leia did a double take at that. "Ha! … Really?"

"Yep it turns out they have a thing for green-eyed blondes swinging light sabres … go figure." Ahsoka snipped.

"Well I _can't_ believe she would return the favor."

"Don't be so sure. Young Miss Fardi is very good at networking. What Fett and his pals don't know yet is that we pay in cash – and they will take jobs where the return is good and client is reliable. But I don't want _you_ getting mixed up in it. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you … after I'd promised Bail and Breha I would keep you safe."

Leia blushed at the mention of her late adoptive parents. "OK, Ahsoka, you win. I won't do anything stupid."

Ahsoka nodded and suggested they go outside to meet the others.

Leia hugged Hedala and Luke in turn after they got outside, while Ahsoka was spotted by some of the Rebel leaders, who called her over. She then followed Admiral Raddus and General Dodonna inside the old temple and they went below for a quick strategy meeting. Admiral Ackbar and Senator Bel-Iblis were waiting, as was her Almanian beau, former Commodore Je'har, who gave her a quick kiss when she walked over to him smiling broadly.

Dodonna then presented a plan they had to attack and take out an Imperial weapons factory, located on a moon called Cymoon 1, in the Corellian Industrial Cluster. This would be a high-value target and a big win for the rebels if they could pull it off. Ahsoka immediately asked what role they saw her handling and Bel-Iblis figured she would be coordinating things while a group of operatives would land on the moon and gain access to the factory somehow, then set charges to blow the reactor power core, then everyone would get off the moon and back to rebel space. Ahsoka had some initial reservations about the attack strategy but agreed the target was a good one and could maintain the momentum they had gained after the Death Star's destruction. The risk was that Cymoon 1 was deep in Imperial territory and not far from Corellia itself, and that particular planet was now crawling with Imperials as the Emperor considered it a key sector to hold.

When Ahsoka shifted the conversation to the evacuation status, they assured her that everything was going according to plan. Riyo Chuchi and the Pantoran leadership had agreed to allow a rebel base in the area, provided it was on the main planet of Ordo Plutonia, which was a cold and icy world. The Almanian moon of Drewwa would be used as an arms and weapons depot and both of these places would see large scale excavation to create underground facilities. Tri'ku Je'har had helped to sell the Pantoran leadership on the satellite defense system when they journeyed to Almania to see it in action, while his family members on Almania committed some resources to the facilities being constructed on Drewwa.

When Shaak weighed in on this topic via hologram, she endorsed the choices but cautioned that even more facilities might be needed elsewhere in the outer rim. Shaak also was on board with the Cymoon 1 mission, but only if Ahsoka was placed in command. They readily agreed to that condition. Luke and Hedala were also going to be part of the group that went on the moon's surface to sabotage the weapons factory.

* * *

As Chelli Aphra landed the _Ark Angel_ on a pre-directed platform at The Wheel, she contacted the person that had advertised a pair of CW-era droidekas that he had for sale. These units also came with separate missile launchers that she planned to use in customization. Aphra had extensive experience with droid design and programming and was the principal architect of the planetary defense system that she and Ahsoka had installed on Almania and which was now to be used in the Pantoran system. After making the purchase, she had the units loaded onto her ship and then she debarked to do a little looking around the station.

Making her way into a gambling establishment, she was met by a curious-looking blue-skinned older man, with a pair of breathing tubes attached to his face. He also wore a wide-brimmed hat.

"Welcome to Outer Limits, young lady," the man beckoned her to enter.

"Thank you … what can you tell me about this place? And whom do I have the pleasure?"

"The name's Cad Bane. A sometime bounty hunter, now more of a gambler and drinker."

"I'm Doctor Aphra. I build – and rebuild – droids."

Bane looked her over. "You seem a little young to be a doctor. Must be one of those whiz kids …"

Chelli laughed. "I've been called worse. What's the bounty scene like these days?"

"Let's get a drink, I'll fill you in," he laughed, then gestured to a table, with a built-in setup to place bets and order food and drink.

As they talked, Chelli pulled up a pod-race sportsbook and was doing some quick calculations in her head. She then placed a 10,000 credit bet on a parley of racers. Within minutes, the race had been run and she had made a quick 5K. She then ordered a refill on her whiskey. Bane seemed impressed.

"Not bad, young lady. Not bad at all. I'm thinking we could do business together."

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Bane?"

"I know some people that might be in the market for some reconditioned droids. Out in the Corporate Sector."

She chuckled at that. "Just where I was headed. What kind of people?"

"Some pirate groups. But they pay cash."

"OK it just so happens I will have a couple of units ready in a few days. Droidekas from the Clone Wars. Still in excellent shape. Probably perfect for their needs."

Bane gave her his card, with his contact information. "Just let me know when you're ready to make the trip."

* * *

Four weeks pass ( **ABY 2 months** ).

Darth Vader was putting his plan in motion to start building a private army, with which he could start eradicating the pirate groups on the Outer Rim. At the same time, he also had to keep General Tagge satisfied, so it was a juggling act of sorts because Master Tano also expected him to report in. _So many masters, but only one true aim,_ he thought. The absolute last thing he wanted was to look weak or ineffective in front of his old Padawan, so the relationship with Ahsoka came first. Only by keeping her happy could he hope to score any points with Grand Master Shaak. _If the Lady plans to rule the Galaxy, I must be part of making that happen for her – or what use will she have for me?_

Tagge had asked him to work out an arrangement with the Hutts to secure raw materials for the weapons factory on Cymoon 1. A make-work job, it seemed to him, and he gnashed his teeth angrily as he departed the Super Star Destroyer (a.k.a. as a "dreadnought") _Annihilator_ via his TIEx1. He figured he had better work things out with Jabba directly so he set his course, wearily, for Tatooine. The desert planet of course had been his home during childhood, but he loathed the place now and the frequent sandstorms would play havoc with his cybernetic setup and his breathing apparatus. Vader set his ship down as close to Jabba's palace as he could. As he strode up to the building, the Dark Lord was in no mood to trifle. He quickly forced his way in and shoved aside guards or anyone else standing in his way. Jabba was somewhat amused as Vader came before him and demanded the Hutt to dismiss his court so they could talk privately.

Jabba spoke, which was translated for Vader: "Hmm. I see you know enough to tread carefully. But tell me … are you brave or foolish?"

"That is not the question, Hutt. The question is, are you?"

"Oh, Jedi. Always making everything so difficult."

Vader scoffed. "I am no Jedi. I come on behalf of the Grand Master, her supreme majesty, Shaak Ti."

Jabba laughed. "The great lady herself? She deigns to assign jobs to you?"

"I know enough not to question her orders. You would do well not to question mine."

"You realize, do you not, that there is a substantial bounty on your head as well – placed by the syndicates. Are you quite sure Grand Master Ti has not hired them for this purpose?"

Vader was starting to grow irritated at this line of questioning.

"The Grand Master knows of _my_ loyalty. Can she expect the same from you?"

"I am – and remain – on the best of terms with Her Majesty. Perhaps we can … arrange something, Lord Vader. I propose to assign two of my best agents to work with you. Boba Fett and the Wookiee, Black Krrsantan."

Vader grimaced inwardly at the seeming familiarity the Hutt seemed to think he had with Shaak.

"I will meet with them separately … but our business is not concluded."

Vader then sent a pair of storm troopers to explain the needs of the Empire with regard to raw material shipments to Cymoon 1. When he met with the pair of agents, he assigned Fett to learn of the identity of the pilot that helped to destroy the Death Star. Though he was well aware of both Ahsoka and Shaak's roles in that, for his own purposes, he had to find out who that pilot was. Because whoever it was, he had a strong Force sensitivity. Ahsoka had recently disclosed to him that he had not one, but two, children, but that was all that Shaak, apparently, would permit her to say about it. For some strange reason, he had the suspicion that the pilot was one of those children. But he couldn't be sure. Fett was considered one of the best in the business at finding things out.

At the same time, Vader had come to learn of another presence at the Emperor's side, one that might be angling for an enforcer's role. If he hoped to regain Palpatine's trust, he could ill afford to have any rivals. He had to learn more. The Emperor simply dismissed him when he'd inquired about the agent's identity upon seeing him in the Imperial Palace, so he knew this person had to be someone important enough that Palpatine did not want him to learn of. He then assigned the job of finding this agent to the Wookiee.

* * *

Ahsoka had called together the team that would carry out the mission to destroy the Imperial weapons factory on Cymoon 1, and they were meeting on Yavin IV. For the most part, the Alliance had moved all its assets off the moon of the gas giant, but the Massassi Temple was still intact. On the team were Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Leia, who would travel via the _Millennium Falcon._ Luke and Hedala would go with her on the _Corvala Dawn._ But, as they were making preparations to leave, Ahsoka received a transmission from Darth Vader. She went to her private quarters to take it.

"Master Tano. I have concluded negotiations with the Hutt. Now heading for Cymoon 1 and the weapons factory. Do you have any orders for me?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. This could present complications.

"Anakin, when will you be arriving there? I am bringing a strike team with me. We are going to shut that operation down."

Vader was more than a bit surprised, but, at the same time, pleased that she had tipped him off.

"I see, Master. I will be there within three standard hours. Will be meeting with Overseer Aggadeen to review the shipments I have scheduled with the Hutts."

Ahsoka took a breath and exhaled. "OK, we will delay our arrival until after your meeting has concluded. I want you to lead the resistance to our plans. It must look as though you attempted to prevent the outcome."

"I understand, Master. I will await your arrival."

"Very well, Anakin. Tano out."

She then made a last check of her ship, then spoke with Leia. R2-D2 and C-3PO would be accompanying them on the _Falcon._ Her droid, R8-ND, communicated with R2 to synchronize their arrival on Cymoon 1 and then the two ships departed Yavin IV and made the jump. Vader was already en route, and Ahsoka expected him to have at least a three-hour head start. The distance to Cymoon 1 from Tatooine was about the same as from Yavin, but they were coming from very different directions.

As they traveled, Ahsoka pointed out that Hedala would be taking the lead on the attack on the factory's main reactor complex and Luke would be backing her up. At the same time, she wanted Solo and Chewbacca to plant explosive devices at strategic points around the complex. Leia would be covering them. Ahsoka herself would monitor everything from her ship with R8-ND, but would be in a position to quickly intervene wherever she might find it necessary. Luke's lightsabre training at this point was very much a work in progress, and though Hedala was showing real promise as a swordswoman, neither of them could be expected to offer Darth Vader much in the way of opposition. Ahsoka knew she would be giving them significant assistance, even if from a distance.

"So – are we clear on the assignments?" She looked at both Hedala and Luke.

"Yes, Master, I am ready," Hedala declared confidently. Luke nodded.

"Very well. This is your first big assignment to take the lead, Dala. I will be here if you need me. Please do not hesitate to call me as my com will remain open."

Hedala again sounded confident. "You can count on me – on us – Master."

Luke felt a surge of excitement, knowing he would be battling the Empire this day. _I'm still that shooting star, Biggs … We will fight for your memory and all the others that lost their lives fighting the Death Star,_ he thought, with conviction. He looked at Hedala, who smiled back. "Don't worry, Luke. You'll do great."

* * *

Chelli Aphra had a successful trip and she and Cad Bane had traveled to the Corporate Sector world of Kalla. A group of operatives for the Crymorah Syndicate had purchased the reconditioned droidekas from her and these included a missile launch capability that she had programmed in after doing the necessary engineering. Bane marveled at the young woman's skill and her cocky attitude. After the deal had been done, she invited him to the nearby resort world of Vaynai, where she had many contacts and allies, dating to her days of working with Ahsoka Tano and the Almanian Self-Defense forces.

It might not seem obvious to those of us on Earth today in the 21st Century, but one of the areas of study in archaeology in the Galaxy "far, far away" was about cybernetics and various machines, particularly those with artificial intelligence. Chelli had studied many different aspects of the discipline but grew most fond of AI and had quietly become a true expert in the field at the tender age of 25. Being an expert in this field made her rather valuable, as she found out when Ahsoka hired her to develop the droid satellite system for orbital planetary defense. Now this system was about to go into use on another world far away from Almania, and Ahsoka, being a fair-minded person, thought Chelli should reap some of the benefit that others were gaining from her work. The problem was, no one knew how to contact Dr. Aphra and anyone that wanted to would just have to wait until she contacted them.

While Aphra and Bane were seated, waiting for another pod race to begin on the table-side video screens, she asked him. "You say you used to be a bounty hunter … what made you stop?"

He laughed. "Got too old … besides, I made enough money. Now I'd rather let those young bucks be the ones getting shot at." They both laughed at that.

While they were doing that, a well-dressed gentleman (or at least he seemed to be one) approached their table and spoke in well-articulated Basic. "Good afternoon, Doctor. My associates and I would like to see if we might interest you in a unique opportunity."

Chelli replied. "I'm listening."

"Yes. It has come to our attention that you are a master designer and maintainer of advanced droid systems. We would like to offer you membership in our organization, the Droid Gotra."

"I've heard of you. But why would I want to be a member of a group of former Separatist battle droids?"

"We also work for the Crymorah Syndicate and we are pleased with the units you worked on for us. You showed a rare understanding of AI for an organic being."

Chelli laughed. "I suppose I should be flattered … but, just the same …" It was at this point that she realized her interlocutor was actually a droid himself, but one remarkably life-like.

"Doctor Aphra … we can offer you another opportunity. We are interested in gaining something called the Triple Zero Personality Matrix. This is a valuable piece of programming that can be applied to any protocol droid and allow that droid to assume any identity desired."

Chelli perked up at this mention. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"We also would like to recover our BT-1 assassin droid prototype. We will pay well for both of these."

"How well?"

"Perhaps as much as 500,000 credits … and there is one other need. There is a mobile droid factory still existing on the planet Geonosis. It seems the former Geonosian Queen, Karina the Great has it in her possession."

Chelli glanced over at Bane, then back at the droid. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I am interested in these assignments."

"Very well, Doctor. Someone will be getting in touch with you soon to provide all the details."

As the representative for Droid Gotra left them, Chelli turned to her partner.

"Cad … what do you know about the Droid Gotra?"

"Only that they aren't very fond of the Empire … and the feeling is mutual."

"Would you take that job?"

"It depends … what they are describing sounds potentially lucrative – to the right buyer."

"Yes … it does …" She smiled. Then she ordered another round of drinks. "The race is about to start …"

* * *

A few hours later, the _Corvala Dawn_ and _Millennium Falcon_ came out of hyperspace together. As was Ahsoka's normal custom, she preferred to approach most planets and moons from a reasonable distance so she could gain a good vantage point. On this particular day, there was not a large amount of activity around Cymoon 1, only a few supply ships coming and going. She did a quick scan and R8 analyzed it and they quickly deduced where they wanted to land. Once both ships had landed, she called for Han, Leia and Chewie to join them aboard _Corvala Dawn._ Ahsoka then reviewed her plan:

"Han … you and Leia will go in to see the Overseer. He will be expecting an emissary from the Hutts, which you will be impersonating. After you are in, signal us and Hedala and Luke will come in behind you, with Chewbacca. R8 has obtained the floor plan of the factory, which indicates where all the important shatter-points are located. As you two leave, you will be placing detonators at the points marked in red on this display."

Ahsoka then printed off copies of it and handed one each to Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Hedala, then continued with her briefing.

"Luke, stay close to Hedala as much as you can. The two of you are to work as a team. When you find the reactor core, use your lightsabres to breach the security devices on it. Once inside, you won't have much time. Stay in communication with me as you enter the core area."

She then turned to the group. "Any questions?"

Han spoke up. "What happens if the storm troopers show up?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Use your blasters. Hedala and Luke will back you up."

Han then smiled and gave a gesture with both hands extended toward her. "I hope you will also be backing us up."

"I won't be far away, I promise …" As everyone rose to leave her ship, Ahsoka called out: "May the Force be with you."

As the group headed toward the factory entrance, Han and Leia went ahead while the others waited out of sight. After contacting Overseer Aggadeen, stating he was there representing Jabba the Hutt, he and Leia were allowed in. When they reached the office of the overseer, they pulled blasters and took out the storm troopers guarding his office, then forced their way in. Leia then knocked out Aggadeen as well after he confirmed the reactor location. Han then alerted Ahsoka that they had penetrated the factory.

Hedala then led Luke and Chewie inside, as storm troopers, who now were aware of the situation, moved to confront them. Lightsabres were drawn by Hedala and Luke, and both of them were successful at deflecting blaster fire as they ran into the building. Chewie then started placing charges at some of the targeted locations as Han and Leia had left the overseer's office to catch up with him. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, when Darth Vader then appeared.

Vader was immediately aware of the presence of both Luke and Hedala. _The young lady is very prominent,_ he thought. The two of them were able to compromise the security and were about to enter the reactor core when Vader came up behind them. Hedala spun around and ignited her green blade, with Luke, standing behind her, doing the same with his blue blade. Vader then answered with his red sabre and Hedala bravely stepped forward to confront him. She advanced quickly with an Ataru slash and darted quickly around to come at him from behind. _Impressive,_ the Dark Lord thought as he deftly cut her off and gave a slight nudge with the Force to knock her backwards. Luke then took his opportunity to strike but the figure in black quickly parried his blow and then gave him a strong surge that knocked him backward as well. Hedala got to her feet and tried to leap at Vader with her blade high, but he raised his other arm and Force-lifted her two metres off the floor, then slammed her back into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. As he stepped over to finish her off, Luke again charged and was able to draw the Sith's attention away from the Fardi girl.

At this, Vader suddenly detected something interesting about the young man facing him with his sabre held high. He tried a thrust, and to his surprise, Luke made a reasonably good defensive response. Using both hands on his hilt – as Ahsoka had taught him – he doggedly hung on and was able to keep Vader busy. Hedala then groggily got to her feet and shook her head sharply as if to shake off the cobwebs. She then charged Vader from the other side. Somehow, the two of them were able to back him up … and then, almost out of nowhere, Ahsoka had appeared.

Upon seeing her, Vader feigned surprise and she lit both of her white blades and stepped in front of Luke and Hedala. Wide-eyed, they watched Ahsoka push Vader back as she then turned to them and shouted, "The reactor, get inside!" At which they went inside the core area, slashed with their blades at the control panels and then planted detonators. While this was happening, Ahsoka spoke to Vader.

"OK, Anakin. That what was what I was looking for. Well played, sir."

Vader stopped for a second and stared at her. "Master Tano, I was not faking anything. Your apprentices show real ability, although they are very inexperienced, especially the boy. But I was impressed with their teamwork. You are a good teacher, my former apprentice."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment, former master … now I need you to give the others a scare."

Vader then left the area, and then looked for Imperials. He planned to let them know the reactor was about to be compromised. At this point, Han, Leia and Chewie had placed all of their charges.

Ahsoka then called for Luke and Hedala to follow her out. "Good job, both of you. I like how you both stood up to Darth Vader. Are you all right, Hedala?" Fardi indicated she was good.

"OK, back to the ship." Ahsoka ordered and they ran off with their sabres still lit, in case any Imperials confronted them.

Vader had caught up to Han and Leia and he threw Force pushes at both of them that caused them to fall backward. Chewbacca drew his blaster and started firing at Vader, who raised a hand and deflected the shots. Chewie took cover and continued to snipe away at Vader as best he could. Han and Leia were able to get away and they got into an AT-AT walker which had been left unattended. Solo then piloted the walker in the direction of where they had left the _Millennium Falcon._ Vader was finally able to neutralize Chewbacca, who then took off running in the other direction, just as Vader noticed the hijacked walker. Leia implored Han to attempt to crush Vader with the AT-AT's feet but he was able to avoid them. R2-D2, who had accompanied Han and Leia, was also aboard the walker and he was able to get the cannon functional. Leia, who blamed Vader for the destruction of Alderaan, fired the cannon at him and was able to temporarily incapacitate him, allowing them to make their escape back to the _Falcon._

Ahsoka then realized what had happened to Vader and went to his side as the Imperial troopers had started firing heavily at the stolen walker. Vader signaled to Ahsoka that he was not seriously hurt and then told her he would handle it from here. Feeling somewhat relieved, Master Tano returned to her ship. She then contacted Han and Leia.

"Are you OK? I'm going to blow this place … get to the _Falcon_ … Now!"

By remote control, Ahsoka started exploding the charges, beginning with those placed inside the reactor control room. As the explosions started reverberating throughout the factory, the Imperials were running around in all directions, not sure whom to follow. Vader took charge, ordering everyone to evacuate the factory, then he made it to his TIEx1 Starfighter and was soon gone. Once that happened, Ahsoka gave the order and both rebel ships – _Corvala Dawn_ and _Millennium Falcon_ – lifted off and returned to Yavin IV.

All in all, the mission had been successful. The factory had been destroyed and Vader had a reasonable explanation for what had happened. Of course, both the Emperor and General Tagge would be less than pleased, as this factory was key for the Empire and the capability they had lost would take months to replace.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	31. The Skywalker Legacy

In this chapter, we get more of an idea of Shaak's longer term strategy and the divergence from canon continues as the effect of the Togruta masters is felt … Thanks to new followers: **Ronnie Carroll, Sued13, mccal011, armandoandres, matthew barcus 31.**

 **Chapter 31: The Skywalker Legacy**

Four more weeks have passed ( **ABY 3 months** ).

Grand Master Shaak Ti and Master Ahsoka Tano were in the underground Temple of the Order on Felucia and they were listening to music. A gently lilting tune followed, with detailed instrumentation. As she listened to the melody build, Ahsoka found herself carried away to a distant place and time … (to the reader: play Shostakovich, Waltz #2 to hear what they heard).

"Mother, wherever did you find this? It's simply incredible. So perfect for what I'm feeling."

"My child, Master Nu has brought us many new treasures, among which is the expansion of our music library. Our collection of the Jedi heritage is almost complete. Our knowledge has grown even more … but of course, there are some volumes that are seemingly lost forever, but as the keepers of the Order, it falls to us to somehow reconstruct them from the things we are learning as well. The importance of music cannot be discounted. It is a window to our souls. Sentient beings everywhere have a connection to it and through it."

As the selection ended, Shaak disengaged the holocron she was playing.

"Come my child, I've some new things to show you."

With that, they closed up the wall and rose back to the surface. Shaak walked a few hundred metres as Ahsoka followed her. She then chose a spot in the forest, removed her outer robe to reveal a silky pale blue garment that covered most of her body, then raised her arms overhead and spread them quickly with a jerk so that her hands were pointing at 45-degree angles to her upright body. The tree she was facing was suddenly cleared from the others that had been surrounding it. The GM then drew her arms together and pointed her fingertips toward the tree. Within a split-second, it ignited in flame that rushed upward and the warmth of the blaze washed back on Shaak and Ahsoka. Just as suddenly, Shaak again spread her arms, then brought them downward and toward her body, and the flame was quickly doused, its supply of oxygen having been cut off. Shaak turned to her daughter and nodded, with a smile on her face.

Ahsoka was astonished. "Mother, what just happened? Can you now direct fire …"

"Yes, my dear. I have learned the secret. It was something I had been working on years ago but had put aside. Now I have learned the necessary adjustment to the technique. It is not fire per se, but raw energy."

"And you put it out just as quickly as you started it …" Ahsoka shook her head in wonderment, her eyes wide open.

Shaak put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and rubbed it gently, sending a wave of warmth through her daughter's entire body. Ahsoka smiled and turned to her. "That felt so nice, mother … I just noticed the air getting cooler."

"One more thing, dear. Please observe."

Shaak again pointed both hands at what remained of the tree, then launched what appeared to be a beam of energy, gleaming in bright pink, into the target. The tree then ceased to exist, apparently having been consumed by the blast. At that instant, Shaak snapped her fingers and the waltz melody played again, then reverberated through the forest. Ahsoka felt herself slipping into a trance for about a minute, and as she came out of it, she felt a feeling of pure happiness, such as she could scarcely ever recall. "Mother …"

Shaak smiled and caressed her daughter's rear lek. "Glad you liked that. I'd been working on it and I wanted to give it to you … because my dear, I want this to be your birth anniversary day."

Ahsoka turned around to face her. "Really? How did you determine that it was today? I never knew much about it when I was born."

"Ah, but now you do. We now have the records for so many of the Jedi from the past, including yourself – and your precious Anakin. You are now 37 standard years of age. I thought it might give you peace to know this about yourself."

Ahsoka nodded, then smiled with wonderment and affection toward Shaak. "You've just done so much for me. How can I ever repay you …"

"By just being all that you can be, my dear … it is your destiny."

With that, she donned her robe again, as the temperature continued to drop. Felucia had usually been a hot and humid planet, but now it started to feel quite agreeable.

Ahsoka noted this change in the environment and spoke up. "Is it my imagination, or is it getting cooler here?"

Shaak chuckled, then snapped her fingers again and summoned her speeder.

"Come, dear, we've a little trip to take."

The two of them rode for almost thirty minutes, zipping past various groves of trees and cleared areas, finally arriving at what appeared to be some type of large block-house. As they entered into the structure, they then descended three levels into the ground. As a portal slid open, they gazed upon a large open area with rows of video screens and banks of data-pads on a continuous counter surface that wrapped around about 75% of the room. Several people were seated at various places along the work area. As Shaak and Ahsoka entered, Knight Xendar Silkaw approached them and bowed deeply.

"Grand Master Shaak. Master Ahsoka. Welcome. We are pleased to have both of you here this fine morning."

Padawan Frehya Lumoxa then stepped forward, smiling broadly, and wearing a long robe of elegance similar to Shaak's.

"Thank you, Knight Xendar. Masters, we have put together a short presentation for your benefit, to demonstrate the functions we have installed for planetary management."

Ahsoka looked at her former apprentice with astonishment. Clearly the woman had been quite busy and was making the absolute most of her position as Shaak's executive assistant. Frehya proceeded to show them the various features that could now be directly monitored, the systems that controlled the environment of the planet, which included maintenance of temperatures and the balance of the atmosphere and the planet's oceans and seas. She then reviewed the beefed-up planetary defenses, which included massive new laser cannons – large enough to do severe damage to Imperial Star Destroyers – and the beginnings of drone-based orbital defenses similar to what Ahsoka and Chelli had installed on Almania and were being replicated in the Pantora system where the new rebel base was being constructed.

After Frehya had completed her presentation, Shaak thanked her and spoke to Ahsoka.

"My dear, I'm sure you have many questions. Would you like to get to some of them now?"

"Yes. Is it your plan to change this planet's basic climate?"

Shaak smiled. "As part of an overall approach. We believe a greater diversity of life will become possible in the next few years. Felucia will become a beautiful place in the Galaxy when we are finished. This is being accomplished by a gradual adjustment of its angle of incline on its axis around our star, Felix. I have such regard for this place that I want it to be a more inviting world in the future. Currently it is too hot and humid to allow much of that. Already our atmospheric maintenance – that we started about five years ago – has started to lessen the oppressive heat. Eventually, Felucia will have seasons – not the extreme cold that a place like Almania or Orto Plutonia has, but more temperate zones than it has at current."

"Mother, how will we prevent violent storms and other damage during the adjustment period?"

"By means of atmospheric management. The satellite systems which are in place are especially attuned to monitor conditions and careful steps are being taken to prevent anything from developing that can do such damage. We are moving in a gradual direction."

"So more people will be able to enjoy living here?"

"Eventually, yes. But this will not be a world open to just anyone who wants to land here. I will explain more in the future about how the settlement phase will proceed."

Ahsoka thought for a minute, than asked.

"The defense upgrade … will it be enough to keep us safe from Imperial forces?"

Shaak paused, then answered. "At the current time, we will continue to keep a low profile. The time has not yet arrived to be open about what we are doing."

She then introduced Ahsoka to some of the people working in the room, telling them that they should consider her to be one of the primary rulers of Felucia, as a Master of the Order. Therefore, Ahsoka should be in full understanding of all of the various processes that were underway. Plans were also ongoing to replicate much of the control facilities to various locations on the planet so they could work as a network and back each other up. Frehya was in charge of coordinating all of these plans.

As she left the installation, Ahsoka had much on her mind. _How much power is Frehya gaining here? She seems to have Mother's complete trust. Was it her idea to change the planet, or did Mother always want to do this … and – will this be the only world that gets such reworking? So much to consider, but as always, Mother has a plan. She just lets us know piece by piece._

* * *

The Imperial Dreadnought _Annihilator_ cruised through the Outer Rim as Darth Vader and General Tagge were having a discussion. The Emperor was growing angrier by the day as the Empire was on a losing streak and it didn't look good. Tagge reviewed the record: First a Star Destroyer in the Lothal system, then two more shortly before the Battle of Scarif. Then the Death Star plans were stolen right under the nose of Tarkin and Vader from Scarif. Shortly after that, the Death Star was destroyed, as was yet another Star Destroyer that came to wipe out the Rebel Alliance base on Yavin IV, and now the weapons factory on Cymoon 1 had been mostly destroyed by the compromise of its main reactor.

"What have you to say for yourself, Lord Vader?" Tagge quipped.

"There are obviously forces at work that we have not yet understood. And this fact was not understood by those tasked with carrying out the missions they were assigned." Vader said in his usual matter-of-fact way.

Tagge scoffed. "I will admit that I am hardly alone in seeing the Death Star as 'Tarkin's Folly' … it's never good strategy to put so much emphasis on one asset. Whether that is a giant station or one man – such as you."

"At least Tarkin had a vision – something others sorely lack."

"I may not have such grand plans – but I get results. We wasted over 20 years of planning and construction building that thing, and for what? Destruction of a rebel-sympathizing planet … that only hardened their resolve to defeat us."

Tagge then informed Vader he had assigned another mission to him – to oversee repairs on a CR90 corvette that had been used by a pirate gang that had attacked an Imperial shuttle. Once that was complete, Vader would use the ship to attack its base of origin, which would allow him to wipe out the pirates. It was all part of Tagge's overall mission – to wipe out as much pirate and syndicate activity in the Outer Rim as possible, so as to compensate for the loss of the Death Star.

To say that Vader loathed this type of assignment was a huge understatement, but he figured the activity might yet yield some tangible benefits. If he had to serve under a man such as Tagge, he might as well figure out how to make it work. Carrying out hum-drum missions such as pirate eradication could lead to bigger things down the road. When they found the pirate base, a large space station on the Outer Rim, Vader sent a half-dozen storm troopers aboard it to seal the core. They soon found themselves under attack from two customized droidekas with missile launchers, and missiles were incoming. The Dark Lord used the Force to reverse the missiles, which destroyed the droids and fatally injured the pirates, although one of them had activated the self-destruct before he died. Vader ordered the storm troopers to return to the corvette and await his return, and he was also able to retrieve information from the pirate base's computers before getting away as the base exploded.

Once they had returned to the _Annihilator_ , Vader reported to Tagge and informed the general that his plan had impressed him with its results, then revealed the evidence that showed the pirate gang in question was backed by the Crymorah Syndicate. But the information also showed him that the pirates had been supplied with the modified droidekas by someone named Doctor Aphra – which was a piece of information the Dark Lord had not disclosed to the Grand General. Darth Vader wanted to build his own private forces and such units would be quite useful for his plans to get back in the Emperor's good graces. He therefore had to find the mysterious doctor, and so he instigated a manhunt for her, one that burned up several days and much fuel for his TIEx1.

* * *

Chelli Aphra made preparations to go retrieve the Triple Zero Personality Matrix for the Droid Gotra. They had sent her a coded message that she should go to the Galactic South, and the Kallidahin Space – located in the same sector as Polis Massa (also the birthplace of both Luke and Leia, as Kenobi and Yoda had brought their mother Padme Amidala there to give birth in relative obscurity). Cad Bane had declined her offer to go with her – and thus collect some of the lucrative fee – so she was on her own. _Something that never bothered me before, why should it now?_ She mused.

Chelli Lona Aphra looked back on all she had accomplished in her short life so far and how many strange turns it had taken. There were some very fortunate circumstances – certainly running into Ahsoka Tano on Vaynai was one of them – and there were others decidedly less so. But here was a chance to bag a cool half-million credits and make up for all she had spent on her ship, the _Ark Angel._ How she would love to return to Ahsoka's side with even more prosperity than before. The Togruta had proven herself to be an honest broker and those were good times. Breaking up with Sana – over really nothing more than a difference in vision – kind of bothered her, and she hoped they could mend their relationship.

They were two seemingly different women with different backgrounds, having met at university on the Core world of Bar'leth. Chelli, the daughter of a scientist and sometime archaeologist, had come from what passed for respectability, while the dark-complexioned Sana had been the granddaughter of smugglers that had put enough away to give their offspring a more stable existence. The two had a hot fling that became something more, as they had shared many a drink together and hatched various schemes of what they might do when fortune smiled on them. Sana would always praise Chelli for her keen intellect and razor sharp perception and Chelli liked Sana for her humility and good-natured outlook. When the Almanian deal paid off big, the two thought they had taken that first big step, but soon they were in disagreement over what to do next. Chelli wanted to pursue archaeology like her father, while Sana wanted to invest the money they had made and try to stay close to Ahsoka and the Rebel Alliance, figuring that, after the destruction of the Death Star, that things were looking up for them and it might be a good idea to have friends in what would soon be high places.

So on she went in the _Ark Angel_ , and it wasn't long before she found the BT-1 assassin prototype droid, floating in space amid the wreckage of a destroyed Imperial base from the Tarkin Initiative. Chelli had done her research and deduced that this droid had gone rogue and killed all the personnel at the base and then somehow caused it to self-destruct. _Just one more misadventure for the Empire – are they ever on a losing streak,_ she chuckled, as her ship reeled in the prototype, which had been deactivated. Soon she realized the droid would stay inoperative until she could find a way to communicate with it, as it only understood a particular language that would be known by a 3PO series protocol droid. It just so happened that she had such a droid, but it too was inactive, and the plan was to reactivate it with the Triple Zero Personality Matrix software she had been tasked with recovering.

It just so happened that the Kallidahin Space was not far from her current position, so she quickly set a course for it. While studying the details along the way, she located her objective – the Quarantine World III, a large asteroid that housed the prized software. The curator of the place was an old adversary from her past on Bar'leth, a former classmate named Utani Xane. Going in, Chelli did everything right. She used nano-droid "dust" to expose a ray-shield that she then was able to evade, then she pinched the personality matrix device (containing the programming) and hid it in her jacket, but on the way out, she slipped up and triggered the alarm, which brought on another self-destruct mechanism. Chelli was able to evade a droideka and dive under a closing doorway, but then came face to face with Xane, who took her into custody with stun-cuffs after she handed over the matrix to a group of B2 super battle droids who were part of the curator's security force.

It was at this exact moment that a certain TIEx1 star fighter approached and delivered none other than the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. As Chelli watched him in amazement, Vader wiped out the B2 droids with his lightsabre and the Force. She quickly took advantage and tackled Xane, who was trying to flee with the software. As they both tumbled to the deck, Chelli was barely able to catch the matrix and almost went over the edge of the platform into a deep chasm when Vader helped her up, after having disposed of Xane. He then told Chelli he needed her help.

* * *

Two weeks pass. ( **ABY 3.5 months.** )

Ahsoka, along with Hedala and Luke, were returning on the _Corvala Dawn_ from a trip to the Pantoran system, where they had briefed Riyo Chuchi and the system leadership on the latest Alliance plans, now that the base was in place and fully established. Riyo had also secured Ahsoka's financial support for her upcoming campaign to be Chancellor of the system. Ahsoka trusted her old friend would look out for Alliance interests once she had gained the highest office in the system, as her power would then cover both the populous moon Pantora and the larger but more inhospitable planet Ordo Plutonia, plus all other planets and satellites in the system. Riyo was an especially adept leader, good at balancing the interests of the various factions that supported her candidacy.

As they bade Riyo farewell, Luke suggested that they pay a visit to Tatooine on their return to Felucia, as Shaak would not be expecting them immediately. Ahsoka and Hedala were both wondering what he was up to.

"Luke, what do you have in mind?" Ahsoka queried.

"Yeah, do you really have to visit that sandbox?" Hedala snipped playfully, as she smiled at him and flashed her bright green eyes.

Luke ignored her and turned to Ahsoka. "I would like to visit Ben Kenobi's house that he left behind. I think there is something of value there that he wanted me to have."

Ahsoka considered it. "Why are you certain of this? Does the Force tell you …"

"Not exactly. But I seem to remember Ben taking this lightsabre …" Luke held it up for emphasis. "… out of a trunk of some sort. I feel he left me other things of value that may have been my father's, not just the sabre."

Ahsoka thought about it and nodded. "Yes. You might well be right. As you know, I was once your father's apprentice. As he was once Obi-Wan's. If anyone may have saved something of Anakin's, it would be him."

"Master Ahsoka, why did you and my father stop working together?"

Ahsoka stopped for second, realizing that he really had a limited comprehension of what she basically took for granted. But if Luke Skywalker was going to be everything that she and Shaak wanted him to be, then the time had come to start opening his vista of understanding.

"Luke, let's get underway first. This is a long discussion and I want Hedala to be part of it. We can go to Tatooine. In fact, I would like to recover anything that Obi-Wan left behind … although … the Tuskens likely ransacked his place after he left it."

Luke sighed, "You're probably right. But I also want to know what happened to my aunt and uncle."

"We'll learn all we can. I can promise you that much."

R8-ND set the course for Tatooine, and the _Corvala Dawn_ was soon on its way. The trip would take about five hours. They would have some time on the planet to do some investigating, but then they had to be on their way to Felucia. After they had settled in, Ahsoka went to the galley of her ship and served a cold herbal beverage that Shaak had made earlier. It was a combination of stimulants and awareness enhancers, conducive to deep thought but also providing a psychological lift. Once she had served them, Ahsoka related the tale to Luke and Hedala of how she had to leave the Jedi Order after being falsely accused.

"So why did you not stay after you were cleared?" Luke wanted to know.

"It's complicated. I came to understand that the Jedi Order didn't really care what happened to me. There was no contrition on their part, no apologies. It was more like, 'this was a learning opportunity for you and it was the will of the Force.'"

Hedala interrupted. "Sounds like a raw deal to me. You served them so honorably. What about Master Shaak? Why didn't she step forward?"

"We have discussed that. At the time, she didn't want to make waves. Yoda and Mace were dominant on the Council then and she clearly was playing along with them. She has since expressed her deep regret for not standing by me and preventing them from turning me over to Tarkin and the military for a trial that would have ended in my death."

Luke spoke. "I guess I can see why you hated Tarkin, then."

"Absolutely. He was a dirt bag from the beginning. And to think I saved that guy's life. But enough about him. He got just what he deserved."

"So, about my father …"

"Yes. Anakin and I were extremely close. At the start of the Clone Wars, I had just been named as a Padawan. I was 14 years old and it was such a great feeling, that my career was about to take off. They told me that I was one of the youngest to gain that honor and that my abilities and potential were huge. I couldn't have felt any better."

She took a deep breath, then sipped some of her beverage. Hedala and Luke did the same, and remarked on how tasty it was.

"So … imagine my surprise when I was told that I would be serving Anakin Skywalker, who himself was only 19 at the time but was the rising star among the Jedi, having recently been made a Knight."

Luke was growing quite interested in the tale. "Wait. You mean my father became a Knight at age 19? _I'm_ 19!"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yep, it's all true. But I would have become a Knight at age 17 … if I had stayed in the Order. Both Mace and Yoda said that, because of my ordeal, they considered me to have passed the trial."

She looked at him and noted that he was even more impressed.

"You and my dad must have been quite a team," he remarked.

Hedala smiled. "Nothing about Master Ahsoka surprises me. You are the best, Master."

Ahsoka laughed. "I wish that were true. But I can tell you I always try to be the best I can be."

She continued. "So much happened to us during the war. Anakin and I became very close, we saved each others' lives several times. We were like brother and sister. I could feel how much he cared for me. When I left the Jedi, I realized I was leaving him, too. That was hard."

Hedala then asked, "Did you ever wonder what might have happened if he had decided to leave _with_ you?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I used to wonder about it all the time." She then paused, unsure of where she wanted to take this discussion next. She wanted Shaak to be part of this after they had returned to Felucia.

Luke then broke in. "So when did my father die? Ben told me that Vader killed him. When we were fighting Vader on Cymoon, I wanted to get revenge but I didn't accuse him directly. He had so much power it was all I could do to hold him off after he slammed Hedala into the wall. I still don't understand exactly why he backed down."

"I showed up at that point and Vader knew he had to retreat. I know how to deal with him." Ahsoka nodded and gave a smirk.

Hedala broke in. "I'm sure glad you did. I didn't think Luke and I had much of a chance but we were fighting back with teamwork. We at least made him work."

"Luke, I had already left the Jedi so I didn't know exactly what happened to Anakin at the time because after Order 66, I had to go into hiding. When the Emperor took over, it was no longer safe for anyone who had been in the Jedi. We had to put away our lightsabres and refrain from showing Force ability. I was just 18 when I came to live with Hedala's family on Thabeska. It was while I was there that I discovered she had Force ability – Hedala, you were only 4 years old, do you remember?"

Hedala nodded.

Luke had grown even more curious. "You say you didn't know what happened at the time. But now?"

"Luke, we are going to tell you more. But this is something that I want Master Shaak to be part of … when we are with her again."

"So I have to wait, then?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. I hate having to do this to you. But in time all will be revealed. Then you will understand how and why we are fighting the Empire and what we are doing as part of that fight … and … where you fit into it. Shaak knows how important you will someday be. Luke, they called your father The Chosen One. There was an ancient Jedi prophecy that such a One would arise and be the One to bring balance to the Force. I never really knew what that meant – and he didn't either."

Luke seemed confused. "This is getting more and more complex. What do you think it meant, balance to the Force?"

"Shaak and I are also trying to learn what it means. We're not entirely sure about it ourselves."

Ahsoka nodded tersely and glanced at each of her apprentices in turn. Hedala seemed deep in thought as the herbs were having their effect on her, while Luke figured he wasn't going to learn everything right away, so he had to be patient.

Besides, he thought, it might be interesting what they could find on Tatooine. His admiration for Master Ahsoka had only gone up after she had told him about some of her past. _My life has changed so much, so fast._ He then realized that only a few months ago he had been living on a moisture farm and dreaming of a more interesting and exciting future. It was when Ahsoka had come to Tatooine that everything changed and he was in awe of her – her mind, her abilities, even her exotic beauty, but most of all, her kindness. _Somehow, she will see me through this,_ he thought, as a smile came to his face.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	32. United in the Force

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 32: United in the Force**

An important revelation in this installment. I am most gratified to see the rising popularity of this tale. The original intent was to provide a better outcome for Ahsoka than simply having her pass unceremoniously. From watching the Clone Wars series, I came to understand how important she was to so many, and it was as I was designing the narrative for this tale that I realized the scope should be far greater. We now have gone far beyond a simple tale of rebirth and vindication and are exploring the very underpinnings of the philosophy of the Force and what it means to everyone in the Galaxy… Sensey.

Thanks to new followers: **Gonzandez, FanQuiet1991**

 **Chapter 32: United in the Force**

After the successful mission to destroy the Imperial weapons factory on Cymoon 1, Han Solo wanted to celebrate with Princess Leia, who was starting to see him in a more positive light. So she was receptive to his idea and was also happy about the role they had just played in helping the rebellion. Han took Leia to a favorite hideout of his on a planet in the Monsua Nebula, located in the Montell Sector in the SW of the Galaxy, using a stolen Imperial shuttle, as the _Millennium Falcon_ was laid up for repairs and needed some new parts. Solo then made a major miscalculation – thinking that it would be a cool idea to break open a bottle of Corellian wine for the occasion. The gesture left the 19-year-old princess cold, as she felt it was an attempt to seduce her, so she splashed the wine in his face. Solo was equally miffed by her reaction and they argued about it, and while they were arguing, they failed to notice the landing of a spacecraft not far away.

The occupant of the ship – named the _Volt Cobra_ – was none other than Chelli Aphra's former lover Sana Starros. Two days earlier, Sana had dropped in to Mos Eisley on Tatooine, looking for Han Solo and had been advertising a reward to whoever could help her find him. Years earlier, before she and Chelli had "gone legit" and were frequenting Vaynai looking for Corporate Sector clients, she and Han had pretended to be married in order to perpetrate a robbery. But Han made off with her cut of the stolen loot and she had vowed to someday get her revenge. It was after the Battle of Yavin, when she and Chelli and their friend Ahsoka Tano were on Vaynai celebrating the victory, that Han's name had come up. Ahsoka mentioned that he had helped the Alliance in the destruction of the Empire's Death Star, so Solo was now something of a hero. Of course, Sana didn't see him that way, and she was able to learn from Tano that Han had been on Tatooine shortly before the battle. Being rather resourceful, Sana had picked up Solo's location by tracking the shuttle he had stolen and following its signal to the Monsua Nebula.

Imagine Han and Leia's surprise when they turned around to see a mysterious dark-skinned woman holding a blaster pointed straight at them – and the woman claiming she was Solo's wife Sana. Leia was understandably outraged by this but Sana proceeded to hold them both hostage. She soon recognized Leia and decided to turn her over to the Empire and collect the large bounty on her head and then commanded her ship to destroy the stolen shuttle, removing Han and Leia's only means of getting off the planet.

Of course, Sana had no idea that Leia was a friend of Ahsoka's. After Sana and Chelli had broken up, she lost her pipeline to quick cash and returned to what she once was good at: bounty hunting. Sana Starros had a ruthless streak, one that she would probably not like upstanding Galactic citizens such as Ahsoka Tano to know about.

Sana then tried to contact the Imperial Star Destroyer that was in the area, but Leia took advantage of the moment by shoving Han into Sana and in the confusion drawing her own weapon. At that moment, three Imperial TIE fighters landed on the planet, and the pilots attempted to apprehend Leia. But the princess fired on them, killing two of them. Han killed the remaining pilot and they were somehow able to convince Sana not to turn them over to the Empire, as the Imperials would likely execute them all for being part of the Rebel Alliance. All three of them boarded the _Volt Cobra_ and left the sector, making the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

The _Corvala Dawn_ entered Tatooine's atmosphere and after Ahsoka had pinpointed the location of Obi-Wan's former residence, they soon set the ship down. Unbeknownst to the occupants of _Corvala Dawn_ , the renowned bounty hunter Boba Fett had also landed on the planet the day before, and had gone to Mos Eisley looking for clues on the identity of the X-wing pilot that was believed to have blown up the Death Star, as Darth Vader had commissioned him to do. After threatening many patrons at the cantina, he finally learned Luke's name from a young member of another moisture farming family. Vader had told him about Kenobi, so Fett located where he had been living and decided to lay in wait for Luke to show up.

Ahsoka, Luke, and Hedala debarked from their ship and headed toward the house, but Fett, not realizing who they were at first, threw a flash grenade which Ahsoka sensed. She quickly grabbed it and threw it some 100 metres away where it went off harmlessly. Angered, Ahsoka found Fett and Force-lifted him into the air, then started choking him, demanding he tell her who he was and who had hired him. Hedala, recognizing him from their meeting a year earlier, yelled out his name and Ahsoka dropped him roughly to the ground, then stood over him with her sabres drawn and lit. Luke gasped as he saw how quickly his master had moved into action and the extreme measures she used.

"Because my apprentice knows you, I've decided to spare your life, Fett," she snipped in a menacing fashion, spitting out his name as it were some foul-tasting beverage. "But don't presume for an instant that I've forgotten _who_ you are or our past history."

Luke and Hedala drew their sabres and backed up their master as Fett glanced around. Seeing that the jig was up and knowing Tano's temper, he decided to play things in a conciliatory manner. There was something vastly different about the former Jedi that gave him pause. _She's not that innocent-looking kid any longer. There's a glow about her._

"Master Tano – please excuse me for my incredible rudeness. I had no idea you were coming here today."

Ahsoka stood over him, glaring. "State your business."

"My client was looking for the pilot he claims blew up the Empire's Death Star. My research gave me the name – Luke Skywalker. My client told me to find him at Kenobi's former home – as Kenobi had been killed … by my client."

Ahsoka then chuckled softly. "I see. Well, then, we wouldn't want to disappoint him, now, _would_ we?"

She exhaled, but kept her sabres in place, just centimetres from slicing through Fett's neck.

"You shall inform Vader that you were unable to fully carry out his assigned mission. And you shall also tell him that Ahsoka Tano sent you. Do you feel you can complete these tasks?"

Fett nodded in the affirmative. _She doesn't seem to be the least bit concerned about Darth Vader. Either she's foolish or she's now stronger than even he is. Somehow, I don't think she's foolish…_

Hedala, for her part, glanced at Fett and shrugged her shoulders, as if in sympathy. But she wasn't about to say anything. Ahsoka was in a mood she had rarely seen and the apprentice knew better.

Tano then Force-lifted Fett to his feet, telling him. "Be on your way, bounty hunter. Oh, and get that disgusting hunk of junk you call a starship out of my sight. I destroyed it once, I'd be happy to do so again."

Fett took off running, not liking her tone and counting himself fortunate to still be breathing.

* * *

Upon being helped up to the platform by Darth Vader, Chelli told him that she'd "always been a big fan" of his. He told her he had been impressed by the work she had done on the droidekas for the Crymorah Syndicate pirates. She then told him of her plans.

Doctor Aphra had gained possession of the Triple Zero Personality Matrix and wanted to upload it into her 3PO series protocol droid, but she needed time to "slice" into the programming. Vader saved her much aggravation as he quickly solved the code (she of course had no idea of his prior expertise with droids going back to his childhood). After the droid was loaded, Aphra labeled it Triple Zero and gave it a male personality, whereupon it then activated the BT-1 droid. That droid was about to turn on them when 0-0-0 shut it down, telling BT-1 that Aphra and Vader were his new masters.

"Mister Vader, I am afraid I am way out of my league working with someone like you. What do you really want from me?"

"Aphra … the Emperor has lost confidence in my ability to serve him up to his requirements. I plan to regain his confidence. I wish to build a private army using secret resources, unbeknownst to him."

Chelli realized at this point that she would not be able to turn these droids over to the Droid Gotra and that Vader would be her new employer instead – in her mind, a far worthier one than Droid Gotra would.

"So what else can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I am looking for troops of unquestioned loyalty," he replied. "Battle droids."

"I may have the answer for you."

She then described the mobile droid foundry on Geonosis, and the Geonosian queen that still owned it. The queen had somehow survived the Empire's attempted genocide a few years earlier. Vader liked this idea and they set course for Geonosis, with his TIEx1 docked to her ship _Ark Angel._

As Vader mulled over the possibilities, he reminded her, "Aphra, it would be unwise to disappoint me."

She nodded, then asked, "Lord Vader, have you ever been to Geonosis?"

Vader remembered the first time – a trip that he and Padme Amidala took to meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He then of course recalled losing part of his right arm in a lightsabre duel with Count Dooku on the eve of the Clone War. Later on, as the conflict wore on, he also recalled his Padawan, Ahsoka, seemingly lost forever inside the Geonosian hive, trapped with Barriss Offee. Even though Offee's master, Luminara Unduli, was ready to write off her Padawan, Anakin of course could not follow suit, and he remembered the joy he felt when Ahsoka emerged at last, looking as adorable as ever. Yeah, he'd been there before.

"Cease your probing, Aphra."

They then went inside the catacombs of Queen Karina, encountering her and using Aphra's ship to blow a hole in the roof so they could extract the factory. Vader for this mission was using his other ship, a J-327 type Nubian (similar to the ship used by the monarch of Naboo but with modifications), which he had ordered flown to Geonosis. That ship had a crane platform with which they lifted themselves and the factory off the planet and onto the _Ark Angel._ The two of them boarded her ship and she activated the factory, telling him he would soon have the droids he needed for his private army.

"Aphra – you have been most resourceful. I may well have further use for you … provided you do not attempt to blackmail me." She realized that this was what passed for praise from the Dark Lord.

About that time, Triple Zero interrupted them to report that he was receiving a signal from Black Krrsantan, the Wookie bounty hunter Vader had hired to learn about Emperor Palpatine's new agent. Krrsantan had not only learned who it was, he was bringing the agent with him.

* * *

Back on Tatooine, Ahsoka, Luke and Hedala looked around Obi-Wan's former residence, which had been ransacked by Tusken raiders, mostly looking for usable parts and devices, of which there few of value. But Luke came across a metal box that had been inscribed "for Luke" and showed it to Ahsoka.

"Open it, Luke – it's addressed to you."

He proceeded to do so and took out a small book that had a title in Basic: "the Journals of Ben Kenobi"; he showed it to Ahsoka, who took it and thumbed through it.

"It seems Obi-Wan had a lot of time on his hands here. I just wish I'd known back then. I would've paid more visits to him," she sighed. "I remember the day I met him, on Christophsis, when I became Anakin's Padawan. It seems so long ago. Good times …"

She handed the book back to Luke, who replaced it in the box. "Take that with you. I don't think there's much else here. Obi-Wan lived very frugally. When we were here almost two years ago, Shaak invited him to stay the night on my ship. It seemed like more luxury than he was used to."

Luke looked at her. "I never knew it – that you were here then."

"He told us that your uncle didn't want him bothering you. We figured the time would eventually come, sooner or later."

Hedala added, "Yeah. Freh and I were here too, I had just started training with Master Ahsoka. We got into a scrape with some Tuskens. I actually killed one."

Luke looked at her with surprise. "You never told me that. How did it feel?"

"Strange, actually. It was the first time I had done that. Later, when we got back to Felucia, Maris took me aside and asked if I wanted to talk about it. I guess she wanted to see if I had a warrior's heart."

Ahsoka smiled. "I think you passed _that_ test. Luke, is there anywhere else we should go?"

He thought for a second, then said "can we go by my old home and see if Owen and Beru are still there?"

Ahsoka nodded her head slowly. "I had recommended that they leave. The Alliance agreed to pay to relocate them. My friends on Almania may have helped them out."

The three of them walked back to the _Corvala Dawn_ and boarded. Ahsoka took the ship about 20 metres up and they skipped over to where the Lars homestead had been and landed next to it. The place seemed to be in good shape but when they went inside, it had been deserted. In the kitchen area, Ahsoka found a small holo projector and activated it. A short message, from Beru Lars, followed.

"Luke – if you are seeing this, we want you to know we made it off of Tatooine. Your friend Ahsoka Tano sent a ship to pick us up about two weeks after you left. They are taking us to a new home on a planet called Almania. It's over a day away from here, in the northeast part of the Galaxy. She also gave us about 50,000 credits so we could start a new life there. We hope that you are doing fine and you receive this message in good health. If you would like to visit us someday, we'd love to see you again. Owen never wanted to stand in the way of your future, so we hope you are doing good things with the rebellion and may the Force be with you …"

Luke's eyes teared up a bit as he watched the holo image of his aunt. "I'm glad they're OK. Ahsoka, what do you think it will be like for them on Almania?"

She chuckled softly. "As you know, it gets very cold in the winter, but the people there are nice, and generally try to help each other. Obviously there are no moisture farms. (She chuckled again.) Frehya is from there. Maybe she could check in and see if they need anything. On behalf of the Rebellion, we are grateful to them for looking after you."

His eyes widened and he looked at her intently. "Really? I never knew I was so important …"

She laughed. "Oh yes. Someday, Master Shaak will explain everything."

The three of them walked out of the house together, and Luke took the holo with him. They watched Tatooine's twin suns as they set.

* * *

Soon after Darth Vader learned that Black Krrsantan was coming – with the Emperor's new agent. Triple Zero came to him again with another piece of news: Boba Fett had information for him and wanted to meet. As Krrsantan arrived, Vader confronted the agent, Cylo-IV. Vader demanded that he tell him his name, his commission from the Emperor and the location of his base of operations. The agent refused, so Vader assigned Triple Zero to obtain all relevant information from him. After the interrogation resulted in the agent's death, 0-0-0 reported to Vader that he was Dr. Cylo-IV, that his research base was located in a nebula on the Outer Rim, and that his commission was to create replacements for Vader.

Vader considered going to this base but decided to address Fett first. He directed Triple Zero to contact Fett and tell him Vader would see him on a nearby ISD. Fett relayed his OK and the two soon were meeting in a conference room on the ISD that had a viewport of the outside.

"Well, bounty hunter, where is the pilot? Did you bring me anything of value?" Vader hissed.

"Not much … just a name: Skywalker." Fett replied.

Vader mulled it over, then dismissed the bounty hunter, who returned to his ship _Slave I_ and headed for parts unknown. Fett considered himself fortunate that the name Ahsoka Tano did not come up in the discussion. Despite what she had told him, he wasn't going to be the one to mention the name and have Vader kill him out of anger.

* * *

Ahsoka, Luke and Hedala had now boarded the _Corvala Dawn._ Vader had returned to his J-Nubian ship and attempted to contact Ahsoka. At first it seemed she was unavailable but then she noticed the attempt and responded.

"Anakin, what is it?"

"Master Tano. I believe we should meet. A bounty hunter has just given me an interesting piece of information."

"Which is?"

"The name of the pilot that helped you and Grand Master Shaak destroy the Death Star. He is a Skywalker."

Ahsoka chuckled for an instant, then responded.

"Anakin, we need to meet now. He is with me. I will explain everything. Come to Tatooine. I am transmitting the landing coordinates. Do not go to Mos Eisley. Tano out."

Vader had wanted to find Cylo-IV's base but knew it would have to wait. The priority would be whatever Shaak and Ahsoka deemed it to be when it concerned him, but inwardly, he was excited. _I have a son._

Ahsoka had been resting in her quarters when Vader contacted her. After that, she reached out with the Force to Felucia – a vast distance – and engaged Shaak. The two Masters did a mind meld of sorts. _Mother, I have decided to introduce Anakin to his son. He has learned the truth from Boba Fett, whom we encountered earlier today._ Shaak's response was in agreement. _My child, unfortunate it is that we have reached this juncture so soon. After you have told them, bring them to me._ After stating her desires, Shaak ended the transmission as she knew it would be very taxing on her daughter's mind at this time. But Shaak was inwardly pleased that Ahsoka had already started to master this power as well.

She then emerged and took Luke aside.

"Luke – it is now time for me to bring you further into our confidence. We had originally planned to wait on this but it will take place now."

"What is it, Master?"

"Your father will be joining us soon."

Luke gasped. "But … But _how_? I thought he was dead …"

Ahsoka looked at him solemnly. "He's not dead, after all. He has just assumed a different form. You will see soon."

Luke, of course, was confused, but the look on Ahsoka's face told him he had best not question her further. He would learn all he needed to know shortly. He felt excited on one hand, but a sense of dread on the other. Though Ahsoka said he would be there "soon" he wasn't sure what that meant from her. All he knew was it seemed like forever …

The three people on board _Corvala Dawn_ waited for about one hour and then the sleek shape of Vader's J-type passed overhead and soon landed about 20 metres away. Luke could scarcely believe it – neither could Hedala – when the familiar form of Darth Vader emerged from the ship and was walking toward them. Ahsoka told them to wait on the bridge and she went aft to greet the man in black.

"Anakin … welcome … to the _Corvala Dawn._ " She greeted him in an even tone.

Vader made his way up the gangplank and glanced around, seemingly impressed at the well-appointed and sleek vessel.

"Master Tano. I am honored to be allowed to board your exquisite spacecraft. You have become prosperous as well as powerful."

Ahsoka smiled. "It would seem the two go hand in hand."

She led him into the lounge area and called for Hedala and Luke to join them.

As they entered the room, she gave introductions.

"Lord Vader – or might I say – Anakin Skywalker, I present to you Hedala Fardi, Padawan of the Order."

Hedala half-curtsied to the Dark Lord. "Lord Vader."

"And this – is one of our newer apprentices, Luke Skywalker. Your son."

The room grew silent except for the rhythm of Vader's breathing apparatus.

Luke stepped forward to bow to his father, not knowing exactly what he should do, then Vader spoke.

"Son." Vader quickly recalled the same Force presence he had felt earlier, over the Death Star, and then matched it in his mind with the young man who had dueled him on Cymoon 1. "I am gratified to finally meet you."

Luke responded. "Father. It's really _you_?"

"Yes. I have gone through many ordeals and trials, but I am here for you now." He could see some hesitation in his son's eyes, so he added: "Search your feelings – you know this to be true."

Ahsoka then spoke up. "Luke, your father will be happy to tell you more about what has happened to him, but I would like to say a few things first." She glanced around to gauge the reaction. Hedala was ashen-faced, not at all sure what to make of things, while Luke was clearly trying to process. _My father is Darth Vader?_

The Togruta master continued. "Luke and Hedala, we talk a lot about the Force, the light and the dark. Anakin, as you both are aware, was once my master, the one who I served alongside for three years during the Clone War. It was toward the end of the war that I left the Jedi Order, as I've mentioned before. After I left, I had no idea what happened to my master and only years later did I learn the awful truth. He and our late friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, fought almost to the death and Anakin lost three of his limbs and the use of his lungs. Emperor Palpatine had earlier converted my good friend into an evil Sith lord and he went on a rampage, killing many Jedi – even young children – on Coruscant and elsewhere in the Galaxy, and he would have eventually killed me, too, but I was able to escape on Malachor two years ago. But now we have reached an understanding. Anakin, would you like to tell the rest?"

"Thank you, Master Tano. Yes. It's all true, what she just told you. I became an agent of evil for Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine. I have done more damage than anyone can imagine, all in his name. Today I am here to swear, before my son and my former apprentice, my good friend Ahsoka Tano, that I am now a servant of the great and exalted Grand Master of the Order, Shaak Ti. It is too early for me to presume that they are able to forgive me for all I have done, but may I start with you, Padawan Fardi. My sincere apologies for trying to injure you severely during the raid on Cymoon 1. I was already allied with the Order at that time and didn't realize you were Master Tano's apprentice."

Hedala sheepishly replied. "I am fine, Lord Vader. You gave me a good whack, but I am tough enough to come back."

He smiled on her from inside the mask. "I can see that. Your master should be proud of you."

The conversation continued along these lines for a while. Luke started to accept his Father and that he had seemingly changed. But there were still many questions – ones that maybe Anakin could not answer in some cases. But he tried this one:

"Father, why do you think Ben, I mean Obi-Wan, would have told me that you killed my father Anakin?"

"Son – it's because I truly believed I had actually done that. I would tell anyone – including Master Tano – that Anakin was weak and I had to kill him. But it was a lie. I cannot kill him. He is who I really am. I've learned that now."

Luke nodded slowly. "So … can you tell me why you changed? What made you turn back from the Dark Side?"

"It was my old friend Ahsoka. She may have told you this, but to me she was my sister in arms. I told her many years ago that I would never hurt her, and yet I later realized I had lied. So I knew I had to make amends for that. And she, in her great wisdom, has forgiven me – at least I believe she has."

Vader turned his head toward Ahsoka, who returned the gaze and nodded.

Luke then asked, "so what happens next?"

Ahsoka responded. "We will go to Felucia and Master Shaak will decide that. There is still the Empire to defeat, and your father is very much a part of that, but he is helping us behind the scenes. That's all I can divulge at present."

At this point, Vader indicated to Ahsoka via the Force that he wanted to speak privately with her. They walked back to her quarters on the ship for that meeting. In there, he brought her up to speed about his recent activities.

"Master Ahsoka." He addressed her by her first name for the first time in many years and she felt a tingle as a tear came to her eye. "As you know, I have been demoted by the Emperor and asked to serve under General Tagge. We have begun a campaign to eradicate pirate and other criminal activity from the Outer Rim."

Ahsoka nodded to him. "I see. Have you gone anywhere near the Corporate Sector or my friends on Almania?"

"No, master. The Emperor seems to be ignoring that part of the Galaxy at present. But I cannot be sure that will continue."

"Very well, fair enough. What else have you been doing? I learned you had hired Fett when we found him trying to go through Obi-Wan's former home."

Vader paused. "Ahsoka, when you confirmed for me that I had children, I started to wonder about them. Fett came with a recommendation from Jabba the Hutt."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that. "You do realize that Jabba has become one of our assets?"

"He seemed to indicate that. He referred to Master Ti as someone he considered a good friend."

"Uh huh … Anakin, surely you remember what a problem Boba Fett was for us back during the war? I seriously thought I should have eliminated him when we had the opportunity."

Vader took a breath and regarded Ahsoka with inner pride. _Tano has surely changed. Leaving the Jedi gave her some independence._ "Interesting, Lady Ahsoka. You are more powerful than ever now. May I presume to ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"How did you come about the power of electricity? This was strictly forbidden by the Jedi."

"You will have to ask the Grand Master about that. But I can tell you this much. _We_ are the Order now, but not the Jedi Order. Master Shaak makes the rules now."

Vader seemed to nod, apparently pleased with what he was learning from his old apprentice. Shaak seemed to be creating the kind of organization he could respect as well as serve proudly.

Ahsoka nodded back. "So what else has been happening that I should know about?"

"I've set about creating my own forces, with some battle droids. These may be of some use to the Order in the future."

Ahsoka thought for a second. "Seriously? Have you been working with anyone on this project?"

"As a matter of fact … I have. Someone by the name of Aphra."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that. "Does she have dark hair and a pale complexion, with strange tattoos on her arms?"

"That would be her. May I say that she is quite impressive?"

"That she is, Anakin. We are actually good friends, Chelli and I. But when she left me, she told me she would be finishing her studies in archeology."

Vader took another breath. "That was how she presented herself to me – as a doctor of archeology."

"Well I hope you kept her out of trouble. She has a very active mind and it's best that she not stay idle very long."

"I believe you will approve of her recent activities."

Ahsoka smiled at her old friend. "It's so nice to be working with you again. Almost like old times."

"Except _you_ are the master now, my former apprentice … but you seem to have earned it. Shaak Ti must be very happy with you."

Ahsoka chuckled at that. "You could say that …"

The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes, exchanging their feelings through the Force. Anakin started to feel as though the Ahsoka he'd known and loved was with him again. And it felt right. Ahsoka could almost feel him starting to relax. _Are you feeling better now, my friend?_ She reached out to him. _Better than I have in many years, dear Ahsoka._

As their little tête-à-tête came to an end, Ahsoka rose and Anakin followed her out of her stateroom. They returned to the lounge where Luke and Hedala had been exchanging terse words with each other, not quite sure what to make of what had taken place. Luke of course was bowled over by the reality that his father was still alive, while Hedala was almost as surprised as he was. But their conversation ground to a halt as Ahsoka and Vader returned.

The Togruta then told her apprentices to rise and link arms with her and with Vader, making a circle as Anakin held his son's hand for the first time. Luke held Hedala's, and she held Ahsoka's, who in turn completed the circle with Anakin.

They all raised their hands upward as Ahsoka recited an oath of Allegiance to the Order:

"I hereby pledge complete and total faith and allegiance to Novus Ordo Galaxia. My loyalty is first and foremost with my sisters and brothers who are the Order, and to our exalted leader, the Grand Master. If ever I should falter in my allegiance to the Order, may the Force strike me down and leave my wretched soul as an example to all those who would betray the Order. Uh Ah! Ka Bah!"

As she recited it, the others followed her lead. At the end of the recitation, she sent a current of Force energy that coursed its way through Hedala, Luke, and Anakin and back to her.

"Now, my fellow members of the Order … let us return to our home."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	33. May the Circle Be Unbroken

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 33: May the Circle Be Unbroken**

Another installment, and in this one the circle is closed. Thanks to new followers: **Shiranai Atsune, ccommando173, boon142, b6076b6076**

 **Chapter 33: May the Circle Be Unbroken**

It is now **ABY 4 months.**

The starship _Volt Cobra_ was nearing its destination, the "smugglers' moon" Nar Shaddaa, located in the Hutt Space in the eastern region of the Outer Rim, after a 10-hour trip from the Monsua Nebula. Making the trip were Sana Starros, the ship's owner and pilot, along with Princess Leia Organa and smuggler Han Solo. They were fleeing from the Empire, who because of the presence of Organa and Solo, would likely consider Starros to also be part of the rebellion.

But once they were en route, Sana continued to act mysterious and had no intention of telling her passengers where she was taking them. As they dropped out of hyperspace, Leia had no idea where they were, but Han was quite familiar with Nar Shaddaa as it was a major hot spot of various syndicate activity. That didn't mean he was at all thrilled about going there, as his debt to Jabba the Hutt meant someone might well be looking for him. Sana's plan, such as it was, was to see if she might be able to claim the Imperial bounty on Leia's head by agreeing to split it with the Hutts. This area of the Galaxy was not one known for a large Imperial presence.

When her passengers came forward to protest her choice of destinations, she set her blaster on stun and proceeded to incapacitate both Han and Leia. The moon Nar Shaddaa was not large, but practically the entire surface was covered with various structures and was completely urbanized, sort of a miniature version of Coruscant without the high rises, and much seedier overall. About 30 years ago, Sana had been born on this moon into a family of smugglers. They were not terribly affluent, but she was cared for as a child and did well enough in her schooling to later leave Nar Shaddaa to pursue higher education on the Core world of Bar'leth, where she met Chelli Lona Aphra. Sana and Chelli became fast friends and eventually became lovers after a couple of years.

Once the ship had landed, Sana put out a call to a former ally and said she was carrying two valuable "properties." For a share in the bounty, this person agreed to shop them around. Word came back that Solo was wanted by the Hutts and would fetch a 5000-credit reward, but Organa was far more valuable. Sana and her friend could split one million credits between them. But also at this time, Leia had awakened and was carefully listening to the conversation unbeknownst to Sana and figured she would not have much time to make a move.

* * *

Ahsoka and Vader prepared to leave Tatooine behind and go to Felucia for the purpose of meeting with Grand Master Shaak Ti. Vader asked what to do with his ship, the J-type Nubian, and Ahsoka told him she would accompany him, otherwise he would not be permitted to land on Felucia. Hedala and Luke would travel on the _Corvala Dawn_ , with R8-ND handling the piloting and navigation duties. After informing Shaak that they were on their way, Ahsoka and Vader sat together in the cockpit as he entered the coordinates and they jumped to hyperspace, soon followed by _Corvala Dawn._

When they reached their destination, after about 12 hours, Ahsoka took control of the Nubian and contacted Felucia ground control, who immediately recognized her and directed them to land at a pre-arranged location. _Corvala Dawn_ then proceeded to its usual landing spot closer to Shaak's home and the Assembly hall. After the landing, Ahsoka exited the ship first and Vader followed her. The staff at the landing platform (who reported to Knight Xendar) saluted Ahsoka and a speeder was provided for them, which brought the pair to the Assembly Hall.

As Vader looked around at the new Felucian environment for the first time, he remarked, "Most impressive what the Grand Master has created here. A serene and peaceful environment. I can sense her great power everywhere in this world. But not until we landed. Now I understand why the Emperor has no perception of her."

Ahsoka nodded. "And this is just your first time, Anakin. Your eyes will be opened permanently to a greater level of understanding … the way mine were two years ago – after Malachor."

Vader took a breath. "We've never actually talked about that. About Malachor."

"True … we have not. I think we have come so far from that day. Both of us."

"I was acting from pain and hatred – hatred of what I had become. It blinded me to you … the one who had always stood by me. I will always regret what happened there."

"Anakin, for years you were operating under the lies he told you. But search your feelings. Part of you always knew you had been deceived."

"Yes. And when I realized it that day, I lashed out with the Force against him. He then told me he would destroy me if I ever did that again … so I learned to live within my new identity, and I let the hate take over."

The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes, then Shaak entered the hall. As she made her way over to them, Vader stood and then dropped to one knee before her. She extended a silk-gloved hand to him, which he gently raised up to his mask – to approximate a kiss.

"As you were, Lord Vader. Please be seated."

As he settled into the large chair, he asked, "How may I serve you, Grand Master?"

Shaak smiled, seated herself on her customary throne, then turned to Ahsoka, who noted, "You're looking well, Mother. We have much to discuss."

"That we do, my child."

She turned to Vader, then waved a hand slowly over him. He then felt the gentle surge of warmth come over him from within Shaak. It acted to relax his muscles and quickly took away any pain he had been feeling. She then spoke to him directly, in her gentle, cloying manner.

"Knight Skywalker. It is good to have you back. Though the past two decades have clouded your understanding with the limited perception of the Sith, I can sense you are now ready to leave that world behind and return to the path you were on. You ask, how may you serve me? By serving your true self. Did they once tell you that you were the Chosen One? It is said that many are called but few are chosen."

Vader took a breath cycle as he considered her words. "Most wise, Master. I had struggled to understand that meaning as well."

She chuckled slightly, then smiled. "Struggle no more, my son. The wisdom of the ages is now within your reach. At one time, I had questioned why Master Yoda assigned Ahsoka to you as Padawan. Now his reasoning is clear. Ahsoka is the bridge by which your soul returns to its correct path. As she once learned from you, now you are learning from her. This is part of what is meant by Balance in the Force. Master Yoda never took any decision with haste. He let the Force be his guide. So it is with me …"

She then was silent for a time, conducting a gentle probe of Anakin's mind, then doing the same with Ahsoka's, and finally binding both of them to hers. Their communication then took place in the subconscious. Shaak continued to emanate soft energy but even more it carried a stimulative quality that both of her subjects could immediately feel. Her overall message was one of conciliation and cooperation. When she had completed the exercise, she asked for both of them to form a circle, each taking one of her hands and then joining their remaining hands. A last burst of energy, more decisive this time, came from the GM. _Bind us together, Zon Khadul, so that we may bind the Galaxy._

When their joint session had ended, Shaak invited Anakin to come alone with her to her home.

* * *

On Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine was growing progressively weary of waiting for Vader to report in and he had not been seen by Grand General Tagge in over two weeks. He was not sure of what had happened but he knew one thing, his apprentice was unreachable. A couple of months ago, he had decided to employ new acolytes in his service that might fill some of the duties that had customarily been Vader's, not that he thought any of them would be a suitable replacement, but more to spur his apprentice into finding his way back to his old routine.

But now, a measure of doubt was starting to creep into his consciousness. If he truly no longer had an apprentice, then how could his Empire function the way he had come to expect it to function? Was it time to start looking for a new recruit? For years, Palpatine had told himself that he wanted no more Force-sensitive people at large in the Galaxy, that anyone with that ability would always be a potential source of trouble. And yet, it was manifestly clear to him that such people were indeed roaming the Galaxy and causing a growing number of problems. They had destroyed the Death Star. They had destroyed what was a growing list of Star Destroyers. They were transmitting messages to him directly, mocking his authority and seemingly he would never have believed this possible – until now.

He started to run down the list in his mind. There were the journeyman Jedi – Bridger and Jarrus. The Emperor had not heard any reports about them in months, from the Lothal Sector or anywhere else. Perhaps Grand Admiral Thrawn had actually kept his promise and eliminated them. But then there was Ahsoka Tano, once merely Skywalker's apprentice but now a growing power in her own right and one that must be reckoned with. However, she was quite difficult to locate and Palpatine had begun to entertain another possibility: someone else, perhaps far more powerful than Tano, was out there and was skillfully concealing him or herself in the Force. One of the more recent transmissions was clearly from a female – or at the very least was using a female voice. She spoke in riddles: "One in the eye, then two will die _._ I am the one you cannot see. All your ways are known to me …" _What did she mean by that?_

Among the new acolytes the Emperor had enlisted were:

Cylo, a humanoid male doctor who cybernetically enhanced himself into an immortal system capable of assuming another body when the previous one died. He was a scientist that believed evolution was only possible for the universe if organic species were upgraded with cybernetics. Cylo had also worked on the project that cybernetically enhanced Anakin's body and turned him into Vader.

The Astarte twins, humans from the planet Celanon (on the Outer Rim toward the Galaxy's northern reaches), Aiolin and her brother Morin, whose family had funded much of Cylo's earlier work.

Karbin, a Mon Calamari that also had been cybernetically enhanced by Cylo. He had been a commander during the Clone Wars, whose developed was inspired by the late General Grievous. He had another set of robot arms that enabled him to wield four lightsabres, as had Grievous.

* * *

After leaving Shaak and Vader, Ahsoka went to her newly-constructed home on the planet, where Tri'ku Je'har had been staying, awaiting patiently his girlfriend's return. When she saw him waiting there on the doorstep, she ran to his arms and they embraced feverishly.

"Oh … my love … how long have you been waiting?" She gasped, almost breathlessly, after they had kissed a few times.

"About two days, Shaak assured me you would be home soon, but her idea of 'soon' may not be the same as mine," he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, but you know how crazy things have been since we knocked over Cymoon 1."

He nodded. "Yes, and I see how important Frehya has become here. She's acting like she runs the place for Shaak. Both Maris and Xendar are practically eating out of her hand."

Ahsoka laughed aloud. "I'm not surprised. I really wanted to see some of Maris now that I'm back here."

The two of them went inside and sat on the sofa and cuddled up for awhile while catching up on recent events in the Galaxy.

At the same time, Shaak and Vader arrived at her home via her custom speeder and went inside. The GM invited him to sit in one of the comfortable guest chairs.

"I'd prepare a beverage for you, Knight Anakin, but how exactly would you drink it?"

"I have some … modifications to allow that," He stated, and took out a narrow tube which he attached to a port on his mask.

Shaak nodded cheerfully, "Ah … very good, sir. Just one minute, please."

She proceeded to pour a cold herbal mix and poured some into a bottle for him, while filling her own cup.

Vader took a sip through the tube. "Quite refreshing," he noted.

Shaak swallowed some of hers and then smiled at him.

"Anakin. It's now time for you to ask any questions you might have. I want you to be comfortable with your decision to join the Order."

He paused for a bit, then spoke. "How long have you known that Luke was my son?"

"Quite long, as a fact. Well over ten years ago, I had been in contact with Bail Organa, who was in contact with Obi-Wan. We had understandable reasons to keep him hidden. Indeed, he learned only recently that you were actually Anakin."

"I see … and I understand why he was kept hidden. I would have been a grave danger to your plans to someday build him up to be able to face me … or the Emperor."

"Oh," she laughed. "He is still quite a long way from that. Would you like to assist in his training? I would imagine he would be proud to learn from his own father."

Vader seemed to shake his head. "I'm afraid I would not be able to offer the kind of training that Ahsoka is giving him at present," he seemed to almost sigh. "My mobility is far less than hers. I am impressed, however, with the young lady that is partnered with him. I sense in her a hunger …"

Now that Shaak had taken away most of his pain, he could more easily reflect on all he had lost since that fateful day on Mustafar against Obi-Wan, when the world he'd known had come to an end. He took another full breath and drank some more of the beverage, which he could readily tell was providing a relaxing effect.

"May I ask, Grand Master, what is the next stage in your plan?"

Shaak smiled and looked at him. "I want you to return to Palpatine for a bit longer. I need to have some idea of his next moves. But, not to worry, I am getting much closer to making my move on Coruscant, which should begin to undermine the sense of security he may feel he still has there."

"I am pleased to hear that, Master." Vader seemed to smile, at least that was how Shaak was interpreting his thought patterns as she intently monitored him through the Force. Her penetrations were gentle and non-threatening, and he felt as though he had known her all his life and she was like a kindly aunt. Shaak, in fact, was about 60 years of age, while Anakin was now close to 42.

"Master Shaak, I seem to remember you telling me a few months ago that my body could be repaired and I would become a younger man. Do you recall that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do indeed. Anakin, I can tell you with almost total certainty that the work of restoring you can proceed. But there will be a long recovery and physical therapy period."

"Who would be conducting these procedures?"

"I would be overseeing most of it, with droids doing the precision work."

He sat quietly for a while, seemingly mulling it over.

"And when might we start?"

She smiled. "We shall have to work that out. But it sounds like you are indeed interested, and you trust my ability, am I correct?"

"Master Shaak, I believe you only promise what you can deliver … and that you have no need to do anything else. But if this effort is successful, I will always be in your debt."

She nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, there is another item I wanted to cover with you."

"Yes, Grand Master."

"You are aware that you have two children. You have met your son. Would you also like to meet your daughter?"

Vader sat straight up upon hearing that. "Grand Master. I don't know what to say …"

Shaak laughed loudly. "Say yes …" More quietly, she added, "well, she isn't here at the present time."

"Who is she? This is most gratifying, Master."

"Her name is Leia. But she doesn't know that she's yours … nor does she know Luke is her brother. Just a minute, I will have her located."

Vader was inwardly stunned. _To think I was willing to have my own daughter killed. Palpatine, you have much to answer for._

At that moment, Shaak force projected to Ahsoka, who was about to retire early for the evening with Tri'ku. _Where is Leia Organa?_ Alarmed, Ahsoka immediately responded. _I have not seen her in about two weeks. I am unsure of her location._ Ahsoka turned to Tri'ku and apologized. "I have to go to Mother. Maybe this won't be long."

On Nar Shaddaa, still being held prisoner aboard Sana Starros's ship _Volt Cobra_ , Leia quietly contacted Ahsoka and sent her a text message in Basic, giving her location and telling her that she and Han desperately needed help. When she received the message, Ahsoka was walking from her home over to GM Shaak's newly enlarged residence. When she read the text, she grew more alarmed, and as she entered Shaak's home, she immediately delivered the news to both Shaak and Vader.

* * *

Nar Shaddaa was the primary moon of the planet Nal Hutta, and was tidally locked in its orbit around the planet so that the same face of the moon was always visible from the planet's surface. Although it was similar to Coruscant, though considerably smaller, most of Nar Shaddaa was grimy and seedy and it was a hive of various criminal activity. The Hutts had come to dominate the moon over the centuries and they were oblivious to the need for law and order, which they supplied only inasmuch as it facilitated their own activities. Despite the criminal activities on the Smugglers' Moon, it was known that many of the galaxy's most advanced technologies were actually developed on Nar Shaddaa. Corporations that wanted to avoid regulations that prohibited testing often developed dangerous and even valuable technology within the lower levels of the city of the moon.

As Han and Leia waited uneasily, Sana's contact, a fellow bounty hunter named Dengar, arrived and boarded the _Volt Cobra_ , where he inspected the prisoners. Together, Sana and Dengar took Han and Leia into the Corellian Sector of the moon, a place Han immediately recognized, as he had once lived there during his early days as a smuggler. It was also where he had first met Sana Starros after she had first left Bar'leth. Starros and Dengar turned over Leia and Han to agents of Grakkus the Hutt and were paid the agreed-upon bounty of one million credits, delivered in separate metallic briefcases, whereupon the two of them went their separate ways. Sana returned to her ship, set her course for Vaynai, and was soon gone.

As Han and Leia were brought to Grakkus's palace, in an area called Hutta Town, Leia especially began to wonder what would happen. _Why didn't I listen to Ahsoka?_ She thought, and wondered how Shaak would take the news. Fortunately the bounty hunters hadn't taken her com device, which she had carefully stashed inside her boot. Once things had quieted down, she took it out to check and saw that Ahsoka had responded, saying that they would be coming soon to get them.

* * *

Back on Felucia, Shaak and Anakin were a bit alarmed to learn of Leia's predicament. Anakin wanted to come with Ahsoka and fetch his daughter from Nar Shaddaa. Shaak wanted them to get it done quickly and wondered if maybe she ought to go with them. A trio of Force users like them might border on overkill, she reasoned, and decided to remain where she was. Ahsoka decided instead to bring Luke and Hedala along with Anakin and herself. On _Corvala Dawn,_ the trip could be made in about 4 to 5 hours, so there was no time to lose.

On the way over, Ahsoka thought Luke should only learn he had a sister once the two were face to face as she thought this would be fair to both him and Leia. She talked it over with Anakin and he agreed, and when she remarked that being a father meant he was leaving the Dark Side, he thought about it and he had to agree with that as well. Knowing he also had a daughter had brought out a strong urge to protect her and his anger burned when he thought back to how she was treated on the Death Star.

When they arrived, all four of them were up front surveying the area as they drew near to orbiting the moon. Ahsoka was able to detect Leia's Force signature in a general direction as they passed over Hutta Town, and Anakin also reached out and for the first time realized it was she. Feelings that he'd ignored before came through in full force. He looked over at Ahsoka and she nodded back to him. They had both located her. Soon, _Corvala Dawn_ was touching down on the moon's surface.

"Master Tano, what is the plan?" Vader asked.

"I'd like to split up. It would be best if you were not seen directly working with us at this time. We can approach the Hutt's palace from different directions. I'm going to cloak and shield the ship so no one can do anything to it until we return."

"A wise choice, Master Ahsoka. I see your war experience still serves you well."

Hedala then asked, "What should Luke and I do?"

"You both come with me. Keep lightsabres off until I light mine or I give the signal. We will face some opposition as this area is crawling with bad guys … but I have some tricks they won't even dream of. Com units on, everyone."

Ahsoka and her apprentices started off toward the palace of gangster Grakkus the Hutt. Though the Togruta drew a few stares, no one approached the group until they were directly outside the building. A few toughs attempted to bar their entry, but Ahsoka stopped, then shoved them hard into each other with the Force. That got things going as two others aimed blasters directly at her but before they could fire, she turned to face them and opened her palms toward one of the would-be assailants. A surge of electricity leapt from her palms and dropped what appeared to be a fairly large individual to the floor, writhing in pain. Luke had never seen anything like it before and could scarcely believe his eyes. _Ahsoka is more powerful than I could imagine._ As they entered the palace, another burly thug attempted to attack the group from behind but Hedala drew her green lightsabre and slashed right into him, spilling blood and guts onto the floor. Luke wasted no time and moved to back up his partner with his own sabre blade. At that point, bedlam ensued as a group of a half dozen attempted to rush them, only to feel Ahsoka's mighty Force push drill this group into the wall behind them.

She then stood erect, and this time, instead of releasing an electric current, she instead caused one of the gang members to erupt in flames, sending him running from the scene screaming. "Who wants to be next?" The Togruta shouted, and this time, everyone backed off and allowed her to pass unmolested into the building before them. As they made their way through the palace, all had lightsabres drawn.

Darth Vader wasted even less time as he aggressively shoved his way in via an alternate entrance and bisected a couple of would-be attackers with his lightsabre. He had drawn a direct line through the Force and was headed to where his daughter Leia was being kept. Few tried to stand in his way as he Force-lifted and choked anyone that appeared to be a threat. As blasters were fired at him, he calmly swung his sabre and deflected the shots back into the shooters, dropping them where they stood.

On the other side, Ahsoka led Luke and Hedala into the main throne room where Grakkus was attempting to conduct business. She then demanded he release both Leia and Han and he tried to feign innocence.

"Lady Jedi, I don't know what you are talking about … which prisoners?"

"Don't play with me, Hutt. I have detected them. You have Princess Leia of Alderaan here and I know you are interested in the ten million credit bounty the Empire is offering. I am here to inform you that you will not be collecting it. In fact you will consider yourself lucky to be alive after this night is over."

Grakkus felt more than a bit uneasy, as one of his associates whispered to him about the power of the Togruta Master, and what she had already perpetrated earlier. He knew she had to be placated, somehow, but her fierce expression seemed unyielding.

Vader had succeeded in locating Leia and used his lightsabre to slash open the door of the holding cell that she and Han were being held in. Leia and Han feared for the worst, figuring that the Empire had come to take them away. But strangely enough, the man in black was instead helping them, telling her:

"Princess, this way please. Master Tano is here to release you."

Solo couldn't believe it. "It's gotta be a trap. Vader isn't our friend …"

"This way, Solo. Everything will be explained soon," the Dark Lord stated calmly.

Vader proceeded to lead both of them to the main room where Grakkus was being detained by Ahsoka.

"Luke!" Leia shouted. "We're here. Darth Vader is _helping_ us!"

Leia and Han ran to Luke and Hedala while Vader joined Ahsoka. He then turned to the Hutt.

"I understand you have a 'collection' of valuable Jedi items … lightsabres, holocrons, texts, and such. You will turn these over to me. They are now property of the Empire."

Grakkus attempted again to feign ignorance, but Ahsoka turned to Vader.

"How did you learn of these items?"

"I had heard reports of them from earlier encounters with pirates who had sold them to the Hutt. They were attempting to gain leniency from me."

Ahsoka nodded. "The Grand Master will be most pleased." Turning to Grakkus, she snarled, "turn these over to us and you can stay alive. You would not want the Empire to leave a garrison. They will haul you off to prison and your days as a big shot will be over – permanently."

Seeing the forces arrayed against him, Grakkus had little choice but to do as he was told. Ahsoka and Hedala went to retrieve the valuable items and had them loaded into containers for transport. Leia asked Luke with astonishment:

"How did you get Darth Vader to work with _us_?"

"He's on our side now … once we get back to Ahsoka's ship, we'll tell you everything."

About 15 minutes later, everyone had returned to _Corvala Dawn_ and the precious items had been stowed in a lower compartment of the ship. Soon they had lifted off the surface of Nar Shaddaa and were setting course for Felucia. After the jump to hyperspace was made, Ahsoka asked everyone to come to the ship's lounge.

"Would you like me to do the honors, Anakin?" she asked.

"If you would be so kind," he replied.

"Leia, a few days ago, Luke learned that his father, Anakin, had become Darth Vader, shortly after Luke was born. What you are learning – now – is that Anakin was _your_ father too."

Leia was understandably stunned to hear this. "Ahsoka … how long have you known this?"

"For about two years. Your adoptive father, Bail Organa, informed me on Alderaan. This happened during that same visit of mine there with Frehya, and when I met Hedala – after you introduced me to her. Of course, I had known her well before that, when Hedala was a four-year-old girl on Thabeska."

Leia stared, open-mouthed, at Vader. "Darth Vader … _you_ … are my _real_ father? How long have you known?"

Vader paused for a breath cycle. "For just a few hours. Ahsoka and Shaak informed me earlier today. When I learned that you were in trouble, I insisted on being there to rescue you ... my dear girl … search your feelings, you will know this to be true. Leia – the Force is strong with you. Just as it is with your brother …" He turned to Luke, who had come to sit by his sister's side.

Luke spoke up. "Ahsoka, how can we ever thank you? We are now together as a family. But can you tell us what happened to our mother?"

Ahsoka nodded, then glanced at Vader. "Your mother was a dear friend of mine – one of the finest people I ever knew. Her name was Padme Amidala. She was born on Naboo. But she died giving birth to you and your sister, shortly after your father turned to the Dark Side, due to the evil influence of the Emperor." She looked to Leia. "Your father and I were once very close. He was my master and trained me to become powerful in the Force … just as I am now doing with your brother. I am very much a part of your family too. I have taken the responsibility to ensure nothing happens to either one of you. But now your father will also be there for you. I know that things have been difficult for you and that, as Darth Vader, your father has done many reprehensible things. But he needs your support now – he needs our support. Soon, Grand Master Shaak will put in motion a plan to take down the Emperor and free the Galaxy from his tyranny, and your father will be part of that plan."

Leia responded. "Father – I am ready to help you. Ahsoka – I cannot begin to repay you for everything you have done to help my brother, my father, and me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and let us all go forward together. I want to also thank Grand Master Shaak when we arrive on Felucia. I would like to spend a few days there and come to learn more about myself. Ahsoka, you and Shaak can help me, I fully understand that now.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	34. Making Plans

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 34: Making Plans**

Another installment and we see plotting and scheming as Shaak starts to marshal all of her forces for the coming confrontation. Ahsoka is ever the good soldier as she always stands ready to back up her master.

Thanks to new follower: **Venotica**

 **Chapter 34: Making Plans**

The trip to Felucia from Nar Shaddaa was an informative one for the now reconstituted Skywalker family. Ahsoka and Hedala sat with Anakin, Luke, and Leia, as much information about Anakin's earlier history was discussed. However, most of it concerned his youth, his secret marriage to Padme and what took place at the end of the Clone Wars – the death of Count Dooku and Anakin's premonition that his wife would die in childbirth. Ahsoka herself was also learning new details about her former master's life after she had walked away from the Jedi Order, and her face carried a most solemn expression. _Oh … why ever did I leave you, Anakin? Maybe we should have left together..._

When Anakin reached the part about Order 66 and the attack on the Jedi by the clone soldiers, and his part in it, he was most apologetic.

"Do I have anything to say for myself?" He asked, to no one in particular. "I was so angry at that time. It was like something – or someone – had taken over my mind and body. I had come to believe in the Emperor and when he told me the Jedi were the enemy, I had to carry out his wishes … Now the Galaxy is very fortunate that I was unable to find Master Ti that day. Her escape has given us all another chance … a chance to fulfill our destiny."

Leia sat rapt, many thoughts coursing through her mind. Her father's confessions were filling in so many blank areas in her understanding of Galactic history. Finally, she spoke up.

"Father," she started. "Forgive me, I am still struggling with the reality of things … but can you tell me what you mean by Master Ti giving us all another chance? A chance to what?"

"Leia. My darling daughter. Wise and strong, yet still so young." He gazed at her through the mask and completed a breathing cycle. "Grand Master Ti is the leader we have always needed. Her wisdom and power are unmatched. Together with her we shall bring this cycle of conflict to an end and set the Galaxy on its rightful course."

Leia was somewhat dubious. "Ahsoka … will she grant me a private audience? I would most desire a chance for her to explain in detail these ideas."

Ahsoka gazed at her directly. "I feel she will give you that chance. But I must advise caution when dealing with her. She does not respond well to impertinence."

Luke added his observations at this point. "Leia, Master Shaak is a great leader. You will see what I mean. She is the true leader of the rebellion. And her powers are great. She has destroyed entire Imperial Star Destroyers with her knowledge of the Force."

Ahsoka laughed. "And that's just the beginning of what she can do. She is now embarked on the re-orientation of the planet Felucia into a more temperate world capable of supporting a greater diversity of life."

Leia started to realize there were a great number of things that had been kept from her during her short life. _So my father, Bail, and mother, Breha, knew all along that Vader was my true father. What else did they keep from me? Maybe Master Ti has the answers. But she also sounds very dangerous herself._

Han Solo had also come along on the trip to Felucia, but for the most part, he stayed silent during this discussion, trading glances with Hedala, who returned them with shoulder shrugs. _So Luke and Leia are brother and sister? Maybe I have a chance with her after all … so long as she doesn't completely hate me for what just happened with Sana._

* * *

Chelli Lona Aphra had waited on her ship _Ark Angel_ in the Geonosis/Tatooine system for a couple of days for Darth Vader's return. He had left her after meeting with the Wookiee bounty hunter Black Krrsantan and the interrogation of Cylo-IV resulted in the agent's death. She did some more research and learned that Cylo had already "transplanted" his essence into yet another cyborg body and was now Cylo-V, but exactly where he had gone she couldn't yet determine. Dr. Aphra then decided to head somewhere that Vader could find her if he needed to – and she had a strong feeling that he would – and so she chose to return to The Wheel, where she might find Cad Bane and learn some of the gossip that was making its way around the Galaxy.

 _Ark Angel_ , still carrying the droid "factory" that she and Vader had test-activated to produce some basic B1 and B2 models, along with her personal droid assistants Triple Zero and BT-1, arrived at The Wheel about three weeks before the events that took place on Nar Shaddaa which resulted in the freeing of Princess Leia and Han Solo from Grakkus the Hutt's palace. After making her landing accommodations, Chelli then left her ship and checked into a casino hotel for a few days, wondering if maybe this was a good time to reestablish relations with Ahsoka Tano, as Bane hadn't yet turned up. She felt constrained by having to wait for Vader, not wanting to disappoint him (as that might end up being a fatal error) but at the same time wanting to get on with her life.

* * *

Once the _Corvala Dawn_ had landed on Felucia, Ahsoka helped Anakin and Leia find rooms at the new guest residence facility that had recently been completed. (Luke, of course, was with the other acolytes and apprentices at the bunk house, while Leia at this time was considered a guest of the Order, as was Anakin.) These were modest in scale, but Leia had become more and more accustomed to living like ordinary people and her days at the palace on Alderaan were receding further into the past. As she settled into her room, she started thinking about her life and how fortunate she was to still be living it, considering all that had happened since the Battle of Scarif. But she also wondered just what her role would be now with the rebellion against the Empire now clearly being controlled by Shaak Ti. _What do Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis think about this? Are they even aware of Shaak's power? Oh, I am so looking forward to meeting with her._

Han Solo had also checked in and wondered what the future might hold for him. Perhaps he should give up on ever having any kind of relationship with Leia and instead find Chewbacca and see if perhaps Ahsoka might be willing to stake him to the necessary new parts needed to fix the _Millennium Falcon._ He'd paid close attention to everything he saw on Felucia, and asked questions, which Ahsoka happily answered. _So this whole planet is basically owned by Shaak Ti, who is obviously loaded. Who, exactly, is she – some former Jedi I've heard of but know almost nothing about. Maybe she could use another pilot. Chewie and I could help out around here and I could get my debts to Jabba paid off._ Once he'd gotten his bearings and had some good rest, Han was ready to make some moves. The next day, he'd approach Ahsoka and see what his options were.

As Anakin laid himself down to rest, he knew that Shaak would soon expect him to return to General Tagge and get on with the business of supporting the Emperor and the plan to clean up the Outer Rim. So his thoughts again returned to two areas – the first being Doctor Aphra and the droid factory, the second being the need to find and dispose of Cylo and the other possible enforcers the Emperor had seemingly hired. It was important to reestablish trust, but how exactly to do that? The old man would soon detect that Vader had learned the truth about his children and thus would harbor much ill will toward the occupant of the throne. _Perhaps Grand Master Shaak will know what to do._

Luke and Hedala of course returned to the bunkhouse and shared their adventure on Nar Shaddaa with their fellow members of the Order. There was more than a bit of admiration – and a touch of jealousy – toward Hedala with her tale of how they disposed of the thugs at the Hutt palace and especially witnessing Ahsoka's formidable powers.

"Yes, she really can shoot electricity from her hands and cause people to catch on fire", Hedala insisted, while Luke backed her up. She said nothing, however, about Darth Vader and his seeming alliance with the Order.

* * *

Ahsoka finally returned to her home on Felucia and found Tri'ku faithfully waiting there for her. As she entered he came to her and she took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She cried out.

Tri'ku took her in his arms and kissed her, then smiled at her as they sat down together. He started to caress her right lek, and then her left. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Ashli … you know I understand how many duties you have. I have to be patient … but I will be there for you. Whatever it takes, you know I love you. No one has ever been more important to me or more understanding of me. Everything depends on the rebellion – we must prevail. I know you and Master Shaak are the leaders and the Force is with you both. But do you also know how proud I am of you? What an incredibly brave and strong person you are, Ahsoka. I am honored to be part of your life."

"Tri …" she sighed. "This just isn't fair to you. Of course I am touched by your affection, your kindness and devotion to me. Also how patient you have been with me. But you are part of the rebellion, not just a bystander."

"My love, I want to be with you. Whatever I can do to help. I don't know whether someone in your position is free to marry and perhaps have a family … but it is an aspiration of mine that we can be together always."

 _I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do … Where there is love, I'll be there._

She smiled and kissed him again. "Let's live each day as we can. Let's not think too much about the future. As you once told me, we've got tonight."

They settled in together for the night. Before going to bed, Ahsoka transmitted a short message via the Force to Shaak. _Back home with you now, Mother. Please let me rest and I will be with you in the morning … I love you._

* * *

The next day saw much activity. Grand Master of the Order Shaak Ti arose early and had a light breakfast with her executive assistant, Padawan Frehya Lumoxa.

"How are you feeling this morning, Master?"

"Quite well, my dear." Shaak smiled. "I would like you to have another small residence constructed for Lord Vader. He will require certain amenities to enable his stay on our planet when he comes to visit. These include a special meditation chamber that can support his breathing apparatus."

"Yes, Master Shaak. We will start on that today. When will he be able to meet with us to go over the details?"

"Later this morning. I have a busy schedule planned. We will contact you."

"Very well, my lady." Frehya curtsied to her and left, just as Ahsoka was arriving. Upon seeing her former apprentice, Ahsoka stopped and the two of them hugged, just beyond the entrance to Shaak's home.

"How is it going for you?" Ahsoka snipped cheerfully.

"Wonderfully … but I'm rather busy now. She really depends on me. But she told me I have earned second level Padawan status now, so it's good to be appreciated."

"I'm happy for you, my friend. Look how far you have come …"

Frehya smiled. "Take care, Master Ahsoka. Let's stay connected."

Ahsoka nodded, then entered Shaak's house.

Shaak, upon seeing her adopted daughter, walked over and hugged her warmly. The embrace lasted a few seconds longer than usual. They then took each others' hands and smiled at each other. It was time for some serious planning.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker arose early and realized he had much to do. As he quickly got himself ready and stepped outside his guest room, Padawan Frehya was waiting.

"Lord Vader. Good morning, sir. Grand Master Shaak has informed me that you will need certain accommodations for when you stay on Felucia with us. If you would prefer, we can review these now."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and analyzed her via the Force. _Another powerful assistant of Shaak's, this one is. I suspect she will be quite useful in the future._

Anakin took Frehya's hand and raised it, then bent over as if to kiss it.

"Padawan Lumoxa. The Grand Master has chosen well. Master Tano has informed me that you are the facilities manager here and you have the Grand Master's trust and confidence."

Frehya blushed slightly. "To be fair, my Lord, Knight Brood is the one with that title, but she delegates everything to Knight Silkaw. I am charged with ensuring the Grand Master's wishes are fulfilled to her exact specifications."

Anakin smiled inwardly at this. _Ah yes, Knight Maris Brood. A formidable adversary, but possibly a valuable asset as well._ He resolved to spend time with Maris and learn the extent of her abilities. In the meantime, he decided to go over his needs with Frehya, feeling quite pleased with Shaak's foresight in providing accommodations for him.

After Anakin and Frehya had gone over everything, he returned to his room and started reaching out with the Force to locate Chelli Aphra. All of his plans required her and her great store of knowledge. It was at that moment that Ahsoka reached out to him and Force projected herself into his room, while Shaak was preparing something for her in the kitchen. They had a quick – but silent – discussion.

"Anakin, a word."

"At your service, Master Tano."

"I would like to review all of your activities with Doctor Aphra later this morning. We will contact her together."

"Understood, Master Tano. I will await your convenience."

* * *

Shaak soon joined her daughter and they sat down. Beverages were shared, as well as tasty Togruta treats of spiced meat and pickled vegetables.

"Ahsoka, my child. I see you have taken care of everything regarding the Skywalker family. Excellent."

"Yes, Mother. I think that Leia is most anxious to meet with you. She has some concerns."

"I am aware of that. The former princess will come to know her destiny. I fully extend my invitation to her to serve alongside her brother in the Order, and when her father is ready, she may serve as his apprentice."

Ahsoka ran through this possibility in her mind. "Is this the best course for her at this time?"

"I believe so, my child. You understand how important togetherness is for the Order. Anakin and his children must have a chance to become united in understanding as well as in sentiment. The daughter is strong with the Force, perhaps more so than the son. Luke looks up to you and has bonded well with Padawan Fardi. I wish to keep you three together at this time. But Anakin and Leia will be mutually beneficial. I now see that the father of the Skywalker twins has fully committed himself to the Order. After you and he have met later today I will see him as well."

"Very well, Mother. I see your approach now. I have something else to discuss." Shaak nodded.

"While we were on Nar Shaddaa, Anakin informed me that the Hutt had in his possession some Jedi holocrons, along with a few lightsabres and other items. Were you aware of this development?"

Shaak slowly shook her head, as her long lekku swayed gently. "I knew that something was occurring with that place … but I had not found time to fully investigate. We must review all of this material. Inform Master Nu so that she and Frehya can set about cataloging everything for our future discussion. I want this done in one rotation."

"Absolutely, Mother. I think we should be able to do that but there is a large amount of material."

Shaak stroked her chin as she pondered the implications. "My child, I think it rather unfortunate that the Hutt was able to obtain it at all. Clearly the aftermath of Order 66 and the resulting Jedi Purge has left much disarray in the Galaxy. But of course, the pirates whom the Hutt purchased this material from could scarcely know what was contained within it. Frankly, I consider it fortunate, given the circumstance, that he was able to amass this collection as it made my work easier. When the opportunity arises, I will meet with this individual. Perhaps there is more that may be obtained and he might well be the one to work with – as he already has established channels."

Ahsoka responded. "Hmm … I'm afraid we left things with him a little abruptly, Mother. You might need to smooth some ruffled feathers …"

Shaak chuckled. "I had figured as much. Both you and Anakin need more training in the art of diplomacy."

"I'm willing to learn, Mother. I guess I still have to wash the bad taste out of my mouth when dealing with … certain elements." She glanced at Shaak and then asked, "Can you tell me where we now stand on the Palpatine situation?"

"We have more to do but I want to get him into a state of mind where he might feel he can rest easier. Already he and his minions are moving to construct a second Death Star."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked with astonishment. "Doesn't he know we will just destroy that one, too?"

"I'm sure it has crossed his mind. Already his analysts have informed him about the reactors on the first one and how that ultimately was its undoing. They have even explained about the exhaust ports."

"Hmm. Therefore they will try to correct that problem. Did anyone mention about Galen Erso?"

"Not that I am aware of. The notion that anyone would deliberately sabotage the plan seems to have escaped them … for some reason." Shaak folded her arms, then massaged both her front lekku for a few seconds. "And … they have a far more ambitious timetable for completion this time around. It is to be complete in just seven years."

Ahsoka laughed softly. "All we have to do is find out where they are building it. Then we can go in and blow it away. You and I should be able to accomplish that by ourselves."

Shaak held up one hand in a cautioning manner. "Yes, dear. Of course we would be able to do that, but Palpatine must also know that we can do that as well. It will be well guarded."

"Well, Mother … I'm glad we had this little discussion. But are you able to give me any more on our general plan or strategy?"

"It is still very much a work in progress, my child. But I suddenly have a feeling that we will find something most valuable in what we have recovered from the Hutts."

Ahsoka nodded, then excused herself and went off to see Anakin, as they had a few things to take care of. But first she met with Frehya and told her to start looking over the items they had brought from Nar Shaddaa.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Leia arrived at Shaak's doorstep. Expecting her, the Grand Master invited her inside.

"Ah, it is young Miss Organa … or might I say, Miss Skywalker?" Shaak spoke in her usual honeyed tones.

Not sure exactly how to greet her hostess, Leia simply curtsied and smiled.

"Good morning, Grand Master Ti. There are many things I want to ask you but I'm sure your time is valuable …"

Shaak continued to smile. "Please have a seat, young one. I would like to offer you something refreshing … that will also enable your greater understanding."

As Leia took her seat, Shaak then offered her a cool beverage, which she immediately welcomed, due to the high heat and humidity of a typical Felucian day.

"Master Ti … my father was telling us some things last night that I would like to discuss with you. In particular, he mentioned that, because your life was spared from Order 66, the Galaxy was given another chance. What kind of chance might he have been referring to?"

Shaak continued smiling, then took a full breath and exhaled.

"It means … that the Galaxy will not have to always live in Darkness. That the Order will prevail and the Rebellion will be successful."

Leia smiled in return. "I'm very glad to hear that. How do you think we will win?"

Shaak replied evenly. "By the defeat and removal of the Emperor, of course."

"I suppose I shouldn't ask how we might accomplish that … but I've read he is most strong with the Force."

Shaak smiled again. "That he is … but so are we."

"Master Ti, I must confess I don't know very much about the Force, but I get the feeling it's very important."

"Young Leia … trust your feelings. The Force is what holds everything together – and it is in every living creature and even in plants … but it is expressed differently in each."

Leia mulled this over. "That means it's in me too, then."

"Oh yes. In fact it is quite strong with you. With your father … and your brother."

Leia nodded. "I know. I can feel something when we are together. Something I never felt before. I want to understand it."

Shaak nodded. "Let's try something." She rose and motioned for Leia to do the same, then extended her arms forward. "Take my hands in yours." As Leia complied, Shaak sent a gentle surge of energy into her that immediately got her attention.

"What … was that?"

"It was the Force," Shaak replied cheerfully. "A simple example of it from me. I am unusually gifted in it. What I was doing was providing you an introduction."

Leia stared ahead, somewhat numbed by what just took place. Shaak continued, "Look into my eyes, dear. Allow your mind to go where it will."

As Leia did this, it started to seem like the entire Galaxy was contained within the Grand Master, and her eyes were a kind of portal and she could somehow see various stars and other features – all within Shaak's black eyes.

"Master … I … have never experienced …" Leia felt overwhelmed at this point, but somehow it was a good feeling.

Shaak then broke her gaze and released Leia's hands.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Shaak then started to show Leia some of the basic Force telekinesis powers by levitating several objects at once, then having them practically carry out a routine where they seemed to dance, then march, in various formations, all in mid air. She was entranced by this display and wanted to clap when it was over.

"Master, I know that was just a show to convince me – which it did, don't worry – but I'm also aware of much more serious powers. Do you think that Luke and I might be able to learn those?"

"I have no doubt at all, Leia. Now, I have very much enjoyed having you visit, and I would love to go even deeper into this subject with you, but keep in mind my time is quite valuable these days. I suggest you spend some time, perhaps with your father – he was very happy to learn he has a daughter, as well as a son – or maybe some of the others here that are experts, like Ahsoka, Maris, or even Hedala and Frehya. They all understand the Force and what it can do. Now … I understand you also want to know where all of this fits in with the Rebellion against the Empire. That will be explained in greater detail at a later time. You may find that you best serve that effort by working with me and the Order, like your brother and father are doing. I will not make this decision for you. You are a gifted young lady and I would very much like to have you in the Order. With your talents you will go far."

Leia knew that her visit with the Grand Master was winding up and she knew better than to test the great lady's patience. There was an unmistakable energy radiating from her, and though it was warm and inviting, Leia realized it could quickly change. She'd heard the rumors on Yavin IV about what Master Ti had done to literally blow an Imperial Star Destroyer out of the sky and leave little trace of it behind. This was certainly no ordinary Jedi, or even a Master. She had power to rival anything imaginable – which, presumably, included the Emperor.

Leia rose and curtsied to Shaak, who wished her well, then left to take a walk. She had much to consider.

* * *

Shortly around this time, Ahsoka paid a visit to Vader at the guest residence building. He graciously invited her into his room.

"Good morning, Anakin. I hope you slept well. Soon we will be building you a custom residence of your own here on Felucia."

"It was most peaceful, Master Tano."

"Very good. Now, if you please, I think it is time to contact our friend Chelli Aphra."

He nodded, then asked, "How long have you known her, Ahsoka?"

"About two years now, I believe it is. She has been most useful in help me design defense systems for orbital deployment. And we have also learned how to scale these up to the point that Imperial ships can be compromised."

Vader paused to consider the implications of what his former Padawan had just told him.

"May it be safe to say that we might be able to produce these units at will – provided we have the facilities?"

"I don't see why not," Ahsoka answered. "The more difficult aspect of this is having a supply of Kyber crystals."

"Yes. That is the key component. But, Master Tano, I should think we both would be well-equipped for meeting such a challenge."

"That is correct … but I believe our time to be sufficiently valuable such that it would be ineffective, cost-wise."

Again, Vader had to consider her point. _Tano has grown so intelligent. I always respected her quick mind._

"Anakin, did she give you some kind of com-link to reach her?"

"I believe so … here it is." Vader activated the link, which after a few seconds started to receive something. The sound wasn't very clear and the holo image was distorted and shaky, but eventually Chelli's voice came through. Ahsoka addressed her first.

"Hello my friend … I see your archeology studies have carried you to some interesting places."

Chelli was quite pleased to be contacted by her former business partner.

"Ahsoka! So good to hear from you. What's going on?"

"I have another friend of yours with me."

Vader then spoke up. "Doctor Aphra. Master Tano and I will have need of you soon. What is your current location?"

"A giant space station called The Wheel."

Ahsoka turned to Vader. "That's less than 2 hours away."

Vader spoke to Chelli again. "Stay where you are. Master Tano and I will be paying you a visit in the next two days."

Aphra chuckled. "So happy to hear that … I was growing bored waiting to hear from you."

"I was … otherwise occupied." Vader replied.

"We'll see you soon, Chelli." Ahsoka snipped cheerfully, then shut the link off.

She then turned to her old master. "Anakin, I do hope you are enjoying it here. Your daughter just met with Master Shaak. I trust she was able to get her questions answered."

Vader nodded. "Leia is a restless sort, I can see. She is her father's daughter … Ahsoka, how can I ever thank you enough for looking after both her and Luke … but it is my desire to be in their lives and help to guide their development. Do you see genuine promise in my son? Could he become a warrior … perhaps a Knight in the Order someday?"

"Yes. But Shaak expects him to work very hard. I would put him with Maris for some training but she is very rough on newcomers. I don't want him to be discouraged."

"Ahsoka. Do not underestimate the Skywalker line. I foresee he will do well with Knight Brood. She will come to respect him."

"All right. I will take that into consideration. So … about Leia. I don't feel she will be the type to swing a lightsabre but she is quite proud of herself and her abilities. I think Shaak will know what to do with her. She will be opposed to Leia returning to the other Rebel leaders. They cannot adequately control her."

Vader nodded again. "I sense you are correct, Master Tano. Might I ask you something … regarding Grand Master Ti?"

"You may ask … but I may not be able to answer fully … proceed."

"Does the Grand Master want to take the Emperor's place?"

"I am not completely sure, Anakin. I have noticed some tension between her and Mon Mothma. They may have some very different ideas on how the Galaxy should be governed."

He simply nodded again.

"Come, Anakin. Let us take a short walk. Frehya and I are going to look over the things we recovered from the Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. We would like to have your participation."

"It would be my pleasure, Ahsoka."

* * *

About two hours later, Ahsoka, Anakin, Frehya and Jocasta Nu had finished going through a high level check of the items. They had found a storage room near the Assembly Hall and had separated everything. Needless to say, there were a few awkward moments between Anakin and Jocasta but Ahsoka was able to smooth things over. Anakin, for his part, apologized to her for his role in Order 66, then noted:

"Master Nu, considering all that has taken place since that day, it was rather fortunate that you and Grand Master Ti were able to remove everything you took from the Temple. The Emperor has mentioned on more than one occasion that he would like to have had the chance to do that himself. At the time, we believed that these items were lost in a fire."

Jocasta scoffed at that. "The old man doesn't know nearly as much as he pretends. Jedi holocrons cannot be destroyed by fire." She continued. "He would be most interested to learn that we also recovered all of the Sith holocrons that the Jedi Order had locked away. The Grand Master has spent considerable time studying those over the years."

Ahsoka was unaware of this and thought to herself. _Mother, what else have you been doing that I should be aware of?_

Jocasta then saw there were a couple of oddly shaped holocrons in the collection. Instead of being cubic like most Jedi knowledge containers were, these were twelve-faced objects (dodecahedrons). Ahsoka noted this and asked:

"Master Nu … what type of vessels are these?"

Frehya also was curious. "This seems a strange shape. Could these be a combination of Sith and Jedi knowledge?"

Jocasta shook her head. "No. I had seen this shape before but these are exceedingly rare. Something from the Old Republic era. Maybe over 3000 years ago. Master Ti must be informed … as soon as possible."

Ahsoka nodded. "I will reach her."

Using Force projection, Ahsoka alerted Shaak. _Mother, we have discovered something you may be quite interested in, regarding the holocrons. Could you join us?_ Shaak responded quickly. _I will be there shortly._

Frehya then asked, "What should we do with these lightsabres?"

Ahsoka replied, "Turn them over to Knight Xendar. He can tag and catalog them with the rest of those belonging to the Order."

While they continued to pore over the materials, Shaak arrived quietly, then made her presence known. As Jocasta presented her the holocron, she looked it over carefully.

"I seem to recall this one. There is a short speech I once gave contained on it. At the time, we were worried that the Jedi might be dying off. It was after the first Battle of Geonosis, that day we lost so many of our friends."

"Mother," Ahsoka asked. "What did you say in that speech?"

"Not too much. Simply that we shouldn't let the Jedi die. And there was too much proud history behind us for it to happen. Little did we realize that we were only three years away from the end."

Shaak bid them goodbye and instructed them to continue with the tagging and cataloguing of the remaining items, but took the two Jedi holocrons for herself and stepped outside to summon her speeder, which arrived within seconds. Soon she was on her way to the underground temple entrance in the woods.

Once she had arrived and opened the entrance, Shaak took a seat and proceeded to inspect the two holocrons. She found that one was accessible to most Jedi as it had a simple Force lock engaged, but the other was only able to be opened by an experienced master such as her. She believed that particular holocron would be the one most useful.

After Shaak was able to open the device, she placed it in a reliquary. She reasoned that something of this extreme age (perhaps 4000 years) had to be handled with extreme care. Once inside, she saw the internal organization of the device was quite unique and that it would not be an easy matter to analyze the contents. So she decided instead to also open another device that dealt with ancient Jedi history and the understanding of the great masters from those times. By connecting the two devices she was then able to find the organizing principle of the old holocrons. With this connection made, she could then proceed to break the code needed to access what she wanted. Upon doing this, she soon came across a section that had been prepared by the ancient Grand Master Nomi Sunrider, whose original name was Nomi Da-Boda.

In that section, there were some references to Light Side Force powers that hadn't been used in millennia. In fact, Shaak could scarcely recall ever hearing them discussed at any time during her life as a Jedi, even during her 8 years on the Council. But as she read and digested this section, a profound smile came over her face, and if anyone else had been there to witness her reaction, there would be no mistaking the look in her normally unreadable eyes. _Palpatine, you are mine. Let there be Light._

At this point, Shaak had one last task to complete. She put away her Jedi reference holocron while leaving her new possession still in the reliquary, with its contents still open. Then she opened the drawer with the pyramid-shaped Sith holocrons and withdrew one in particular, leaving the others aside and closing the drawer. As the selected Sith device was opened, her own signature was immediately evident and an image of her face appeared above the work area. Grand Master Shaak Ti made some quick intonations in her native Togruta language, and some inscriptions in ancient Togruta script – both of these forms of communication were seldom seen outside of Shili, the Togruta home world. She then laughed in a malevolent tone and then something strange occurred. The Sith holocron – actually one of her own creation, as it turned out – started to draw the energy from the ancient Jedi holocron and became energized by it. Its normal red lighting then turned purple and finally a deep shade of blue. Shaak had now energized her consciousness with vast new powers and they would only need to be put into practice. Soon, those who would need to know of these would be made aware. The others, of course, would remain ignorant.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	35. The Course of Power

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 35: The Course of Power**

This installment is serious but also a bit lighthearted at times.

Thanks to new followers: **Typho, En0ghT**

 **Chapter 35: The Course of Power**

Later that same day …

Ahsoka, Anakin, Jocasta, and Frehya finish their inspection of all the items recovered from Grakkus the Hutt and Knight Xendar and two Padawans of The Order have taken custody of them. Anakin went back to his guest room and decided to get some more rest, so Ahsoka decided to drop in on Maris and catch up with her.

As she arrived at the modest home of Knight Brood, Ahsoka saw her friend outside at the rear of the house. She was swinging her pink lightsabres around vigorously and apparently practicing her forms, but there was a raw intensity to her actions and slight snarl on her face. Ahsoka observed her for a few seconds before making her presence known. Soon she called out cheerfully.

"Hey there!"

Maris, startled, spun around angrily, and then realized it was Ahsoka. She quickly doused her sabres and curtsied.

"Master Tano. Sorry about that …"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, somewhat confused. "I thought you looked great, real tight form, very smooth you've become."

Maris blushed a little. "Thank you, Master. I've been practicing. In fact, it's all I seem to do any more." She sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

Maris nodded. "Sure. Let's go inside. I'm not much of a hostess if I don't offer my good friend a drink," She laughed. "You know … I might just have some of that Sullustan whiskey that I snagged when we were there a while back."

Ahsoka laughed in return. "I suppose I might have a nip."

As the two sat down together, Ahsoka waited for Maris to unburden herself.

"Oh … Ashli. I sometimes feel that I'm not doing much these days. Your pal Frehya has completely charmed the old lady and I can't hope to keep up with her brain, even though I am supposed to outrank her. It seems like whenever I have a question, Freh has the answer. I would just like to get back to basics … splitting open a few Imperial skulls would really work for me right about now."

Ahsoka nodded in sympathy. "I know what you mean. Maybe you and Anakin can get better acquainted. He will be doing some mop-up duty in the Outer Rim and maybe you could tag along …"

Maris shook her head. "Ahsoka, that's just _it_ … I don't _want_ to be someone's tag partner. At least you're always straight with me. I'd love to work with you sometime. Maybe go to the new base?"

"Hmm, I don't know. What if you had an apprentice? Someone to show the ropes … you could be that older sister. You have such talent and ferocity. Everyone I know is impressed by you. Young Luke would like to take some lessons, but Hedala keeps trying to scare him off … She says you'll beat him up."

Maris had to chuckle at that. "Do you think Luke is ready? Shaak seems to be fond of him for some reason. So far, I haven't seen much."

"Give him a chance."

"OK, I'll tell you what. Have Hedala _and_ Luke drop by. I will let them try their teamwork against me. And I won't go easy on them."

Ahsoka smiled. "That's the spirit."

At about that same time, Shaak appeared outside, along with another young acolyte. Ahsoka and Maris took notice and the Zabrak opened her door with the Force.

"Master … please come in," she called.

As Shaak entered, she hugged and kissed Maris and then Ahsoka in turn.

"Ladies, here is someone I want you to meet." She turned, and motioned for the girl to follow her inside. "This is Reema. She is from Coruscant. One of the new people we are taking in from Jocasta's group."

Maris and Ahsoka both greeted the youngster, who curtsied to both of them.

Shaak resumed. "Maris, I've been thinking that you need a new project … you seem a bit restless. I want you to take this young lady on as your apprentice. I think you will be pleased with her ability."

Maris scanned the young Coruscanti, dressed all in white, with her raven hair a bit disheveled and a smile that seemed to be missing a tooth here and there. _You've_ _ **got**_ _to be kidding._ Maris thought to herself, then realized Shaak was expecting results. "Thank you, Master." She then turned to Reema: "Young one, I will train you," she said seriously. "See me tomorrow … here … at daybreak." Reema curtsied again.

"I am honored, Knight Maris. I will do my very best for you." The youth spoke with seeming confidence and added, "I'm not afraid."

Maris smirked. _You will be._

Shaak smiled and Reema followed her out of Maris's home. Ahsoka and Maris resumed their discussion.

"You know …" the Togruta snipped. "I understand you wore a beautiful dress the other day when that guy came here from Chandrila. Wish I'd gotten to see that …"

Maris blushed again. "Oh, it was nothing much. I felt like I should try to make a better appearance for the guest. This planet has such an oppressive climate, I'm used to sweating all day long. It's nice to be able to get cleaned up sometimes."

"My friend, you will find more opportunities to do that. Once you start to get Reema more into things, I am thinking of having you and her join with Luke, Hedala and myself for some business trips. There are many places we have to visit in the next few months and Shaak would be quite pleased if you were to become more outgoing. I told her we could work on that together."

"Really?" Maris perked up, her mood brightening. "I'm so happy. Ashli, I promise I won't embarrass you ... and who knows? Maybe we'll have a chance to pull out the blades and kick some butts."

Ahsoka laughed at that, and rose from her chair. As the two hugged, she said, "I will be in touch soon. I've a trip to take with Anakin tomorrow, but we should be back in a couple of days."

* * *

As Shaak and Reema walked together, the Grand Master left the young acolyte at the bunkhouse, then went to her home. When she walked in, she noticed that Frehya was still out, so she made a warm herbal beverage for herself, then sat for a minute or two. Then came an idea … something she had wanted to do for a while but had not gotten around to it. She went to retrieve her communication device, then opened a channel to the distant world of Dagobah, in the southern Outer Rim region. Soon, her intended party answered the call.

"Grand Master. A long time it has been … forgotten me, had you?"

She chuckled. "Master Yoda. Now you _know_ I could never …"

She took a sip of her drink. "I thought it was time for us to review our progress thus far."

Yoda seemed to nod. "A good time, this is. Against the Empire, much progress we have made."

"That's right. Although we lost our good friend Obi-Wan, I am most pleased to report that Anakin has come back to us."

Yoda nodded slowly in agreement. "A most gratifying piece of news this is. And his children too …"

"The Skywalkers are together." Shaak stated. "And we have more new Members of the Order. Master Jocasta is now here too, and Master Tano and Knight Brood are working well together. There is much to be pleased with."

"But I sense a question for me, you have."

"Well, my friend, it's more of a topic. I have discovered something recently. I believe it will be the last piece of the puzzle."

Yoda drew up his nose as if to take a deep sniff of the fetid swampy air of his adopted home planet. "Master Ti. The puzzle, you say. Darth Sidious …"

"Correct as usual, sir."

Yoda gave a slight snort and seemed to shake his head, ever so slightly. "Remind you, I shouldn't have to. Powerful, the Emperor is."

Shaak nodded. "Master Yoda, do you recall the legend of Nomi Sunrider?"

His eyes visibly widened. "Recall, I do. Something to tell me, you have?"

"Indeed. What might you tell me about Force Severance?"

Yoda paused. Apparently this was not a topic he had given much thought to in many, many years.

"Shaak my friend … Meditate on this you must. A terrible power this is …"

"I know that, Master Yoda … but I feel I must consider it."

"Destroy Palpatine … it might, but to you, something worse, I fear."

"Master … I must ask you … do you feel I have attained too much power?"

"To tell you that … my place it is not. Answer it only the Force will."

"I understand, of course. But this is my burden to bear. I cannot ask Ahsoka, Anakin or anyone else to decide."

Yoda nodded. "Skywalker and Tano … very powerful they have become. Help you they can."

"Master … it has been good to talk with you again. I promise I will not wait so long next time. But now I have much to think about."

"Bid you well, I do … Grand Master. The right course … follow it you will, my friend."

After a final nod between them both, Shaak signed off and sat sipping her beverage. When it was finished, she slipped into a meditative state and sat on the floor quietly. When Frehya returned, hours later, Shaak still had not moved, and her assistant was careful not to disturb her.

* * *

The next morning, Ahsoka stopped in to see Shaak, but this time she had not yet arisen. Frehya, whose custom it was always to wait for the Lady to get up before she left the house, opened the door to invite the Togruta in.

"Hey …" Ahsoka said, softly. "She's still asleep?"

"Yes, I don't know how long she meditated. She was sitting on the floor when I got back and she was still there when I laid down … must be serious."

Shaak started stirring in her bedroom and realized Ahsoka was there. She pulled on a light robe and came out to greet her. "Hello, dear."

"Mother, I thought I would let you know, Anakin and I will be gone for a couple of days. We are making preparations for his Outer Rim activities and keeping up appearances for the Emperor."

Shaak nodded, then yawned a little. "I see. Well, I trust you have some type of plan here."

"Mostly he does. But he had starting working with my friend Chelli. You remember her, right?"

"Ah yes. The young scientist with the tattoos. I seem to recall getting a strange sense from her that night. We were on this water planet …"

"Vaynai, Mother."

"Yes, a lot of shady characters were there. Like the Corporate Sector worlds."

"Mother …!" Ahsoka mocked indignation. She had grown fond of Vaynai, after all, it was where she and Tri'ku spent many happy times together. "So, was there anything you wanted to tell me? I'll be off, then …"

Shaak raised her index finger and turned her head to face her daughter.

"I want you to start making plans. We will be taking a trip together … to Shili, our home world."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows at the mention. "Oh … when are we going?"

"In about 3 months or so. I think it's time we started to get in touch with our people and our heritage. I will be telling you more details in the days to come."

As Ahsoka left Shaak's home, she tried to remember the last time she had been to Shili, or spent much time with her fellow Togruta. She soon realized she hadn't been home since the day she was taken by Plo Koon over 35 years ago. _I suppose I had better start studying up on the place. Maybe we have the info on our holocrons._

* * *

After having her breakfast with Frehya, Shaak donned one of her black velvet robes and summoned her speeder. Her journey took over an hour and she ranged far away from her home. Her purpose was to privately investigate the new power of Force Severance she had discussed with Master Yoda. This power would give her the ability to completely cut off someone from the Force – an extreme solution, to be sure, but one that had been used by great Jedi Masters over 4000 years earlier.

Shaak dismounted the speeder and walked for several minutes to get a good distance away. For her first attempt, she concentrated on a small tree only about two metres high. Shaak closed her eyes and started to reach deep, and soon the Force had responded. She opened her eyes, extended both arms and her hands pointed at the tree. What happened next caught her by surprise. A sharp flash could be seen in the sky in the general direction of the Felucian sun, Felix. She continued to aim at the tree and there was a sudden brilliant light that immediately surrounded it. Shaak kept her aim true for a few more seconds, then relinquished it as she pulled her hands back to her body. Everything seemed as it was before, but she walked over to the tree and examined it. All the leaves on it had shriveled into brown and these crumbled to her touch. It was as if the spring and summer cycles had passed into autumn and the tree was now dormant, but not dead.

Shaak then took a few steps back and pondered the situation, stroking her chin briefly. She decided it was time for a more significant test of the power. Looking to her right, she caught sight of a small wooded area, about 20 metres in diameter. _This should do nicely,_ she thought, and proceeded to again raise her arms, but this time spread them apart so as to concentrate the power to encompass the entire selected area. When she again reached into the Force, the flash was even more brilliant and the resulting lighted area was considerably larger. She held the power in place for about 30 seconds, then when she was finished she noticed that the entire area had turned dark brown and it extended much further than she had planned on.

The Grand Master then summoned her speeder and started surveying the area. The affected trees covered more than 3 km in depth, many times larger than she had planned on. Fortunately there were no settlements in this area. _An impressive display, to be sure, but I won't need to cover this large an area. I must be able to pinpoint exactly what I want to hit and be able to do it much quicker._ Shaak spent the next hour or so experimenting with this newfound power, and gradually she had learned how to best concentrate it. The trees were suitable for the experiments because their growth depended on the Felucian sun and the power effectively cut them off from it and effectively sped up time as well, such that the plant DNA was compromised. _If I wanted to, I might very well be able to defoliate the entire planet from space with this ability … and perhaps cease all life on it as well. Perhaps this was what once took place on Malachor._ Her mind was running through the possibilities. _If I further develop this power there will be nothing that can stop me. I see now what Yoda was referring to._ Shaak then started to wonder just how powerful the ancient masters might have been, and whether she might have reached a new level. More meditation was certainly called for. She got back in the speeder and sat quietly for a few minutes to ponder the implications. She then realized that her activities would likely have been detected by her people that were monitoring the planet, so she summoned Knight Xendar via her com device and explained what had taken place – in general terms.

* * *

Reema Andujah arrived at Maris's home filled with excitement. She was ready to start training under a powerful Knight, one that could help her become a warrior. Reema had grown up on Coruscant, which, although it was (and had been) the capital world of the Galactic Republic (and now the Empire) and featured wealth on a truly grand scale, it also had many poorer areas. These tended to be down at ground level, as the rich never ventured down there, preferring to fly from place to place as needed. Reema was abandoned by her biological parents and grew up mostly as an orphan. She had a quick mind and a cunning sense of how to survive. She could think on her feet and grew into a natural street fighter that could handle a blaster when necessary – except for the times she had to pawn her weapons in order to eat. Although she was proud of her survival skills, she tended to keep these to herself.

But it was early in life that young Miss Andujah learned how to use the Force, except that she didn't know much about it or what it actually was. She just knew that if she concentrated carefully, she could make all kinds of strange things happen. Lifting food items from stores, or practicing psychology on someone when she was caught – these were just some of the things she taught herself to do. Reema also liked, on occasion, to steal a speeder and take it on a joy ride and rise to the higher levels of Coruscant. She'd never forget the day when she first glimpsed what had been the famous Jedi Temple and she had started studying all about the famous Order of Jedi Knights – even though such information was tightly restricted by the Empire. Reema found many ways to obtain various things on the mean streets below, as even the Imperials tended to avoid them. But she was still only 17 years old and now opportunity had knocked again, just like it had a year earlier when Jin-lo Rayce discovered her in the Underground and was drawn to her Force signature.

As Maris greeted her at the door, the young lady politely curtsied again. Maris scoffed, and asked:

"Why do you feel you have to do that … Miss … what was your name again?"

"Reema. My apologies, Master, I was told by Master Nu to always curtsy to my superiors and to be polite."

Maris laughed. "I see, well _that_ explains it. I won't ask you to do that with me." The Zabrak scanned Reema again, looking for signs of Force ability and prominence and making some mental notes. "All right, Miss Reema, come along. Let's see what cha got."

The two of them walked together and headed to the Assembly Hall. Once they arrived, Maris found an unoccupied training room and a blue training lightsabre, which was locked in the non-lethal setting. She then set her own sabre accordingly and motioned for Reema to take the blue blade. Reema switched it on and started swinging it around to get the feel. Once ready, she placed it in the attention position that Jin-lo had taught her and awaited instructions from Maris.

Maris observed the teenager's routine and started to feel better about her. _She has some basic good habits._

Maris then switched on her pink sabre and motioned for Reema to duel with her. Reema, figuring she had nothing to lose at this point, charged at Maris, who smirked and playfully batted her aside. Realizing her opponent would not be toying with her, Reema dropped into the defensive stance that Master Tano had shown her back on Chandrila. Maris, noting this, obliged her opponent and stepped forward. Reema tried to parry Maris's initial thrust and found herself immediately on her heels. She shook her head and decisively told herself, _Get in the ballgame!_ Reema then cautiously tried to circle Maris and took some thrusts when it seemed she had a shot at doing so. But the Zabrak soon grew tired of humoring her would-be apprentice and stepped up the pressure. A couple of slashes with Ataru speed had the young Coruscanti on her knees, but she doggedly kept both hands on the hilt.

What happened next took Maris by surprise. Reema slipped a thrust from her, then pulled her blade in and executed a barrel roll on the floor that got her away from Maris's blade, which was about to slice into her shoulder – had it been on a lethal setting. Reema followed up and leapt to her feet and charged at Maris, who had to execute a deft block and step maneuver to escape. _Well, I'm impressed,_ Maris thought, and a smile came to her face. But it was time to school the young one and she viciously started slashing and backing up her opponent, who still managed to hang on to her sabre. At this point, Maris stepped back and signaled the duel was over as she bowed to Reema, who quickly responded in kind.

"What did you think?" Reema asked with excitement.

Maris chuckled. "What do _I_ think? I think you've got some game. You're a scrapper. Very inexperienced, lots of bad habits, but I think I'm going to enjoy training you."

Reema grinned from ear to ear as her broken toothed smile showed. Maris found herself liking the girl quite a bit.

"OK, kid, let's get something to eat. We've got more work this afternoon."

As the two proceeded over to the new dining hall (that Frehya had supervised the construction of) they ordered some basic lunch items. Maris started to point out the necessary nutrition that a Member of the Order was expected to consume.

"You only get out what you put in," she was fond of saying. The two had a quiet lunch together as Maris started pointing out the areas in Reema's style that needed immediate correction.

"As slick as that roll you performed was, you don't want to be in such a position when you fight a real opponent in a non training setting. It opens you up to so many possible attacks, ones that you are in no position to counter."

The two of them talked some more, as Reema mentioned some things from her childhood. Maris started to grow more impressed with the young fighter and saw something of herself in her. Reema, when asked what happened to her teeth, mentioned that she lost them in fights against some hard punching opponents. Maris said that she could get replacements now that she was part of the Order.

"We have a complete dental plan," Maris chuckled. "I don't want my apprentice to look like she's been in a barroom brawl with a bunch of slug-throwing toughs. You will come to take pride in yourself. That's part of what the Order is all about."

Reema nodded and smiled. "Yes, the Grand Master was telling me that yesterday."

As the two of them walked back to the training room, Maris put a hand on Reema's shoulder good-naturedly. "Stick with me, kid. You're gonna do great things."

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka and Vader boarded the _Corvala Dawn_ for a trip to The Wheel space station to meet with Chelli Aphra. As they got to her hotel, Vader drew some attention but most paid him no mind. But when Ahsoka and Chelli first met, they hugged each other tenderly and held each others' hands, both smiling broadly. Anakin realized the two were rather close and he regretted being so abrupt with Aphra in their earlier time together.

But Chelli pointed to him and told Ahsoka:

"There's the man who saved my life … my friend, Darth Vader!"

Ahsoka laughed. "Oh really? Where did that happen?"

Chelli nodded. "Yep. I was a goner for sure. He pulled me back after I had lost my balance and was hanging on with one hand to the ledge. I had recovered the Triple Zero Personality Matrix from Quarantine World 3 and someone had tried to take it back. When your friend here showed up, I was able to catch the device holding the software but almost went down into a deep chasm." Chelli was speaking fast, as was her usual custom. "But Ashli … he's your friend too? I'm confused, I thought you were with the Rebellion."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I still am, not to worry. Anakin here …" she smiled in Vader's direction, "is too."

Aphra's eyes widened. "Guess I can't tell the players without a scorecard …" she chuckled. "Anyway, I really missed you more than I thought I would."

"So what have you been doing? Anakin says he's kept you out of trouble."

"Working on droids, it's part of my archeology thing."

Ahsoka snapped her fingers. "Aha! Silly me, I should have made that connection. Tell me what you have accomplished and about this Triple Zero project."

She glanced over at Vader, who remained silent but was clearly a bit impatient while the two women rambled on.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time. Maybe we could go downstairs, get a drink or something?"

After they had gone to the hotel lounge, Chelli proceeded to tell them all about the various details of droid programming and what she was doing with it, about the protocol and assassin droids that were in her personal inventory, and also the battle droid manufacturing facility they had taken from Geonosis. Then she and Vader spoke about his plans for a personal droid army to help him eliminate various pirate groups and start to tame some of the wilder areas on the Outer Rim.

After digesting the information, Ahsoka had some ideas.

"I'm thinking you need to bring this operation to Felucia, where we can keep it hidden from the Empire while we roll out the units. These can then be transported secretly to anywhere we need them in the Galaxy. Knight Xendar and two of his assistants are working to upgrade our starship inventory, and maybe Han Solo could be of some use in this effort."

Chelli mulled it over.

"Hmm. Felucia, huh? That's a rather uncomfortable place to work. Might I be able to secure a temperature-controlled lab environment? I can't have my machines overheating."

"It should be doable. Frehya will handle that."

Chelli chuckled. "Oh, Freh … I forgot about her. How _is_ she doing?"

Ahsoka laughed in turn. "Quite well …"

The three of them continued to talk over the plans. Anakin allowed himself to relax a bit, but preferred to avoid alcohol as it didn't always agree with his physiology. But inwardly he was quite pleased, as Ahsoka was putting together another brilliant plan, one that would enable him to achieve his aims where Palpatine was concerned. _It's so good to work with her again._

* * *

"You know, Leia," Luke noted, "I'm still having trouble believing you are my sister …"

She nodded. "I feel the same, but I also like having you as a brother. We grew up in totally different ways, but I have to get used to living a more basic life. What do you think of Shaak, really?"

They were sitting together after having lunch, before Luke was expected to be back in his training sessions with Hedala and some of the acolytes. Maris expected everyone to work hard and a number of new Knights of the Order candidates were starting to emerge from the ranks. The long-term investment that Shaak had made in personnel was finally paying off.

Luke responded to his sister's inquiry. "I think Shaak is amazing, so wise, so gentle and kind. But she's also very powerful."

Leia looked to her brother, and started to answer. She kept her voice fairly low.

"But she's really quite a character. I had a meeting with her the other day. She doesn't tell you much. She says she likes me, however … who'd believe that? I can be difficult to like at times."

"You?" Luke laughed. "I can't imagine why …"

"But Luke, what do you make of this whole Dark Side/Light Side thing? Wasn't our father supposed to be a real villain as Vader? I mean, who decided to blow up Alderaan?"

"I'm not sure. The others in the bunkhouse think the Emperor Okayed it. He wants to scare people into submission."

"Yeah, I can't stand that guy, he makes my skin crawl. He once said he didn't mind me being in the Senate because it gave him something pretty to look at."

Luke made a face. "Disgusting." He then added, "I'll bet Grand Master Shaak has a plan for him, though. I just have this feeling whenever I'm around her."

Leia nodded. "I know what you mean. In some ways, she's even scarier than the Emperor is. I was sitting in her house with her and she just flicks her finger and all sorts of things start happening. You told me she made that Star Destroyer blow up, right?"

"I sure did. But I think Ahsoka was helping her."

"Maybe she was teaching Ahsoka how to do it …"

"Anyway, sis, I'm exciting about making it as a Knight. The Force is hard but I'm learning. Hedala really helps."

Leia chuckled. "I've seen how she looks at you. Do you like her?"

"Yes … I do. But not like that …"

"I don't know … you two look good together. She's come a long way from that shy girl on Alderaan."

"Sis, have you ever tried to use the Force yourself?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have any idea how to do it. But Shaak said I have the power."

"Really … maybe she will give you private lessons and you could end up being Princess of Felucia."

"Very funny … if anyone gets that position, it'll be Ahsoka … not that she doesn't deserve it." Leia laughed loudly and exclaimed, "You say _princess_ like it's a bad thing …!"

Luke joined her laughter on that one.

"Well, sis, I gotta get back to work. Maris told me she wants both Hedala and myself to have a duel with her in the morning. Time to find out what I've learned."

 _ **(To be continued …)**_


	36. The Next Phase

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 36: The Next Phase**

This chapter finds the activities within The Order picking up steam as Shaak puts her plan in motion.

Thanks to new followers: **dd22, num197**

 **Chapter 36: The Next Phase**

On the next day, as promised, Knight Maris Brood went to the bunkhouse early and waited for Padawan Hedala Fardi and Acolyte Luke Skywalker to join her. They then went to one of the larger training rooms at the Assembly Hall for what promised to be a vigorous session. The night before, Ahsoka had chatted with them about Maris proposing this session and they both talked over strategies they wanted to try against her. Hedala, having more experience, would try to draw Maris to her by attacking, while Luke would try to counter when Hedala had Maris occupied.

When the duel began, Maris indicated she would be using two sabres, both in gleaming pink with identical handles. Her opponents didn't realize it, but the design of the hilts was borrowed from Asajj Ventress's curved handles that could be made to fit together as a dual blade if the wielder so desired. Ventress had hailed from the world of Dathomir, a place dear to the hearts of most Zabraks and Maris was no exception – even though Asajj was not purely a Zabrak herself. Nevertheless, Maris often held Ventress in high regard as most of the Dathomiri had been wiped out during the Clone Wars. Carved into the hilts were symbols of Zabrak history and Maris's home world of Iridonia. Her sabres also had alternate handles, but she mostly used these to keep a firm grip. The form of Jar'Kai (for use with two sabres) was the preferred form for Ahsoka Tano and the Master had helped her good friend Maris to become proficient in it.

Before the duel began, Maris instructed her new apprentice, Acolyte Reema Andujah, to observe from the spectator area on one of the benches provided. Leia Organa Skywalker also joined, having been pre-invited by Ahsoka, so she could watch her brother in action. At the start, all three participants bowed respectfully to each other. Hedala was inwardly excited, as she'd long wanted to show Maris, a brutal task master as an instructor, how much she had progressed. She was ready and had tied her long blonde hair into pigtails that she then braided together to keep them out of her way.

Things started fast as Hedala concentrated on Maris's weaker left hand and slashed hard at the pink sabre. She followed up the initial blow with an effective duck and counter that kept the Zabrak busy. Luke saw his opportunity and attacked Maris's right hand, but she used a gentle Force nudge to back him up for a second so she could then bring both her blades to bear on Hedala. But the younger woman slipped it and went to Luke's side, forcing Maris to refocus. Luke, as he'd been planning, then went wide while Hedala attacked again at Maris's left flank. Luke then poached from behind, freeing Hedala to switch sides. The tactic seemed to work at first as Maris was dazzled by the speed of Hedala and the effective defense of Luke, so she changed her strategy, bringing her two blades together and using them in a crossing pattern that enabled them to effectively counter. It was too much for Hedala and she was pushed backwards on her heels. As Luke tried to back up his partner, Maris applied the pressure on him and he was knocked off his feet. Hedala gamely tried to draw Maris away from Luke by again slashing at her left side. But the Zabrak again overpowered her, and then wrapped up the battle by effectively tagging both partners with match-ending blows that would have been fatal in an actual battle encounter.

The match concluded, and even though it lasted almost three whole minutes, it seemed far longer to the junior participants. The action was fast and furious, almost like an actual battle. Maris praised both of her opponents.

"Padawan Fardi, you are becoming a serious fighter. Your master should be most proud of you. You should continue to work on the Ataru form, you can master it, just as Ahsoka before you has done."

"Acolyte Skywalker … I am quite impressed with you. You have only been with us a short time and yet you are learning so much. I think it may be time for you to step out on your own and not depend on Hedala so much."

Luke bowed deeply to Maris in response. "Knight Brood, thank you. I enjoy learning from someone as talented as you. Could you give me some private sessions … when you have some time?"

"I would be happy to do just that," the Zabrak said with a smile.

Hedala also bowed to Maris, and spoke. "Knight Brood, I was not prepared at first for two blades. Should I be learning how to do Jar'Kai?"

"You should discuss that with your Master Ahsoka, but I can tell you this. It's very difficult at first because each blade is in a different hand and you can be overpowered easily. I like your speed and tactics right now. Stick with the one blade."

As Hedala and Luke hugged briefly, he went over to where Leia was watching them. His sister beamed proudly. "Well … my brother is becoming a swordsman. Congratulations!"

They also hugged, then Leia turned to Hedala. "It's amazing how talented you are. When you first came to Alderaan you were so quiet, always observing everything. I really wanted us to be good friends, but you seemed shy …"

Hedala laughed. "And now, Princess?"

Leia shook her head slowly and grinned. "First appearances can be deceiving. Let's just say I am so glad that Ahsoka found you … you might have died on Alderaan."

Hedala sighed. "Don't remind me. I am _so_ sorry about you losing your parents and most of your friends."

Leia smiled back. "Thank you for that, but I would like to be your friend now, Hedala."

"I'd like that very much, Leia. I am fond of your brother," she noted with a knowing wink.

Leia chuckled. "Great! If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a word with Knight Brood."

Leia then walked over to where Maris and Reema were in discussion.

"Excuse me, Knight Maris … can I have some of your time?"

Maris glared at her for a second – she didn't like to be interrupted – then relaxed. "Sure. How may I help you, Princess? … Reema, give me just a minute, I'll be right with you." Reema curtsied to Leia and Maris then went over to the bench to wait. Hedala, noticing what happened, joined her, and they talked softly amongst themselves.

Leia asked, "Maris, would it be possible for me to learn sabres or just silly of me to think that?"

Maris chuckled. "Why would you say that? I can tell the Force is with you, Princess."

"Well, I'm a little out of shape, and I really have no experience in combat."

"We can fix that … you are young. You'll catch up quickly. But I don't know yet what Master Ahsoka or Grand Master Shaak has in mind for you."

Leia nodded. "You're probably right. But I was inspired watching you training my brother there. He's getting good, don't you think?"

"He surely is, Princess. He gave a good account of himself. The Grand Master's confidence in him is deserved. Now, if you will excuse me." Maris turned to Reema, who quickly joined her and they left together.

Leia, after curtsying to Maris and showing her respect to the Knight, had some things to think about. _What is my role in this whole thing? I want to do right by these people because they are working so hard, and Luke is starting to fit in. I guess Shaak will know what she wants me to do._ Leia then caught up with Luke and Hedala and the three of them walked off together.

* * *

About 90 minutes later, Shaak arrived at the Hall and called a general meeting of the entire Order. Leia arrived with Ahsoka and Luke, while Hedala had caught up with Frehya Lumoxa and they were happily comparing notes on how their careers were progressing. Everyone filed into the newly redesigned grand auditorium and took their seats.

The first order of business involved the Knighting ceremonies of two Members that had been long awaiting this day, having been third-level Padawans for over a year each. Sanjip Vignab, a human male from the Outer Rim world of Jabiim and Nance Cobo, an Ithorian from Hammertown on Takobo, were the honored Members on this day. After the traditional "u-AH, Ka-BAH" salute had been given after their official dubbing by the Grand Master, they stood proudly at Shaak's side as she read various testimonials to their worthiness.

Once this had been taken care of, Shaak moved to the next order of business. It was time for the Order to start moving in a more overt capacity to back up the Rebellion against the Empire. She ticked off the various items:

\- A contract with Santhe-Sienar Corporation to construct up to ten custom built medium-light cruisers, each of which to be able to carry up to twenty TIE Defender class star fighters.

\- An order of 200 TIE Defenders, also to be built for the Order from Santhe-Sienar. _(Pronounced SAHN-tay SAI-nar)_

\- Mobile satellite droid systems, such as those in operation on Almania and Pantora, to be deployable from the cruisers.

\- Another Rebel base, to be constructed on the ice planet Hoth in the Southwestern region of the Outer Rim.

Shaak then took a couple of questions from the assembled gathering, but as was her usual custom, revealed very little beyond what she had already decided to divulge about her future plans. Still, as the Membership of the Order filed out of the auditorium, there was a distinct buzz in the air as the group wondered what all of this meant. Some who understood finance, such as Frehya, realized that the total expenditure involved was well over 2 billion credits. She and Xendar went off to discuss the implications of that, and what additional infrastructure would possibly be needed to support everything. Santhe-Sienar was known for quick turnarounds, especially when they already had production line facilities in place for vessels such as the TIE Defender series.

* * *

Now that Ahsoka was aware of the Grand Master's plans, Shaak called her over and then went to the GM's residence together. Over some plain herbal tea, they made plans to go to the Lianna System, very much in the immediate neighborhood of Felucia.

"So, Mother, how are we going to accomplish that ambitious list of projects? And in which order do we proceed?"

Shaak smiled. "I have that already sketched out in my mind, as you might expect. Many of these ideas can be worked on concurrently. I expect Anakin to return soon with your friend Dr. Aphra and they will use his ship – by the way, I asked him if he had a name for it yet, and he thought about it and he said it would be called the _Sand Shark_ – and hers, the _Ark Angel_ , to transport everything. They will then work with Frehya and Xendar to set up the area where the lab and droid production facilities will be constructed. I expect this process to move quickly. I want that operation in place in about one month. Fortunately, our friends on Geonosis have already provided the template we need to get up and moving."

Ahsoka nodded. "Most impressive, as usual, Mother. How about the Santhe-Sienar Corporation? During my time on Almania, I learned they are a major Imperial supplier."

"Not to worry, dear. They will also see the benefit of working with us. After all, eventually _we_ will be the Empire."

Ahsoka was a bit taken aback by that. "How do you mean?"

"What it means is once we have _persuaded_ the current occupant of the Throne that he will be retiring, a new Sovereign will ascend and that would be me."

Ahsoka nodded, and then took a gulp of her tea. "Somehow, I'm not at all surprised. But do you really think _you_ can govern the Galaxy?"

Shaak chuckled. "I've been thinking about it for a very long time, my child."

"But I thought we were going to restore the Republic …"

"There has been a change in plans. We must ensure we do not just end up where we were prior to the rise of Palpatine. There were many problems with the Republic as it was constituted. Corruption actually reigned, and even though Finis Valorum was a good man and tried his best to be an effective Chancellor, there were just too many obstacles to overcome."

Ahsoka slowly nodded, starting to see her master's grand design. "So you believe you will succeed? Everyone knew about the corruption in the Senate, and also the power of the Techno Union, the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild. How do we stop that framework from reappearing?"

"Ah … my dear. You ask most perceptive questions. This is why we will be leaving the current Imperial structure in place, except … there will be a new direction from the top."

Shaak could see the puzzled look on Ahsoka's face, and could detect the wheels turning in her mind, and added softly. "Don't try to grasp it all at once, my child. Take the time to meditate on it and more answers will come to you."

Ahsoka stared at her mother for a bit and started to relax, as Shaak's face was more revealing than usual. She started to scan her mother's mind with the Force and felt herself being invited in. There she found a warm and gentle place, and a vision of peace and tranquility in the Galaxy. It was most seductive. Ahsoka had to snap herself out of it and return to the present.

"So when do we leave for Lianna, Master?"

"In two hours. Knight Sanjip will be accompanying us and seeing to the ship while we meet with the Santhe organization."

* * *

Later that morning, the ships _Ark Angel_ and _Sand Shark_ arrived in the Felucia system and were given clearance to land after Vader informed them he was proceeding under orders from Master Tano. They were directed to land in the newly cleared area that had been designated for the droid factory and laboratory to be built. Once they both debarked, Darth Vader and Doctor Chelli Aphra surveyed the area and started making plans. Chelli pulled out a data pad and started sketching some rough designs. Vader then supervised her droids BT-1 and 0-0-0 to start unloading things from the _Ark Angel._

Once the unloading was complete, Vader called Frehya to come over to confer with them. Soon she arrived and, upon seeing Aphra she walked over to her and the two women hugged.

"It's so great to have you back, Chelli. We're excited about your new plans and how you will be able to help us. Lord Vader had informed us you were working together and we were impressed."

"I'm happy to be here, Frehya. Can't wait to get started."

"That's great. Lord Vader, we will soon be taking delivery of ten new battle cruisers and a full detachment of the new TIE Defender series strike craft"

Vader looked her in astonishment. "What will these vessels be used for?"

Frehya smiled. "Master Ti has some involved plans for them. She outlined it at a high level for us in a general meeting earlier today. It seems we are going to be constructing another Rebel base in the Hoth system."

"Where are Master Ti and Master Tano now?"

"They are preparing for a journey to Lianna, my lord. It seems the Santhe-Sienar Corporation is going to build these for us."

Vader let a breath cycle take place as he mulled it over. _It seems Shaak has decided to move forward on the plan. I am certain she is going to create some kind of ambush._ "I am well acquainted with the leadership of that company. I will send advance word to the Lianna System that the contract has the full support of the Empire."

Frehya nodded. "Very good, my lord. I am sure the Grand Master will be pleased."

The two of them turned to Dr. Aphra. Frehya asked her to outline all of the equipment and facilities she had brought with her and what her needs would be to set up everything and then move toward a production footing. Knights Xendar, Sanjip and Cobo would be coordinating the construction plans and working with Chelli and Vader to get everything in place. Vader looked at everything and was starting to be impressed with Frehya Lumoxa. _This woman is quite intelligent and has a good sense of organization and attention to detail. Shaak has chosen well. We should be ready to call her Master Lumoxa someday._

* * *

That afternoon, Ahsoka and Sanjip got the _Intrepid V_ ready to leave for Lianna, and Shaak had her luggage taken aboard. The GM had taken several wardrobe items to be prepared for the social circuit on the planet. She had pre-arranged a meeting with Santhe-Sienar officials who would introduce her to Valles Santhe _(pronounced VAL-is SAHN-tay)_ , who, as the CEO and largest shareholder of the firm, was the effective ruler of the Lianna System and the entire sector in which it was located.

The journey took about 30 minutes as the system was very near Felucia but in a neighboring sector, the Allied Tion. They landed in a modern spaceport in the capital of Lianna City, which was quite well appointed and efficient. The planet was a mostly urbanized world with about 5 billion inhabitants, with the cities surrounded by gently rolling hills and plains. Lianna grew most of its own food and had strongly diversified industrial sectors that had created large amounts of wealth for those that ran them. The planet had been long dominated by the armaments makers and the leader of these was the Santhe-Sienar Corporation, a firm that had contracted with the Empire to supply various ships-of-the-line and was a specialist in strike craft including the TIE series. Over a period of many decades, Santhe-Sienar had acquired most of their competitors on the planet and had a quasi-monopoly. Lucrative contracts with the Republic and later, the Empire, which involved kickback payments to various officials in both regimes, kept the machine juiced. The war business was always profitable, it seemed, and it had ever been so.

Shaak and Ahsoka stepped out of their ship onto the landing platform and gazed into the rich, turquoise-colored sky. Lianna's sun shone brightly and it was a crisp spring day. From this high vantage point, the two Togruta could scan much of the city below and saw it was abuzz with constant activity. Speeder traffic, in well-demarcated lanes, was seen all over. It reminded Ahsoka of Coruscant, although this planet was not completely urbanized. Soon they were greeted by corporate reps from Santhe-Sienar and were taken to their hotel, not far from the spaceport. When they checked into their luxurious suite, Ahsoka remarked about the planet to her mother:

"I must say I am impressed. This place looks fabulous and is very prosperous. You know, I'd heard there were some major battles here during the Clone War, but they seem to have rebuilt quickly."

Shaak nodded. "Yes, this place was a key target for the Republic to regain from the Separatists. Santhe was connected to the Techno Union and Dooku didn't want to let it go without a fight. So it got rather messy." She paused. "I suppose you've never been here before, dear?"

"Nope. If I'd known it was this nice, I might've found a way to come."

Shaak chuckled. "Our hosts will be meeting us below in the bar area. We will head further into town and Valles will be throwing a dinner for us. She seems pleased to get our business."

Ahsoka twisted her lips a bit as she mulled it over. "How are we representing ourselves, Mother?"

"We are private clients representing our home world of Felucia. As we convert our planet to a more hospitable climate, we are making a pro-active investment in security – as a partner of the Empire, as represented by Darth Vader, who has also sent advance notice that he would be pleased to see us get the best possible treatment."

Ahsoka laughed softly at that. "Well-played, Mother … quite well. So tell me, how will we be financing this rather large expenditure?"

"Not to worry, dear. I will be covering everything."

"How can you do that, Mother? Or should I even ask …"

Shaak chuckled again. "Leave that to me. At some point, I fully intend to bring you up to speed on all our financial matters. After all, you are the co-guarantor on our accounts, and I expect you to oversee all of Frehya's activity."

Ahsoka sighed softly. "Ah … OK. So you put Freh in charge of that, too?

"Not entirely. Both Knight Xendar and newly-dubbed Knight Cobo are involved as well. They must sign off on most major expenses."

 _So much I still am learning here. Master Shaak has a very complex setup and I need to know as much as I can,_ Ahsoka reflected.

Soon the two Masters had changed into attractive dresses and went to the bar area. The reps from Santhe greeted them warmly and they were soon on a speeder limousine headed downtown. When they arrived, they could see they were atop a large tower that one could see from many km in all directions. It was the corporate headquarters of the Santhe-Sienar organization. As Shaak and Ahsoka were escorted inside, they descended a couple of levels and entered a large ballroom that had been laid out with a banquet spread before them. _This looks promising!_ Ahsoka Force-transmitted to Shaak, who smiled and looked at her daughter with affection.

As they took their seats near the head of the lead table, their hostess, Ms. Valles Santhe, soon entered. She was a short woman of about 1.5 metres in height, in her mid 30's in age, with long raven hair and was dressed regally in flowing turquoise gowns and robes, covered with ornate jewelry. Everyone hushed as she made her way in, seemingly quite pleased with the proceedings thus far. She then turned to Shaak and spoke with a clipped, affected Core-world accent.

"Welcome, Grand Master Ti, to our humble world. It is our express pleasure to have your company this lovely evening."

Shaak nodded. "The pleasure is ours, Chairman Santhe. We are quite impressed with your gracious hospitality. May I present my daughter, Master Ahsoka Tano."

Valles nodded to Ahsoka and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Master Tano."

Ahsoka returned the smile, thus far enjoying Ms. Santhe's presence. _She seems so sophisticated, and beautiful, as well._

Valles signaled to the group that it was time to relax and enjoy themselves, as the wait-staff started bringing in plates of appetizers. She then turned to Shaak and touched her forearm cordially.

"Please call me Valles … I am pleased to meet you, Master Ti. I have heard much about you … from sources."

"You may call me Shaak, then. I trust what you heard was flattering …" Shaak chuckled.

"Indeed it was, Shaak. But they could not have prepared me for the sight of you. Both you and your daughter are absolutely exquisite. Such exotic beauty rarely graces our little planet."

Ahsoka was a touch annoyed by this obsequiousness. She rarely trusted such appeals, but she kept smiling nonetheless.

Blushing, she replied, "Why, Valles, that's very nice to hear. I think we Togruta are often overlooked," she glanced at Shaak, who was also still smiling.

Valles then explained a few things about herself and her company.

"Ladies, allow me to tell some things about myself and the Santhe organization. We have a market capitalization of several trillion Imperial credits, and I am the largest single shareholder. I came to this position because of my grandfather, who passed away about 15 years ago. Mr. Kerred Santhe was a man of vision, who built us into one of the leading armaments makers in the entire galaxy. It was he who engineered the merger with Sienar Fleet Systems many years ago, and since then we have become the largest employer on this planet. Over half the people here work for me, for us. The leading scientists and engineers all value the chance to work here, as the rewards for doing so are lucrative." And then she added, as if it were quite natural, "About one quarter of this planet's entire value belongs to me."

Shaak gazed at her hostess with a kind smile. "You must be so proud. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Valles. I am also quite impressed at how your company has managed to ride the waves of change over the decades. A testament to great leadership."

"Shaak, we also greatly value our independence, despite our good relationship with the Empire."

"I understand. So, Valles, were there any questions you had about our request?"

"Only this, Shaak. How rapid a timeframe do you have for us, regarding the order?"

"We are hoping to take delivery of the first two cruisers in about one month, with sufficient strike craft to fully outfit them."

Valles paused a second. "We will do all we can to meet that timetable, Shaak. But I must point out that your custom order on the cruisers will be more challenging."

Shaak chuckled. "I have faith that you will get it done." She then looked a little deeper into Valles's eyes, as if to reinforce her desire via the Force.

Valles seemed unaffected outwardly, but looked at Shaak with a certain level of awe. The Togruta knew just how to approach someone like her, who was used to getting her way.

Ahsoka could feel the tension, even though the others in the room were not paying close attention to Chairman Santhe and her guests. It was a festive atmosphere, and the boss was wrapping up another sweetheart deal for the company, and everyone in the room would see it in their bank accounts as well.

Ahsoka broke the ice: "It's good to be queen, don't you think?" She cheerfully snipped in Valles's direction.

Valles gave her an acid glare for a split-second, then followed up in a manner similar to Ahsoka's.

"Rank has its privileges, to be sure … but I'm a queen without a crown. Unlike Grand Master Shaak, here, who I understand is loved wherever she goes." She then glanced at Shaak and smiled. Shaak did the same, her face as unreadable as ever.

The awkward moment passed and the rest of the dinner went smoothly. Soon Shaak was toasting her hostess and Valles was doing the same. Several bottles of expensive Corp-Sec champagne were opened all around the room and the guests dined on fine cuisine. Valles even thought to provide a variety of spicy meat treats for her Togruta guests. When all was said and done, Valles happily comped her guests' hotel stay and insisted they stay another night, as she wanted to give them a tour of some of their facilities.

Though Valles Santhe was an extremely wealthy woman, she still liked to be a good hostess and also very much wanted her clients to be happy with their experience. Unlike many others at her level of power, she tried hard to affect the common touch and was genuinely concerned over the welfare of the millions and millions of people who worked for her. She insisted on a safe workplace and provided full medical benefits to everyone and their families, and also plenty of time off to enjoy what they had earned in her various offices and factories around Lianna. This extended to her facilities on Lothal as well, even though the Empire leaned a little heavier on that world than on her home base. Valles was also shrewd enough to know that Shaak Ti was very powerful and rather rich herself, though the sources of Shaak's wealth were much harder to discern.

Ahsoka and Shaak returned to their hotel and were treated to relaxing massages and hot mineral baths that soothed their bodies all over. The next morning they awoke feeling quite refreshed and once they'd had their breakfast, they were alerted by Santhe company reps that Valles was waiting for them and had sent a limo. Once they had joined her downtown, she took them up in a shuttle and pointed out many beautiful green spaces and parks in the capital city that had been created for the people with her own personal funds. Ahsoka thought about the difference between this environment and Coruscant. _Lianna is more like Alderaan but without the mountains, or Naboo without the lakes and rivers._ She asked Valles about it, and she mentioned that the water on Lianna was kept below the planet's surface and constantly maintained with standards for purity. All industrial waste on Lianna was either recycled or sent via droid-piloted ship to be disposed of in the planet's sun.

After the two Masters had toured the factories and saw how efficient the starship building process was, they were quite impressed. Shaak then asked Valles something she had been thinking about:

"Valles, my friend. Do you ever look for new challenges in your life? I mean, is running a very successful company, which treats its people well and cares for its environment, is that enough for you? I mean you are still rather young on the whole."

"Shaak, my friend. You know, I have rarely had much time over the past years to consider that. I think that someday I will look for greater challenges in my life. At this time, I would not want to turn over my responsibilities to anyone else. I owe the people of Lianna that much."

Ahsoka spoke up. "That's such a beautiful sentiment. I think this galaxy would be a far better place … with more leaders like you."

Valles put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, looked her in the eye, and smiled. "Thank you, Ahsoka. That means a lot to me, coming from someone like you, one who has seen and done so much in your life. You know, we're not far apart in age. I'm delighted that you could look up to me."

Shaak turned to her as well, took both of Valles's hands in hers, looked her deep in the eye and sent some warm energy into her that made her smile and feel a bit tingly all over. "My friend, Lady Valles Santhe … we will stay in contact with you and we look forward to receiving our first deliverables from your fine organization."

Valles then hugged both Shaak and Ahsoka and wished them well. They returned to their hotel, had a light dinner and then retired for the evening. The next morning, they boarded the _Intrepid V_ and returned to Felucia. As they debarked and headed to Shaak's home, Ahsoka asked her:

"Well, Mother, that was surely an interesting trip. She's quite a woman, don't you agree?"

"Indeed I do, my child. At first, I wasn't terribly impressed with her, based on what I had learned. It seems there are many who envy her and want to undermine her and take her down somehow – and so they plant malicious rumors. I've learned more, as well. Even though, in our Galaxy the females often have great power – and we have for many centuries – there will always be those who think we don't deserve it. We must therefore always realize we have to work even harder to _keep_ what we have than we did to get it. Now we go forward with the next phase of our plans. Soon we will have all the resources in place to carry out the plan. I plan to call a meeting on Felucia of the Rebel Alliance leadership, in which I will outline our strategy for victory."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	37. Meeting on Pantora

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 37: Meeting on Pantora**

Thanks to everyone for making it this far … but it's not over yet. Some newer pieces of the puzzle start to emerge.

 **Chapter 37: Meeting on Pantora**

One month passes. It is now **6 months ABY**.

Ahsoka Tano had received a communiqué from the office of the Chairman, Valles Santhe, from the planet Lianna. It cordially invited her to stay at Lady Santhe's residence on the planet and discuss the progress that Santhe-Sienar had made on the request from the Order. Shaak is also listed as an invitee but when she was shown it by her daughter, she responded thus:

"My child, I will let you handle this. It doesn't seem she is asking for any payments as of yet."

"Might it be all right for me to take Hedala and Luke with me?"

"I should think so. Just make sure they dress formally. Our hostess is an important woman and should be shown respect."

"Very well, Mother. I'm actually looking forward to the visit. She seems genuinely decent. Didn't you think so, as well?"

Shaak chuckled. "Of course, what else would she be, considering the amount we are spending? But yes, I rather liked her on the whole. Have a great time, my dear."

* * *

At the Assembly Hall on Felucia, Reema Andujah had been in an intense training session with her master, Knight Maris Brood. The young Acolyte was making steady progress over the time she had been on Felucia and Maris was working her hard. Despite many difficult lessons that might have discouraged someone without her level of determination, Reema's sword work grew ever crisper, as did her tactics, and she was starting to enjoy her training. Maris was supportive when she felt it was deserved. It had become more and more apparent to her that Reema had a strong relationship with the Force, and they talked about it after a morning session.

"You know," Maris noted. "I am seeing your ability to anticipate my movements really grow. It's rather impressive. You are seriously on your way."

Reema bowed to her master (Maris didn't like all the curtsying and preferred her student show more pride), and replied. "Thank you, Maris. You are a great teacher. I've come to see why you are so strict and thorough. It's the best way to learn."

Maris nodded. "That's my belief, anyway. I'm not in the habit of giving private lessons, but you are an exceptional talent. It didn't take long for me to see that. I'm putting you in for Padawan consideration. This is a great honor for someone to reach so quickly. Master Ahsoka must also recommend you before the GM will accept, but I think she will have no issues. Especially once she sees you work."

"Master," Reema asked, "Do you think it's all right for me to use the Force in my training?"

Maris laughed loudly. "All right? My friend, it is strongly encouraged. But few Acolytes are able to do much at first. They may be sensitive to the Force but that's a long way from knowing how to use it in battle or even just a duel."

"Great, so then you won't mind if I …"

"Not at all. Give it your best shot. However, I think it best to study these aspects under Master Tano. She will possibly be able to give you some private time as well, but she is quite busy these days. We have so much to do."

Reema seemed to mull this over. She started to say something, then thought better of it. _I should be careful with Master Maris, even though I think she likes me. Using the Force against her might be a mistake. I will ask Master Ahsoka._

* * *

Later that same morning, Ahsoka had just concluded a training session with Hedala and Luke. First they dueled each other, then they went 2-on-1 against her, which was always an exercise in frustration as Master Tano rarely made any mistakes. Both of her apprentices often found themselves on the floor as she intended to use the session as a means of building their determination and resolve. Hedala started to push back against Ahsoka with the Force, but only enough to throw the Togruta a little off her game and give Luke a fighting chance. Her apprentices were sweating buckets by the time the session was over. Ahsoka extended her hand to pull Luke up and then slapped him on the back.

"Good job … _both_ of you!" She shouted with encouragement.

Hedala shook her head wearily. "Wow, Master, you didn't hold back. I could have sworn it was Maris teaching us today."

Ahsoka smiled. "Nothing wrong with a little hard work. I've got some news for you both."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"You two are getting some recognition. Hedala, you will be bumped up to Padawan, third level, and Luke … you are now on the short list to make Padawan, first level."

Hedala beamed. "Thank you, Master Ahsoka."

Luke nodded. "Great! … When is it going to be official?"

"Once Maris signs off on it, then Shaak will be announcing it soon in a general session. You two have worked hard and made much progress. I don't see why you both can't become Knights of the Order … Hedala, you are now just one step away. Be proud … both of you." Ahsoka nodded her head vigorously, and smiled.

"Oh … and I have some more news. You two will be accompanying me tomorrow on a trip to Lianna. Pack your dress uniforms and some other nice clothes. I will expect you at the launch platform for the _Corvala Dawn_ after breakfast."

* * *

Over the past month, a number of changes had taken place as the activity of Felucia grew ever more involved. Over two thousand Rebel troopers had been dispatched to the planet and they worked under the direction of Frehya and two of the Knights to construct new barracks. They would be conducting drills and other activity and the harsh climate of Felucia would help to mold them into a cohesive fighting force. Many were expected to join in the work of building the new base on the planet Hoth.

Member of the Order were now issued dress uniforms for when they would travel off-world to various destinations. These uniforms would also show the member's designated rank of Acolyte, Padawan, or Knight, with the level number also shown.

* * *

As the _Corvala Dawn_ left Felucia the next morning bound for Lianna, Ahsoka then filled her apprentices in on what would be taking place.

"We are going to be meeting some representatives of the Santhe-Sienar Corporation. They are the contractors that are building our new battle cruisers and TIE Defender strike craft."

Luke interrupted excitedly. "I've seen a couple of those already. Can't wait to fly one!"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yep, we've got a couple of them now for demonstration purposes. The Corporation is building 200 of them for us."

"Sounds like we are getting ready for a battle," Hedala remarked.

"I have nothing definite on that yet." Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka went on to explain to them about Valles Santhe and her importance, also that she and Shaak seemed to be on the lady's trusted list. Soon they dropped out of hyperspace and were heading for the pre-arranged landing platform, this time not in the city but somewhere about 50 km outside. The company men met them and they got into a limo speeder and were on their way to what looked to be a palatial estate with carefully manicured grounds. A work crew was managing the blue grass and various small fruit trees were being trimmed as Ahsoka and her party arrived. The speeder took them inside the building, where they got out and walked inside. Valles was waiting for them, wearing an elegant silk ensemble, several necklaces and bracelets, a golden tiara glittering with precious stones, and a gracious smile on her face. Her long black hair had been shined to perfection. Luke was stunned by her appearance, thinking he was surely in the presence of royalty.

Ahsoka curtsied to Valles and Hedala soon did the same, while Luke bowed deeply.

"Ms. Santhe ... Valles … may I present my apprentices, Hedala Fardi and Luke Skywalker."

"It is my pleasure to meet you both," Valles said pleasantly. "Skywalker? By any chance …"

"Yes ma'am," Luke answered, "my father was Anakin Skywalker."

"I remember him well," Valles sighed, then laughed. "I was at that impressionable age when I met him, not the boring corporate queen I am now. Your father was most dashing … yet so young. I'm afraid I had a silly crush on him."

Ahsoka laughed. "He never said a thing … I was his apprentice then, but never got to come to this lovely world."

Valles laughed again, then tossed her luxurious hair. "Please allow me to show you around. This is one of my more intimate palaces."

 _How many palaces does she have?_ Hedala wondered, clearly impressed by the woman and her regal air. _She must be absolutely loaded … and I thought Leia's family was rich._

Ahsoka chuckled. "Valles, I'm curious about what one of your more expansive residences might look like … a lady like yourself likely has many to choose from."

"Indeed. This one is modest in scope, with only about 100 rooms on five levels. But I thought that you might enjoy it more than one of the ones I have in the city, which are considerably larger. Lianna City has about 100 million people so it can get loud and annoying. I find it more restoring to come out here."

She briskly strode through the halls, pointing out various features to her guests, until they arrived at a beautiful sitting room that opened out to a large balcony that overlooked a huge pool below and the rolling expanse of lawn behind, seemingly going on for several km. The Lianna sun shone brightly and reflected off of various surfaces around the pool area, making for a lovely effect.

Ahsoka sighed as she looked out over it. "Very nice, Valles. You have such excellent taste. Who does your landscaping and decorating? They really know their stuff."

The lady laughed in a self-assured way. "Believe it or not, Ahsoka, I did most of the design on this one myself. I'm kind of proud of it."

Luke, and especially, Hedala, were knocked out by the opulence of the place.

"I could get to like it here," he noted with a smirk.

Valles turned her head toward him and smiled, her eyes seeming to twinkle.

"Me too …" Hedala noted. "Ms. Valles, your place is amazing. I love it."

"Thank you, dear."

After the tour had finished, their hostess invited them down to the pool area so they could talk business. She signaled for some appetizers and some bottles of ale also arrived. Then she turned a little more serious after they had toasted each other.

"Ahsoka, in spite of my seeming prosperity, I often have little time to enjoy it. I'm so grateful to have such honored guests. Being out of the office is always a treat."

"Valles, are we keeping you from anything?"

"Oh … heavens no. I am the boss, after all … and I do make things run on time."

"Did you have a schedule for us?" The Togruta inquired.

"Not really. I thought I would ask what _you_ would like to do … aside from the obvious, of course."

"Well, I suppose I had better have a look at one of the cruisers. I understand our people gave you all the custom specs we were looking to have done."

Valles smirked and tossed her hair again, then gazed at Ahsoka. "We can do that. It's … a short journey from here, about one hour. We'll take one of my personal craft."

Hedala could stand it no longer, as her curiosity was brimming over. "Ms. Valles, I can't help but wonder, but you might be easily the richest person I ever met …"

Valles smiled at her. "That's right. I can see why you might think that. But there are those richer than I, although none on Liana ... however, I like to think I know how to spend it better than most."

"How … rich are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, dear. A few trillion credits, give or take. But I do hope you won't hold it against me …"

After more of Valles's quiet boasting – which Luke and Hedala seemed to greatly enjoy – she showed them to three guest rooms, each of which were actually mini-suites, with spacious baths and huge beds. Valles had some business to conduct so she left them for awhile, with plans to take them into the city for dinner at the Santhe Tower overlooking everything. Ahsoka asked Luke and Hedala to join her in her room.

Hedala gasped once they were alone together. "This woman probably owns this whole planet. But she seems so nice."

Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, indeed. Actually she told us last month she only owns about a quarter of the planet, but … if you ask me, she seems kind of lonely."

"Really?" Luke asked. "You would think everyone wants to be _her_ friend. Plus she's beautiful, too," he noted wistfully.

Ahsoka nodded, then remarked. "Someone in her position has to be quite careful. There must be many who are jealous of her and want to take her down. It's not always easy, knowing whom you can trust. I would expect her to have a large detail of security people who probably are never very far away."

They then had a sumptuous dinner in town, on the 215th floor of the Santhe Tower, on a platform that rotated so that diners could glimpse Lianna City – a metropolis that seemed to go on forever – in all directions. Ahsoka and Hedala wore dark sequined gowns, while Luke changed into a tailored velvet jacket and slacks, and of course, their hostess carried herself like a queen – and everyone seemed to act as though she was one – with flowing gowns and robes that trailed behind her. Ahsoka carefully detected Valles's armed bodyguards in the area. She had thought about bringing her sabres but decided to leave them on the _Corvala Dawn_ in locked compartments. Of course, she had such great proficiency in the Force that she knew she wouldn't really need them at this time. She had found herself becoming fond of Valles, despite the woman's great arrogance, and feeling protective of her as well. _In spite of everything, she's really a good person, and seems to care about everyone. And they seem to realize that, too. Everyone here tells me there's no poverty on Lianna and it's mostly because of Valles._

The next day, they went with Valles to look over an almost-completed battle cruiser for the Order, one about 600 metres long. Ahsoka asked many technical questions but for the most part seemed satisfied with the answers. They later inspected the TIE Defender production line, and Valles let it slip that they were in the running to get a new Imperial contract to do some of the work on a replacement Death Star – only she didn't call it a death star, the name she used was "peacekeeper." Ahsoka wondered about this. _How much does Valles know about Shaak's plans? I get the feeling she is well aware of what we're doing and very much wants to be part of it down the road._

Over lunch at the plant, Ahsoka asked Valles if the company might be able to spare an engineer, particularly one with experience in droid systems. Valles offered Jaybo Hood, a name that sounded familiar to Ahsoka. She then had the plant manager page him and have him report to the dining room. When Hood arrived, he saw immediately that it was Chairman Santhe, so he bowed obsequiously to her when he came to her table.

"Good afternoon, Madam Chairman, what may I do for you?"

"Mister Hood … I am offering you the chance to get off-world for an extended period. Let me introduce you to Master Ahsoka Tano of the Order."

Hood bowed to Ahsoka, then noted, "Ahsoka Tano … I seem to recall the name. Didn't you once work with Anakin Skywalker?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Sure did. In fact … he has returned to us. The Jedi Order is no more, but the New Order of the Galaxy has taken its place."

Jaybo noted, "I hadn't heard. Are you with the Empire now?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "In a manner of speaking …"

"So what do you need, Master Tano?"

Hedala and Luke remained silent as well as Valles, who nodded as Ahsoka mentioned the New Order being part of the Empire.

Ahsoka continued. "Your boss here recommended you when I asked for an engineer with extensive droid experience."

Jaybo smiled. "I'm your man."

"You say you knew Anakin?"

"That's right. He and Master Kenobi were in a bit of trouble with a laser web shield over my old home world of Iego. I was able to get them out of it. Unfortunately, your friend Anakin destroyed a number of the droids I had reconditioned."

"That's regrettable," Ahsoka noted. "But _so_ like Anakin. Where did you get those droids … I'm just curious."

"Oh, they were left behind when the Separatists left our world."

Ahsoka seemed impressed. "I think you will work out perfectly. Ever been to Felucia?"

"No, I have not. These days, it's kind of shut off. If you fly through there, it's almost like it doesn't exist. Rather strange."

"Ah yes." Ahsoka laughed. "We rather like it that way. Mr. Hood, we are looking forward to working with you. Whatever Valles is paying you, we will top it. What do you say?"

"Oh, don't mind me …" Valles interrupted in mock indignation.

Ahsoka caught herself. "My apologies, madam. But he seems perfect for our needs."

She smiled and laughed. "Well, of course, dear. You said you needed a droid engineer …"

Jaybo laughed as well. "I'm looking forward to it. Should be a real change from Lianna."

"You can bet on it," Ahsoka chuckled.

After some more light banter, Jaybo agreed to meet them the following morning for the trip to Felucia. Valles then brought her guests back to the suburban palace where they were staying. After a quiet dinner, Luke had gone to his suite, then noticed that Hedala was waiting for him. She had changed into a pretty dress that was somewhat revealing. As he closed the door behind him, Hedala aggressively approached, flipping her beautiful hair that was all relaxed and loose.

"You know you want to kiss me, Luke …" she said seductively, and pushed out her lips toward him.

Luke thought about it for just a second, then realized she was right. "Do I ever …" he replied. They were quickly in each others' arms, as Hedala then used a slight Force nudge to get them over to the sofa, where things started moving fast. Hedala then pulled away from him for a second and spoke softly. "I can tell you are new at this. Don't worry. I am too."

Luke felt better about that, as he looked into her bright emerald eyes. He caressed her hair, something he'd wanted to do for some time.

"Dala … I …" He wasn't quite sure _what_ he wanted to tell her. That he'd had a crush on the sexy blonde? Or just that … _what would Ahsoka say_? "Yes?" she replied, and smiled broadly. "Let's take our time, OK?"

"No, it's not that. There's just been so much I've wanted to say to you, but I couldn't find the words, and I got nervous. I knew you liked me."

"Oh yeah?" She asked playfully. "Whatever gave you _that_ impression?"

At this time, Ahsoka went to Hedala's room, looking for her. It wasn't long before she realized what had happened, and she smiled. _I was wondering how long_ _ **that**_ _would take to happen. Nice going, girl._

* * *

In the morning, Valles served her guests a hearty Lianna-style breakfast, and then they rode together into the city, whereupon they were dropped at the spaceport. The _Corvala Dawn_ was waiting, along with Jaybo Hood, who was on time as expected. Valles Santhe expected everyone in her organization to be strictly punctual and she was no exception. She hugged all three of them as they bid her goodbye.

"Master Tano, I am looking forward to visiting Felucia and seeing the gracious Grand Master again … soon!" Valles chirped as they started to walk away.

"I will be sure to tell her," Ahsoka called out as she waved goodbye and disappeared into the ship.

The trip was short and uneventful. Jaybo admired Ahsoka's ship and they chatted about it for a while, as Luke and Hedala sat together in the lounge, eyeing each other furtively. Once they had landed, Ahsoka escorted Jaybo over to the laboratory building where Chelli Aphra was hard at work. Ahsoka introduced the two of them and then left, as Chelli started showing Jaybo her lab and introduced him to BT-1 and Triple Zero.

Both Jaybo and Chelli hit it off well, as each realized the other had extensive knowledge of the field. Soon they were completing each others' sentences, and laughing heartily. When Chelli explained that she had done some reconditioning of Clone War era machines, Jaybo mentioned that he'd been doing the same since he was ten years old. The two of them started collaborating on how to improve on some of the basic models from the old days. Vader had told Chelli earlier that they would be needing intelligent machines to take over many of the functions on the new battle cruisers as the number of troops that would received at first might be limited, and he had little faith in the basic B1 battle droid.

As they talked it over, Chelli mentioned:

"Jay, you might be interested to know that I came into possession of the Triple Zero personality matrix software a few months ago."

"Chelli … yes. I would like to get a look at that. I'd heard about it and there were some online chat forums I was participating in where it was mentioned."

"I've already loaded a prototype into my protocol droid 0-0-0 … a word of caution, he is fiercely loyal to me. It might take him a while to see you are on the same team with Vader and myself."

"Hmm … I'd heard that the personality types were very sophisticated. I'm thinking we might be able to create different models for military use. However did you get ahold of the package?"

Chelli laughed. "I'm not ready to go into that. The Droid Gotra originally hired me after the work I had done for a pirate gang. One that the retired bounty hunter Cad Bane referred to me. So I went off to retrieve it, but I got into some tight spots and Vader showed up to help me. Turns out he'd heard about me too."

Jaybo nodded. "Looks like the DG's loss is our gain. Does Master Tano know all about this?"

"Of course. She's Vader's new superior. He tells her everything …"

* * *

Later that day, Grand Master Shaak Ti decided it was time to assert her control over the Rebel Alliance. She was not formally in command but the leaders all respected her greatly and she also had the financial resources to make things happen. She called Maris and Ahsoka to join her and the three of them headed for the Pantora system in the _Intrepid V_ to pay a call on former Senator Riyo Chuchi, who had won the election to serve as her world's Supreme Chancellor. She was the youngest in Pantoran history to hold the executive office.

Once Shaak and her party had arrived at the Chancellor's palace, Riyo met them personally and escorted them to their guest accommodations. From there, Shaak contacted Mon Mothma, Garm Bel-Iblis, Admiral Gial Ackbar, General Dodonna, and Admiral Raddus, and told each of them to meet her at the palace. She had some news about a new strategy and also the progress she was making against the Empire on her own with the Order. Everyone was able to get together that night and they filed into the large conference room that Shaak had been given by order of Chancellor Chuchi. The Grand Master was sitting at the head of the table, flanked by Ahsoka and Maris (who was elated to be included in such an important meeting – though she had little idea what she might say when given the chance).

As everyone took their seats, they calmly and respectfully waited for their host to give her presentation. Shaak had been given a small data drive prepared by Frehya that she plugged into the system so that its content could be displayed on the wall. It outlined all of the organizational steps that the Order was taking to up the fight against the Empire. Among these was the construction of a new base on Hoth, in the Anoat sector in the southwestern region of the Outer Rim. This base would be in some sense a decoy – as the current base in the Pantora system would remain as is – meant to draw Imperial ships into a compromised position where they could be destroyed. This plan was going to play out over the next four months. Next, she announced that Darth Vader was no longer the Emperor's apprentice and had now come over to the Alliance side and was eventually going to reemerge under his former identity as Anakin Skywalker. Both of his children, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa Skywalker, had been introduced to their father and were an important factor in his decision. Finally, Shaak described a longer range plan to lure the Emperor himself into a trap where his power would be drained and he would soon resign the throne to a caretaker – which would be Shaak herself.

After she had outlined this plan, she agreed to take questions. Predictably, Mon Mothma had the first one:

"Grand Master Ti, so _you_ intend to become Empress of the Galaxy? How is this an improvement …?"

Shaak looked her in the eye, firmly, but spoke in her usual gentle tones.

"Senator Mothma, I am proposing a new form of governance for the Galaxy. It will be nothing like what we have now. I will not be the type of leader who wishes to rule by fear – but I also intend to be a strong leader, one that can inspire confidence. And I shall have the backing of Palpatine himself."

Ahsoka found her mind racing as she considered her mother's bold course of action. _I can't believe she just told them she wants to be the Empress of the Galaxy ... but they seem to be taking her seriously._

Bel-Iblis was next. "Master Ti. You know I have the deepest respect for you. You are wise, you are compassionate. But how would you organize your new government … and how would you be able to persuade Palpatine to step down?"

Shaak looked at him and smiled. "His time is near, he just doesn't know it yet. But I can assure you, sir, that I now have what it takes."

Ackbar was next. "Master Shaak …" he spoke in his usual gravelly voice. "How will we deal with the Imperial fleet? They have thousands of Star Destroyers and several Super Star Destroyers. I need to understand your plan."

She nodded. "Of course you do, Admiral. Essentially, once I ascend to the Throne, I intend to inspire loyalty among the Imperial Command. Anyone that is willing to serve and swear allegiance to me will continue in his or her current position. There are many fine officers in the Imperial ranks. They will come to understand that the Empire of the Galaxy will continue, but the composition of the Empire is what will be changing."

"And how do you plan to inspire this loyalty?" Raddus asked. "I mean no disrespect, Master, but this seems a very difficult task."

"You are correct, Admiral. But I will first have the backing of the current Emperor. He will be broadcasting a statement to announce his plans and turn over the power to me. And I shall be standing at his side when this takes place. It will be a peaceful transfer. Then I will give a short statement outlining my plans and my commitment to the trillions of citizens of the Galaxy that I will be a leader for everyone – and – I will also explain what I admire about the Empire and even give a short endorsement of all he did for the Galaxy. What are those things, you may ask? A very important thing is the need to keep the peace and maintain order. We cannot return to the situation we had under the Republic where corruption reigned and the various groups like the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild, and the Techno Union were able to purchase the votes they needed in the Senate. Those days shall not return so long as I sit on the Throne of the Galaxy."

Mothma, clearly feeling uneasy at this turn of events, was nevertheless intrigued. She realized that Shaak had great resources behind her and a huge amount of power, even if she might not understand where that power came from. But tonight Shaak's normally implacable expression had been replaced by a veneer of kindness, one that seemed genuine. She wanted to get more of Shaak's vision explained to the group.

"Shaak, my friend. You should know that I have the greatest admiration for you and your organization. No one else has done more to inspire confidence … you have even started to restore the Jedi, or, at least your new vision of what the Jedi should be. But tell us … what about the voice of the people? Who shall speak for them at your new Court?"

Shaak smiled. "Senator Mothma. I have not told you often enough how much I admire you, as well. You were willing to risk everything for the sake of what you believe is right. I am quite similar. The difference is that I now have the means to make our dreams a reality. You ask me about the voice of the people. Of course, I intend to be that voice, but I will not govern as an autocrat or a dictator, needing the adoring masses to prop up my self-esteem. No. I will move to bring about a restructuring of the Imperial government. We shall keep some things in place, but at the same time, build new institutions that will ensure our rule is just and is for the benefit of the people – of every sentient species."

Mothma followed up. "I appreciate that greatly, Shaak. What of the legislative and judicial powers? Do you have a plan for those as well?"

"Indeed I do, Senator. First, I intend to see the Galactic Senate restored as a true lawmaking body, and make it a requirement for every member of that body to sign a statement renouncing any conflicts of interest or taking payments in return for voting a certain way. Next, I also intend to establish a second legislative body that will act as a check on the Senate, perhaps we can call it the House of Delegates. The important thing is for the people to have confidence that we serve them and not the special interests. Finally, it is necessary for us to create a system of courts that can encompass every sector of the Galaxy. And it should also go without saying that we want to encourage local self-governance wherever possible. So that worlds such as Mandalore … Naboo … Corellia … Muunilinst … and a host of others can manage their affairs the way they wish in accordance with their own cultures."

Mothma smiled. "I like much of what I am hearing from you, Shaak." She turned to the others at the table. "How about you? Can we get behind our next sovereign?"

Bel-Iblis spoke. "She has _my_ support. Unconditionally. Shaak, you are demonstrating to us that you have the vision to be the leader this Galaxy so badly needs."

Ackbar then weighed in. "Grand Master Shaak. Your ideas are sound. We can back you. I know I speak for my world of Mon Calamari when I say we have seen enough of corruption and thievery. I'm not sure I understand about how you will get Palpatine to resign and hand it over to you … but if you can do that, you have my undying loyalty."

Shaak turned to him and smiled broadly. "Thank you my friend. I can do my part but I will also need all of you, especially once it's time to govern. We have a huge task before us. I've made a number of statements here tonight. I expect you all to hold me to them. If we work together, we can succeed. We all want the same result."

As the questions were answered and the discussion continued, after three hours, the group had come to a conclusion – they were ready to sign on to Shaak's plan, even if they weren't entirely sure how she was going to accomplish it. The rebellion had indeed come a long way, and though it still had a long way to go, for the first time there was a feeling that it could be successful.

As Ahsoka and Maris accompanied Shaak back to their quarters at the Chancellor's Palace, Ahsoka wanted her mother to know how she felt, as well.

"I am so impressed with you, Master. You are truly a great lady. How could anyone have underestimated you? It seems you were always overlooked."

Shaak smiled. "Ah, my child. In the end it is those who are truly dedicated that accomplish great things. But we have much work still to do. Maris, my dear. You were awfully quiet tonight. Was there anything you wanted to add?"

"Well, Master … this evening really made me think. Maybe I should spend some time studying some of these concepts if I am going to be of value to you in your new job as Empress. But I'm so proud of you. I always knew you were the true leader. Now everyone else will soon know as well. You're great, Master. Truly great."

Shaak smiled, then patted Maris on the shoulder affectionately. "Thank you, dear."

She turned to Ahsoka. "So on we go … but I am going to bed. Goodnight, my children."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	38. Preparations

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 38: Preparations**

In this one, we start to set the stage for the big showdown. There are a number of moving parts here that we must put in order first. Thanks to new followers … **Punked127, Stormtide Leviathan, Salvatire**.

 **Chapter 38: Preparations**

Another month has passed. It is now **7 months ABY**.

Ahsoka Tano was returning from a visit to Almania and its moon, Drewwa. As this would be a weapons depot for the Rebellion and the Order as well, she was overseeing the progress. All the storage areas were constructed and the inventories of various weapons stock – blaster rifles and short guns, slug throwers (these were often useful on some planets with damper climates), various types of bombs, torpedoes and other ordinance, including tactical nuclear fission bombs – were carefully accounted for. Tri'ku Je'har and his former executive officers were handling some of the duty and the official story was that all of this materiel was for the defense of the Alma nia System against pirates and crime syndicates. Ahsoka also decided to stash (quite surreptitiously) four of the new TIE Defender Starfighters they had recently purchased from Santhe-Sienar, while the rest of that order was being warehoused on Felucia.

The home planet of the Order continued to be a world undergoing great change. Various points on the surface of the planet's northern hemisphere had been designated for military use and large scale construction was under way. Various bases with many landing platforms had been built, along with barracks facilities for soldiers to live in while they trained in the area. The re-engineering of the Felucian climate was continuing and there was already a noticeable change, especially at night, when the temperatures were steadily dropping – though not enough yet to cause undue concern. Shaak's plan was to gradually convert the planet and carefully monitor everything as it continued. But already, over 5000 troops (with about four times that number planned) had been stationed on Felucia and they would be involved in the construction of the new base on Hoth. Most of these had been arriving from the Pantoran system over the past month, once the Rebel Alliance leadership had signed on to Grand Master Ti's plan.

During the journey, Ahsoka started to reflect on all that had taken place over the past three years since she had left the barren world of Malachor – the place where her former master, Anakin Skywalker, who had become Darth Vader, had left her for dead. She had first gone to Almania, the closest planet to Malachor, which was within the range of the TIE Advanced fighter left behind by the deceased Inquisitor, the Seventh Sister. On that planet, she connected well with the leadership, a clan known as the Je'har, who needed her military experience. There she met the man that she was to fall in love with, the leader of the Almanian navy, Commodore Tri'ku Je'har – who would eventually resign his commission to join the Rebel Alliance and hopefully spend more time with her. Also, former Almanian naval officer Frehya Lumoxa became her friend and then her apprentice after she demonstrated her Force ability to Ahsoka.

The most important event for Ahsoka was her trip to Alderaan, where she spoke with Bail Organa (who told her the truth about Anakin's turn to Vader and also the whereabouts of his children, and Masters Yoda and Kenobi) and then met Hedala Fardi – who would also become her apprentice – and Bail's adopted daughter Leia. As she, Hedala, and Frehya were about to leave Alderaan, they received a transmission from Felucia that turned out to be from Shaak Ti, the former Jedi Master and fellow Togruta. Once they had met with each other, Shaak told Ahsoka she had always admired her during the time they were both in the Jedi and that Ahsoka had a much higher midichlorian count (similar to Anakin, but almost completely unknown by the rest of the Jedi) – one that would allow her to become truly powerful in the Force. From that day, Ahsoka then gained wondrous new powers that she scarcely knew existed, and her regard for Shaak became so great that she decided to accept the older Togruta's offer of adoption. Shaak was establishing a replacement for the Jedi that she simply referred to as the Order. She and her apprentice, Maris Brood, were training about sixty people who were Force-sensitive and had somehow evaded the Empire's Inquisitorium.

Together, Ahsoka and Shaak worked to support what would become the Rebellion against the Empire and they connected Obi-Wan and Yoda. Along the way they learned of the Empire's plan to complete the construction of the Death Star which they would use to tighten their grip on the Galaxy. But with their increasing knowledge, they began to turn the tide, taking out an Imperial Star Destroyer by targeting its reactor and hyperdrive. They used a Force technique that Shaak had learned from ancient Jedi knowledge that she and Maris had gained from the holocrons they removed from the Temple on Coruscant during the fateful day of Order 66 when most of the other remaining Jedi were killed. Soon they also used their knowledge to lure Darth Vader into a trap. Via Force Lightning, they short-circuited his robotic suit and put him into a coma. As he later awoke, he learned that Shaak had likely become the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy and she was offering him the ability to regain his earlier life as Anakin. All he had to do was agree to join her and Ahsoka and together the Rebellion would eventually be successful.

At first Vader was dubious, but he came to realize he could trust both Ahsoka and Shaak. They explained that his real enemy was Palpatine, who had lied to him about what happened to Padme and engineered a setup to keep him in almost constant pain that fed his anger and made him powerful but also obedient. Shaak's first action toward Vader was to ease that pain and give him a chance to think about things with a clear head. It wasn't long before he came around to them and saw that they were offering him a redemption opportunity, despite all the heinous deeds he had perpetrated. With Vader ready to assist them, Ahsoka and her team were able to gain the plans to the Death Star, which they later destroyed. At the same time, Anakin's son Luke was involved in the effort and had left his home on Tatooine to join the Rebellion, in which his (unknown to him) sister Leia was already an active participant. Luke soon became another of Ahsoka's apprentices.

After a series of events, including a successful raid on an Imperial weapons factory, took place, Ahsoka decided it was time for the Skywalker family to be united and Anakin, Luke, and Leia were all made aware of their relationship. Meanwhile, Shaak asked Frehya to report directly to her and oversee all of the changes taking place on Felucia, leaving Luke and Hedala as Ahsoka's direct apprentices. The changes then started to roll out quickly as various new facilities were constructed and the planet became a staging area for the Rebellion. Former Jedi archivist Jocasta Nu had also joined Shaak's organization and brought with her another dozen or so Force-sensitive people that had been discovered in the previous years. Newly discovered knowledge contained on holocrons that had been collected by a Hutt gangster on Nar Shaddaa gave Shaak the final piece of information she needed to take down Palpatine. She then informed Ahsoka and the Rebel leadership that she intended to become the empress of the galaxy and oversee a transition toward a more responsive and inclusive government. At least that was the plan …

* * *

Once Ahsoka returned to Felucia, accompanied by Tri'ku, they learned that Shaak had called for another general meeting of the Order at the Assembly Hall the next morning. The first orders of business were some well-deserved promotions. As she read off the names and the honors attained, Shaak had kind words for each honoree:

Maris Brood, to Knight, fifth degree. "My good friend and long time trusted apprentice. You have never wavered in your diligence and dedication to the Order. This is a testimony to your continued pursuit of excellence – and I have little doubt you will soon become a Master."

Ahsoka Tano, to Master, third degree. "Simply the best at almost everything you do, and such an inspiration for everyone. I'm just proud to say that I associate with you, my amazing daughter."

Xendar Silkaw, to Knight, second degree. "Your value to the Order continues to rise. New responsibilities have come your way and you stepped up quickly. You continue to demonstrate excellence every day."

Frehya Lumoxa, to Padawan, third degree. "My secret weapon. Your intelligence and organizational abilities are simply breathtaking. I can only say I am so happy you are on _our_ side."

Hedala Fardi, to Padawan, third degree. "Showing everyone that desire and great attitude are what leads to success. No one outworks you."

Luke Skywalker, to Padawan, first degree. "When you joined us, months ago, you told me you wanted to be a Knight, just like your father. Keep this up and you will be."

Reema Andujah, to Padawan, first degree. "Your talent level is amazing and you work as hard as anyone. Every time I see you I can feel the improvements you are making. You will be a great leader some day, I have foreseen it."

Shaak also informed that the achievement levels at each rank – Acolyte, Padawan, Knight, and Master – would henceforth be referred to as "degrees." This was more in keeping with the idea that an acolyte's progression through the Order was a series of steps rather than simply attaining a level and holding it. There was always room for improvement, even at the top, as Shaak's own experience amply showed.

When his name was read, and he came forward to receive his honor, Luke was visibly excited and most gratified to be standing with his master Ahsoka and his training partner, Hedala. The traditional salute was given to each honoree and then Shaak asked for all to take their seats.

"Assembled members of the Order. It is with great pleasure that I deliver this news to all of you today. As your leader, I am here to tell you that the time draws near when we shall defeat the Empire and rise to our destiny. I have gratefully accepted the responsibility of leadership for the Rebel Alliance and now I plan to lead us forward to victory. The Empire will be redrawn and will serve a new purpose – the liberation of the peoples of this Galaxy and end of oppression. As your Empress, I will dedicate myself to bringing about peace, justice, and prosperity to all the worlds of the Galaxy. But before that happens, we have more work to do in order to bring about this result. Today we move forward on the construction of another new base on the Outer Rim, one that will hasten the defeat of those that stand in our way. Our world of Felucia will soon hold thousands more of our brave soldiers – the vanguard troops of a new era. Already our new equipment will continue to arrive from the factory on our sister world of Lianna. Soon we will have all we need to conduct our battle plan.

"My fellow members – today I have received word that a new and larger battle station is now under way. That station will one day belong to us and we shall use it to carry out our mission of uniting the Galaxy and it will be just one of many vessels that will bring me to each sector, so I may personally deliver my assurances to all that I will be your servant and not your ruler. I have spent many years planning for this occasion and I intend to carry it through. More details on our plans will be made available in the days and weeks to come. Be proud, my friends, our time is coming."

Shaak then ended her address and the meeting had concluded. Tri'ku saw Ahsoka coming out of the hall as she, Luke, and Hedala were in a festive mood and wanting to celebrate their promotions. Even so, Ahsoka continued to consider the implications of what Shaak was saying. _Can she really become Empress? And how will she handle it …_ These thoughts were on her mind as she and Tri'ku went off to her house together.

"My love, congratulations on becoming a third-degree Master. Was it what you wanted?" Tri'ku asked in a somewhat humorous manner.

Ahsoka sighed. "Sure. I mean, yes, but now I'm really more concerned about where this is all going. What are we getting ourselves into here?"

Tri'ku shook his head. "Beats me. Your mother is always rather mysterious. How long do you think she has been planning this?"

"Probably for over ten years. She just had to put the pieces together …" Ahsoka paused, then looked at him and smiled. "But I've got to get on with my life too. I've made a new friend recently. She's basically the queen of the planet Lianna, yet she's a really sweet person when you get to know her."

Tri'ku chuckled. "Are you referring to Valles Santhe?"

"Do you know her?"

"I don't _know_ her personally, but I know of her. The Santhe Corporation has had many contracts with us in the past."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, she's offered me the use of one of her palaces for a few days, for just the two of us. I really want to get away for awhile."

"I'm all for that … Ahsoka, we haven't had as much time together recently, but I know we still have strong feelings for each other. Going to Lianna could be perfect for us. Just so long as your mother doesn't come between us."

"She won't do that, Tri. I've told her how I feel about you and she is supportive. When we get back, she and I have made plans to visit our home-world of Shili. I have often thought about being Togruta and what it really means. Now I am going to learn."

"Of course, I would always support you wanting to do that," he nodded reassuringly. "Everyone should know who they are and where they come from. For many of us, that's fairly simple, but for someone like you, who was taken away from her home at three years of age …"

"Exactly. People have asked me Togruta questions and I've just had to nod and give some vague answers. It always made me feel ashamed, so I just buried my feelings and kept on doing what I had to. But it's always been there … and it's really the same for Mother, too. She has a better understanding of our heritage than I do, but she's wanted to reconnect for a long time and now she has the power to do that. For years, she'd been afraid to leave Felucia because she knew she would be detected and once that happened, there would be nowhere for her to go. But now, with her greatly expanded powers, she's in a position to change all of that. You have to know how much I support her and how happy I am to have connected with her over two years ago."

Tri'ku nodded, then took her in his arms, and caressed her lekku as they kissed. "As long as we are together, I will be happy, you know that."

* * *

The next day, Tri'ku left for Almania via his private shuttle, while Ahsoka rose and went looking for Maris. When they caught up, the Zabrak happily invited the Togruta into her home.

"I'm going to be a Master," she sang out in a joyful tone. "I never would have thought that."

Ahsoka looked at her fondly. "Aw… If anyone deserves it, you do." She paused, then added, "And speaking of that, Mother wants you and me to take a little trip together."

"Oh, really? When do we leave … and where are we going?"

"As soon as you are ready, friend. We are going to Malachor."

Maris didn't miss a beat. "Malachor? That's interesting. Why?"

"I'll tell you everything once we're on our way."

An hour or so later, the two of them were on their way for about a three-hour journey to the barren world. R8-ND handled all the flight details as the two women sat together in the lounge of the _Corvala Dawn._

"Maris, my dear friend, I know you are happy about the chance to become a Master. And well you should be. A new world of knowledge and possibilities is about to open its door to you."

"Sounds great, Ahsoka … can I celebrate with a little whiskey?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "There will be time for that later. You are going to need a clear head for what's in front of us."

"Aha. I'm listening."

Ahsoka nodded and continued. "We are going to start with a new power for you. It's called Circle of Light."

"What's it do?"

"It's a little hard to explain, but it allows you to direct energy just about anywhere you want it to go – through walls, open space, water – it doesn't matter. But it's best to do this with a partner, so you are going to learn from me. Together we will be a very powerful force."

Maris grinned. "I like the sound of that..." She then asked, "But why on Malachor?"

"Mother had her reasons. We should find out more once we arrive."

Once they had arrived, Ahsoka scanned the surface of the planet from a low orbit. She was looking for the remains of the Sith Temple that had collapsed around her and Vader three years earlier, when she had engaged her former master in order to allow Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger to escape. It was then that she knew beyond any doubt that Vader was Anakin. As she passed over the surface, she related these events to Maris.

"Hmm, Ahsoka. I can see why this place holds memories for you. Were you scared when you faced him?"

"Not so much, though maybe I should've been. But I was angry with him too. We fought hard. I used my speed advantage to counter his power but I started to wonder how long I could hold out."

"What happened then?"

"The craziest thing. The temple started to collapse. The last thing I saw was Vader being covered in debris, while I was able to get beneath everything. Once I crawled out of the wreckage, he was gone. I then figured he'd made it to his ship."

"Ooh, so you were abandoned, because your friends had already left."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep. And that wretch, Maul, too. He'd killed all three of the Inquisitors, and took one of their ships to get away. That left me at least one ship, which I was able to get working. I used it to go to Almania, which isn't very far from here."

"That's an amazing story, friend. I'm sure glad you made it, though."

Maris thought about it for a minute, was about to ask her friend something, then thought better of it. Soon Ahsoka had found the spot where she wanted to land. As they got out, Ahsoka told R8 to watch over the ship and send her immediate notice if anything sketchy happened. Then she and Maris each strapped on their sabres and they walked toward what were the remains of the Temple – seemingly nothing had changed much over the three years since Ahsoka was last there. Maris found herself sniffing the air.

"Something nasty is here, that's for sure. What kind of life is there on this dump of a rock?"

"Not a whole lot, but some hardier vegetation is able to make it, and the climate isn't too bad. The place doesn't get much light from the nearby star because this atmosphere is rather thick. But I've done some studying. This was once a nice place, until the Mandalorian Wars against the Jedi ended. The Jedi had an awful weapon they called the Mass Shadow Generator – it was used and it nearly wiped out everything. But that was almost 4000 years ago. Mother wants us to finish clearing the debris and ruins here and then we can prepare this planet to be a new world again."

Maris seemed rather dubious as she looked around. "How exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, chum, at least we can start. Come with me."

Ahsoka reached out her arms toward Maris, who took both of her hands, creating the link.

"Now we reach out to the Force. Think of the brightest light you can stand – then aim at the temple ruins."

As they did this, a fire broke out some 100 metres away.

"Keep it going, Maris! We have to raise the heat …"

The fire started to expand – then the core of it changed colors, from yellow to blue, then to blue-white. Both of them could feel it starting to get quite hot. After about ten minutes, Ahsoka signaled to Maris again:

"OK, now we raise our hands high, then bring them down. On my mark. Go!"

At that, the fire was suddenly doused. They walked over to the site of it – all the remains of the temple now were ashes. There was no evidence that Malachor had ever housed a Sith Temple, or any other kind of temple.

Maris spoke up. "Did we do it, Master?"

"We did something. I guess we just keep doing it …"

Maris shrugged. "Lead the way, Master."

After a few hours, the two ex-Jedi had started to clear large swathes of territory and had learned variations on the Circle of Light and how to start it and stop it. They began to control the intensity and how to aim it, and as they went along, something interesting began to happen. The sky in spots started to lighten and the sunlight from the system began to pour in. In response, the vegetation started turning much greener and various plant life began to sprout and grow from the soil. Malachor was looking far less barren than it had in centuries, perhaps millennia.

As Ahsoka and Maris took a look around, they also noticed that the rank smells of decomposing organic matter began to dissipate.

"Incredible …" Maris muttered as she examined some of the plants. "It's all new growth. Keep this up, and we'll turn Malachor into Felucia."

Ahsoka breathed in the air. "This must be Mother's plan. By throwing all that Light around, we've changed some things here. Now I'm wondering just why … what her ultimate aim is?"

Maris shook her head. "Beats me … but, Ashli, did she tell you how much we had to do?"

"I think we're good – as of now. We got the practice we needed, which will be useful in the battle ahead of us. Let's head back, but first a stop on Almania so we can pick up my boyfriend …"

"Yeah. I might have figured that was on your mind, Soka. Maybe we could stay at your place there for one night."

"Maybe, but they're in the middle of winter right now. We may need to use the Force to keep us warm."

* * *

Back on Felucia, Chelli Lona Aphra and Jaybo Hood put their heads together and improvised some new design variations on classic Clone War era droid types. Chelli was most excited about the Vulture droids – seemingly standard models that could transform into miniature Starfighters. The buzz droids could overwhelm opposing pilots because they were so hard to get rid of, and they could cling to various surfaces. Jaybo was impressed with the Personality Matrix software Chelli had mastered and realized they could turn out different types of crew members with it, the better to man the various new ships that had been commissioned for the Order. Everything else had been set up – the raw materials shipments, the mining ops on the planet to extract all needed metals, plus the basic Geonosian design of the factory had been replicated to allow multiple production lines. Once the complex was fully built, it took up the space of several city blocks.

Shaak Ti was being brought up to speed on all of these goings-on by Padawan Frehya Lumoxa, who accompanied her to the new factories, where Darth Vader was also monitoring everything. When the GM arrived, he made sure to greet her and she engaged him in conversation.

"Well, Anakin … give me your honest opinion. Do you think this effort is worth the time and money I'm putting into it?"

Vader let a breath cycle go by, then answered. "Master, normally I would say yes. You know I was impressed by Aphra already, and how fortunate to find Hood. Santhe-Sienar gained a well-qualified engineer with him. I seem to recall a time – when he was essentially still a child. He helped Obi-Wan and I out of a tight spot."

Shaak nodded. "Yes, Valles really knows what she's doing. What were your impressions of her?"

"Always very reliable. The Empire could always count on the company when her grandfather ran it. She is no different. Once again, Master, you are most shrewd in whom you work with."

Shaak chuckled. "I like to think so. So, my friend, what do you think of my plan overall?"

Vader paused again. He wasn't sure he knew enough of the details of Shaak's plan, but he had learned to have faith in her judgment and preparation. "Master Ti. I've come to see how wise you are. How stupid I was to ever underestimate you in the past. That will not happen again. So I understand you are planning to take the place of the Emperor."

Shaak nodded and looked at him intently. Vader could begin to feel her energy slowly seeping into his consciousness. He continued. "My master, I know you understand that Palpatine is still powerful … so I also know you have analyzed him carefully."

Shaak smiled. "Indeed I have, Anakin. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail … but let's just say, he's not going to be ready for what I have planned."

Vader nodded and smiled inwardly. _I know he will not, Master Shaak. And yet, I really don't know what you have planned. Except that the only one that can stop you … is you._

Shaak turned to him. "What are your thoughts on the droids we are building, then?"

"Quite adequate. Padawan Lumoxa shared the specifications with me. If these forces are used carefully, much damage can be done to Star Destroyers."

"That's right. And then Master Tano and Knight Brood will swing in during the commotion and pull the trigger."

Vader took another breath cycle, then looked at Shaak directly. "So this is some type of decoy operation – the one involving Hoth?"

"Exactly. I never need to explain much to you, Anakin. But … there is one remaining task for you before we make this happen. And I need it done in the next two months."

Vader bowed to her as best he could, then rested his good hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Master. The Emperor has some new allies. I will eliminate them … then he will see that I am still the only option."

"And Tagge?"

"He will join us, Master Ti. Join us or die."

Shaak chuckled, then clapped him on the shoulder. _Carry on, then,_ she Force-projected into his mind.

* * *

The next day, Tri'ku and Ahsoka arrived at Lianna City north-suburban space port aboard _Corvala Dawn._ They were greeted warmly by Santhe Corporation reps and assisted into a deluxe limousine for the 15-minute ride to Valles's "intimate" palace. Tri'ku had never seen this part of the planet before and the elegant homes with beautifully wooded and manicured grounds were most impressive.

"There certainly isn't a neighborhood like this on Almania," he remarked.

"I imagine not," Ahsoka chuckled.

As they pulled up to the front entrance of the palace, Valles was waiting for them just inside, dressed impeccably in silvery garments as her luxurious black hair was swinging freely behind her, reaching past her buttocks. She was wearing a platinum tiara studded with ostentatious-looking jewels of various sizes. As Ahsoka walked up to her, she extended her arms and the two women hugged warmly.

"So wonderful to see you again, Lady Ahsoka. And to whom do I have the pleasure?"

"This is Tri'ku Je'har, my lady. The former Commodore of the Almanian Self-defense Forces."

Valles's smile grew larger – if that was even possible – as she extended her hand to Tri'ku, who bowed deeply and kissed it, drawing in a large whiff of her intoxicating perfume.

"Ah, Commodore … it's been quite a long time, has it not?" She said with a sly wink. "Ahsoka, you two look wonderful together. I've long admired this gentleman."

"So you …" Ahsoka started, and was interrupted by Valles.

"Indeed we do. This man came into my office about five years ago. Seems he and his government were in the market … for some top grade hardware, do I have that right, sir?"

Tri'ku grinned. "Sounds about right. You know, I am trying to recall the order. But … my lady, I could never forget you."

Ahsoka laughed. "She's something else indeed. Valles … we first want to thank you for extending your gracious hospitality. Tri and I really needed some 'us' time. Do you have our accommodations all picked out?"

"Indeed I do, Master Tano," Valles chuckled, putting just a slight emphasis on the word 'master' as she glanced over her shoulder at Ahsoka, then proceeded to lead her guests to the elevator, which took them to the top floor. They then proceeded directly into the master suite, which covered practically the entire fifth floor of the building.

Both Ahsoka and Tri'ku's jaws dropped as they looked around at the exquisite décor and design, featuring a beautiful palette of spring colors in light shades of green, yellow and blue.

"My friends, and honored guests …" Valles said expansively in a gentle lilting tone. "Welcome to my private suite."

"Oh _my_ ," Tri'ku gasped. "I have never seen anything like _this_ before. Thank you so much, Lady Santhe."

"My distinct pleasure, Commodore. All I ask is that you two enjoy yourselves. Whatever you need, just inform the staff." She pointed to various com-links around the huge suite. "Now, I have to run, but I will return this evening so we might have dinner together … unless … you two would rather not be bothered …" She said, with a toss of her hair and a big grin.

As Valles left, Ahsoka and Tri'ku looked at each other, both speechless for the moment. Finally, Ahsoka broke the silence with a laugh. "Hedala, Luke and myself stayed here a few weeks ago, in guest rooms downstairs. They were wonderful, but nothing like this …"

Tri'ku looked around. "So _this_ is how a queen lives …"

The two of them walked around the suite together, taking their time to enjoy all of the little details. Clearly, this had to be one of their hostess's favorite places. It seemed to echo her personality – one of gracious elegance and slight whimsical eccentricity. Before long they had counted over 25 rooms, that included three separate bathrooms, and the main bath area had two separate spa tubs, that could be set to different temperatures and jet speeds. Plus there was exercise equipment adjoining it and the room looked out over the huge pool area on the ground below. Lianna was having another postcard-perfect day as the sun shone brightly and the chromium plated fixtures glittered. Then the two of them made their way into the huge bedroom and proceeded to flop onto the massive bed, which was uncommonly soft yet firm.

"She sleeps here?" Tri'ku asked.

"I know …" Ahsoka shook her head and giggled. "This is really _too_ much. But don't you think she might be a bit lonely?"

"Perhaps … but I don't know why she would need to be. She's rich, warm, kind, gentle, smart … stop me if this gets boring. Did I say rich?" He laughed.

"Well, it's like I told Luke. Valles has to be careful. Plenty of people would like to be where she is."

Tri'ku nodded. "Yeah. I hear you."

"But don't get me wrong, love. I adore her, too."

The two then dozed off to sleep in the blissful comfort of the bed of the richest woman in the Galaxy. When they awoke, they noticed a data pad by the bed and they quickly figured out how to order anything to be brought upstairs from the kitchen. A few minutes later they were noshing on some exquisite delicacies from the local area. Then they went down to the pool area to frolic in the water and sunshine. This was followed by a stroll around the seemingly endless grounds that were mowed to a fine height. They had fun in the hedgerow mazes that had been constructed and walked through the woods via carefully paved trails. Ahsoka and Tri'ku were having the time of their lives and for a while, they had left all of the tensions of the war and everything else light years behind.

* * *

While the lovebirds were enjoying their richly feathered love nest, Shaak and the Rebel Alliance leadership were getting down to business on Felucia. They were meeting in a new conference center that had been constructed on the grounds of the guest hotel. Seated around the table, with Shaak at the head, were Mon Mothma, Garm Bel-Iblis, Gial Ackbar, Jan Dodonna, and, for the first time at an Alliance meeting, Darth Vader. Frehya Lumoxa acted as the secretary and took careful notes.

Shaak cleared the air. "All right then, let us summarize our remaining preparations and strategy. We expect Santhe-Sienar to have the full contingent of battle cruisers ready for us in another two months, along with the remaining TIE Defenders. Additional barracks are being completed here and we can then house about 20,000 personnel. In about another week, we will have full squadrons ready to work out on the Defenders, with openings for pilot positions to be made available. Some of the members of the Order will also be getting their opportunities on these craft. Once we have all the pieces in place, the year will almost be complete and we begin preparations for the Hoth engagement. During the interim, convoys of materials and weaponry will be transported from Pantora to Hoth. We will need a fairly convincing show of force in place when the time comes to draw in the Imperials. Are there any questions?"

Vader, predictably, went first. "So, Grand Master, you are allowing three months for me to make all the preparations on my end regarding the Emperor."

Shaak nodded. "Yes, Anakin. This includes all of the droid forces you are overseeing. Doctors Aphra and Hood are your facility managers, and you shall report all progress on this operation to Master Tano."

"Understood, my master."

Mothma then asked, "Master Ti, do you yet have a timetable for the Emperor's retirement?"

Shaak's response was short. "I prefer not to commit to anything beyond a general framework."

"So there are still important components to complete?"

"That is correct. We will meet again in two months time. At that time, I shall have a new presentation for you all."

Ackbar then wanted to know more about what Shaak had done with Felucia, as this was the first time he had been to the planet in almost 20 years.

"This is actually another ongoing project, Admiral. We have made great progress."

"Master Shaak, I am concerned whether the Empire might notice so much traffic building up in this area."

"A good point, sir. This is partly why the ship designs I have commissioned follow Imperial lines. The cruisers and the fighters. As you may have noticed, this world is protected via elaborate measures that conceal it from prying eyes and sensors. We only allow a limited number of landings and departures."

The others understood their roles and the meeting concluded with them preparing to depart for Pantora so as to get the Hoth base construction under way. Mothma asked if she might stay behind for a couple of days so as to get a better feel for the Order and the organization of Felucia. Frehya was assigned to work with her.

Shaak then returned quietly to her home, where she met briefly with Jocasta.

"Jo, I am expecting Lady Valles Santhe to visit us later today. I would like you to join us."

"Wonderful. I have great respect for her. Do you have any role in mind for her in the future?"

"Not as yet. I plan to offer her one, however. A mind like hers would be a great asset for the Second Empire."

Jocasta smiled. "Indeed, she is a wise one, yet still rather young. But … what of Mon Mothma? She seems to want to know more about our operation."

Shaak nodded. "I welcome her interest. I am certain she will want a leading role in our new government when the time comes. One more in the administrative domain. Therefore she wants to grow closer to me and earn my trust."

Jocasta smiled. "I know her well, Master. Not to worry. Mon will accept you as Empress. Like you often say, it is the right thing to do."

 _ **(to be continued… )**_


	39. Going Home

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 39: Going Home**

This one is long awaited … Shaak and Ahsoka go "home" to Shili and learn much, but first there are a couple of loose ends to tie down, one of these many followers of Ahsoka have long anticipated. Maris and Frehya also gain new trust and responsibilities. Thanks to new followers: **gayxman53** and **Salvatire**.

 **Chapter 39: Going Home**

While Ahsoka and Tri'ku were into their third day at Valles's palace, the Lady herself had been invited to Felucia. She arrived one day later than Shaak had anticipated, but due to her considerable reservoir of charm, things were smoothed over. Frehya showed her around the various facilities after she had checked into the "royal suite" at the new hotel.

"This really is a different kind of place, now, Miss Frehya. I haven't been here since I was a teenager. Back then it was a little bit dangerous."

"I've only been here about two years myself, Chairman Santhe. Shaak and Maris started remaking the planet shortly after the war ended."

"But I really like the overall look of everything. Your Master has great taste in architecture. It's a unified scheme," Valles noted with a nod.

Frehya chuckled. "Oh, there seems to be no _end_ to her areas of expertise. Military, Medical, Artistic, even Culinary. Shaak is never dull."

As they both laughed, it seemed that Valles had added yet another to her legions of admirers. Due to Felucia's normal hot and humid climate, she had donned a revealing silk dress that was nonetheless comfortable.

Finally, they arrived at Shaak's residence, where Jocasta Nu greeted her just outside. Valles greeted her with a hug and they walked inside, where Shaak was waiting, seated in her usual favorite chair.

"Welcome, my friend Valles." Shaak said cheerfully. "This is my home. Although it likely fits easily into one of your bathrooms, it suits me."

Valles chuckled. "Very cozy, Shaak. I see you are a woman of understated elegance and taste. I rather like it."

Shaak laughed. "You may be the first one to describe it that way."

Valles and Jocasta were seated, when the Grand Master used the Force to bring them each a warm herbal concoction. As they drank it in, they soon felt the tingle as Shaak's Force imprint became etched on their consciousness. Jocasta was well acquainted with the feeling but Valles was a newcomer. She was not used to losing control of her senses and appeared a bit nervous. Shaak spoke to her in a soothing tone.

"My friend, just let go. Relax. You are in a state of enhanced perception and there is nothing to fear."

Valles stuttered for a second. "It's j-j-just th-that I've never tried anything quite like this. But it's tasty and I like this feeling, actually. There are many things I haven't tried, I suppose."

"Nothing wrong with that …" The Togruta assured her. "Now, I invited you here today because I wanted to make you a very special offer."

Valles regained control. She shook her head slightly a couple of times, as if to clear her thoughts, then smiled and gazed at Shaak.

"I'm all right now. An offer?"

"Valles, I consider you quite astute. So you might have already learned that I am the leader of the Rebellion against the Empire."

Valles again paused. "Well … not quite, but I knew you had something planned."

Shaak chuckled. "You could say that. Valles, I will lay it out to you straight. I am going to be assuming the leadership role in the Galaxy in the next few months. When that takes place, I am going to be overhauling the entire executive structure, and toward that end, I will be looking for the brightest minds in the Galaxy. It just so happens that I consider you to be one of those."

Valles seemed to take this news in stride, though inwardly she was quite intrigued. She smiled sweetly and winked.

"Shaak. I must say this comes as a surprise. Let me make sure I heard you correctly and it was not the, shall we say, mind-altering effect of this delicious beverage … when you say "assuming the leadership", could you be a bit more specific?"

Shaak smiled at her, finding the woman as charming as ever.

"Valles. I will become the Empress of the Galaxy. Yes. You heard me correctly."

"Well, then. Does the current occupant of the throne know about this?"

"Not as of yet. We shall be breaking the news to him when the time comes. I have reason to believe he will be … receptive."

Valles stared at her, still smiling, then glanced at Jocasta, but the other ex-Jedi gave no signs. She turned back to Shaak.

"This is rather sudden, it seems. I first must ask how this might affect Santhe-Sienar business."

Shaak looked over at Jocasta, and, satisfied that her friend was betraying nothing, answered: "All existing contracts will continue under their current terms … ah, but, I'm certain you have additional inquiries …"

Valles drank some more and took a breath. "Shaak, I really had no idea that politics was one of your pursuits. I'm not going to ask you how you will bring about this circumstance, but let's just entertain the notion. Why, exactly, do you want the job?"

Shaak's eyes narrowed a bit, but otherwise there was no change in her expression.

"Because the Galaxy is in need. Be honest. Surely you can find room for improvement over the current administration?"

Without missing a beat, Valles smiled and answered. "I suppose so … so you would want _me_ to be part of this? I must say, Shaak, this _is_ an honor. Where would you want me to serve?"

"That can be worked out in due time. You would get a role commensurate with your many talents. Financial, organizational, commercial … did I leave anything out?"

Valles shook her head. "That's a good summary. I am still young, as you know."

"Indeed. I'm thinking you might be an excellent chief of staff. A sort of gatekeeper, as it were. I shouldn't have to tell you the potential of such a role."

Valles nodded, and gave a slight smirk. "Chief of Staff to the Empress. Perhaps a Grand Vizier. I would assume the current holder of that position will also be taking early retirement?" She recited, in a lilting, almost musical, tone.

Shaak let out a loud laugh, then quickly composed herself.

"We will see about it. So may I assume your interest?"

"Indeed you may, Shaak. If you do become Empress, I would love to serve at your side."

* * *

Ahsoka and Tri'ku awoke early on their fourth day on Lianna at the suburban palace of Lady Valles Santhe, but preferred to remain in the luxurious bed for a while after that.

 _When I'm with you … It doesn't matter where we are … or what we're doing … I'm here that's all that matters …_

 _Time passes much too quickly when we're together laughing … I wish I could sing it to you_

 _When I kiss you … I feel a thousand different feelings … a cover of chills, all over my body_

 _And while I feel them, I quickly try to decide which one … to try to put into words …_

 _This is only the beginning … of what I want to feel forever._

"Ooh, love … it's too much – but I _love_ it," Ahsoka remarked blissfully as her lekku had turned bright blue. She was not in the habit of enjoying such accommodations – she vividly recalled trying to sleep on hard benches at times during her war days – but found herself growing to like them very much. This included borrowing some of the Lady's custom made sleepwear.

Tri'ku laughed. "I am so glad I got to be the one to enjoy it with you … the luxury looks so good on you."

"So what are we going to do today, Tri?" she sighed.

"Looks like pretty much anything we want to. I'd kinda like to go into the City for a bit and do some sightseeing. You will be most impressed. Everything's up to date on Lianna."

Tri'ku showed Ahsoka around Lianna City, one of the more livable metropolises in the Galaxy. The air was always fresh and clean. The parks were beautifully appointed, with lovely fountains that lit up in various colors at night. The office towers were everywhere, in various architectural styles. Speeder traffic was carefully regulated so as not to clutter the skies and there truly seemed to be no "seedy side" of town, unlike the lower levels on Coruscant. Before they went for lunch they ascended one of the towers and looked out over the city, which spread in all directions.

"It's just beautiful. And it always seems to be sunny and warm. When does it rain?" Ahsoka asked.

"They allow that at regular intervals, to circulate the moisture in the air, as needed for the agricultural sectors. Water on Lianna is mostly kept below the surface and its purity carefully maintained. There is essentially no sewage as you might find on lesser developed worlds, as everything runs through various filters, with needed elements extracted for food production."

"Quite ingenious, really," Ahsoka remarked. "But there are no beaches, I suppose."

"Not like on Vaynai, anyway. The people here have plenty of time off to travel the galaxy and visit other worlds, but many told me they always preferred to come home."

"And Valles runs all of this?"

"Not directly. But she consults on many governmental and quality of life issues. As the leading employer, her voice is always welcomed."

"It's wonderful, really. Have you ever thought of retiring here someday? Almania seems shabby in comparison."

"Who can say … it's certainly an attractive possibility … which brings me to something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yes, love?"

"Ahsoka, have you given any thought to formalizing our relationship?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Would you like to try being married? I do love you so."

Tri'ku nodded, then took her in his arms and hugged her. "I've been thinking about it a lot recently."

The two of them smiled at each other and kissed, which grew passionate for an instant. As she withdrew, Ahsoka laughed nervously. "Ooh, Tri. Should we do it?"

He nodded. "We should. Ahsoka, will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I will."

* * *

The next day, Valles returned to Lianna and her suburban palace. She had a full breakfast with her guests, who thanked her profusely.

"Val …" Ahsoka gushed. "These were the happiest few days of my _entire_ life. Living here in your beautiful palace, we could fall in love with it and never want to leave."

She laughed. "I'm so happy. You two deserved it. Such wonderful guests. The staff informed me how kind you both were. You can come here anytime … maybe not always use my private suite, but …"

Tri'ku added. "You have such a way about you, Valles. It shows in everything you do, and the city reflects your wonderful heart. The people of Lianna owe you a great deal."

Valles blushed. "I really don't deserve that … but ... I'll take it! Thank you, sir." She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Soon Ahsoka and Tri'ku were on their way back to Felucia. When they arrived, they went to Ahsoka's home and sat down to relax for a bit, but soon after, Shaak was calling. She Force-projected to Ahsoka that it was time to start preparing for their trip to Shili. After some more love making and happy talk between the newly engaged pair, the younger Togruta made her way over to her mother's home.

"So … I can see _someone_ had a nice time," Shaak's voice purred. "Do you love him, my child?"

"Yes." Ahsoka's reply was short and to the point. "So, Mother. Tell me about Shili. I'm starting to get excited – in a way."

"Well, my dear. There is some basic knowledge you should have."

Shaak then proceeded to tell Ahsoka about their home world.

"My darling. Our home has thousands of years of history behind it. We are a proud people, one with many great traditions. The land is fertile and the grasses grow very tall. There is much water and the seas are mostly mild and only about 20 percent of the surface but the climate is very benign. It never gets too hot or too cold. Because there is so much to eat, from the various fruit trees and wild vegetables and herbs, there are many species of animals and our people became quite adept at hunting them – especially those larger and fiercer. I'm sure you've heard of the mighty Akul – a huge beast with sharp teeth and a bad attitude."

"Yes, Mother. I've read about them and how much we honor our history by fighting one."

"Traditionally, it would take as many as ten people to effectively take down an Akul, but as time went on, our species became adept at developing various tools. And then there were the encounters with off-worlders."

"How do you think that went?" Ahsoka asked, after nodding her head.

"It must have been quite disruptive. At first we were a wild species, living off the land and then, suddenly, strange invaders from other worlds came. But we were fortunate because many of those visitors came to respect us and they helped us, too. Helped us become a part of the Galaxy. And in so doing, many Togruta were able to leave Shili and see other worlds themselves. Some of us became Jedi … and others joined with the Sith."

"So, Mother, what is Shili like today?"

Shaak smiled and continued. "It is a world with about 220 million sentient inhabitants. The native Togruta are about 90 percent of the total. Many of us who left in centuries past brought back modern galactic technology and culture, so we have modern cities. Our capital, Corvala, the one you named your spaceship after – a nice touch, by the way, which I greatly appreciated – has about 3 million living in its immediate area. The non-Togruta, mostly humans, Duros, and Neimodians, live in the cities. They have come mostly from the Core worlds, but you will find some from Onderon and Mandalore. They have carved out a good life, as they respect the natives."

"What are we known for, around the Galaxy today?"

"One of the things most notable is our cuisine, which is sought after for its strong flavors and delicate textures. We have modern agriculture but most Togruta prefer vegetable matter to grain-based foods. Of course, our wide variety of meats is what makes it interesting. Togruta chefs have become renowned over the Galaxy. I'm told some even have their own cooking programs on the Holonet and even the snootier people from the Core love our food. Eventually, we also added plant and animal matter from our oceans. Some of the most exclusive eateries on Coruscant and other power worlds feature Togruta cuisine. It's considered quite upscale. Also, our expertise in herbal matters has created many medicinal remedies and drugs, and Togruta healers are also greatly sought after."

"So how does Shili fare under the Empire?"

"Fortunately, we are not a world that contains much in the way of raw materials that can be used for starship construction or other military uses, so our planet has not been carved up beyond a few exploratory mine shafts. As you are well aware, our people have been taken by slavers in centuries past and this accelerated somewhat in the last decades of the Republic. At times, I tried – with little success, regrettably – to raise this matter with the Jedi Council. I got plenty of sympathy, but little in the way of action. Needless to say, then-Chancellor Palpatine was of little help. Anyway, ironically enough, the Empire has done much to crack down on the slave trade – at least in the Core and Expansion regions, and for that, many Togruta have become somewhat loyal Imperials. But others still grumble privately that we are treated as second-class elsewhere in the Galaxy. For the most part, though, Palpatine is popular on Shili, though I doubt he has so much as paid us a visit."

"Mother, you have sometimes told me of the spiritual nature of our people. But tell me how this plays out in the modern Galaxy."

"Well … I am glad you asked about this. The Togruta spirituality is deeply ingrained into our society and consciousness. It was many centuries and millennia ago that we discovered the Force. We became adept at using it and understanding it and saw it as an extension of the gods that we worshipped and believed had provided us our world and its great natural bounty. We believe the Force was our way of connecting with these gods and we saw them as physical manifestations of our belief system, not mystical entities that could not be seen. Of course, with the rise of the Empire, it became unwise to talk openly of the Force or demonstrate its capabilities. But the older masters – the Kuu'gru as we call them – still practice quietly. You may be unaware of this, but Togruta can live for many years longer than most humans. This is due to our ability to treat all disease that we might encounter on Shili, but of course, there are many previously unknown afflictions on other worlds that are far more difficult to treat."

"So, can I – can you – live for a long time? I'd like that …"

"Yes, my child."

"And would you and I be considered Kuu'gru on Shili today?"

"Undeniably, we will be. But we shall take this responsibility seriously and not divulge much of our Force ability or knowledge openly. I will explain more when we get there."

"Mother, do you think we will find our parents? Are they still alive? I'm becoming very hopeful …"

"I have already found mine, and have reached out via correspondence. My mother and father are still alive, though both are over 100 standard years of age. I also have a brother, I am told. So it may be possible to find your parents and siblings as well."

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she mulled this over. "Hmm … how great would _that_ be…"

Shaak smiled and then hugged Ahsoka tenderly. "It would be wonderful for you…" she said soothingly.

* * *

Three weeks pass. It is now **8 months ABY**.

Shaak and Ahsoka were almost ready to leave together to go to Shili. Before they did, though, Shaak had to attend to some important administrative matters on Felucia. First she called Maris to her home. When the Zabrak arrived, this time she had a broad smile on her face, still excited over her increased authority and her recent trip to Malachor with Ahsoka and her expanding set of powers.

"Come in, my dear," Shaak called out as she detected Maris outside her door. With a quick flick of her finger the door opened and Maris walked in.

"Good morning, Grand Master," the Zabrak sang out happily.

Shaak blushed a little. "Well, you're in a great mood. What I have to say will probably make you even happier. As you know, Ahsoka and I are leaving later today to go to Shili. We will be gone for about 7 or 8 days, and this means that _you_ will be in charge around here."

Maris beamed. "Thank you, my lady. You can count on me."

Shaak continued. "I know that. I want you to work closely with Frehya. She is going to become a Knight later today before I leave. There will be a ceremony for her when we return but I want her to be in a position to share some authority with you. Maris, I want you and Freh to support each other, as good team members should do."

"I like her, Master. She's very smart, but not arrogant. We should be fine together."

"Good. I will be meeting with her later today to inform her. One more thing."

"Yes, Master?"

"In about 2 to 3 months, we will be involved in a battle near Hoth, where we are setting up the decoy base." Maris nodded, as the GM continued. "Before that battle, I see no reason why you cannot assume the role of Master."

Maris took a deep breath, as she realized her long-hoped dream was close to being reality.

"Maris, this role brings so many new possibilities to your life. Being a Master is much more than increased knowledge and powers. It is a term of respect, that only those with the deepest commitment can ever be considered for. As you know, I will become Empress soon, and when I do, I have a special role for you. At my side, you will become the Empress's Hand."

"What is _that_ , Master?"

"Someone to act as my defender and enforcer, but also as an overseer of the entire Imperial military apparatus. It's a huge opportunity, but one that you shall have earned. Of course, it doesn't mean you will be the high command of the military, but it does mean you will act as my eyes and ears when I cannot be there."

"I don't know what to say, Master Shaak. I am truly humbled by this level of trust. I will be Master Brood …" she intoned in a most reverent manner, and looked upward.

Shaak smiled, then nodded, and took Maris's hands in hers. Soon she sent a powerful surge of energy into her longtime apprentice. It was a way of sealing the promise she had just made, and Maris felt the power surging into her and was deeply gratified.

As Shaak let go of her, she had a request.

"Can you find Freh and tell her what I just told you about and what you both will be doing in my absence? Then send her over here. Thank you, Maris. That is all."

* * *

Tri'ku Je'har and Ahsoka said farewell to each other – until Ahsoka would return from Shili. They started thinking about the planning for their upcoming wedding. Tri prepared his shuttle for a trip to Almania and he would be staying at Ahsoka's home there – which had become _their_ home. They had decided it might be best to wait until after the upcoming Battle of Hoth before having the ceremony and reception, as many details had to be worked out, such as the location. Felucia … Almania … Shili … or even Lianna? So many decisions.

Ahsoka had not even considered what type of bridal attire might suit her best. At this point, they decided to keep Shaak out of their plans, even though, as "mother of the bride," she would have an important role in the ceremony. _Whom to ask as Maid of Honor? Maybe Valles. With Leia, Frehya, and Hedala as bridesmaids …_ Ahsoka's head was spinning. This was something she had never had to think about before.

* * *

Frehya then returned to Shaak's home after having met with Maris and learned the plans and agenda while Shaak and Ahsoka would be off-world. She was still staying in Shaak's home and had grown ever closer to the Grand Master. Shaak especially admired how the Almanian was adept at knowing (and remembering) her preferences and various other personal and intimate things. Frehya lovingly looked after Shaak's wardrobe, her kitchen, and keeping the house tidy (which was managed by a service droid). She even cooked for Shaak on occasion, having become familiar with the GM's tastes.

Frehya knew well about the plans and figured at some point they would be moving to Coruscant, something that filled her with intrigue but also some concerns. As Frehya took a seat, Shaak came up to her and smiled.

"This is a big opportunity for you, my dear friend. Maris needs a reliable and knowledgeable assistant while Ahsoka and I are away. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"I think I am good, Master. I really hope you and Master Ahsoka have a wonderful time on your home planet. Also bring back some delicious food …!"

Shaak laughed heartily. "We will see to that. Freh, someday you will come with us to Shili."

"Oh, I would like that."

"One more thing. I have given this careful consideration, and I think the time is right. I've decided to promote you to Knight of the Order, first degree. Not only have you earned it, you also will need the access to greater control that the role gives you. I will add your name as a guarantor on some of our accounts so you will have financial authority. I really need you and Maris to be on the same page, she will greatly depend on you."

Frehya nodded and indicated her understanding. "I am speechless. Amazing that you think I deserve this honor."

"Not only do you deserve it, I very much need you in it. I think you have come to realize what a crucial role you are starting to play around here. Everyone is rather impressed with you. Maris herself would be the first to tell you that she cannot imagine taking charge without you backing her up."

"So I'm going to be a Knight … you know, Shaak, when I was a little girl, I dreamed of joining the Jedi and fighting for the Republic, but I never got the chance. It was hard for me to even leave Almania. I came from a working-class family and we rarely had much money. Even a trip to Vaynai was out of the question. And though I joined the military and was the first in my family to receive a college education, I never earned very much doing that. This day is the realization of a dream for me."

Shaak looked at Frehya lovingly. "I am so happy for you, then. And I greatly appreciate you sharing that with me. Your future is not only bright, it is incandescent. As you know, I'm going to be Empress. And I will need people around me that I can trust. And you are clearly one of them. Simply put, your mind is a treasure and it has given us the ability to move much faster than I would have believed a year ago … So, then. I will be reachable via com device while we are gone but only wish to be contacted if it is a true emergency. Rise, Knight Lumoxa."

Frehya stood and smiled. Shaak grasped her hands and gave her a surge of power, warming her to her core.

"Frehya, as a Knight, I would like you to construct a new sabre. Maris will work with you to assist you in picking out the right crystal. You shall have a pink sabre just like she and I do, which is the mark of distinction in the Order."

Frehya was about to curtsy, then decided to bow instead, as a Knight was expected to do. She realized then and there that she was a real player and a feeling of pride came over her. _If they could only see me now, that old gang of mine …_ she thought.

Shaak sensed her feelings and she came close to Frehya. The two women exchanged kisses and again hugged. With that, Shaak led them both outside, where Ahsoka was waiting. Ahsoka, who already had been told what would take place, came up to Frehya and exchanged kisses as well, then Force-projected into her. _I am so happy for you. This is your day. Enjoy it._

Shaak's speeder took Ahsoka and the GM over to _Corvala Dawn_ , which was now ready for departure. The two Togruta masters boarded and turned back to wave goodbye to Maris and Frehya, who smiled and waved in return. The journey was about to begin. As the ship lifted off, Frehya and Maris went off together in the direction of the Assembly Hall.

* * *

The trip from Felucia to Shili would take about ten hours. Shaak and Ahsoka each went to the master's quarters and shared the bed together as mother and daughter. As they meditated, many feelings came over them. Ahsoka was growing excited, feeling in her gut that she was going to discover so much on this voyage. Shaak had become calm and still, as she waited for the Force to push her in the right direction. Her aim was to improve the Galaxy and restore the promise of a better future for all, a promise that many had believed some twenty years earlier when Palpatine first proclaimed the Empire and named himself Emperor. Now Shaak was preparing to proclaim a New Empire, and herself as Empress. But for the transition to be successful, she would have to appear to be getting his blessing. Only then could the Empire truly become hers, and do so in a largely peaceful manner.

Of course, Shaak had a meticulously crafted plan to ensure that would happen. As she reflected upon it, the Force seemed to confirm her confidence in her preparation. _All systems go._ So now it was time to relax and allow the Force to guide her once they had reached Shili.

 _ **(to be continued … )**_


	40. Being Togruta - Part One

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 40: Being Togruta, Part One**

Given that there is very little info on the planet Shili or the Togruta species, how they live, what they believe, etc., this chapter was an opportunity to sketch them out a little, so the reader can get some idea of where Ahsoka and Shaak come from, even though both of them left when they were just toddlers. Thanks to new followers **Sir Incognito** and **Renounced**. In case anyone has not seen my "Sensey future projects," in it I detail some of what I'm planning after this tale finally ends. We are building toward a climax here but there are still a number of pieces that have to fall into place.

 **Chapter 40: Being Togruta, Part One**

 _Corvala Dawn_ dropped out of hyperspace and the greenish-reddish disk of Shili was in the immediate foreground. There also was, clearly visible, an Imperial Star Destroyer. Ahsoka glanced at her mother, who was un-phased by its presence. _Dawn_ had a pre-arranged landing clearance and "Dr. Tanner" was greeted and given coordinates. Soon they were on the ground. As they debarked, leaving R8-ND in charge of the ship, Ahsoka looked around for storm troopers but nary could a one be seen. The two women quietly walked inside the terminal. They were in the urban part of the planet, inside the city of Corvala.

Soon, they were greeted by a Togruta male, with a dignified air about him. He had recognized Shaak and came up to her.

"Welcome, Shaak. I am your brother. Tuuk vin'de Ti, at your service."

He bowed deeply to them, showing expansive lekku and montrals nearly as tall and long as hers. Tuuk was dressed formally, in a gray velvet suit with knee pants and stockings and wearing dress shoes that were shined impeccably.

Shaak smiled graciously and extended her hand, which her brother gently kissed. For the trip, both she and Ahsoka had on similar full-length dresses in black silk with abstract patterns that reflected their facial colorings and markings.

"Dear sister. We are unimaginably grateful that you are with us today. Father and Mother are looking forward to seeing you." He turned to Ahsoka. "And this, I presume, is Master Tano?"

Ahsoka bowed to him, "Yes. Ahsoka Tano. I'm pleased to meet _you_ , Mister Ti." He returned the bow, smiling and grasping Ahsoka's hand, which he also kissed.

Shaak spoke. "My brother. You seem well. I of course apologize from the bottom of my heart for not staying in contact with the family. I promise to rectify that." She took a deep breath and scanned him with the Force. Finding nothing of concern, she continued. "Where do you wish to take us, Tuuk?"

Ahsoka was observing to herself that Togruta seemed to be overly formal people. Shaak and Tuuk had presumably not seen each other in ages, and yet treated their reunion as a sort of transaction. _Maybe that's just how we are,_ she thought.

"Ah, my sister. Mother and Father are waiting for us at the restaurant." He led them to a speeder and they rode for about five minutes, eventually arriving at a non-descript structure with a sign (in Imperial Basic) outside that read "House of Kaa'shaan." They went inside and the hostess at the front waved them in, with a blank expression on her face, even as Ahsoka smiled at her. As they proceeded toward the back, a server opened a door to a private dining room where Mr. and Mrs. "T" (as they were referred to by their employees and staff) sat at a large table, with data pads in front of them. Shaak's mother had on large spectacles and was clad in a long gray and pinkish dress and was in deep concentration, while her husband, a somewhat corpulent individual wearing a dress shirt and knee pants similar to his son, was also busily reviewing figures on the screen and scowling somewhat.

Their expressions changed completely as they saw their daughter enter. Mrs. T rose first, recognizing her child almost immediately – though it had been many years since they had seen each other (when Shaak was still a powerful Jedi in the Council). Shaak smiled and felt a tide of emotion ripple through her as her mother walked toward her, while her father slowly pushed back his chair and broke into a wide grin as he rose and approached her as well. Tears came to Ahsoka's eyes as she witnessed the Ti family reunion. _That's more like it,_ she thought, and nodded her head slowly.

After Shaak had been hugged by her dad and mom, while her brother looked on stoically, Mrs. Ti turned to Ahsoka and looked at the younger woman with a gentle and sweet expression. "Good evening, dear. You must be the one Shaak talked about. My name is Luu'maas."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. Shaak has adopted me as her daughter."

Luu'maas opened her arms wide as her elegant knee-length lekku jiggled vigorously, and hugged Ahsoka. "Welcome to the family, dear granddaughter. What a beautiful young thing you are. So strong, tall, and dignified."

Ahsoka felt a trifle embarrassed, but immediately liked Shaak's mother. After Shaak and her father had hugged each other, they held each others' hands for a second and then locked eyes. Shaak sent a tingle into her father through the Force and he responded in kind. As they let go, he nodded at his daughter, then turned to Ahsoka.

"Dear young lady, Miss Ahsoka, I am Kaa'shaan, your grandfather. We welcome you to the Ti Family."

At this, Shaak stepped back a bit and observed her parents and Ahsoka together, and she smiled widely, nodding her head. Her parents, especially her mother, seemed kindly and gratified to have Ahsoka in the family. Kaa'shaan then raised his voice and spoke to the group.

"We must celebrate the arrival of our daughter and granddaughter. First, for Ahsoka's benefit, some explanation. You, my dear, are in our family restaurant. We are the best place in town for Fuu'ruu'gaa (a Togruti word roughly analogous to barbecue) and we hope you are hungry. People come from around the Galaxy to get a taste of true Togruta cuisine."

Ahsoka beamed at him. "I can't wait to taste it, grandfather … yes, I _am_ hungry!"

Kaa'shaan then donned his long-tailed jacket, while his wife attended to him lovingly. It seemed he'd had a long and trying day but he was covering it well for Shaak's sake. Their son Tuuk was remaining silent for the most part, occasionally eyeing his new niece. For her part, Ahsoka was wondering how old Shaak's parents were as they seemed to be in fine health. By the length of their lekku, she figured they might be close to 100 years of age. The Ti family then strolled into the main dining area and seated themselves at a round center table. Kaa'shaan made it a point to sit next to Ahsoka as he wanted to put her at ease and make her feel like she was a part of the family. Shaak sat on her daughter's right, followed by her mother Luu'maas and then her brother, leaving one chair open.

Waiters started bringing plates of food to the table and these were placed on a large rotating disk in the center of the table which allowed each diner to serve her or himself. For the most part, barbecued meat of various types was the primary fare, but there were plates of pickled vegetables and some large, thin, crunchy baked wafers. Almost everything had some amount of spiciness to it and each diner had a large glass of water, but Togruti beer was also being offered. Ahsoka happily lifted a mug. As she tucked into her dinner, she fell in love with the taste. _This is the real thing. I'm_ _ **so**_ _glad I am here tonight. We Togruta know a thing or two about how to eat._

After a while, a group of Imperial officers had come into the restaurant and were happily taking their seats. The leader of the group spotted the Ti clan and walked over to their table smiling.

"Hey … good to see you, sir," he said as he and Kaa'shaan clasped hands. "A fine evening this is, eh?"

Kaa'shaan raised his mug and smiled broadly. "Why, Admiral Kleidus, what brings you to our neck of the Galaxy? Don't tell me you all were _hungry …"_

Both Ahsoka and Shaak looked on with interest, but said nothing, as Kleidus took the empty seat next to Kaa'shaan. They drank a toast and Mr. Ti introduced his family to the officer. A pleasant discussion ensued between the admiral and Shaak's parents, the topics mostly confined to local events and the weather. Notably absent from the discussion was any mention of the Force, the Jedi, or any topic pertaining to Galactic politics. It seemed the Imperial had no recognition whatsoever of either Shaak or Ahsoka. They just seemed like random Togruta to his Core-world sensibility. Soon the officer stood up, bid them well, and returned to his table with the other Imperials. Ahsoka observed this whole exchange and noted to herself, _Mother was right about this. It seems the Empire is not exactly hated here. I must keep my eyes open. Now I know why that Star Destroyer was in orbit around the planet._

For her part, Shaak was pleased with how the evening was going so far. She greatly enjoyed seeing her mother again and was gratified to see the old lady was apparently doing well. Her father seemed a bit troubled, and she determined that she would learn the reasons why. _It's time they knew what I've been up to as well, but no hurry, we're having a good time and they seemingly adore Ahsoka._

* * *

On Coruscant, the Emperor had called in his new enforcers. Having started to doubt the effectiveness of his apprentice, Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine felt it was necessary to have a backup plan. There was no shortage of eager, young would-be acolytes wanting to work for and impress the Galactic Emperor. The leader of these people was the mysterious cyborg Doctor Cylo, the Astarte twins Aiolin and Morin, and Karbin, the cybernetically enhanced Mon Calamari, who possessed skill with a lightsabre.

In recent months, the Empire had seemingly been running well from Palpatine's vantage point. No mysterious destructions of Star Destroyers had been reported, nor were there any Rebel incursions in the Core Worlds or even the Mid Rim. Given this situation, the Emperor decided he would commission another Death Star, this one to be somewhat larger than the original, with a correction of what turned out to be the principal flaw in his mind – the exhaust ports that enabled the torpedoes that had destroyed the first battle station earlier that year. He also had a much more ambitious time frame for its completion – just seven years, versus the twenty it had taken to build the original.

Palpatine had, this time around, engaged more capable (in his mind) contractors, led by the Santhe-Sienar Corporation. The Emperor had especially been impressed with that firm's chairman, Valles Santhe, who was young and ambitious. He promised her that if she was able to get the second Death Star built, he would ensure that she would easily become the richest person in the Galaxy. She, in turn, had told Palpatine that naming it the Peacekeeper would be a public relations coup for the Empire, as the citizenry wanted to see the ideals from its founding – peace and order, enabling prosperity for all – celebrated again. The Emperor even thought to ask her to become Grand Moff of the entire Outer Rim at some point, and possibly his second in command. Apparently, according to his closest advisors on Coruscant, the old man was somewhat taken with her beauty and intelligence. She thanked him for his flattering appraisal of her. Valles had also convinced Palpatine to construct the station near the Outer Rim world of Endor, in the southwestern sector of Moddell, an area off the beaten path of the Galaxy, and one that could be easily defended.

But the earlier events still troubled the Emperor. He knew that Ahsoka Tano was still out there somewhere, along with whoever was helping her. So he asked Cylo to do something about it – _find Tano and bring her to me!_ – but he knew in his gut that nothing would happen. Tano and her accomplice were just too smart and too well hidden. So where in the stars was Vader? The perfect apprentice, the one he'd set up like a bowling pin some twenty years ago. The man would kill for him, for the Empire, and why? Because in his gut, Vader wanted Palpatine's position, like every Sith worth his cold, cheating heart, and he knew he'd look for any opportunity to get it.

So, were Tano and Vader now in league? It was a worthwhile question, given their history. And as comfortable a theory as it was, Sheev knew it wasn't the answer. No, this one was far more powerful than either of them, more than the two of them taken together were. This person toyed with him, mocked him, and then disappeared. Likely, the quiet period the Empire was in now was just a setup, a chance to lull him into a blissful sleep before reemerging with a vengeance. He knew she would be back, it was only a question of when. But who exactly was she? Assuming, for the sake of argument that his tormentor was actually female. And where did she come from? From the Galaxy or from somewhere beyond? And if this person wanted to get to him, he knew Cylo, the Astartes and Karbin wouldn't have a ghost of a chance. She would likely wipe them out without even breathing hard. _No,_ thought the Emperor, _I will have to deal with her on my own._ And what if she were truly more powerful than he was? This was not a thought he wanted to entertain.

* * *

After dinner was over and the restaurant called House of Kaa'shaan had emptied out, the patriarch of the Ti family walked off for a bit with his only daughter, proud as could be that she was here, standing in front of him, brighter than the sun that kept Shili warm and made it such a wonderful place to live. For he could readily feel her supreme power and knew he had something to do with it, somehow, someway, but he hadn't seen her in many years.

But his beloved Shaak was now different. There was an intensity to her he had never felt in all his hundred years of life. They stood staring into each others' eyes for a full minute, and then the old man spoke.

"My dear Shaak. You were quiet tonight. Your Ahsoka did enough talking for the both of you, but talk to me now, my child."

"Father. I had not wanted to face you for a long time. As you know, trouble had come to the Galaxy and I was in grave danger. But now the sun shines again and soon I shall take my rightful place under it. I have come here tonight to tell you of it all. But first, are you well? You seemed troubled."

"My daughter, I am good now. Seeing you again has lifted any burden from my heart."

Shaak smiled and hugged him, then continued to smile as she drew back. "We will have some time together now, but know this. I am to be Empress. I will rule this Galaxy, and it will happen very soon, within months. There are no burdens that you and Mother should carry, not any longer, not ever again."

With that, she took his hands in hers and started to send a warming current of energy into him that seemed to touch every cell in his body. Kaa'shaan made no attempt to resist, as if he ever could want to. All her words rang true in his heart. At that moment he knew she would indeed do all she promised. And that was enough, even though he really had no idea how. Tuuk could take over the farm, take over the restaurants. He and Luu'maas would finally have their retirement. Shaak had become someone with great power and he was more than proud of her, he was deeply satisfied that his own "flesh and blood" could reach the highest level.

For Kaa'shaan Ti had always known of the Force, had felt it since he was a boy, a century ago. The pull of the Force was never more than a curiosity to him, having little practical value as far as he could tell. But that day, almost sixty years ago, when the strange beings paid him a visit on the farm and told him that his daughter was uniquely gifted and that she was meant to be a Jedi … that day had haunted him almost forever. He knew at the time that giving her up to them was the right thing to do for her, that the Jedi would show her a world and a life far beyond anything that he and Luu'maas could ever hope to do for her. Why should Shaak, as the daughter of farmers and livestock herders, be destined for that kind of life when the Force was her true destiny?

However, Kaa'shaan came to regret losing his girl Shaak those many years ago. She had gone to Coruscant, and scarcely had any time or any life outside of her training, but the Jedi Masters agreed to keep him informed on her progress. And her path was truly wonderful. This proud daughter of Shili rose through the ranks and became a Padawan, then a Knight, and finally a Master who sat on the Council, one whose words were heeded by nearly everyone. He and his wife had traveled to Coruscant and visited with her and felt her power glowing when they came into her presence. She was a dutiful daughter, despite her accomplishments, always ready to lend her assistance when she could. But then came that horrible day when everything changed, and the Jedi were no more, having been labeled as traitors to the new Empire and the reign of the one called Palpatine. Kaa'shaan and Luu'maas feared the worst as their daughter had gone into hiding, but they secretly dreaded the truth that she, like so many others, had been put to death.

Father and daughter hugged again and kissed, then walked back to join Luu'maas, Tuuk, and Ahsoka. While they had talked, Ahsoka was getting to know her new grandmother and uncle. They explained to her all about the Ti family business, which had started out as a vegetable and livestock farm. They raised many native animals to the planet for food and dairy purposes and had many customers from the various food processers and sellers. But the work was hard, and draining. Shaak's father would come home from his long days and practically fall into bed and go to sleep soon after his evening meal. Eventually, with more prosperous times, they were able to hire more hands and as a result purchase more land as the business grew. Around 40 BBY, Kaa'shaan decided they should go into the restaurant business, utilizing the many recipes that his wife Luu'maas had created for serving the tastiest dishes. So while the husband continued to run the farm, the wife founded the family restaurant, which first was local but then moved to Corvala after about fifteen years. Ahsoka was fascinated by all of this history as Tuuk and Luu'maas took turns telling it to her. She could sense the pride they had in what they had accomplished. When Ahsoka asked how things had changed since the rise of the Empire, Luu'maas spoke of the taxes they'd had to pay, which at first were burdensome, but the business continued to thrive. Eventually the reputation of the House of Kaa'shaan grew and the Imperials became some of their best customers, and their tax rates were actually cut.

Ahsoka realized, from talking to Tuuk, that the people of Shili had an interesting relationship with the Empire, and many Togruta sons and daughters had actually enlisted in the military. The presence of montrals and lekku made it difficult for them to wear storm trooper armor but there were many other roles they could serve in and many Togruta had become crew members on Imperial ships. Though it was well known that the Palpatine regime was essentially humanocentric, the Emperor nonetheless favored some other species and Togruta were high on his list as they seemed to be loyal subjects for the most part. Recruiting posters could be found all over Corvala, and there were two separate Imperial recruiting offices in the capital. The brightest young people of Shili were encouraged to enter the Academy, although that meant traveling off-world, as a branch had not yet opened on the planet.

Kaa'shaan motioned everyone to pile into his large speeder that comfortably seated six and they sped off, leaving the vicinity of Corvala. After about an hour, they arrived at the Ti farm, with its expansive ranch-style home that had been added onto over the years. Ahsoka could glimpse its basic form even though it was a typical dark Shili night. As they made their way in, they found that Shaak's and Ahsoka's luggage had been delivered from Corvala earlier that night after R8-ND had seen to the arrangements. Shaak smiled as they entered the home, a place well lived-in that bore many trappings of a successful Togruta family life. Her mom had put up various decorations and small knick-knacks that gave the place a certain charm. She realized that, if not for the Jedi, she would likely have grown up here and her mind treasured the thought that her parents had done well even though she was not there. Ahsoka felt many thoughts and feelings as she looked around the home and realized that it was now hers, too. Of course, she was happy for Shaak and also grateful that the Ti family had readily accepted her as one of their own, but she started to wonder about her own family. _What about the Tano family?_

As it was late, their hosts were ready for bed, and Ahsoka and Shaak were given the guest suite, with its own bathroom and plenty of closet space for their things. Kaa'shaan and Luu'maas bid everyone a good night and went off to the master suite, while Tuuk had settled in a rocker by the fireplace and lit a pipe of a cured herbal blend that he sometimes liked to smoke. He pulled up a data pad and amused himself. Shaak came over close to him and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. Tuuk looked up at her and smiled.

"What say you, Sister Shaak? I saw you and Father talking. You seemed to put him at ease. I am happy about that …" Tuuk said in a weary manner.

Shaak smiled and softly laughed. "Brother Tuuk. You have no idea of how happy I am to connect with you after all these years. The Jedi robbed us of that."

While Ahsoka looked on, she felt tears in her eyes as she thought of these good people and everything they had been through.

Tuuk turned to Shaak and smiled up at her. "You are very powerful, my sister. I can feel that. The Jedi taught you much, it is clear. Tomorrow, I would like to introduce you to some people out here. It is different here than back in the city. We stick to the old ways."

She gazed at him, but his face betrayed little of his inner feelings. _He has seen much,_ she reflected. "I'd like that."

He nodded to her, then glanced at Ahsoka and motioned for her to come closer. "Did you like our food, young lady?"

Ahsoka nodded enthusiastically. "It was the best I've ever tasted."

Tuuk put an arm around her and hugged her warmly. "I am pleased to have such a beautiful niece. Everyone will notice you here, my dear."

"I'm not sure about thaaat," Ahsoka laughed softly, as she found herself relaxing in her uncle's presence. "But it's very nice of you to say so."

Shaak then motioned for Ahsoka to come with her. Time for bed. Tuuk nodded. "Goodnight, Ahsoka."

As the two settled into the guest room, which featured two large beds, Shaak quickly detected that Ahsoka was feeling a little melancholy.

"My child, you seem a little out of sorts … can I help?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, then came close to Shaak. "Mother, I am so happy for you. To see your mother, father, and brother – it must be wonderful, after all these years."

"It is, truly. But …"

"Mother, can we find my family too? I have to know where they are or what happened to them. I mean, I like your family, especially your mother. She is so sweet."

Shaak paused and reflected. Of course, Ahsoka was correct. It was hardly fair to belittle her feelings on this.

"Well, dear, we can certainly look for them. It would help to know what part of the planet you were living on when they took you. Too bad we cannot ask Master Plo."

"Yeah, but maybe your family has access to the archives and we could look up the Tano name."

"Of course. My brother seems to be the best one to ask. I think he's more or less taken over the family business, so he has contacts all over."

* * *

Back on Felucia, Darth Vader went to visit Shaak's home, only to find she was away, and Ahsoka was with her. Frehya met him at the door and he inquired about perhaps visiting the underground temple.

"Lord Vader, I might be able to help you. Could you perhaps tell me what you are looking for?"

"Knight Lumoxa," he started, using her newly awarded title. "Master Tano had informed me that there is a recording system that reaches to Coruscant. And I might be able to find recent conversations the Emperor has had."

Frehya nodded. "Yes, these are available. Grand Master Shaak keeps them on special audio holocrons."

"Might we have a listen?"

"I suppose, what do you expect to find?" Frehya looked at him curiously.

"I will explain on our way over there. I need you to open the temple for us." Vader said in his best agreeable tone.

Frehya then asked, "Does Ahsoka know you want to do this?"

Vader then fibbed a bit. "She is well aware of my assignment by the Grand Master. The Emperor has recruited new acolytes to take my place. Ahsoka and Shaak have asked me to see to their liquidation," he said in his usual matter-of-fact style. "Why do you think you were promoted to Knight ahead of schedule?"

"Shaak told me I was to help Maris. Perhaps we should ask her opinion on this?"

Vader didn't like this idea much. Maris was naturally suspicious of anything concerning him. He tried another approach. "Knight Brood will be pleased with your ability to take action quickly and support the Grand Master. With your new level of responsibility, you do not want to disappoint Master Ti." He hissed, lingering over the word "disappoint."

Frehya mulled it over, then decided that maybe she and Vader could forge a working relationship, but had a suspicion that he still had his own agenda here and that he was taking advantage of Shaak's absence.

"Wait one minute, Lord. I will contact Shaak."

Vader nodded, thinking this might work out.

Frehya pulled out her com device and went back into Shaak's home. Vader knew better than to ever enter that building without express permission from the GM.

* * *

It was the next morning on Shili where Shaak was staying with her parents. When she awoke, she was alerted to her com device and noticed it was Frehya reaching out to her. Still wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she answered it.

"What's going on, Freh?"

"Master, I hate to disturb you but I really wanted your opinion. Lord Vader wants me to open the temple to him so he can review recent Imperial Palace conversations."

Shaak chuckled. "I don't see the harm in that. But strictly limit his inquiry. Tell him if he desires more he is to await my return."

"Thank you, Master. That is all. I hope you are having a wonderful time."

"It is going well, dear. I will share it with you when I get back."

Frehya shut off the com and returned to Vader.

"She gave us her blessing but we are only to use the relevant holocron with those conversations on it."

Vader nodded, inwardly pleased. Shaak seemed to trust him, so he could not afford to abuse that trust, as it was so hard- earned.

"Lead the way, Knight Lumoxa."

They proceeded, via Shaak's speeder, over to the site in the woods where the hidden temple entrance was, then Frehya used the Force to open it – a practice she had grown familiar with but was unknown to Vader. He tried to observe what she was doing but it happened too quickly. Once it was open, they went down into the temple together, Vader carefully observing all he could while they descended. _Incredibly impressive,_ he noted silently. _The Emperor has no idea this place even exists._

As they landed, Frehya summoned two chairs, then opened the wall panel and out slid a drawer of holocrons – the one with the material she was looking for. Vader sat wide-eyed as he glimpsed row upon row of the objects, thinking _they've simply moved the Jedi temple down here. Grand Master Shaak is most formidable and I can now see why._

Frehya selected the one they needed and brought it forward, using the Force. A blue light came on and the others disappeared into the shadows. A voice arose – this was a new feature Frehya had installed for future accessibility by members of the Order – saying "Imperial Palace series 65" and then a diagram appeared on one of the walls, showing a series of icons, each with a date attached.

Vader turned to her. "Knight Lumoxa, let us start with …" and he pointed to the date he was interested in.

"OK, but please, call me Frehya. We should be friends. After all, I have done everything I can to help you here, because Master Ahsoka cares about you and she is my good friend."

"That would be agreeable, Frehya. My apologies. I am most impressed with your organizational system."

"Thank you … may I call you Anakin?"

"You may."

She smiled, then demonstrated how to play back the recordings. Soon they could hear Palpatine's scratchy voice coming out of the speakers hidden in the walls of the temple.

"Very well, Doctor Cylo … I trust you have attended to the various contingencies …"

Vader indicated he would take it from there, so Frehya sat back and let him decide which material he wanted to hear. After a while, he had found the passages of information he was interested in. He then asked her:

"May I make a copy of some of this information for a later review? I only need two dates in particular."

"I don't see that being a problem, so long as it is strictly limited to that info only."

Vader nodded, then took out his com device and proceeded to download the audio portions onto it. After he was finished, he informed Frehya and she closed everything up and they ascended from the temple. She brought him back to the new home that had been constructed for him on Felucia, the one that she had personally overseen the construction of. After she had dropped him off, he started to view Frehya in a new light and also started to see how attractive she really was. _A truly beautiful lady, and very intelligent as well. The Force is strong with her, too. Had she been of high birth, perhaps she could have represented her home world in the Senate or been of high command rank in the military._

As he entered his home, he went to his computer system and started reviewing the plans he had made and the custom droid units that he had asked Chelli and Jaybo to construct for him. Now it was only a matter of reviewing the audio he had downloaded from the temple. Vader patched his com device into the system and sat down contentedly as he started listening.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	41. Being Togruta - Part Two

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 41: Being Togruta, Part Two**

The journey to Shili for Shaak and Ahsoka was something I wanted to extend into a second chapter, while other events were unfolding back on Felucia and elsewhere. Shaak tries to join her political message with something more spiritual in this one.

 **Chapter 41: Being Togruta – Part Two**

Shaak and Ahsoka awoke to a beautiful morning on Shili and looked out from the Ti ranch house to see the Shili sun rise. After their morning meal, Shaak and her mother went off together, while Tuuk came to speak with Ahsoka, who was resplendent in a yellow and orange patterned dress that set off her complexion. As was the normal custom, all of the Togruta were barefoot, as the wearing of shoes was only done in Corvala and the other cities. Togruta were a people very much in touch with nature and feeling the ground beneath their feet helped them maintain that relationship.

"So, young lady, Shaak tells me you want to learn about your birth family, the Tanos. Am I correct?"

"You are, sir," she replied. "Did you ever know anyone with that name?"

Tuuk pondered it for a few seconds, while stroking his chin. "I might have, I'm really not sure. It seems a common enough name. Would you know who your parents were, by any chance?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I was very young when I was taken by the Jedi. And the one who looked after me, Master Plo Koon, died in the Purge."

"Regrettable, Ahsoka. But we can try. I have many contacts from around the planet. We will just have to be patient and see what shakes out."

She nodded. "I will keep my hopes up."

Tuuk then cautioned her. "I would recommend you keep this very much a private matter. Once it gets out that you are a Force sensitive, there may be any number of clever imposters."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes. Shili has no shortage of opportunistic people. Do not have any sentimental attachment to our people, Ahsoka. Plenty of us are involved in less than honorable pursuits. The lure of fast credits is everywhere, and the Empire often rewards those who inform on their fellow Togruta."

Ahsoka nodded again. "I see." She seemed to sigh.

Tuuk patted her softly on the shoulder. "Don't give up hope. If they still exist, we will find them. You are very fortunate that Shaak thinks so highly of you … and not only that. We are happy to have you in our family, no matter how it came to be."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaak, and her mother, Luu'maas are also talking. Shaak's midnight blue long dress matched the deep hues of her lekku and montrals.

"Shaak, my darling. It is wonderful to have you here. I really hope we won't have to wait another 20 years to see you again." The old lady laughed.

"Oh, no, Mother. That period has ended. I have become much freer now. Let me tell you what I told Father."

Luu'maas perked up. "That's wonderful, dear. So what did you tell him?"

"Very simply, I have now reached a new level of power. I am going to become the Empress of the Galaxy."

Luu'maas seemed to gasp. "How? This sounds almost fantastic."

"I know, Mother, but believe me. This is my calling. The Force has led me to this destiny. I must serve. The Galaxy needs me. It's time for an end to tyranny."

"Shaak. I suppose I must trust you."

Shaak smiled at her mother and started to reach out to her via the Force. They clasped hands and Shaak gazed into her mother's eyes, then started to send energy into her. Luu'maas grew quiet, but was unafraid as she continued to feel the effects of Shaak's Force transmission.

"Do you feel it now, Mother?"

"I do." Luu'maas was not particularly Force-sensitive, but knew enough about it from her husband, who, of course, was considerably weaker than her daughter was in the Force. "Shaak, please promise me you will be careful."

"Of course, Mother. I have spent the last ten years carefully laying out the plan. I am leaving nothing to chance."

* * *

On her way to join Shaak, Ahsoka then had an idea. She pulled out her com device and tried to raise Frehya, who immediately answered.

"Yes, Master Ahsoka. What can I do for you?"

"Freh, when you have some time, could you, and maybe Master Nu, look into the archives and see if there is any record of when I was brought to the Jedi? Master Plo may have recorded who my parents were and what part of Shili I was taken from."

"Absolutely, Master. We will see what is available."

"Good. Let me know what you find. Shaak and I will be here for another 7 days, it seems. That's all. Tano out."

Ahsoka then caught up with her adoptive mother and saw her still talking with Grandmother Luu'maas. The older lady seemed a trifle concerned over what Shaak had shared with her. When she saw Ahsoka, she signaled for her to join them.

"Ah, Miss Ahsoka, my beautiful granddaughter … Shaak has been telling me of all her grand plans. What do you think about them?"

Ahsoka was more than a little embarrassed, with the idea of showing up Shaak in front of her mother being rather unappealing. "Grandma Ti, Shaak is quite wise about these matters. I have little doubt that she will achieve her goals."

Luu'maas smiled. "Oh, I rather agree with you, child. But I can't imagine why she would want to be Empress. It will be an extremely difficult job, even if Palpatine not only steps down, but agrees to help her." The old lady shook her head as her elegant lekku jumped around, then continued. "Why would you want his job anyway, dear? He's not that bad. He's been good to us Togruta."

Ahsoka glanced over at Shaak, whose expression, as usual, betrayed little. Shaak remained silent, preferring to let her mom speak her peace, seemingly happy to have an audience. Ahsoka ventured a response.

"Does Palpatine ever come to Shili, Grandma?"

"He's much too busy to come to our boring little planet, Ahsoka. They say he's not much for fine cuisine so I think we have little of interest for him. Of course, he will do us great honor by coming."

Shaak was growing slightly irritated at this nonsensical talk from her mother, and finally spoke up.

"Mother, I intend to make Shili a place that is celebrated by the Empire. Tuuk will be making so much money he will hard-pressed to know what to spend it on."

Luu'maas tossed her head back and laughed. "I'm looking forward to it, dear. I suppose you will get me an apartment on Coruscant?"

Shaak cuddled close to her mother, and stroked her rear lek. "Anything you want, Mama."

For a brief minute, there was a familial vibe, one that Ahsoka found comforting. Then Tuuk arrived and the spell was broken.

"Sister Shaak," he said softly. "Shall we be going?"

Ahsoka turned to Shaak and looked to her for explanation. She simply said, "Brother is taking us on a journey of sorts. He thinks we would enjoy learning about the 'old ways'. Would you care to elaborate, Tuuk?"

"Surely. Ahsoka, we are going to take a spiritual tour."

"Sounds … interesting," Ahsoka ventured.

They got into his speeder and rode over the countryside for almost an hour. On the way, they passed over large fields of tall, waving red grass, rivers and streams, some wooded areas and at length set down near a large wooden building that reminded Ahsoka of the structures that Shaak and Maris had constructed on Felucia. As they stepped out, a pair of older Togruta males came up to them.

"Hello, Mee'luuk," Tuuk said to the taller one, whose montrals stood tall and stark.

"Brother Tuuk," he responded, and the two hugged briefly and smiled. "I see your sister has returned. We are honored."

The other male bowed to Shaak and kissed her outstretched hand, which was the custom on Shili among those of good manners. Females were usually prized and honored as the ones who bore and raised the children, and for the most part, dominated family life. Soon they both had greeted Ahsoka in similar fashion and the five of them walked inside the structure, which resembled a mixture of a school and a temple of worship.

The younger male, who went by the name of Raa'laak, was showing them some of the artwork that had been placed on the walls and there were also some sculptures, mostly abstract forms. Mee'luuk was an elder of the village they had arrived in and was a figure of some authority. Togruta tended to honor those of old age, whose distinction was immediately visible in their montrals and lekku. As the group walked into the main hall of worship, Mee'luuk sensed Shaak's huge reservoir of Force power. He approached her and she stretched out both her hands, before which he again bowed and kissed, before taking them. She responded with a friendly surge of warmth, while her black eyes bored into him to seal the connection. Mee'luuk was what the Togruta called a Kuu'gru, or spiritual leader. He possessed a fair amount of Force sensitivity, of which Shaak was silently measuring. Raa'laak then invited Ahsoka to connect as well, and was rather surprised at her latent Force power.

Mee'luuk then released his bond with Shaak and then took Ahsoka's hands to measure her energy. When he had finished, he spoke in reverent tones to the both of them, but especially to Shaak.

"I would not have believed it, but now I feel it. We are in the presence of Za'an Kaa'duul herself. Shaak Ti, we bow to your supreme authority."

Ahsoka spoke up. "I don't understand, sir. Who is Za'an Kaa'duul?"

Mee'luuk took Ahsoka's hand and smiled at her. "Young lady, Za'an is the giver of all life, the Bringer of the Light. The most exalted one, is here."

"But this is Shaak Ti, my adoptive mother. I love her very much," Ahsoka stated.

"Yes," he responded. "Shaak Ti – her name means the Exalted One. And now we love her as you do. What is your name, young lady?"

"I am Ahsoka Tano."

"That name is also very special. It means Light Bearer. I knew it when we touched hands earlier, you have great power as well."

Ahsoka started thinking this over. What if what they were saying made sense? The Togruta indeed traditionally worshipped the Force and she and Shaak were greatly blessed by it. _We have a special responsibility,_ she realized.

* * *

Back on Felucia, Princess Leia Organa had returned. She had spent the last few weeks helping with the construction of the new base on Hoth after having thoroughly cultivated relationships within the Alliance and the leadership of the Pantora system and its young Chancellor, Riyo Chuchi. But over the duration, Leia was becoming painfully aware that all the important decisions were being made on Felucia and that everyone was now essentially reporting to Shaak Ti. So she decided it would be best to go there and see what kind of role she could play in the Order.

Once she arrived, she was told that Shaak was off-world and was expected back in about seven days. Leia checked into her guest room, then laid down after what had been a 24-hour flight from Pantora. She awoke feeling refreshed, changed into some light silks and decided to see who all was around. She went to the Assembly Hall and ran into Maris.

"Hey, Princess … are you looking for your brother?"

"Maybe later, but now that I'm with you, can I ask something?"

"Yes, you may …"

"I know we talked about my possibly being trained before … but I didn't follow up." Leia sighed slightly.

"Right. I felt you had a change of heart." Maris looked her in the eye.

"I almost did, but then I started thinking about it. Since Master Shaak is really the power now – she's said she will be Empress – I want to make a good impression on her."

"And you think training with me will help you do that?" Maris seemed more than a bit dubious.

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time … but if you would give me a look …" Leia stated hopefully.

"I suppose no harm would be done. When might you want to come by?"

"I'm kind of ready now …" Leia smiled. "But I need something to change into, I suppose."

Maris examined her from head to toe with the Force. "You know …" she said slowly, "There is a lot more to you than one might expect. You are Vader's daughter after all. It might be very rewarding training you. I've got some training duds you can use."

Maris led Leia to an area that somewhat resembled a locker room, disappeared for minute, then returned with some shorts, an exercise bra, tank top, socks and sneakers, all in basic white. Leia thanked her, went off to change and soon returned. Maris smiled, then led her to a training room.

"We're going to use the wood swords for now. They are weighted just like a training sabre."

Leia took a wooden blade, then turned to Maris and lowered her head respectfully. Maris smiled then took a defensive pose. "Go on offense first, Leia. Show me what you think you should do."

Leia stepped forward with the wood held high, then attempted to strike at Maris's left flank. The Zabrak calmly blocked the slash, whereupon Leia tried to spin and come at her other side. Maris blocked again, then decided to try Leia's defensive reflexes. She took a step back then turned slightly and came hard at the princess, who was late in her attempt to parry and lost her balance, tumbling to the training mat. Maris extended a hand and pulled her up.

The action continued along these lines for about 15 minutes, and Maris could see her student was getting winded. Leia, for her part, realized this activity was much tougher than it looked. She knew she would be sore in places she didn't even realize she'd had. Maris, for her part, was rather patient with the princess and mostly showed her respect. When she decided Leia was tired – after another 10 minutes that Leia begged Maris to give her – she gave her some encouragement.

"You can do this, Leia. But it will take time. Hedala Fardi has been at it for over two years and it shows. Your brother will also improve because he's a good learner. He takes the time to watch his form on the recordings that we use, so he can spot basic flaws. If you want to become a swordswoman, I'd say you have a shot at it."

Leia sighed. "It's a long road, I can see. But I would like to have some basic ability, if only to make my father proud."

Maris nodded. "I've seen holo recordings of him from years ago. What a talent he had. He's a big reason why Ahsoka is so good."

Leia remarked "I'd like to see those. As Vader, he probably doesn't have that fluid form any more, but he's a master of the Force, Ahsoka told me."

"He makes up for it. Vader doesn't waste any motions now. And he's still got the killer instinct. You know, Master Shaak says she's going to operate on him and transform him back into Anakin. I don't know how she will do it, but I know better than to ever doubt her."

"I know what you mean. Spend just five minutes with the lady and you will be a believer. Maris, thank you so much for taking this time with me. I'd love to work with you again."

"Well … Leia, I'm rather busy these days. Perhaps you can get to know my apprentice, Padawan Reema. That girl is quite talented and she's rather scrappy. She might be just what you need."

* * *

Han Solo and Chewbacca had also returned with the _Millennium Falcon_. A few months earlier, he had been on the planet and had spoken with Ahsoka. He agreed to get involved with the Rebel base on Pantora and she had staked him to the credits he needed for parts to repair the _Falcon._ But more recently, Jabba had sent bounty hunters after him to collect the amount Solo owed him, which was now approaching 25,000 credits, as Jabba charged exorbitant rates on late debts. By way of escape, he made his way to Felucia and was able to talk his way into gaining a landing clearance after dropping Ahsoka's name, which gained him access to Knight Frehya. She took pity on him and let him land. After doing so, Frehya greeted Han and Chewie at the landing platform.

"Greetings, Captain Solo. You remember me, of course?"

Han bowed deeply to the lovely knight. "How could I forget … Frehya, right?"

She chuckled. "Yes. What may I do for you, sir?"

"So you're a Jedi? Easily the most beautiful one I've met."

Frehya flipped some of her black hair out of her face and smiled. "Not a Jedi, but a Knight."

"To be 100% honest, we came here looking for work. Got a bit of a debt on my head and would like the chance to work it off. Ahsoka had told us we'd be welcome."

Frehya paused and smiled. "She never mentioned anything to me. Unfortunately for you, she's away right now."

"How about Master Shaak?"

"She is too. Knight Maris is officially in charge."

"Hmm … do you think she might be OK with us staying?"

"She will if I recommend it. What would you propose doing for us?"

Han went into detail about his qualifications as a pilot and Chewbacca's as well, then told Frehya that Ahsoka, Luke or Leia would vouch for him. She was well aware they were all friends.

Frehya nodded and smiled. "Han, I will give you a chance to prove yourself. We need you to go to Lianna and pick up two Imperial-class shuttles for us. Santhe-Sienar has them ready. They will send one of the shuttles over to us later today. You and Chewbacca can then return to Lianna and pick up the other and bring them both here. We will provide you with all credentials you need on the way back. They important thing is to appear as Imperials. We will issue you a uniform."

"What about Chewie?"

Frehya laughed. "I hear you're rather resourceful. When you get to Lianna, inform them you are traveling on business for Grand Master Ti, and that Valles Santhe herself has arranged things. No questions will be asked."

Han nodded. "Got it. When do we leave?"

"Once the first ship arrives. Remain in this area. It won't be more than a couple of hours."

* * *

Three days later on Shili, the Kuu'gru (A Togruta version of a high priest, but with Force sensitivity) Mee'luuk and his understudy, Raa'laak, have met with a group of elders in the Togruta religion and have discussed the appearance of Shaak and Ahsoka. The group came to a consensus that Shaak was the long-prophesied Za'an Kaa'duul and that the hour of deliverance was nigh. Shaak had returned to her parents' home when the group reached out to her with a combined Force projection. _Za'an Kaa'duul … we humbly seek your guidance … child of Shili … may you meet with us?_ Shaak felt humbled for a minute, then realized this was an opportunity, one she could not afford to miss. She realized they were in an assembled gathering somewhere on the planet, waiting for a sign from her. She returned their projection and her voice was then carried: _My fellow Kuu'gru, I am here for you and I will bring the Light of the Galaxy … wait a half rotation and I will appear before you._ As her voice faded, she left them with a holo projection of a glittering starburst, which unfolded into all colors of the visible light spectrum and hung in the air over their heads for about two minutes. It then gradually faded, leaving one last point of white light, which winked out a few seconds later.

Ahsoka had some reason for hope, as her adopted uncle Tuuk had returned with some possible leads on the Tano family, unfortunately there were a number of families around the planet with that name. She also had not heard back from Frehya about any Jedi temple records indicating where she was taken from on Shili all those years ago. This of course did not mean that such a record did not exist, and Frehya was rather busy these days.

Later that day, Shaak came to Ahsoka with news of the gathering they would attend later that day. There would be something like 200 attendees, all from the Kuu'gru, or priestly, brotherhood and sisterhood of Shili. These people were adherents and practitioners of what were usually referred to as the "old ways" of the Togruta people. They each possessed Force sensitivity to varying degrees, but were regarded in Corvala and other cities as being eccentrics and mostly out of touch with the modern world.

To prepare for the meeting, Shaak and Ahsoka both donned elegant robes, and the GM's was something quite special that her mother had spent some time making for her, having prepared for her daughter's arrival. This one featured some metallic panels, plus a color mix that reflected the palette of Shili – some reds, some light browns, and some black. Ahsoka donned a robe mostly in a bright blue, which had become her color of choice in the time since she had left Malachor. The two of them were greeted by Tuuk, who ferried them over to the gathering on his speeder. When they arrived, there was an advance group of Togruta that led them into the hall. Shaak smiled big at everyone as the word quickly circulated that she was in attendance. Her hand was kissed many times by the various Kuu'gru who came up to her to wish her well and signal her exaltation.

Shaak then made her way to the front of the auditorium and Ahsoka took her seat near the stage, as her mother was now on alone. The polite applause continued as another senior Kuu'gru in attendance came up alongside her and he signaled for the group to be seated. He then made a few remarks:

"Sons and daughters of Shili … this is what we have all been waiting for. Our time is here at last. For the first time, our heavenly master is now among us on the ground. Shaak Ti … the Exalted One … here … with us … at last."

The crowd rose to their feet and applauded Shaak as she was left standing in front of them. She smiled gently and prepared to speak.

* * *

Darth Vader had listened more than once to the audio recordings of the Emperor and the various visitors to his court on the days in question. There he learned more about the plans of the truly ingenious Doctor Cylo and some of the work he had been doing. Vader knew fully well that Cylo had been the one to take the lead on the reconstruction of his body after his defeat by Obi-Wan Kenobi on the fateful day of Order 66. Cylo helped make the mechanical suit of armor that Vader now found himself encased in, along with the prosthetic limbs and breathing apparatus he had fashioned for the Dark Lord. Since that time, he had become one of the leading cybernetic scientists in the Galaxy. His specialty was taking organic beings and enhancing them with robot parts, which enabled their bodies to be a more effective instrument of their minds.

The Astarte twins had wanted to be Jedi when they were younger but had been "enhanced" cybernetically by Cylo, who had also trained them in lightsabre combat. Aiolin and her brother Morit were now ultra warriors, with rockets in the soles of their feet and the capability to launch small missiles from their wrists. Aside from the Astartes, Cylo had introduced a new subject from his experimentation. An Imperial scientist named Tulon, a highly intelligent woman who believed that everything in the universe could be explained by logical processes and reasoning – but she had little regard for the Force, as it was something that could not be explained by mere logic. Cylo upgraded the woman's brain to give instantaneous commands to multiple drone satellite droids, using a system quite similar to what Chelli Aphra had designed for Ahsoka and the Almanians. This system had taken Vader completely by surprise that day near the Almanian moon Drewwa, when Ahsoka and Shaak had lured him into their mousetrap. His TIEx1 ship was quickly compromised and once he was on the ground, Ahsoka appeared with a 20kw blast of Force Lightning that incapacitated him. He was furious about it at the time, but now, when he looked back, he greatly admired the Grand Master's plan. She had never wanted to destroy him – something she could easily have done – but instead desired to work on him psychologically and thus turn him to her side and away from Sidious. And she asked for little else in return.

Vader felt somewhat guilty for not – in his mind – having lived up to what he had promised Shaak, which was to regain the Emperor's trust and return to his side, so as to learn as much as he could. But, for some reason, the old Togruta didn't seem that disappointed in his effort thus far. It was as if she already knew what he would really do and was somehow okay with it. When Vader started listening to the Palace recordings, he started to understand why. Palpatine almost seemed like an open book, telling everything anyone could want to hear. _How can he not know we have this capability?_ The question intrigued Vader and he took long, meditative walks in the forest, consuming more of Shaak's favorite cold herbal beverage (Frehya knew how to make it and kept his cooler stocked with it) while he walked.

After he returned home, and started to listen again, the answer hit him directly – Palpatine was so cocky he thought no one would even try to oppose him so it mattered not. Exactly how Shaak had installed this capability also intrigued him. Surely she hadn't gone there in person, but there it was, and she had compiled a huge library of daily feeds from the Palace. So therefore, Shaak knew everything Vader did – about Cylo, the Astarte twins, and not only that. She knew that the Emperor missed having Vader and had given serious thought to attempting to capture Ahsoka and turn her to the Dark Side as his new apprentice. Vader knew that, if successfully turned, Ahsoka would be a very powerful apprentice indeed with her new set of powers. But Ahsoka was also Shaak's adopted daughter and more devoted to her than ever, something Palpatine could never know about.

So what to do? Sure, he could go to Coruscant, throw himself on Sidious's mercy and proclaim his undying loyalty. He could even finish off Cylo and all his cyborg warriors, but in the end, the Emperor would detect the crucial fact – Vader was no longer loyal to him, as he now served another master. So what really was there to talk about? Furthermore, Shaak obviously understood all of these thoughts as they coursed through his brain, and yet, was waiting to see what Vader would do. A profound feeling of respect started to come over him. Shaak's power was much more than just prodigious feats of energy and pyrotechnics – as if being able to create miniature tornados was some ho-hum everyday occurrence. _Could Sidious do that? Chances are he could, but I've never seen it …_ No, the area where Shaak truly reigned supreme was in the psychological – where Sidious could simply destroy raging beasts using the Force, Shaak would calmly sooth their primitive brains and make them her allies, and she could do this almost instantaneously.

Vader thought back to the day when he and the Emperor were stuck together on Ryloth. This was after Cham Syndulla's impressive plan, involving leftover Clone War droid forces combined with some battle-hardened Twi'leks, had taken down the ISD _Perilous_ , and they'd had to make due for a time on the planet's surface. Their luck that day went from bad to worse as they found themselves in the middle of a hive of huge insectoid monsters known as Lyleks. These beasts' bodies could deflect blaster fire. He and Sidious used the Force and their lightsabres and slaughtered nearly one hundred of the beasts, but it was a messy and inefficient way to handle the problem. Knowing what he now understood about Shaak, Vader realized she would calmly walk amongst the beasts, as each of them followed her bidding like so many sheep. _That is the way to use the Force,_ he thought, and it made complete sense.

For a minute, he also thought about Yoda, the 70-cm high green Jedi Master, who seemed to always know whatever Anakin was thinking and had all the answers – until the day he didn't, that day when Sidious reigned supreme and the Jedi were almost completely destroyed. But from the ashes Shaak Ti had risen, and over the years, she made excellent use of the time. She had constructed an impregnable fortress on Felucia that enabled her to slowly develop her powers and also enhance those of her growing band of followers, like the now powerful Knight Brood. Maris had been just an ill-tempered Padawan in the days before Order 66, one that Anakin had scarcely even noticed. Now she was a true Master, but not of the Jedi variety. Maris now seemed like a Sith Lady in training, eagerly awaiting her master's every order. Shaak's new Order was something well beyond anything the Jedi had ever contemplated, and something they would likely have recoiled from in horror.

In Vader's mind, the Dark Side permeated everything that was taking place on Felucia, and likely, Darth Sidious would be most proud of that fact, except for one thing – Shaak clearly was planning on replacing him, and Vader saw little chance of her failing. Time would tell what kind of Empire Shaak would run, but he – Anakin Skywalker – planned to be at her side, dealing destruction to anyone that would oppose her reign. Vader now awaited Shaak's return from Shili with something bordering on excitement – he wanted to see her plan roll forward. _Whatever is thy bidding, Mistress Ti, I am your loyal servant._ And most of all, he wanted her to defeat Sidious – the one who had used him, preying on his fears of losing the woman he loved, and then, when caught in the lie, dared him to do anything about it. So, no, he would not need to go to Coruscant after all, and he would explain that to Shaak. And she would give him that look of hers, the one that could penetrate any mask, any armor, and strip his conscience bare. _And she will tell me, you have done well, my son._ Anakin thought back to that day on Tatooine when his mother Shmi had died at the hands of the loathsome Tusken Raiders and he had struck out in blind rage. Palpatine would later harness that rage and use it to destroy the Jedi and anyone else that might oppose him. But now those days were about to be over.

* * *

The auditorium on Shili grew quiet as Shaak raised her arms and then plunged the room into total darkness, save for her eyes, that now gave off a soft glow. At this point, a surge of organ music poured forth (J.S. Bach's _Toccata and Fugue in D minor_ ) and lasted about two minutes. While this was taking place, a single light seemed to rise from between Shaak's montrals, steadily increasing in size until it was directly overhead, whereupon it burst into a huge ball as bright as a star, but then quickly dimmed and turned a faint blue in color. Shaak then spoke.

"Children of the Force … I am here. Children of Shili … I am here. This is our time … this is our moment. Can we not feel the presence of the mighty Za'an Kaa'duul? And our connection to the Universe … Let There Be Light!"

The faint blue light suddenly expanded and broke into a many-fragmented display with all colors of the visible spectrum now visible.

"It's been a very long time coming … but by the power of the Force … we shall be delivered."

At this point another gentle selection plays (Mozart's _Serenade for Winds in B flat major_ ) and the audience could feel the tension build as the beautiful colors began to grow more intense as the display seemed to alternate between them.

"For too long, our voices have been silent, our hopes unanswered, our dreams crushed. That day has now passed and we walk forward into a new dawn … a dawn of fulfillment … a dawn of realization. No longer will we walk in the shadows of those who would oppress us, enslave us, and torment us. I stand before you on _this_ night with affirmation … we shall rise up to live the meaning of our creed. We shall have justice … we shall have honor … and we shall have peace.

"Soon I will go to Coruscant and proclaim this new day for the Galaxy … but tonight, let us join together as one. We the children of Shili, with our heads held high, with malice toward none and justice for all. This is the message of Za'an Kaa'duul … the message of the universe. In the beginning – Za'an Kaa'duul created the stars, the planets and the nebulae

And the galaxy was without form, and void … and Darkness was on the face of the deep. And the Spirit of Za'an moved upon the face of the deep … And Za'an said, Let there be light, and there was Light. And Za'an saw the light – and saw that it was Good … And Za'an divided the Light from the Darkness.

"And now I … Shaak Ti … bring that Light to the Galaxy … for all to see and to rejoice. The long night is over. Let us go forward."

And with that, Shaak raised her arms again and the entire auditorium was awash in light as bright as day. Shaak then bowed to the gathering, then signaled for everyone to come forward and as each member of the Kuu'gru gathering approached her in single file, she placed her hands on each person's shoulders, then clasped her hands with each and sent a small surge of Force energy into each person in turn, a surge that lasted for a full minute after she had released. When the ceremony was over, a smattering of applause broke out, which surged into a general roar of approval for the new leader, the one who had made it abundantly clear to the gathering that they were in the presence of Za'an herself, ,and she was smiling down on all of them.

And then Shaak left the stage, as Ahsoka came to her and they hugged tenderly. "Well done, Mother."

There was nothing more to be said. As Shaak and Ahsoka left the hall and headed outside, the group waved goodbye and blew kisses her way. She could have stayed the entire night had she wanted to but Shaak knew that adulation is something best served in small doses. In her mind now, was the understanding that the next – and final – phase of her plan was about to commence.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	42. Reconnecting

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 42: Reconnecting**

Things start to roll forward now. Some old friends get together and Ahsoka gets some welcome news.

Thanks to new followers **Professor Etcetera** and **teamxcution**.

 **Chapter 42: Reconnecting**

Four more days pass. Ahsoka and Shaak were getting ready to leave Shili and return to Felucia. They had returned to the city of Corvala and had a sendoff meal at the family restaurant. Shaak's father, Kaa'shaan Ti, took her aside before she could board the _Corvala Dawn._

"My dear Shaak, of course we were all so glad to see you and we are happy you are looking well. We also wish you success in your plans over the next few months. I am not entirely sure you can displace Emperor Palpatine but will be most proud to become the father of the Empress of the entire Galaxy. I know you will be a good one. You heart is true and your mind is second to none. I knew this when you were just a small child. You were so fascinated by your surroundings and paid such close attention to nature. I certainly had no idea at all that you would go on to have the life you've had – it's truly remarkable. We just want you to know how much we love you and will be thinking of you always. Thank you also for bringing Ahsoka into our lives as well, she is a treasure. So sweet and thoughtful. It's wonderful to have a grandchild after all these years."

Shaak smiled, then hugged and kissed him. "And I will be thinking of you all as well. It was so nice to see both you and Mother, and of course, Tuuk as well. You seem to be doing well. I will keep you in my heart as I go forward. Unfortunately, I cannot give you much in the way of detail about my plans at the moment, but in time, you will learn everything. We will see you all again soon …"

Shaak and Ahsoka waved to them as they ascended the ramp and boarded the ship. Soon they were off and headed back to their homes. R8-ND took the helm of the ship as mother and daughter went to the lounge to relax.

"Would you like something to drink, Mother?"

"I'll have some caf …" She laughed. "What?"

"It's not like you, to require stimulants in the morning …" Ahsoka snipped as she poured a cup for Shaak.

"We have a lot to do over the next three months, if I am to assume the throne."

"Well," Ahsoka took a deep breath, "I guess we have to review all our plans for the battle, to make sure we haven't forgotten anything."

Shaak started a full summary. Once all of the base materials and equipment were in place, they would let it slip to the Empire that a Rebel base, apparently an active one, was on the planet Hoth, in the northern, snowy reaches. Five of the new cruisers would then depart from Felucia and go to Hoth but remain cloaked, waiting for the Star Destroyers to show up. Each cruiser would carry twenty of the TIE Defender Starfighters and also have about 100 of the droid satellites, modeled after Chelli Aphra's original design for Almania. Ahsoka and Maris would take _Corvala Dawn_ to the battle area and wait for the cruisers to emerge from stealth mode and launch the Defenders and also deploy the satellites. As the battle commenced, Ahsoka and Maris would then launch a Circle of Light attack on one of the Star Destroyers. They would eliminate and badly cripple another, giving it time to evacuate its crew and personnel, sending them to the planet below. The Rebels would allow the evac to complete, then Ahsoka and Maris would finish off the other Star Destroyer. The evacuated personnel would then put out a distress call, which would bring more Imperial forces. At this point Shaak would send a communication to the Imperial Palace telling Palpatine that her forces will continue to destroy Imperial ships and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. Once the Emperor arrived, Shaak would then face him.

"Then what will happen next, Mother?" Ahsoka asked, clearly wondering.

"Then I will neutralize him and then he will agree to go into retirement, which will leave the way clear for me – for us – to assume control."

"Neutralize?" Ahsoka asked in a snippy tone. "Do I even want to know how this will work?"

Shaak's face became a broad grin, something Ahsoka could not recall ever seeing from her. "We will discuss that at another time, dear."

"I see …" She said, but of course she did not see, not at all, but knew that the Grand Master would have nothing more to say on the matter. Ahsoka knew it was better to change the subject, but somewhere in her mind, there was something about Shaak that was just a bit alarming. For her part, Shaak acted as if there were no worries at all and she started to hum a soft melody that Ahsoka had never heard before. Shaak then stood up, walked over to her, and embraced her.

"This is the way of things, my dear."

* * *

Later, after they had landed, it seemed that everyone on Felucia wanted to meet with either Ahsoka or Shaak. Leia just wanted to say hello to Shaak and let her know that she was starting to train with Maris. Shaak simply said, "that's nice …" with a smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

Han Solo, who had carried out the assignment of retrieving the shuttles, was happy to see Ahsoka, especially after she, with some consideration, decided to pay off Han's debt to Jabba the Hutt – provided he formally joined the Rebellion. He accepted the deal and Ahsoka told him she would decide where she wanted him to serve.

Shaak then took a call from Valles Santhe, who told her that they were making excellent progress on her order and they should expect full delivery on time. "I somehow knew your people would get it done," Shaak replied to her. After that, Shaak closed herself off from further interruptions and disappeared into her home, wanting to meditate.

A few hours later, she felt refreshed and opened her door and there was Darth Vader, patiently awaiting her.

"How long were you waiting for me, Anakin?" She asked pleasantly.

"Not long, my master," he stated.

"So, then. I think you have a few things to tell me. Am I right?"

"Indeed, Master Ti. I am hoping you will come to see this as I have. Visiting the Emperor at this time I believe would be counterproductive. Even if I were to attempt a show of loyalty by fighting his latest group of loyalists, he will see through me and know my ultimate loyalty lies elsewhere – and I do not wish to compromise your current position."

Shaak chuckled, then motioned him inside. "A beverage, Anakin?"

"Yes, Grand Master … some more of that cold herbal mix, if you please."

"Coming up!" Shaak was considerably more charming than Vader had expected her to be. It seemed to him that her visit to Shili went well for her. She filled a glass canister with it and handed it to Vader, who produced his drinking tube and proceeded to consume the beverage. "I am pleased that you enjoy it so much, Anakin. It's my private blend. Frehya had told me it was your personal favorite."

"It is most refreshing, Master."

Shaak nodded, then turned to the matter at hand. "Anakin, your assessment of the situation with Emperor Palpatine matches my own. Frehya informed me you have been reviewing some of the holocrons with the conversations from the Palace. I trust you gained your perspective."

Vader removed his drinking tube, took a breath, and then answered. "An accurate perspective. Master Shaak, he fears you, I can tell. Mostly because he still doesn't know who you are. But he has sensed your power, my Master."

She chuckled again. "I have come to the same conclusion, Anakin." Shaak then also took a couple of breaths and stared at him for a second, stroked her chin, and said, "How goes it with your assignments for the upcoming battle?"

He answered evenly. "Everything is on target, Master. We are training pilots on the Defenders now. My son is among them. With Master Tano away accompanying you, I felt he could benefit greatly from the experience. He has excellent skill and takes after his father."

"That he does. I saw much the same during the Yavin encounter with the first Death Star."

"May I presume to ask you something, Master?"

"You may."

"Rumors are circulating that the Empire is starting construction of a new Death Star."

"That is correct. In fact, Valles Santhe and I were discussing it a couple of weeks back."

"Ah, Lady Santhe. I rather admire her. Such a competent business leader."

"She has kind words for you, too, Anakin. Apparently you impressed the teenage Valles back during the war. But I think she has moved on …"

"Understandable, a lady such as she would not have much use for someone in my condition, but we can surely work together … Master, am I correct in suspecting that you are supportive of the new Death Star project?"

"You are … except for one thing. I am in agreement with Valles that it should be named the Peacekeeper."

Shaak goes on to explain to Vader the overall battle strategy that she had shared with Ahsoka earlier. He is in agreement that the strategy would seem to be adequate for luring the Emperor into their web.

"He is out of practice, I believe, at present. But do not underestimate what he is capable of."

"I would never do that, Anakin … but I have been taking the measure of him for a long time. I'm going to share with you something that I have yet to show anyone else, even Ahsoka and Maris, though they will learn of it soon enough."

She then led him outside and summoned her speeder. Together they rode for a few minutes and then stopped. When they got out, she proceeded to demonstrate her new power of Force Severance that she had been perfecting since first trying it out a few weeks earlier. As Vader examined the devastated section of woods that Shaak pervaded, he reflected in awe.

"A most impressive power you now have, Master. Something I had no idea even exists. I see now the reason for your confidence. The new era of the Second Empire will begin soon. I am proud to be your loyal servant."

Shaak smiled and extended her hand to him, and Vader bowed to one knee (feeling more flexible than usual) and approximated a kiss. He felt privileged that his master had now raised her level of trust in him, and silently vowed to do whatever required to keep it.

"Onward, then." She stated, continuing to smile.

* * *

One week passes. More Rebel soldiers arrived from Pantora and some other allied worlds, including Chandrila. Knights Xendar and Lumoxa conducted a briefing for them and they were instructed to pitch tents to sleep in while they participated in the construction of more barracks. Additional landing platforms were also under construction and the planet – at least in a concentrated area – took on more of the look of a military base.

Ahsoka also conducted a separate meeting for pilot training, and realized that they were going to need more experienced hands in this capacity. Fortunately, she received contact later that day from her old friend Hera Syndulla, who, last we heard, had become a general in the rebel forces. She kept this role and supervised some of the move to Pantora from Yavin, and was expecting to help out with the new decoy base on Hoth – except most of the Rebel forces did not realize it was going to be a decoy, as they were not privy to the strategy from the high command.

Hera wanted to come to Felucia and confer with Ahsoka. When they made contact, Ahsoka was glad to hear from her and urged her to come. As Hera was already en route in the _Ghost_ , she was only three hours away. Once she had landed, the Togruta made her way over to the ship in her new personal speeder (a gift from the members of the Order in recognition of the place she held in their hearts) and met her Twi'lek friend, who invited her aboard. Hera hugged Ahsoka a little longer than usual, and as she released her friend, she let out a sigh.

"Ahsoka, so _good_ to see you. Really."

"Talk to me, friend."

"So much has happened. You may have heard that Kanan died …"

Ahsoka gasped. "No! Oh my …"

"Yes. I got into a jam on Lothal. Had to crash land after my squadron got torn up by Thrawn and his TIE Defenders. They tracked me down and took me prisoner. Pryce was giving me electro-shock to get me to talk about where the Rebel base was. Kanan and the others came to help me, but we got trapped on top of a fuel tank near the Defender factory."

Hera took a breath and turned to Ahsoka. "Would you like something? I'm going to pour some whiskey. I'm a wreck."

Ahsoka looked at her with her eyes starting to tear up.

Hera steadied herself, and poured a shot, then one for Ahsoka.

"So tell me what happened next."

"That idiot Pryce wanted to kill us so badly she ordered them to fire on the tanks. Kanan used the Force to keep the blaze away from me and the others so we could escape but he gave his life."

Ahsoka shook her head, took a sip of the whiskey. "I feel awful for you. I know how much you liked him, though you never talked about it."

Hera nodded. "That's just it. I should have talked about it – with him. I finally worked up the courage, but it was the same night he died. I just feel so stupid." She cradled her forehead as she bent over, slowly shaking her head.

Ahsoka just looked at her. "What can I do?"

"Not much, really. What's done is done … but I could use some new scenery, maybe here. You guys need a good pilot?"

"We sure do. And you're the best. But tell me … what about Ezra? Sabine?"

"Well … Sabine went to Mandalore, to be with her clan, and Ezra … I'm not really sure. He knew – finally – that Lothal is just not a safe place any more for someone who is wanted by the Empire. I wanted him to come with Zeb, Chopper, and me to Pantora. But I'm not really sure where he is now."

Ahsoka took her left lek in her fingers and stroked it, as she thought about it, then looked at Hera. "I'd feel much better if I knew where he went. He's a known Force-sensitive, therefore he is wanted in the Galaxy at large. If he came here, we could look after him. I do hope he shows up. Maybe Master Shaak will know what to do."

Hera nodded, then thought for a bit. "Master Shaak … say, how is she, anyway? What's it like being with her?"

"It's great … I mean, she really is someone I love and respect. She's taken such good care of me … I've become her adopted daughter."

Hera's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's such a big step for you. I mean, how long have we known each other … at least ten years, and I've always thought of you as a loner. She _must_ be special. I've heard some of the troopers and the pilots on Pantora talk about her – some amazing stories."

"Hera, she will be quite happy to see you. She knows all about your history and your abilities."

"So tell me, Ahsoka, what do you all need me to do?"

"This is likely going to surprise you, but we need you to take over a fighter wing of TIE Defenders."

Hera's jaw dropped. "What? Here I am, almost losing my life to those things and now you want me to _fly_ one?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Funny how things work out sometime. I can tell you from my experience in test driving them, they are super-capable. A really excellent design. With you in the cockpit, it will be state-of-the-art."

"Ashli, I must say I'm a little confused. Aren't you guys part of the Rebellion – what are you doing with Imperial ships?"

"You may want to discuss this with Master Shaak, but the truth is we have a contract with the manufacturer of them and not only that, we've also purchased ten heavy cruisers."

Hera shook her head in disbelief. "I'm _really_ looking forward to meeting with her."

"She is rather busy, but I will put in a good word for you."

* * *

Two days later, Frehya and Jocasta came to Ahsoka with some good news. They finally found some detail on her background before she was taken into the Jedi Order.

"So what exactly does it say, Jocasta?"

"Dear Ahsoka. As you know, you were taken at age 3. You were your parents' first baby, but they were somewhat impoverished. They – and you – appear to have come from the planet's southern hemisphere."

Ahsoka looked at them and smiled. "I guess that's a start. Do you have more?"

Jocasta nodded in the affirmative, and Ahsoka invited them into her small Felucian home. She offered them ale, which was kept cold in her miniature fridge. As they sat down and opened the bottles, Frehya continued.

"Ashli, your parents' names were Taho'to and Mi'emi Tano. They were farmers, but apparently never really made all that much doing it. With some help with your Uncle Tuuk, we were able to piece together more of their story. As they are both over 70 years of age, and unfortunately, of failing health, they were eventually moved to a home in Corvala."

Ahsoka sighed audibly. "Wow. So who moved them there?"

"That's the good part, Ahsoka," said Jocasta. "You have a younger brother. His name is Mako'ta and he is a businessman in Corvala. He was able to get a decent education and actually went on to higher levels and moved to the Core world of Brentaal for a while, but then came back to Shili. They say he is quite handsome. He married a few years ago and has two children of his own."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. The expression of joy in her big blue eyes was hard to miss.

"This is amazing … but now I wonder how my biological parents will feel about Shaak being my adoptive mother."

"You'll just have to find out, I guess," Frehya noted as she looked Ahsoka in the eye.

* * *

Another two weeks pass. It is now almost **9 months ABY**.

Leia Organa Skywalker is in a training session, pitted against Padawan Reema Andujah, the apprentice of Maris Brood. Over the preceding days, the former Princess of Alderaan was doggedly training hard, rising early and running through the steamy Felucian jungle, and little by little, was starting to get into fighting shape. This was not the first session she'd had with Reema, who had practically bullied her at first, dazzling with quickness and using assorted Force tricks. Maris had taken notice and spoke to her apprentice, telling her that it was too early to throw such tactics at Leia. "There will be a time for that soon enough."

So, Reema eased up but was determined not to let Leia potentially undermine her position as Maris's trusted Padawan. For her part, Maris had no intention of replacing Reema, but she said nothing, thus bringing out the scrapper in her apprentice. Leia was a bit discouraged at first, plainly sensing that Reema didn't much care for her and was contemptuous of the ex-princess. After all, how could the cushy life of an Alderaanian royal compare with someone who'd survived the mean streets of underground Coruscant?

For a while, Reema's grit and hard edge flummoxed Leia, who couldn't find a way through her defenses. Reema was becoming quite adept at two lightsabre forms already – the defensive Soresu and the acrobatic and aggressive Ataru. Maris had wanted them to train in more open spaces and this was suited to Reema's growing skills. Leia had started working with training sabres and was starting to show some ability, and looked forward to someday having her own sabre. Maris had a tendency to show no favoritism when she was working with those at the beginner levels and though she liked Leia – a bit of a surprise, she realized – the Alderaanian would have to earn her way. Leia indicated that that was more than fair and she was determined to show Maris – and especially Reema – that she could fight.

This training session seemed somehow different. Leia had come to realize that the Force was clearly within her and she and Luke had spent some time together talking about it. Her brother was finally starting to do Force telekinesis on his own without assistance from Hedala Fardi and he was starting to practice the technique, using it to retrieve his lightsabre – the same one that had been his father Anakin's, so long ago. He tried to show her the techniques he had used but started to realize – all on his own – that the Force would speak to each potential user in a personal way. Leia, then, had to find her way, just as Luke had. Sure, Hedala – who had opened up to him about her amorous feelings – was very helpful in his development, and no one felt better than she did when his ability started to emerge. Luke knew this was just the beginning. He had to put in the work, but now he realized, for the first time, why Ahsoka and Shaak had seen the promise in him, as Obi-Wan likely had earlier, but had been prevented by Uncle Owen from training him.

Leia went into the training room with a purpose this time. She was not going to let Reema Andujah make a fool of her any longer. Her blade-work was steadily getting better and Maris had started to praise her – something, she was told, that Maris didn't do a lot of. Still, Reema was not about to roll over for her. The room they were using for this session had some seating, which allowed visitors to enter freely and observe. Maris arrived and took a seat and soon after, Han Solo and Chewbacca came in too. Leia didn't notice them at first because she was only concentrating on Reema. The two opponents bowed to each other in the center of the room, then each of them took two steps back and ignited her sabre (at training level intensity of course).

Leia decided to go on defense first and Reema quickly moved in. With both hands firmly on her newly crafted purple sabre, the Coruscanti feigned an attack at Leia's midsection from her left flank, but then spun neatly around to go high and attempt a downward thrust. Leia somehow was able to narrowly block it and then tried to stay on her toes, leaning slightly forward. She attempted some thrusts at Reema, who casually blocked them, and it seemed that this session was going to end up like the others, with Reema getting the upper hand and essentially finishing Leia off (under training rules of course). But Leia this time started using a little bit of deception, something that Luke had shown her. She faked one direction and quickly went the other, almost scoring a clean hit on the Coruscanti – who was some two years her junior. Reema saw her tactics and decided to get a little acrobatic, but Leia was able to evade the eventual blow when it came and then something happened. Leia started to concentrate, in the way that Luke had told her, and things started slowing down, despite Reema's quickness.

Andujah tried a wild slash off a forward roll – something Maris had warned her about earlier – and Leia, instead of stepping aside, decided to try a Force push, like Master Tano had once shown her. This caught Reema completely off guard and she rolled out of control and was just able to get her sabre free. Leia then used a tactic to knock the loose lightsabre away from Reema and then stepped forward with her own blade high, ready to drop the winning blow on her opponent. However, at the last second, Reema launched herself high in the air, vaulting over Leia and pulling her own sabre back into her outstretched hand. As she came down, she spun around and Leia was waiting. Their blades clashed and were throwing off sparks as Leia was fully determined to win this encounter. Reema was starting to get a bit angry and she withdrew from the blade and again hit the mat and rolled away. Leia followed up and had the high ground, coming down with a clinching blow that scored as it hit Reema in the back.

Maris then blew a whistle, signaling the match was over. Both combatants rose to their feet, then bowed to each other and walked off together for a minute, Reema grudgingly congratulating Leia on the win, her first in two weeks of trying.

As Leia returned to the bench to get a well-deserved rest, both Han and Chewie came up to her and congratulated her.

"Not bad, princess," Han chuckled. "Always knew you had it in you." Chewie gave what seemed to be an approving groan-like growl and he took her and pulled her in for a Wookiee version of a bear hug.

Leia looked at Han, and smiled. "What are _you_ doing here, nerf-herder?"

Han laughed. "I deserved that. But yeah, I'm with the Rebellion now, Ahsoka got my debt paid off and paid for the parts to fix the _Falcon_."

Leia shook her head and smiled. "Can't for the life of me understand what she sees in you. I guess you're a pretty good pilot, though. And she's a good judge of those things."

"Yeah, Master Tano has me doing busy work right now. Chewie and me, we had to go fetch a couple of Imperial shuttles from Lianna last week. Not sure what she needs those for."

Leia scoffed. "She's got her reasons, you can bet on that. So, how do you like Grand Master Shaak?"

Han pursed his lips for a second. "I don't know … she's awfully mysterious. She always looks at you with those eyes, like she knows exactly what you're thinking."

Chewie made some curious sounds, as if to add his opinion.

"Right?" Han added.

"Hey, she's on _our_ side, guys," Leia reminded them. "And it's a good thing."

* * *

While Leia and Han were chatting, Maris took Reema aside.

"What happened there?"

"I got beat, Master," Reema said in a disappointed tone.

"Uh huh, and why do you think that is?"

"I got stupid. Lost my patience. She finally figured out how to fight me." Reema said glumly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Maris said sternly.

Reema exhaled and stared at her master for a second. "Get back to work."

Maris smiled just a little, then said, "That's not all. I hope you learned a valuable lesson today, my apprentice. Never take an opponent for granted. That person will always be looking for the way to beat you. Leia is talented. She learns from her mistakes. Don't be fooled by her privileged background. She knows that counts for nothing with me. I only look at results."

Reema started to smile. "I understand, Master. I did congratulate her, though."

"But you have to _mean_ it, young lady. Try to remember we are all teammates here, as Grand Master Shaak always says. We show respect to our teammates because we need each other. We need that support. I think Leia admires you. She knows where you came from, how hard your life was. Who knows, maybe you two can be friends."

"Master Maris, are you going to take _her_ on as your apprentice, too?"

Maris shook her head. "No. I think she may well end up training with her father, when he is ready. I am at least helping her to get in shape and learn the basics."

Reema smiled and nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be mad. She seems like she could become good. You're probably right, master. Maybe I could be friends with her. I just didn't like her much at first. She acts kind of snooty."

Maris nodded. "I know. But she was a princess, after all. She's not so bad when you get to know her. Reema, my friend, just do your very best – always – and hold your head high. You don't have to prove yourself to me, I know what you can do. But it never stops. You can always, always, be better. Even Master Shaak is always adding to her knowledge and power."

"I like her, Master. She's so strong, but always kind. Do you think she likes me?"

"I am sure of it."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	43. Review and Reconciliation

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 43: Review and Reconciliation**

Wrapping up the loose ends here as we proceed toward the payoff. Thanks to new followers: **Count Mallet** , **d3m0s**

 **Chapter 43: Review and Reconciliation**

Grand Master of the Order Shaak Ti arose early the next morning, with a full schedule ahead of her for the day. Newly arrived rebel pilot and general, Hera Syndulla, had arrived at her home hoping to have a few minutes of her time. Frehya opened the door and spoke to her first.

"Good morning, General Syndulla. How might we be of service?"

Hera paused a second. "Knight Lumoxa, good morning to you too. Could I perhaps get a few minutes of the Grand Master's time? I know she is quite busy these days."

"I think she might be amenable to that. Please have a seat." Frehya stood aside and gestured to a chair in Shaak's main room.

Shaak heard the stirring from her bedroom and soon emerged, wearing a pale blue gown. She rubbed her eyes for a second, then came over and sat on her normal chair and faced Hera. With a smile, she asked:

"Hera Syndulla. What may I do for you?"

"Greetings, Master Ti. It has been a long time since we met and much has happened."

Shaak looked upward for a second. "Yes. I heard about Knight Jarrus. You have my condolences. How goes it otherwise?"

Hera looked Shaak in the eye. "Ahsoka says you want me – and us – to fly Imperial star fighters in the upcoming battle. Might I ask why?"

Shaak's expression – which was essentially blank – didn't change. "Did she explain any of our strategy to you?"

"Not so much. I kind of figured you were going to sneak up on them, but how did you get those ships in the first place?"

Shaak tossed her head back and laughed, as all three of her lekku jiggled wildly. "I like you, Syndulla. Always got your head in the game." Shaak paused, for effect, then added, "It just so happens we have an 'in' with the firm that makes them."

Hera looked confused for a minute. "Wait a minute … I thought we helped shut down their factory on Lothal when Pryce ordered the fuel tanks destroyed."

Shaak smiled. "You are referring to the incident where your friend Kanan sacrificed himself to save you … Hera, by any chance, did your travels in the past few years ever take you to Lianna?"

Hera shook her head and looked a bit confused.

Shaak continued. "Perhaps you may have heard of the Santhe-Sienar Corporation … if not, they are the firm that makes all the TIE ships, plus many other Imperial prototypes."

"So, Grand Master, do we have a contract with them?" Hera was starting to get curious.

"We do. Not only that, the lady who runs that company is now our good friend, Valles Santhe."

"Really? Interesting. Does the Emperor know that his favorite weapon maker is working with the rebels?"

Shaak chuckled. "There are many things Palpatine doesn't know."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure. You will find out soon enough." Shaak then gave Hera an outline of the rebel strategy including her plan to defeat the Emperor.

Hera was astonished. "You will become the Empress? Ahsoka didn't say anything about that."

"My dear General Syndulla. My Empire will be quite different from the current one. I do not wish to rule, only to serve. And only long enough to establish a new governing framework for the Galaxy."

Hera whistled softly. "Grand Master, I mean no disrespect."

"None taken," Shaak chuckled, then paused. "But I sense you have something else on your mind this morning."

Hera nodded. "Yes. I do. After our last encounter with Thrawn on Lothal, our team member, Ezra, disappeared. I have been unable to locate him."

Shaak stroked her chin for a second, as if pondering the question. "We will try to learn more. Do you recall, Hera, when I visited your group on Atollon? I warned young Bridger about the dangers of getting too close to the Dark Side. Palpatine would very much like to recruit him and then turn him against us … but it is too late for him now. The forces I have arrayed will prove his undoing. And then I shall take over."

"I hope you are correct, Grand Master Ti."

* * *

Later that morning, Shaak put on one of her black robes and went alone to her underground temple of knowledge in the Felucian woods. She started to notice a nip in the air as the temperature had dropped. It seemed the climate adjustment of Felucia was proceeding as planned. _Very good. Once I assume power, I will have Frehya start the settlement plans as we had discussed._

As Shaak descended into the Temple, she made sure she was alone and then sealed the entrance so that she would not be disturbed. Taking a seat, she quickly engaged the Imperial Palace system and started to play a few bars of the Shostakovich Waltz No. 2, which could soon be heard in the Imperial Throne Room. As soon as the Emperor heard it, he quickly ordered everyone to leave the room, including his personal guards. He tried to remain calm, but then felt a profound disturbance in the Force.

"Good evening, Sabla Mandu … I see you are serenading me again," Palpatine spoke in his usual scratchy voice.

Shaak then answered in her most pleasant and lilting tone. "Kind sir. I believe we shall be meeting soon. I think you shall be most pleasantly surprised." She nodded as she said this, as if to keep her mood jovial.

"I look forward to it. I am beginning to see we have much in common." Palpatine had detected a strong Dark Side presence starting to emanate, somehow, from somewhere within the palace. This discovery somehow was not troubling to him, indeed, it seemed a kindred spirit had paid him a visit.

"Indeed we do, Sheev … Please await my next communication." Shaak then switched the music to play the first few bars of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5, commonly referred to as The Fates. The dramatic music reached the Emperor to his core and was most satisfying to him. As the last notes hung in the air, Shaak stopped the transmission, and thought, _Music often says so much more than words could ever hope to convey. Yes, Sheev, we shall meet._

Palpatine then was left with a number of questions. But he could think of no one that could give him much help. Dr. Cylo was certainly of no use, and of course, he was starting to think Darth Vader was not coming back. Indeed, he still had almost no idea where Vader had disappeared. Maybe it didn't matter any more, he thought. _It is time to have a new apprentice, one more powerful than any before, and this one will be female. The woman is often so much deadlier than the male. Clear and precise she is. No wasted energy. And an all-encompassing desire. The most powerful Sith ever she will be. Sabla Mandu – I await thee with relish …_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leia caught up with Luke at the bunkhouse.

"Hey brother … are you doing anything?"

He shook his head. "Was about to go practice some sabre forms in the full mirror in the Assembly Hall training section."

Leia laughed. "You are really driven. How's it going with Hedala?"

Luke smiled. "Nice. I think I love her. She's so …"

"Blonde?" Leia teased.

"Maybe …" he said slowly, with a wink. "What's up, sis?"

"Our father was hoping to spend some time with us – together, as a family."

Luke thought it over for a second. "I wonder what's on his mind …"

They walked out together and grabbed a speeder from the lot and then rode over to Vader's recently constructed home.

As they dismounted, and walked to the entrance, Vader detected their presence and opened the door from a distance via the Force.

"Welcome my daughter," he spoke. "Welcome my son."

Luke shook his hand, while Leia curtsied. "What can we do for you," she asked.

Vader took a breath cycle. "You can first start explaining to me all you know about your lives since you were born. About how you were raised and where you grew up."

As Luke and Leia both recounted their tales of life on Tatooine and Alderaan, it became clear to Vader that they really had little more idea about their origins than what had been explained to them by Ahsoka and Shaak. Vader then started recalling his relationship with Padme.

"So, what kind of woman was our mother?" Luke asked, while Leia nodded.

Vader seemed to sigh. It was harder for him than he had thought it would be to remember those days.

"Your mother was … just … incredible," he said wistfully. "Such a beautiful lady, a true queen. She believed in justice and doing what was right for the Galaxy. We had to marry in secret because the Jedi … wouldn't allow it otherwise."

Leia sighed as well. "I just have almost nothing of hers to remember her by. I did some research about her life on Naboo. She was so beautiful, you are right. How did she pass away? I still haven't grasped that."

Vader took at least two breath cycles. This part was the hardest.

"The Emperor had told me that I had killed her," he said at length.

Luke and Leia both gasped, but Vader held up his hand, as if to stop them so he could finish what he wanted to say.

"But I could never really believe that."

He went on to explain about the events of that fateful day. About him telling Mace Windu that the Chancellor was a Sith lord. About their attempts to arrest him, and then his interference that saved Palpatine's life – but cost Windu his (or so it seemed). Then his transformation into Darth Vader, whereupon Order 66 was issued and then he went off to enforce it, and all that followed.

Luke sat mesmerized. "I can't believe it. Father … you killed young children?"

Leia joined in. "And that's what happened to the Jedi? The clones shot them?!"

Vader shook his head sadly. "It's all true. And likely even more that I did not witness. I can still remember going to Mustafar and killing all of the Separatist leadership and their squeals of terror."

"What happened to Count Dooku, Father?" Leia asked. "There's so little information available."

"Dead … by my hand. He had attacked and disabled Obi-Wan. Then the Chancellor ordered me to finish him. I didn't yet know it was really Darth Sidious and that he was Dooku's master all along."

"Then what happened on Mustafar?" Luke inquired.

"Padme and Obi-Wan came in her ship to try to stop me. I asked her to join me. I told her we would rule together, but she didn't want to hear that. I lost my temper and started to choke her, but Obi-Wan stopped me. All I remember is she was still alive. She and I both knew she was pregnant. We had been so happy together before that horrible day."

Vader was visibly shaken by having to recount all of it. He had tried hard to suppress these memories but now they came flooding back. He shook his head again, and took another long breath. Luke and Leia could now feel his pain, due to their Force sensitivity. Leia, in particular, who looked at him and felt she was about to start crying. Luke took her hand in an attempt to soothe her.

Vader went on. "After that, my rage was out of control. I wanted to kill Obi-Wan, the one who trained me, considered me as a brother … but I had lost it. We started to battle – it seemed to go on forever – but finally, I made a fateful mistake. I tried to leap over him but he cut me. Sliced both my legs and my other arm, and I started having trouble breathing. The next thing I remember was awakening on an operating table – I don't know how much later it was."

There was a silence in the room, only broken by Vader's breathing. Luke finally spoke. "Father, I can only imagine how much pain you were in. Those things you did. It's unspeakable …"

Vader nodded. "Yes. I have no excuses. I will live with the pain, always. My only hope is that I can come to be a father to both of you. You are all I have to live for now."

Leia interjected. "No! Ahsoka cares about you as well. And I know Master Shaak is starting to trust you … we want to see you get better."

Vader again shook his head. "Lady Tano … Ahsoka … I tried to kill her, too. Fortunately she got away. I was happy to see that later. You are correct, she seems to still care about me. But it can never be the same again."

Both Luke and Leia rose and walked over to their father's side. They each took a hand and looked at him as if to console him. "Let's go forward together, Father." Leia urged. "We will help you." Luke said calmly.

For the first time, Darth Vader – Anakin Skywalker once more, at least in spirit – started to feel a sense of absolution. If his children could be there for him, maybe all was not lost, and he could fight alongside them with pride and help to defeat the evil that had done all of this to him.

* * *

That night, Ahsoka and Tri'ku were having a quiet dinner at her home. She had cooked a small roast portion of some local Felucian game animal, which she served with a salad of mixed greens and some spicy canned fish she had brought from Vaynai. The two began to talk about their upcoming wedding and also the revelations about Ahsoka's blood family members living on Shili. As she opened a bottle of imported Corp-Sec wine, he smiled at her.

"My love … you are becoming so good at this stuff. A regular homemaker, in addition to Master of the Order."

She chuckled. "Hardly a problem, my dear. Cooking and serving is fun. There's a challenge to doing it right."

Tri'ku sipped the wine, checked the label, and nodded in approval. "You know, that planet is a rather well-kept secret. When we have a chance, I'd like for us to visit there and stay at a small inn in the wine country. The simple virtues of an honest country life make for some good times." He said with a sigh.

She looked sweetly at Tri'ku. "I'd love it, dear."

"OK … so we will have the wedding after Shaak takes office?"

"I don't see how we can do it before. Besides, it gives us plenty of time to plan."

"Well, it gives me time to go to Almania and invite some old friends – and family. Have we settled on a venue?"

"I'd love to do it on Lianna, at Valles's palace – the one we fell in love with."

"You think she would be OK with that?"

"I don't see why not. As long as we give her plenty of time to prepare for us. Maybe she could be my maid of honor."

"Not Maris?"

"My stars. No … she'd be petrified. I'm still holding out hope she would agree to be a bridesmaid. People seem to misunderstand my relationship with her. Maris is rather an acquired taste."

Tri'ku laughed. "And I thought it was just me …"

They continued to laugh and chat while consuming their dinner. After they had finished, Ahsoka brought the bottle of wine into the den area of her home. She then refilled both of their glasses, as they sat down together and started to cuddle.

"So, Tri," she glanced at Tri'ku. "Are you taking up a role in the battle we are planning?"

He started to say something, then thought better of it, and simply asked, "What's the real plan here?"

"I'm not 100% sure, actually. I do know that we are going to send our forces in and then start taking out Star Destroyers."

"Then what? How many?" Tri'ku then added, "You know, I find it almost incredible that they haven't yet figured out how to stop you from doing that."

Ahsoka chuckled, then shook her head slightly. "I'm not really sure why. They have known they had a problem now for a long time. I guess … maybe … they still don't know how we do it."

She drank a swig from her wine glass. "Anyway, after that happens, we expect the Emperor himself to be drawn out – at some point."

Tri'ku nodded. "So then the real game begins. Palpatine vs. Shaak. Do you feel she can win it?"

"I have to." She took a deep breath. "But Mother seems so confident, I can't doubt her."

"Well … having her take over the Empire would truly be a game-changer. I have no idea – at all – how that might work."

"Don't underestimate her. She's had twenty years to put this together. I'm more than sure she has ideas on how things will be run." Another pause. "Tri – do you like Mother?"

He thought about it for a second, then nodded slowly. "Sure. She's clearly wise, and compassionate. And I would do whatever she asked when it comes to helping her set up the government. What do you think your role will be?"

Ahsoka also thought deeply, then drank some more wine. "Wow. You know, I'm really not sure. Mother has not set _any_ expectations, other than vaguely telling me I would be some type of Imperial Crown Princess."

Tri'ku whistled at that. "Ha … So, we're going to live on Coruscant?"

Ahsoka threw up her hands. " _I_ don't know! We're just going to go with the flow. I think we may be getting a _bit_ ahead of ourselves here, don't you?"

He nodded, then smirked. "Better pour me another glass …"

* * *

Another month passed. It is now **ABY 10 months**.

Ceremonies were held at the Assembly Hall for Hedala Fardi, who had finally earned her Knighthood, and for Maris Brood, now officially a Master at long last. Everyone wanted to celebrate with Maris, who finally relaxed and basked in the adoration and love from her fellow Members of the Order. Maris had always been respected – and somewhat feared – as she was a stern taskmaster, but her essential decency and fairness to the members had made her loved as well.

For Hedala, it was a dream come true, as now she would have great respect. She and Luke sat together, quietly holding hands, while the celebration for Maris went on. Many toasts were raised for the new Master and many humorous remarks made. During the party, Frehya came up to them:

"Hey, Dala, major congratulations. Guess we've both made the big time now as Knights."

"Freh! Thank you … yep. Seems like only yesterday we were on Ahsoka's ship, practicing with wooden sabres. Now we can have our own homes on Felucia."

"That's right. Of course I prefer to stay with Master Shaak. She really likes having me around to look after her."

Hedala beamed at her. "Yeah, she can't do without you. But, hey, do you ever miss the old times when we were coming up?

"I will never forget them. The trips we took together, like on Tatooine, when we went into Jabba the Hutt's lair together and Shaak basically incapacitated that entire gang of bad guys in one move."

Luke whistled when he heard that. "Oh, I wish I'd been there to see _that_. I suppose I was out working on the vaporators."

Hedala smiled at him. "It was right then and there that I knew we were working for a total _bad_ ass. It really made me want to be a Knight – and now I am one."

Luke raised his mug of ale. "To Hedala!" He then thought, _now it's my turn to make it._

As they were talking, Maris came over to them.

"Congratulations, Hedala. An honor well earned."

She smiled at Maris. "I wouldn't have made it without you, _Master_ Maris. You never let me slack off even once."

Maris turned to Frehya, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Knight Lumoxa, can you come by my place bright and early tomorrow? It's time for you to build your new sabre. Shaak wants you to go pink …"

Frehya smiled. "Mm … all the cool kids get pink sabres, huh?"

Maris actually laughed. "I don't know why, but that's actually funny."

Hedala joined in. "You don't get named a Master every day. Congrats to you, too, Maris."

Shaak eventually made her way over to the foursome. She smiled, shook hands with Maris and Hedala, and noted, "So happy to see you both get these honors. I know just how hard you worked. Hedala, you were just a bright-eyed kid when you first arrived here three years ago, and look at you now. Maris, what can I say? It's just been an honor to have you by my side all these years. And we've still got so far to go."

* * *

The next morning, Frehya arrived at Maris's home and they went off together in Maris's personal speeder.

"Now that I'm a Master, I should be getting an upgrade," she noted. "First thing I want is a cooler so I can have an ale when I want one."

Frehya chuckled at that. "Now, that's what I call priorities …"

They rode for almost an hour, then Maris stopped at an unassuming spot in the woods.

"We're here, Freh."

"How did you know where to find this?"

"It's in the nav system on my speeder."

They got out, and soon Maris raised her arms and a slight rumbling could be heard. The new Master drew one of her sabres, ignited it, and held it out in front of her. She then recited some words in the Togruti tongue, whereupon the rumbling stopped and a portal opened before them.

Maris then led Frehya into the ground and as they descended, reddish and pinkish lights started to flicker along the path they were on. Eventually, they came to what appeared to be some type of cavern. Frehya was trying to determine how far down they were but she lost track. All she knew was that it had become quite a bit cooler than on the surface of the planet above.

"Okay, friend, we're here. Time for you find your crystal."

Frehya remarked, "First time I've done this. How does it work?"

Maris chuckled. "Usually, this is done by a new Padawan. But this pit is only for advanced members of the Order, per Shaak's direction. The crystals here are unique. Master Shaak seeded this pit over twelve years ago, and now there are many to choose from."

Frehya started looking around the expanse. As she stepped into different areas of the cavern, faint lights would switch on for her. She had studied the process a while back. Traditionally a Jedi initiate would be expected to find the crystal that "called out" to her or him and then would retrieve it. So Frehya stopped and then started to meditate and let the Force guide her.

Maris had taken a seat and was waiting patiently. As she waited, she reflected upon her relationship with Knight Lumoxa. _This gal has always been so patient. I remember beating her up pretty bad when we started but she was so out of shape. Even so, she got tough and her ability with the Force was always there. Shaak used to ask me about Freh, was she going to make it. I of course said yes. I came to respect her. She's smart, she learns fast, and she always learns different ways to do things. I really hope I get to work with her when we go to Coruscant. As Empress's Hand, I know I will need a ton of help. So much to study …_

After a few minutes, Frehya felt she had found what she was looking for. She had ranged deep into the cavern and had located a gleaming pink object about the size of her thumb. Once she was sure, she reached out with the Force and carefully dislodged it from its birthplace and then it flew to her as if on command, landing in her open palm. The crystal seemed to be almost singing to her as she felt a high-pitched sound emanating from it. _This isn't like anything I've read about on the holocron_ , she noted to herself.

Maris came over to join her. "Let me see it." Frehya held it up to Maris's eyes. The Zabrak squinted at it for a bit, then concentrated. "Yeah, that's it. Soon you will be well acquainted." She stuck her hand out to Frehya. "Congrats, friend. Now you're ready. Let's get back," she urged.

Soon they were back up on the surface and were getting into the speeder as the cavern entrance sealed itself shut and then retracted itself into the ground and had disappeared. An hour later, they had returned. On the way, Maris mentioned that it was time for Frehya to construct her new, more powerful sabre, one that could be set at a higher level than most others and could simply overpower that of most opponents. "Only the best for the Order," Maris said with a nod. Frehya knew what she had to do next, and headed for the Temple to get the holocron on sabre construction for her use in this task.

* * *

Later that day, Shaak spoke privately with Ahsoka and mentioned she would be taking a solo trip elsewhere in the Galaxy.

"Should I be worried, Mother?"

Shaak scoffed and snorted. "Darling, you're in charge while I'm gone. I will return in about three rotations. When I do, we will be making final prep for the battle. Things are almost in place."

"Very well, Mother. I guess everything is about to change."

Shaak hugged her and then boarded the _Intrepid V_. The course was set for the distant southern Outer Rim world of Dagobah, a full 24-hour ride. As she jumped to hyperspace, she put her R5 unit astromech in charge of the ship and went off for an extended meditation and sleep session. During the time she was incommunicado, her mind started cycling through every area of importance, as she essentially reviewed the past twenty years following Order 66 and her escape from Coruscant on the fateful day later known as Empire Day. Her plans involved a meeting with Yoda, to whom she had sent word for him to be expecting her in-person visit, and then a short trip over to Endor, where the new battle station was beginning construction. There she would be meeting Valles Santhe, who promised her a tour and a full consultation.

Her thoughts covered many areas:

 _So now it is time. How much I have looked forward to this day. Soon there will be a change of the guard, so to speak. I am under no misconception about how difficult this will be. There are so many moving parts to this equation. I won't have much room for error. The new powers. Yoda told me to beware, but I feel I have a handle on it now. I don't need to smash Palpatine any longer. What I'm about to do might be far worse – if I were in his position. Now the new Malachor. It is close to being ready. No one will recognize it now. But to govern this Galaxy, I will need several bases of operation. Palaces, thrones, gardens, and much more. Valles will take care of everything. The bankers on Muunilinst. They stand to do quite well under my reign. We will now control the galactic financial system and it will be time to make it work for everyone. Frehya checked our balances … we have several hundred trillion credits. Finance first, then governmental organization, then appropriations. The fleet. I will need to devise a loyalty test, then we can administer it to all of the top command. Some will be fine officers that have the best interests of the Galaxy at heart. Others? It will be a case by case basis. How to tie this all together? A new Constitution? Perhaps. Mothma has some ideas, but so do others. I will need to take the time to sort them out but I have some bedrock requirements. I know it will be necessary to project strength at first. They will know I am not just some caretaker. So much to do. How to get it done? Only with organization._

As Shaak finished her meditation, she smiled and felt pleased. Her plan was coming together wonderfully. She drifted off into a deep sleep and awoke some twelve hours later. Finally she had arrived at Dagobah, but only after an exercise session and then a full meal, followed by some stimulating herbal beverage. Then she donned a soft black silk dress as this planet had a similar climate to Felucia. She was ready.

* * *

The _Intrepid V_ conducted a scan of the planet and picked up Yoda's Force signature, one that he had taken pains to disguise. But he had given Shaak the proper direction, and soon she was landing. As she disembarked, she saw Yoda, his face showing signs of strain. After all, it had been over twenty years since they were together, having communicated via hologram during the interim. They walked up to each other, and embraced.

"Would you care to come aboard my ship?" Shaak asked him.

"Care to, I would," he replied. "First, a walk, let us take."

As they took a few steps together, Yoda stopped and took a good look at her.

"Shaak, my friend. Well, you look."

She laughed. "I am growing anxious. Much I have to do. Master, it has been such a long time. This planet … is it treating you well?"

He snorted with derision at that. "Best that can be expected, it is. But sense, I do, that stay here much longer, I will not."

"Ah, so you have foreseen it … the vision?" Shaak asked.

"Seen it I have, Grand Master. Empress you will be."

"How do you feel about that, Master?"

"Proud, I am. My student, once you were. Remember, I do, the day you came from Shili. Great promise, this child, she has … said that, I did."

"I promise to always remember the things I was taught, Master. It is time now to put right this Galaxy, don't you think?"

"High time, it is. But what of your plans for Sidious?"

"I think you will approve, Master. I plan to take him back to a more, shall I say … innocent time."

Yoda stopped again, to look her over carefully. He reached up to take her outstretched hand, which he elegantly kissed. "A Togruta gesture of respect – give you, I do. How wise you have become – and still so young." He shook his head in mock wonder. She started to laugh at that, smiling wide at him. He added, "Sidious the child, you say …"

She nodded, continuing to smile. "I think it the only humane solution. There was a time, was there not?"

Yoda laughed out loud. "Come, my friend. Show me this elegant vessel you have constructed."

They walked back together, then up the ramp onto the _Intrepid._ They sat down together, and she offered him some of the cold herbal beverage that Anakin was so fond of. Yoda graciously accepted it, then drank.

"A fine mixture, this is." He noted, as almost immediately the Force entered his consciousness. She proceeded to give him a tour of the ship. He thought it was "most functional" and well-suited to be her private vessel. Yoda seemed to be skirting around two major questions – what type of government was Shaak planning and what of the Order, was it truly a replacement for the Jedi? She decided to draw him out a little.

"So, Master … would you like to come to Felucia and meet the Order? We have made such progress."

He snorted a bit at the suggestion, but spoke softly. "Grand Master, like that very much, I would. However …" He took another drink of the herbs, then turned to face her. "Your prerogatives, judge them, I would not. The Order, your creation it is. Your vision for the Galaxy, I continue to be most interested in."

Shaak nodded, then looked him in the eye. "Master. Then you have confidence in my direction? I am beginning to feel somewhat embarrassed. Someone has to question me. Ahsoka remains the only one who does."

Yoda laughed softly. "Master Tano. Proud of her, I am." He stopped for a second, and seemed to look through the viewport of the ship, as they had reached the bridge. "A wise counsel, she will be for you. If something is not right, Ahsoka, see it she will. The Galaxy, in good hands, it will be."

Shaak chuckled, then looked at him with admiration. "You always have a way of putting things. A great diplomat you must have been – and still are – if only they would listen. Do you not feel that?"

He laughed again. "Getting people to listen, the hardest task it is sometimes. Better than I, you will be, friend Shaak. The final word, on all things, you must have. If seek the role of power, you do." He paused for a few seconds, as she waited for him to continue. "Mistakes … made them in the past, we did. The Jedi, suited we were not, for the political and military roles. When it began … the Clone War … great misgivings I had."

She nodded. "As did I, Master. But I felt at the time that my opinion was not desired."

Yoda winced as he looked at her. "Regrets, I have over that. When we would meet in the Council, quiet you usually were. Shaak … your mind, sharp it is. Your judgment, most sound. Your proposal, studied it I have. And the lessons from the Old Republic, learned them, you have." He turned to her again. "My friend, at your disposal, I remain."

Shaak reached over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, then turned to him with a loving smile. "I could not ask for more. Master, your advice I will need going forward. Can I count on you to always be honest with me?"

Yoda smiled and returned her gesture, as Shaak reached both her hands toward him. They clasped and began an interchange of energy and warmth. She felt renewed, as did he. As they released each others' grip, they smiled again. She broke the silence.

"Dear Yoda, I am very glad I made this journey. I believe we understand each other. The mistakes of the past are reconciled and I will not dwell on them. I know I can go forward now. I will be seeing you soon, then. Shall I provide you a ship?"

Yoda nodded. "In a few rotations … join you, I will. This planet …" He stretched his hands toward the viewport as if to take in the expanse of Dagobah. "Served its purpose for me, it has."

"Very well," Shaak said as she grinned. She walked him down the ramp from the _Intrepid_. "I will send an Imperial shuttle here in four days. We all look forward to seeing you."

As Yoda waved her farewell, she returned the gesture, and then her ship lifted off. She instructed her astromech to set the course for Endor and then retired to her master suite to meditate, feeling most satisfied. _Almost there_ , she thought.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	44. Almost Ready

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 44: Almost Ready**

A father-son moment in this installment plus the ever more intricate web being woven by that master spider Valles. But do not worry about Shaak … Thanks to new follower **Aletta-Feather**.

 **Chapter 44: Almost Ready**

The trip to the Endor system was about a four-hour ride and prior to making the hyperspace jump, Shaak contacted Valles Santhé to let her know she would be arriving in that time frame. Valles proposed a direct dock of Shaak's ship _Intrepid V_ with her own "space yacht," the _Belladonna,_ and was looking forward to showing the next galactic sovereign a craft that was well-suited for her personal travel. Shaak indicated she would be happy to inspect it.

When Shaak arrived, she soon saw _Belladonna_ and was immediately struck by its artistic lines. The ship featured many curved surfaces and was clad in an elegant silver, white, and black pattern that resembled an abstract painting. Shaak's astromech smoothly pulled her ship alongside and the dock was cleanly made. As Shaak passed through the airlock onto Valles's craft, she was met by two of Valles's young female assistants.

"Master Shaak Ti?" one of them spoke aloud.

Shaak nodded and chuckled. "That's right …"

"Ms. Santhé has been expecting you."

Shaak followed the two, having changed into a midnight blue silk dress with a short train behind it.

They led her into a central area on the ship, which was overlooked by balconies up to three levels above. Valles, dressed in a similar style, but all in white (which set off her long jet black hair), and accented with showy golden jewelry adorned with numerous fiery red stones, came up to Shaak, curtsied and gave a wide smile.

"May I be the first to greet you as our Empress-to-be? Everyone, I give you Grand Master Shaak Ti."

Shaak then extended her right hand, and, one by one, Valles's guests filed by her, feeling most honored to be kissing the silk-gloved hand of the Galaxy's next sovereign.

When the last one had paid his respects, Shaak turned to Valles and tilted her slightly, as if to ask for the floor. Valles smiled and extended a hand toward her. Shaak smiled back and cleared her throat.

"To everyone, a heart-felt thank you for that wonderful welcome. I will be needing everyone's support for the challenges ahead."

She then craned her neck and surveyed as much as she could take in. Valles's "yacht" was quite large indeed, dwarfing Shaak's own ship that was attached to one of the docking stations. Shaak felt it might be as large as one of the battle cruisers they had ordered from Santhe-Sienar. Seeing that Shaak seemed to be a bit awed by the reception, Valles came to her side and put one arm around her waist. Shaak looked around and then returned the gesture in kind. Valles then signaled for everyone to resume their earlier activity and she then smiled at Shaak.

"Well, your majesty, are you pleased with the reception?"

Shaak laughed. "Yes. It was unnecessary, but I appreciate the gesture. It felt very sincere."

"Come, my friend. I'm sure you would like to talk in private. I have just the place."

"Lead the way, Lady …"

Valles took Shaak's hand and squeezed it gently, then led her onto an elevator, which took them to the top deck of the ship. When the door opened, she led Shaak to a quiet space with a large viewport that took in the scene of the new Death Star under construction.

"What do you think?" Valles ventured.

Shaak stared at the hive of activity, various parts of the structure lit up as the crews worked around the clock in shifts.

"How much of the labor is droids?" Shaak asked, as she stroked her chin and pondered. "And … when did this project commence building the structure?"

"My Lady, within one month after the earlier station was destroyed, Emperor Palpatine indicated he wanted to get started on planning a new one. This time, I was able to convince him that my organization could deliver a better product and using our patented economies of scale, the turnaround time would be much shorter. We have turned over many rudimentary tasks to droid-based labor, as you suspected. This enables us to quickly scale up our workforce as needed."

Shaak slowly nodded, as she contemplated all of the implications of Valles's statement. She began to see a new golden age of development – across the Galaxy – that would be possible in the coming Second Empire, one that could vastly increase the standard of living on many worlds, in many sectors. Clearly, Valles didn't get much sleep, nor did she appear to need it.

"And what of the resources needed to complete this task in the time frame you contemplate?"

Valles smiled. "That's an area where we have made many improvements over the prior design. It was my belief that we could synthesize much of the inner structure without the need to dig up entire planets and moons – an often brutal process that devastated the lives of many inhabitants – and, for the most part, we have been successful. It was also possible to build much stronger armored plating for the outer shell of the new station. My engineers have created some brand new materials in the process."

Shaak continued to hold her Liannian friend in awe. _This woman's mind never stops working. With her at my side, we can truly bring a new age to the Galaxy._ She turned to face Valles, with a warm smile on her usually inscrutable face.

"Come, my friend," she said, as she extended her hands toward Santhé. Valles instinctively grasped them and prepared to receive an energy transfer. As she did, she felt a nourishment reaching and penetrating her brain – another sensation completely new to her. After about 60 seconds, Shaak released her hands and the two women embraced each other warmly, looked into each others' eyes and smiled.

"Valles, I shall await further progress reports with great interest."

"Shaak, if I may, what do you envision this project being used for?"

"I've been running this over in my mind. I don't want the people to feel terror when it appears in the sky over their worlds. The notion you have – of it being named the Peacekeeper – is more in keeping with my sentiments. What did Palpatine think of this idea?"

"He actually was quite receptive to it. At our last meeting, he appeared quite different than I had seen him prior. Gone were the haggard face, the scowl, and the tattered clothes. He presented himself as a kindly, elder figure. A gentleman of grace and fine taste, with the kind of wardrobe one should expect from someone as distinguished as an emperor should be."

Shaak smiled at this. "Clearly, my lady, you have an effect on people. He transformed himself – at least temporarily – into the Chancellor we once knew. I'm not sure who else could have made it happen."

"I don't know about _that_ , but he seemed to warm to the idea of the Empire being a source of peace and stability, to bring about positive change in peoples' lives. It of course makes for a more stable rule. And of course, my dear, you are the one to personify it. As a Togruta, you will bring hope to the non-human peoples and societies, with your great empathy."

The two of them continued to discuss the future of the Galaxy, then Valles invited Shaak to her private quarters – an expansive area much like the suites in her palaces on Lianna in its scale – and they sat down to a light meal. Valles made sure there would be plenty of items that would appeal to Shaak's Togruta tastes. After they were finished, they continued to chat and then, Shaak wanted to rest, so Valles provided her a guest bedroom, complete with exquisite sleepwear and a change of clothes for when she awakened later. _She thinks of everything_ , Shaak reflected with affection.

* * *

The Emperor had quickly grown tired of waiting for the return call from "Sabla Mandu." He called his acolytes, Dr. Cylo and the Astarte twins, in and charged them with learning more about this entity – at this point, he wasn't entirely sure if it was an actual person. After they left, Palpatine had an insight – or at least, he thought he did. _Mother Talzin … are you the one haunting me? Someone with unfinished business, I realize, but completely destroying you was likely never possible. Talzin you may live in the spirit world …_ _That witch never learned – there are those with power, and those who_ _ **dream**_ _of power… and your existence was nothing but a dream._

Shaak, of course, had no intention of bothering the emperor at this time, but she could now plainly see the way forward. _Sabla Mandu will be unveiled soon, my Emperor, as will your successor. It will be a day to complete your life's mission. I am most pleased that you treated my friend Valles as a gentleman should. It will make it much easier for your coming transformation._

* * *

In the morning, Shaak and Valles had a quiet breakfast together, then started making plans.

"So, Shaak, my Empress, what can I do for you now?"

"I would like us to proceed back to Felucia, as my daughter would like to see you."

"That would work well, my lady. It just so happens I have business on Lianna to see to. We can make the trip together if you like."

"Hmm. Yes, we can stay docked for the jump."

Soon, the preparations were made and _Belladonna_ was on its way to Felucia, Shaak having contacted the planet beforehand to tell them to make ready. _Belladonna_ was too large of a vessel to efficiently land on the surface, so a shuttle would take its owner down to the planet, while Shaak would board the _Intrepid_ and land it separately.

After they landed (a day later), Frehya met the shuttle and assisted Valles with her check-in to the newly expanded guest hotel on Felucia. She showed Ms. Santhé to the newly renamed – presumably in Shaak's honor – "Imperial suite". Once Valles had been ensconced, she contacted Ahsoka.

"Good afternoon, Master Tano. I believe you wanted to see me?"

Ahsoka happily answered. "Valles! I was just thinking of you. How did your visit with Mother go?"

"Wonderfully, my dear. She is most pleased with the progress we are making on the Peacekeeper. Shall we get together, Ahsoka?"

"Let's. Would you mind dropping by my home? I will send a speeder to fetch you."

"Absolutely. You may send it now. I'll see you in a bit …"

* * *

Over the past month or so, the Rebel Alliance had been working closely with The Order in coordinating planning and strategy. Although it seemed to be a foregone conclusion that the upcoming battle would be a victory, the subject of how it would be won remained a closely-held secret. Nevertheless, all of the needed ingredients were being assembled. The contingent of 20,000 soldiers – each issued effective body armor that could repel low-level blaster shots, and standard rifles – were now housed in the completed barracks complex and they had been practicing various drills.

All of the needed materiel had also been put in place in the Hoth System, with a full contingent of the orbital defense droid system originally used for Almania, then installed on Pantora. The ten battle cruisers – all fully configured according to the Order's specifications – had been delivered by Santhe-Sienar and three of these were brought to the Hoth system, where they took up orbital positions.

The Rebel presence had by then caught the attention of the Empire, as anonymous reports from travelers in the area had caused the dispatch of probe droids, who sent pictures back to the Star Destroyer _Devastator_ , which was under the command of Rae Sloane, who had recently been promoted to full Admiral. As she reviewed the photos, she had reason to believe they had stumbled onto a rebel base – one they had been searching for over the past few months, after the raid on Cymoon 1 had been carried out. A few days earlier, Sloane had called a meeting of her immediate subordinates and they had been discussing the matter feverishly …

"Admiral, we've got to strike at them now!" one of her captains insisted.

Sloane replied. "I have a distinct feeling they may be trying to set us up. Do any of you recall the strange destruction of the _Hammer_ … I later reviewed that with Admiral Thrawn."

Rear Admiral Vada weighed in. "There are two cruisers on the scene. They have Imperial markings but these ships do not match anything in the force inventory. They have ignored all attempts to contact them."

Sloane pondered the situation. She did not want the Empire to lose another capital ship on her watch, especially when there hadn't been any recent reports of further rebel attacks.

"Admiral Vada, what in your opinion was the cause of the destruction of the four ISD's we lost?"

"Madam, the official reports were crew malfeasance and poor maintenance of the reactors."

"I am well aware of that, sir. Tell me what you really believe."

"Admiral Sloane. I have reason to believe the rebels have got their hands on some kind of super weapon."

This caused some consternation among the group. There were general denials that the rebels had any technological edge on them, and such a suggestion bordered on treason.

Sloane, however, could not afford to make a miscalculation. She was in command of what was once Darth Vader's personal Star Destroyer. Except that he hadn't traveled on it in months, and no one seemed to know where he was. She knew that Vader was not exactly a popular figure among the Imperial command, as they had all felt his heavy-handedness in the past and his cavalier disregard for any type of regular force structure or rules of engagement. As one of the first female officers in the Imperial fleet to be promoted to full Admiral, she couldn't take chances. It seemed unthinkable, but what if Vader was now aiding the rebels in some fashion? It might well explain the strange destructions. Why he might do it was another question entirely, but Sloane figured that was not really her concern. The welfare of her ship and its crew – a group well over 25,000 that included some fine talent in various areas of the fleet – had to be her paramount responsibility.

So the question to her was how to handle these strange sightings. _I have to know whose ships those cruisers are before I consider engaging them_. She decided to send a shuttle over with a boarding party. How that went might well determine her next move. The rebels had been laying low since the Cymoon 1 attack. These cruisers couldn't be orbiting Hoth for no reason at all. The probe droids had uncovered ample evidence of a base having been recently constructed on the planet's surface. Certainly, the Empire had neither any records of a base on Hoth, nor any need to have one there, as it was essentially an uninhabitable world with few known valuable resources. So it seemed safe to say, that despite their appearances to the contrary, those two cruisers were indeed rebel vessels.

An hour or so later, the admiral's suspicions were in her mind confirmed when the boarding party did not return and attempts to contact them were met with only static over the com system. The shuttle had likely been impounded and those on it taken into rebel custody. She reported the findings to her command group, and as they were discussing it, the third rebel cruiser was discovered as having just arrived in the Hoth system and it had taken up an orbital position with its two sister ships. The group was in unified agreement that the matter should be reported to the fleet command. The presence of what was surely a Rebel Alliance battle group – in a system within one hour's flight time from the Death Star 2 project on Endor – ought to set off alarm bells ringing throughout the region. Cruisers of that size could make short work of the project were they to stumble onto it. _They had better take this seriously_ , she thought intently.

* * *

Ahsoka and Tri'ku were having a late afternoon drink together when Valles arrived at her door. Sensing her friend's presence, Ahsoka opened the door with the Force and Valles entered. Ms. Santhé had changed into a colorful cocktail dress with an abstract arty print and looked most elegant.

"Join us in the bar area, Valles," Ahsoka called out to her. As she appeared, Ahsoka gave her a hug and Tri'ku rose, stepped forward and planted a kiss on Valles's cheek. She returned it with a kiss on his cheek and a return embrace of Ahsoka.

"You look marvelous, darling," she said to the Togruta, while giving her a distinct nod and gaze.

"What's your poison?" Tri'ku said with a chuckle, as Valles pointed at an open wine bottle, whose label had caught her eye.

"A most fine vintage, sir. And to think a career sailor had time to be a gourmet …" Valles laughed and tossed her perfumed hair in his direction.

Tri'ku took in the aroma and felt somewhat stimulated. _That lady is always performing for someone_ , he chuckled to himself.

For her part, Ahsoka was amused at the exchange. She somewhat admired Valles's coy sexual flaunting. As the three of them sat down, she opened the discussion.

"We are considering having our wedding on Lianna, Valles … any recommendation as to venue?"

Valles laughed brightly. "Ashli … I'd be most insulted if you did not consider my suburban palace. You two seemed so happy there. I would want it to be a memory you will always cherish."

Tri'ku spoke up. "Say no more, Chairlady … we accept."

All three of them laughed at that, as Tri brought the bottle over and topped off Valles's glass.

"So …" Valles began. "What type of time frame were you looking for? I should think you will need four months at the bare minimum. This will be an _event_. Probably the height of the social calendar this coming season on Lianna."

Tri'ku laughed again. "Lady Valles, growing up, I always dreamed of being the 'height of the social calendar'", he said with an acid deadpan, making air quotes as he finished the sentence.

"Well … consider this, Commodore. You are marrying the daughter of the next empress of the Galaxy. Seems like kind of a 'big deal' – wouldn't _you_ say?" She laughed, returning his air quotes in the process.

Ahsoka was enjoying herself immensely, and loving Valles all the more. _She's just so good at always knowing how to handle any situation._ She then asked:

"So what should I do about the dress? I've actually _never_ been to anyone's wedding before, and this one's mine."

Valles looked at her fondly. "Not to worry, dear. I will have someone get in touch with you to help plan everything to your complete satisfaction. You will be stunning. You can count on it. I mean you already are. Togruta ladies are such exquisite things to begin with, and you are among the best."

Tri'ku nodded in agreement. "No one would ever fault your level of taste, Valles. I'm sure you hear this a lot, but it's clear to me how much every detail matters in your mind. As for Togruta, I've got the best one."

Valles and Tri'ku both clinked glasses at that as Ahsoka blushed, her lekku turning bright blue for an instant.

"Valles, we've decided to wait for when Shaak has ascended to the throne. We will be rather busy getting ready for that, as I guess she made you aware of on her recent visit with you."

* * *

A few days later, Luke and Darth Vader were taking some test flights with a couple of the new TIE Defender Starfighters. The father was showing his son some of the more unorthodox maneuvers he once was famous for as Anakin Skywalker and occasionally exhibited later as Darth Vader. The Dark Lord still was an expert handler of strike craft, as his proficiency in the Force gave him an edge almost no one could match. His onetime student Ahsoka Tano would be among the first to admit that. At this time he was performing some most unusual tricks and watching to see if Luke could duplicate them. He watched with pride as his son in many ways seemed like the proverbial "chip off the old block." Luke of course had gotten his start on Tatooine piloting speeders in the canyons and he told his father about some of those exploits. Vader then related to him about the pod race he'd won at just nine years of age. Luke had heard that he and his father had both started out on Tatooine but he'd not considered the implications of that.

"Father, tell me more about that pod race. I'd wanted to learn how to fly those, but Uncle Owen wouldn't even consider it. He said they were a good way to get yourself killed."

Vader laughed inwardly at that, and cursed the helmet and mask that prevented his son from seeing his feelings and expressions.

"Son, your uncle was correct. From what I knew at the time, I was the first human to actually win one of those races. Many of the racers were unscrupulous sorts that attempted to sabotage their opponents' craft before the race even started."

"So how do you think you were able to pull it off?"

"There was this well-known racer entered that day in the competition. He was a Dug from Malastare, where they have these races regularly. The Hutts operate them on Tatooine, looking to profit off of the gambling on the outcome. I later learned that many of the gamblers had placed bets on the Malastarian, despite the short odds. My victory turned out to be profitable for the Hutts as the majority of the gamblers bet on my opponent. This meant the Hutts had little trouble paying off the few bettors who won that day."

"Did your opponent try to cheat?" Luke asked.

"Yes. He tampered with my engines before the race. I found that out on the third lap around the course but fortunately I was able to fix the damage in time. I turned the tables on the Dug and left him broken and lying on the track while I rode on to victory. It was the first great moment of my life. I was able to win my freedom that day as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Son, I started out my life as a slave. Your grandmother, Shmi, was also one. A Jedi you might have heard about named Qui-Gon Jinn made a bet to secure my freedom, which he collected on. Obi-Wan was with Master Jinn on that trip that had brought them both to Tatooine."

"Obi-Wan? The one I knew as Ben … really?"

"That's right. Jinn was his master at the time, but he was killed by Maul and so Obi-Wan soon became my master and trained me to be a Jedi."

"Father … why did you turn against Obi-Wan?"

"Son, I will tell you about that someday, but I'm just not prepared to do that right now. The memories are very painful. Just know that I am rather ashamed of my part in everything that happened." He took a long breath and looked at Luke with a feeling of disappointment. He knew the young man deserved a full accounting but that time would have to come later. "Luke, let's practice a bit more. Ahsoka will be very pleased when she sees your skill."

Luke nodded, but inwardly felt embarrassed for his father. _I know I can help him. There's something he wants to tell me. I just have to be patient._

* * *

When their session finished, Vader returned to his new home on Felucia for some needed rest. He hadn't spent that much time in a TIE cockpit in years. It felt good, but it also pointedly reminded him of his limitations. Luke started walking back toward the bunkhouse, and he was spotted by Master Maris Brood. She quickly caught up with him.

"Padawan Skywalker, how goes it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hey … good morning, Master Maris. Again, congratulations on making it."

"Thank you, sir. How are you and your father getting along?"

"Very well, considering. He's had a rough time. I think very few people understand him."

Maris scowled a bit. "Luke, how much has he told you? Do you understand how many of my friends he killed?"

"Yes, he did mention that. And he admits he was wrong, but he seems to have a hard time explaining about it."

"Perhaps Master Shaak can explain as well … anyway, Luke, I'm sorry to bring all of this up. It does me no good to be bitter, either. Someday, your father and I will find a way to work together. He seems sincere when I talk to him. But I wanted to tell you something else. I'm pleased in the progress in your training. How long ago it must feel to you to recall the times when you struggled with letting the Force into your consciousness."

Luke looked at Maris and saw the woman trying her best to be supportive. He knew she carried much anger inside her and he wanted to help her. She had recently become much more of his master than Ahsoka was and they had spent much more time together. He appreciated how Maris always told him exactly how things were, with no sugar-coating. She had become a most proficient swordswoman of late, perhaps even better than Master Ahsoka, and because of her training he felt he was making great progress.

"Master, I owe so much of it to you," he looked her in the eye and told her.

"Thank you. Sometimes it is the student that makes the teacher. Luke, I firmly believe that no one is really 'taught' anything, but one can learn if one has the right attitude. I'm glad I've been able to help you. So it gives me pride to tell you that I've recommended to Grand Master Shaak that you receive the honor of Padawan second degree."

Luke smiled, again gave her a strong and confident look in the eye, then bowed. "Thank you, master. Someday, I want to be a Master too."

"Just keep doing what you are doing. You will be. But now, I have something else to tell you. I've seen how close you are becoming with Knight Fardi, but I think it would be best if you and she are not working together directly. Ahsoka and I have agreed that you will now be my apprentice and that Padawan Andujah will switch to Master Tano."

Luke was a bit disappointed to hear this, as his feelings for Hedala were starting to occupy more and more of his time. But he also liked the idea of being Maris's loyal apprentice. Her strength and fire were something to be admired, plus he was doing so well under her already. He was starting to win most of his duels against some of the other acolytes and he had succeeded in forcing the rapidly improving Reema to a draw in their most recent encounter. But he also knew that Reema looked up to Maris and would possibly be resentful about this circumstance.

For her part, Maris was never in the habit of playing favorites, and was mostly interested in the good of The Order and its overall cohesion. Though Grand Master Shaak had relaxed the old Jedi rules about attachments, Maris knew there were plenty of good reasons for those rules. There had to be a balance between the old and the new. She felt there was nothing truly wrong with Hedala and Luke growing more attracted to each other, but she didn't want it causing problems for either of them. Hedala had just been named as a Knight, and this should be her top priority. Maris didn't want to see the young woman's energy directed elsewhere when her destiny was truly within her grasp.

* * *

Later that evening, Hera Syndulla caught up with Luke in the Assembly Hall while getting her evening meal. She asked him to sit with her while he was waiting for Hedala.

"Luke, I'm General Syndulla, the squadron leader for the TIE defender teams. Knight Lumoxa has recommended that you report to me in the afternoons after your morning sessions with Maris and her group are done. We want you to start practicing with the other pilots and become part of the group."

Luke became visibly excited upon hearing the news. "Thank you, General. I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled. "You're going to be a great pilot, Luke. Both Ahsoka Tano and Darth Vader have vouched for your ability, and those are two voices I cannot ignore. You're going to be in Blue Squadron under my command, alongside Han Solo and Wedge Antilles."

Luke could scarcely believe his good fortune. He would be serving with two of his best friends under the legendary Hera Syndulla. _This day keeps getting better all the time._

The two of them chatted some more and finished their meals. At that point, Hedala came over and caught Luke's eye with her mischievous smile and flashing emerald eyes. He said goodbye to Hera and walked off holding Hedala's hand. They were headed to Knight Fardi's newly built home where they would be spending the night together.

* * *

Also spending the night together were Han Solo and Leia Organa Skywalker. She had mended things with the onetime smuggler once it became clear he was serious about helping the rebellion and serving under Master Tano and Grand Master Shaak. Leia was dead serious about serving the two masters and knew that this was the best way to honor her adoptive parents the Organas and all of those who had died on Alderaan. _If the Empire was to be defeated, Tano and Ti would be the ones to get the job done. Ahsoka's sincerity was never to be questioned, and Shaak was a truly great lady that would be the one to restore justice and freedom to the Galaxy._

For Han's part, he was happy to get another shot with Leia. At first, the former princess was maddeningly abrupt and haughty, but she had softened considerably since their time together in captivity on the "smugglers moon" of Nar Shaddaa. Their unfortunate encounter with Sana Starros, who took them prisoner and delivered them to the Hutts, while pocketing a cool half-million credits, had taken its toll on both of them. Han swore that he would someday get even with his former partner in crime – though in his heart, he realized that the score had been settled. If he ever ran into Starros again, it would be a most interesting encounter.

So here they were together on Felucia, hardly a vacation spot but there were far worse places in the Galaxy to live. His pal Chewbacca was also there, helping out the Order with logistical considerations. Amazingly, Knight Frehya had the ability to communicate with him, and Han knew his old pal was becoming fond of his lovely new friend. Chewie of course remembered the planet from years ago during the war, when he and Ahsoka had also formed a lifelong friendship. In addition, Han had been showing Leia how to fly the _Millennium Falcon_ and she had become more impressed with the old ship when she began to see its capabilities. After one such recent session, they had met together in the new bar area of the hotel.

"So, Han, I heard from Hera that you were going to be flying a TIE Defender for us in the upcoming battle."

"That's right …"

"How do you feel about that?"

He laughed to himself. _Why was it that women always wanted to know how you felt?_

"I'm really not sure, but those things are sure fun to fly. They are fast and very maneuverable."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what Luke tells me too. So, about this battle. I'm really not sure what to make of it. How about you?"

He shook his head. "Beats me. It seems the old lady has something up her sleeve. I think we're going to find soon."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	45. The Battle Is Joined

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 45: The Battle Is Joined**

It's show time!

Thanks to new followers: **rtms** , **Fredrick Mars, Starlight-Rebel** , **Fanfictionfan1004**.

 **Chapter 45: The Battle Is Joined**

Three weeks pass. It is now **11 months ABY.**

Shaak Ti rose early and summoned both Ahsoka and Maris to her home. When they arrived, Frehya greeted them and they entered to see their master wearing an elegant black and pink robe that was covered in sequins that reflected the morning sunshine.

"Good morning, Mother … how sparkly you are," Ahsoka laughed, and Maris somewhat nervously joined her.

Shaak smiled and nodded to them. "You will see why I am, once we get to our destination."

She then asked them to accompany her as her private speeder had pulled up outside the house. They jumped in and were quickly taken to a landing pad, where the GM's ship _Intrepid V_ was waiting. The three of them boarded it and Shaak's astromech, who had made the ship ready for lift off, proceeded to fly them off of Felucia and soon they made the jump to hyperspace.

"Where are we going, Master?" Maris asked. She had been planning on some additional training with Leia, who was starting to show some promise and was starting to call Maris her master.

"I think you both will recall this place. I had sent you there for me a couple of months ago, and I wanted you to see what we've done with it."

After about 90 minutes, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and they went to the bridge to observe, as a green planet came into view. Soon they were in orbit around it and Ahsoka could spot various small bodies of water scattered around the surface. As they landed, a large building could be seen on the ground. When the three of them debarked from the ship, Maris and Ahsoka looked around in all directions, marveling at the peaceful sky, with its pinkish tint. They could see lush vegetation in all directions, though most of the growth was clearly rather new. Shaak stood proudly, taking deep breaths of the fresh air and beaming as if she were a mother watching her children.

"OK, Mother," Ahsoka said, breaking the silence at last. "Where _are_ we?"

Shaak chuckled. "I cannot believe you do not recognize this place. The two of you were both here not so long ago. I wanted you to see what has become of it."

Ahsoka then suddenly came to a realization, and snapped her fingers. "This is _Malachor_? I'm stunned."

Maris felt similar. "I remember us doing some clearing work with Circle of Light. But nothing like this."

Shaak smiled. "I simply took it from there. Witness a whole new Malachor. Except I have renamed this world as it now is the property of the Order."

Ahsoka laughed. "Okay, Mother. What is the new name?"

Shaak spread her arms expansively. "I give you … the planet _**Avalonia**_. A brand new world that will be an inspiration to the Second Empire. Over the months to come, my vision for its redevelopment and settlement will be realized. You two – my most trusted assistants and fellow Masters – are the first to see it."

She then led them inside the structure they had landed in front of. It was a cleanly designed entity, somewhat resembling a palace or perhaps a corporate office suite. The outside was mostly in white while the inside reflected accents in the pink and green that were the new basic colors of Avalonia. Running water was everywhere, as the ground floor contained pools and streams that were interconnected. As they walked around inside, Ahsoka and Maris realized the building was entirely empty and they started to wonder how it was built and who was involved in this project. Before they could ask any questions, Shaak broke the silence.

"More will be explained in the weeks to come about my plans for Avalonia. But know this – it will be a world unlike any in the Galaxy."

Maris was mostly keeping to herself, but finally had a question. "Master, how many planets are we going to own?"

Shaak chuckled. "Indeterminate. But there will likely be more. It will depend on our objectives. I see this almost as a form of art – taking a place and then recasting it for a new purpose. At some point, this world will be suitable for habitation, just as the remaking of Felucia is bringing about."

For the time being, Ahsoka and Maris followed Shaak around the building they were in, which had five floors. They went up to the top level and then walked out onto the roof and took in the view. For km in every direction, there were expanses of greenery, punctuated by various colored flowers, with pink being the most common shade. In the distance, larger bodies of water could be seen and these sparkled as the sunlight reflected off the surface.

"It's really beautiful, Mother," Ahsoka remarked. "And to think this was not too long ago a barren rock that I almost was trapped on. Still, it seems rather lonely. Where are all the people?"

"There are mostly technicians and other staffers here at this time, but they are mostly out of sight. We are constructing more buildings like this one and also various structures to live in. Soon we will have the beginnings of the space port completed. But the one requirement for the early development is to keep everything in architectural harmony so that the development fits with the natural aspects of this world. We are going for a feeling here, to create an emotional response. Avalonia will someday be a place renowned for rest and relaxation."

With that, Shaak led them out of the building and back to her ship, the _Intrepid V_. "Now we have to get back. Things are going to start moving."

Maris and Ahsoka nodded, both with serious expressions on their faces.

* * *

Imperial Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax pondered the latest transmission he had received from Admiral Rae Sloane, who had just reported the presence of what appeared to be a rebel base in the Hoth System, along with the sighting of three cruisers that looked like Imperial ships but were also belonging to the rebels. He decided to order two more ISD to back up the _Devastator_ in case the rebels decided to attack. There were very few reports on what type of firepower they could muster at this point and it had been months since there was any large scale offensive by the Alliance. Rax engaged Sloane in a conference call:

"Admiral – do any of you have any idea what the rebels' plans might be?"

"Negative, sir. They have yet to make a move. A scan of the planet shows they have significant assets in place, including formidable ground defensive capability."

"Rae, I'm sending the _Demolisher_ and the _Extirpator_ your way. You will be in command of the group."

"Very good, sir. I will keep you apprised of the situation."

* * *

Within about two hours, these additional ISD had arrived and the rebel command on Felucia was made aware. Shaak, Ahsoka and Maris had returned and had gone to the new underground headquarters. Inside, they were looking over various screens that were sending the images back. Shaak called in Vader.

"Anakin, time for you to go to Hoth. You will command two cruisers – _Rebel 4_ and _5_. Once you arrive, get in position and be ready to deploy both the TIE Defenders and the mobile satellites. The Imperials will not be expecting the welcome they are about to receive."

"Affirmative, Grand Master. We are deploying now."

Shaak then turned to Maris and Ahsoka. "You two will go in _Corvala Dawn._ Ahsoka, dear, you are the overall theater commander. Anakin will be reporting to you. Once the battle has begun, you and Maris will target one of the ISD. When you have compromised the reactor, contain the spread as long as you can. I want you to broadcast directly onto that ship's bridge from your ship. You will offer to help them evacuate to the surface or their ship will be completely destroyed before they can."

"Yes, Mother, we understand. Let's go, my friend."

Maris nodded and smiled. "We will get it done, Master."

* * *

After they left, Shaak returned to her home and called over the com for Tri'ku Je'har. When he arrived at the house, Shaak greeted him at the door and showed him inside.

"Commodore, I'd like for you to command one of the cruisers, _Rebel 6_ , and head for Hoth. Ahsoka will be overall theater commander. When you arrive in-system, report in to her on _Corvala Dawn_ and also to the other commanders including Lord Vader, then fall into orbit. Currently there are three Star Destroyers on site. Our ships are fully outfitted and staffed. I'm counting on your experience here. May the Force be with you," she closed solemnly.

Tri'ku nodded. "Thank you, Grand Master. I will not fail you – or the Order." He gave her a quick salute, turned and started to walk out of her house as Frehya, who was there as usual, waiting on her master, smiled at him. As he started to head for the speeder lot and a waiting shuttle to take him up to his assigned cruiser, Frehya caught up to him and stopped him. The two smiled at each other for a minute.

"So," she said, "How does it feel to command a ship again? And to be about to go into battle in the biggest day for the Galaxy in twenty years … How, Tri?"

He stopped and turned toward her, then took her hands. For a fleeting moment, the old lovers understood each other and the years flooded away. He sighed, looked into her eyes, and, for a second, wanted to kiss her. It had been so long, but, for some reason, she looked as beautiful as ever. Even more so when she let her emotions show, which was rare.

"Like old times. Freh, you shouldn't need to ask me that."

She sniffed a second, feeling the emotion welling up inside. "Damn it, you fool. Do you really _love_ her?"

His heart ached for a split-second, but his resolve quickly returned. "Yes. I do. You shouldn't have to ask me that."

She stared at him for what seemed like an hour, but was really only three seconds. "Well, then. Do your duty, sailor. You've always been good at that, at least. I don't need you getting all mushy on me. I would say may the Force be with you, but of course it is. With you – and Ahsoka. Kiss her for me, okay?"

Frehya stifled a tear, then turned and went back into the house. Shaak, having felt the emotion, came up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I help?" The Grand Master asked her now-cherished assistant and apprentice.

Frehya laughed slightly. "I'm all right, Master. No need to trouble yourself over little old me. I guess we will be making the trip soon, correct?"

Shaak soothed her and rubbed Frehya's arms gently. "That we will. I need you to handle the _Intrepid._ "

Frehya sniffed again, then tilted her head back so as if to swallow her tears and keep them from falling. "Just tell me what I have to do, Shaak." She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I'm more than a little curious about what's going to happen."

Shaak continued to soothe her, then took Frehya's shoulders and turned the woman around to face her, then took her hands gently and proceeded to inject a mild dose of energy into her that cleared her head. She then let go of Frehya's hands and caressed her long, dark hair, smoothing it gently. When she finished, she walked out of the house and summoned her speeder. As they got in, she turned to Frehya and spoke softly.

"My dear, what you are about to witness is history being made. Rarely do we get the chance to have a front-row seat for something like this. I've been working toward this day for a very long time."

As Tri'ku boarded the shuttle that would take him up to the battle cruiser, he exchanged salutes with various rebel officers. But as he entered the craft, his memories of Frehya and their all-too-brief courtship were now fresh on his mind. _Of all times, why now? Yes, I loved you, silly girl. And yes, I should have gone after you. You were too good to give up on but that's history now. We're not going to change it._

* * *

Ten hours had passed. Luke Skywalker strode to the bridge of the battle cruiser _Rebel 4_ as it made its way through hyperspace on its way to Hoth. He wanted to speak to his father, who had been placed in command of the ship, plus the other similar vessel, _Rebel 5_ , that was making the journey with them.

"Lord Vader … Father, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, son. We have a big day ahead of us."

"I just want to say I will be proud to be serving under your command, alongside General Syndulla."

"She is a fine pilot and squad leader. Do your best to support her. The Force is with you, young Skywalker. Soon you will be a Member of the Order."

"Father, will you be joining us formally?" Luke asked, quizzically.

"That is still under consideration by the Grand Master. First, she has another plan for me."

"But you can't tell us what it is, right?

"I think it is too early. Master Ti and I will keep this to ourselves for now. But it is time for you to prepare. I want you to get ready with your squadron and General Syndulla. I've seen what you can do. Now it is time for others to see."

Vader put his hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat. Luke nodded and left the bridge to head for the hangars. When he got there, the other pilots were meeting and waiting for Hera to join them. A few minutes later, she did.

"Everyone!" Hera called. "Just a few words. Lord Vader wants us in our ships and in ready position. We will be dropping out of hyperspace soon. There are now three Imperial ships waiting for us. I don't know yet whether the battle has begun, but we must be ready to join it as soon as we arrive."

The seven pilots in her squad – dubbed Blue Squadron, with the colors shown by wing and tail trim on each TIE Defender – formed a circle around Hera, who then stepped into the circle with the others. As one, each pilot thrust his or her right arm into the center and touched hands, creating a bond of unity.

"On three!" Hera shouted. "1 … 2 … 3!"

At that instant, all of the pilots raised their hands and shouted, "u-AH, ka-BAH" – the ceremonial Togruta chant that had become the salute of The Order. Then everyone got into his or her Starfighter and awaited instructions.

* * *

Two hours elapsed. Tri'ku and his cruiser _Rebel_ 6 and its TIE squadrons had arrived at Hoth. They fell into orbit quickly around the planet, following the two cruisers commanded by Darth Vader that arrived about 15 minutes prior. Their orders were to await the arrival of _Corvala Dawn._

Soon after that, Ahsoka and Maris arrived in _Corvala Dawn._ Master Tano immediately patched herself in to all six of the rebel cruisers. It was time. She turned to Maris and stated a maxim that Shaak had placed in her head early in her time with the Order.

"My friend, remember what Shaak always says … in any armed conflict, the aggressor sets the rules."

Maris nodded. "That's right. Let's take it to 'em. They've positioned those star destroyers in a triangular setup. How do you want to handle this?"

Ahsoka started to say something, then thought better of it.

"Let's have Anakin's two cruisers lead us to one of the destroyers. Once they are close enough to hit them with cannon, you and I will approach in stealth mode. We will start our Force attack and also have Anakin's ship deploy their TIE's."

"I like it." Maris said, and gave her head a sharp downward motion as she gazed at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka opened her com. "Lord Vader, your group will proceed to the center destroyer … now!"

Vader responded. "Yes, Master Tano. That would be the _Extirpator_."

Ahsoka figured at this point that the firepower between the two sides was about even. Her side had six cruisers, while the Imperials had deployed three destroyers. She wondered exactly why the enemy seemed to be holding back. _Could it be they are afraid of us? We haven't used Circle of Light in months._ She chuckled to herself. _But we're going to use it now._

* * *

As the rebels' strategy started to unfold, Admiral Sloane felt conflicted. She wanted to engage them, but really wanted them to make the first move as she – being a fine boxer from her younger days in the Navy – appreciated the effectiveness of a good counter-punching attack. _When your opponent extends himself, he also opens himself up._ But two rebel cruisers had broken from their formation with the others and started to approach the _Extirpator_. The officer in command of that boat asked for his orders.

"Admiral, what is our response? The enemy approaches …"

Sloane replied. "When they get in range, open fire with the cannon. Prepare to deploy your fighters."

* * *

Vader made the first move, however. He ordered two TIE Defender squadrons to launch, including Blue Squadron, commanded by Hera Syndulla. As they did, _Corvala Dawn_ slid in behind them, fully cloaked, then veered up and over the _Extirpator_. Ahsoka then ordered her astromech R8-ND to keep her ship in its current position.

"Are you ready?" She asked Maris.

"Born ready," the Zabrak replied.

The two of them then clasped hands and concentrated. Below, aboard the _Extirpator_ , in the vicinity of the ship's main reactor, the bulkheads suddenly opened and massive amounts of radiation began leaking into that area of the ship. As the officers in the immediate area detected what had taken place, they frantically were attempting to shut down the reactor and seal the area. To some degree they were successful and were able to stabilize the situation temporarily.

At the same time, both Blue and Green Squadrons from the rebel cruisers attacked the stricken Imperial vessel, their Kyber-powered lasers doing far more damage than these ships were expected to inflict. Hunks of the destroyer were being blasted, and as its fighters tried to get into the battle and engage the rebels, at least half of them were destroyed as they launched. Soon Vader's pilots had things under control. Luke and the other pilots in Blue Squadron were excitedly reporting their progress back to their command ships.

Around this time, Ahsoka and Maris aimed another Force attack on the _Extirpator._ The reactor, as it turned out, was not entirely shut down and Masters Tano and Brood succeeded in getting it going again. Soon after that, Ahsoka engaged the com and broadcast her demands to the bridge of the _Extirpator_ :

"Attention, Imperial vessel. This is Master Ahsoka Tano of the Rebel high command. Commence evacuation of your ship now to the planet below. We are initiating destruction sequence. You have five minutes to evacuate. Repeat: five minutes to evacuate."

* * *

Admiral Sloane heard Ahsoka's transmission to the _Extirpator_ from the bridge of her ship, the _Devastator._ She contacted them:

" _Extirpator_ , what is your status?"

" _Devastator_ , our main reactor is under assault. We cannot determine how it happened but it is creating massive leakage on the ship. We have several casualties at this point."

Sloane thought it over. _What if they're not bluffing? I need to gain some time._

* * *

Soon after she had transmitted her evacuation demand to the _Extirpator_ , Ahsoka then ordered two of the remaining four rebel cruisers to launch their attack on the _Demolisher_ , the third of the three ISD currently in the Hoth system. Soon that area of the battlefield was ablaze as both sets of fighter squadrons went at it. However, again the rebels showed superiority as their craft outperformed the standard TIE Starfighters the Imperials threw at them, and soon their Kyber-based lasers were inflicting severe damage.

At this time, _Corvala Dawn_ decided to play another card. Ahsoka deployed about fifty of her droid satellites into action around the command ship _Devastator_. Soon after this, she decided enough time had elapsed and the Imperials were not heeding her warnings. She and Maris then cranked up the pressure on _Extirpator_ 's main reactor and the situation had become critical. Sloane attempted to reach out to the rebels.

"Attention, Rebel command. This is Admiral Rae Sloane. We will comply with your demands. Please allow us time to man our shuttle craft and deliver our crew to safety."

Ahsoka decided to make Sloane wait. She and Maris saw the shuttles start to leave the stricken _Extirpator_ , then contacted her commanders.

"Allow the Imperial shuttles to land below. Do not – repeat, do not – allow them to leave the system. All personnel will be taken to detention facilities on the planet, and shuttle craft will be impounded after landing. Our ground forces will take it from there."

Meanwhile, the rebels' droid satellites were whacking the ISD's with severe impact. The Imperials had never seen such a system before and at first had great difficulty in pinpointing exactly what was happening. The damage on the _Extirpator_ was such at this time that Ahsoka ordered her ships away from its immediate vicinity. Vader had recalled all of his fighter squadrons and had lost only one pilot thus far, from Green Squadron. The _Corvala Dawn_ then proceeded to the vicinity of the _Demolisher_ and gave a similar warning to that ship that they must begin evacuation procedures immediately. To drive home the point, Ahsoka and Maris launched another Force attack on the reactor of that ship. As the effects of that were being felt, the two Masters then launched a Circle of Light attack on the _Extirpator_ 's hyperdrive column, which soon finished off that ship entirely. The commanders of that ship were able to board the _Devastator_ , while about 75% of their remaining crew was safely transported to the planet below.

As the remains of the _Extirpator_ were being propelled in various directions, the crew of the _Demolisher_ started to evacuate their ship. Ahsoka then contacted Sloane.

"Admiral Sloane. We are now calling for your complete and unconditional surrender. One of your ships is lost and soon another one will join it. The next move is yours. I must have your answer in five minutes."

Sloane knew her options were limited. She turned to her bridge officers.

"Can we retreat? How much damage have we taken?"

"Mostly to the outside of the ship, madam. One of our hangar bays has been compromised. Those rebel satellites are doing a job on us. They are fast and elusive, with incredible fire power for objects of that size. We've destroyed several, but more keep coming. Meanwhile, our reactors remain operative, and we have hyperdrive capability still intact."

Sloane nodded. She then contacted the _Demolisher_ and ordered them to complete evacuation. _At least the rebels are allowing our people to land safely. Who knows how long that will be the case?_ She did not want to find out what Master Tano and her forces would do next. She had feared of just such an outcome that had already taken place. She had to get her people out of this situation before Tano ordered their complete destruction as well.

Maris looked at Ahsoka. "What now, friend? You know they must be considering whether they can make a run for it. I say we finish them off."

Ahsoka returned the look and seemed to shake her head slightly. "Maris, that's exactly what I'm counting on. Master Shaak expects them to return and try to use greater force levels to subjugate us."

Sloane wasn't in the mood to wait much longer. She had no way of knowing what Tano and the rebels had in store for them next. Once everything had checked out, she gave the retreat order. The _Demolisher_ 's command group had already been taken aboard. Within seconds, the _Devastator_ had made the jump to hyperspace. Sloane had ordered them to head for the Endor system, where other ships had also recently been deployed. They were to await further orders after the three hour trip to Endor.

As the Imperial ship disappeared, Ahsoka and Maris finished off the _Demolisher_ with another Circle of Light attack, then uncloaked _Corvala Dawn_. As the debris and wreckage of that ship started dissipating, Grand Master Ti arrived in-system with the _Intrepid V_ , being piloted by Knight Lumoxa. Shaak immediately contacted Ahsoka.

" _Intrepid,_ calling _Corvala Dawn._ Ahsoka, what is your status?"

" _Dawn_ here, Master Shaak. We have destroyed two ISD and taken their crew to the planet below. The third Imperial ship has retreated and is no longer in the system."

"Very good, my dear. We are going to dock with you. Stand by to receive us."

After the dock had been effected, Shaak and Frehya both came aboard _Corvala Dawn._ As the four women sat down together in the ship's lounge, Ahsoka offered beverages and then they assessed the situation.

"What now, Mother?" Ahsoka asked, as Maris also gazed at Shaak.

"We wait. The bait has been taken. Soon we will see phase two of this battle. But I am pleased with how our forces performed today. How many casualties did we suffer?"

"Minimal. We lost one TIE pilot and a few crew members on the cruisers. We have taken 35,000 prisoners into our facilities. You were correct about the need to build these as large as we did. Our rations will last for at least a week."

"I don't want to hold them that long," Shaak stated firmly. "This whole operation will be over before that time."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	46. The Day of Reckoning

**Chapter 46: The Day of Reckoning**

Thanks to everyone who has made it this far in the story, now to be known as Volume One of the Ahsoka Trilogy. Things are drawing to a close here, but there are still a few remaining details to attend to …

 **Chapter 46: The Day of Reckoning**

A few hours later that same day, Admiral Rae Sloane had been shuttled aboard the Imperial dreadnought _Ravager_ and was in a private meeting with Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax.

"Well, Rae, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rax prodded gently.

"Sir … many of us were wondering when the rebels would again show their capability. Our wait was over – today. Why is it we have no answer for this?"

"I was going to ask _you_ that same thing …" he nodded his head and smiled.

Sloane started to explain her theory.

"It seems like they somehow target our reactors. We had already started hardening these facilities but it didn't seem to matter. Before we knew it, the bulkheads were split open and massive radiation leaks ensued. We tried to seal the area but it was of no avail. Soon the leaks started up again, with even more intensity. I am at least happy to report they allowed us to evacuate most of our people – of course they have been taken into custody on the planet below, with the shuttles being impounded."

Rax shook his head in wonderment. "That's a large number of crew members, across two ISD's … and the rebels built detention facilities to hold _that_ many? They have obviously been planning this assault for a long time."

Sloane nodded. "What do you make of their commander … Master Ahsoka Tano?"

"She was a hotshot young Jedi during the Clone Wars. Most believed she had perished somehow back when the Empire started. It appears they were mistaken. Her strategy was brilliant."

Sloane was silent for a few seconds, mulling over the possibilities. "Hmm … Tano. She was a Jedi, right? Do you think she was using that power they were supposed to have had – the Force?"

Rax chuckled. "You would do well to respect that power, Rae. It's quite real." He looked her in the eye. "But if Tano used the Force to split open our reactors she is most dangerous indeed. What's to stop her from ravaging the rest of our fleet, given enough time?"

Sloane's expression was grave. "That's the question, for sure..."

* * *

The next morning on Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine had just been informed by his old friend Gallius Rax about the outcome of the battle in the Hoth system and the loss of two more Star Destroyers. Rax relayed his theories and about the presence of Ahsoka Tano. The Emperor thanked him, then signed off, knowing it was time to meditate.

 _Sabla Mandu … so your agent is Ahsoka Tano. And you are truly powerful. Taking out my ships whenever you please. If you could be turned, Lord Vader will be nothing but a painful memory. Lady Darth Mandu, I am looking forward to meeting you._

After another hour had passed, the Emperor rose from his meditation session and called for his Imperial class shuttle to be made ready. He planned to go to Endor and join Fleet Admiral Rax.

* * *

A group met on the surface of the planet Hoth, which consisted of Shaak, Ahsoka, Maris, and Vader. After they had sat down, Ahsoka spoke first.

"Well, Mother, do you suppose the Emperor has now heard about what happened?"

Shaak laughed. "I sure hope so."

Vader felt some apprehension about Shaak's overly calm demeanor. Although he had witnessed her new powers firsthand, he knew from experience the old man always had more cards to play. As he knew he could hide nothing from Shaak, he decided to be open about his concerns.

"Master … I am somewhat concerned over this. Do we truly have the power we need?"

Shaak turned to him and smiled, then touched his organic hand with her gloved fingers.

"Anakin. I can understand your sentiments, but you will just have to watch. I feel the time is not far away."

Maris weighed in. "If it's all the same to you three, I'd just as soon get this over with. I've never been the patient type."

Shaak continued to smile and then turned her gaze toward her newest Master. "Maris, my dear. That is something you and I will have to work on. True power always comes to the one who is patient."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I had to learn it too. But I had a lot of time alone to do that. It made me stronger. Anakin, I can still remember how you taught me to wait for the right moment to strike. That's what we are doing now, isn't it, Mother?"

"Indeed, my child."

The meeting broke up after some more discussion about what to do with all the Imperial personnel being held captive. Shaak made it clear she wanted everyone to be treated humanely. After all, she explained, these folks would soon be among her loyal subjects. Before she went off to meditate, she gave each of her three most trusted associates a short energy handclasp and left them feeling warm and deeply respectful of her. And they each started to reflect.

As Vader walked away, he still was not entirely convinced that his new master could defeat his prior master, yet he personally felt a glow coming from Shaak that he had never before seen from anyone, even Palpatine. This energy he felt had a strange quality to it, very potent, but very unique and unlike the Dark Side or the Light. Vader knew that he was only beginning to understand who Shaak Ti was, and that he had never even begun to do that at any time in the past. Certainly not prior to that day on the Almanian moon of Drewwa where he had been ambushed, taken down, and left at the mercy of Shaak, Ahsoka, and Maris. Those three ladies whom he came to stand proudly beside, as allies and trusted friends. And they had indeed shown him mercy – when he had every reason to believe they would destroy him. Had he not tried to kill them all? But after Ahsoka and Maris had blasted him with 20 kw of electric current, Shaak showed up as a figure of nearly divine grace, floating in gently and then soothing his pain with a wave of her hand. Vader – again beginning to see himself as Anakin Skywalker, and no longer ashamed of that legacy as he now had a fine young son and a strong yet beautiful daughter to call his own – finally realized at that moment that his life did not have to be a constant dull aching pain, and that there was finally a way out. For that, he would become and remain eternally grateful to Shaak and willing to follow her every command.

Ahsoka felt her adoptive mother's power and was inwardly proud. She was proud of the woman who had befriended her almost three years earlier and took it upon herself to train Ahsoka and bestow great powers and abilities upon her, ones that she had grown ever more comfortable using. Yet, even now, these powers were causing conflicts within Ahsoka as they were very aggressive and not at all in keeping with the traditional image of the Jedi that she had been taught since she arrived on Coruscant as a toddler over 33 years prior. However, Ahsoka had decided to bury these conflicts and embrace her new self, as that was what she believed Shaak expected of her – and she did not want to disappoint Shaak.

She reasoned that she had always been an aggressive sort, particularly during the Clone Wars when she fought alongside Anakin and his own brand of aggression. Those years would form the core of her sensibilities, that life was for those who were unafraid to live it. Ahsoka also had come to believe that her honor was also very important and that she wanted to stand as an example to others about what it meant to live with integrity and stand for what you believed in – and what Ahsoka Tano believed was that it was the duty of the strong to stand and defend those who, for whatever reason, were not able to stand for themselves. There was certainly evil in the Galaxy, she knew in her heart, and even if it could be defeated, it would surely rise again at some point. All of her studies of history had taught her this, along with Shaak's magnificent collection of holocrons and the great lady's many lessons and lectures.

And standing beside Ahsoka was Maris Brood, once a troubled young Zabrak until Shaak found her and helped her escape certain death on Coruscant during that crucial first day of the Empire. Little by little, Maris had come to find herself by standing alongside Shaak and receiving daily doses of Togruta wisdom, but also a kind of love and affection. Because Maris, in her own unique way, saw Shaak as a motherly figure as well. Who else cared so much about her and watched over her as she grew in knowledge, ability and self-confidence? Maris reflected on the recent ceremony at which she was finally promoted to Master and received an outpouring of love she had never known nor even believed could exist. And for the first time she could remember, she was actually happy.

As she meditated, Shaak went over all of the components in her mind, then she reached out with Force and started to concentrate on Palpatine – Darth Sidious – and quickly detected he was on his way to somewhere in the Outer Rim, in particular the southwestern region, where she had recently been and where the new "peacekeeper" was under construction. Then Shaak was able to target him directly via Force projection. _Ah, my friend, good day to you. I see you are on your way to me now. Further directions will be provided. Make yourself comfortable. This is your day of reckoning._

* * *

A few hours later, the Emperor arrived in the Endor system and landed in a hangar bay on the _Ravager._ As he greeted his old friend, and tried to relax, he found that nearly impossible to do. Such was the excitement he felt about finally solving the riddle of Sabla Mandu and potentially gaining a powerful new apprentice. After a few minutes, he had detected a strong Force presence on Hoth and directed Rax to take the _Ravager_ to that system. So off they went and a few hours later the dreadnought was dropping out of hyperspace.

Shaak had been tracking Palpatine the entire time and now realized the hour was at hand. So she Force projected one more time. _I have been awaiting you, Sheev … come down, my friend. I promise it will be most worthwhile._ Soon the _Ravager_ had gone into orbit around the snowy disk of Hoth and Palpatine's shuttle was being prepared. Those around him weren't quite sure what to make of his behavior but they didn't dare question him. Rax even thought to himself that the old man seemed possessed over something. _He's smiling with that twinkle in his eye like a kid about to get his birthday presents._

Palpatine, for his part, was seemingly elated. Finally the losing streak was over – the Death Star, Cymoon 1, Vader, and six Star Destroyers – all lost and gone forever. But now, finally, there was a promise of something better. "Sabla Mandu" was here, and she would make it all so much better. _Come, my dear, I am here_ , he beckoned through the Force. As the shuttle descended to the planet below, he was looking around and trying to sense something, but something seemed to be blocking him. This seemed somewhat strange, but he paid it no mind. Soon they came to a cleared area on the other side of a large complex of interlocking buildings and he directed the pilot to land. The crew members on the shuttle looked at each other with an of resignation. They had gone to an area where night had descended over the planet, but they were near enough to the equator that the air was not overly frigid.

As the Emperor walked off the shuttle into the cleared area, he felt an immediate Force presence. His anticipation rose as he walked forward, but then a familiar presence was ahead of him … Vader. Astonished for a second at his one-time apprentice's boldness, he scowled at the Dark Lord. But before he could speak, from behind Vader there was another presence. As the black-helmeted figure yielded, the old man could plainly see the elegant form of a Togruta female. This one was wearing a beautiful robe covered in sequins of various colors and her lekku seemed to gleam in the light being cast on the clearing from the buildings nearby. _This_ was what he had come for. Sabla Mandu!

Ahsoka calmly walked forward and passed Vader, then stood in plain view of the Emperor, who came forward to face her. But instead of the haggard visage that Sidious usually showed, he now seemed much younger and reminded her of the Chancellor from twenty or more years ago.

"Commander Tano." He greeted her warmly.

She nodded in return and smiled. "Master Tano I am now," she stated simply, then allowed her robe to open, revealing her twin sabres on her waist. For some reason, she appeared as a beautiful Lady of the Galaxy to him. Although Palpatine usually disdained "alien" species, he'd always had a warm spot in his cold heart for the Togruta. Their basic elegance and common-sense approach to life he had respected for years, and he was well aware of his general popularity on their home world of Shili. And here was Ahsoka Tano, the one he had craved for many years, even as the impudent teenager she was when he had last laid eyes upon her at her trial on Coruscant. But on this day, she seemed beautiful, a polished lady, elegant and refined.

Then something strange happened. As Ahsoka stood there smiling, Vader came up to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders, as if to say that she was somehow his. Palpatine sneered at his onetime apprentice.

"Lord Vader …" he snarled. "A long time since I have seen you."

And then another figure appeared from the shadows. A female, of lighter complexion, who then emerged. This one was a Zabrak, like his onetime apprentice, Maul. Maris then stared daggers at Palpatine, but knew she must not show even an ounce of fear.

The Emperor acknowledged her. "And whom might _this_ be?" He spoke with a slightly amused air.

"My name is Maris – Master of the Order," she said defiantly, her red eyes glowing malevolently.

The Emperor could scarcely believe his good fortune. Here was Tano, every bit as magnificent as he had pictured her, glowing with a commanding Force signature, strong and confident, no longer Jedi and ready to embrace the power of the Dark Side. And she seemed to have her own apprentice, this one called Maris – someone he could not recall having ever seen before – who fairly radiated power and energy with a menacing air about her. _With these two, we shall quickly proclaim the power in this Galaxy. Nothing can stand before us … my elegant and wonderful Sith ladies! Ready to rule at my side …_

But soon his mood was suddenly broken. Vader stepped forward, then gave Ahsoka and Maris each a Force push, which shoved them a good ten metres apart. Palpatine reacted quickly and moved forward, thrusting his hands outward toward Vader, preparing to blast him with lightning. All of a sudden, both Ahsoka and Maris each quickly unleashed a torrent of lightning directly at Palpatine, catching him completely off guard. It was all he could do to hold them both off with his own electricity. He was able to meet both their blasts, each with one hand, but Ahsoka gave Maris a quick nod and they both doubled their level of current, taking it from 10 kw to 20 kw. This started to turn the tide and the Emperor could feel them starting to bear down on him. It took almost everything he had to hold them both off. He furiously tried to concentrate and make sense of what was suddenly happening to him, when an ominous new presence could be felt.

Palpatine mustered up all the strength he had and had started to neutralize Ahsoka and Maris, but then, suddenly, something started to swell and move toward him that resembled a miniature storm with terrifying intensity. Vader had stepped aside to allow it to pass and it was almost on top of the Emperor when an absolutely blinding light poured forth seemingly from within the storm and briefly turned night into day. As both Maris and Ahsoka relinquished their electric blasts, Palpatine was bowled over by the storm and the intensity of the flash. He quickly lost consciousness and dropped to his knees, no longer looking like the chancellor of old but instead an even more haggard and tired old man than he had ever looked before.

The storm stopped, and the light died down, and then standing alone in front of him was Grand Master Shaak Ti, adorned in a robe of pure platinum, its every ripple catching the light and making her appear as a transcendent figure as her lekku seemed to have a neon blue gleam. Soon she was raising Palpatine's body in front of her and extending his form horizontally. Maris, who quickly rebounded from the tiring effort of keeping her part of the lightning going, had summoned what appeared to be a stretcher and placed it under the Emperor's body as Shaak gently lowered him onto it. Ahsoka and Vader also came up next to the GM and stood ready to assist her.

Vader was stunned over what had just taken place. _All too easy._ "He is still alive, my Master," he spoke toward Shaak.

"Yes …" she noted, with a satisfied look on her face. "Prepare my ship," she ordered Maris and Ahsoka.

"Right away, Mother," Ahsoka replied, as Maris nodded.

Within about five minutes, the form of Emperor Palpatine, still unconscious, had been loaded aboard the _Intrepid V_ , and was being watched over by Maris. Ahsoka's ship _Corvala Dawn_ was also being prepared for departure. Before they left, Shaak summoned Knight Xendar Silkaw and Commodore Tri'ku Je'har to her. They both gave her crisp salutes and awaited her orders.

"Gentlemen, proceed with the plans as we discussed. Fleet Admiral Rax will be awaiting your transmission of my orders and we shall move to assume command of the Navy. You will proceed to Endor and await our return within 72 hours."

"Yes, my Empress," Xendar said proudly, echoed by Tri'ku. "It will be done."

They quickly strode away to begin preparations. Shaak then turned to Ahsoka and Vader. "Maris will travel with you. I shall watch over former Emperor Palpatine alone. We have much to discuss about the next few days. Now … we head for Avalonia."

* * *

As the _Intrepid_ made its way across the Galaxy, Shaak carefully observed Palpatine and ensured that his vital signs were all working properly. He had just absorbed a tremendous amount of energy, first from Maris and Ahsoka, as their electric blasts forced him to spend much of his energy just holding them off. That ordeal set him up for Shaak's vortex and modified version of Force Severance, which she had spend the past months perfecting. She had wanted to deliver a blow that would knock him unconscious and give her the option of when to revive him.

On _Corvala Dawn_ , Ahsoka was quietly in meditation while R8-ND monitored the ship, and Maris and Vader were talking quietly in the ship's lounge. Vader had started to see Maris in a different light, knowing that her loyalty was first and foremost to Shaak and that she would fight valiantly to protect her friends and the Order. But he was also seeing a side of her that was increasingly clever.

"Master Brood – I was most impressed with your performance tonight against the Emperor. He was clearly not expecting that from you. I think he was most surprised to learn that you even existed."

She laughed – something she was doing more often as of late. "Lord Vader. I think we got off to a bad start. If you are willing to let things from the past stay in the past, I suppose I am too. I can tell you this – Master Shaak was not ready to trust you at first. You owe so much to Master Ahsoka."

"I realize that, Master Maris. She has become so strong. I don't think her blast at the Emperor even made her breathe hard. I can tell that he was expecting her to be powerful and he wanted to turn her to his side, to be his new apprentice."

Maris scoffed. "Not a chance. Ahsoka would never betray Master Shaak – or me. We have a solid bond now."

Vader nodded. "I can see that. I am proud to be associated with the Order. The Grand Master is a wise lady and more powerful than I ever realized. I will be happy to bow to her as my empress."

"And she will be a great empress, Lord Vader. She has so many plans." Maris laughed again. "And I have so much studying to do."

Vader then made a statement to her that he could scarcely believe as the words left his mouth. "I would be happy to assist you, Master Maris. I know you will be the Empress's Hand and you will need to ensure the military stays loyal to _her_. I know these people very well. Together, you and I will ensure the Empress's rule is respected."

Maris smiled, then turned to him and offered her hand in friendship. He took it and they clasped hands for a few seconds, exchanging Force energy together. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

After a bit, Ahsoka came to join the two of them, smiling as she sat down.

"Can I get you something, Ashli?" Maris asked.

"Whiskey and water, Mare …" Ahsoka then sat down next to Vader. "So, Anakin, what did you think of that little pyrotechnic show Mother put on?" she said with a chuckle.

"Of course, I was quite impressed. She'd tried to show me some of this power but I was skeptical she could use it against Sidious. Shaak Ti is already legendary."

Ahsoka nodded, as Maris brought her drink to her. "I too wasn't entirely sure how it would go. But I should know by now never to doubt her. She never makes claims she cannot back up."

"Why do you suppose she's taking him by herself on this trip?" Vader asked, somewhat puzzled.

"She didn't offer any explanation. Come to think of it, Mother usually never does, except when she's offering up a lesson of some sort. Take my ability with lightning. I had _zero_ idea she was planning that, until all of a sudden she just blasted me. Maris, did she do the same to you?"

Maris felt uneasy for a second as the memory came back to her. She nodded. "Yes. She did. I thought she was angry with me for some reason and that she was going to kill me. I was so scared. But she made sure I was all right, and I recovered. That's why I wasn't worried after she did it to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Intrepid_ , Shaak was carefully observing Palpatine. She had hooked him to a series of monitors that were recording his brain function and vitals. While this was taking place, she had started feeding some "alternative programming" into his mind that was meant to counteract much of the hatred and aggression that had built up since his childhood on Naboo. By utilizing the forbidden power of Force Severance, Palpatine was cut off from the force by the extreme burst of light she had unleashed. The trick was to be able to control and pinpoint the energy onto a single point of attack, but with the combined energy of what amounted to a miniature star. Hitting him simultaneously with all three powers – electric, kinetic (in the form of the vortex), and nuclear (in the equivalent of a tightly-controlled fusion reaction) – the Emperor's source of power was depleted. The fusion reaction drew some of its fuel directly from Palpatine, and the rest came directly from the Hoth system's star.

Shaak had studied diligently the nature of this power and came to the realization that it had never before been used in such a manner. Though outward appearances gave the impression that Sidious was not the force he had been some twenty years earlier, Shaak believed he had been deliberately hiding his power just as he had when he fooled the Jedi and confounded their ability to detect him. It was as if somehow he knew that another power had arisen in the Galaxy to oppose him – as the Force must always be in balance. _Of course I must realize that even as I now assume power, somewhere, somehow, and someday, another will rise to oppose me. I am powerless in the end to stop that, as it is the Will of Za'an Kaa'duul._

At this point, Palpatine's body starting stirring, but Shaak waved a hand gently over him and he fell into a deeper sleep. _Rest now, my friend. You have a big day ahead of you. The Galaxy will come to know of your sacrifice and your commitment to honor._

* * *

After another few hours, both ships finally arrived at the newly transformed world of Avalonia, which had once been barren and nearly lifeless as Malachor, but now fairly teemed with an abundance of vegetation in vivid highlights of pink and green. Soon, the _Corvala Dawn_ and the _Intrepid V_ had touched down, and a group of individuals in pink robes had assembled to greet them. When they saw Shaak emerge from her ship, they quietly approached her and it was clear that they were all Togruta females.

The other ship's hatch opened and the three passengers debarked. Ahsoka came to Shaak's side, while Vader and Maris stood a few metres away, observing the proceedings. A group of four separated from the other Togruta and faced Shaak and Ahsoka, all curtsying to them simultaneously, while lifting their elegant and sumptuous pink robes, as they each got down on one knee.

"Greetings, Empress Ti and Crown Princess Tano. Your majesties, everything has been prepared according to your precise specifications. May we be among the first to honor you and proclaim the beginning of your glorious reign."

Shaak smiled at them, then commanded. "Rise, all. My ladies, a splendid effort you have given us. Everything looks wonderful."

Ahsoka was a little confused, and she looked at her mother with a blank expression on her face. Shaak caressed Ahsoka's rear lek and stroked it gently. "These four exquisite ladies will be our palace maidens. They will be accompanying us on our royal travels and will be apprentices to us. They are all Force-sensitive and may someday join the Order. Today they earn their distinction by express selection from a Council of Elders on Shili. They are all well-educated in Galactic history, the sciences, affairs of state, and are among the best and brightest our home world has to offer."

Ahsoka's mind was spinning as she glanced at each girl in turn. They appeared to each be no older than twenty years, but it was hard to tell with Togruta as their exotic facial markings and bright lekku and gleaming jewelry concealed much. But there was no mistaking their worthiness. As Ahsoka started scanning them, each of them seemed to welcome her intrusion and returned it through the Force in a most soothing manner. Ahsoka then felt a distinct sensation of bliss. _I guess I really am a princess now. I had better be a good one._ But the entire scene left her wondering, as she had done quite often before, about what Shaak had been up to most recently. _Just relax and enjoy,_ she told herself.

Maris and Vader watched with rapt attention. Shaak was certainly setting a distinct tone already and her tenure as Galactic sovereign was maybe one day in duration thus far. Soon Shaak had summoned Palpatine's still-unconscious body from the _Intrepid_ and another group of Togruta – a mix of males and females, dressed in less formal work gear of a dark blue hue – came to attend to it, transferring it to a custom-made litter that was taken inside the bright white structure they had landed near. Maris was not sure if this was a different building than the one she had seen on their previous visit, but everything on this new planet seemed to blur together.

The four maidens proceeded to fetch two elegantly appointed speeders, one each for the Empress and the Princess, and once everyone had been seated, these whisked them away for what seemed several km until they arrived at a much grander structure, also in white but with pink and gold highlights and accents. As they entered past the outer gates, a grand courtyard stretched before them and they soon reached the foot of what was clearly the Empress's new palace – at least the one on Avalonia. Vader and Maris had followed behind them in a more utilitarian speeder, but they were also treated with honor, as would seemingly anyone in the company of the Empress.

As they entered the palace, they were struck by its opulence and elegance. On every wall and staircase, gleaming surfaces of gold and pink quartz crystal could be seen. As Shaak and Ahsoka were given a tour, they rode on elegant anti-gravity repulsor chairs and eventually were taken to the top level and shown the apartment area that had been lovingly detailed just for them. Ahsoka thought to herself, _this whole place has the distinct touch of Valles Santhe_ , and she chuckled quietly. The maidens then helped both Shaak and Ahsoka, who entered their fantastic bedroom suites, each with fully stocked closets that reflected the clothing tastes of both of them. Ahsoka immediately found herself wishing that Tri'ku could be there. _Malachor sure has changed._ Both Shaak and Ahsoka were weary from a very busy few days and it wasn't long before both of them were sleeping soundly, looking forward to what lay ahead, but also very much in the moment – a moment they both felt they had truly earned.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	47. The Second Empire

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 47: The Second Empire**

Shaak and Ahsoka start to lay out their vision for the Galaxy, while the jockeying for position begins anew. The old man is prepared for his life in retirement. Thanks to new follower: **tcbnv**

 **Chapter 47: The Second Empire**

The next morning, Shaak and Ahsoka each awoke to a beautiful sunny day, as the environment on the former Malachor seemed well balanced. Once they had arisen, their new maid-servants – the Force-sensitive Togruta they had met the day before – were on hand to help them with anything they could ask for. Ahsoka wanted to be with her (adoptive) mother, so she went into the Empress's suite and the two sat down to a prepared breakfast designed for their Togruta tastes.

"Mother, how did you sleep? I had a wonderfully restful night after such a big day," Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"Quite well, my dear," Shaak smiled. "But we have another huge day in front of us."

"Hmm. I suppose you should fill me in on Palpatine."

"I will be seeing him first, to prepare him for my expectations."

"Mother, it just seemed so easy, in retrospect. He was not prepared for us. Why do you think that is?"

Shaak chuckled. "It was mostly about laying the groundwork. I led him to believe he would be getting a new and more powerful apprentice."

"Really? Who?" Ahsoka seemed slightly astonished.

"You, my dear."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped at this revelation. "But how? Why?"

Shaak reached across to her and touched the back of her right hand gently. "It seemed he had been led to believe you had achieved a new level of power and Anakin had covered for his position by suggesting that you had somehow survived your encounter with him – on the very planet we are sitting here on today."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "So he never suspected you for a minute?"

"So it seems. It was a very convenient setup. I'm sorry you had to be put in that position, however."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No … it's OK. Whatever worked to bring him into position for us to take him down. I suppose he didn't know about Maris, either?"

"Not in the least," Shaak laughed softly.

"OK, Mother. All's well that ends well. So what do we do first today?"

"Our friend Valles will be joining us soon. She's waiting for us to be refreshed and ready."

"Oh …" Ahsoka laughed, then took a breath and exhaled. "I shouldn't be surprised. This palace has her all over it. It's so elegant and stately, clearly designed by a woman of taste."

As the two Togruta masters – now galactic royalty – finished their breakfast, Valles Santhe entered the Empress's suite and greeted both Shaak and Ahsoka with a showy curtsy as she lifted up the skirt of her elegant dress. They smiled at her in return, as Ahsoka asked,

"How are you, friend?"

"Quite well, your highness, Princess Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's lekku turned a little bluer upon being greeted as a princess, but otherwise she took it in stride.

Shaak then spoke up. "Good morning, dear Valles. We have a big day, do we not?"

"The biggest, my Empress. Would you like a general overview?"

"I think it wise. I have a meeting with the former Emperor in a little while, then I'd would like you and Ahsoka to join me. We have much planning ahead of us."

"Certainly, your majesty. My assistants will set up the conference room with all needed materials."

"Excellent. Valles, I'd like to commend you and your fine organization for taking care of all the details here on Avalonia. It is more splendid than I could have imagined."

"Many thanks, my Empress. We were all hoping to get your reign off to the best possible start."

* * *

Ahsoka and Valles went off together, while Shaak indicated she had another destination in mind and would catch up with her daughter afterward. After being shown a map of everything that had been laid out on Avalonia, she and her Togruta maidens rode in an elegant speeder over to the sanitarium, about 5 km away from the new palace. Both young ladies then accompanied the Empress into the facility, but remained behind while she went in to see how Palpatine was doing. Shaak dismissed any medical personnel who were monitoring the old man and then stood next to his bedside.

She then snapped her fingers and sent a small surge of energy into him, causing him to awaken. Somewhat startled, Sheev Palpatine, the former Darth Sidious, looked around for a few seconds before his eyes settled on Shaak. He started to say something, but Shaak raised a hand, then her eyes bored into him.

"Sheev. It is I. Sabla Mandu. We meet at last." Her words poured across his consciousness like a fine liqueur – somewhat sweet, but clearly intoxicating. He looked at her and started to smile.

"I know you …" his voice scratched out. He started to raise an index finger to point at her, but then stopped. "Where am I?"

"In a nice place. I've been watching over you, Sheev. You took a rather nasty shot back there."

"So I did …" His vision started to improve and he could see that 'Sabla Mandu' was actually a Togruta woman, one of extreme elegance and very finely dressed in flowing silks of soft pink and green, and she was adorned in lots of golden jewelry. But something was definitely wrong. His ability to scan and read his environment was somehow gone. He knew this woman had something to do with that, and he felt like he should be angry. Yet the furor would not come. Shaak waved her hand gently and a wave of softness came over him, one he could do little to fight so he simply succumbed to its power.

"My friend, we have much to discuss and review," Shaak said simply. "I would prefer that you be comfortable." With that, she clicked her tongue and his bed rose a bit so the two of them could address each other face to face.

Palpatine started to gain some of his bearings at this point. His eyes narrowed and he stared at her, then spoke. "Tell me who you really are, my lady."

"I can't hide anything from you, Sheev. I think you know me. It is I, Master Shaak."

"Why, yes …" I _do_ know you. "Always the proper Jedi. Never spoke above a hush … I actually admired you, but I never had the chance to tell you. Vader had told me you were – sad to say – terminated."

Shaak chuckled. "You, of all people, should know not to believe everything you hear."

"Indeed … you are correct, dear Master Ti. So what may I do for you? I'm afraid I'm a little out of sorts." Palpatine was starting to relax and began to sound more and more like the onetime senator from Naboo.

"Sheev … I have decided that I am to take your place and thus I am now the Empress of the Galaxy. How does that strike you?"

Her voice and manner were as cloying as ever, but just underneath was a current of Force energy such that he had never before experienced. Part of him wanted to rise and meet it, but a general debilitation had taken place and abilities he had taken for granted were suddenly – it seemed – no longer available to him. But his mind was still working, and her words seemed impossible. _This woman claims to now be the Empress? How is that even possible? But there is something about her … could it be that I have missed something?_

It was truly remarkable. Here was a master Jedi, staring at him benignly and radiating pure energy. She perked up, chuckled, and looked him in the eye. "You look a bit parched. Care for a beverage, Sheev?"

"Why, yessss …" His speech seemed a little slurred.

Shaak turned and looked toward the door. Her two maidens strode into the room, each with a container that held a cool and pleasing substance. She took one and then handed the other to Palpatine. As he sampled the drink, its overall flavor was quite refreshing.

"Shaak … whatever is this? I find it most delicious."

She smiled. "Something I made, just for you and me to share together." Shaak then turned to her maidens and they quickly directed an anti-gravity repulsor chair over to her, whereupon she sat. She nodded to them and they left the room and the door again closed.

"Now then," she said cheerfully. "We have a few things to discuss."

* * *

Vader and Maris had also arisen from their suites at the Palace and were sharing a morning meal together. The Zabrak was colorfully dressed all in pink and her gown and robes gave her a new air, one of studied elegance. She felt refreshed and content. Gone was her usual scowl and in its place a soft smile. Her braided hair had been newly styled into a luxurious soft sweep of pure black, descending past her waist. Even her reddish eyes now seemed gentle.

Vader also felt relaxed, more so than at any time he could remember. In his mind, all of the details had been addressed and he now looked forward to his promised transformation. His robotic suit had been fully polished and he sported a new cloak of the finest silk, still in his usual black, with his helmet shiny and looking brand new.

As the two ate together, they looked upon each other with a new feeling of respect. Maris smiled and sent a gentle current of Force energy to him, one which he returned to her, and she then spoke.

"So, my Lord, we have done it. The Galaxy is now ours and our Empress reigns supreme. How does it feel?"

"Quite like it should, Master Maris. I am now finally at peace." He looked her over some more, took a breath cycle, and told her: "Might I say, my new friend, how beautiful you truly are. I only wish you could see what I am to become … again."

Maris nodded, then reached over to him and gently grasped his organic hand. "Thank you for finally noticing. Turns out there _was_ a lady inside me. And I look forward to the day I can see that handsome face again … Anakin." She heard herself say his true name for the first time. "Empress Shaak …" Maris also heard herself put those two words together for the first time, but they sounded right. Finally her beloved master had reached the pinnacle, the place she so richly deserved to be. "She will deliver on her promise to you."

Vader knew in his heart that Shaak Ti could likely do anything she claimed. The woman had a tendency to soft peddle all of her abilities, making them that much more remarkable. In the past, he would have scorned the idea of becoming Anakin in form – as well as in spirit – once again. But now, there were new rewards awaiting him. For some reason, he had found himself growing ever fonder of the powerful Zabrak female, seeing her as strong and true and someone who got things done. Much like himself. He had long since forgiven her for trying to terminate him that day back on Drewwa. She had only been doing the same as he would have under similar circumstances.

As they wrapped up their breakfast, Vader and Brood walked together out onto a terrace of the beautiful new palace, about three levels above the ground. They looked out at a sweeping vista of seemingly endless greenery, punctuated with pink blossoms here and there. In the distance, large lakes glittered as the morning sun shone off of them.

"This is the new Malachor, Anakin. We now call it Avalonia." Maris said softly, and looked up at him with a smile.

"It is a creation of beauty," he remarked. "It reminds me of a day on Naboo I once had, so long ago. One I had hoped would never end." He turned to Maris, and gently draped an arm over her shoulders. His fingers started to gently massage her and he found himself savoring her long sweet smelling hair. _How lovely this lady truly is. She is an undiscovered treasure._

She cuddled up next to him and buried her face into his chest area, longing for the day when she could touch his body and be close. _He must have been a great young Knight … he will be again._

* * *

Elsewhere, Ahsoka and Valles were also finishing their discussion. Valles had explained what being Crown Princess was going to involve for Ahsoka, who at first seemed uneasy with her new title and all that came with it. Her life would now be luxurious beyond her imagination, but she very much wanted to keep herself grounded. _How ironic it all is … to be here on the planet where I once thought I might die. But now it, and everything else, belongs to me._ Ahsoka only knew that now she had great responsibilities, and foremost among these was standing by her mother and ensuring she had all the support she would need.

Avalonia was beautiful, to be sure, but not in the way Alderaan once looked, or Naboo, but more like Valles's home world of Lianna, a place where everything had been engineered and life was supposedly "perfect." All Ahsoka knew was that this place now belonged to her and Shaak and they would be very selective about who would be permitted to experience it.

"You know, Ahsoka," Valles remarked. "If you do spend a lot of time on Coruscant, there are many charities you might be involved with, or new ones you might start. Having the cachet of the Imperial Princess behind them would do wonders for donations, indeed, a chance for a holo-opportunity with you might well be the highlight of the social season."

Ahsoka laughed. "You've gotta be kidding …"

"Not all – your highness," her friend laughed in return. "When I get through building the public relations effort I am planning on behalf of you and Shaak, you two will be loved throughout the Galaxy."

Ahsoka was having a hard time wrapping her head around the implications of her new position. It wasn't as if Palpatine's regime paid much attention to public relations. But if anyone understood that game, it was Valles Santhé. Ahsoka smiled at her.

"Valles. I really appreciate all you are doing for us. And I know Mother does as well. I suppose you are right. If we just take over, it would help to explain everything to the people. There's obviously a lot more to governing than making laws and keeping the military well supplied."

Valles nodded. "Now you're getting it."

* * *

Palpatine was feeling up to walking outside his private room and went out on the balcony to observe the strange planet that Shaak had brought him to. As he looked out over the land stretching before him, he tried to reconcile it with the Force, but kept coming up empty. _What has happened to me? It's as if I can no longer use my basic abilities. Did Shaak do this to me?_ He looked at the Togruta as she followed him outside. _Shaak, dear. Will I ever get my strength back?_

Shaak, of course, knew exactly what was running through his mind, and she Force projected into his brain. _Sheev, my friend, you mustn't be preoccupied with the past. It will not serve you well. I have some better ideas. You will come to appreciate the value of retirement._ She then handed him a data pad. On it was a short speech she wanted him to give on her behalf. After reading it, he indicated his approval, and Shaak nodded.

"We have an appointment. Come, my friend." They walked back inside and soon Shaak's maidens came up to them. Shaak nodded at them and they summoned a repulsor chair and then helped Palpatine into it. Another, more elegant version of it arrived for the Empress and then she and Palpatine were taken down to the lobby level of the hospital, where a luxury speeder awaited to take them to the new Imperial Palace on Avalonia. Soon, they were arriving at the gates of Shaak's beautiful new palace, as Palpatine looked around with a smile on his face.

"This is really quite lovely, Shaak. Your people have constructed a most elegant Outer Rim residence for you here … We _are_ on the Outer Rim, am I correct?"

"Indeed, sir. In fact, the lady responsible for its construction is awaiting our arrival."

A lavish repulsor bench was waiting as they got out of the limousine. It took them through the gates, across the forward enclosures and yards, and up the grand stairway and into the building. Every surface was covered in gold and the light reflected made the place positively gleam. Once they were inside, they were floated into a large ballroom and there was a crowd of dignitaries awaiting their arrival. Valles then stepped forward, wearing a lavish gold-trimmed black and pink outfit that was meant to evoke her new importance in Empress Shaak's regime. Palpatine recognized her immediately.

"Lady Valles … how gratifying it is to see you. I didn't realize you were also serving Her Majesty. I feel better about things already."

Valles smiled and then helped Shaak from the bench and up to the podium, where the new Empress prepared to take the microphone. But first, Lady Santhé wanted to start things off as she was the Mistress of Ceremonies.

"Everyone, please be seated. The Lady of the Hour, our serene royal highness, Empress of the Galaxy Shaak Ti, will be speaking soon, but before that, I would like to say a few words on her behalf. As you all now realize, the Galaxy is coming under new leadership today. The old order has passed and we embark on an exciting new journey together. We now have a leader who will truly represent all of us. So, without further ado, I give you … her Royal Highness, Shaak the First."

Shaak smiled and took the podium and looked out on a sea of faces she did not immediately recognize but it was plain to see that many different worlds and species were represented, and they rose to their feet to cheer her on. There was a palpable feeling in the room that a new day was dawning in the Galaxy. Valles then signaled and a group of assistants came up from behind the rostrum with a magnificent new robe for Shaak, one that truly suited her as the sovereign ruler. They helped her into its lavish comfort and she smiled broadly, then cleared her throat and started her speech.

"Everyone, I am most honored to be among you all this fine day, in this beautiful new residence you have given me. I first want to salute my new Chief of Staff and Grand Vizier, Ms. Valles Santhé, for putting all of this together, and doing it on such short notice. This is the kind of organization that will serve me well as I go forward to lead this Galaxy. Now before I fill you all in on my plans, I would like to recognize, at this time, the one whose shoes I am to fill, Emperor Sheev Palpatine."

Polite applause greeted the former Emperor and he was fitted into a lavish robe, similar to the ones he once wore as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. He graciously stepped up to the mic and proceeded to read the prepared remarks from the teleprompter in front of him. In it, he extolled the virtues of Shaak Ti and her qualifications for the throne and indicated his delight that she was now following him into office, and that he expected great things from her and her new regime. After he had finished, he was politely applauded, then was seated at Shaak's left at the long table on either side of the rostrum. Shaak then resumed her speech.

"First, I would like to inform everyone that this event is being carried throughout the Galaxy via the Holo-Vid network and there will be commemorative recordings made of it for every citizen that desires to have one. Today marks the end of the Rebellion and of the Galactic Civil War. It seems that we have been fighting for a long time ever since the beginning of the Clone War some 23 years ago, but now a new era of peace and prosperity is beginning.

"To help ensure that this new government – the Second Empire – is truly responsive to the needs of all sentient peoples throughout our beautiful Galaxy, we shall be establishing new legislative and judicial bodies. The Senate will be re-chartered and a new House of Delegates will also be created. A new Galactic High Court will also be chosen and lower courts to represent the regions and sectors also founded. It is my desire that everyone will start to feel they are truly represented. Toward that end, I shall insist that no one who serves in my government will receive any sort of financial or other direct rewards for exercising his or her duties in office. We shall be free of corruption. The general foul presence of organized crime and piracy shall also be dealt with and order shall be maintained. To achieve this, I will be commissioning a series of great structures that will tour the Galaxy and help to provide security – these will be known as the Peacekeepers, and the first of these shall be rolling out next year.

"Another item I would like to mention is the establishment of what am I calling The Order of the Galaxy – an organization of Knights and Masters who will act as a further support to this royal house and our new government. We will seek out and promote individuals who are worthy of joining it from every part of the Galaxy. My friends, it is an exciting time we are now embarking on and we have only just begun. I look forward to the days and years ahead of us and I sincerely hope you all do as well. Thank you very much …"

As she stepped back from the podium, the applause in the room was polite and sustained, but the same was taking place all over the Galaxy on various worlds where the announcement of the new Empress and her desire to represent every sentient species was being received with enthusiasm. There was something about Shaak that people felt inspired by, though for many, it was not immediately apparent what it was. As various citizens who saw her speak were asked what they thought, a common refrain had emerged. "She just seemed kind-hearted and trustworthy. She looks so dignified and elegant, like a true empress ought to look." The reactions were similar all over the various military bases and on the Imperial Fleet. The millions of soldiers and sailors all over the Galaxy were quoted as being proud to serve under such a visionary and caring leader. It truly seemed a new era had begun. Many were quite happy to see that Palpatine had retired and that Shaak was taking his place.

* * *

The next day, when the excitement had subsided, Shaak and Ahsoka made plans for the transition to their new lives. Valles, of course, was all too ready to help them, but first the Empress and Princess would be returning to Felucia for a bit, to help everything there to be put in order. There were so many decisions to be made and plans to carry out.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Ahsoka exclaimed to Shaak as they ate their morning meal together amid the lavish splendor of Avalonia. Shaak and Ahsoka would be returning to Felucia on the _Intrepid_ and _Corvala Dawn_ , but soon they would also have new royal ships created for their own personal use for traveling their empire and attending various functions and celebrations that would be held on their behalf.

"Yes, my dear. We have a lot to do, but I don't want you to worry about it. It's going to be fine. The people are with us and we won't let them down. A goodly part of our job will be just showing up and letting people know we care."

"And what about Palpatine? Is he going to just sit around now and watch you? I really don't quite understand what happened back there on Hoth."

"My child, he is quite content to retire at this time. His attitude has undergone a major adjustment and his connection to the Force is broken. No longer will he be using the Force for evil pursuits. He has now seen the error of his ways."

"And of course, Mother, you were the one that 'helped' him to see, yes?"

Shaak chuckled. "You might say that …"

Ahsoka was silent for a bit as the ideas started racing through her mind.

"Are we going to live on Coruscant?"

"I suppose we will have a palace there. But it won't be the one Palpatine was using, that once belonged to the Jedi. Perhaps that building will now house the Order. I haven't decided about that one yet. But one thing I don't want to do is heavily centralize the new government. I intend to have palaces on various worlds so I might be closer to the people."

"Mother, it seems Valles is very important to our new setup. What exactly will she be doing?"

"My dear, Valles will be something like a prime minister for us. She will be helping to coordinate everything. This new Galactic government will have a place in it for all of our people"

Ahsoka again took some long breaths as she contemplated everything.

"It will take some getting used to, having no war to fight. My apprentices I would still like to train. Can I do that as Princess?"

"I don't see why not … let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, dear. Everything will sort itself out. I know you are wondering about Hedala, Frehya, Luke, Leia, Reema, and of course, Anakin and Maris. They will have plenty of good things ahead of them. Just watch." Shaak chuckled softly as Ahsoka came to her and they embraced warmly.

* * *

As the day ended, Shaak and Ahsoka each returned to Felucia on their respective ships, accompanied by their new Togruta maid-servants, who were also Force sensitive. These young ladies seemed eager to demonstrate their loyalty and they were most proud to be able to directly serve the Empress and Crown Princess – their fellow Togruta. As they each reentered the Felucian atmosphere and headed toward their familiar neighborhood, they could see vast areas now undergoing construction. The re-settlement of the planet was proceeding. Soon Shaak would have another palace, but also the beginnings of a new city were under way, with everything being planned. Knights Frehya and Xendar had taken the lead on this but they were receiving much assistance from Valles's people who had arrived from nearby Lianna. After landing, Shaak and Ahsoka took a shuttle craft with Frehya, and started inspecting the progress.

"Masters, I wanted you both to see everything first hand. Xendar and I have been working hard," Frehya reported.

"Mother, look!" Ahsoka gasped as she looked around. "We can't cut down everything!"

Shaak put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Not to worry, dear. The development I'm in favor of will keep most of the planet just as it is. There won't be any heavy industry or large scale mining here. The beauty of our home will remain as it is, and the Force will be undisturbed."

* * *

On Coruscant, Valles was meeting with Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax and newly promoted Fleet Admiral Rae Sloane. They had been informed of the changes and had also seen Shaak's first speech as Empress. Sloane especially felt proud to see a female in charge of the Galaxy and saw it as a great opportunity. Valles informed them that soon the Empress would be meeting with all of the top Imperial command and making decisions about force structures and many other details, and that the Peacekeeper would be completed and then several more would be ordered by the Empress.

As the Empress's Chief of Staff, Valles Santhé was moving quickly to take over much of the administrative areas that were growing stagnant under Palpatine's rule. Mas Amedda, who had been the Grand Vizier under Palpatine, was understandably concerned over Valles's new position, and he too wanted to establish a relationship with the new Empress. Shaak's speech meant that power would start to be decentralized and the implications of an expanded legislature and judiciary left him wondering what his new role might be. Instead of fighting Valles, he was shrewd enough to see that she had the confidence of the Empress and it would be best to forge some kind of relationship with her.

Amedda was able to secure a meeting with Valles, and for the time being, the current Imperial Palace was being used as a temporary headquarters for the incoming administration as the transition had gotten under way. His home world was the planet Champala, an Inner Rim world not far from the Empress's native home of Shili. Amedda was a proud Chagrian and very much a survivor, who had a key role in the Old Republic Senate before the rise of Palpatine. In some ways, he bore a resemblance to a Togruta as he had head-tails and horns, only his ended in sharp points. Before the meeting, he studied up on Ms. Santhé and learned of her vast wealth and capable record as the CEO and Chair of the Santhé-Sienar Corporation, whom she had built into one of the leading armaments makers in the entire Galaxy. Before being tapped as Shaak's Chief of Staff, Valles had been engineering a merger with the Kuat Drive Yards, a key competitor. This arrangement would give her supreme power over all the weapons being created for the Empire and likely make her the richest individual in the Galaxy. Her firm had already taken over the construction of the new "Peacekeeper" and their efficiency and thoroughness had greatly impressed Palpatine, who was also somewhat taken with the lady's beauty and intelligence. Amedda could see immediately that Ms. Santhé had the complete confidence of the incoming Empress.

Valles, always a fanatic about being on time, sat in a conference area at the Palace. She was dressed in a sharp black business suit that complemented her raven hair and at either side of her were two Santhé-Sienar executives. They were reviewing together some plans when Mas Amedda arrived. When the Chagrian entered, Valles stood respectfully and exchanged bows with him.

"Come, sir, have a seat. We are in the middle of a discussion about the separations of administrative functions in the new bureaucracy."

"Good morning, Ms. Santhé," he said, pleasantly enough.

He sat, in rapt attention, as Valles quickly went through the various areas that she wanted to cover. The administrative functions of the new government would be divided between defense (the new term for the military), citizen services (including health and education), finance (which would include a new galactic central bank to maintain the credit standard), oversight of commerce and trade (to ensure the rights of the people would not be trampled on by unscrupulous business practices), and what she referred to as the "interior", which meant eradication of piracy and organized crime, and other functions of law enforcement. Amedda was greatly impressed at her general sense of organization and very much wanted to gain her trust.

"I salute your preparation, madam. The Empress must hold you in very high regard, as well she should. This structure should do nicely. May I ask, though, where does the maintenance and support for the Imperial household and staff fall under?"

Valles smiled at him. "This will actually be under the Interior division, along with the various Galactic parks and protected areas. Some planets have large areas that are to be deemed Galactic Heritage sites and these are to be protected from undue development and exploitation." She then added, "Mr. Amedda, I will recommend to the Empress that she find time to meet with you. She will be coming to Coruscant soon."

Valles was well aware of Amedda's position in the Palpatine government and she knew he would have a wealth of contacts and inside information. Shaak could not afford to overlook these aspects if she wanted to get things started off on the right footing.

"Thank you, madam. I am greatly looking forward to meeting Her Majesty, and hope that we can work well together. Last night's reaction to her speech showed that she already has a great deal of support among the people."

"One more thing, Mr. Amedda. The Empress will be most interested in the reframing of the mission of COMPNOR. All humanocentric policies and propaganda are to be terminated immediately. Anyone that may have a problem with this will clear out his or her desk and look for new employment elsewhere. There is to be no compromise on this position of Her Majesty."

"Very good, madam. I will spread the word."

As he exited the room, Mas Amedda already had found some areas of agreement he would have with the new sovereign. _Perhaps this new regime may not be so bad, after all._

* * *

On Felucia, the next day, Shaak was still in her small home in the woods. She and Frehya were talking.

"Master Shaak, I greatly enjoyed your speech the other day over the Holo-vid. I know you will be a great empress. But I think I am going to miss our time together, just us, in your cozy little house."

Shaak sighed. "I know what you mean, Freh. I think I will miss it too. But maybe I can come here occasionally. You, on the other hand, have some choices ahead, my dear Knight Lumoxa."

Frehya also sighed. "Oh yeah … I don't want to move to Coruscant, but I will go wherever you need me, you know that."

Shaak responded. "Well … no one else is more qualified to oversee Felucia. But we are going to have a decision on what to do with the Temple and the holocrons."

"Master – let's keep it where it is for now. I should think you want to keep it protected, so that just you and Master Ahsoka and Master Maris can access it."

Shaak nodded. "A wise choice, Freh. And also our Kyber Crystal cave shall remain undisturbed. I've lived on Felucia now for 20 years, longer than anywhere else, but as Empress, I will serve the Galaxy and I will have palaces on different worlds. Valles and I are working that all out in the weeks to come."

"But will we continue to train the Order here?"

"For now, yes. I plan to institute a program to find and encourage young Force sensitive people all over this Galaxy. The Order will grow strong in the years ahead. Another thing I plan to do is to learn the whole truth about what has happened to some of my former Jedi friends. I have the distinct feeling that some still remain. Vader and Palpatine could not have found everyone, though they surely tried. The Galaxy is very large and many unexplored areas remain. Much of the Western reaches are relatively isolated from the rest of us. Our old friend Thrawn comes from one of those as well."

Frehya nodded and smiled at Shaak. "As usual, you seem to have thought of so many things. But, may I ask – do you really want to be Empress?"

Shaak smiled for a second, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "At this point, I don't see myself as having much choice. We cannot afford to let this Galaxy slip back into the state it was in some 30 or 40 years ago, when corruption was rampant and slime like the Hutts, Black Sun, and other ne'er do wells had free rein. The people deserve better. That's one of the reasons the Empire was – and remains – popular in many parts of the Galaxy. Providing order is no small accomplishment."

"So you will sacrifice – for us?" Frehya looked at her. "I worry about you, Master. I feel like we have become so close and I want to look after you at times."

Shaak laughed. "And I greatly appreciate that, more than you know. So I guess you had better stick around to see I don't get into any trouble."

"Of course, Master. You know you can always – always – count on me. I love you. Seriously. You are the greatest person I've ever known, and not because of your powers and your intelligence. It's because of your heart, Shaak. You are a wonderful lady, in every sense of the word."

Shaak smiled, then rose and stood in front of Frehya. "All right, then. We've some things to attend to, first of those being the operation I am to perform on Lord Vader. I believe he and Maris returned here separately the other night. Can you locate him and bring him to me, at the Clinic? We have much to discuss, Anakin and I."

"Yes, my Empress. It will be done." Frehya smiled, then turned and left to look for Vader.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	48. Reconstruction

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 48: Reconstruction**

Some loose ends to tie down in this installment, and a potential new problem crops up for Ahsoka. Thanks to new followers: **KittenSniper, Maktair1990, DaRooster2000.**

 **Chapter 48: Reconstruction**

Around mid-day, Shaak Ti and Darth Vader were at the clinic, reviewing the procedures she would be performing on him. These would involve vertebra replacement, re-situating cranial nerves for his chest cavity, tissue regeneration for his lungs and new bone, muscle and skin replacement using his own DNA to give him new legs and an arm. These steps would take place over the period of about one month, as the tissue growth would not be rushed as it might lead to extreme reactions. Shaak had consulted with some of the best neuro and ortho surgeons from her home world of Shili about how best to do these and two of them flew in to scrub in on the procedure, as it was somewhat unique. No one could recall anything quite like this being done before.

Anakin had some questions for the team before he was to undergo the procedures.

"What is the recovery time? How soon will I be breathing on my own?"

Shaak responded. "If all goes well, we can have you doing that within 48 hours. You will be in a comatose state for much of that time as your body has significant healing to do."

He thought for a second. "You say the original operation left me in a compromised position. It's now been 20 years. Does this make things more difficult?"

"Yes," Shaak replied. "It complicates matters but is not a show-stopper. It means you will spend more time under observation while your body changes. We will want to ensure everything goes as planned and if we have to make adjustments, we will be in a better position to do that."

Anakin thought it over some more. "I am ready to take the risks. I've lived too long in this condition. Thank you, Master, for relieving the pain and allowing me to think more clearly. There were too many actions I took without being able to do that. Now that you have defeated our common enemy, I am ready to serve you in my full capacity."

She smiled. "Anakin, it is not really me I want you to serve, but rather yourself. And in so doing, you serve the Galaxy … May I ask one thing?"

"Of course, Master."

"I see that you and Master Brood are now growing closer. While I am pleased with this development, I must caution you to tread lightly with her. She is as much of a daughter to me as Ahsoka is and I love her dearly."

Anakin nodded. "I understand that, Master. I now have great admiration for Master Maris. She has been an unappreciated talent for too long."

"I would agree … all the same, please remember what I have just told you."

"I will, Master. I have only good intentions where she is concerned."

Shaak nodded, then smiled at him. Vader was soon met by the medical team and they briefed him on what to expect. They would be overseeing the various monitors and the maintenance of his vitals once Shaak began the procedures. For her part, she knew this would be an incredibly long day but the plan was all mapped out.

* * *

Most of that same day, Ahsoka was in her small home on Felucia – which was becoming quite cramped – continuing to make preparations for her new role as Crown Princess of the Galaxy. The implications of it were only starting to be felt by her, and she made a vow to herself that she would not allow them to overwhelm her. _It's only the illegitimate rulers that never worry about these things,_ she thought, knowing that because of her conscience, she had to do the best possible job for the trillions of people all over the Galaxy. _What exactly does a princess of the Galaxy do? How will I know if I'm doing it right?_ Ahsoka knew these answers would come to her at some point, so it was time to relax a little. After all, this position carried with it a great deal of importance and she would have her very own elite force of troopers and her own personal dreadnought – if she so desired. And, she supposed, once the "Peacekeeper" was complete, that might well be hers to command as well. This could be crucial, for Ahsoka wanted the giant station to represent the beneficial side of the Empire and she also knew it would be capable of carrying large amounts of relief supplies and troops to help with distribution on various worlds that might need assistance.

Fortunately, she now had the assistance of her two new servants – the young Togruta who had first greeted her on Avalonia when they had arrived after the Battle of Hoth. Both of these young ladies had been quite attentive to her and she realized she knew very little about them. So, while they were helping her, Ahsoka asked about their backgrounds:

"I feel kind of embarrassed about this. You two have done such a great job helping me, I don't know what I would do without you."

One of them answered. "It is our pleasure, your highness. Whatever you need, please do not hesitate to call on me or my sister."

"So you are sisters? Could you give me your names and ages, please?"

"Surely. I am Kaa'maa Muu'kah, 20 years of age." She curtsied while lifting the corners of her skirt.

Her sister did the same and spoke. "And I am Tuuraa'saa Muu'kah, 21 years old."

Tuuraa'saa had lavender and white striped lekku that stopped just short of her breast, while her sister Kaa'maa's lekku were pale blue and white striped. Each sister wore a small charm bracelet with stones to match her lekku. They were both in long, flowing dresses typical of Togruta females from well-established families on Shili.

"I am very pleased to meet you," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Shaak … the Empress … tells me you both can use the Force, is that correct?"

The older one answered. "Yes, your highness. We've known about it since we were small, but our mother told us never to use it in public."

Ahsoka nodded. "Wise lady. So, then, I think you will both be a big help to me. As my assistants, you also will have everything you need in terms of wardrobe, meals, and transport provided from the Imperial household budget, and you will be staying with me, on my ships and in my palaces. Do you two also know the young ladies assigned to the Empress?"

Kaa'maa, the younger one, responded. "Yes, my princess. They are our cousins. Our family has a long history of using the Force. Our grandfather was once very powerful, before the Empire's agents killed him. It seems he was too public about having Force ability."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I could have warned him about that. But …" she sighed, "we will now be going forward with a different attitude toward Force users in general. Using the Force will not be punished, but encouraged."

Ahsoka paused, then drew a breath. "Ladies, I don't know if anyone has yet told you, but I am planning a wedding, to Tri'ku Je'har of Almania. The ceremony will be held on Lianna. Valles Santhé has agreed to be my Maid of Honor but she is incredibly busy right now setting up the new Imperial government. Hedala Fardi, Frehya Lumoxa, Leia Organa Skywalker, and Maris Brood all want to be my bridesmaids. Tri'ku is inviting some of his old comrades from the Almanian navy to be his groomsmen."

Both of the young sisters' eyes widened, but then they quickly started processing it all in their minds. Tuuraa'saa (usually just "Rasa" to her friends) replied.

"Whatever you need us to do, my princess. Your wedding will be beautiful, just as you are. Can you tell us when it will take place?"

Kaa'maa (usually just "Kama") nodded. "Yes, sister. Her Royal Highness Ahsoka deserves the best."

Ahsoka smiled. "We haven't set a date yet, things have been so hectic. We figured about three months from now."

Rasa then asked, "I understand there are also plans for a new palace here. It will be far better for you, Princess. Do you know when this will happen?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Probably quickly, considering Frehya is planning it and the same people who built the one on Avalonia will be involved. Mother and I will be having places built all over the Galaxy for us, and the Santhé-Sienar people will be planning all of it."

Kama spoke next. "Very well, Princess. Only the best for you and the Empress, of course."

"Oh, one more thing. I would like you both to help me. Recently, my brother, Mako'ta Tano and his family were located on Shili by Knight Frehya and Master Jocasta. I need you to set up a meeting between us. He must be aware of his new position as brother to the Crown Princess."

They both nodded and curtsied to Ahsoka, then left for a bit to find Frehya.

* * *

Over at her home, Hedala and Luke were having a light lunch together. When not training or fighting for the Alliance in battle, these two had been spending much time together. Now that the war seemed to be over, Luke wondered if he loved Hedala enough to consider marrying her. She had recently become a Knight, and with his progress continuing under Maris's strong direction, he could see himself become "Sir Luke" soon enough. The salary of a Knight of the Order was a significant amount, able to afford his own residence and perhaps to take on retainers of his own. Hedala had already talked of finding her own apprentice in the coming months.

"You know, love, we are going to be spending much more time on Coruscant," she noted. "Your Master, Maris, is to be the Empress's Hand and I imagine she will want to continue training you as part of her new duties."

Luke sighed. "I sure hope we still get to be together. Hedala, you know I love you, but maybe it's time to consider a stronger commitment to each other. How do you feel about that?"

She nodded. "I've been thinking about us too. Once you become a Knight, we will have more flexibility in making plans. But I don't want to lose you to some beauty on Lianna or Coruscant. Someone like you is going to attract a lot of attention."

He scoffed gently. "Dala – there is _no one_ more beautiful than you. I would like to marry you."

She laughed for a second, then became serious. "You would?" She gazed at him, her green eyes as sparkling as ever, sending a Force current into him. "I say yes!"

They immediately hugged and started kissing each other in a sensual manner. "I love you so much," Luke said softly.

"But we don't have to hurry," she remarked. "I, for one, am looking forward to Master Ahsoka's wedding."

"When is that?" he asked. "I'd heard some rumors."

"I don't know exactly. She has asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"Then I must attend," Luke noted. "I owe so much to Ahsoka. She saved my Aunt and Uncle, as well as showing me the Force and how to become a warrior."

* * *

Elsewhere also, Leia Organa and Han Solo were together, taking a walk around the various facilities near the Assembly Hall. Solo had started rethinking his future now that the Second Empire was beginning, and Empress Shaak had made it clear she was serious about eradicating much of the piracy and organized crime around the Galaxy. This of course made smuggling potentially far less lucrative than it had been and he saw that it might be time to settle into a more reputable occupation. Perhaps a return to Corellia might yield some possibilities, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made for him and Leia to see where their budding relationship might take them. The girl had seemingly gotten over all of the adversity of her past on Alderaan and was well connected in what would be the new government. So the way seemed to point to Coruscant.

From Leia's point-of-view, she was more than pleased with how Han had been treating her and they had moved their relationship into the "stay overnight" column. With the end of Palpatine's reign now at hand, she wanted nothing more than to take advantage of her ties to the new Empress. Her father, Darth Vader, was soon to have his operation and she wanted to be around to give him moral support. She of course had never seen what Anakin once looked like and was wondering if Shaak could really pull it off. So, as their walk had brought them to the clinic, they checked in to see how it was progressing.

As it turned out, Leia and Han got there in time before Vader was to be put under anesthesia, and they went in to see him and found Luke and Hedala also waiting. Luke smiled at his sister, who then sat down next to Hedala.

"Is he here yet?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he's inside talking to the doctors." Luke replied. "Master Shaak is not here yet, so nothing is going to happen. We could be here a long time. Hey, Han, how are you?"

"Doin all right, kid." He smiled at Hedala. "And how about you, young lady … nice to see you again."

She chuckled. "Captain Solo. How was it flying one of those TIE Defenders?"

He laughed. "They were a little counter-intuitive for me. Not like I've done anything for the Empire before. But the damn thing almost flew itself."

Luke laughed at that, as well. "Those Imperial pilots had no idea what was going on. At first they thought we were on their side." He turned to Leia. "How are you doing with Master Maris?"

Leia chuckled. "She's rough but I think she's softening up a little. Maris actually told me I can fight. But I haven't beaten Reema again. Seems like the one time I got her she went back to work. I don't think she's happy that you and her switched places."

Hedala spoke up. "Reema is very fast. I've been working with her now that we are both together under Master Ahsoka. You really have to outthink her because no one outworks her. Once she gets more training, she will be close to unstoppable. Ahsoka is the only one who is faster than Reema – for now."

"She's just a little bit scary," Leia noted. "Like there is some kind of anger inside her and she's got a lot to prove. Luke, have you dueled with her yet?"

"Yes. She took me down quickly the first few times we faced each other. I finally was able to battle her to a draw our last time out. I'm not scared of her but glad she's on our side."

At this point, the door to the examination area opened and Vader stepped out. Both Luke and Leia rose and approached him.

"Are you ready, father?" Luke asked.

Vader nodded. "I am. It will be a long procedure. Master Shaak has much to do."

Leia hugged him, as best she could. "You're going to be fine, dad. She knows exactly what she is doing. We're all looking forward to seeing you as you once were."

"I will no longer be Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker returns." He then took a seat and they all awaited the arrival of Shaak Ti, the newly named Empress of the Galaxy, but at this time, also an expert neurosurgeon.

After about 15 minutes, Shaak arrived, and was in consultation with two other men, both doctors. With them was Maris, who wanted to be there for Anakin as well. Seeing the group around Vader, Shaak addressed him directly.

"Anakin, how are you feeling? Shall we get this done?"

"Yes, Master. I am ready."

"Very well. Today is the most difficult part of the process. I have been overseeing the creation of the replacement vertebra in your neck that will be made from a cast reproduction using your own bone tissue as the seed. It took about eight days for that piece to be prepared. I am going to swap out the artificial piece that Dr. Cylo installed twenty years ago and install your new No. 3 cervical. Then your cranial nerve function will be restored with the custom neurons that we have grown in the lab here. Once in place, we will rebuild one lung and reattach the nerves for it. If this goes well, the other lung will be given the same treatment. Once both are installed and working, we will keep you under observation for about eight hours. If everything is working properly, you will be taken off ventilator and your natural breathing will be restored, then we will bring you to consciousness."

Vader nodded. "I am looking most forward to it, Master."

"Then let us begin," Shaak said softly. She then turned to the others. "Everyone, I know Anakin is grateful for all of your support, and I am as well. It will be a great day when he rejoins us. He will be of major importance to the Second Empire."

Maris, who had remained silent up to this point, came up to him. She was wearing a bright red dress that matched her eyes. "Anakin. Best of luck. I will be thinking of you … I love you." The two of them clasped hands for a minute and sent Force charges into each other. As he let go of her, she sighed softly, then turned to Shaak, who gave her a quick hug.

A nurse then appeared, with an anti-grav chair. Vader was helped onto it and Shaak and the others of her team disappeared behind the door as they led him away. Leia and Luke both looked at Maris with astonishment, but she was somewhat embarrassed and turned away from them. Both of them knew better than to question her at this point, but everyone knew something had changed in the last few days. Maris, feeling uneasy, decided to leave the room as she felt everyone's eyes on her. After she left, Leia then turned to Luke and Hedala.

"What about that? I had no idea …" the former princess said slowly, then looked at Luke.

"Don't ask me …" He stated. " _I_ had no idea. Master Maris doesn't talk much, and never about _her_ feelings."

* * *

Ahsoka was still at her home, continuing to make preparations, while her two maidens were off somewhere, likely with Frehya. At this point, her new apprentice, Reema Andujah, came to her door and knocked. Ahsoka, knowing it was she, called to the young woman. "Hi! Come in, please." With that, the door slid open via the Force, and Reema entered.

"Good day, Master Ahsoka. I've missed you."

"Yes, I apologize for not being able to spend time with you."

"Master, I heard that you will be a princess. What does that mean for you and me? Can we still work together?"

Ahsoka detected a small amount of anxiety in the young woman. "Yes. You are still my apprentice. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like I'm losing focus. It didn't help to leave Master Maris. I really liked working with her. I don't mean any disrespect, Master Ahsoka."

Ahsoka thought about this for a second. _Hmm. Not sure I handled this one very well. Reema seems troubled and this is a critical time for her._ "I knew you were working well with Maris. But I feel I can still train you. How are you getting along with Hedala?"

"We're ok. I don't know her very well. She seems nice."

"She's actually very impressed by you. I think you and she will be a great team."

Ahsoka seemed outwardly confident, but the doubts were starting to crop up. There was no denying that young Reema Andujah was one of the brightest prospects in the entire Order. She was moving up the chart quickly and was clearly worthy of Padawan third degree, but taking her away from Maris had thrown her off balance. Even though Leia had managed to defeat Reema in a training duel, the Coruscanti swiftly recovered and soundly defeated the former princess every time since. Luke had actually managed a draw against her, but up until then he had looked bad against her. Reema not only was rapidly improving in sabre technique, her Force ability was also showing great promise. Ahsoka caught her one day lifting boulders high into the air and smashing them against each other, and she was also attempting to generate small amounts of electrical current but still falling short at this time. Underneath it all, Ahsoka could detect an under current of anger in her new apprentice and she had to learn the origin of these feelings. If Reema felt she was being mistreated, Ahsoka had to know. She decided she had to do something.

"Reema, do you have anything you would like to tell me? Is there anything I can do?"

The younger woman avoided Ahsoka's gaze, starting to resent her new master's probing. "No, Master. This is my problem. I don't want to trouble you," she said, finally meeting Ahsoka's eyes with hers.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked. "I want you to feel you can trust me."

"OK. Why did you switch me with Luke?"

Ahsoka then understood. _She doesn't like me very much. I interfered with her and Maris, and made Luke and Hedala the priority._

"Well, Luke and Hedala were becoming too close. They have become lovers and I thought it best they not train together any longer as it would adversely affect their development. While we are not the Jedi, and we do support personal relationships between Members, we don't want them to interfere and push other considerations aside."

Reema seethed inside at this, but tried to cover it. _So what am I, just some pawn to be shoved around? Did you even ask Maris if she agreed first? Or did you simply pull rank and force your decision on both of us?_ "But Master, I was doing so well with Master Maris. She and I understood each other and Grand Master Shaak assigned me to her. Why should that change?"

Ahsoka's heart sank at this. Reema was even more upset now. _I've got to salvage this … somehow. But it seems I can't win no matter what I do, and I can't just reverse course. She won't respect that either. I've just got to win her over. This couldn't come at a worse time, with Shaak and I preparing to leave for Coruscant._

"Reema. I am sorry you were not consulted on this. I admire you. You have incredible talent and will be a great Knight soon. I would love the chance to work with you and help you get there. I know you and Maris cared about each other and I don't want to give the impression that she and I are just interchangeable parts. We are leaving for Coruscant in a couple of days and I expect you to come with me – and Hedala."

Reema's face contorted itself somewhat as she processed Ahsoka's long-winded answer. _I see. You're a big deal now, Crown Princess and all that, so I'm just supposed to curtsy to you and say, yes, your highness. Okay …_

Reema curtsied with some exaggeration and simply said, "Yes, Master Tano. My Princess."

Ahsoka sighed, then lowered her head slightly toward her apprentice in a gesture of respect. _One piece at a time, 'Soka._

While this discussion was taking place, Ahsoka's maidens had returned, along with Frehya. They waited patiently outside the door, but then Ahsoka sensed them and opened the door and called to them. "Freh! Come in please, we're just finishing up."

Frehya entered, followed by Rasa and Kama, who obediently waited behind her. Reema's expression was sour as she turned to face them. "Good afternoon, Padawan Andujah" Frehya said cheerfully, and Reema then curtsied to her as well.

Ahsoka then introduced her maidens to Reema, who cursorily acknowledged them. _Who are these gals?_ She wondered. _More Togruta … wonderful._ Reema rolled her eyes as Frehya sat down and Ahsoka gave her attention to the Almanian.

Reema decided she should leave and Ahsoka acknowledged it and wished her well, and said she would be waiting for the young Coruscanti, as they would be going to the capital planet together in about 48 hours.

* * *

In the Operating Room at the Clinic, Shaak carefully reviewed everything. Vader had been wheeled into position, and Shaak signaled to anesthesiology to put him under. His helmet and mask were then removed and he was placed on a ventilator. He was then turned over and Shaak made a pinpoint incision in his neck, after which she then isolated the artificial vertebra and carefully sliced it into two sections, each of which she removed via the Force. The next step was the insertion of the pre-prepared neurons to replace his damaged cranial nerve sections. This task was a bit trickier than anything else was thus far, but Shaak managed it via painstakingly isolating each damaged nerve and laying the new one in a parallel track next to it. At this point, once the last nerve section had been placed, she looked around to her team, who gave her thumbs-up signals. All was going well thus far. Three hours had roughly elapsed since Anakin had been put under anesthesia. Next up was the insertion of the new "natural" third cervical vertebra, which had been created in two sections. These were then slid into position to replace the artificial "bone" that had once been placed by Dr. Cylo. Once in, Shaak fused them together around Anakin's spinal cord, then closed up his neck area.

It was now time to rebuild his lungs. Shaak was able to make the necessary new lung tissue by growing several sections of alveoli in the lab and these were then brought into the OR. Anakin's body was first raised back up and then rotated around so he could lie on his back, but the new neck joint was carefully reinforced so it could heal. She then opened up his chest cavity and examined the current state of his lungs, which had been badly shriveled over the years since his injury at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. Via careful extraction, Shaak removed most of the right lung and then began inserting the newly created tissue. As it took hold, she then sped up the growth of it via the Force and it quickly populated the area where his original right lung had been. Then she attached the new neurons and performed a test to see if his breathing could be established in concert with the ventilator. The team had now been going for over six hours. It took some time but finally the monitors indicated that his neural system was able to inflate and deflate the new right lung – a success! After another four hours, Anakin's left lung was given similar treatment, and then the entire system was finally working alongside his heart.

Shaak then called for Anakin to be taken out of the OR and into an intensive care unit for observation. It was not yet time to revive him to consciousness – that would be attempted 24 hours later. His body would rest and heal under a comatose state. But the major objectives – vertebra replacement, neuron replacement, and lung replacement, along with the connection of all of the new parts – had all been achieved. If his body could now adjust to the new reality, Anakin Skywalker was close to returning to those who loved and cared for him. Shaak was ready to report to Luke and Leia on the condition of their father.

As she came out, Luke and Leia rushed to her, while Maris, who had returned a few hours later after leaving in embarrassment, also approached her master. Shaak brought them up to date on all that had been done thus far and explained that Anakin would be resting for the next 24 hours.

"So, Master Shaak, would you say so far it has been a success?" Leia asked carefully.

Shaak smiled tentatively. "So far, so good. We will know much in 24 hours. Your father was so badly carved up by those butchers 20 years ago. I've had to reconstruct so much of him."

Luke looked worried. "Are you saying, Master, that even if you had not operated, he was in trouble, eventually?"

Shaak nodded slowly. "Very astute observation, Padawan Skywalker. I couldn't know the full extent of his situation until I went in. It seems to me he would not have lived much longer otherwise."

Maris looked to Shaak with a glimmer of hope, but she was deeply troubled. The area around her eyes was red from crying. Her voice was shaky but she asked nevertheless. "Please tell me he will be all right, Master."

Shaak put a hand on her longtime apprentice's shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I have reason to think he will, but I don't want to make that promise yet. I will do everything I can."

Luke took Maris's hand and squeezed it slightly as he looked her in the eye. "We just have to believe, Master."

She looked at him appreciatively. "I know. Luke, it must seem strange to you … and your sister," she looked at Leia. "But your father and I have grown close recently. I have forgiven him for what he has done since Order 66 and the Purge. It hasn't been easy, but in doing this, I have healed mentally. He has helped me, as I believe in his sincerity. He must recover."

Shaak then spoke. "It's been a long night. I am going to try to get some rest so I can be ready for the next phase of this operation."

"Can I see him?" Maris asked. "I know he is unconscious."

"Yes. One at a time. Maris first. Then Luke, then Leia."

Maris was shown into the ICU and she approached the bed. Upon seeing Anakin, her heart sank. He seemed completely helpless in this state. She took his good hand gently and squeezed it tenderly, then attempted to send positive energy to him via the Force, and silently prayed he would be able to respond. She held his hand for what seemed to her like an eternity but after about two minutes, a feeble response came via the Force. _I will return to you soon, my love._ This gave her hope and she wanted to never let go, realizing how deeply she had fallen for him. Shaak, sensing the exchange between them, reentered the room and came to her apprentice, scanning her.

"My dear Maris, what are you feeling?"

"I can't leave him, Master. I'm sorry, but I must tell you I am in love with him. It never seemed possible, but now I have someone to care for – besides you, of course."

Shaak looked at her softly. "I must say I have mixed feelings about your involvement, but no one wants to save Anakin more than I do at this point. When I look back, I now see that he was a victim of a profound evil. I have driven that evil from the Galaxy now. I will save him." After a few seconds, she turned to Maris again. "Come, my dear, his children need to spend time with him as well. We can meditate together at my home. Anakin will be here when we return later. He is gaining strength, I can sense it already."

As they walked out of the room, Luke and Leia came in together. They stayed with their father for about 15 minutes, then came out and talked with Shaak and Maris, who assured them he would pull through.

"It is the Will of the Force," Shaak said simply. She and Maris then departed for the Grand Master's home.

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	49. The Power of Ai

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 49: The Power of Ai**

Some loose ends to tie down in this installment. Thanks to new followers: **FerAlb, creaponrun.**

 **Chapter 49: The Power of Ai**

The next morning on Felucia. Reema Andujah and Hedala Fardi are both getting their breakfast at the Assembly Hall and start a conversation. Both Order Members were dressed in training togs, Reema in her own hand-crafted white satin jacket and pants that gave her an elegant overall look. Her formerly choppy haircut had been replaced with a more crafted style and her teeth had been repaired. She no longer resembled the ruffian from the Underground, but a more polished Member of the Order.

"So, Hedala, I don't feel we have been properly introduced. I am Reema Andujah, Padawan second degree."

Hedala thought this was a bit odd. She and Reema had been working together for a few days at this point. She smiled. "And I am Hedala Fardi, Knight first degree."

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Knight. Perhaps we might train together?"

"We probably should. Master Ahsoka had told me you were replacing Luke in her service."

"Yes. Say, what's the deal with you and Luke?" Reema asked, with a trace of mischief in her eyes.

Hedala chuckled. "He's asked me to marry him."

Reema gasped inwardly, but played it cool with Hedala. "Hmm, I had heard that Jedi don't get married. But I suppose that rule was thrown on the garbage heap."

"Master Shaak seems to have no problem with it. Ahsoka herself is planning a wedding."

The two continued to feel each other out as they finished their meal. In her mind, Reema found no reason to dislike Hedala, but still approached her warily. For her part, Hedala found the Coruscanti's behavior a trifle mysterious. _It's like she just chooses to ignore certain things._ They eventually came to a smaller training room and each picked up a blue-bladed training sabre. Reema insisted on checking the intensity levels on both before they started. Again, Hedala felt uneasy. _Doesn't she trust me?_ The Thabeskan shook her head slightly and frowned, as Reema turned her back temporarily.

The two bowed to each other and started to duel. Reema stepped forward with both hands on the hilt, as if to make the first strike, but then pulled back in a feint that Hedala immediately stepped into. Fardi stuck her blade straight ahead as if to charge Andujah. Recognizing this tactic immediately, Reema smiled in a sly manner, then exploded into action. She swung her blade in front of her in a series of short arcs, quickly batting Hedala's sabre aside and forcing her onto a back foot. Then she let go a strong Force push that knocked Hedala to the floor. Quickly, Reema was on top of her, threatening to end the contest immediately. Hedala, taken aback by Reema's ferocity, was able to roll away and leapt to her feet. Reema didn't give her much time to do anything and made some quick precision slashes as she stepped into Hedala's position. Recognizing the tactic as part of the Makashi style, Hedala tried to get acrobatic. She leaped into the air and jumped over Reema, landing behind her, then cutting her off with a vicious slash that the Coruscanti was just able to block. Reema, wanting to catch her breath, stepped back into a purely defensive style. Hedala, fully aware of this tactic, preferred to poke around her opponent's perimeter before trying anything more aggressive. Reema started to grin at this, and then used the Force in a new manner that took Hedala completely by surprise.

With one hand on her sabre hilt, Reema made a curious semicircular motion with her other arm that caused Hedala to spin around and lose her balance. At this point, Reema struck viciously, knocking Hedala backward, and then followed up with a strong attack. Hedala, badly needing to get to her feet, was prevented from doing so by the attack. Reema's final precision slash hit home and registered as a killing blow on the training sabre – it would have been deadly had they been using their own battle sabres at full intensity. Reema, smiling broadly, stepped backwards and bowed to her defeated opponent, then extended her hand to help Hedala up. As Fardi groggily got to her feet, shaking her head as if to remove the cobwebs, she stared at Reema in awe, then returned the bow.

At this very moment, Ahsoka, who had been observing the latter part of the contest, stepped forward to join her two apprentices, and cleared her throat. Reema turned to her and smirked for a second, before curtsying politely.

"Good morning, Master Ahsoka," she chirped.

Hedala looked to her master with a slightly pained expression, as if to indicate her displeasure at having been defeated so thoroughly. Ahsoka nodded to her, then spoke.

"Well done, Apprentice Andujah. I see you have learned some new tricks." Her expression was non-committal and her voice even. "Hedala is a skilled warrior."

Reema smiled again. "I hope you approve, Master."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Nothing wrong with improvisation. Master Shaak would be most pleased." She then turned to Fardi. "Hedala, I believe you have some other things to catch up on, am I correct?"

Hedala nodded sheepishly, very much wanting to put this embarrassment behind her. She and Reema had had prior duels but they were more evenly fought. This time, there was no sugar-coating it. She had been soundly beaten. The young Coruscanti was improving even faster than they had thought. Ahsoka, for her part, gave no outward indication of her thoughts. As Hedala bowed to them both and left, Ahsoka turned to Reema.

"Ms. Andujah, would you care to duel with me? If you're feeling _up_ to it." Ahsoka said, with a slight hint of menace in her tone. Reema beamed at her new master. "I would welcome it, Master Ahsoka," she replied simply.

"Very well, then. Do you have your custom sabre?"

Reema nodded, then picked up her bag and pulled out the weapon, handing it to Ahsoka while stowing the training sabre.

Ahsoka inspected it carefully, noting the inscriptions and design.

"Did you do these yourself?"

Reema replied. "I did, Master. Do they meet with your approval?" The last word came out of her mouth in a slight mocking tone.

Ahsoka ignored this and proceeded to light the blade. Out came the brilliant amethyst hue and Ahsoka twisted her face a bit as she sensed it, then took some practice swings, noting the ease of handling and the smooth function.

"This _is_ a well-crafted sabre." _Maris – or someone – has taught you well._ "Wherever did you find this crystal?"

Reema started to sense that her new master was a bit troubled. "I've had it for a long time, Master. I found it on Coruscant."

Ahsoka nodded, then switched off the blade and proceeded to inspect the hilt assembly. As she removed the crystal and held it up to the light, a strange sensation came over her, a feeling of déjà vu. _Something about this … I know this crystal, but from where, exactly?_ Ahsoka decided to file these feelings away for a time, but planned to meditate on this subject deeply, and also on the powerful Force signature that Reema was giving off. She placed the crystal back into the hilt, closed it up, and returned the sabre to her apprentice. She then drew her own white-bladed sabre from her belt, stepped into the center of the room, and beckoned Reema to join her.

"Let's see what cha got," she said warily, as she glanced at Reema out of the corner of her eye.

Reema joined her and stood across from her, ready to start the duel. The two of them bowed, and Ahsoka made the first move. Out came the white blade and she went straight at Reema's head. The Coruscanti, almost as if she expected this attack, stepped back quickly and then up came the purple blade with a flourish, knocking Ahsoka backwards with a small Force push and then Reema muscled her way in. Ahsoka realized this was serious and went to the acrobatics. Her speed took Reema by surprise at first, but Andujah adjusted quickly, falling into a defensive stance as she waited for Ahsoka to commit herself. The Togruta's sword-work kept Reema on her toes and the two gamely exchanged slashes and leaps. Reema tried to use Force tactics, but Ahsoka anticipated them and shoved Reema around the room. Reema, starting to get a bit angry, peered at Ahsoka out of the corner of her eye and sneered. _OK, Princess. I know what you're good for._ She played it defensively for a second or so, then, catching Ahsoka just a slight bit off her concentration, launched her attack. First came a Force push that shoved the Togruta backward about three metres, which was followed up with the Force spin move she'd earlier used on Hedala. As Ahsoka compensated for this, the purple blade went after her, forcing a response. The combatants' white and purple sabres got caught in a blade lock, but Reema – who had been spending much time strengthening her upper body in the weight room – won this exchange and again Ahsoka was knocked backwards.

As Reema followed through, Ahsoka started to feel a distinct Dark Side energy coming from the young girl. She grappled internally with how to handle this. _If I go to superior Force tactics, I'm conceding to her sword work – which is uncommonly good for someone her age. But if I do not, she is not going to respect me. A problem, this is._ Reema, seeing the indecision on Ahsoka's face, stepped backward for an instant, to allow her master to save face.

"What do you think of my ability, Master?" She chirped happily, the Dark Side aura disappearing.

Ahsoka, grateful for the respite, answered in a snippy fashion. "Not bad for a Padawan second degree. But I think we're done for today."

 _You_ _ **bet**_ _we are, Master._ Reema smirked inwardly. She knew better than to rub it in Ahsoka's face. It was mid-morning and already she had had quite a day. Both Hedala and Ahsoka had plenty to think about concerning their new teammate and apprentice.

* * *

Later that afternoon, at the Clinic, Shaak returned to Anakin's room to check on his vitals. He had been taken off of the ventilator and his lungs were working, though it took a few anxious seconds as the doctors waited for them to "pink up" which indicated his circulation had been restored. Shaak then decided to wait four more hours before bringing him to consciousness.

As she came out of his room in the ICU, Maris came up to her.

"Master, how goes it?"

Luke and Leia, seeing that Shaak had reemerged, came up behind Maris to listen.

Shaak responded. "He's breathing on his own now. A very good sign. You three should eat and maybe get some rest. I will be awakening him in a few more hours. If that goes well, you will be able to see him and speak with him."

* * *

Around this same time, the great former Jedi Grand Master, Yoda, had arrived in the Felucia system. Shaak's people in the control blocks scanned his ship and granted him a landing slot. As he emerged from his ship, he was given a welcome in keeping with his status. Knight Xendar Silkaw greeted him personally.

"Welcome to Felucia, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded. "And to you, Knight Silkaw. Speak highly of you, Grand Master Shaak does."

Xendar tapped a button on his com device, which summoned Frehya. He and Yoda chatted for a bit, then Knight Lumoxa arrived in a new speeder, one that had been reserved for special guests.

Yoda looked her over carefully, then smiled. "Meet you at last, I do, Knight Lumoxa. A fine reputation you have."

Frehya blushed for a second, then spoke.

"Master, I have been preparing for your arrival. Shaak has been looking forward to it. We have made accommodations for your stay here and hope they will meet with your expectations."

Yoda smiled at the woman, sending her encouragement via the Force. "Certain, I am, that all will be perfect."

The speeder then arrived at a small, newly constructed residence somewhere close to the Assembly Hall. Frehya stopped and Yoda hopped out of the speeder before she could assist him. This caused her to chuckle, at which he turned to her and asked:

"Surprised you were? When 900 years you reach, be this nimble, you will not."

She laughed. "No. I don't suppose I will. But let me get to 900, and we'll see about it …"

Yoda returned the laugh, as she showed him in. Another Togruta maiden was waiting inside and she bowed to both Frehya and Yoda. He took a quick look around the place and saw that it had kitchen facilities for him to prepare whatever type of meal he wanted, and he quietly thanked Shaak for being so considerate.

"What do you think of it, Master?" Frehya asked.

"Excellent, it is. My stay on Felucia, enjoy it, I will." He noted in a pleased tone.

"Very good, Master Yoda. If you require anything at all, just let us know. This young lady," she gestured to the Togruta. "She is assigned to your cabin here. If she cannot directly see to your inquiry, she will be in touch with the admins. Please introduce yourself."

The young Togruta curtsied. "I am Muu'saama, Master, for whatever you need."

Yoda smiled and quickly scanned her, immediately detecting that the young lady was Force-sensitive. He spoke to Muu'saama directly. "Another one, from Shili, you are?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have lived there all of my life … until now."

"Pleased, I am, to make your acquaintance."

Frehya bowed to him. "I will be leaving now, Master. Muu'saama will help you."

Yoda nodded, then bid Frehya farewell. He turned to the young Togruta, who followed him into the small house.

* * *

At this time, other leaders of what had been the Rebel Alliance started to arrive on Felucia. Shaak had called a meeting for everyone the next day and was planning to go over her plans for the Imperial government. Valles Santhé had not yet arrived but was expected later that evening. The group included many of the same leaders who met with Shaak and Ahsoka on Pantora, such as Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Ackbar of Mon Calamari, and Riyo Chuchi of Pantora as well. They had been arriving through the afternoon and were checked into luxury suites at a newer hotel, of which the Order had overseen the construction. Valles, as would be expected, had already commissioned a new palace for Shaak and Ahsoka on Felucia, which was partially complete. This structure would be more like a large mansion than any of Lady Santhé's residences on Lianna, or the new palace they built on Avalonia, but it would be a level of opulence that Shaak had formerly disdained.

Before Shaak or Ahsoka had even met with them, they were sharing cocktails in the swanky new eatery that was part of the new hotel. The talk was mostly about the new government and who might be expected to fill some of the critical new roles. The realization had dawned on the group that Valles held most of the cards in this deck and they wondered exactly which way the deal might go.

Bel Iblis and Mothma were having a private conversation between themselves in a secluded booth.

"So, Mon, how do you read Ms. Santhé?"

"Garm, she's a weapons maker. There can be little doubt that she will expect the military to be the highest priority."

"But what about Shaak? If you know her like I do, she won't allow Valles to just run everything for her."

Mothma sighed. "I do hope you are right, Garm. But she's one woman, and the Imperial bureaucracy is immense. We've got to maintain an open line of communication to the Empress."

"Never underestimate Shaak Ti."

At another table, Admirals Ackbar and Raddus were conversing with Chancellor Chuchi.

"I am more than curious about our roles in the Imperial Navy," Ackbar stated, flatly.

"And what of more neutral systems like ours?" Riyo wondered aloud. "But I trust Princess Ahsoka. We have a long standing friendship."

Raddus, now about 65 years of age, remained silent, occasionally nodding. He had decided to keep an open mind and would wait for Shaak.

* * *

The Grand Master, of course, was attending to Anakin Skywalker. The predetermined amount of time had elapsed and she was ready to bring him into a conscious state. Her two assistant medics stood by his bedside, while anesthesiology was on hand in case of any complications that might require him being put under again. Shaak then spoke.

"I am going to apply the Force to him and revive his consciousness … now!"

With that, she waved her hand slowly across his body and the effect was quick acting. Within about 15 seconds, Anakin was stirring and his eyes opened. At first his sight was blurry but it soon cleared. He then realized he could not turn his head as it had been locked into place to prevent any damage to the newly installed cervical vertebra no. 3 that had been placed the day before. Anakin then tried to speak and had an immediate sensation of dryness in his mouth that had been caused by the ventilator. The first image he could make out was that of Shaak Ti, standing over him, smiling.

"Welcome back, Knight Skywalker. It has surely been a long journey for you," she said softly, continuing to smile.

Anakin's mind was racing. "How did the operation go, Master?"

"All is well so far," she replied. "We're going to take it slow. I cannot let you turn your head yet but that new bone is working perfectly. Your new legs and arm are coming along as well – they are prosthetics but contain your organic tissue as a basis."

"I see, Master Shaak. Very good. I am looking forward to it."

"I know you are, Anakin. Now, there are some people who are looking forward to seeing you."

"Yes, Master. Is Master Brood here?" Anakin asked, anxiously.

"I will show her in. She's been waiting most patiently. But so are Luke and Leia."

"I wish to see Maris, first … then my children."

Shaak then sent a Force impulse to Maris, who quickly and eagerly entered the room, then walked to Anakin's bedside. She had on another red dress, this one far more revealing, and her hair was flowing in a veritable river of black softness.

"I will give you two your privacy," Shaak spoke gently.

Maris looked at him, not quite sure what to make, but much relieved that he seemed to be in good spirits.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Very well, considering. This is really going to happen."

"No pain?"

"Almost … but it is to be expected. I have new lungs, a new neck and it's all connected. I never believed it, that this day might come. The hard part is over. Soon we will be together in every way, my sweet Maris." She had gotten herself dressed up for him, wanting his first vision of her to be memorable. Now her heart was pounding with excitement.

Love and affection had not been part of Maris Brood's life for as long as she could remember. Everything revolved around Shaak, who was basically her mother in every possible way. The young Zabrak had been separated from her family on Iridonia by the Jedi around her sixth birthday. A Zabrak Jedi Master named Eeth Koth had been the one to discover her and had told her family she would be well cared-for by the Order. But her time with the Jedi had been most trying. Maris had always had an aggressive attitude but everywhere she turned in the Order, they were trying to restrain her, telling her that she mustn't fall to the Dark Side. Even so, she showed promise and became Padawan to another master who was training her well, but he had been killed the day of Order 66. Fortunately for Maris, Master Shaak Ti found her later the same day, having returned by herself after her master had thrown himself between her and the clones' blaster fire – a selfless act that saved her life, but left her deeply scarred.

Shaak had immediately deduced what had happened, and, knowing the gathering danger, decided to take Maris on as her new Padawan right then and there. Maris then assisted Shaak and Jocasta in removing the holocrons from the Temple and she and Shaak made their getaway to Felucia. Over the years, she and Shaak bonded and their mutual affection grew. Shaak was providing the structure in her life that she so badly needed. It went without saying that Maris would do anything Shaak asked her to and Shaak was well aware of that and never abused this trust over the years. Master Ti would train Maris rigorously, and the young Zabrak's powers, skills, and abilities grew, along with her confidence. After about ten years, she and Shaak founded the new Order and Maris was given Knighthood in a private ceremony with just herself and Shaak.

Over the following ten years, Shaak and Maris worked together in converting Felucia into their private world, eventually setting up the planetary defenses and building all of the structures that would be used by the Order. They had also started searching the Galaxy clandestinely to locate other Force sensitive individuals. Shaak's great meditation skills had aided immeasurably in this search and they found scores of people from various worlds and species, many of whom were to become the Acolytes of the new Order. It was this setup that Ahsoka Tano arrived into some two years earlier and even though Ahsoka and Shaak immediately became close, Maris was never made to feel unwanted, as Shaak had loved her like a daughter and now, effectively, she and Ahsoka had become sisters.

So what had occurred that drew Maris to Anakin, even while he was still outwardly Darth Vader? There was a recognition by Maris that Anakin and Ahsoka had a very powerful relationship of their own, one that had been strained by recent events but was certainly not over. When the fateful day came and the ambush of Vader by Shaak and Ahsoka took place, Vader was given the opportunity to once again become what he had been as Anakin – provided he could break free from the Emperor. Maris at first was carrying a huge reservoir of anger at Vader because of the events of Order 66 and the wanton slaughter he had conducted. She vowed someday she would settle the score and when the chance came, she blasted him with electric current in an attempt to finish him – after Ahsoka had merely wanted to incapacitate him.

It took some time before either one of them could trust each other and feel comfortable being around each other, but little by little, Maris came to see that Anakin was sincere about returning to his earlier existence and also that in many ways, Emperor Palpatine was the true villain. In their times together, they talked openly about their mutual feelings. Anakin was most sincere with his regret about killing so many of the Jedi and he understood Maris's personal trauma as she had barely escaped with her life. So, from this mutual understanding emerged respect, which grew into empathy, and finally, passion.

In Anakin, Maris had found the type of person she had always been looking for – without ever really knowing it. And, in Maris, Anakin believed he once again had the kind of woman in his life that he had before with Padmé Amidala – a woman with high ideals and a desire to bring justice to the Galaxy. The difference was that Maris was also a very proficient Force wielder and a natural apprentice to Grand Master – now Empress – Shaak. And as such, Anakin realized he would also be given the chance to stand at the Empress's side and help her rule over a galaxy where righteousness and justice prevailed.

So as the two of them clasped hands and exchanged glances, they soon gazed into each other's eyes for the first time. The energy level between them rose as Anakin could literally start to feel himself healing ever faster as his desire was now standing before him in all her radiant glory. _I am with you now, my love – and for always._ For her part, Maris was enjoying a feeling she hoped would never end. No one had ever loved her like this before and now she could feel it and it was all she could do to calm herself down. Shaak, sensing the level of Force coursing between them, decided it might be best to slow it down. The GM came back in the room, placed a hand on Maris's shoulder and steadied her daughter, causing the Zabrak's fever to break and her normal demeanor to return. _Thank you, Master …_ She smiled and turned to Shaak, releasing Anakin's hand in the process. Maris then left the room but could scarcely recall actually walking … perhaps the Force was carrying her but she didn't give it much thought.

Shaak then signaled for Luke and Leia to come in, and as they each passed Maris on her way out, they looked at each other in wonderment, but said nothing. The twins each came to their father's bedside and then took turns holding his remaining hand and feeling the gratitude he felt for them accepting him as their father.

"I have returned, my son, my daughter. Returned to be the father you both deserve. But one thing I must point out. If not for my history, I would still be in the Jedi and thus unable to be a father to both of you – because of the restriction on attachments. Now, Master Shaak has created the kind of Order that allows bonds of love and support between people to exist."

Leia spoke first. "Father. I am so happy to see your face for the first time. Do you remember our first meeting?"

Anakin laughed – and it was a real laugh, not a metallic one coming through a mask. "I'm afraid so … I accused you of being a traitor to the Empire. Of course, I was correct."

Luke joined in. "I think our first meeting was on Cymoon 1. Hedala and I battled against you and I think you would have finished us both off if Ahsoka hadn't shown up."

"You are correct, son. But here's something you probably didn't know. Ahsoka and I were already working together by that time. So I was only trying to toy with the both of you. However, your friend Hedala was a bit more talented than I expected so I had to get a little rough with her. You may extend my apology to her."

"Maybe you can do it yourself, Dad. I've asked her to marry me."

Anakin laughed again. "So I will have a daughter-in-law now as well? I will apologize to her directly. She's a fine lady, son, I could see that right away."

Leia laughed too. "Luke! That got real serious – real quick … but I saw how she looked at you. Hedala is a great person. You're very lucky to have found her."

The conversation went on for a while in this vein but eventually Shaak returned and told them Anakin needed to rest so he could heal further. They asked when he might be walking again and Shaak was not ready to give an estimate, but told them "sooner than you think." All in all, it was a successful first day back for Anakin Skywalker as he could now accurately state that Vader was now part of his past.

* * *

That evening, Reema sought out Hedala and found her having dinner with Luke at the Assembly Hall. She wanted to let Knight Fardi know there were no hard feelings on her part.

"Good evening, Hedala. Luke," she said cheerfully. Reema was wearing her favorite color – white – and had on a long and low-cut satin dress that played well with her black hair. Her elegance caught Luke's attention for a second as she grinned at him.

"Good evening, Reema," Hedala replied, in a non-committal manner. _I should reach out to her, as we are supposed to be teammates._ "Would you like to sit with us? You look beautiful tonight."

Hedala had told Luke about the duel that morning and about Reema's sour attitude, speculating that it had something to do with their change of assignments.

"Thank you," Reema replied, taking the other side of the table. "Hedala, my apologies for my behavior this morning. I was out of line. You deserve more respect, being a Knight."

Hedala chuckled slightly and flipped her hair a little bit, gauging Reema's reaction. "Not at all, Padawan Andujah. You beat me fairly. I should thank you for showing some problems in my defensive approach, but you are already a fine swordswoman. Maris has taught you well, but I think you also have plenty of natural ability."

Reema exhaled, then smirked slightly. _You haven't seen anything yet, blondie._ "Thank you, Hedala. Most of it is just plain hard work. I'm on my grind every day."

Luke laughed. "Reema – are we having a rematch? I think I may have figured you out," he said playfully, gauging her reaction.

She smiled, then looked at him seriously for a split-second, then relaxed. "Shuuuu …" she smirked. "People pray on my downfall, but every time I hit the ground I bounce up like roundball. You got it, cousin."

Luke returned her gaze. "You pick the room, friend. 900 hours."

At that, Reema rose, bowed her head to Hedala, and turned to leave. As she started walking away she thought: _Respect the game, that should be it. What you eat don't make_ _ **me**_ _sh-t …_

* * *

After meditating for a few hours upon settling into his guest residence, Yoda arose and asked the Togruta, Muu'saama to accompany him. He was actually quite pleased with the young lady's Force ability and he asked her to join him for about 15 minutes.

"Young Muu'saama, promise you have. Extend to me, your hands."

She did as he asked and he grasped both her hands, much as Shaak had done a few days earlier when she had selected the maidens from Shili to join her trusted personal staff. Yoda sent a gentle Force current into her and she felt the tingle.

"What you are feeling, describe it you may."

She thought for a second. "Peace, Master Yoda."

"Good … my friend. Patience. The greatest virtue, it is. Clear, your mind must be. Only then, the Force will enter."

She relaxed, while continuing to hold her hands gently. Yoda was impressed with the young lady's serenity. She had remained almost completely silent during her time with him, as if she could detect his teaching simply by occupying the same space and time with him. _A wise one, this Muu'saama is. Chosen well, again, Shaak has._

Yoda released his grasp and Muu'saama let her arms fall gently to her sides. She stood and awaited his direction.

"To Master Shaak, now, we must go," he said simply. Muu'saama stepped outside the small house, then clapped her hands once. A speeder appeared and she took the driver's seat while Yoda hopped in. Within a couple of minutes they were at Shaak's doorstep. Upon arrival, Frehya opened the door and invited both of them inside, whereupon she served Yoda a beverage that Shaak had prepared for their meeting.

The Grand Master soon emerged, wearing a midnight blue velvet and satin robe that offset her lekku. In addition, Frehya noticed that her master had a small amulet on a platinum chain dangling from her neck, resting between her two front lekku. She had never seen it before, but the Force was telling her to not question the GM on this occasion. As Shaak prepared to take her normal throne-like seat, she opened her robe to reveal a shimmering platinum colored gown that seemed to reflect even the slightest trace of light in the room. Frehya felt gaze being drawn to her master and she walked over to her, then curtsied respectfully. Shaak smiled as she followed Frehya's eyes to the amulet, which was now starting to give off a faint blue glow that was reflected off of Shaak's beautiful gown.

During this time, Yoda had taken his seat and Muu'saama hers, as they awaited Shaak's signal.

"Leave us, my dear." Shaak said softly to Frehya, who curtsied again and left the house. Shaak then waved a hand and all lights in the room were extinguished, leaving only her gown and the amulet, whose glow had grown steadily brighter.

Yoda then spoke. "The amulet of Kalara, it is. Call to you, it did." At once, Yoda had recognized it as being an ancient Sith artifact, but he had never seen it in action before, as it was believed to be over 4000 years old.

Shaak nodded. "Ahsoka discovered it on Drewwa when we established the ordinance depot. It is the final piece."

Shaak then grasped the amulet with her right hand and it magically was detached from the chain. It seemed to fit her grasp exactly. She then slowly raised her arm and held it over head, between her montrals, then spoke the following incantation in her native Togruti:

 _Naa'raa-khaa'duu … Kuu'gru Bii'shuu … Naa'gaa'suu'waa'taa_

As she finished, a blinding light started to emanate from the amulet, and soon Shaak's face and body were bathed in red light. A mysterious voice then sounded, deep in tone, as if from some ancient Lord:

 _By the Power of Ai … You are now Lord and Master of the Universe … your exalted highness, Shaak Ti._

A small crack of thunder could plainly be heard, as if an opening in the Force had occurred. Shaak signaled to Yoda and Muu'saama to rise and approach her. She then took Yoda's left hand in her right, and Muu'saama's right hand in her left, as Yoda and Muu'saama then completed the circle.

 _The circle is now formed …_ Shaak spoke firmly, as the amulet rose on its own above the three of them, bathing them in red and blue light in strobe-like rapid succession, before the light changed to white and soon the regular lights returned to Shaak's small home. She released their hands and both Yoda and Muu'saama were seated.

"The ceremony, beautiful it was," Yoda said solemnly. "The seat of power, you now possess. Foresaw this, I did."

Shaak nodded. "As always, Master, I am guided by your wisdom. What have you for me now, at the dawn of our new age in the Galaxy?"

Yoda took a couple of deep breaths, and exhaled. "Shaak, my friend. Proud of you, I am. Excellent, your plan was. Covered, all details were."

Shaak lowered her head to him in a gesture of respect, the amulet having returned to her right hand, then to its chain dangling from her neck, as if awaiting its next command. "Thank you, Master."

Yoda looked her directly in the eye. "For you, this I have. Your power, wisely you must use, else your servant no longer will it be. Depending on you, the people are."

He took another breath, then sipped the beverage she had prepared for him.

"A new energy in you, see it I do. Unite the Light and Dark, attempt it you had indicate it to me. But … beware this level of power you now possess."

Shaak nodded then lowered her head to him and held the pose for about ten seconds. "Acknowledged, Master. Ready I am."

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	50. The Grand Design

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 50: The Grand Design**

And so we wrap Volume One. This turned out to be too large for one chapter. I will have the conclusion of this novel, in another day or two. We start laying the groundwork for Volume Two, which will be titled **Ahsoka, Shaak, and the Second Empire**.

Thanks to new followers: **Usernamesarebad , DefiantDragon75.**

 **Chapter 50: The Grand Design**

The next day on Felucia. It is now the 1 year anniversary of the Rebel victory at Yavin 4 and the leadership of the former Alliance was now in attendance as Empress Shaak called the meeting to order at her Assembly Hall of the Order. They were in a large conference room. The leaders, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel-Iblis, Gial Ackbar, Raddus, Riyo Chuchi, foremost among them, were seated at a large oblong table. Others who had held important positions in the Rebellion were in the room. These included General Hera Syndulla and others who had participated in the recent battle in the Hoth system. The room had a quiet buzz as various participants were whispering among each other while all were awaiting the arrival of the Empress.

Soon, Shaak and Ahsoka appeared, both in formal robes befitting monarchs, and wearing crowns, the Empress's being somewhat larger, that were made of platinum and covered in various jewels. Shaak took her seat at the head of the table, in a gilded chair that was raised above the others, giving her an unmistakable air of being in control, while Ahsoka took a similar chair at the other end of the table, but one which was not raised. Shaak then read from some prepared remarks.

"Hello, everyone. I am happy to see all of you here today, my good friends and faithful allies in the recent struggle. We have emerged victorious, and it was a victory that each and every one of you should savor with pride. It has a been a long time coming, but peace will descend across our galaxy, and it falls to us – among many other able individuals – to ensure that it is a just peace and that we are doing all we can to make the lives of the people better. Chairman Santhé and I are in consultation concerning the administrative structure of our new government – the Second Empire – and soon we will be naming various individuals to head up the new divisions, departments, and agencies. It is an exciting time for the Galaxy as we are making history."

Shaak took a breath, then drank from a beverage that had been brought to her by her two young Togruta assistants, each of whom stood at attention behind the Empress's seat, wearing elegant pink gowns. She then added, "Now, I'm sure you all have questions. I will take those now. Senator Mothma?"

"May I first say, on behalf of all of us, and the people of my home world, Chandrila, a most heartfelt congratulations on becoming Empress, Grand Master Ti. We all have – without exception – nothing but the highest regard for your integrity and the great personal sacrifice that you have given the Galaxy."

Shaak stood and smiled, as she carefully surveyed the faces of those at the table who were politely applauding the Senator's remarks. As Shaak sat down, Mothma continued.

"Your majesty, do you have a firm timetable on when the various new components of the government will be established? I am particularly interested in developments pertaining to the legislature and the judiciary."

Shaak smiled. "Chairman Santhé has assembled a committee made up of representatives from all regions and sub-regions of the Galaxy. Together they are drawing up the plan for the new Senate and the various districts that will be represented. This is also being done for the new House of Delegates. We see the Senate to be a more select group that will have five hundred seats – each to represent somewhere around ten billion sentients. Of course, some worlds will have more than one senator. The Delegates will total three thousand, and every sector in the Galaxy shall have at least one, where some such as Brental will have as many as twenty. For the Judiciary, I am already reviewing the qualifications of the new High Court members – there will be twenty five total – that are being proposed for my appointment."

Mothma seemed pleased. "Very good, your majesty. Two things, if you please. One, when will the committee's work be ready for your approval, and, two, regarding the High Court, will any appointees require confirmation by the Senate?"

Shaak stroked her chin briefly before responding, clearly savoring the tension – such as it was – in the air. Having absolute power was a heady experience, even for one as serene as she usually was. Her face soon returned to its normal, unreadable state, as she answered.

"Yes, the High Court nominees shall each require a separate confirmation vote. We are deliberating over whether it shall be six in ten or two in three for approval. The legislative committee has been charged with completing their work within four weeks." Shaak then cleared her throat, then paused for a few seconds, again, clearly becoming enthralled with her new status. "In the interim, I shall rule with emergency powers and the Imperial military will be tasked with carrying out my wishes. Not to worry, however, this is a temporary solution for the transition period. I have already promised that I will not be an autocratic ruler."

The discussion continued along these lines, as Shaak continued to spell out her plans for implementing the vision she originally introduced in the meeting on Pantora a few months earlier. Mon Mothma was a bit concerned that Shaak was letting the power go to her head but kept this opinion very much to herself. Garm Bel-Iblis, true to his previous appearances, maintained a staunch backing of practically anything she wanted to do, while the Mon Calamari – Ackbar and Raddus – received assurances from her that they would have a high rank in the Imperial Navy.

Most of her ideas for the Administration seemed to attract no discussion, even though some of them were rather important. The change in terminology – military to "defense" – and the overall structure of five basic divisions (Defense, Citizen Services, Finance, Commerce and Trade, and the Interior) was hardly even discussed. Some of the more detail-oriented questions caused Shaak to invoke Valles Santhé, who was expected on Felucia but had not yet shown up.

"When will Lady Santhé be available?" Mothma wanted to know, and Shaak assured her that Valles would be more than willing to discuss everything.

* * *

Ahsoka had been silent during the morning meeting, and gave the impression she would rather be somewhere else. As she left while the others broke for lunch, she realized she was in over her head. Little about galactic government had really been her area of expertise as her career had mostly been in the military in one form or another. The trappings of royalty – robes, crowns, and obsequious fawning by underlings – seemed to leave her cold and being a Crown Princess was a difficult transition for her to make. Further, she could see that Shaak seemed to rather enjoy her new role as Empress and this bothered her a little. _Mother is taking on so much here, does she really know what she is doing?_

One thing was for sure. Ahsoka didn't figure to be settling any issues of galactic governance on this particular day, but she did want to be there when Valles arrived – because Valles had become a friend, and also to support her mother the Empress. It was clear in Ahsoka's mind that many of the decisions about the new government were being made by Valles, who likely expected a rubber stamp from Shaak.

There was one particular issue that was troubling Ahsoka, however, and this was the attitude of her new apprentice, Reema Andujah. The young Coruscanti had turned out to have a rather prickly personality. Reema had seemingly done quite well under Maris, who she was originally assigned to by Shaak awhile back when the Zabrak seemingly needed a new challenge in her life. Shaak expected Reema to be a handful – based on her own personality scans – and Maris would be the ideal person to handle her. But later on, Ahsoka had discovered that her two apprentices, Luke and Hedala, were becoming romantically involved and thus she made the decision to split them up. Maris readily agreed to the swap, as she saw talent in Luke and wanted to help him develop it, but at the same time, regretted giving up Reema. Still, she wanted to do whatever she could to help Ahsoka. The Togruta had shown good faith to her almost from the beginning and Maris considered Ahsoka to be in many ways her sister in the Force, and at the very least, her best friend.

Knowing all of this, Ahsoka reached out to locate Reema and found her alone in a training room, quietly practicing her footwork and swordplay with her unusual violet-hued blade. For some reason, however, Ahsoka was actually not looking forward to this meeting. Reema carried with her a distinct Dark-Side signature and Ahsoka wondered how best to confront this. She didn't want to bother Shaak with it, as the old lady had more than enough going on at the moment, and would likely expect her daughter to handle something like this. Still, there was something about Reema that was a bit unsettling.

When Ahsoka arrived at the training room, it wasn't long before Reema detected her new master in the area. She continued to practice but expected an interruption soon. Ahsoka came into the room and Reema immediately snapped to attention and quickly curtsied to her. Ahsoka forced a smile and asked Reema to come and sit with her. Happily, the girl seemed to be in a relatively cooperative mood this day.

"Reema, I've been meaning to have a talk with you. I think it's time we cleared the air. First, I apologize for any bad feeling that may be growing between us. I truly have great respect for your abilities and I would love to see you become all you can be."

"Thank you, Master. There was a misunderstanding on my part. Of course, I have respect for you. Who wouldn't? You are a superstar, a great power in the Galaxy. And maybe it's a good thing that my master is the Crown Princess. That's kind of a big deal, right?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yes, I would agree. But – just between you and me – I'm really not sure what I am expected to do in this role. There really is no example to follow. It's one thing to be a princess of a country or a planet, or even an entire sector, but the whole galaxy?"

Reema shook her head. "I have no idea. I'm just a poor girl from the underground. Now I have a chance to be something important. I don't want to blow it. Master, the only thing I know how to do is keep working hard. I have no schooling, no career. The school of hard knocks, that's me."

Ahsoka looked at her and found it hard not to like her. The girl was undeniably tough, but she had to be just to stay alive. _Where she came from, very few made it out._

"Reema – I like you, I really do. And I know that you and Maris were getting along so well and she showed you how to swing the sabre and you are damn good. You gave me a hard time the other day."

The Coruscanti smiled. "I'm sure you were holding back. Some of the guys were telling me what kind of fighter you really are. Your speed is unmatched. I'd be pretty stupid to get on the wrong side of you."

Ahsoka scanned her quietly, and nothing registered that was cause for concern. _If she has any Dark Side glow, it's well hidden_.

"All right then. So are you ready to go to Coruscant tomorrow, with Hedala and me?"

"Sure, I haven't been home in ages. But I don't suppose we'll get to the lower levels …"

"Not unless you want to take me someplace."

"I couldn't do that to the Princess." Reema smirked.

"We might need to upgrade your wardrobe a little for more formal occasions."

Reema frowned. "You don't like my style, Master?"

"Oh no, that's not it. I actually love your white things. Very polished and quite your own statement. But you and Hedala are going to be my personal assistants when I'm on galactic duty for the New Empire. So I will give both of you a chance to coordinate your look. The Empress wants us to use pink and green if we can."

Reema said nothing to that, but thought: _yuck. I really should speak to Her Majesty about that._ "Master, why those colors?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Not really your thing, huh?"

Reema shook her head. "Nothing personal. If the Empress wants to use those, then who I am to object?"

"Actually I think Valles had something to do with it."

At that moment, Ahsoka's com went off and a message appeared telling her that Valles had finally arrived on Felucia. She turned serious and looked at Reema. "Time for us to get ready. Valles has just got in. I need you to bathe and get dressed – you and Hedala. I have a couple of pink dresses for you two to wear."

Reema turned up her nose at the thought, but somehow managed to grin and bear it. "What will you be wearing, Master?"

"I will be in similar colors. You should see all the stuff I have now." Ahsoka laughed, feeling a bit more at ease with Reema, now that the young apprentice was seemingly being more cooperative. "I probably never need to wear the same thing twice."

"Yes, Master. We will be ready. Where should we meet you?"

"Come to my home. There will be a limo speeder to take us all into the new area, where Valles will be waiting."

* * *

Once Valles Santhé had got in to Felucia, via her private yacht _Belladonna,_ which remained in low orbit, she wasted little time, as was her custom. Her luxury shuttle took her to a landing platform in the newer commercial area that was rising fast on the planet. She proceeded immediately to a newer hotel for more distinguished guests, one that featured all suites. These came three to a floor, and with the structure at a total of twenty-one stories, it was now the tallest building on the planet. Valles, of course, wanted the top floor. As she settled in, she had a few moments to herself. She made herself a drink with a type of Felucian gin, made from local berries, over ice, then stepped out onto the balcony and glanced around at the hive of activity going on all around her. _Very good. The development is on schedule._

Valles then switched on her com device, punched in a few codes, then waited. Soon a holo image appeared of a distinguished-looking gentleman, who seemed pleased to hear from her.

"Valles, darling, how was your trip?"

"Lovely, my friend. Are you here now?"

"Yes. 17th floor. I can come up if you wish."

"That would be nice. I will be waiting."

Valles quickly changed clothes, from her silvery travel outfit into a more revealing gown of black satin that fit her quite well. Soon, her guest arrived and she greeted him at the door. He was an elegantly dressed individual, about 1.85 metres in height, with dark hair that matched hers. The two embraced for a tender moment, then she tugged on his necktie and led him into the main room where they kissed and cuddled for a more extended time.

"So, Valles," he said softly, "is everything on schedule?"

"Yes, dear. The old lady has put me in charge of the transition. Our interests will be well looked-after."

He smiled, then kissed her again. "We couldn't ask for a better outcome. With Palpatine out of the way, everything we've worked for will come true."

Valles put a finger to her lips, as if to caution him. "Tread lightly, Vas. The new empress is nobody's fool. The situation calls for careful cultivation."

Vas (short for Vaston-Rochét) nodded. "No one is better than you, my sweet Val. Do you have everything worked out for the meeting with her?"

"I do …" she muttered, then was silent, thinking to herself about something. _It's been too long, my sweet. I hope you still remember …_

The two of them continued to compare notes, then went off for a quick nap together, one that left her feeling quite refreshed. Vas then departed, agreeing to meet again with her on the _Belladonna_ for another rendezvous after her meeting with Shaak.

* * *

Ahsoka arrived at the conference and office complex in the newly developed area of Felucia (which, as yet, was unnamed, but could clearly be seen as the hub of what would be the new capital of the planet), about 25 km from the Assembly Hall of the Order. She, along with Reema and Hedala, were all wearing pink silk dresses that were reasonably stylish and flattering, while Ahsoka's was a bit more adorned and the Princess had on a smaller crown this time. Driving Ahsoka's newly commissioned speeder limo and ferrying the three of them were Ahsoka's two Togruta maidens Kama and Rasa Muu'kah. They were up front, with Rasa, the older sister, driving. Both of the servants were in light blue dresses with lavender trim, in similar style to those of Reema and Hedala.

When they stopped, Kama helped everyone out while Rasa attended to the speeder. The five of them then walked into the center and were directed by staffers that Ahsoka assumed were Santhé-Sienar personnel. Soon they came to the room and were spotted by Valles, now wearing a black business suit with pink trim. _Everybody's in pink,_ thought Reema, scoffing to herself, while Hedala was looking around the room interestedly, grateful for the chance to be seen as the Princess's personal assistant. Reema didn't know what to make of things, as she had never attended anything as formal as this in her short life so far. Valles quickly walked over to welcome them.

"Hello, Ahsoka … or should I say, your royal highness?" Valles chirped happily, as Ahsoka beamed.

Hedala curtsied and Reema quickly followed her lead. Ahsoka introduced both of them to Valles. "These are my personal assistants. Hedala is a Knight of the Order, and Padawan Reema soon will be joining her."

"Very nice," Valles said smoothly, while smiling. "I believe Miss Fardi and I met once before. But, Miss Andujah, this is a rare pleasure."

Reema felt a little nervous, not sure what to say to the great Valles Santhé. "Thank you, Madam," was all she managed.

Soon, the Empress arrived and all rose as she was escorted in. Shaak walked slowly, being chatted up by various conference participants, while others wanted to get their photo taken with her, as they considered it an historic occasion. Shaak was then seated on her raised dais, and smiled down graciously to everyone. Soon all were seated and awaiting her cue to open the proceedings. Everything was being recorded for later playback on the holo-vid network to be broadcast around the Galaxy. Valles explained to Shaak that the best thing for her new reign would be plenty of public exposure. "They'll love you, Shaak," she told her. "The beautiful Togruta. Strong and true, so inspirational."

"Good afternoon, everyone," Shaak said cheerfully. "We have much to show you this day. The final outline of our new administration is complete. I have reviewed it and am most pleased with the design."

The Empress turned to her loyal assistant, the Togruta acolyte named Muu'saama, who nodded and started the holo projector, which then displayed a three-dimensional chart of the Imperial Household. Shaak and Ahsoka and their immediate reports, which included the newly created posts for Minister of the Interior, and Minister of Defense, were listed. Upon seeing this, Mon Mothma realized that all military services and law enforcement agencies would be reporting directly to the Empress. _How is this different from Palpatine?_ She wondered quietly. Shaak then took control of the display and enlarged one of the boxes, which then broke apart into sub-functions. The position of Chief of the Imperial Staff had direct organizational authority over all governmental departments, and this would be Valles Santhé, whom Shaak would soon formally appoint to this position.

The Chief of Staff would be the formal go-between for all governmental ministers and the Empress, who was always free to meet with anyone directly, thus bypassing the chain of command as she saw fit. But Mothma knew that the business of governing would be nearly impossible for a single individual – even one as gifted as Shaak – to control directly, thus the importance of the Chief's position. Each division of the government – the Ministries of Trade and Commerce, of Justice (actually part of the Interior), of Finance, and Citizen Services – was then shown separately, with many names already filled in. It seemed that Senatorial confirmation of the appointees would not be necessary at first, but was expected for any replacements. So Shaak and Valles would be filling out the organization chart as they saw fit. The Empress pointed out that her initial government would be representative of the various regions and species found in the Galaxy, and that she wanted to assure everyone that she was an Empress for all.

After that, it was time to display the plan for the other governmental branches. The new Legislature would consist of the Senate and the new lower House of Delegates. Proposed laws could originate in either body, and each body would be allowed to write its own rules for how legislation would be passed and sent to the Empress for her approval. At this point, there was no provision for overriding the Imperial veto. The Empress would also be naming all 25 members of the Galactic High Court, but these would require at least 50% of the Senate for confirmation. The Senate and House of Delegates would also be involved in crafting legislation to define the lower court structure, but the plan would require Imperial approval and Shaak made it clear there were certain bedrock requirements in order for any plan to meet with her approval. So it was plainly evident that the branches of the Imperial government would not exactly be equal. Left open at this time was any discussion of what authority either the legislative or the judicial branches had over the Empress, who seemed to have free rein.

Shaak then had some final remarks about the plan:

"Everyone – I want to make it clear that this outline is only a starting point, but one which I feel will be the best framework going forward. As things start to develop, I am certain that changes will need to be made. I am usually a flexible person and my desire is to get the best results. I want everyone in the Galaxy to understand that my government represents you, and that I am here to look after your interests. One very important principle of mine is that no one shall have their property taken from them by the government without due process of law, and, where applicable, such persons will be recompensed by the government. Another key principle is the notion of the presumption of innocence in all Galactic courts – a citizen is innocent unless proven guilty by the court. Finally, I want to assure everyone that for the most part, I as Empress will allow each individual world or sector to govern itself internally. There are some exceptions, however. Slavery will not be permitted anywhere in the Galaxy, and all disputes between worlds or sectors shall be adjudicated by Imperial courts. The Imperial military, in concert with the Ministry of the Interior, will maintain the peace and keep order. We see this as vital for a well-functioning society that protects the rights of every citizen."

At this point, Shaak was finished and decided she would not be taking any questions. As far as she was concerned, the plan just presented was a done deal. Valles, from her seat near to the Empress's throne, looked on the proceedings with pleasure, as she was now the one that would run things day to day. But even she would be delegating much authority to the various ministries, and to departments within these. She and Shaak had already gone over the workings of the Ministry of Finance together, agreeing that all of these matters would also be under more direct scrutiny. Valles considered herself at this time to be the richest private citizen of the Galaxy, while Shaak's own personal domains were quite extensive and now consisted of several planets in different sectors. Their personal business would be well taken care of.

* * *

Later that evening, Shaak, Valles, and Ahsoka met privately. Lady Santhé wanted them to inspect the progress being made on the new smaller palace being constructed for them on Felucia, while also presenting proposed designs for their new Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Shaak wanted the existing structure – where Palpatine had ruled and had once been the Jedi Temple – to be closed for the time being, with its future status unclear.

As they strolled leisurely around the new Felucian palace, Valles asked how they liked it.

"Very nice, so far," Ahsoka said softly. "I want it to be like that wonderful place of yours on Lianna. A place to relax and get away from the tension. Especially for Mother."

Valles nodded and smiled broadly. "Absolutely. Preserving Shaak's health is of paramount importance. She has so much responsibility now."

Shaak looked on to both her friends and smiled. "I couldn't do it without you, Valles." She opened her arms and Valles accepted a heartfelt hug from the Empress. "I don't want to be grabbing too much power, but for now, it may be necessary until we can stabilize things."

Valles nodded. "A wise course, my Empress. As we gain experience, it may be possible to start relaxing our grip, but we must go slowly. As you said, we do not want to return to the bad old days when crime and evil separatists wanted to carve out their own domains. The Empire should stay strong and keep its integrity."

Ahsoka noted, "I'm not sure how some of the other former Alliance leaders feel about what's going to take place. I'd feel better if their concerns were taken into account."

Both Shaak and Valles nodded in agreement, but nothing further was said on the matter. Ahsoka stayed quiet.

Valles turned to go, as she had other appointments to keep. "Let me know if there's anything you need, Shaak. Ahsoka, you will be going to Coruscant tomorrow, correct?"

Ahsoka nodded. "That's right."

"Well then, your temporary accommodation in Republika 1000 has been set up as the Princess's royal house until the new palace has been completed. Shaak, will you be staying with Ahsoka on Coruscant for the short term?"

Shaak shook her head. "I'm still working things out. But yes, I shall require my own royal house on the Capital for temporary use."

Valles then started to leave, but halted. "One more thing. I've already pre-commissioned a public opinion survey firm to do extensive and continuous polling of the Galaxy. We will be able to get rapid feedback about our efforts to govern. A pre-speech poll had shown wide approval of our new direction and high name recognition for you, Shaak, as well. The people have high hopes for your new government."

"I don't want to disappoint them, Valles. See that I don't," she said, somewhat darkly, with just a slight hint of the old Shaak.

* * *

At around midnight, Valles returned to her "palace in the sky" – her private yacht _Belladonna_ , where her paramour Vaston was quietly awaiting her, in her master suite. He had already changed into luxurious satin robes and had opened a bottle, a recent vintage of Corp-Sec sparkling wine, which was on ice. A hookah pipe with a bowl of the finest Spice awaited the lovers and a fragrant scent of incense was wafting through the air. As the Lady entered, she smiled at him, then disappeared into her dressing room and then reemerged in similar attire to his. Both of them wore black and red, and they smiled broadly as they embraced and shared a short kiss. The romantic tension in the room was thick, but there was no rush. Valles retrieved two flutes from the bar and presented them to Vaston, who filled them and they toasted.

"So … my Lady … it is done. I've seen the video. Our Empress is indeed a striking figure. She should be quite inspirational."

"Your idea about the PR campaign was nearly as inspirational. The new royals will soon be seen expressing their love of the people in various photo opportunities. I like how your mind works, dear … and that's not all …"

Valles snuggled up close to him and eased her body into his space, turned her head over her shoulder and shook it ever so slightly, causing a whiff of her fragrance to reach his nostrils. Vas put down his glass, then put both his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently but firmly as she purred like a kitten.

"What is our next step?" He inquired gently, and then beckoned for her to join him at the Spice pipe. They sat down next to each other and took turns inhaling, savoring the rich taste and letting it penetrate their consciousness.

"I will be assisting the Crown Princess tomorrow on Coruscant. We want to get her settled in, along with her apprentices and maidens. She will be invaluable to us as the epitome of the kind and loving nature of our new regime."

Vas chuckled slightly, then leaned in to kiss Valles on the lips. "When will she start making appearances?"

"I've drawn up a list of 'worthy' organizations that she will promote. Miss Ahsoka is a lovely lady in her own right, wouldn't you say, dear?"

"Indeed I would. Togruta females are quite underrated."

After another kiss together, Valles sat back, took another puff on the hookah, scrunched up her face a bit, and then smiled.

"I just love these meetings. Half the fun is in the planning." Then she turned in the direction of the table where her champagne glass was sitting, then made a small motion with her wrist, causing the glass to float over to her, whereupon she took a deep gulp of the wine, finishing the contents. She then turned to him.

"Need a refill, darling?"

"I've got it." He made a similar motion and caused the bottle to come to him, whereupon he filled his glass. He then took her empty glass and filled it, then smoothly returned it to her.

"Let me ask you something, Val. Does your Togruta friend know you can do this?"

"I don't think so. I believe I gave her a convincing performance a while back, the first time I visited her cozy little shack in the woods."

He chuckled softly. "Very good, love."

The two of them sat together on the sofa for a few minutes, then they both eased into the master bedroom together, the discussion over.

* * *

As Ahsoka arose the next morning, she called both Reema and Hedala to her side.

"As you know, ladies, we are going to the Capital today. We've got a full schedule once we get there."

"How would you like us to look?" Hedala asked.

"However you like, until we land," Ahsoka replied. "It's a ten hour flight, so you can change into dresses before we touch down."

"No pink, I hope." Reema's eyes looked hopeful. She was not fond of looking too feminine. Her desire was to be a warrior, but if she had to serve the Crown Princess for a while, it was better than most jobs.

"Not today," Ahsoka chuckled. "But you understand that pink and green are the royal colors for the Empress so there will be times."

Reema frowned but shook it off. "Are we going in your ship?"

"Yes, we are. They are building a special yacht for me, that we will use for most official appearances. But I will always treasure my _Corvala Dawn._ It's still as fast as anything in the Galaxy."

Hedala then asked, "Will we have any time for training? I was wondering what we will be doing most of the time. No offense, Master, the Princess gig seems a little boring."

Reema nodded and smiled at Hedala. _At least someone gets it._

Ahsoka smiled. "Of course, we will. I'm not planning to spend a huge amount of time on Coruscant. Mother will decide that. But our new palace on Felucia is going to be nice and there will be training rooms there, plus we are always going to keep the original structures in place like the Assembly Hall and the bunkhouse. Master Shaak treasures them greatly."

She turned to Reema and gave her a quick smile. "Reema, I just want to say that I appreciate how hard you are trying. I think we got off to a rocky start and I apologize for my part in it."

"Thank you, Master. I wasn't very nice to you, either. Let's just put it behind us. I really want to become a Knight of the Order like Hedala."

"You'll make it, for sure," Hedala smiled at her as well, and extended her hand, which Reema clasped. The two women looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks, Dala."

Soon, Rasa and Kama were there to take everyone to the landing pad where _Corvala Dawn_ awaited them. R8-ND was ready and the droid was assisting the Togruta maidens in getting all the luggage on board. Both Reema and Hedala had several outfits they had picked out, but the dreaded pink dresses were part of it – should Empress Shaak show up and want them to attend a function. Once everyone was aboard, Ahsoka instructed her maidens on how to handle the ship and work with "Randy" (the pet name for R8-ND), and they lifted off a few minutes later.

* * *

At the same time, Maris and Luke were boarding an Imperial shuttle that would take them to Coruscant as well. As the newly named Empress's Hand, Master Brood had several appointments with the top command of the Imperial Navy as she would be the chief liaison for the Empress and the military. Once she arrived at the Capital, they would be checking into the temporary royal housing, which would be used until Shaak's new palace had been constructed. Maris also expected to be meeting with Valles Santhé, who would be helping her become acquainted with her new duties and the various people involved. A quick check of the instruments and Maris took the ship up and punched in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant and they were on their way, a thirteen hour journey as this ship was no match for _Corvala Dawn_ in the speed department.

Maris and Luke sat together in the lounge area of the shuttle. They had found some basic provisions on board and were consuming some rations and drinking bottles of water.

"So, Luke … have you ever been to Coruscant before?"

He thought about it and realized he had not. "Never."

"Then you're in for a treat. This place is like nowhere else – just a seemingly endless city, although, there are some breaks here and there. A few bodies of water and some small mountains. The poles are kind of nice, they say. I've not been up there yet myself. For the most part the climate is strictly controlled and about 25 billion people live on the planet all told."

"Sounds crowded. How does everybody fit?"

Maris laughed. "They go vertical. Everywhere you go, there are tall and taller buildings. Almost anyone with a successful career or important job lives at least 100 floors from the ground. They say the only people that have to go down there are the regular workers and quite a few droids. And there are many levels below ground as well. It seems like it's always night down on the ground in the built-up areas, because little sunlight gets down there."

"I know. Reema was telling me some stories about how she grew up down there. She says almost everyone from the underground is pale skinned."

"Yeah … she's quite fortunate to have gotten out of there. My own experience on Coruscant was when I was with the Jedi. I was Padawan to a master you likely never heard of, but he was a Zabrak like me. I had a small bunk room at the Jedi Temple. Hard to believe it then, but we were almost 500 metres above the ground."

Maris continued to entertain Luke with tales from the capital, then they took a nap for a few hours and eventually they were getting close to their destination. Luke, as directed, changed into the dress uniform of the Order that had been issued, showing his rank as Padawan second degree, while Maris put on her uniform dress which proudly showed her to be Master of the Order, first degree.

"Master, I see you like wearing a skirt more often these days."

She chuckled. "You noticed that. Well, the truth is, I'm starting to soften a little bit. The fact is, I'm a woman, and I don't mind showing it now. I've got a new level of confidence."

"I also see you are becoming close to my father."

She smiled. "I must be honest – I never would have believed that in the past. I despised him as Vader, he was pure evil. But now? As Anakin, I can feel a great man starting to emerge again. I want to do all I can to help him. He was a great warrior and many called him a friend. Ahsoka especially looked up to him."

"And how does he feel about you?"

"It's mutual. He really cares about me, something I've never had from anyone before, except Master Shaak, of course."

"So, are you two going to have a relationship … pardon my asking, I don't mean to pry."

Maris laughed. "I don't know, kid. I like him – he likes me. We are just going to take it slow. Right now, I'm most concerned about his recovery from the operations."

"How do you think he is doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I would say. I saw him yesterday before we left. He's breathing on his own now and they feel good about his neck bone situation, so he's been allowed to turn his head and raise the bed up a little. He mostly watches holo-vids all day."

"When do they think he might be able to walk again?"

"Maybe within a week his new legs will be ready, the arm even sooner. It's exciting, Anakin Skywalker returning to us, the people that care about him."

"How does he feel about that?"

Maris nodded decisively. "He seems happy about all of it. And most grateful – to all of us, but especially to Shaak. She didn't have to do any of this, but that's what kind of person she is."

Luke nodded. "I got a very warm feeling from her, the very first time I met her. And now she is the Empress of the Galaxy."

Maris sighed. "When I think about how far we've come – how far _I've_ come – it gives me great pride. I remember how it all started, twenty years ago. Just Shaak and myself, escaping Coruscant, looking for somewhere to start over. Luke, this is my first time back since that day we left. It's a special feeling for me, too, to be coming back in triumph as a trusted assistant of Her Majesty."

Luke nodded to her. "I can only imagine what you are feeling. How about Master Shaak? Is it the first time back for her as well?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I believe it is. She will be coming along a little later than we are. They are busy preparing a place for her to use as a temporary palace."

"When does she move in to the new one?"

"I'm not sure. The new one will be huge – a million square metres – and likely beautiful. She wants it to be a symbol of hope for the people of the Galaxy. She's told me she wants to allow tours for people to come and see it. There will be many rooms and wings of the building to celebrate the various peoples of our galaxy. It's truly a dream she's had for a long time."

"I really look forward to seeing it."

* * *

As the _Corvala Dawn_ made its approach to land after orbiting Coruscant a couple of times, seeing the planet again after so many years gave Ahsoka some serious flashbacks. _Yes … I'm really here. How long has it been? Can it be true?_ She realized that the last time she had seen it was over 20 years in the past, that unforgettable day when Barriss Offee had been found by Anakin and her confession saved Ahsoka's life from a guilty verdict and the death penalty. The day when Yoda, Mace, Plo, Kit, and the others – and Shaak too – realized that she had been unjustly accused and they were filled with contrition as they welcomed her back into the Jedi Order. The tears started to come as she remembered refusing the offer and walking away – away from the only home and "family" she had ever known, never to return. And since that day, she had been true to her word.

But now was not a time for tears. She stifled the urge and looked upward. Now, Ahsoka Tano was returning in triumph as the Crown Princess of the entire galaxy. Coruscant – and really all the rest – was now hers, and soon the happy, cheering multitudes would be there for her, and for the wonderful woman who had taken her in as her very own daughter, the amazing Shaak Ti. There was a new purpose in Ahsoka's life now. She had a new mission, to help make Shaak's dream of equal rights and justice under law for all the peoples of the Galaxy a reality. It was their time, their shot at making it come true. And soon, Ahsoka would be married, as well – and maybe, just maybe, there might soon be the pitter patter of little feet on the palace floor, as she and Tri'ku Je'har could now soon start a family.

As they landed, Hedala saw that Ahsoka was a touch sentimental over things.

"Master, are you all right? Seems like you were crying."

"I'll be fine," she perked up and gazed lovingly at the girl she had strove to protect all these years. But now a Force-sensitive child (like Hedala was at age four) could now be encouraged to develop her talent. And that was a good thing – at least so Ahsoka thought.

Reema, never one to be sentimental – it was not a currency that had much value where she came from – noted, quietly, "We're actually here."

"How does it feel, Reema?" Ahsoka asked, wanting to reach inside her new apprentice's thoughts.

But she wasn't ready for that, and simply replied, "I'm good."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay."

Soon, Santhé-Sienar representatives were greeting them as they debarked from _Corvala Dawn._ A speeder limo arrived, and out stepped Valles Santhé herself, smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome to Coruscant, your highness!"

Ahsoka, following Shaak's custom, extended her right hand, which Valles duly kissed, then curtsied before her. She took a look around and smiled.

"Seems about the same as it did the day I left," she noted. "But I suppose much can happen in twenty years."

"Indeed," Valles sighed softly. "I was just an impressionable teenager back then. But of course, I come here quite often. Rather difficult to be a top weapons supplier for the Empire and not put in regular appearances. But it has its rewards. There isn't a top eatery or private gala that I cannot get into in this town."

Ahsoka laughed, feeling at ease, the way Valles always made her feel. "Town? Rather a large one, wouldn't you say?"

Everyone laughed at that, even Reema.

"Well, ladies, if you please." Valles gestured in the direction of the limo, and everyone piled in.

As the speeder headed off to the temporary royal accommodations, Valles pointed out various Coruscanti landmarks below. They also passed over a large, newly-cleared area.

"Below you see the area that we have picked out to be your new home in the Capital when you and your mother are amongst us. When everything is complete, you shall have a palace worthy of the Empress, not a converted Jedi Temple."

Valles laughed as she said those last two words.

Ahsoka then inquired, "So what will happen to the former Temple? I understand Palpatine made it into his palace."

"It is to be closed until the Empress decides what she wants to do with it. Nearly all of the former Emperor's effects are being tagged and boxed up for storage at the current time."

"So what is to become of his former majesty?"

"Currently he is convalescing in a home on Avalonia. His days are mostly peaceful and his every whim is seen to, per orders of Her Majesty. But I have no idea at present about what her ultimate plans are for him."

"Very interesting … and so typical of Mother. I've often wondered what actually happened to him that day on Hoth. Mother came at him with a Force vortex and then shone like a star for a few seconds, then he went down like a sack of potatoes. Maris and I were aiming current at him, but he was starting to wear us down. I don't know how much longer we could have held out."

Valles smiled, then looked Ahsoka in the eye. "Good thing you didn't have to find out."

Ahsoka nodded, then sighed. "What's done is done."

Hedala was listening as Reema quietly pointed out landmarks she knew below as they sped on. Eventually they came to the most upscale living area on the entire planet, an exquisitely designed series of towers and their surroundings, which included large gardens, all over 500 metres above the surface below. Everything was inter-connected and the limo reached the Republika block, where their destination was located. The limo alighted atop a platform which then lifted them some 200 metres up and then they got out and walked inside the lobby. Ahsoka and her party were then escorted to their private apartments, about 2000 square metres of space, with several bedroom suites available. The two most exquisite were already set aside for Shaak and Ahsoka respectively. Hedala and Reema also each got beautiful three-room suites that had beautiful views of the city, which of course went on seemingly forever, in all directions. Ahsoka's maidens made do with a shared suite adjacent to their mistress, the Crown Princess.

"We do hope everything meets with your expectations, my lady," Valles said, as everyone was seemingly quite impressed with the preparations that had been made on their behalf.

"It's wonderful," Ahsoka gushed. It seemed the life of the Crown Princess was something she could grow to enjoy, but a little voice inside told her to beware. _Not all is as it seems._

Valles then showed Ahsoka into her suite personally, taking care to show her the wardrobes picked out just for her, containing fabulous robes, gowns, dresses, and other beautiful outfits that were suited for someone in Ahsoka's new position. Ahsoka sighed inwardly as she realized how well Valles knew her personal tastes. _She's always so thoughtful. I know she has likely worked very diligently to get all of this done right for us._

"So, my Princess," Valles said softly. "May we sit down for a bit? Perhaps share a drink or something?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Just something refreshing for me, please. I'm not ready to completely relax … just yet."

"Quite understandable. But, my lady, I was wondering. When is your mother expected to be here?"

Ahsoka then realized that Shaak had not shared this detail with her.

"I think she's got more to do back home before she is ready. I know she is wanting a full coronation ceremony and she intends to give a speech meant for the whole galaxy to see how serious she is about promoting justice for all. But she has not given me a timetable."

Valles nodded. "Does she understand the need to not wait too long? Her initial start has raised hopes everywhere. She has to keep the momentum going."

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand, Valles. And you are probably correct. But I don't know much about all this political stuff. Maybe you could give me some instruction? As long as you're not too busy, of course."

Valles laughed. "Ahsoka, you don't know me very well – I'm **always** busy! But yes, I'd love to explain some of these basic ideas to you. I'm sure you will grasp them. You seem quite intelligent and thoughtful."

Ahsoka nodded, then smiled at her friend, then thought. _Too bad Padmé isn't here._

 _ **(to be continued …)**_


	51. To the Stars

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Chapter 51: To the Stars**

The last chapter of the narrative.

Thanks to new followers: **armandoandres, Derekv, andrewjeeves, bozob11.**

 **Chapter 51: To the Stars**

Later that night, Reema was exploring her new home in Republika, when Valles caught up with her – but didn't show herself immediately. Instead, she scanned the young Order member and was delighted with what she found. _This young lady has huge Force potential and it's mostly Dark Side._

Valles had changed into something less formal and was getting in a bit of exercise by walking around the complex. She already owned an apartment in the same building that Ahsoka (and later Shaak) would be staying in. Reema stopped for a second to stare out into the city, perhaps trying to get her bearings, when Valles accosted her.

"Hello, Miss … Reema, right?"

Reema, momentarily startled, turned to Valles, recognizing her. "Yes, my lady. Reema Andujah. Padawan of the Order."

"Ahsoka said you grew up here on Coruscant. Have you seen anything or anyplace you recognize?"

Reema shook her head. "Not really. I almost never got up this high in the city. And if I did, I would be scared the authorities would probably haul me in."

"So where did you live for the most part?" Valles had already deduced the answer but preferred to draw the younger woman out.

"Underground. Often for long periods. I was abandoned by my parents when I was little, I don't even remember much about them."

Valles looked sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I suppose it's made you strong."

Reema nodded. "I learned how to survive."

"Let me ask you something else. Are you enjoying your time with the Princess? Does she treat you well?"

Reema chuckled for a second, then was serious. "I suppose. I mean, I really shouldn't complain, but I don't understand her at all."

"How do you mean?"

"Well … she's so powerful, and everybody seems to like her, but why does she care about me?"

Valles stared into Reema's eyes for a split-second, then said, softly. "I'm sure you have an opinion on that."

Reema stopped herself for a second, then started to wonder. _What_ _ **is**_ _it with Lady Valles? She's asking a lot of questions._

"No. I really don't. It's mostly because where I came from, no one, at all, ever cared."

"Ever?" Valles asked, a bit taken aback.

"Not that I recall. In fact the first person to even be halfway decent to me was Mister Rayce."

"Ah. He was Jocasta Nu's Padawan, right?"

"Right. But I had no idea what any of that meant. He just told me that they had detected I was strong with the Force and they would like to train me."

"So you went with him for that?"

"Yep. I meant I had a safe place to stay and plenty to eat. You see, I often was hungry." Reema realized she was opening up a bit more than she felt comfortable doing, but Valles seemed sympathetic, and genuine, so Reema just went with it.

Valles smiled at her. "I'm curious about you. In a good way. Would you like to come with me and perhaps get something to eat? I'd like to talk more with you."

Reema stared at her, somewhat incredulous. "Okay. I am a little bit hungry and Ahsoka didn't give me any credits."

"Really? She was supposed to give all of you payment credentials, on the new Imperial Interior Division accounts. You are now part of the Royal House."

"Hmmpf." Reema scoffed a little, hardly believing any of it. She'd never heard of 'payment credentials.'

"Don't worry, I will take care of it for you. For now, come with me." Valles then led Reema to an elevator and they descended to a shopping and restaurant level in the Republika complex. They sat down together, and Reema ordered some soup and pastry, with some ale to wash it down.

"Thank you, Lady Santhé. I guess this is all paid for by the government?"

"Absolutely. So anyway, Reema, you mentioned that you are strong with the Force."

Reema felt a slight feeling of unease. _Again with the questions. But this woman is rather powerful. I think she is also strong with the Force._

"That's right. I learned on my own at first. Then Mister Rayce helped me bring it out. Later, Master Maris trained me. I've made a lot of progress. I'm gonna be a Knight. Even Ahsoka says so."

Valles nodded and smiled, somewhat slyly. "I have no doubt of that. Reema, what do you ultimately see yourself doing?"

Reema again felt nervous, but something about Valles was starting to feel more familiar and she started to relax.

"Lady Valles, I will be honest with you. Before I came to Felucia with Grand Master Shaak, I never really thought very far ahead. I only wondered where my next meal was coming from. Now I feel I could be something really great, but I don't know what yet. Every time I beat Leia, Luke, or Hedala in a duel, I feel stronger and stronger, like all I have to do is keep working and it will all come to me."

"And that feels good, yes?"

"Yes."

Valles felt Reema starting to relax and so she moved closer to her. She put one hand on the young Padawan's shoulder and then grasped Reema's left hand with hers. At that point, she sent a strong surge of energy into Reema, giving her a jolt at first, but quickly felt Reema eagerly absorbing it. _Good. Very good. You are who I have been looking for, young one._

When Valles released Reema's hand, the Padawan looked her in the eye and smiled, saying softly, "that felt nice."

Reema realized Valles was indeed strong with the Force. The only time she could recall anyone ever doing that to her was when she first met Grand Master Shaak. The feeling then was one of profound warmth, but massive power. This time it was quite similar.

Valles, already scanning Reema's mind, was quite satisfied at the mutual bonding that was starting to take place. Reema would be a possible adherent, one that could be molded. _I must do a midichlorian count on this one. I feel she is more powerful than she could ever realize._ Valles then slyly caused Reema's fingertip to be jabbed by the point of a table knife, which drew a small amount of blood. Reema gasped for a second, but Valles quickly grabbed a napkin and pressed it next to the small wound, then sealed her finger using the Force, while carefully folding the napkin and placing it in her handbag.

Valles smoothly continued, "you say you don't recall much about your parents?"

"No. I guess they were poor, too, and couldn't afford to keep me."

"Yes. And ignorant. There are many decent orphanages on Coruscant. And a lovely young girl like you would've been taken in. Your childhood would have been far better. I feel bad for what you had to go through." Valles looked Reema in the eye, sincerely expressing her affection. She was starting to like the girl quite a bit.

Reema laughed it off. "What's done is done. I didn't need any fancy orphanage or school. I made it, anyway," she announced, with more than a little pride. She then changed topics.

"Hedala tells me you're the richest person in the Galaxy. Is she right?"

Valles chuckled. "She might be, I'm not completely sure. But I'm in the running."

The two of them finished their meal, then Valles escorted Reema back to the Princess's royal apartments, where her three-room suite awaited. Reema then showed her in.

"How do you like it so far, here?" Valles asked.

"It's great. Certainly beats the bunkhouse on Felucia."

"I'm glad you like it." Valles then pulled Reema into a hug and the younger woman happily accepted, starting to get a maternal vibe from her, one that she greatly welcomed. As Reema cuddled next to her, Valles kissed her on the forehead, then released her.

"I have to go now, but we'll talk some more. I wish you well."

Reema kissed Valles on the cheek quickly, then waved her goodbye as she left. She then felt tired and went to lie down for awhile. It was then she fell into a deep sleep and thoughts of Valles were filling her mind. _I have a friend, now, a very powerful friend._

Valles returned to her apartment, changed into sleepwear and prepared to lie down for a few hours. However, she wanted to check on something first. She opened the drawer of the nightstand next to her large bed and took out a lightsabre. As she was meticulously admiring the carvings on the hilt – many triangular designs and some small characters that resembled ancient runes – she then fired up the blade. A bright red hue sprang to life and she took a few swipes, then switched off the blade and held the sabre in her hands. A crafty smile came to the Lady's face as she thought _… It's been too long since I have held you …_ she looked almost lovingly at the sabre … _I will have a new apprentice soon. She is powerful … eager … and ambitious. I love her already. She will be my daughter in the Force._

* * *

Two weeks passed. On Felucia, Anakin Skywalker had been fitted for his new prostheses and was engaging in some physical therapy sessions to get the feel of them. He had nearly recovered from the spinal and pulmonary operations and was starting to feel stronger and more alert than he had in weeks. As Shaak's two Togruta maidens assisted him to walk, Anakin playfully joked with them.

"Are you two sure you can hold me? I might fall on top of you …"

"Knight Skywalker, we are able to handle it," they said, almost as one.

Soon Shaak entered the room and observed the proceedings with a smile on her normally inscrutable face.

"Anakin!" she called out cheerfully. "I see you are back on your feet. This is a great day. As your doctor, I recommend getting more exercise."

He laughed. "Master, I am back. It's been so long. Now I just need some hair."

Shaak laughed some more. "Not a problem. You can even pick out the color." She signaled for her assistants to leave the room, then turned to him, more seriously. "Are you feeling up to coming to Coruscant for my coronation?"

"Master, I wouldn't miss it. I owe everything to you, my Empress. Your special day will be the Galaxy's as well."

Shaak nodded. "Very well. We leave in one rotation. I have been given a new yacht for the purpose, the _Empress Shaak,_ it has been christened. About the size of a battle cruiser."

"I'm sure it will be worthy of you. Santhé-Sienar, correct?"

"Yes. And they also tell me my new palace is also ready on Coruscant – at least for the ceremony. We won't be moving in for a couple of months, so they have some lovely apartments for us for the time being."

Anakin nodded. "I'd heard you no longer want the old Jedi Temple building."

Shaak shook her head and chuckled. "Too many memories – many of them bad. The Galaxy needs a clean break with the past. We cleared out a large area in the heart of the city for it. It will be surrounded by parks and woodlands, and much of it open to the people, especially the children. There will also be a huge staging ground facing the building. We are calling it Galactic Square."

"Most appropriate, your Majesty. I am looking forward to seeing it. Has Master Brood returned yet?"

"She has."

"How do you feel about us getting together? Master, I promise to love and cherish her. I know she is a daughter to you, much like Ahsoka."

Shaak sighed contentedly. "Yes, she is, Anakin. I hope you two will be happy together. You might work out well as a team in the Empress's Hand. We can talk more about the composition of that special force when we have more time, but I see it as an elite service. The very best Stormtroopers and pilots will serve in it."

Anakin smiled broadly. "I like the sound of that, Master."

She turned to him directly. "And you shall have a new title. You will be Master Skywalker of the Order. The Jedi denied you this honor long ago, and I know well how it fueled your anger. Wait no more, my son. It is yours now. Masters Skywalker and Brood, together, at my side. The Princess and I are honored that we are united as a family."

Anakin felt a surge of pride inside, a feeling he could scarcely ever recall from even long ago, even when he had been knighted by the Jedi. _Mine at last. The Grand Master has placed her trust in me. Now the ancient knowledge can be mine as well._

Of course, Anakin had little conception of just how much of that knowledge there was – and how deep it ran. But at least he could start the journey, with his now beloved Maris at his side. Oh, this was a truly a blessed day.

Soon Maris came to join them, once again wearing her bright red dress. Anakin caught sight of her and his heart leapt. She coolly walked to his side, took both his hands in hers, and smiled broadly.

"How are you feeling, my Lord?" she said softly.

"Like a new man," his answer came. They embraced, with passion and fervor, then kissed for the first time.

* * *

Soon the three of them – Shaak, Maris, and Anakin – were together on the observation deck of the _Empress Shaak_ , looking out into space as they prepared to leave Felucia behind. They all knew they would still be spending time on the planet in the years to come, but a new chapter in their lives began, one filled with public purpose as the Galaxy needed their leadership. Shaak's private ship _Intrepid V_ remained behind, safely stored away in a hangar on Felucia, awaiting its next assignment, whenever that might come.

The trip to the Capital took eleven hours and the Empress was being entertained during the voyage by troops of performers in the main auditorium on the ship as she sat in her royal box, happily overlooking things. _It's good to be Empress_ , she thought, _at least it is right now. I will concern myself with the future later. This time … I have earned._ She then reviewed a proposed program of events for her coronation and the festivities planned. It was going to be a grand celebration, honoring the Galaxy and its many worlds and peoples. The transmissions and projections were coming in a steady stream. It seems everyone wanted one of the cherished coronation tickets, and some were being re-sold for 10,000 credits apiece.

It also seemed that everyone Shaak wanted to be there would be, with one exception. Master Yoda was not much for large gatherings and noisy celebrations, but he nevertheless wanted Shaak to know that he wished her well and gave her his heartfelt blessing before she left. He preferred to stay in the relative peacefulness of his new abode on Felucia – a place he was coming to enjoy, as the planet was heavily enveloped by the Force and there were many opportunities for quiet meditation. He also sensed the presence of Shaak's underground Temple of knowledge but decided he would only enter it with her express permission. Yoda was quite aware that she had stored many holocrons of different origins in the vault and some of these were locked away with security that only she could penetrate.

As the two of them held hands for a minute, he looked at her solemnly. "On you now, everything depends. At a new era, the Galaxy may stand, but tell us – time alone, it will. Take care, Shaak, my friend."

Aboard the _Empress Shaak_ , Anakin and Maris soon retired to be alone in one of the opulent suites on a higher deck. They awoke a few hours later, and, as this was their first time together, not everything was functioning as well as it might have, but there would be many opportunities to come. Nothing was going to stand in the way of their happiness, and the passion was there, nevertheless. Seldom had two people felt so right about being together. Maris and Anakin each had a similar outlook on life now that both of them had lived about 40 years or so. They knew what they wanted and were willing to spend time seeking it together. Marriage? A wedding? Who knew, at the time, but maybe … for now, they felt privileged to have aligned their personal and professional lives as one.

A few hours later, the ship had drawn within 30 minutes of Coruscant, and Shaak reflected upon the last time she had been there – the fateful day of Order 66 and the Jedi Purge, that would come to be known as Empire Day. One of the things she would do early on would be to make Empire Day the day of her coronation. Palpatine had never seen the need to stage a public event and ceremony, as pomp – and its potential to inspire his subjects – was lost on him. Shaak rightly believed it could be something to move the hearts of the people, if done right. Therefore she directed Valles to plan a ceremony worthy of the people and if those people wanted to proclaim their love for their new sovereign, well, so much the better.

Once the _Empress Shaak_ had entered into orbit, some well wishers on the planet below had spotted it through their telescopes and the word spread quickly. The public grounds surrounding the new palace were starting to fill up with revelers and the crowd was estimated at a half million. The seated areas closer to the ceremony were also starting to be populated and the many dignitaries and VIPs were beginning to arrive. These included the leaders of what had been the Rebel Alliance, as well as many former and current members of the Imperial Senate, and the leaders of various planets, from Muunilinst to Mandalore to Mon Calamari. It seemed that everyone wanted to be there to favorably impress the new Empress – to let her know they were honoring her.

* * *

Before the ceremony could begin, however, Valles was communicating with her love interest, Vaston, whose full name was Vaston Rochét M'ba-nét. This man was from the sector known as the Hapes Cluster. He was, similar to Valles, another one of the Galaxy's richest individuals. He outright owned at least ten planets and had a majority share in ten others. The sector he was domiciled in was rich in raw materials and he had offered much of them to the Empire at sweetheart rates, with Imperial Moffs and governors pocketing big kickback payments. This individual also had a rather large harem of exotic females from around the Galaxy, all of them begging to be part of the group. But his heart (mostly) belonged to Valles. Her brain and urbane charm drove him mad because she was not impressed by his wealth (having so much herself) and he wanted to possess her.

But no one could ever own Valles Santhé. Her grandfather, whom she revered, doted on her something awful, but she had earned it, being a very bright child. Valles had completed most of her schooling by her tenth birthday and soon went to work in the family business, the Santhé-Sienar Corporation, where she quickly mastered all of the business, understanding how each sector of the company worked and where the profit was. By 21, she had already been given her own division to run and grandpa began grooming her to take over completely because his own health was starting to fail. His son, Valles's father, turned out not to be interested in the business and basically lived the life of a playboy, traveling the Galaxy, boozing and gambling and womanizing. Valles was mostly raised by her mother and had a sharp look in her eye from a very early age.

Both Valles and Vaston discovered their affinity for the Force early in life but kept it a secret, knowing that it could only lead to trouble. They had the resources, as children, to take trips to far away places where they both practiced their abilities. One day, they met, and were immediately attracted to each other, and somehow kept bumping into each other over the years. Their abilities – and their bank accounts – steadily grew, and along with them, so did their ambitions. For the most part, however, they continued to keep their Force knowledge strictly confidential as their business empires grew.

"So, Val, are you all set for Shaak's coronation? Every hair in place?" Vas couldn't help but laugh, but inwardly was exceedingly proud of his lover's abilities and planning.

"Yes. Everyone's here but the woman of the hour, although I've received word that her yacht is now in orbit around the planet. We're all awaiting her speech and to see how she gives it. I've been rather impressed with her so far. She has a natural stage presence … and that exotic Togruta look. Couldn't ask for a better person to carry this off."

"All right, then. May the Force be with you," he laughed, seemingly proud of his attempt at humor.

"And you. When will I see you again?"

"A few rotations. Val, I love you. I always have. You do know that, right?"

"Of course you do, silly fool. A whole boat full of Twi'leks would likely swear to it."

"Bye, love." He signed off and Valles sighed inwardly and hung her head for a minute. _Almost never any 'me' time. Such is the life of the ambitious._

Valles checked her beautiful gown, and its train, in the mirror as her valets were attending to her. It was a lovely blend of pink and green, the colors she had originally chosen – with Shaak's blessing – for the Royal House of Ti. Her limo was being made ready and everything was going off on schedule. Valles hated it when that didn't happen and mercifully, it was falling into place. Shaak was late, of course, but that was to be expected. The Empress, naturally, was always on time, no matter what time it was. _Better that she arrive feeling relaxed and in good spirits,_ Valles figured.

* * *

As Shaak boarded the shuttle from her yacht, both Anakin and Maris joined her, and they went straight to Republika, which was one of the few residential blocks to have its own mini spaceport. Upon arriving at the royal suites, they were made ready. Anakin was elegantly attired in a gray and pink ensemble, with a dashing cloak in grey. There was still a hint of his old look as Vader, a part of him that he still found difficult to leave behind. Maris was being attended to and had to be coaxed into her beautiful satiny gown, in pink, green, and gray, to match that of her dashing escort. With some prodding, Maris was even able to convince him to wear a hairpiece until his own hair could be grown. His 19 years of wearing the helmet had essentially destroyed the follicles on his head and new ones would have to be transplanted. Once the both of them were ready, they were assisted into the limo, which whisked them about 10 km away to the new Imperial Palace. As they arrived, they saw the masses of people below, cheering each arrival as they were hoping to get a glimpse of Her Majesty.

As Ahsoka, along with Tri'ku, Reema, Hedala, Frehya, Jocasta, Luke, and Leia, had already arrived at the Palace, all that remained was the Empress herself. Shaak was getting made up at Republika, and she was wearing an elegant but simple basic pink dress for her coronation. Once she had been crowned, her elegant gown with its regal robes and their five-metre train would be placed on her, and these were being arrayed for her arrival at the Palace. In the meantime, her two Togruta maidens were busily detailing her lekku and montrals so they would have a neon-like glow for the thousands of camera angles and shots that would be taken of Her Majesty during her coronation ceremony. Ahsoka had already been made up and had her lekku detailed as well. At first she thought all of these preparations were absurd, but it didn't take long for her to understand that images of her were going to be shown all over the Galaxy and she had become a major celebrity.

Shaak was finally prepared and the Empress was taken over to the Palace, with her maidens in tow, themselves already attired in their pink dresses. When Shaak arrived, Ahsoka approached her and the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, then they both smiled.

"Well, Mother, we're finally here. We are actually going to do this."

"Yes, my child. What a long, strange trip it's been."

"I wouldn't have wanted to take it with anyone but you. I love you, Mother. From the bottom of my heart."

"Thank you, dear."

Anakin then walked over to pay his respects to the royal pair. Ahsoka could hardly believe it was he, but she soon saw the resemblance, and she was ready to cry.

"Ani – it's really you. I knew you'd be back. I never gave up hope."

"Yes, Snips … it's Skyguy. I'm so happy to **be** back."

Maris then came up to the pair as well. Ahsoka gasped at the sight of her.

"Maris! How stunning you are … I hear you and Anakin …" She intoned softly.

Maris put a finger to her lips and chuckled. "I never knew I'd fall in love with this guy, but now …"

Shaak turned to face them all, and they came over to her.

"Master, you're about to be crowned … how **does** it feel?" Maris asked.

Shaak smiled. "It feels right. I'm practically floating right now. This is our moment. No matter what happens next, we will **always** have this. Keep it in your hearts, people, and always remember this day."

Valles then entered the room and immediately went over to Shaak.

"Well, my lady, are you about ready for your big moment?" she asked, smiling broadly, and wearing her own lavish pink and green ensemble.

"Let's do it!" Shaak responded with cheerful enthusiasm.

Valles then signaled, and from the outside, they could hear music starting to play as the orchestra struck it up. The crowd roared with enthusiasm as the proceedings were about to start. Cameras were rolling and the footage was being transmitted everywhere. People gathering in the public squares of cities large and small, from worlds all around the Galaxy, started to cheer.

In pairs, the important members of the party were walked out of the Palace and onto the huge stage and were directed to their seats. Luke and Leia came out together, followed by their father, Anakin, and Maris – who were announced as the new heads of the Empress's Hand elite military and intelligence service. Next, were Shaak's parents, Kaa'shaan and Luu'maas, and her brother Tuuk, who were now effectively part of the Royal family, and had been transported from Shili for the occasion. Before they emerged from the Palace, they each paid their respects to their daughter and sister, the Empress, and then also greeted Ahsoka, the soon-to-be Crown Princess, and their newly adoptive granddaughter and niece. Next to emerge were Ahsoka's apprentices Hedala and Reema, the latter of which shared a quick kiss and pat on the shoulder from Valles as she made her way forward. Reema was simply blown away by the pomp and pageantry, and Hedala felt similar. She squeezed Reema's hand, who turned to smile at her, as they took their seats on the stage.

Ahsoka was next to emerge, and her beautiful pink satin gown with its three metre train caught the light and it shimmered back to the crowd, who were roaring their approval of the beautiful Togruta. Ahsoka felt her heart pounding in her breast but she was keeping it together. Valles then walked out on the stage and was introduced as the new Grand Vizier for Her Majesty, and she then took the microphone and began the official part of the ceremony.

"Welcome, everyone … today is the beginning of a new era for our galaxy. We crown our new Empress and she inspires us all to be the best we can be. Shaak Ti is a leader who represents everyone _in_ this galaxy."

As the music rose, Shaak stepped forward, wearing her simple, elegant pink dress, and she became visible to the crowd as a surge of applause greeted her. As she walked slowly onward, her thoughts were strangely empty as she desired nothing more than to simply feel the moment and, through the Force, she allowed the energy of the half-million souls in front of her to penetrate her consciousness. As the people glimpsed their new leader, there was a profound feeling of joy, as if to say the long, dark night was over and the new dawn of hope was here. Shaak certainly had a flair for the dramatic as she moved deliberately, waving her right hand to the crowd as she turned to face them in different directions and the joy continued to radiate. Finally, she made her way to the coronation chair and was seated, her face clearly smiling and her eyes beaming. She also had on the Amulet of Kalara, dangling from a chain around her neck, and it was glowing softly, giving off a faint reddish light.

At this point, a single figure in a beautiful white robe appeared, as Valles announced him as the new Chief Magistrate of the Galactic High Court, newly chosen for the role by Shaak and Valles in private consultation, stepped forward to face the chair, his back to the audience. Smiling at her, he then raised a golden scepter – covered with various jewels that made it sparkle as the spotlights played off it – over Shaak's head, then made the following pronouncement:

"Shaak Ti – daughter of Shili – queen of the Togruta people, supreme Lady of the planets Felucia and Avalonia, do you solemnly swear, before the Galaxy and all you hold dear … to be a ruler that will govern for the people of the Galaxy … to affirm your complete and total allegiance to the Galaxy … and to vow you will protect the Galaxy from all enemies?

Shaak then projected her voice via the Force into the sound system, and it thundered throughout the land and across the Galaxy … " _I do!"_

"Then, _rise_ , Shaak Ti." He then handed the scepter to her, which she accepted into her left hand, then felt the heft of the beautiful object, which weighed about 2 kg. She then raised it high, over her montrals, as the crowd again roared its approval and she turned to face each part of the audience, clearly feeling the love and savoring the anticipation of the people that unanimously cheered her on. Then she was seated again. The Magistrate then gave a hand signal.

From behind her, a group of people carried her resplendent pink gown that shimmered and glittered as it reflected the light from all over the stage. The another group behind them were carrying her magnificent robes – that only an Empress could wear – made of black, silver and pink, with the black being the outermost layer. Shaak rose again, waving to the crowd in various directions, and then the gown was placed on over her dress as she gracefully stepped into it, marveling at the fine workmanship and the beautiful glow it seemed to give her. Once it was on her body, she allowed the Force in, and temporarily reflected its power outward to the crowd. For a brief instant, Shaak shone like a mini star, all in iridescent pink. Then her robes were placed over her shoulders, their weight being felt along with their enveloping comfort and luxurious feel. Shaak allowed herself to revel in the moment, feeling that no one had ever stood so proudly and elegantly, and steeling her mind that she would truly live up to everything those cheering for her were hoping she could be. She then sat on the coronation chair.

Two men then approached, carrying a newly fashioned crown, designed to wrap around her lekku and montrals. It was made of platinum and gold, covered in various jewels. Ahsoka then rose and made her way over to the coronation chair, and stood, smiling at her adoptive mother, and also covered in her own dramatic pink gown. She was then given the crown, which she held in both hands as she could feel its 3 kg weight. The Chief Magistrate then continued.

"By the power vested in me from the Galaxy and all who live in it, I hereby pronounce you Empress of the Galaxy. Shaak the First."

The crowd roared again as Ahsoka placed the crown on Shaak's head, carefully fitting it around her lekku and fastening it behind her. Shaak then stood, held the scepter high, then proceeded to engage in some pyrotechnics as she caused the scepter to radiate beams of laser light in all directions. The crowd cheered repeatedly as the beams flashed overhead. The moment had arrived and Shaak certainly seemed equal to it. She radiated all of their hopes and affection back to them, ensuring that each person there was able to receive the warmth, coming seemingly from on high.

Shaak then reseated herself as a platform was being floated out to the stage. Shaak saw it, then seated herself on the new Imperial Throne. She then took the microphone, while waiting for the crowd to quiet down and allow her to speak to them. When they finally did, Shaak rose again, her magnificent robes and glittering gown reflecting back to the people, and spoke.

"To the people! … To the people! … To _my_ people! … It is I, your Empress, and your faithful servant. The long Night of Darkness is now over. Walk with me into a new dawn, a new day of beginnings, and possibilities. We have much to do, but we shall do it together. I am creating a new government, one that will allow the people of our Galaxy to reach their full potential … and there shall be no discrimination among living species in our Empire. All the peoples of the Galaxy stand before me with equal rights and are subject to equal justice under law. No citizen of our Empire shall be a slave or be held in involuntary servitude or bondage. To these ideals I swear my eternal allegiance. I will be your protector, your guarantor, and your most powerful servant."

Shaak continued to speak in lofty terms and declared that she would personally ensure that justice would prevail and that she would not permit conflict between worlds and species and that disputes would be settled in the Galactic Courts. The peoples' voice would be heard via the newly expanded legislature, and the Imperial military would be a force for good, charged with keeping the peace and maintaining order. The financial system would be kept stable and the Imperial government would work to maintain the integrity of the credit standard throughout the Galaxy. An Imperial commitment to education – of all citizens that wanted to better their lives through knowledge – was affirmed, as was the desire to protect and keep the beautiful and scenic places in the Galaxy, along with a commitment to the environment. No more wholesale trashing of planets and moons for exploitation of natural resources would take place, nor would people have their lands and belongings simply confiscated for Imperial use without just compensation.

After the newly crowned empress had finished, she then signaled that the celebration and festivities could commence. A long parade ensued, where representatives of the many sectors and species of sentients were featured. Shaak, Ahsoka, and the others in the Royal party watched in amazement at the various talents shown. There were floats, and on them, various performers that amused the Empress and her immediate family and close friends. When that was over, a series of musical performances took place as nightfall came to this part of the planet. Various singers, dancers, and instrumentalists performed for Her Majesty, while others gave short speeches of tribute to Shaak and testified to how grateful they were for her ascension to the throne and that their dreams could maybe now become a reality.

 _Hang on to the world, as it spins around, just don't let the spin get you down_

 _Things are moving fast, hold on tight and you will last_

 _Keep your self respect, your solemn pride; get yourself in gear, keep your stride_

 _Never mind your fears … Brighter days will soon be here_

 _Take it from me, someday we'll all be free_

 _Keep on walking tall, hold your head up high_

 _Lay your dreams right up to the sky_

 _Sing your greatest song_

 _And you'll keep going, going on_

 _Take it from me, someday we'll all be free_

(Donny Hathaway/Eddy Howard)

* * *

Even though the new Imperial Palace had served as the backdrop for the coronation ceremony, and all of the celebration that followed, the building was not yet ready for the Empress to take up residence in. It would be massive in scale and grand in scope. Not only would it house the royal family, it would be something of a museum for the citizens of the Galaxy to visit and celebrate galactic history. Everything, from the invention of hyperdrive that brought the various civilizations together, to the means of warfare and the development of super weapons, would be featured, as would the long confrontations of the Jedi and Sith – as these were part of what had brought the Galaxy to its current state.

In the neighborhood of the Palace, new governmental buildings were to be erected that would become the main offices of the various divisions of the administration. This meant that, for the Empress's regime, a large neighborhood had been completely razed and then rebuilt. Shaak was informed by Valles that she could expect to move into her new palace on Coruscant in about two more months, meanwhile the accommodations at Republika 1000 would serve as her royal domicile while on the planet. The next morning, after the coronation, Shaak hailed Valles and asked her to come to her apartment. The two women smiled – seemingly sincerely – as they clasped hands briefly after Valles had been shown in by Shaak's Togruta assistant Muu'saama.

"Well, my Empress, how _are_ you feeling? Plenty of rest?"

Shaak laughed, then gave Valles a quick hug. "You know me. Always lots of 'me' time. There are people who think I sleep all day sometimes."

She then stared a little deeper into Valles, then offered. "Perhaps, my good friend, you might wish to partake in meditation with me. Someone as active as you are, surely desires time to savor?"

Valles met Shaak's gaze evenly, then chuckled. "Hmmm, my lady, you know me all too well."

"Perhaps. But I feel I will come to know you even better. Valles, I am not enthused about staying in the Republika building for very long. As a Togruta, my feet long to feel the good ground. It is time for me to return to Shili for a spell, and spend time with my people. They will want to know how things may change under my reign."

Valles nodded. "Whatever you wish, my lady. But I would urge to return to Coruscant often during the first year. You will want to be well acquainted with all of the important players in your majesty's government."

"In good time, my friend. I am of course, fully aware that much planning and scheming is already taking place in the various warrens of clandestine activity around the planet. I find that Coruscant is often better appreciated from a distance. I rather like this new ship your people built for me. It is good for me to spend time in orbit around various worlds, that I might more fully appreciate them. I want to know as much as I can about those whom I am to be governing."

"A wise course, your Majesty." _Very wise, indeed. Not much gets by you, Shaak._

"As for now, Valles, I expect regular progress reports – on all aspects of my Galaxy and its administration – from my Grand Vizier."

"Absolutely, my Empress. I can provide these for you in whatever form you might desire."

Shaak nodded. "That is all, friend."

As Valles saw herself out, Shaak turned to Muu'saama.

"Come, my friend. We are heading home today … to Shili."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Republika 1000 block, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Maris were sharing a sumptuous breakfast together. The former Knight and Padawan were sharing Clone Wars tales as Maris listened with rapt attention.

"I can't believe this one they called Grievous. But I wouldn't mind facing him now," Maris smirked. "Hitting him with Force lightning would sure take the edge off his attitude."

Anakin laughed. "Too bad Dooku never needed to do that. At heart, Grievous was just a coward who always seemed to flee when things got tough."

He turned to Ahsoka and smiled. "So, Princess Snips. Look at how far we've come. That day, when you walked out on me and the Jedi, did you have any idea at all?"

She shook her head repeatedly as her lekku danced around, still gleaming from the detail work that had been done on them the day before. "Ani, I didn't even know what I would be doing that night. It's just been one long, crazy ride for me. But now I am supposed to be this serious person, someone for the people to look up to. I'm starting to envy you and Maris and your new job as the spymasters and informants for Shaak. There are many ambitious sorts in the Imperial military out there for you to keep an eye on."

Maris smiled, "And I have so much studying to do. I'm going to learn so much … about the government, about the forces, all of it."

"You'll have a great teacher, girl." She glanced at Anakin. "This guy is a bright one."

Anakin laughed again – amazed that so many of his old feelings had returned. Ahsoka was more beautiful than ever, and now wise and accomplished. He felt inside that the three of them had a strong bond and knew how close Maris and the Togruta had become over the past few years. Yes, most of those he knew – Obi-Wan, in particular, and of course his beloved Padmé – were gone forever, but he'd found a home now, and could rest assured that these friends would be there. Being Anakin Skywalker again felt better than he ever realized it would. The horrible times of 19 BBY – Order 66 and the Purge, and his duel to the death with Obi-Wan – would always be remembered, but now he felt they were truly behind him. It was time to move forward, to serve Shaak in any way he could, as he truly owed her his life, and to do that with his now beloved Maris at his side.

As for Ahsoka, though her future seemed as cloudy as ever, she took great comfort in Shaak, and those also close to her, which included Hedala and Frehya, along with Maris and Anakin. Of course, there was also her fiancé Tri'ku, and their upcoming wedding on Lianna. Valles had set up a meeting for the couple on Lianna in a few weeks, where all the details of the ceremony and reception could be ironed out. But right now, Ahsoka longed to get in a training room and do some working out with her sabres. Reema had recently shown up some aspects of her game that needed attending to, and who better to work with than the young Coruscanti? Ahsoka was determined to win the girl over, whatever it took.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, Luke and Hedala had caught up with each other and had spent a romantic night together. They awoke to more love making and then started to talk about their wedding plans. It became clear that neither of them really knew what would happen after that. They would both have many opportunities, being so close to the royal family and all.

Luke simply said, "no need to make up our minds now, Dala. The whole Galaxy is ours to explore."

She smiled and nodded to him. "How true that is. I never knew life could offer so much, and we have it together. But I want to continue our training too. I think Ahsoka and Maris will want to do that, so I don't want to be away from them too long."

Leia came to join them and expressed similar feelings, but also confessed she wanted to get into politics and to serve Shaak directly, if the Empress had any use for her. Otherwise, her next project would be trying to find as many survivors from the former Alderaan as possible, then relocating to a new world – to perhaps be named New Alderaan.

"It's best to put the past behind us," she told Hedala.

Her future sister-in-law smiled. "Leia, we of course will want to help. I loved my time on Alderaan and learned so much around your stepmother and father. We should honor their memory."

* * *

Finally, around the noon hour, Ahsoka and Shaak met for a brief time. The Empress would be returning to Shili, bringing her parents and brother back home on the royal yacht and then she would be meeting with people on her home world, with plenty of time for herself in the countryside.

"How nice that will be for you, Mother. I will also be coming to Shili, soon. I look forward to seeing my brother Mako'ta and my parents, who are in a home in Corvala."

Shaak looked lovingly at her daughter, and reflected. "So much behind us, my child, but so much in front of us as well. It is good that you have found the Tanos, and hopefully our two families will grow together just as we have. I feel this is the Way of the Force."

Mother and Daughter then hugged, kissed, held each others' hands and just smiled into each others' eyes. _To our future, boldly we shall go._

 **The End** (of Volume One)

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

So this concludes Volume One – Ahsoka and the Rebellion. I will be taking some time off to read other works before we start with Volume Two – Ahsoka, Shaak, and the Second Empire, and will start to lay the groundwork for that story, which will be similar length. There may be some more adult themes brought up in it as it will be entirely new "canon" from my own perspective. There will also be a Volume Three at some point after that to be written.

Over the next week or so, I will also put up one more chapter, this one to be a list of questions I have received while writing this story and my answers to them. I think it should be enlightening and also a guide of some of what to expect in Volumes Two and Three. I have greatly enjoyed creating this work and am humbled by the amazing reception it has gotten from you, the readers. Thanks again, to everyone, who read and reviewed the story as it was being posted, and to all of those who are following it and my future work. As mentioned elsewhere, there will also be shorter back stories for Frehya, Reema, Valles, and the tale of how Shaak and Maris came to Felucia and laid the groundwork for what became "Novus Ordo Galaxia." Stay tuned in …


	52. Questions and Answers

**Ahsoka and the Rebellion – Q &A**

* * *

This is not part of the narrative of Ahsoka and the Rebellion, but is an attempt to answer some questions about the story that have been asked over the course of writing and publishing it. A fair warning: if you have not yet read the entire story, this section will contain **SPOILERS** – but not about Volume Two or Volume Three, which will start to appear in a couple of months, around 2018-July.

* * *

 **What made you write this story? Why Ahsoka?**

As I mention in my profile, I am a longtime Star Wars fan but only started watching the animated stuff about 18 months ago now. With Clone Wars, it wasn't long before Ahsoka got my attention and not much later, made me a fan. Now I have an FB group dedicated to her called the Ahsoka Tano Fan Club. You can see the wide variety of members in the group, which show she has international appeal.

It was after I started watching Rebels and saw that she had returned, so I got the book about her and started wondering if I had what it took to write fiction. Once I got through the 2nd season of Rebels with its ambiguous ending and so many speculating whether she was dead or alive, I knew it was time to make my statement. I had just picked up Rebels season 3 and knew it was time to start, so chapter 1 of my story was written at the end of last August and then I put it up.

 **What was the hardest part of the story to write?**

I think it was actually chapters 2 and 3. I had what I thought was a good beginning but I needed to carry it though. The idea that Ahsoka could've escaped Malachor using the discarded TIE ship seemed to escape everyone else, but it seemed naturally logical to me so I ran with it. I just needed to have some place for her to go. Once the Almania arc came to my mind I had it and then it was just a matter of having her reach out and things started to flow. Eight months later and the whole thing – all 51 chapters and a quarter-million words – is now complete.

 **Why was Shaak Ti able to emerge as the most powerful entity in the galaxy?**

I became fascinated with Shaak when she appeared on Clone Wars and realized she and Ahsoka were the same species, the fascinating and romantic Togruta, and here was one that had been on the Jedi Council, so you know she was respected. The crux of the matter for me was the question of how did (or does) someone become powerful in the Force? Is it "midichlorians" or knowledge and practice? I decided it was likely a combination of the two, and so why not Shaak? Soon after hitting on this idea, I knew it would work well to have Shaak and Ahsoka together. I know others have done some of this, but I doubt anyone has gone this far. The reaction I've been getting shows it was a winner. Having Shaak become Ahsoka's surrogate mother was a great plot device that enabled the Shili arc, and then, the question of what is Togruta culture and heritage arose. Long before we get to Shili, little hints are dropped in various places leading up to it.

 **Why was Ahsoka the one to cause Darth Vader's transformation back into Anakin Skywalker?**

This of course is one of the more controversial plotlines I came up with. George Lucas's original canon held that only Luke could turn Vader, and that was what made the original SW trilogy so powerful. Fortunately, we writers are not held to accept only canon and can deviate from it provided one thing – the story has to be credible. I believed that Ahsoka could have had equal success in reaching Anakin, if only because of that Rebels season 2 closer where she exposes her old master inside the mask. She tried to reach out then, and was slapped down, but I felt that if I could get her to a safe place and have her among a new group of friends and allies then she might be able to try again. Again, Shaak is crucial because she understands the nature of Palpatine and how he controlled Vader through pain. Once Shaak could remove the pain, then she and Ahsoka could reach inside the mask and find Anakin. But even for them, it took a lot of time.

 **There are lots of original characters in Ahsoka and the Rebellion. Which ones did you have the most fun with?**

More or less all of them. I think a writer can always draw on various influences when creating fictional characters. The key is to have a set of ideas about them before committing them to the "canvas." That said, it's always possible for a character to "grow" or evolve, especially over a long story. For me, Reema Andujah and Frehya Lumoxa have been my favorites thus far, and even though Maris Brood is not my original character, she's getting far more exposure than she has anywhere else that I am aware of, so she's basically original. This was necessary if she was to be included with Shaak. But essentially everyone major gets to grow into something, even Ahsoka and Shaak. Valles Santhé was originally a minor character in Legends but mine is essentially original.

 **Why are most of the lead characters female?**

This kind of just happened, not out of a conscious need to have more of them. Considering that Ahsoka is the title character, it was natural to expect some of that. I was determined not to have her pulled into a love interest and have it be the main reason for her existence, so she ends up in a mentor relationship – both with Shaak, and with those she is training, like Hedala and to some degree Luke. As Ahsoka goes forward in the story, she connects with other females and the "girls club" aspect of things plays out. I always liked the idea of Ahsoka working with Luke, and even though he's now being mentored by his dad's girlfriend (Maris), she will be seeing more of him down the road. Leia, of course, was the first Star Wars heroine and she still has much ahead of her in this story. Will she become a Galactic political leader? Watch and learn … but the other ladies – Frehya, Reema, Hera – to name three, will be right in the middle of the action.

 **Were you primarily interested in the dynamic between Ahsoka and Anakin/Vader?**

Not as much as it might seem. There have been many tales written about that, so I didn't this to be another "Ani-soka" adventure. I think mine handles this from a different angle, that of Ahsoka helping in Anakin's redemption and then being reunited with him in a different sense by the end of Volume One. As Volume Two begins, Maris is now firmly in between Anakin and Ahsoka, but she is fine with that.

 **Can anyone stop Shaak and Ahsoka going forward?**

Maybe, but Shaak is unlike many autocratic leaders in that she is well aware of the need to constantly be learning more so as to be an effective leader. She is quick to call herself a "servant" and not a "ruler" but time will tell how honest she has been with herself – and the Galaxy. Having Ahsoka so close to her would seem to keep her from drifting into more of an authoritarian role, but Valles is also pulling her in that direction, while at the same time cannily posing as Ahsoka's friend. Shaak sets out with the intention to loosen her grip on power as the government starts to take shape and she is sincere about citizen participation through representative bodies. The decision to expand the legislature to two houses (like many Earth governments) gives more gravitas to that branch over time, plus the emphasis on an independent judiciary is a good sign. But so much power remains concentrated in the Empress's hands that the key will be access to her – and Valles will likely be the one who controls that for the most part.

 **When Shaak silently urged Ahsoka to kill Maul, was this a sign that the Dark Side was creeping into her consciousness?**

This still remains to be seen. Notice that, in Chapter 7, she never questions Ahsoka's actions, indeed, she seems to praise them. This is an early sign that Shaak's transition is occurring but she mostly manages it well. In Volume Two she may be tested more than in Volume One. Shaak for the most part has carefully planned each step in her rise to power and thus has had to do little other than her decisive stroke in Chapter 45 that severs Sidious from the Force. She even was able to delegate the power to take down Imperial ships to Ahsoka and Maris, once they had fully mastered it. It might be fun to see Shaak pick up her lightsabre and take a few swings, however. She sees herself as a union of sorts between Light and Dark, supposedly embodying the "best of both" but this is problematic. Shaak is wise, thoughtful, and mostly conservative, normally good qualities for an executive to have but she has an unconventional side to her as well. The Galaxy under Shaak promises to be far different than under Palpatine. There is little doubt that some will try to test her resolve, to see if she is willing to be ruthless enough to hold onto power.

 **What did Yoda mean in Chapter 35 by "Destroy Palpatine, it might, but to you, something worse, I fear" ?**

He felt that the power of Force Severance would potentially corrupt Shaak and she would lose her sense of balance. Apparently, his reading of the history – over 3000 years prior to his birth – was that the power would throw things out of balance. If Shaak became too powerful, then a counter-balance in the Force would take place, much as depicted in The Last Jedi, where Rey has arisen to counter Kylo Ren. This concept will certainly be explored in Volumes Two and Three.

 **What of the "chosen one" prophecy and the notion of Balance in the Force for this story?**

Remember that Anakin was rumored by the Jedi to be "the chosen one that would bring balance to the Force." This supposedly takes place when Vader turns against Palpatine to save Luke, but dies in the process himself. In my story, this moment doesn't come about – at least not yet – but it may manifest in other ways we cannot know yet. Something on a grander scale is not to be resolved in the first volume.

 **Why did Shaak leave Palpatine alive at the end of Volume One?**

Shaak is not in the habit of killing anyone unnecessarily. She clearly feels Palpatine is no longer any threat to her or her reign over the Galaxy. It also remains to be seen whether Force Severance is a permanent condition. Shaak gave him a rather large dose of the power, from all appearances, but it was never meant to be fatal. Cutting off someone from using the Force was considered an extreme solution by the ancient Jedi.

 **What happens to Frehya in the Second Empire?**

Her fate has been left somewhat up to her, but her loyalty to Shaak is unquestioned as Volume Two begins. But Maris would also like to have Knight Lumoxa as part of the Empress's Hand. And there is still the matter of overseeing the continued transformation of the planet Felucia. So Frehya has many choices to make.

 **Is Shaak now more powerful than any Jedi in history because of her embrace of the Dark Side and attempt to balance it with the Light?**

This is debatable but she is clearly on the "short list" at this time. It remains to be seen whether her attempt to create Force "balance" within herself will be successful. Usually mixing the Light and Dark sides has led to great destruction, as was briefly depicted in SW Rebels season 3 when Ezra placed two holocrons in close proximity. Shaak supposedly has taken precautions in this area, to good effect.

 **Why was Shaak creating her own Sith holocron as referenced in Chapter 34?**

Very mysterious and something that will be revisited in the later volumes. No one else seems to know anything about this yet.

 **Is Valles Santhé a Sith Lady?**

If she is, she is a most unconventional one. Carrying a red lightsabre does not alone make one a Sith. There is a kind and seemingly gracious public side to Valles, which is exhibited in the care she has for her home world of Lianna and the need to help less fortunate members of society. But this is balanced by her unmistakable ambition and the inner conviction that she is best suited to rule due to her intelligence. Valles is not in a hurry, however.

* * *

Over the next week or so, I will also provide a guide to all characters in this volume of the story, and a list of locations and their connection to the story and the characters. This guide may help to also get ready for Volume Two once it begins.


	53. Guide to Characters

**Chapter 53: Guide to Characters**

(Name ; first chapter appears ; approx. birth date or lifespan if dead at the end of this volume, which is 1 ABY)

OC – Original Character; POC – Partially Original Character

This is not an exhaustive list of every character to appear in this volume of the story, but includes all of importance to the narrative. The characters are listed in order of their first appearance in the story.

 **Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) ; 1 ; 41 BBY**

Needs little introduction to any Star Wars fan, but plays a big role in this story. After the mention at the beginning, we don't see the Dark Lord again until chapter 14, but then he's in almost every chapter going forward.

 **Ahsoka Tano (a.k.a. Ashli Tanner) ; 1 ; 36 BBY**

Our heroine, and the main protagonist of the tale. Ahsoka goes through many different activities over the course of the story and starts to reach her true destiny. She makes some new friends and reconnects with some old ones. Starting the story after the showdown with Vader on Malachor, Ahsoka gets off the planet and goes to nearby world Almania, where she makes new friends. A meeting on Alderaan with Bail Organa allows her to learn the truth about what happened to Anakin, and also the whereabouts of both his children. It is shortly after this that Shaak Ti reaches out to Ahsoka and invites her to Felucia, where she learns about the Order and eventually becomes Shaak's adopted daughter. From there, Ahsoka is Shaak's biggest supporter, though sometimes she is not always certain about her new mother's ultimate aims. As Volume One ends, Ahsoka has become Crown Princess of the Galaxy under her mother's new reign as Empress.

 **Hera Syndulla ; 2 ; 29 BBY**

Known for her appearances in Star Wars Rebels, the captain of the _Ghost_ was also friendly with Ahsoka in the time leading up to the start of that show in 5 BBY.

 **Frehya Lumoxa (OC) ; 2 ; 52 BBY**

The first original character to appear in the story, Frehya is a native of Almania, a planet with a Siberian climate and a hardy population that carved out a civilization there. When she first meets Ahsoka, she has a military background in the local defense forces. A dark-haired and middle-aged woman, Ms. Lumoxa was resigned to living the rest of her life in quiet desperation but Ahsoka changes everything for her when she learns of Frehya's Force ability. Frehya first becomes Ahsoka's apprentice, then later a key figure in the rebellion as she manages many activities for Shaak.

 **Tri'ku Je'har (OC) ; 2 ; 48 BBY**

A leader of the Almanian military, Ahsoka meets him on Almania and he goes on to eventually become her fiancé by the end of this volume. He also leaves the Almanian forces to join the Rebel Alliance. At one time, he had a romantic relationship with Frehya when they were much younger.

 **Chelli Lona Aphra ; 3 ; 24 BBY**

An architecture grad student with a penchant for money making schemes, her talent and intellect become quite valuable to Ahsoka. Chelli basically means well but her attitude often causes problems for her.

 **Sana Starros ; 3 ; 31 BBY**

A former classmate of Chelli Aphra during her younger days in the Core worlds, Sana turned to bounty hunting at times to make ends meet. Reuniting with Chelli in a romantic relationship, Sana comes to know Ahsoka. Later she makes her first big score on Nar Shaddaa as she and a colleague are paid 1 million credits for turning over Han and Leia.

 **Bail Prestor Organa ; 3 ; 64 BBY – 0 ABY**

The adoptive father of Princess Leia, he was a former member of the Republic (and later the Imperial) Senate, representing his home world of Alderaan. He later is instrumental in organizing the rebellion against the Empire. Ahsoka first starts working with Bail around 17 BBY when her time on the ag moon Raada comes to an end. Organa would perish in the destruction of his home planet by the Death Star.

 **Leia Organa (Skywalker) ; 4 ; 19 BBY**

One of the twins born to Padme Amidala in 19 BBY around the beginning of the Empire. She and her brother Luke were both born on the remote world of Polis Massa, then she was later adopted by Bail and Breha Organa and grew up on Alderaan. Leia's adventure in this story follows a different track than seen in the original Star Wars trilogy, as she works with Ahsoka and Shaak Ti as they drive the rebellion.

 **Hedala Fardi (POC); 5 ; 22 BBY**

A young girl from the planet Thabeska, Hedala and her Force sensitivity were first discovered by Ahsoka when she was only 4 years old. She later go the chance to go to Alderaan as (presumably) Ahsoka mentioned her to Bail Organa. When she and Ahsoka reunite in chapter 5, she then joins Ahsoka and becomes her apprentice alongside Frehya. Hedala goes on to great success in the rebellion and continues to be close to Ahsoka.

 **Shaak Ti ; 5 ; 59 BBY**

The other major protagonist in the story, Shaak is a former Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council (for 8 years), Shaak narrowly escapes the Empire during the Jedi Purge in 19 BBY. She removes many holocrons from the Jedi Temple during her escape and goes to the planet Felucia, where she lives secretly for the next two decades. During this time, she formulates and then executes a plan to gain her revenge against the Empire and to dethrone Palpatine, making herself Empress. She also discovers vast new powers while carefully studying all of the holocrons she confiscated. For the most part, she keeps her plan completely confidential. Shaak sets up a Jedi replacement organization that she dubs "The Order" and names herself as Grand Master. She sets out to recruit Force sensitive people around the Galaxy so that she might train them to be Members of the Order. At some point, Shaak discovers that Ahsoka has also survived the Purge and she tracks the younger Togruta's progress with the rebellion, until deciding to introduce herself to Ahsoka and bring her to Felucia in chapter 5. Later, she takes Ahsoka with her on a journey to their home world of Shili, where they are immersed in the culture of their Togruta species.

 **Maris Brood (POC) ; 6 ; 40 BBY**

A young Zabrak Jedi who had just passed the Trials before the Jedi Purge began in 19 BBY, Maris also escapes Coruscant with Shaak Ti and goes to live with her on Felucia. Over the next two decades, Maris is carefully trained by Shaak in the new powers such as Force Lightning. As the rebellion rises, Maris's importance in it only grows. She also becomes more relaxed and outgoing, but her reputation as a stern taskmaster in training the future Order members remains.

 **Yoda ; 6 ; c. 900 BBY**

The eternal Jedi sage, Master Yoda is still around during the period covered by this story. However, his arc is quite different than what is seen in the Original Trilogy. Yoda and Shaak had always been friends, dating to before her time on the Jedi Council. In this story, he is seemingly the only one that Shaak consults with before making big decisions. Up until the end of this volume, he has so far endorsed her conduct and plans. Yoda leaves Dagobah and moves to Felucia in chapter 49.

 **Maul (nee Darth Maul); 7 ; 51 BBY – 1 BBY**

He is not a heavily featured character in this story, but important for Ahsoka's journey in chapter 7. She uses her new powers to put him at her mercy, but decides to spare his life. Maul is seemingly grateful for this as he is able to pursue his plan for revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi, who ends up finishing him off in chapter 16.

 **Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi; 8 ; 52 BBY – 0 ABY**

Ahsoka learns of Kenobi's circumstances from Bail Organa in chapter 4, then journeys to visit him in chapter 8, accompanied by Shaak and her apprentices Frehya and Hedala. Kenobi still perishes at Darth Vader's hands in chapter 24 on the Death Star, just as in the original movie _A New Hope._

 **Boba Fett; 9 ; 32 BBY**

Fett is another incidental character, first appearing in chapter 9, where he is met by Hedala and Frehya on Tatooine. He returns in chapter 31, where Ahsoka, Luke and Hedala encounter him, again on Tatooine.

 **Jabba Desilijic Tiure (the Hutt); 9 ; c. 600 BBY**

Jabba the Hutt is an ally of Shaak's, who assists her in gaining knowledge about the progress of the Death Star project, starting in chapter 9. He later is seen with Vader in chapter 30.

 **Saw Gerrera ; 11 ; 50 BBY – 0 BBY**

An old acquaintance of Ahsoka's from the Onderon campaign during the Clone War, Saw is seen assisting the rebellion in chapter 11 and later, Ahsoka works with him in chapter 21. She is unable to save him from dying on the planet Jedha, just before the Battle of Scarif, in chapter 23.

 **Mon Mothma ; 12 ; 46 BBY**

A key leader in the Rebel Alliance, Mothma had been a senator for the Republic and later the Empire, representing her home, the Core world of Chandrila. She does not seem happy with the takeover of the rebellion by Shaak Ti, but has little choice in the matter. Shaak and Mon work together for the most part, and they are outwardly supportive of each other, but Mothma has misgivings about exchanging one Emperor for another, even if it is Shaak.

 **Garm Bel-Iblis; 12 ; 65 BBY**

Another former Republic and Imperial Senator, Mothma's fellow Alliance leader, Bel-Iblis, is more in agreement with Shaak's decision to become Empress. He hails from Corellia, also the birthplace of Han Solo.

 **Sheev Palpatine ; 14 ; 82 BBY**

The incumbent Emperor at the start of this story, Palpatine was also known as Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and considered one of the most powerful people in the history of the Galaxy. Shaak Ti set her aims high – to take him down, but at the same time, have him formally hand over power to her once the fait accompli had been done. At the end of this volume, Palpatine was in retirement, living on the converted world of Avalonia, under the care of Shaak's assisted living caretakers.

 **Rae Sloane ; 14 ; 41 BBY**

A rising star in the Imperial Navy, Admiral Sloane will be given a chance to show her loyalty to the newly crowned Empress.

 **Xendar Silkaw (OC) ; 15 ; 26 BBY**

A newly knighted member of the Order (Shaak Ti's replacement for the Jedi), Xendar is heavily involved in the administration of the planet Felucia, with Frehya Lumoxa.

 **Bendu ; 16 ; (unknown)**

A curious individual (species unidentified), who is one of the few beings to embrace both Light and Dark sides of the Force, and someone Shaak happens to know – but we don't know much detail around that at this point.

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn) ; 16 ; c. 55 BBY**

One the classic villains in the Star Wars extended universe, Thrawn was added to canon by his inclusion in Star Wars Rebels 3rd and 4th seasons. He is seen briefly in chapter 16, at the Battle of Atollon and has to deal with the fallout when Shaak and Ahsoka use their new powers to take out an Imperial Star Destroyer. His fate at the end of the volume is still undetermined – as is his allegiance to the new Empress.

 **Sugi (Emari); 20; c. 50 BBY**

A former Zabrak bounty hunter from the Clone War era, Sugi is seen briefly on the planet Sullust in chapter 20 and 21. She was somehow a friend of her fellow Zabrak Maris Brood.

 **Mak Plain (POC); 21; c. 62 BBY**

A top banker on the world of Muunilinst, Plain is helping to look after some of Shaak's vast wealth. He may well be in line for a top appointment in the Finance Ministry in the new government.

 **Tor Bohcala (OC); 21; 64 BBY**

A Twi'lek that somehow Shaak has known for a number of years, Bohcala has extensive experience in mining operations. He is seen in chapter 21 discussing a new find on Muunilinst with Shaak.

 **Luke Skywalker ; 22 ; 19 BBY**

The son of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker, Luke doesn't learn his true identity until chapter 32. This of course is well ahead of when he learns it in the Original Trilogy. Luke has backup in the destruction of the Death Star from both Shaak and Ahsoka, and after it's over, he agrees to join the Order and becomes Ahsoka's third apprentice. Later on, he is switched to Maris as she and Ahsoka learn of his attraction to Hedala. Late in the volume, Hedala and Luke agree to get married, as their interest in each other steadily grew after the Battle of Yavin. Luke's new position has not been settled at the end of Volume One, but it is likely he will serve in the new "Empress's Hand" unit alongside his father and Maris, who have become similarly involved romantically.

 **Jyn Erso; 22 ; 20 BBY**

The heroine of the film _Rogue One,_ Jyn makes a strong impact on Ahsoka, who appreciates the young woman's intensity and enlists her as part of the team to go to Scarif and find the Death Star plans. Unfortunately, Ahsoka is unable to save her from dying on the planet after Tarkin orders the base to be destroyed by the Death Star.

 **Han Solo; 24 ; 32 BBY**

An iconic Star Wars character, who now has a separate film about his backstory now in theaters. Solo is not heavily featured in this story, but is part of the rebellion and will likely be wondering what Ahsoka and Shaak have in store for him next. He is still close friends with Chewbacca and is pursuing a relationship with Leia, who is thirteen years his junior.

 **Jin-lo Rayce; 26 ; c. 55 BBY**

Another former Jedi that survived the Purge, Rayce was working with Jocasta Nu to build a new group of Force-sensitive people that is co-opted by Shaak's Order after Rayce pays her a visit on Felucia in chapter 26.

 **Riyo Chuchi; 27 ; 42 BBY**

Another Clone Wars friend of Ahsoka, from the planet Pantora. Chuchi gets elected Chancellor in her home system and agrees to allow the rebels to set up a military base in the Pantora System.

 **Cassio Tagge; 27 ; c. 55 BBY**

One of the few survivors among the Imperial High Command after the Battle of Yavin, General Tagge is given authority over Darth Vader by the Emperor sometime after that battle. He is expected to lead an effort to clean up Outer Rim pirate and syndicate activity with Vader as his enforcer, but the Dark Lord has other plans. Vader soon deserts Tagge once he realizes his son and daughter are now under Shaak Ti. As the volume ends, Tagge is presumably still a member of the Imperial High Command and his ultimate fate left up to Shaak Ti.

 **Jocasta Nu; 29 ; c. 85 BBY**

A former Jedi Master and the one in charge of archival systems in the Jedi Temple. Jocasta assists Shaak in the confiscation of the holocrons from the Temple and retains some of them herself. She goes into hiding and then surfaces on Mon Mothma's home world of Chandrila, where she is overseeing Jin-lo Rayce's operation. She and Rayce name it the Agents of Ossus. Jocasta then reunites with Shaak in chapter 29 and enthusiastically backs the Togruta's plan to become galactic empress. She also moves to Felucia and her group is co-opted into the Order.

 **Reema Andujah (OC); 29 ; 17 BBY**

A young woman born on Coruscant who was abandoned by her parents and left to survive on her own, which she does partly through her strong Force ability. Eventually she is discovered by Rayce and becomes an Agent of Ossus. Later, she joins the Order after Shaak is impressed with her Force potential. She first trains under Maris, but then is switched to Ahsoka, with whom she gets off to a rocky start. Reema carries a certain level of anger bottled up inside her and it drives her forward.

 **Valles Santhé (OC); 36; 37 BBY**

A granddaughter of Kerred Santhé, one of the leading armaments makers in the Galaxy, Valles is running the Santhé-Sienar Corporation by the time she shows up in chapter 36. She makes a strong favorable impression on Shaak and a fast friend in Ahsoka. But Valles is a supremely ambitious woman that also turns out to be Force sensitive – in fact, extremely so. She has also been able to conceal her true nature from both Shaak and Ahsoka. As Shaak takes the throne of the Galaxy, Valles becomes her chief of staff and starts to fill the new administration with her loyalists. As Volume One ends, she has also discovered Reema and has reached out to her, very much wanting her to be a future apprentice.

 **Jaybo Hood; 37; 31 BBY**

Another Clone War participant – if not a veteran – Hood is an expert with artificial intelligence and droid-based systems, working for Santhé-Sienar. Valles reassigns him to work on Felucia for Shaak and Ahsoka, and he is teamed up with Chelli Aphra. The new partnership looks promising as they both have many ideas about using droid systems. Jaybo and Chelli both figure to have important roles in the Second Empire under Empress Shaak.

 **Tuuk vin'de Ti (OC); 40; 57 BBY**

The younger brother of Shaak Ti, Tuuk is managing the family business, which involves a large scale farming operation and a popular restaurant in the capital city of Corvala, on Shili, the Togruta home world. His life figures to get more complicated now that his sister has been crowned Empress. Tuuk likely will decline any royal title, as he is a traditional Togruta and suspicious of those in power.

 **Luu'maas Ti (OC); 40; 100 BBY**

Shaak Ti's mother, still living on Shili and the architect of the restaurant, whose cuisine was based on her original recipes. She is a gentle, easy-going woman, still very much alive after a century since her birth. She remains devoted to her husband and the father of both Shaak and Tuuk.

 **Kaa'shaan Ti (OC); 40; 102 BBY**

The patriarch of the Ti clan on Shili, Kaa'Shaan is a proud father of his daughter Shaak. This extended to her days in the Jedi, but after the Purge he and his wife do not see their daughter again until chapter 40 of this story. He has mixed feelings concerning Shaak's plan to become Empress, but is likely quite proud of her.


	54. Guide to Locations

**Chapter 54: Guide to Locations**

(Place ; chapters appearing - in order; Region (direction from the galactic center), Sector, Map grid coordinate)

POC – Partially Original Location

 **Malachor (Avalonia); 1,38,45,46,47; Outer Rim (NE), Chorlian, S-4 (POC)**

Where the story begins, after Ahsoka's showdown with Vader. Malachor was a barren, seemingly uninhabited world that was the site of an ancient Sith temple. By the end of this volume, it has been reborn as a manufactured "paradise" for the new Empress and given a new name, Avalonia. It figures to be a key locale in the next volume, as its re-maker, Valles Santhé, has become the Empress's chief of staff and de facto Prime Minister.

 **Almania; 2,3,4,7,10,13,15,17,18,20,23,26; Outer Rim (NE), Mortex, S-5 (POC)**

Ahsoka, after escaping Malachor, first came to this hard-working planet that featured brutal winters and found new friends, one of whom is engaged to marry her as Volume 1 ends. She still owns a fashionable estate on the planet but seldom has time to go there any more.

 **Vaynai; 3,4,7,10,11,14,15,30; Outer Rim (NE), Chorlian, S-4 (POC)**

A world mostly covered by water, Vaynai features some lovely islands that are arranged in a protective archipelago and became a popular resort destination. Run by Corporate Sector interests, it is also a gamblers' hangout where many deals go down, some more reputable than others. Unbeknownst to viewers of the film _The Last Jedi_ , Vaynai is a sister world to Cantonica, the planet where Canto-Bight is located.

 **Alderaan; 4,5,24; Core, M-10**

Well known from the movie _A New Hope,_ the home of the Organa family is the victim of the first Death Star, where the Galactic Empirecommits its greatest atrocity.

 **Felucia; 5,6,8,10,11,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,22,24,25,26,27,28,29,31,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,** **41,42,43,44,47,48,49,50,51; Outer Rim (NE), Thanium, R-6**

Once a steamy jungle planet containing many unique species, Felucia became the adopted home of former Jedi Shaak Ti and Maris Brood. They set about remaking the planet and setting up their private world, where Shaak founds The Order, her remaking of the Jedi, and later invites Ahsoka to visit (chapter 5). As the volume ends, Felucia is becoming another resort world with a re-engineered climate, courtesy of Valles Santhé, but the Empress will be keen on leaving the facilities of the Order undisturbed.

 **Atollon; 7,16,17; Outer Rim (NE), Dominus, U-7**

A temporary home for the Rebels before they establish their base on Yavin IV. Also the home of the mysterious Bendu, a being that incorporates aspects of both the Dark and Light sides of the Force. Ahsoka gains a measure of revenge over the former Sith, Darth Maul, here, but spares his life.

 **Tatooine; 8,9,12,22,24,30,31; Outer Rim (SE), Arkanis, R-16**

The birthplace of Anakin Skywalker and the boyhood home of his son Luke, this desert world also is an important place for the Hutt crime syndicate, and it's where we start _A New Hope_.

 **Geonosis; 11,32; Outer Rim (SE), Arkanis, R-16**

First seen in the movie _Attack of the Clones,_ it was the home of a species of sentient insectoid creatures, who were also experts in droid development. The Geonosians designed most of the droids used by the Separatists during the Clone War. It was also the site where the first Death Star was conceived and where work began, until the Emperor decided to move the project to Scarif and attempted to exterminate the Geonosians so they couldn't tell anyone about it.

 **Scarif; 12,15,23; Outer Rim (SE), Abrion, S-15**

Featured in the film _Rogue One_ , the Death Star project was completed here. Scarif is otherwise another resort-quality world with beautiful beaches and much sunshine. It may have a new role in the Second Empire.

 **Corellia; 12; Core, M-11**

The birthplace of Han Solo, Corellia is a major industrial hub and key junction of hyperspace lanes. The Rebel Alliance leadership meets here to draft their Declaration of Rebellion, and also meet with Shaak and Ahsoka for the first time.

 **Coruscant; 14,15,17,18,19,22,25,27,33,40,43,44,49,50,51 ; Core, L-9**

The capital of the Galaxy, and a world almost completely urbanized, Coruscant mostly is seen in Volume 1 as the home of Emperor Palpatine. It is also the home world of young Reema Andujah, a Padawan of the Order, who is proving to be something of a headache for Ahsoka.

 **Yavin; 16,17,20,22,23,24,25,30; Outer Rim (NE), Gordian Reach, P-6**

Seen in _A New Hope_ as the location of the rebel base, Yavin is a large gas giant planet where the fourth moon is habitable. The Rebels spend time setting up their base here, only to have to pack up and go after the Death Star is destroyed.

 **Issagra; 17,18,28; Outer Rim (NE), Corporate, S-4**

A crossroads world in the Corporate Sector, this planet serves as a meeting place for Ahsoka and Vader midway through Volume 1.

 **Sullust; 20,21; Outer Rim (S), Brema, M-17**

A world where all the sentient life is below the surface, and where the people have fashioned an entire existence underground, complete with synthetic "sunshine." Ahsoka and Maris travel here to learn more about the plans for the Death Star.

 **Muunilinst; 21; Outer Rim (N), Obtrexta, K-4**

The bankers' planet, populated by the mostly serious Muun people, it also contains vast deposits of precious metals, many of them yet to be uncovered. It is also the source of much of Shaak Ti's wealth, unbeknownst to almost everyone else in the Galaxy.

 **Jedha; 23; Mid Rim (W), Freestanding subsector, H-10**

Site of an old Jedi temple, Jedha is used by the Empire for target practice as the Death Star is made ready for service. The planet also was home to a group of Force worshipers, such as Chirrut Imwe, who is seen in _Rogue One._

 **Eadu; 23; Outer Rim (E), Calaron, U-10**

A stop for the Rebels as they try, vainly, to free Galen Erso from Imperial custody, during the run-up to the Battle of Scarif.

 **Pantora; 27,31,37; Outer Rim (S), Sujimis, P-19**

This land was featured during the Clone War as the home of the blue-skinned Pantoran people, among them, Ahsoka's old friend Riyo Chuchi, who became one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. It was used as another rebel base during the run-up to Shaak and Palpatine's final encounter.

 **Chandrila; 29; Core, L-9**

Core world home of rebel leader Mon Mothma and the temporary abode of former Jedi Master, archivist Jocasta Nu.

 **The Wheel; 30,34,35 ; Mid Rim, Maldrood, R-7**

A busy crossroads for much Galactic commerce, the Wheel is a giant space station, almost as large as the Death Star, but not weaponized. It is a port-of-call for Doctor Chelli Aphra during her search new money-making opportunities.

 **Cymoon 1; 30; Colonies, N-11**

An outlying satellite world of the Corellian system, Cymoon was a moon that housed an Imperial weapons factory that was greatly damaged by a rebel attack, a month or so after the Death Star was destroyed.

 **Monsua Nebula; 32; Outer Rim (SW), Moddell, H-16**

A (hopefully) romantic and scenic place in the Galaxy, where Han Solo takes Princess Leia. It is where Sana Starros catches up to them and they wind up in a serious jam.

 **Nar Shaddaa; 33; Outer Rim (E), Hutt Space, S-12**

One of the most notorious places in the Galaxy for criminal activity of various kinds, it is also a place where corporations carry on less-than-reputable activities. Ahsoka and Vader come here to rescue Leia and Han from being held in captivity.

 **Lianna; 36,37,38,39; Outer Rim (NE), Allied Tion, S-6 (POC)**

The home world of Valles Santhé, this planet is the so-called "perfect" world, where climate, the environment, and living standards are maintained carefully. No poverty is said to exist here and everyone's welfare is apparently looked out for by Ms. Santhé. Ahsoka is planning to hold her wedding ceremony on Lianna, early in Volume 2 of the story.

 **Shili; 40,41,42; Expansion Region (N), Ehosiq, L-8 (POC)**

The home world of the Togruta species, Shili has abundant wildlife and a long growing season. Ahsoka and Shaak both return here and are enchanted by the simple way of life and the old spiritual values of the people in the countryside. Shili was considered primitive until it was discovered by the rest of the Galaxy about one thousand years prior. Due to Shaak's prodigious Force abilities, the Togruta "Kuu'gru" treat her as a sort of goddess.

 **Dagobah; 43; Outer Rim (S), Sluis, M-19**

Yoda's home in exile while Palpatine is on the throne, he leaves the swampy planet once Shaak has ascended to power. Yoda decides to take up residence on Felucia, where he feels close to the Force.

 **Endor; 44,46; Outer Rim (SW), Moddell, H-16**

The site chosen by the Empire to begin construction of the second Death Star. Valles gives Shaak a tour of the work in progress as it was being constructed by her firm, the Santhé-Sienar Corporation. Endor is also the "forest moon" and home of the Ewoks, featured in the film _Return of the Jedi_ , but these events presumably do not take place in this story.

 **Hoth; 44,45; Outer Rim (SW), Anoat, K-18**

The ice planet (except near the equator) that was seen in the film _The Empire Strikes Back_ , Hoth is used in this story as the site of a decoy rebel base that eventually lures Palpatine into Shaak's ambush.

* * *

This concludes all material for Volume One of the Ahsoka Trilogy, "Ahsoka and the Rebellion." Next up are some "sneak peeks" at future works I will be doing involving the "back stories" of some of the original characters who appear in this story. These will be published over the next few weeks.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to follow this story and to those who reviewed it. It has been a wonderful experience for me to write this and it has done better than I could ever have dreamed. There is much more to come.


	55. Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story C1

**Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story**

Here I present the first chapter of what I am calling "Shaak and Maris: A Star Wars Story." This is meant to show the events and happenings with Shaak Ti and Maris Brood as they would go on to found what became known as The New Order of the Galaxy (Novus Ordo Galaxia), or simply, The Order. It will cover the seventeen-year interval that leads up to the beginning of Ahsoka and the Rebellion. It begins around the time covered at the end of the film Revenge of the Sith.

I am featuring the first chapter of the story here, but will soon be adding it as a separate featured story. I expect to be writing some of these chapters at the same time as Volume Two of the Ahsoka Trilogy is being released. Both Shaak and Maris are important figures in that trilogy as any reader may realize. This is to provide back story for them. In the months to come, additional features will be written that provide similar history for other featured characters in the Ahsoka Trilogy.

 **Chapter 1: The Fateful Day**

It was the year 19 BBY.

Master Shaak Ti arose early in her quarters at the Jedi Temple. She'd had a fitful night with little deep sleep and soon realized the reason: she'd felt a profound tremor in the Force and knew the Dark Side was suddenly on the move. From every direction, she could feel anguished cries for help – as if thousands of voices were suddenly silenced.

Quickly she rose and dressed, and before she could get her bearings, an urgent message came across her communications device – it was her good friend Master Jocasta Nu trying to reach her. She opened the com.

"Jo – what's going on? I feel something terrible is taking place!"

"Shaak, meet me at this location," Jocasta said, as she flashed some quick coordinates.

"Right away," Shaak replied, then rushed off, carrying her lightsabre as a precaution.

Soon she arrived at the meeting place. It was a back way, via a secret passageway in the Temple, one which took her down many levels into the Coruscanti depths, perhaps just a few metres from the ground. Upon arrival, Jocasta, dressed in a dark cloak, gave her a quick signal. As they met, they exchanged a quick hug, then Jocasta spoke.

"It's Anakin Skywalker. He's no longer the person he used to be. He's now on a Dark Side mission, serving the evil Chancellor Palpatine."

"Palpatine?" Shaak gasped in response. "I don't quite understand."

"Shaak, he's been hiding his true self all along. But yesterday he showed it. Sheev Palpatine is actually a Sith Lord."

Shaak gave her a look of profound terror. "But … how? How could we not have detected this? Even Master Yoda?"

Jocasta shook her head. "I haven't had time to process that yet. All I know is that Skywalker is trying to help Palpatine destroy the Jedi. He's even killed younglings. You and I are quite fortunate he didn't find us."

Shaak tried to regain her sense of control and took some deep breaths. She then gave Jocasta a knowing look, then grasped her friend's hands.

"If this is true, then no one can be safe now. I now realize what I had been feeling all night. My friends were being killed, one by one."

"Yes – it's all true. Done by the Clones. They just opened fire on us. Aayla is dead. Master Plo too. The list goes on. Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Tin – all killed by Palpatine."

"Jo – you know what we have to do, don't you?"

Master Nu looked at Shaak with a solemn expression.

"Tell me what you need, Shaak, my dear friend."

"We've got to protect the knowledge of the Temple. Palpatine must never be able to get his hands on it. Skywalker won't be able to help him. You and I, we have to get off this planet and go into hiding. We will take as many holocrons as we can. There's barely enough time, but we can make it. I have access to a ship."

"Yes, Shaak, I do as well.

"Good. We will have to split up, then. I will maintain contact. Meet me again in two hours."

* * *

At the same time, Padawan Maris Brood was returning to Coruscant in a Republic shuttle. She had been in a recent battle elsewhere in the Core Worlds, and had witnessed the death of her master, a fellow Zabrak. He had been executed by the clone troopers who had previously sworn allegiance to the Republic. Everything had spun out of control, but her master had basically sacrificed himself to save her, and she somehow was able to get to the shuttle and quickly left the planet they were on.

Not really knowing what to do at this point, the young woman set her course for Coruscant, hoping she could get to the Temple and find her fellow Jedi. As the ship sped through hyperspace, Maris found it hard to relax. She kept reliving the scene of her master's death and realizing it could have been – it probably _should_ have been – her own. Up to this point, her whole life, it seemed, had belonged to the Jedi. Her master had told her how she was found on her home world of Iridonia as a Force-sensitive child and she had been brought to Coruscant to be raised with other children such as her. They would grow up among the Jedi and learn all about the Force. And everything had gone well, until that fateful day that the Clone War began. Maris was too young at the time to fully grasp the implications of fighting the Separatists. She only knew that they had built a massive army and navy almost purely from droids and these were perpetrating mass destruction and killing millions all over the Galaxy, so they had to be stopped. And it somehow became the responsibility of the Jedi to lead the defense of the Republic. But the longer the conflict went on, the less sense it made to her.

Now it had come to this – how was she to survive?

Within two hours, Maris had landed the shuttle a fair distance away from the Jedi Temple. She wanted to play it safe and see if she could detect anything from a distance. She debarked, grabbed her bag, her light sabre, and also took her jet pack – the one she had used on Mandalore when she and her master had helped the locals beat back another separatist attack and this would leading to them driving the former Darth Maul from the planet. She also knew that Ahsoka Tano, a fellow Padawan, had also been part of the successful campaign, but did not get the chance to meet her that day. Her master said they had to leave immediately as they were needed elsewhere.

Igniting the jet pack, Maris flew close to the Temple and nothing seemed amiss at first. Her Force sense was not picking up anything unusual – other than things were very quiet and there seemed to be no other Jedi around. As she landed in front of the Temple, Master Shaak Ti came running up to her.

"Hello – Maris, is it?"

"Yes, Master Ti, I am pleased to meet you. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I can, please follow me. It's not safe out here."

Maris obediently went with Shaak. She sensed that Master Ti could be trusted and would be able to bring her up to speed on all that had happened. As they went into the Temple, Shaak led Maris into the secret passageway and soon they caught up with Jocasta Nu. After greeting the Padawan with a hug, the old Master told her:

"I am so gratified that you are still with us, Padawan Brood. You are young and strong and will be a great Master yourself one day, I have foreseen it."

Maris bowed to Jocasta and smiled. "So what do we do next?"

Shaak replied. "Please help us. Jocasta and I each have starships. We are going to load them with many of the holocrons from the Archives. The Temple is no longer the home of the Jedi. We must then leave Coruscant and seek to find a new home. Many of our friends have perished over the past two days. To honor their memory, we must save ourselves and as much as we can."

Maris nodded solemnly. "Just tell me what you need, Masters. I want to help."

Jocasta and Shaak had successfully packed up over 100 holocrons between them and they agreed that Shaak and Maris would take the majority of the devices with them. Shaak's ship – a small vessel that she had quietly purchased during the Clone War via a financial account that her contacts had opened for her on Muunilinst, the bankers' planet. But this ship had been carefully modified by its owner to prevent it from sending off a Force signature. Shaak had originally done this to keep the former Jedi and later head of the Separatists, Count Dooku, from being aware of her presence. Now it would be used to throw off any attempted tracking by Palpatine and the former Anakin Skywalker.

Within another thirty minutes, both Masters' ships were loaded with the holocrons, each carefully packed in its own small box and then loaded into a shipping container. Shaak had used the Force to convey these containers aboard each ship.

As they made things ready, Shaak and Jocasta hugged one last time before heading their separate ways. The Togruta then turned to the Zabrak Padawan, and asked:

"Maris, do you want to travel with me? Your skills are rapidly gaining in credibility and focused power. I would be honored to take over your further training."

Maris nodded. "I would like that very much, Master Ti. I can tell you are a person of great power, much like Master Windu was. Where are we going?"

Shaak took a second to regard her younger companion, then asked for her hands, which Maris quickly extended to her.

While holding them, Shaak took a reading of Maris through the Force. It told her the girl was somewhat troubled – as would be expected after such a harrowing adventure – but also quietly hopeful. Shaak gave her a small surge of warmth which rippled through Maris's very core.

"That felt nice, Master." She smiled back at Shaak.

Shaak then released her and smiled in return. "We have many more adventures ahead of us, I can sense, but whatever happens, we have to trust each other. Where are we going, you may ask? First, we will stop on my home world of Shili. And then we will meditate together and see what the Force can tell us."

* * *

Along the way to Shili, Shaak took the time she needed to meditate on her own while in hyperspace. Maris mostly did the same elsewhere on the ship. The _Intrepid_ was a basic ship that had been reconfigured from a light freighter and was compact and efficient, with a class 1.5 hyperdrive. The deck plan included a captain's stateroom and two smaller rooms, both with up to three bunks. Much of the former cargo hold was left open for training or other purposes Shaak had needed for her Jedi Council position. There was a galley and a small lounge with which to serve guests. But the ship also had robust offensive and defensive capabilities, a setup befitting someone like Shaak, who had a distinguished career as a warrior and military campaign planner and commander.

When Shaak was not meditating in her private quarters, she would normally meditate in the large room, as it seemed to calm her and allow her to concentrate. Then she usually spent a few minutes reviewing her sabre forms and getting in some physical activity. At this time, Shaak had reached 40 years of age, which, for a Togruta female, was analogous to 28 years so she was very much in her prime condition athletically. Shaak had mastered all 7 forms, including the supposedly forbidden Vaapad form VII, which she and Mace Windu – a reasonably close friend – had studied together and sometimes practiced on each other. Her basic style was very aggressive but also quick and efficient, concentrating on swift, sharp moves in close to the opponent that she punctuated with slight Force pushes, pulls, and spins that tended to knock her opponent off balance. As a Togruta, Shaak still had the predator's mindset buried deep within her millennia-old DNA. When other Jedi talked about her in private, they usually mentioned their uneasiness about the prospect of ever facing her in actual combat.

Once alone in her quarters, Shaak's mind reviewed all the happenings as she understood them.

 _So Anakin Skywalker clearly snapped. How? Did Palpatine get to him? Jocasta said he was a Sith Lord – do we know his name? It then appears that Anakin is now his apprentice and is a Sith in training. I always knew that boy had an abundance of stray and unfocused energy and that, in reality, he was not well-suited to be Jedi. Nevertheless, he tried to fight it and learned to calm his mind and thus became a capable military leader – one with often foolish levels of courage who would plunge into almost any situation. Could I have trained Anakin? Perhaps, but I suppose I would have been no better than Master Kenobi._

 _So what do I do now? It seems there is almost no one that I can count on now other than myself. Jocasta will go somewhere and she left me a way of communicating with her but we will need to take extreme caution. It is clear to me that Palpatine's plan was always to eliminate the Jedi – he clearly wants no Force-adept people around that might rise to challenge him or his reign as Emperor. Only Anakin, whom he will try to control, will be allowed to show Force sensitivity. What does this mean for our people on Shili? We've always had a profound relationship with the Force, but we are survivors. I will need to meet with some of the elders on this trip to discuss all of this and its implications._

 _But I am very glad to have found Maris. As I train her, I will need to always be thinking of her welfare. She and I may or may not be the last of the Jedi, but we can someday be the foundation of a new Order that can work to neutralize and then destroy Palpatine. But that will be far into the future. The holocrons I am carrying with me offer a possible path to understanding how it can begin to happen. In any event, Maris will be my apprentice and someday she will take her place as a Master of a new, more powerful Order, one that will not fall victim to the mistakes made by the Jedi._

* * *

At bit later, Maris, after taking a short nap in her bunk, was in the galley making herself something to eat. She noticed that the ship's owner had a series of canisters that contained various herbal mixes and blends, and she sampled some of these. After finding some that pleased her tastes, she then located some frozen pieces of meat in the cooler. It wasn't long before she figured out how to work the equipment and she made herself a small meal. While she consumed it, she couldn't tell exactly what type of animal she was eating, only that when seasoned with the herbs, it tasted most pleasing.

Possibly detecting the aroma, Shaak emerged from her quarters and strode into the galley. Observing Maris, with a smile, she asked:

"So you fancy my tastes in cuisine? I also have a delightful beverage you may consume with that meat."

Maris indicated she would like to try it as the spice level was making her thirsty. Shaak laughed and then poured her some.

"Maris, do Zabraks like spicy meats?"

"Some of us do – I do. But I'm not sure if it is the normal thing back on Iridonia."

Shaak nodded, then changed topics.

"We will be arriving soon, have you ever been to Shili?"

"I have not."

"Well then, there isn't much to know, other than we Togruta females are usually quite modest in our way of dressing and carrying ourselves. The males of our world hold us in high regard and are quite chivalrous and courtly toward us. As a visitor to our world, it would be best that you fit in as best you can."

Maris nodded, then asked, "Do I need any particular articles of clothing?"

"You can borrow a dress from me. I don't expect us to be on Shili for longer than two or three days. In the country, we also prefer to walk barefoot. This is optional for guests."

"I will change clothes, then. How is my hair?"

Maris had a full head of black hair, that she kept cropped, and which complemented her sharp red eyes. She also had rows of short, spiky horns protruding from her head, mostly on the top and sides. These were also reddish in color.

"It's fine, Maris. We of course do not have any body hair at all so there are no expectations in this area."

Within about 30 minutes, the ship had dropped from hyperspace. Shaak took her seat in the pilot's chair and raised the spaceport in Corvala, the largest city on the planet and the location of the planetary government. She gave her credentials as she made contact.

"Greetings, Corvala, this is _Intrepid,_ desiring landing clearance and hangar reservation. Use serial number 6731287 please."

"Copy you, _Intrepid._ Proceed along this vector … welcome home, Shaak."

Shaak followed the directions and then made contact with her brother, Tuuk, who usually worked in the city during the day. Seeing it was his sister, he answered immediately.

"Shaak! Are you all right? I've heard some very disturbing news."

"Yes – I am fine. We'll talk more once I am on the ground. Please meet me at landing bay 54."

Soon they were on the ground, and Tuuk Ti was waiting for them as they debarked. Shaak and her brother exchanged a long hug and then looked at each other solemnly. She then introduced him to Maris, who he quickly bowed before. Shaak motioned for Maris to extend her hand and Tuuk gently took it and bent over to kiss it, in what seemed like a ritual. Maris seemed a trifle embarrassed by this as no one had ever offered to do this for her before. Zabraks certainly were strangers to such courtly manners, but Maris somewhat enjoyed the show of deference.

"We'll head to the restaurant first," Tuuk stated, and they boarded his speeder for the short trip. They arrived at the establishment, which was identified by a neon sign that read "House of Kaa'shaan" in Basic script. As they entered, Shaak's lovely mother, Luu'maas came across the room to greet her daughter. She was most elegantly attired in her red-and-gold satin gowns and robes and Shaak embraced her fervently.

"Mother … I am here. No need to worry about me, I am fine."

Luu'maas's lekku took on a blueish tint as she was somewhat embarrassed but still feeling most relieved.

"And whom might this be?" She gestured toward Maris.

"Mother, this is my new apprentice, Maris Brood, of Iridonia. She is going to be like a daughter to me someday."

Maris, not sure how to greet Mrs. T, did a half-curtsy and nodded her head forward.

"Pleased to meet you, dear," the elder Togruta responded. "Are you hungry?"

Maris knew she was expected to say yes. Luu'maas Ti was a middle-aged female of 80 years or so, and was still seen as a great beauty by her fellow Togruta on Shili. She was also somewhat of a local celebrity as she hosted a weekly holo-vid program titled "Taste and Elegance." The show was devoted to cooking, fashion, and beauty secrets, and was mostly watched by Togruta ladies. Luu'maas had proven a durable star as her basic elegance and folksy manner were quite popular.

As Maris nodded and smiled, Luu'maas gave a signal in the direction of the kitchen. Soon, servers were bringing plates of food to a table, as their hostess invited everyone to be seated. Tuuk took the lead as he eagerly began devouring the meat and vegetable dishes. A local ale was brought by the pitcher, and he quaffed it heartily, then, forgetting his manners, offered some to Maris, who also happily accepted. Another strange Togruta custom was that the males were basically expected to feed themselves first, and the ladies usually made sure they had first selection of anything that was placed on the table. The one exception was that guests were usually honored and given first preference, especially if they were from off-world. Luu'maas, of course, doted on her husband and son, as she greatly cherished both of them. But "Mama T" also prized her beautiful and accomplished daughter as well, and found herself at times resenting the Jedi for taking Shaak away when she was little more than a toddler. The times when Shaak could stop in were very gratifying to her mother.

As the foursome finished their meal, Tuuk pushed back a bit from the table and took out a pipe, into which he placed a local smoke-able substance that he then proceeded to light and enjoy. He offered the pipe to Maris, who figured, _why not?_ As she inhaled the strange smoke, it wasn't long before she felt quite light-headed and she quickly returned the pipe to him. Shaak looked on with mild disapproval, then gave Maris a quick glance. Maris returned it as if to say, _what?_ Both Tuuk and Luu'maas looked on smiling, and the elder lady laughed heartily, then jocularly addressed the Zabrak.

"How did you like that, Miss Maris?" she chirped, then laughed again.

Maris, a trifle embarrassed, coughed loudly as she started to reply. "It's … quite unique," she was able to sputter out.

Luu'maas nodded and smiled. "Mostly only the males partake buu'raa from the dry pipe. We ladies use the hookah."

Shaak preferred her sensory stimulation in the form of various herbal beverages and frowned on inhaling smoke, thinking it destructive to the respiratory system, but many Togruta were not nearly as health-conscious as she.

After another half hour passed, Shaak's father Kaa'shaan – the namesake of the restaurant that his wife founded – arrived and was overjoyed to see his daughter had come home. They hugged warmly and he gave her a kiss on each cheek and stroked all three of her lekku softly. "How is my girl?"

"I'm all right, Father," she replied. "But we have some serious matters to attend to tonight."

 _ **(to be continued)**_

Author's note:

The first chapter of Ahsoka, Shaak, and the Second Empire will be out in July 2018, in just a few weeks from now. This story will be released under it's own title.


	56. Announcing - Volume Two now under way

For everyone who is interested in seeing the where the story goes next, please look for " **Ahsoka, Shaak and the Second Empire** " which is being written now.

It will carry on with the characters and events of almost everyone important in "Ahsoka and the Rebellion" and is Volume Two of what will be a trilogy.

The scale of the new story will be even grander than the first. There is much to tell and I'm looking forward to having everyone along for the ride ...


End file.
